HOTD Outbreak Origin
by Sanquezo17787
Summary: Eduardo Hernandez a loser turned bodyguard/sicario known as "Cucuy." Who after ending his short carrier returns to his past nightmares only to find himself in the beginning of a world wide outbreak. Escaping the U.S. Ed leaves to Japan in search for safety where he meets Takashi and the group. An ongoing project for when I have time. *Note: This is more of a script style story*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Republic of the Dead.**

Male news anchor 1: We have just received new information, that US Army have recently found what appeared to be a WMD in Iran hidden in one of Osama Bin Laden's hideouts located near the face of a mountain, further intel shows that more WMD's were at that location and seem to have been relocated, the exact location of the WMD's are unknown as of this day.

Male on TV Program: Terrorism is a tactic used by individuals with specific ideologies. Killing an ideology is nearly impossible. These people actually believe in this prophet known as Muhammad a complete monster from what I've come to understand. And these extremist are to be destroyed before things can get out of hand and they actually do cause some damage like they promise from their videos that they post on the internet.

Female Alien Theorist: The Roswell incident might have been one of the best cover ups by the United States, and people still don't realize that in the ellusive Area 51 is the spacecraft from the incident and the government is using whatever advanced technology was on board to use it for...

 **Present Day. (Day 1 of apocalypse.)**

Female news anchor in Washington D.C. : There seems to be some form of riot outside of the White House people are surrounding the gates demanding an explanation of an answer for a current event that led... wait there's seems to be... one rioter he seems ill, (running towards the sick man and kneels down.) someone call an ambulance! Sir are you OK?! (The man grabs the reporter and attacks her.) AHHHH! *SPLEART!

Female Alien Theorist: As you can see in these photos, it looks like the men are recovering all items from the crash and are what we presume are going to be taken to Area 51. Now the one that captured most of our attention is this one of what looks to be a tube or container...

Male reporter in Texas: We have reports of looting throughout the city. Masses are stealing from small and large stores, ( turns to see the National guard arrive.) It looks like the National guard have arrived and... turn around, turn! (The camera shows a large group of people running towards the National guard.) They seem to holy shit... Run! Run! (Two from the large group attack the news crew, and run towards the National Guard as they open fire.)

Male reporter in Nevada: As you can see People from all over the city are taking a stand and the police are shooting at the large mass of rioters as they attack the police medical and firemen, we have more information that this is not a terrorists attack but more like a. (Static from loss of signal.)

 **[Screen goes to static.]**

Female Reporter in Los Angeles California: The National Guard has been trying to control the situation of the riots that have been reported all over the West Coast If you listen... _Down with the Government! Down with the government!..._ Uh sir! Sir! (Man turns around.) What do you have to say about all of this?

Man: The government caused this! They are covering up what happened to these "Sick people." They're not sick! They were attacked by the Government... They used Chemical weapons on us! (Looks up as a military plane crashes down.)

Female Reporter in Los Angeles California: (Looks up as a military plane crashes down.) Oh my God (Covers her mouth.) We need to head over their (Looks at the Camera man.) Go!... Run, don't stop! (Static.)

Male reporter in Sacramento California: The Horror I'm seeing right now, it seems that a large riot has broken out in front of the capitol and are attacking anyone within their sight, police are now using deadly force against the rioters! Paramedics are rushing to aid the wounded from the rioters, My GOD! their... their attacking random people... Oh my GOD! Their attacking the paramedics their...Oh my God they're coming towards us!... GET Back! GET BACK!... AHHH! (The camera is dropped and gunfire is heard as a body falls in front of the camera. Static.)

 **Z-Day 1. 1300 Hrs.**

 **[Dixon, California Population 17,560.]**

 **Ed: Two hours ago everything was… normal. People walking in the park, going to work, the store, going on with their normal everyday life. Until a pandemic came upon the U.S. And it's spreading. The Canadian and Mexican borders are being shut down to stop it from spreading any further than it has already. As more news comes in, it was not only the U.S. it's in the UK, Japan, China, Russia... everywhere. The dead are coming back to life, reanimated stumbling rotting corpses have awaken and are walking on our streets it's as if Hell is overburdened. The only way we will survive is to fight this nightmare on American soil. It's dawn of the fucking dead!**

 **[Gun fire police and ambulance sirens in the background. People running and cars passing are also seen.]**

Cooper: Don't let those bastards in! Barricade those doors! (Pointing at a door.)

Alice: (Points towards one entrance.) Their trying to come in from over there! Hurry block this door!

Drake: Use the tables to shield the doors!

Robert: Here use the chairs too. (Grabs a chair.)

Cooper: He's bleedin' badly! Put pressure on the wound, get me the...

 **[Glass shattering in the background.]**

Brook: *AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Their breaking the glass!

Robert: Shit! Find something to defend yourselves with! Hurry!

Bradley: I found some Brooms they look good can we use them?!

Drake: Fucking help us block the door before...

 **[The undead break through a window.]**

Brook: *AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! They got inside!

Alice: Get away from them!

Brook: (Trips and turns to see undead stand over her.) GET AWAY FROM ME!

Steven: (Reaching for a chair.) Move out of the way!

Zombie 1 : (Stumbles closer to Brook)

*BOOM! Clink Clink Cling.

 **[A gun flash is seen and four shadows appear from one of the doors. ]**

Ed: *Cling clang (Aims his FN FNC) Tango Down. (Looking at everyone.) Everyone get down! Dan, Jordan, Chris! Take 'em out! (Fires his FN FNC.) * BAM BAM BAM

Chris: *SWWWCCCCH! (Stabs one undead.) I'll take the left with Dan, Jordan take the Right with Ed!

Dan: HELL YEAH! (Fires his pistol.) *POP POP

Jordan: Got it (Aims his shotgun.) *KA-BOOM Ka-chunk!

Ed: Light em' up! (Aims his PT101 AF Custom and fires at the undead.) *BAM! BAM! BAM!

 **[Everyone gets down as the four fire upon the undead and take them out.]**

*Cling clonk clink clink clong.

 **[The four stop firing as the last zombie falls to the ground.]**

Chris: (Looks around.) All right they're dead, Are all of you OK? Anyone bit or hurt?

Steven: No were all OK. Thanks for the help.

Drake: Yeah, we're cool nigga. (Looking at Ed while holding out his fist in a gesture.)

Ed: (Looks down and ignores the gesture.) Hey were not in a gang, nor do I like it when someone talks to me like that, (Starts to lean on a counter and holsters his PT101 AF.) don't talk to us like that especially me. OK? Only they can call me that. (Looking at Chris, Dan and Jordan.)

Drake: Chill man. (Bringing his arms up.) I didn't know my bad.

Jordan: (Examining the doors) Are all the doors Blocked?

Dan: (Lifting up Brook.) Yeah, all but this one window they broke in through here. (talking to Brook) Are you hurt?

Brook: No, I'm good just scared. (Looking at the bodies.)

Steven: We should be fine now that these guys are.

 **[Bathroom door swings open as a man covered in tattoos and baggy clothing appears.]**

Jesus: (Infuriated and aiming a Hi-Point pistol) Who locked the door on me! WHO?! (Walking close to Robert) it was you huh?! You little Bitch! I'm gonna to Kill you!

 **[Chris, Dan, and Jordan aim their weapons on Jesus, and Ed comes right behind Jesus and puts his PT101 AF to Jesus' head.]**

Ed: Drop the gun before I drop your ass. (Puts the PT101 AF to Jesus' head.)

Jesus: Ergh. Who the Hell are you bastards!? (Looks at Chris, Dan, Jordan and Ed.)

Alice: Jesus stop shouting! They just helped us you idiot!

Ed: Like I told him over there, (Looking at Jesus.) I don't like it when someone calls me that, now drop it! (Presses the barrel of the pistol to Jesus' head.)

Jesus: (Ignores Alice. Turns around and aims his Hi-Point pistol at Ed.) Now hold up! NIGGA! I can call you and anyone I want bastard or whatever I want, alright BITCH?!

Ed: *HA! You're gonna threaten me with that shitty pistol!?

Alice: Jesus Stop their going to shoot you!

Jesus: (Presses the Hi-Point pistol to Ed's head ignoring Alice again.) Ya mean these wannabe soldiers!?

Chris: (Fires his Sig 226 at Jesus.) *POP! Clink Cling clink.

 **[Everyone flinches as the round goes off, and the 9mm casing falls to the floor.]**

Jesus: (In pain falls to the floor grabbing his leg) YOU SHOT ME! YOU... MOTHER... FUCKER!

Chris: Don't threaten any of my friends you punk ass bitch. (Aiming the Sig 226 at Jesus.)

Ed: (Picks up and starts to drag Jesus) You're lucky he shot you, I was going to kill you. Open a door. (Dragging Jesus to the door.)

Jesus: You can't throw me out you little bitch! (Struggling in Ed's arms.)

Ed: I don't give to fucks about a low life thug right now. *THUMP! SLAM! (Throwing Jesus out, and locking the door.)

Alice: You can't leave him out there he's a human being! (Running at Ed.) Open the doors now!

Dan: By the looks of him he's probably a wannabe gangster or has actually done some crime in the past all those tats and the way he dresses he's no good for you guys.

Jordan: He will only bring trouble to your group. (Looking at Alice.)

Jesus: (Banging on the door) YOU ARE ALL GOING TO REGRET THIS! MY HOMIES AND THEIR ON THE WAY! (Looks at Alice.) ALICE LET ME IN!

Alice: I'm trying baby! (Looks at the group for help.) Are you all crazy! Help me!

Ed: (Walks towards the door.) That means more targets for me. (Decocking his PT101 AF.) And let's hope they bring a body bag for ya too. (Pointing at an undead walking towards Jesus.)

Jesus: Alice! (Turns and points the Hi-Point at the door) Let me in now! (Looks at Ed.) Or I'll shoot my way in!

Undead Female: *GRAAAAGH! (The zombie grabs Jesus and bites him in the shoulder) *SPLIRT!

Alice: (Covers her mouth as she watches Jesus getting attacked.) Let him in!

Jesus: *BAM! (Screams in pain and shoots the undead female) Please let me in!... God damn it. Please I don't want to die like this!

Jordan: (Walking towards Ed and looks at Jesus) Sorry now we can't, you have been infected with the sickness you're going to turn into one of them in a matter of minutes, hours or days. But you will die a slow and painful death or a quick one (looking down at Jesus' Hi-Point) if you know what I mean. (Points his fingers to his head and acts like its a gun.)

Alice: This is inhumane help him! Let him in!

Ed: Why? Why did you people lock him in the bathroom for?

Robert: He was acting crazy and punched me when I tried to calm him down.

Jesus: *THUMP! THUMP! LET ME IN!

Steven: So I lured him into the bathroom to convince him he was going to lead us since he had the gun.

Jordan: Then Why are you defending him, (Looking at Alice) he's as good as dead.

Alice: He's my boyfriend! (Beginning to cry.) Please let him in I can control him, please!

Steven: You have great taste in men.

Alice: (Looks at Steven.) Shut the fuck up asshole!

Ed: Just let go, he ain't worth your time.

Alice: (Continues crying.) NO! I won't. He deserves better, not this!

Jesus: (Points at Ed.) Fucking cock sucker! I hope you go to hell!

Ed: (Ed walks to the door and looks Jesus in the eyes.) I'll see you there.

Jesus: (Gets grabbed by a zombie that bites into his arm.) ARGH! Get the fuck… AAH! ARGH! Splurt! Rip! (Jesus' flesh is torn as another zombie grabs jesus and bites off more flesh.) Fuck help me! *BAM! (He slams his fist onto the glass door.) ARGH! *SPLURT! GAAAAAAAAAH!

 **[The zombies start to attack Jesus and rip him apart. Ed stands by the door as he witnesses the dismemberment of Jesus' body.]**

Alice: Jesus! *RATTLE! (Tries to open the door.) Give me a gun let me go out their! (Jesus' falls to the ground and dies.)

Dan: Then go with him. If he was smart he would have never put you or anyone in danger, but he did by shouting, those things can here pretty damn well, their main senses have grown those include; hearing, smell, and strength. They only thrive on one thing that is eating whatever they get their hands on.

Chris: He's right those thing don't sleep, they will never stop until their nothin' but bone.

Robert: How do you stop them? (Looking at Jesus as he slowly falls to the ground.)

Ed: (Turns around.) Shoot 'em in the head that's how, plain and simple. It's basically a movie or video game, and it's survival of the fittest.

Brook: Are you guys military? (Looking at Ed.)

Chris: Nah, were regular guys who used to work at this burger joint. Which was way worse than it is right now, hehe. You know getting' yelled at by our boss and the customers. He worked here for a bit then he left. (Looking at Ed.)

Brook: All of you, you all used to work here?

Jordan: Yeah, it was Fucking hell compared to this, this is only a walk in the park since I prepped for this kind of shit, For a while now. And they just happen to be some close friends. And were searching for our other friends. (pulling out a photo) Have you guys seen them?

Dan: (Points at Ed.) He was smart and he quit. And he found himself a better paying job.

Cooper: Hey we heard someone crying when we got here, in the back but the door is locked and… What the hell!?

 **[Cadaver starts to re-animate in background.]**

Undead Male: *AAAAAARRRRRRHHHH.

Brook: *AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! He was only bit how is he?

Jordan: *THWACK! Thump. (Hits the undead over the head with shotgun) Like Ed said destroy the brain and your fine, but it's not only destroy them pushing them away is effective but if they grab a hold of you kiss your ass goodbye.

Chris: To all of you, there is a question we have to ask... (Dan opens the door and searches the back for survivors) who is willing to come with us for their survival?

Drake: I'm staying the police said to stay indoors until all clears up.

Ed: (Walks over and pours himself a drink from the soda machine.) *Slurp. (Ed starts to drink the soda.)

 **[The whole group agrees. Dan walks to the back of the restaurant in search for anyone.]**

Chris: So none of you?

Robert: (Holding Brooke and looks at Ed.) We rather stay in a safe place until the government helps us out. Dude, how can you be so calm and collected?

Ed: *Slurp! Ah. (Looks at Robert.) I'm fucked up beyond repair bro. This shit don't bother me anymore.

Dan: (Walks back and shakes his head at Ed.) No one's back there. Sorry Jordan.

Ed: (Looks back at Dan.) *Gulp. (Finishes his soda.) We got to go, there was no one in the back so that means we look somewhere else.

Dan: But there's one problem. The door is missing. Let them stay they and trust in the Government, even the Police said don't believe the liberal gov we have.

Jordan: Shit that's not good for you guy's you now have two options barricade the back as fast as possible or leave now.

Alice: (Looks at the group.) We'll fix the back, and you monsters LEAVE! LEAVE US NOW!

Chris: Alright we'll get out, thank you for cooperating and I hope the information we gave you will help you in the long run.

 **[Chris and the group leave the restaurant.]**

Drake: Maybe going with them might have been a smart idea.

Alice: No it wouldn't. The psycho killed my boyfriend! They're all a group of killers!

Bradley: Yeah but your boyfriend was in a gang, they're just friends trying to survive this shitty situation and plus they have guns, and supplies. What do we have? Brooms and kitchen knives for protection!? Were not going to make it far if we are to live we have to group up with stronger people. (Points at Chris and the rest of the group.)

Drake: She is right, to a point. But you do make a great point. We'll eventually need to group up with more people that will make us stronger.

Robert: (Walking towards the back room.) There's nothing strong or heavy enough to block the hole with, there's only boxes! *Thump! (Kicking a box)

Alice: *Sniff (Looks at Drake.) I don't know…*Sniff but I think I recognize the one guy that killed Jesus. *Sniff I just don't know where. (Wipes her eyes.) He might of gone to the club I work at.

Drake: That doesn't matter now. We need to get out of here, It's no longer safe for us.

 **[Zombies in the background start to make there way at the group.]**

Robert: SHIT! (Turns and runs into the dining room.) There on the way hurry guys!

Alice: *AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hurry!

Drake: RUN!

 **[The Zombies overrun the group and building.]**

Jordan: Uh? (Turning around) Hey guys?

Chris: What? (Turning around to see the dead.) What the FUCK!

Ed: Just like a Game! Open fire SHOOT THEM IN THE HEAD! (Aiming his FN FNC.) *BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

 **[The group opens fire on the Zombies.]**

Dan: Shit I'm out! (Checking his bag.)

Jordan: SAME HERE! RE-LOADING! (Grabbing an extra mag.)

Chris: Take them out the hard way guys!

 **[The group takes out bats, knives and machetes to fight the zombies.]**

Ed: (Taking out his knife.) Theirs to many of them! (Looking around.)

Chris: FUCK! Jordan! Do you still have it?

Jordan: The pipe bomb?! Hell yeah I do! Ed I have to know how you made these but you got to tell me how!

Chris: Try to use it! Let's run past the gas station and into the fields! Hoard them in the gas station!

 **[The group runs toward the gas station and the zombies follow.]**

Jordan: Now?! (Lighting the bomb.)

Chris: NOW! (Hitting a zombie with his bat.)

Jordan: (Throws the bomb at the hoard of zombies in the gas station) Get Down guys! Fire in the hole!

*BWWWWWOOOOOOOM! FAWOOOOOOOOOOSH!

 **[The gas station explodes. And an incoming Blackhawk helicopter sees the explosion from afar.]**

Blackhawk pilot 1: Sergeant! We have an explosion to our right!

Blackhawk pilot 2: We have four survivors down their should we help?

Sgt. Morales: Any of those things close by?

Blackhawk pilot 2: We got a couple of tangos closing in to the survivors Sergeant.

Sgt. Morales: Alright gear up men were rescuing a small group! (Talking to the pilot) Get us close to them!

Blackhawk pilot 1: YES SERGEANT!

 **[Ed on the floor, Ears ringing from explosion. And slowly regains his vision and see's the Black hawk.]**

 ***** BLAM! KA-FWWWWWOOOOOOOSSSSSSH!

Blackhawk pilot 2: RPG!

Blackhawk pilot 1: Flares! Flares!

*KA-BOOM!

Chris: What the hell was that?!

Jordan: Rioters! Incoming! * PAP! PAP! POP! (Shooting in the direction of the rioters.)

 **[The Blackhawk starts to crash near the gas station.]**

Ed: What's going on!? (Shakes his head.)

Jordan: Where the fuck did they get an RPG!

Dan: Fall back guys! A chopper went down back to the restaurant!

 **[The group goes running to the restaurant as the blackhawk crashes near the road.]**

Ed: Check the wreck there could be survivors! Hurry the rioters are coming!

 **[The rioters start to invade the area. And begin to fire on the group and zombies.]**

Chris: Found a survivor guys! Hurry, get him up! (Lifting up the Sgt. Morales) C'mon we got to get you to safety sir!

Dan: *CHINK KLANK! (Mounting the M240 Machine Gun on the blackhawk) I got the gun get him out of here I'll cover you guys! (Starts to fire on the rioters.)

*PRAPAPAPAPAPAP! PRAPAPAPAPAP!

Ed: Inside hurry! Shit! (A zombie grabs him by his gear.) Not today! (Stabs the undead with a shard of glass and shoves the body off of himself.) *Thud. (The zombie falls to the ground.) Get him inside hurry!

Chris: There's some still some inside. Take them out Ed!

Ed: On it! (Grabs his FN FNC.)

 **[Ed goes inside and takes out the remaining dead.]**

Dan: Hurry up guys their coming! (Starts to run towards the restaurant.)

Jordan: (Looking through the window) Their taking out the dead... never mind.

Chris: What happened?

Jordan: Some are dead, some of them are runnin' away.

Sgt. Morales: Ugh... What happened?

Ed: Sir, your blackhawk was shot down by some rioters, you're in a restaurant surrounded by the dead and were low on ammo sir.

Sgt. Morales: And who are you?

Dan: Just regular people sir, with little to no experience in combat but some knowledge on the Zombies or whatever those things are Sir. (Points out the window.)

Ed: Were trying to find our way to Travis Air Force base or the Nut Tree airport to get a plane, or a helicopter to get to my safe house or go to our friends brother who is located in Japan... (Sgt. Morales starts to get up.) Sir! Please relax, your banged up pretty bad, your leg is broken to sir.

Jordan: Their ain't that many of them out their any more, (Placing his shotgun on a table.) what do we do?

Sgt. Morales: I'll tell you what to do, go to the high school in the outskirts of Dixon, the army has a small outpost they built near the school, they have a couple of helicopters. Their sending any survivors to a ship out in the coast of San Diego, get their before they leave, it's... your only chance of getting the hell out of here.

Chris: What about you?

Sgt. Morales: I'll only slow your group down, you two (Points at Jordan and Dan.) there are some guns and ammo on the helicopter try to grab the gear as well. GO!

Chris: Jordan, Dan go. Ed and I will cover you guys, get the stuff and come back.

Jordan: (Looks out the window.) alright lets go, Dan I'll go first.

Ed: (Loads the FN FNC.) Go! I got you guys covered.

 **[Jordan and Dan run out the doors and head for the downed Blackhawk, as Ed Shoots at the Zombies and covers Jordan and Dan.]**

Dan: (Picking up ammunition and MOLLE vests.) I found some ammo and gear.

Jordan: Found 10 grenades, and some guns lets put all the stuff in this hard case and let's go.

Dan: Alright, grab one side and run.

 **[Both Jordan and Dan run back to the restaurant.]**

Chris: Ed look at these!

Ed: Alright, M4s, 16s and an M249 light machine gun. (Grabs and M16.) Ah, the good ol' M16 5.56mm, gas operated, magazine fed weapon. Good old classic. (Tosses it to Chris.) This shit ain't Cali legal bro.

Jordan: Relax, don't get too excited. (Switching the shotgun for an M4.)

Ed: Sorry. (Grabbing some 30 round magazines.) You know me.

Dan: What are you doing?

Ed: Switching these 10 round mags for 30 rounders. (Grabs some tracer rounds.)

Dan: Good call. (Grabbing an M4 and some mags.)

Sgt. Morales: Alright, those are some standard infantry weapons, those M4's and M16's are magazine fed they hold 30 rounds each, it's best to load 28 rounds for best results. Now the M249 is belt fed holds 100 to 200 rounds of the same round as those rifles.

Dan: We also found some grenades and flares.

Sgt. Morales: OK, here give me one of those grenades. (Opens the box containing the M67s.) Alright, go to the school tell the soldiers that Sgt. Morales sent you, I'll take care of them. (Looking at the zombies outside.) They leave soon I ordered them to pick up the civi's in this area so move.

Chris: Sir you don't have... (Sgt. Morales hands Chris a map.)

Sgt. Morales: No I'll only slow your group down, go. (Getting out his M9) The map will show you where to go if you need to drive to San Diego.

 **[The group packs the stuff and starts to leave. After Giving one final salute to the Sergeant.]**

Chris: Guys get by the door, on the count of 3 we run. (Looks outside.) 1...2...3! GO!

 **[The group runs out the front door and head towards highway 113.]**

Dan: Don't look back their heading this way!

*KA-BOOM!

 **[Zombies are flung into the air by the shock wave of the explosion.]**

Jordan: Shit that was big!

Chris: We know! Now don't stop running guys keep going.

 **[The group manage to run close to a shell gas station and stop.]**

Ed: Guys lets find... a car... and take it, some of those things can run, and fast. And my gear is heavy.

Dan: I'm with... Ed... check those cars on the road.

Chris: Way ahead off ya. (Opening a car door and starting the car.) Load up the car.

 **[The group drives down highway 113 going towards the high school. While approaching a 711.]**

Jordan: Hey lets stop at 711, we might need some food and water for the trip.

Dan: Good call, we can do with what we can find.

 **[The group pulls over to check the store.]**

Chris: Ed and I will secure the perimeter Dan and Jordan search for food and water.

Dan: Alright. (Walks towards the 711 with Jordan.)

 **[Dan and Jordan go inside while Ed and Chris protect the area.]**

Ed: Hey we got some walkers close to the Bar and heading this way. (Lifts the FN FNC.)

Chris: How far?

Ed: Close to the bar like 500 to 600 feet away. (Aiming the FN FNC.)

Chris: Don't shoot, their pretty far away, save your ammo.

Ed: (Lowering the FN FNC.)

 **[Dan and Jordan search the 711 and search for supplies.]**

Jordan: Found a case of water, a pack of soda, and a 12 pack of Red-bull. And you?

Dan: 4 red bulls, 3 bags of chips, 2 Twix boxes, 4 boxes of energy bars, and a box full of jerky.

Jordan: Sweet, enough to last us a good 2 days if we conserve all of it, let's go.

Dan: Hey what about the register? Maybe some money? (Giving him a greedy look.)

Jordan: Money at this time might be worthless, but you never know, let's see if any is their. (Approaching the register.) it's open and it's full of money! Huh I thought it would have been gone by now.

Dan: Let me count it...(Counting the money.) 45 ones, 20 fives, 2 tens, 2 fifties, and a lot of change.

Jordan: Forget the change it will make to much noise take the bills.

Dan: Alright payday for us! $265 for us!

Jordan: Got that right, hey how about some smokes? (Grabbing some cigarettes.)

Dan: I quit remember, you and Chris can take em'. Let's go they're probably waiting for us already.

 **[Dan and Jordan head outside with the supplies.]**

Ed: Holy shit that's a lot of stuff. (Looking at Dan and Jordan with all the supplies.) I'm going to take some candy bars and a redbull.

Jordan: Yeah can last us one long trip, Grab what you can and stuff it into your bags.

Chris: Alright let's go we're wasting time those things are getting closer to us. (Looking at the zombies.)

 **[The groups drives for 8 minutes when they reach their turn into the school.]**

Radio: _Solano area evacuation sites are located at Dixon/Vacaville green valley._

Chris: (Slows the car down.) Uh... guys theirs... A problem.

Jordan: Shit! There's hundreds of them around the front gates!

Ed: At least we know the army is at the high school look, their inside.

Chris: What should we do?

Dan: Lets ram them, start from here pick up speed and mow them down.

Ed: If we at least make it to the middle of the parking lot we have a better chance, but we should find the weakest link in the group to get as close as possible to the gate.

Chris: Hold on then! 'Cause here we go!

 **[Chris steps on the gas and targets the weakest link. The group makes it past the gates.]**

Jordan: Close enough get out get the stuff and fight!

 **[The group gets out of the car and fires at the zombies and pushes through.]**

Ed: (Runs away from the car.) Guys! Get as far away from the car as you can! (Grabbing a grenade. As a rocket approaches off screen.)

*BOOM! BAM! (The car explodes.)

Chris: Damn, did the car have a full tank?!

Ed: (Ed gets pushed away from the car.) Fuck! (Falls to the floor.) Guys I didn't do that!

Dan: Take cover! (Looks at the second entrance and sees rioters heading their way.) More Rioters, run! (Running towards the gates.) Open the gates!

Soldier 1: What are you guys doing out their?!

Dan: Forget that! Let us in there are too many zombies and Rioters are heading this way!

Soldier 1: Alright! (Yelling at the other soldiers.) Hey we need back up at the West gates! Rioters inbound!

 **[Soldiers mount up on the rooftops of the school and pile up at the west side of the gate firing at the dead and at rioters as they approach the school.]**

Sgt. 1: SUPPRESSIVE FIRE! SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!, USE THE .50!

 **[A soldier on a rooftop opens fire with a .50 cal browning machine gun on the rioters and zombies.]**

Sgt. 1: THOSE FUCKERS ARE BEING TAKEN OUT BY THE DEAD! HOLD YOUR FIRE LET THEM FIGHT THEM SELVES!

Chris: Hey thanks for helping, Sgt. Morales told us to come here he said there was some choppers that can take us to safety?

Soldier 1: Yeah were loading some of the last ones now, but we're going to wait until all the rioters taken care of where is Sgt. Morales?

Soldier 2: SHIT THE RIOTERS ARE WINNING! THEY ALMOST KILLED ALL THE ZOMBIES!

Sgt. 1: ALRIGHT FIRE! DON'T LET A SINGLE BASTARD LIVE!

 **[A fire fight starts between the Soldiers and the rioters as more of the undead head towards the fire fight.]**

Soldier 1: You four! Get to safety, go inside a building and take cover! Those rioters have killed to many soldiers since this happened. I don't need civilian casualties today!

Ed: We can.

Soldier 1: No! It's to dangerous go now... (The soldier is shot by rioter) Fuck!

 **[Rioters Chanting "Fuck the Government!"]**

Man: (On a megaphone.) YOU CAN'T LIE TO US ANYMORE! WE KNOW THE GOVERNMENT CAUSED THIS PANDEMIC AND THE DOWNFALL OF THE U.S.!

Soldier 1: (Gets on the radio.) You have permission to engage the rioters! We've been told and we have declared Martial Law!

Chris: Move go to safety!

 **[Chris runs towards the building as Jordan and Dan run towards the helicopters.]**

Ed: (Looks over his shoulder and sees a wounded soldier.) You guy's go! (He runs toward the soldier and helps him up.) Are you OK?!

Soldier 3: Shit one of those things... Ah! It... bit (Losing his breath and blood. He starts convulsing.)

Ed: (Under his breath.) Sorry. (The soldier slowly dies, Ed grabs his pistol and shoots the soldier in the head. Ed starts to drag the body and search it for ammunition and any info.)

Chris: Ed! Over here, hurry there inside the school!

 **[Ed runs toward the building carrying six magazines and a map/intel from the soldier.]**

Chris: Come on! Shield the door! (Holds the door shut.)

Ed: Where are Jordan and Dan? (Grabs some desks and chairs to block the door.)

Chris: They got into a chopper and are taking off. Their safe, there heading towards San Francisco.

Ed: (Looking at Chris) Why did you stay!? You could of gone with them!

Chris: You don't leave a friend behind. I told them and they said they'll try and contact us somehow.

Caitlin: Hey can you guy's help us!? We have some people who are hurt and need help.

Chris: OK, but first any of them bit or scratched?

Mr. Nelson: Why? We can just clean the area around the wound and...

Ed: You don't understand if anyone is bit they are infected with the virus and can come back from the dead.

Rose: That's absurd! Zombies?! That's all made up. Sure there might be a virus out there but it's probably something else maybe the virus made some sort of new disease that turns people mad, like rabies. And it's probably curable. Yeah that's it it's probably rabies.

Chris: If that's the case, how come the only way to stop them is to shoot the head, 'cause people have shot them and blown of half of them and they're still coming at them with full force!

Ed: A sane or insane person will surely feel the pain of losing an arm or at least getting over shot would make them think "Hey this sure hurts, I better stop."

Rose: Uh...but there has to be a reason.

Chris: See you can't, People like you need to understand this. (Looks around the room.) search for anyone who is bitten, if you happen to find one tell us and we'll handle it (Taking out a knife.)

John: You're going to kill them! A bunch of kids are going to tell us what to do!? Their not even old enough to take care of themselves! You (Looks at Chris and starts to walk towards him) give the adult's you're weapons, you're too young to even use it properly, let alone take someone's life with it!

Ed: Hey! (Aims his FN FNC at the angered John) back the FUCK UP! Chris help me with this old shit!

John: You're defending this kid?! You look old enough to use that thing but he's too...

Ed: Shut up. Chris tie him up, (Chris goes behind John and zip ties his hands.) I prefer that my friend hold the gun than an old fuck like you, I wouldn't give anyone a gun if I don't know them or trust them, so relax and follow our rules or I will take care of you myself right here and right now!

John: (Gets detained by Chris.) You don't know what you're doing or saying. You're all a bunch of teens and a psycho!

Chris: (Finishes restraining John.) We know what we're saying, we have seen the dead come back to life first hand! Now please if you all want to live search the survivors.

Beau: OK, let's all relax and do what they are saying, they are holding guns and were defenseless against the remaining rioters and Them.

Caitlin: Hey! I found an officer he's out cold, he's not bitten or hurt.

Ed: (Runs over to see.) He looks like a pilot he can take us out of here safely on the chopper.

Chris: (Looking over the rest of the survivors and sees' a man holding his arm.) Hey, are you bit? (The man doesn't respond) Hey! Are you OK?! (The man stands and starts to growl at Chris) Fuck.

 **[Ed tackles the Zombie to the floor and stabs it in the head.]**

Chris: Thanks man.

Ed: No problem, Chris let's check this place out.

Chris: (Walking towards an open door) Hey has that door been open this entire time? (Looking through he sees a small stockpile of MREs and weapons.) OK, we all got at the wrong foot, Hey Ed I found some supplies for all of us.

Ed: Damn, theirs food, sleeping bags, water, everything we can use for tonight.

Rose: Tonight?! We have to escape right now!

Ed: We can't those things are right outside the door if we leave now they will surely get us all, if we stay quiet they might lose interest and go to where the noise is. Then and only then would it be safe for us to move out.

Rose: And let the soldiers die! We can call for help!

Ed: They can handle themselves they have weapons and training we on the other hand, have no training and have a high chance of gettin' killed. Unless you know how to use one of these? (Holding up the FN FNC.)

John: OK, can you guy's take these off of me? (Rustling around in the corner.)

Chris: If I do that will you follow the rules? Were only doing this for our safety.

John: Yes. Just get them off of me.

Chris: OK we need your help and yours as well ma'am (Looking at Rose.)

Rose: My name is Rose, and I really don't want to be here with you kids I prefer an officer or soldier to lead us not you.

Ed: I'm no officer but I know...

Rose: Their right there! You said you're not an officer or an authority figure, so I don't have to follow your rules. I will only listen to a higher authority.

Ed: Alright, you don't have to Rose, but leaving now will get you killed.

John: Rose, I don't like this kids either, we can leave as soon as it's safe but for now let's stay the night and leave in the morning with me and whoever wants to go with us. (Looks at the group.) Who ever wants to join us is more than welcome too.

Rose: And you're name is?

John: It's John. (Extends his hand to shake Roses.)

Rose: (Shakes John's hand.) John, I'll take your offer, who else is going with John and I?

Mr. Nelson: I'll stay and take care of Beau and Caitlin they are my students. Rose, Ed here is a trustworthy person I've seen him around town helping out anyone he meets out of the kindness of his heart.

Rose: I don't trust him he gives me this weird feeling. Like he's killed before, and I don't mean killed today I mean before all of this. (Looking at Ed.) I hope I'm wrong but I can't trust him. my gut tells me not to trust him.

Chris: That's enough. *Exhales. Alright, Mr. Nelson and Beau there's some guns in the other room load up and rest for tonight. Caitlin there's some food, help yourself. Same goes for you two (Looking at Rose and John.)

 **[The group holds up for the night and Ed and Chris get acquainted with Mr. Nelson, Beau, and Caitlin. As soon as morning rises Rose and John leave the small group.]**

 **Ed:Just three days ago everything was fine the weather was beautiful. But Shit Hit the Fan, A new Virus emerges and kills off many people and brings them back from the dead. It spread into the U.S., Japan, UK, and even Russia. I was told that there are ships off of the coast of San Francisco, the Navy are taking in people. But here in the U.S. Rioters are attacking anyone who works for the Government, they blame this on the Gov. I guess that's their scapegoat. But I think it's punishment for all that humanity has done to this earth, Mother earth is taking her toll... or even God himself is judging us from above by punishing us for all of humanity's sins. the only good news I got was a big list of safe zones in the U.S. and our Allies, let's hope we get there in time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. High School of the Dead.**

 **Z-Day 2 1100 Hrs.**

 **[The dead are walking around the high school and are seen eating bodies. Gunfire is heard around the town.]**

Ed: (Looking outside.) Beau did you get a gun?

Beau: Oh yeah she's do just fine! (Looking at his M4)

Ed: That's heavy can you carry it?

Beau: Fuck yeah I can! (Aiming the M4, and notices Caitlin gathering MREs.) What are you doing?

Caitlin: Getting food for the trip.

Beau: OK, you ready we're about to leave.

Mr. Nelson: (Loading an M9) Ready!

Chris: Alright let's check and see if the pilot is awake. (Looking out the window to see the soldiers and rioters have been defeated and Zombies walking around)

Officer Ramos: (Looks around to see the group.) Where am I?

Beau: Were in a high school surrounded by the dead and we're going to leave, and you're our ticket out of here sir.

Officer Ramos: What? Where is the Sergeant the Lieutenant?

Chris: Yeah they're probably gone, and you're pretty much our only pilot out of this place and the only thing between us and the helicopter is those things outside.

Ed: Yeah you better wrap this up, (Putting on his vest.) those things just noticed us!

Beau: They're getting close. (Aims his M4)

Ed: Chris grab the bag next to you and take it!

 **[The group gets ready to run towards the helicopter trying to avoid the Zombies, as soon as the group runs Caitlin is surrounded by the dead.]**

Caitlin: Beau, Help me!

Beau: NO! (Starting to run towards Caitlin.)

Ed: (Looking at Beau) I got this. Chris help the officer!

(Ed aims his FN FNC and fires at the zombies.) Hey you undead freaks come get some! *POP! CRACK! POP!

Caitlin: HELP! (Walking back towards a wall.) *EEEEK!

*CRACK! CRACK! POP! POP! POP!

 **[Ed run's out of ammo, as he reloads a zombie grabs his rifle and takes it.]**

Ed: (Letting the zombie take the rifle) Oh yeah?! (Grabs his PT101 AF) take this too! *BOOM! (Shoots the zombie and picks up his FN FNC.)

Caitlin: Behind you! (Chris fires at a zombie behind Ed) *PRAPAPAP!

Ed: Thanks, I got this. (Gets close to the group of zombies and shoots all of them, and looks at Caitlin) You bit? (Checks her for any bites)

Caitlin: No. (Looks behind Ed and sees a crawling zombie approach them.) Look out!

Ed: Don't worry, it's only a crawler. Let's go. (Grabs her hand and starts to run.)

 **[Caitlin and Ed run to the helicopter.]**

Mr. Nelson: C'mon get inside! (Gets grabbed by two zombies and is bitten.) AHHH! *POP! (Shoots one of them.) Get out of here! (He walks backwards off the helicopter and fights the zombie.) *POP! POP! POP! GO! Save the... (Gets attacked by one of the zombies.) GAAAH!

Chris: (Looking at Officer Ramos) Let's go!

Caitlin: Mr. Nelson!

Beau: (Holding Caitlin.) No it's not worth it!

Mr. Nelson: KILL ME! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM!

Ed: Sorry. (Aims the FN FNC at Mr. Nelson and shoots him in the head.) *BAM! (Looks at Officer Ramos.) GO! GO!

 **[The helicopter heads south bound.]**

Officer Ramos: Hey guys I heard over the radio that there's some ships heading towards every coast. The only one their avoiding is San Francisco.

Chris: Is Japan one of the infected zones? We are trying to get their we have a friend who is stationed there on one of the Navy boats in Okinawa.

Officer Ramos: I don't know, but the Navy is helping evacuate all the civilians in Japan. Maybe we can locate your friend on one of the ships. If not their, there's other boats around the world helping out.

Ed: How far away are the ships? Sgt. Morales gave Chris a map.

Officer Ramos: I think they're just of the coast. Or they're still in Yokosuka or Okinawa. Our best bet is to find any safe place on the main land.

Ed: Oh. (Looking at the map.) What about San Francisco?

Officer Ramos: I heard on the radio that San Francisco was overrun and the military had dropped a MOAB in the center of the city.

Chris: Fuck. Hey what about the President?

Officer Ramos: Last I heard is he took off in Air Force One. I know the CDC has a plan even for a "Zombie" pandemic. I saw they even added a pdf online.

Beau: So where are we going? (Looking down at his Magazine.) *Click.

Officer Ramos: Hawaii first, we'll need to refuel before we get to Japan. If Hawaii is safe we'll stay there and head to Pearl Harbor.

Ed: Isn't Hawaii crawling with the infected? (Sitting down.) Could be risky.

Officer Ramos: Not that I know of, it's safe for the moment. But what ever place we do go to its going to be risky no matter what.

Ed: OK, we head to Hawaii and stock up, Chris do you still have the bag?

Chris: Yeah! (Moving back into the seats, and opening the bag.) What's in here?

Ed: I found some things that will come in handy...

Beau: An M4, a shotgun, ammo, mags some MREs and water.

Ed: Yep, I found them in the stockpile in the school. The bag also has the stuff from 711.

Officer Ramos: We should arrive in about 5 hrs. You all should all get some rest I'll need one of you guys to be co-pilot.

Chris: I'll do it.

 **[As the group leaves they notice the destroyed cities as they fly over the zombies.]**

 **Z-Day 2 1620 Hrs. The group arrives in Hawaii.**

Officer Ramos: Alright, hey wake up Hawaii to our left, it seems to be fine I'll look for a landing zone.

Chris: (Looks back.) Hey guys get ready to get off, and get some fresh air.

 **[The group spends some time in Hawaii relaxing for some time, before being confronted by some men in biohazard suits approaching the group with their weapons drawn.]**

Man: STOP RIGHT THERE! ARE YOU BIT!?

Officer Ramos: No we're fine, we're here only to refuel our bird and seek some refuge.

Man: MEN CHECK THEM JUST TO BE SURE!

 **[The men start to approach the group.]**

Officer Ramos: Were not bitten were just.

 **[The man's radio goes off.]**

Man: What's going on? Over.

Radio: _We have a passenger plane coming in hot, there not responding. Over._

Man: Try again. Over.

Radio: _I repeat passenger plane 465J pull up you are coming in too hot I repeat pull up! you're going to crash! You're too low to the ground! Pull up!_

Man: Did they... (The airplane's engines are heard above) SHIT! They're about to.

 **[The passenger plane crashes off screen.]**

Beau: (Climbs onto a truck.) Fuck! Those things are coming out of the wreck, we gotta get out of here now!

Man: Alright you guys just fuel up and fly out of here! (Looking at his men.) LET'S GO!

 **[The men in Biohazard suits drive off towards the wreck.]**

Officer Ramos: WE GOTTA GO NOW!

Chris: Right, guy's get whatever you can from the town and get back here in 10, GO!

Ed: Beau come with me, Chris cover Officer Ramos and Caitlin.

Chris: Wright. (Loading his M16A4.) *Click! Ka-Chlack!

 **[Ed and Beau go into the town and search for supplies.]**

Beau: Hey found a store it seems untouched.

Ed: (Looking through the window) Good let's check it and go. It's not far from where we are run inside and grab snacks and water. (Opens the door.)

 **[As Ed and Beau search and grab supplies thru the store. They are confronted by a group of people hiding in the store.]**

Man: (Aiming a hunting rifle at Ed.) Hey what are you doing here this is our hiding place, get out!

Ed: (Aims his FN FNC at him.) Hey! Put it down, I just want some food and drinks I'm not here to take you're hiding spot, just let me get some food and I'm on my way.

Man: NO! Put the bag on the floor and leave! I'm not letting anyone get our stuff!

 **[Beau walks in on the confrontation. The man turns and Fires his gun]**

Ed: Beau! (Shoots the man as the other survivors return fire.)

 **[The gunfire attracts near by zombies and they head to the and Beau crawl behind a counter for cover. As the survivors fire at Ed and Beau.]**

Ed: (Looking at Beau) Are you hit?!

Beau: Nah! He missed. Did you get him?

Ed: Don't know, let's get out...

 **[Zombies break through a window and attack the group.]**

*AAAAAAAH! (Screams) BAM! POP! POP! KRACK!

Ed: Fuck let's go! (Grabs the bag full of supplies.)

 **[Ed and Beau run back to the helicopter, as the zombies start to run after them.]**

Officer Ramos: Finally, what did you get? (Ed and Beau run past Officer Ramos.)

Ed: Beau get in and strap on! Caitlin you too! (Aims his FN FNC.) Chris shoot them! *Bam! Bam!

Officer Ramos: Were did they come from?! (Aims his Glock 21.) *POP! POP! POP!

Chris: *PRAPAPAP! Who cares just start the chopper. Ed did you get anything?!

Ed: Yeah plenty it's on my back! Chris get in and give them hell! *POP! POP!

Chris: Alright Ramos got the chopper started get in Ed!

Ed: (Climbs into the chopper) GO! GO! GO!

Officer Ramos: Got it! (Starting the Helicopter.)

Ed: (Shooting) Chris watch it! *BANG! BANG!

Chris: (Pushing a zombie off of the helicopter as it rises into the air.) Enjoy Hawaii, you ugly motha fucka!

Officer Ramos: Chris close the door, Strap up guys we have a couple hours left until we get to Japan, eat and rest if you can.

 **[The group takes off and heads towards Japan.]**

 **Day 2 1300 hrs. Japan time. The group arrive to Japan only to see the main land in total ruins.**

Beau: (Looking out of the window.) Holy shit! Guys it doesn't look good!

Officer Ramos: It's as bad as the U.S. maybe even worse!

Ed: Still we have to find the Navy and land on the ship if we can. The base on Okinawa or Yokosuka are the shipyards for the Navy.

 **[The group fly over the area and find no hope. They continue further into the main land.]**

Chris: Look! (Pointing at a skyscraper.) Is that a man on the roof!?

 **[To the right of the helicopter was a man standing on the roof of a skyscraper signaling the group's helicopter.]**

Chris: He needs help! Can we land!?

Officer Ramos: I'll try. (Turning towards the building.) Hold on!

 **[Officer Ramos tries to land the helicopter on the roof.]**

Caitlin: Do I open the door!?

Ed: Yeah let him in!

 **[Caitlin opens the door. And reaches for the man.]**

Caitlin: Give me your hand... (Looking up and notices a door slam open with zombies running out and jump the man and onto the helicopter.) Look out!

Chris: Pull up! Pull up!

 **[The horde of zombies run and jump onto the helicopter, causing it to lose control**.]

Beau: Close the door Caitlin!

Chris: HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!

*KA-CRAAAAASH!

 **[The helicopter starts to spin out of control and crashes near a road.]**

 **An Hour later.**

Ed: What... were... fuck! (Grabs his head.) AHH! My head. (Looking around. He grabs his knife and cuts the straps to the chair.) Chris... Beau, Caitlin?

Beau: Ed!? Ed! Help me... Caitlin she's hurt! I can't stop the bleeding!

Ed: Hold on let me check on Ramos, Officer... fuck... (Finding his dead body with a shard of glass deep in his neck, he grabs his Glock 21 and heads towards Beau.) Put pressure on her wound!

Beau: Ok I did! I got Caitlin, hold on babe! Ed get Chris!

Ed: Chris! Chris! (Runs towards Chris.)

 **[Surrounding Chris are zombie cadavers.]**

Chris: Don't bother *COUGH! Argh I'm done for man, (Tosses and empty magazine.) *Clink Clonk! I was bit trying to save Caitlin... *Cough! Do me a favor... (Looking at his M16A4.) bro.

Ed: Sure, tell me. (Grabbing the empty M16A4.)

Chris: I don't want to be one of those freaks please end it right now, do it for a friend?

Ed: (Nodding to Chris.) Sure, thing bro… Sure. (His eye get watery.)

Chris: Thank... *COUGH! (Coughing more violently.) I don't have much... Time. Save the… kids.

Ed: Chris? (Chris dies. Ed looks down.) See you soon bro. (Standing he grabs his knife and stabs Chris' head.) See you soon. (A tear rolls down his eye and cheek.) *Sniff.

Beau: Ed! (running towards Ed.) Caitlin she has a bad wound! I put pressure on her wound but I can't stop the blood!

Ed: Let me see!

 **[They both start running towards Caitlin.]**

Ed: (Kneeling and inspecting her.) Her wound it's...She's... She's gone. Beau I'm sorry. (Notices a bite mark on Caitlin.) Fuck.

Beau: What? No this... she was only hurt... (Starts to become hysterical.) I... she... I did what you told me to do!

Ed: (Grabbing Beau) Dude she's gone... she was... She was bit.

 **[Caitlin starts to twitch.]**

Beau: (Looking at Caitlin.) Look Ed! She's... She's fine she's moving. I knew it was a cut. Let me help her out!

Ed: No she was bit. Beau get away from her!

Beau: She's fine! Look she's.

 **[Caitlin start to shake violently.]**

Ed: (Looking at Beau) Get away from her! (Aims the Glock at Caitlin.)

Beau: (Walks backwards towards Ed.) No! She's... (Caitlin starts to Crawl towards Beau.) No she can't be dead. (He falls to his knees.)

Ed: Beau... (Approaching Beau) get away from her. (loading the Glock.) *Ka-Clank!

Beau: No she was cut (Noticing the missing flesh on her arm.) Ed give me the Gun...

Ed: (Hands him the Glock.) Are you sure you can do it?

Beau: (A tear drips from Beau's eye.) Thanks... (taking the gun he aims it towards Caitlin and starts to cry.) I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'M SORRY!

*KA-BAM!

 **[The sound of a gunshot is heard around the surrounding area as it echos.]**

 **Ed: We reached Japan, but at what cost? We lost Chris, Caitlin, and Ramos. The only ones left is Beau and Me, the only way we can make it is to find a sign of the authorities or the army. But it looks as if Beau won't last long, I wouldn't blame him he just lost his girl and he might end up killing himself if I don't snap him out of it. The only way I see it is if we stay the night and I try to calm him down, talk some sense into him, but this is a first for him, Let's hope I can talk to him. So he doesn't follow the same path I took.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Mourning the Dead.**

 **Z-Day 3. 1434 Hrs.**

Ed: I'm sorry Beau but we got to go... (Beau stands up and gets hysterical again.) We can't stay here.

Beau: Then go… I can't leave her alone.

Ed: Beau I can't just.

Beau: NO! You go! I'm staying with her, I want to kill those things for her I want to be with her! Their going to… (Starts crying.) pay for what they've done to Caitlin!

Ed: (Grabbing Beau's shoulders.) Beau, she wouldn't want that from you! She would have wanted you to keep going! You understand!?

Beau: How do you know!? HUH!?

Ed: I… (Looks down.) I.

Beau: You don't! You don't know what it feels to lose someone you loved!

Ed: Look, she would want you to keep going, to survive and not to die like her! She didn't die in vain, she tried to help someone she now has a good place up their.

Beau: (Calming down) But, I love her. I don't want to leave her.

Ed: I know you do kid, but the only way is to keep going. (Looking around the area.) I'm sorry we got to go, it's too hot here more of those things probably heard the fuss and are on their way here.

Beau: Can we at least bury her and them? (Looking at Chris and Officer Ramos.) They deserve at least that Ed.

Ed: Yeah We Can (Grabbing a large tarp.) come on. After this we need to find what ever survived the crash and leave.

 **1645 Hrs.**

 **[Beau and Ed both finish and leave the area. And they both walk towards the city.]**

Ed: So are you ok?

Beau: Yeah, sorry if I acted stupid back there. It just... everything came to me so fucking fast I. (Shakes his head.)

Ed: It's OK it happens to everyone. That's a lot for someone your age to handle.

Beau: Yeah at my age I should focus on other things like prom and what not.

Ed: (Stops in his tracks.) Yeah, prom.

Beau: (Notices that Ed suddenly changed when he mentioned prom.) Hey what happened to your gun?

Ed: Oh, it's in the bag can you hand it over?. (Looking at a military truck in the road.) Shit look! You think there's food? (Grabbing the FN FNC from Beau.)

Beau: Yeah maybe, or even some guns and ammo!

 **[Beau and Ed both run towards the truck. And open the back.]**

Ed: (Looking at the left over supplies) Alright this is some good luck we have here! (Grabbing some gun cases.) This is not military this is some police weapons or something, there's a map to a school in the city called.

 **[Gunfire erupts from the back ground.]**

*RATATATATATAT! BLAM! BLAM! BOOM!

Beau: Shit! Take cover! (Runs towards a wall.)

Ed: Who the fuck is shooting! (Both running towards a wall and putting away the map.)

Beau: (Looks to the side of the vehicle.) I see one! He looks like a cook and he's got some friends.

 **[Both Beau and Ed shoot at the incoming group.]**

*POP POP POP POP POP POP!

Beau: Who the fuck are this people!?

Ed: (Noticing one with multiple tattoos and a katana.) Maybe Yakuza, Don't worry they're tough but ain't invincible. There seems to be five of them. (Grabbing the extra magazines from the Bag.) on the count of three we kill 'em. 1... 2... 3!

Krack! BAM! BAM! POP! KRACK! POP!

 **[Beau and Ed fire at the group, Ed kills a female member.]**

Ed: Got one! (Looking behind her was the man with tattoos as he kneels in front of her.) Shit I just pissed of Katana guy! (The man charges towards Ed screaming.)

Beau: Watch out Ed!

Ed: Got it! (He draws his PT101 AF custom and shoots the gang member.) Fucking DIE! *POP! POP! POP!

Beau: Help! (Walking backwards towards a fountain.) Fuck he's gonna get me!

 **[Beau is being chased by the butcher and is getting cornered.]**

Ed: (Yelling at the butcher) Hey you fat Fuck!

 **[The Butcher turns and runs at Ed]**

Butcher: (Starts to run at Ed.) AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ed: *BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Clink cling cling. Down fat ass. Beau you OK!?

Beau: *Huff Huff Ahhhh! The bastard cut my leg as I fell! Ahhh!

*BOOM! BAM! Ka-Boom!

Ed: Stay down! We got the others still shooting at us.

 **[The father and son shoot at Ed from behind cover until they run out of shotgun shells. They both turn and run from Beau and Ed.]**

Ed: Not today! (Aims the FN FNC and shoots the father in the leg.) Gotcha... (He notices the son trying to get his father.) Oh yeah!? (He shoots at the son and kills the father on the floor.) Yeah you better run you spineless piece of shit! Don't start a fight you ain't gonna finish!

Beau: Ed! *Huff. Huff

Ed: Right, (Running towards Beau.) is it bad?

Beau: It hurts a lot, (Looking down at the gash.) Damn that's huge. Ahhh!

Ed: (Pulling out some rags and bandages.) I'm going to put some pressure, so... sorry.

Beau: AUUUHHHHHGGG!...Fuck! (Grabs hold of the rifle in pain.)

Ed: Sorry, you think you can walk?

Beau: (Trying to walk but he falls down to his knee.) No it hurts to much. Fuck!

Ed: Alright sit tight, I need to see what stuff we can take from the truck. (Running back towards the truck.) Hey found a Remington M700, some mags for it, .223's and MREs.

Beau: An M700? Can I use it?

Ed: Yeah can you carry Both the M4 and it? (Grabbing the rifle and a medkit.)

Beau: The M4 is done for the Butcher hit the receiver and it won't work. (Ed patches up Beau's leg.)

Ed: Alright on the count of 3 I'll pick you up...1... 2...3 (Lifting Beau up to his feet.)

Beau: Ahhhgggg! Shit, I'm still bleeding Ed.

Ed: (Looks down at Beau's leg.) It's not as bad though. We need to find a secure place to patch you up the right way. We can't stay out in the open.

 **[Both start to walk for four blocks when they see a small bus.]**

Beau: (Points in the direction of a bus.) Hey is that a bus!?

Ed: Yeah but let's not approach it too quickly it's surrounded by them and it can be full...

Beau: (Noticing the bus starting to move.) Is it moving? There's people inside the bus.

Ed: Get down let me see the rifle.

Beau: (Handing the M700.) Here.

Ed: (Looking down the scope.)Well, I see what looks like students, maybe around your age Beau... Puta madre!

Beau: What do you see?

Ed: Their... their holding one of the them, looks like their fighting or arguing about... their picking him up... their throwing him out! (Handing the rifle back to Beau.)

Beau: What do we do? (Looking down the scope.)

Ed: Help him, he won't stand a chance. Those things will kill him. (Checking the FN FNC and runs down.)

Beau: Help him I'll cover you. (Loading a round into the chamber.) I'll get above the truck. (Slowly gets up the truck and aims down towards the bus.)

 **[Ed starts to run towards the bus. It starts to drives away.]**

Ed: Shit! (Taking cover behind a car.)

Yamada: Sensei! Please. (Running.) Help me!... Help me!

 **[The bus drives off as zombies surround Yamada. One female zombie lunges at Yamada. Ed starts to run towards Yamada.]**

Ed: (Watches as the zombie bites Yamada. He runs up and kills it.) Stay down kid!

 **[Ed turns to see ten zombies approach them.]**

Ed: To easy! (Taking out his knife.)

 **[The first 4 zombies drop as the screen goes to Beau racking the bolt on the rifle. Ed punches one zombie and stabs the second one next to the first zombie. As the zombie that was punched recovers from the blow Beau shoots it.]**

Beau: Boom, five down. (Racks the bolt.) *KA-CLANK! Cling! clang.

Ed: Die! You undead... (Gets grabbed by a zombie.) Son of... (Holding it back from biting him.) a bitch!

Beau: Shit stop moving. (Looking down the scope.)

Ed: You really look hungry take this! (Gets his PT101 AF out and puts it in the zombies mouth. And fires.) *Blam. Serves you right.

Yamada: Look out! (Holding on to his arm.)

Ed: (Turning and aiming his PT101 AF.) You just pissed me OFF! (Starts to shoot his pistol at the remaining zombies.) *SPITU! To easy.

Yamada: Thanks for...(Walking slowly towards Ed.) Helping me. Where did... you come from? How did you know I was...

Ed: Here? We were right above you, and were not from around here as you can tell and we're...

Yamada: We?

Ed: Me and a friend, he's over there, We're from out of the country in search of help.

Yamada: How did you get here, To Japan? You look like Americans. Are you two tourists?

Ed: No we got here in a helicopter, but we crashed and lost a few friends to them jumping onto our helicopter.

Yamada: I'm sorry. (Looks around at the dead bodies.)

Ed: What's your name kid?

Yamada: Yamada...*Cough! Cough! (Throws up blood.) Spliiiirrrrtt!

Ed: Shit, You were bit (Looking at Yamada's arm.) *Whispers. Fuck!

Yamada: Yeah, I think I'll be fine. (Continues throwing up.) I'm just not used to all of these...

Ed: (Looking at Beau as he slowly approaches.) He doesn't have much time. I saw he has a bit on his arm.

Beau: Fuck, were too late, we couldn't save him.

Yamada: You guys did save me I was only... *COUGH! I'm fine.

Beau: You don't know do you?

Yamada: No what?

Ed: When they get a bite out of you. Ya only have a little time before you turn into one of those things.

Yamada: (Looking afraid.) I didn't... Is it curable?

Beau: Sorry we don't know, but once bitten you're done. But tell us one thing why were you kicked out of the bus?

Yamada: Mr. Shido said I was not fit to follow them in their quest for building a new Japan. I didn't feel right with them doing what they were doing on that bus, so I wanted to find my parents and they didn't like the idea and they questioned me about it.

Ed: A new Japan?

Yamada: Yeah. *COOOUUUUGGGGHHH! (Coughing violently.) *SPLURT!

Beau: You think he's going to make it?

Ed: No, it's spreading through him fast. There isn't much we can do for him.

Beau: And we can't take him with us.

Ed: (Looking at Beau.) I know.

Yamada: I don't feel to good. (Starts to tremble.) I need to... (Falls to his knees.) *Thump. Lay down for a bit. (He leans on the side of a car.)

Ed: (Holding Yamada's shoulder.) Tell me one thing what does this Shido guy look like? For what you're sayin' about him he's no good to anyone he meets, and deserves some good ol' karma.

Yamada: He's the only adult on the bus you saw,he's wearing a suit and tie, wearing glasses, and a sleek hairstyle... what are you... going to do?

Ed: He's getting what he deserves for what he did to you, If he didn't kick you out you would still be alright, do you know where he might be going?

Yamada: (Looking pale.) He's heading towards some estate their taking in people. (Points down the street.) Head that way It's not to far from here...

Ed: An estate? OK.

Yamada: Yes, there seems... (Starting to pass out.) To be survivors... there.

Beau: Hey, *SNAP! SNAP! (Snapping his fingers.) Stay with us Yamada.

Yamada: Head down the street... and take a right...(Yamada starts to die.) it's gated, you can't miss it.

Ed: Yamada?

Yamada: (Leans on a car.) Please don't let him take more life away, he's taken enough by corrupting my classmates... by telling them...lies...(Yamada slowly dies.) Please... stop him.

Beau: He's gone. (Looks at Yamada's body slowly falls to the ground.)

Ed: (Looking at Yamada's corps.) I'll get him for ya kid, I promise. (Takes out his PT101 AF and aims it to Yamada's head.)

*BLAM!

 **[Beau and Ed walk towards the center of the city. And find a small two story building.]**

Beau: Hey look (Aiming towards a building.) let's go their.

Ed: Fine but let me go first. (Goes into the building finding nothing.) Nothing. That's weird, but good. (Signals for Beau.) I'm going up stairs let's keep quiet though.

Beau: Hey look there's a whole bunch of the dead near a barricade. (Looking into the distance.)

Ed: Yeah I see _Them_ , that barricade... could the survivors be nearby?

Beau: Should we head over? It could be the estate Yamada was referring too.

Ed: To risky, besides we're not that far away from the barricade. First let's secure the area and rest for a bit. I'm tired.

 **[Both walk into the building.]**

Beau: Hey what do we do if we see this Shido guy?

Ed: Well he sounds like he will do harm to anyone he doesn't like or have someone do it for him, pretty much an asshole. I'm going to take him out and anyone who is like him if we come across anyone like that. (Loads the magazines.)

Beau: Why? Did something happen to you like Yamada?

Ed: I was bullied throughout my high school years, from both teachers and students, one guy went to the trouble to kick my ass and say that I pulled a knife on him, I got arrested. I cleared my record after they found him lying, But things went bad especially at prom so I left to Mexico for a bit. And its history from their.

Beau: (Opening the door.) You're right, people like that will only cause trouble. But Yamada said there are other students with him, what about them?

Ed: Depends, I'll find out who were the ones who kicked out Yamada, and take care of them too.

Beau: And the rest?

Ed: Leave them, I don't know. *Clang clank. SLAP! (Puts one mag into the FN FNC.) If they want to follow they can but I wouldn't trust them. They're already corrupted by bull shit.

Beau: I have to ask you... I know I barely know you, but what did you do before all this?

Ed: I'll tell you some other time Beau.

 **[As the building was cleared and re-enforced Ed and Beau settle and stake out for the day. A few hours go by.]**

Ed: Hey you should load your gun (Grabs his PT101 AF's mags and loads them.) Also... (Puts down the mags and takes out the map.) We need to reach this school (Reads the map.)

Beau: OK (Slowly takes a seat on the floor.) Shit this cut is bad. Thanks for patching it up.

Ed: (Looks up at Beau.) No problem. Looks like that medical class I took was for a good cause.

Beau: (Looks at Ed's PT101 AF in his holster.) Hey I like your pistol where did you get it?

Ed: I had it custom made alongside another one which I have back at home. Just forgot to bring it. (Examines the PT101 AF.) I don't know if you know this, but this pistol is my custom design kinda to copy the two pistols from my favorite anime. Just I used the Taurus PT101 AF instead of the Beretta 92FS Inox.

Beau: Sorry I don't watch anime but the gun does look cool.

Ed: Yeah well the main female character called her pistols the " _Praiyachat Sword Cutlass Special_ " which was written on the side but mine says "Crees en el Cucuy?" translated to "Do you believe in the boogeyman?" And mine is just has a longer ported barrel instead of a longer slide and barrel and its chambered in 40 Smith and Wesson.

Beau: Cool. Changing it up so to not copy the gun?

Ed: Pretty much. (Looks over the edge.) Huh? Looks like some people are fixing the barrier.

Beau: No way! Just our luck there's people down their!? (Looks over the edge.) Should we head.

 **[A flash in the sky is seen.]**

Beau: What the hell was that!? (Looking up at the sky.)

Ed: (Looking up at the sky.) I Don't... SON OF BITCH! (Grabs his cell phone from his pocket and throws it to the floor.) *Clank clank crack.

Beau: What happened!?

Ed: My phone it started to burn in my pocket... (Looking at the phone.) it's smoking. What… the Hell?

Beau: Did the battery burn up?

Ed: No it couldn't have... Beau check your phone hurry!

Beau: (Grabbing his phone from his backpack.) Hey it won't turn on!

Ed: I knew it, Puta madre... that light, it was caused by an EMP!

Beau: A what?

Ed: (Looking at his watch.) Electromagnetic Pulse. An EMP destroys anything electrical and the only thing that can do that is a bomb goin' off above our heads. (Looking outside the window.) Fuckin' Hell!

Beau: What? (Looking outside.) It's the bus!

Ed: (Looking at the speeding bus.) It's going to crash into the barricade and the guys are still their!

 **[The bus rams the barricade and a swarm of zombies rush into the cleared streets. As Shido slowly recovers from the crash.]**

Beau: Is that the bus Shido is in? (Looking down the scope. Gun shots go off near the bus.)

Ed: Yeah, Beau snipe from here, use this balcony and cover me, don't let any of those things get near me. (Grabs the extra M4 and slings it over his shoulder.)

Beau: Those things are attacking the people, there's too many for you to take on! Ed!? ED!

 **[Ed runs down the stairs and barricades the bottom.]**

Ed: (Thinking to himself.) _Alright I go in drag the son of a bitch out and..._

David: HELP ME! (Running away from a small pack of zombies.)

Ed: (Looking at David.) Shido will have to wait. (Looking at the bus. Then back at David, then whistles at the Zombies.) HEY! You want someone to eat? Come get ME!

 **[The zombies ignore David and walk towards Ed.]**

David: Hey what are you thinking?

Ed: That's right come here... COME ON BITCH I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU! (Starts to shoot the FN FNC at the group of zombies.) *Pop. Pop. Pop.

David: (Drops to the Floor.) SHIT! (Covering his head.)

Ed: HEY I MIGHT NEED SOME HELP HERE!

David: BUT I ONLY HAVE A KUNAI!

Ed: *BLAM! BAM! POP! POP! (Looking at David's hand.) THAT'S FINE STAB THEM IN THE HEAD! *Cling clink clink clank.

David: (Getting up and tackling down a nearby zombie and stabs it.) DIE!

Ed: ALRIGHT! KEEP IT... (Pushes another zombie and reloading.) UP!

David: LOOKOUT! (Throws his kunai at a zombie that is behind Ed.) *SHHNNK!

Ed: *Huff Huff (Turning.) Nice throw man.

David: Thanks, but hey thanks for the help. (Walks towards the zombie and gets his kunai.)

Ed: No problem.

David: Is that an extra gun? (Looking at the M4 slung over Ed's shoulder.)

Ed: Yeah here, take it. (Giving it to David.) Better than a knife eh?

David: Hey thanks. Uhh sorry what's your name?

Ed: Eduardo Hernandez, (Extending his hand.) and yours?

David: David Holmes. (Shaking Ed's hand.)

Beau: HEY! (Looking over the balcony.)

Ed: Yeah?

Beau: You better get inside ASAP!

 **[A large group of zombies starts to walk towards the building.]**

David: Holy Fuck!

Ed: Get inside! *POP POP POP! (Shooting the FN FNC.) Get inside!

Beau: Shit that's (Looking into the scope.) a lot of them.

Ed: BEAU SHOOT!

David: (Shoots.) *Pop Pop Pop.

Ed: Control your shots David!

David: (Aiming the M4 and shooting.) DIE YOU UNDEAD FREAKS!

 **[Both David and Ed fire and walk backwards to the door and close it.]**

Ed: Hey David, nice shooting.

David: Thanks, first time too.

Ed: Shit.

Beau: (Yelling) There isn't many zombies anymore.

 **[David and Ed run up the stairs and towards the balcony.]**

Ed: Alright. Hey Beau this is David.

Beau: Hey, the more people we rescue the better, right?

David: Do you guys just look for people and help them?

Ed: No, but we will help anyone who needs it, even though we just met them.

David: Alright but can you guys help me get back to my friend? And what about the bus? You guys saw it crash right? Maybe we can help anyone inside it.

Ed: Yeah no, I'm goin' there for some payback on this Shido guy that kick out some kid a couple of hours ago, and yeah we can help you reach your friend after this.

David: OK but isn't that a little extreme, killing someone you don't know? And how do you know he did kick the guy out?

Ed: For what I understand he's no good and it seems he's corrupting the minds of some teens in that bus and we saw it with our own eyes. What kind of person does that and to a kid?

David: So we need to take him out huh?

Ed: We? You don't have to go I can handle it David. (Looking at David.)

David: He sounds like a coward who's manipulating the minds of the innocent to do his dirty work. And I don't like that it's unacceptable.

Beau: Speaking of the SOB I think he was drivin' the bus.

Ed: How do you know?

Beau: (Looking down the scope.) Yamada gave us a brief description of him right? He said he's wearing a suit and tie and he's wearing glasses. Take a look this guy matches the description 100%.

Ed: (Looking down the scope.) Bingo! I'm gonna take the shot. *Click. (Ed disengages the safety.)

Beau: Don't! You got students behind him. You might hit one in the crossfire.

David: Hey there seems to be smoke coming from behind some buildings over their. (Pointing in the direction the bus was coming from.)

Ed: (Aims the M700 in the direction.) You're right, and lots of it. what the Hell is going on over their?

 **[Ed sees an explosion in the rifle scope.]**

David: It's the fucking 4th of July over their.

Beau: He's running for it Ed!

Ed: What!? (Aims the rifle back to the wrecked bus.) Shit he's running I'm not that good of a shot to take him out, by the looks of it he's taking with him two more survivors with him a girl and guy.

David: What do we do? Do we go after them?

Ed: We go to the bus and interrogate any remaining students maybe they can tell us where he's going.

David: I'm in.

Ed: Alright, (Gets his back bag and takes out two suppressors, and hands them to David and Beau.) here take this and attach them to the M4 and rifle. Beau take out any one of them while we're in the bus, David follow me we're going to stop by the bus and say hello.

Beau: Were did you get these?

Ed: From the stock pile in the class room.

David: You in the Military?

Ed: No. I get that alot recently.

David: I thought you might of been since the uniform and what not. Well 'nough questions let's go.

 **[David and Ed both run towards the bus and reach the broken windshield.]**

Ed: (Putting on a bandanna.) David you should cover your face too. (Handing him a bandanna.)

David: Right (Puts on the bandana.)

Ed: Let's use the door like normal people. (Starts to open the bus doors.)

David: Damn, I see why he left in a hurry, many of his students are hurt. (Looking around the bus.)

Ed: (Walks towards a girl, bends over to check for a pulse.)

Taniuchi: (Grabs Ed by the arm. *Her vision is blurry) Help sensei.

Ed: I ain't no sensei. Can you get up? (Extending his arm to help.)

Taniuchi: No, I... (Trying to get up.) I can't... Ugh. My head. (Grabs hold of her forehead.)

Ed: Here... (Picks up Taniuchi.) sit down. Now tell me where do you think Mr. Shido is going?

Taniuchi: I heard him say he's...heading.

Miura: Don't talk to her... Don't tell him anything Taniuchi. He's a fucking American... He's probably like those Marine that killed that girl.

Ed: (Looking at Miura.) So much hate, I'm not like them. Those men give the Marines a bad name. I'm nothing like them, so suck a cock!

Miura: Fuck you!

Ed: Errgh. (Stands up and approaches Miura.) Looks like I'm goin' to have some fun with you. (Slinging the FN FNC, and taking out his knife.) If I were you, I would of kept my mouth shut and not interrupt my conversation.

Miura: Fuck you asshole!

Ed: *POW! (Punches Miura.) Now, you're really pissin' me off, now I'm asking nicely, tell me were the son of a bitch is going and you will be fine. If not... Hehe (Smirks.) I'm really gonna have fun with ya... and you don't want to see me that.

Miura: Fuck you! (spitting on the floor.) And the other soldiers that are stationed here!

Ed: I warned you... *SHHHHKK! (Stabs the knife through Miura's shoulder.) Don't you dare talk about those soldiers, They deserve better! But people like you give them a bad name, get it through your head their here to help!

Miura: AHHHH! You son of... *BIFF! (Ed punches Miura.)

Ed: Shhhhh. Never piss me off.

 **[The remaining student watch as Miura screams in pain.]**

Miura: AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG! Typical thing for an American to do! Ever since we let your army make bases here you and the rest are nothing but trouble for the Japanese people!

David: Hey shut him up he's attracting those things. (Looking out the bus window.)

Ed: (Covering Miura's mouth.) Shut up, this could have been avoided if you did what I asked. (Removes his hand from Miura's mouth.) Tell me where he's going. (Twisting the knife in Miura's shoulder.) And I'll pull this out.

Miura: *Ugghhh. I won't tell you!

Taniuchi: Just tell him or he's going to kill you Miura!

Ed: She's right, just tell me and all I'll stop. The screams of the damned are so... close I can hear them. Their calling your name. Miura… Miura… Miura.

Miura: Why do you want to know where Mr. Shido is going? *Ugh. He didn't do anything wrong. (Ed twists the blade again.) *UGHHH.

Ed: Are you sure Miura? Does the name Yamada ring any bells?

 **[All the students are shocked as Ed mentions Yamada.]**

Kawamoto: How do you know Yamada?

Ed: I saw what happened, you all decided to kick him out, for coming to his good senses and trying to find his family, but Shido decided he was unfit to be with this SICK group. So... he decided to kick him out.

Taniuchi: He didn't he tell us to. (Covering her mouth.)

Ed: So the truth is coming out, I know he didn't but someone did, where is the student who said to kick him out?

Miura: *ARGH… (In pain.) She left with Shido.

Ed: What's her name? Tell me and I'll pull the knife out (Gripping the knife.)

Miura: Miku Yu… (In pain.) MIKU YUUKI!

Ed: Their we go, (Pulling out the knife.) simple, now which one of you cares to tell me where they went?

Kawamoto: (Looking at Miura as he grabs hold of his shoulder.) Before we crashed we were heading to the estate but we were kicked out, we don't know where he's going. But he might be heading towards the center of the city.

Ed: OK it's going to be hard but I'll find him and make sure he dies. Now before we part our ways were are the remaining two students who grabbed and threw out Yamada? Hmm. Their not going away so easy. (Cleaning his knife.)

Kurokami: (Looking at Miura.) Their both gone.

Ed: (He noticed as Kurokami looked at Miura.) Really, their not here?

Kurokami: No they left with...

Ed: (Walks towards Kurokami.) You're lying. (Aiming the FN FNC at Kurokami.)

Kurokami: No I'm not. (Looks down the barrel of the FN FNC.) *EEK.

Ed: *Click The safety is off. (Switching the safety to fire.) I don't mind killing again. I'm a natural at this kid, so spill it.

Kurokami: *Gulp. I don't... Know really, I don't.

Miura: (Standing up.) It was me I did it! Me and Tsunoda!

Ed: (Turns his head. And looks at David.) David. (Signaling to grab him.)

 **[David grabs Miura.]**

Ed: Thanks, now like I said you're not getting away unpunished, and neither is Tsunoda. But right now, (walking towards David and Miura, while taking out his PT101 AF.) this is a 40 hollow point it can take down a man in his tracks with one well placed shot. (Aims the PT101 AF towards Miura's head.) David. (David let's go.)

Miura: No! Don't! (Putting his hands out.) Please I beg of you.

Taniuchi: No please! Don't you're going to hurt him!

Ed: (Aims at Miura's knee.) * KABLAM! (Fires the PT101 AF and Miura drops to the floor.) *Thump!

Miura: (Slowly reacts to his injury.) Ahhhh. Fuck! ARGH!

Ed: (Kneels down and covers Miura's mouth.) Your knee right now is totally fucked up. That hollow point expands on impact which causes good damage to both your knee and my wallet.

Miura: HMMMM! ARGMMMHH! (Muffled screaming.)

 **[Miura is still on the floor, and the other students watch as Miura rolls in pain.]**

Ed: (Uncovers Miura's mouth.) Now where is the other one? (Aiming the PT101 AF to his head and presses down.) Hurry before you become another name on my list.

Miura: ARGH! Tsunoda left with Shido and Miku!

Ed: Thank you, (Getting up and grabs Miura by the shirt and drags him outside the bus.) see those things? Their hungry and you my friend, are going to feed their hunger. Unless you tell me where they went.

Miura: We told you he's heading towards the city! Please let me go!

Ed: Hmm. Sure, I'll let ya go... (Carries Miura towards the front of the bus.) out here.

Miura: No, don't please don't!

Taniuchi: No please don't kill him!

Ed: (Looking back at the students.) You should've thought about that when you kicked out Yamada, he probably said the same thing. (Whispers in Miura's ear.) _You messed up, and now you have seen a small glimpse of the monster inside of me._

 **[The other students run towards the front of the bus and watch.]**

Ed: (Whistles at the zombies.) Come get your dinner!

 **[Ed pushes Miura onto the floor as zombies approach him. And they grab him.]**

Miura: AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! HELP ME! AAAAGGGHHHH!

Ed: (Looks as Miura gets ripped apart.) David let's go before they finish.

Miura: (In pain yells) HELP ME PLEASE!

 **[The remaining student's watch as the zombies rip apart Miura. David and Ed both start walking towards the building Beau is in. Ed turns aims he's FN FNC and kills Miura.]**

*BAM! Clink clink.

Ed: (Takes off and throws his bandana on the floor.) Sorry if you found that uncomfortable to watch David.

David: A little bit but I have to get use to the violence this world will bring upon us. This outbreak will bring humanity either closer to each other... or bring out our inner demon.

Ed: True... Let's get Beau and find your friend. I apologize right now for the future things I have to do, for the safety of our group. I have to do things I never thought I'd have to do again.

David: No, I uh... understand for our safety and survival. Hey, uhm I just notice some thing why would Shido crash the bus?

Ed: He didn't, the EMP fried the bus, the forklift and anything electrical within a certain area of the blast.

David: So that explains the flash earlier. (Looking up at the sky.)

Ed: Yeah, and that's why we have to reach your friend, he could be in danger.

David: She should be fine. She's hiding in a safe place in the city.

Ed: She? Sorry I suspected... your friend was a guy. My bad.

David: No it's fine but she's hiding on the second floor of a house. (Pushes back a zombie that approaches Ed and David.)

Ed: Sounds secure, as long as she stays quiet.

David: We know, they're sensitive to noise. We saw how they react to loud noises outside of the house.

Ed: (Opening the front door to the building.) Beau! Let's go before thing get worse.

Beau: (Limping down the steps.) Alright can you get the stuff upstairs?

David: I got it. Ed can you cover us?

Ed: No problem. Go, I got this. (Grabs hold of Beau and aims his FN FNC at the street behind them.) Looks like the students decided to run away.

 **[The three walk closer towards the city and reach some small housing complexes. They reach the house were David's friend is located.]**

David: Here we are. Not much but it's secure with these windows already boarded up when we got here, and the second floor windows are open for some weird reason, maybe the people used them to shoot from. (Opening the door.) Hey Gabi, I'm back!

Gabi: Hey keep quiet those thing are close. (Walking down the steps.) Oh!?

David: Sorry, but hey I found some people who can help us, they got guns and know how to use them. This is Ed the gunner, and this is Beau the sniper.

Ed: Hello, I'm Edward Hernandez.

Beau: Hi, I'm Beau Lambrecht.

Gabi: Hey I'm Gabi Jurado. Cool David you found some nice back up here.

David: Hey did you notice a flash?

Gabi: Yeah I did, what was it?

David: An EMP. That's what Ed here said it was.

Gabi: A what? (Looks confused.)

Ed: An EMP is a bomb that detonates above the earth's atmosphere and destroys anything electrical like cell phones, radios, cars, anything like that.

Gabi: So anything electrical?

David: (Looks shocked.) The fridge! (Running towards the fridge.) NO!

Ed: (Points toward the direction David ran.) Including that.

David: (Holding up some food.) The food is still cold. we can make it for a while.

Beau: For now, but later in the day the food will get warm, the only thing we have to do to keep it fresh, so we need to dry any meat, and find all the canned food and any water and take it.

Ed: Yeah, and we have to reach the school.

Gabi: What school? And what do you mean by leave? We're fine here where we are.

Ed: Uh. This school (Taking out the map.) Shintoko Elementary. It seems as the police or military are helping any survivors, I got the map from this wrecked truck we found earlier today. If we reach it we would be safe their.

Gabi: And how are we going to get their? I know where it is but it will take time and who knows how many of those things are out their.

Beau: Well we have guns and Ed here knows a thing or two on shooting.

David: (Walks back with some food in hand.) Well we can't reach the school on an empty stomach let's eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Sins of our Fathers.**

 **Z-Day 3.**

 **[A few hours before the EMP explosion. Inside a small restaurant.]**

Orochi: Where could they be? (Walking towards the bar.) They're taken too long, they should have been here with the food and weapons by now… what the fuck!

Kichirou: (Running towards the restaurant.) Let me through! (Passing armed men.) Get me Orochi! (Yelling.) Orochi! Orochi!

Orochi: (Running towards the door.) Kichirou, what's wrong!? Where are the others!?

Kichirou: (Panting.) We... were attacked by a man and a boy... they were going through a truck full of the supplies... they killed everyone, even my dad!

Orochi: Calm down, (Turning to see his armed men at the ready.) did you see what he looked like? Were he was heading?

Kichirou: I... took a photo (Taking out his cell phone.) here take a look. (Handing Orochi the cell phone.) He looks like an American Soldier.

Orochi: No, the uniform is wrong, they currently use a different digital style he's wearing a sand or tan style. He's no Soldier but they might not be alone. Did you see anyone else with him other than the boy?

Kichirou: No, but I'm not sure.

Orochi: I'm not taking any precautions with this "Soldier" He will pay for killing your father. MEN! (The armed men turn to look at Orochi.) Get your weapons and load up in the cars, were going to get this man and punish him for his crimes against us!

 **[Orochi's gang heads out towards the location of the truck.]**

Orochi: Kichirou theirs the truck but nothing else. (Looking around to see the bodies.) Were do you think they left? (Turning.) Men search the area! If you find him bring him to me!

 **[The armed men exit the cars and search the surrounding area.]**

Orochi: Did you wound the soldier?

Kichirou: I don't know, but I know the boy is hurt. The butcher got him good.

Armed gangster: Sir! We found a trail of blood leading towards the city! And we found this. (Handing Orochi the destroyed M4.)

Orochi: Let's go! (Stepping into a car.) Once we find them don't hold back! I want he's dead body in front of my feet!

Kichirou: The soldier has a machine gun the boy now has a sniper rifle.

Orochi: Did it seem that he knew how to use the machine gun?

Kichirou: Yes, he shot my dad dead from a good distance away, took down the Yakuza and his girl in ten shots.

Orochi: What about the Butcher, How did he die?

Kichirou: I didn't see. I think the soldier killed him too. by the looks of it he might have previous training and he's a skilled marksman.

 **[A bright flash is seen in the sky. The Cars all suddenly stop.]**

Armed Gangster: Sir we lost power to the cars.

Orochi: What? Did the batteries die, or we ran out of gas?!

Armed Gangster 2: Sir! We have a small bus to our right!

Orochi: Check it they could be inside.

 **[Four men run towards the bus to see the remains of Miura surrounded by some Zombies.]**

Armed Gangster 2: Sir (Walking back towards Orochi.) We only found some spent casings and the remains of a body and multiple footprints.

Orochi: Nothing else?... (Looking around and sees smoke coming from the street.) I know who lives here... we need to leave… That's the Takagi estate.

Armed Gangster 2: The Takagi estate sir? Wonder what happened?

Armed Gangster 3: By the looks of it the bus crashed and it might of let the dead in. (Looks back at a building.) Sir this building here has some spent casings as well and the trail of blood presumably from the boy. It leads further into the city.

Orochi: Alright we walk from here take everything out of the cars and follow the blood!

 **[Back at David's and Gabi's hideout. 18:05 hrs.]**

Ed: Hey can we put our stuff inside this room?

Gabi: Yeah go for it, our casa es su casa.

Ed: Thanks. We all leave in the morning. Hey Beau how's your leg?

Beau: Better, thanks Gabi.

Gabi: No problem lucky we had an emergency kit. You guys should sleep you both had a rough day and the best we can do is keep watch for a bit longer.

Ed: Thanks.

David: Hey Ed how much can the magazines hold?

Ed: 30 rounds but put in 28 makes it easy for the springs. Want me to help?

David: No it's fine I got it, just let me have all your magazines, it'll help me pass the time.

Gabi: David here (Handing him a cup of tea.)

David: Thanks. (Begins to drink the tea.)

 **[Ed walks upstairs into the room, then walks towards the window to close the curtains. Outside Orochi and his men are seen outside the house.]**

Kichirou: (Looking up at Ed as he closes the curtains.) that's him on the second floor window.

Orochi: Are you sure? (Looking at Kichirou.) Remember there's a lot of American soldiers stationed in Japan.

Kichirou: Yeah I'm sure about it. He's gonna pay for killing my dad.

Orochi: (Looking back at his men.) Let's burn them in their home!

 **[Back inside the house.]**

David: (Listens as something outside moves around.) Shhh. Gabi did you hear that?

Gabi: (Looking at David.) What?

David: I think... (Putting the magazine in Ed's bag.) I heard something.

 **[Orochi's men light some Molotov's and begin to throw it at the house.]**

David: (Walking towards a Window) I think someone's... (David see's the first three Molotov's hit the house.) *CRASH! FWOOOOSH! Were under attack! Ed!

Ed: David, Gabi! What was that! (Getting the FN FNC.)

Gabi: There's people outside!

Orochi: FIRE! (Aiming at the house.)

 **[Orochi's Men begin to shoot at the house.]**

*POP POP POP KRACK RATATATATATAT!

David: GET DOWN! (Grabbing Gabi and throwing himself over her to cover her.)

Ed: What the HELL! (Breaking a window and begins to shoot back at Orochi's men.) *RATATATAT DAMN THEIRS 17 GUY'S! DAVID THE GUN! (kicking the M4 towards David.)

Beau: WHO'S SHOOTING AT US?!

Gabi: (Running towards Beau and giving him a shotgun.) HERE WE FOUND THIS!

Beau: (Runs towards David.) David! Where are they!

David: Outside! Outside! (Shoots through the broken window.) *POP POP POP POP.

Orochi: THEIR! (Pointing towards David.) KILL THEM ALL! GO AROUND THE HOUSE AND BREAK IN!

 **[The men go around the house and start breaking into the house.]**

Ed: UP STAIRS! GO UPSTAIRS! (Running up the stairs.)

 **[David, Beau, and Gabi all run upstairs right behind Ed.]**

Ed: Come on!

David: Did you get anyone?

Ed: I don't know. David stay here and let's wait for them, when you see them, let them have it.

 **[David and Ed both wait for the men to reach the stairs.]**

Armed Gangster 5: They went upstairs get ready I don't know how many there are. (Turning the corner.)

Ed: NOW! (Shooting at the men.) *RATATATATAT

David: BURN! (Shooting at the men.) *POP POP POP POP POP

Ed: Gabi! Beau! Get our stuff and let's go! Me and David will cover you guys.

 **[Gabi and Beau both grab all the food and ammunition and put it in four backpacks.]**

Beau: (Getting the backpack and Shotgun.) Ready!

David: Let's go this place is burning up!

Ed: Let me go first if they shoot me I got protection. David right behind me. GO! (Grabbing his bag.)

 **[All four of them run down the stairs as more men rush in and shoot at them.]**

Ed: *RATAT! (Firing back at the men.) Go! I got them!

David: (Hitting one of the armed men.) No we're not leaving. (Shooting at another armed man.)

Ed: NO, GO! Head towards the school! Leave me some clues so I... (Ed gets shot in the chest and steps back.) GO!

David: *POP POP. NO! (Shooting at the men.)

Ed: David go take care of them giving him the map. (Ed takes a second shot. He fires back at them.) *RATATATATATAT (Reloads the FN FNC as he takes cover.)

David: (Looking back at Ed.) Follow your name Ed!

 **[Ed stumbles behind a wall and returns fire.]**

Ed: You want me?! COME GET ME! YOU SONS OF BITCHES! *RATATAT RATATATAT.

Armed Gangster 6: Sir! They took out half of our men!

Orochi: Don't stop until I SEE HE'S BODY!

Kichirou: Orochi I'm going in!

Orochi: Kill him for your father. (Handing him a MAC 10.)

 **[inside the burning house.]**

Ed: (Thinking to himself.) _I'm running low on ammo._ (Looking around.) _I need a gun._ (Slinging his FN FNC on his back. Picks up an AK-47.) This will do! (Turning around.) You Bastards wanna play! I'll play! Come get some!

 **[Ed stands up and fires at the remaining men, as he fires at them Kichirou steps into view as the last man falls.]**

*Ka-Clank POP POP POP

Kichirou: (Aiming the MAC 10 at Ed.) Turn you murderous asshole!

Ed: (Turning towards Kichirou.) Who the fuck are you!?

Kichirou: You don't remember? I'm the one who attacked you and your friend near the truck! You killed my FATHER! (Kichirou shoots at Ed.) *RATATATAT That's for my dad. *SPITU!

 **[Ed falls to the ground.]**

Kichirou: Not so tough! (Walks outside the Door as the house begins to topple over.) He might of been a lucky man, but his luck just ran out.

Armed Man 6: Sir they're only five of us left do you think he's dead?

Orochi: (Looking into the flames as the MAC 10 goes off.) Kichirou did you finish him!?

Kichirou: (Runs out the house and towards Orochi.) Yeah, he's dead I killed him! Lets go before those thing get close to the area.

 **[Ed walks out of the fire aiming the FN FNC at the remaining gangsters.]**

Ed: HEY DIP SHIT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SHOOT! *RATATATATAT! (Aiming his FN FNC at them, and firing. Killing Kichirou and the bodyguards, as Orochi is hit in the stomach.)

Orochi: (Crawling towards a rifle on the floor.) You... you're suppose to be dead! Kichirou killed you! We all heard the gunshots!

Ed: (Knocking on his vest.) Body armor, it can stop a 7.62x51mm rounds.

Orochi: (Turning over to see Ed aiming his FN FNC at him.) YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!

Ed: You can't kill me, even if I die I'm going to be a fucking problem, *HAHAHA! Do you believe in the Cucuy mother fucker? (Ed aims and then shoots Orochi.) *BLAM!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: *El Cucuy y los Muertos. *The Boogie man and the Dead.**

 **Z-Day 4. 0800 Hrs.**

 **Ed: "** _ **You can't Kill me**_ **." That was the last thing I told the man who wanted revenge, after killing some of his people. Let's hope that was the last of them, now the only thing I have to do is re-group with the rest and head towards the school. So far I'm like a kid who's lost in a big store... I have no idea where I am, or where to go. I just have to find those clues and I'll be on track... first things things first ammo, food, water and rest. This to me is a sign that God hates us.**

Ed: (Leaning on a car and looks up to the sky.) I'm fucking lucky. Thanks big guy. (Looking around.) I need some ammo.

 **[Ed walks over to pick up some AR15 and Type 89 magazines. Then Ed see's one of Orochi's men stuck underneath a fallen pillar. He walks over to him.]**

Ed: Well well, looks like we have a survivor? (Looking down at Armed Gangster 6.)

Armed Gangster 6: Help me... (Struggling to pick up the pillar.) Please, I think I broke my leg.

Ed: Why should I help you? You shoot at me, I remember because of that mask. (kneeling over to take of the balaclava.) Well, that's what you look like? So young. You could of made a big difference in this world… instead you choose the thug life. Pathetic.

Armed Gangster 6: Help me! Please!

Ed: (Taking out his PT101 AF.) I don't help gangsters. Besides you know what they say, You live by the gun... *Click. You die by the gun. *KA-BLAM! CLINK! (Shoots armed Gangster 6 in the head.) *Clink! Clink!

Ed: (Looking at his PT101 AF as it locked back.) Empty... (Reaching for an extra magazine. Only to see their all gone.) Great I'm out ammo. (Looks down at the balaclava.) I can use this. (Putting it on, and putting away his PT101 AF.) I'll reload the gun latter.

 **[Ed goes and picks up the magazines and finds a Glock 17.]**

Ed: A Glock? Didn't think they had them out here. (Checking the chamber.) Has a round, alright a small downgrade to mine but will do. (Looks at a close by body and searches it for mags.) three extra mags, sweet. Now to load up the gun. (Grabs the FN FNC mags and puts them in his vest and he empties the Type 89 mags.) loading this things are hard, (Grabs his PT101 AF and loads the mags.) I'll put the Glock away and use the bad boy.

Zombie: *Moaning. (It walks towards Ed.)

Ed: (Turns to see the Zombie.) Oh, just you. (Picks up a rock and throws it at the house window.)

Zombie: (Moaning it turns to the noise of the broken glass and walks away.)

Ed: Fucking brain dead. (Continues to load the remaining magazine. and puts on the balaclava) Alright, I know from the map there was a store nearby. *GRRRGGGLE! (Ed's stomach growls.) Huh, I'm hungry. Need food.

 **[Ed walks down the road into a small convenience store. 1356 Hrs**

Ed: (Aims the FN FNC into the building.) No one, should be careful who knows what's inside.

 **[Ed opens the door slowly, and then enters.]**

Ed: (Checks to see if there's anything inside.) Never been so happy to see this much at my disposal! (Grabs the nearest bag of chips, soda, and candy bars. Lifts his mask then begins to eat.) so good, haven't had food in a while! *PSSST-Clack! (Opening the soda and takes a drink.) Weird but it's good.

*Clunk Clank.

 **[The sound of a bottle clanging into another is heard. Ed turns to see a dark figure.]**

Figure: (Stands in the darkness.)

Ed: Hello?

Figure: (Slowly moves in the shadows.)

Ed: (Puts down the soda.) Hey it's OK, I won't hurt you, do you speak...

Zombie: *AAARGH! (Screams, and runs at Ed.)

Ed: FUCK! (Gets his PT101 AF.)

Zombie: (Grabs Ed and pulls him down.) *HEARGH!

Ed: (Falls and drops the Pistol to grab the Zombie by the neck.) Shit! *FWAP! THWACK! (Ed punches the zombie and grabs his PT101 AF.) *BAM! (Ed kills the zombie.) Fucker you almost got me. (Pushes the body off of him.) *Whump Thump.

 **[Ed gets up, he then goes and check the building to see if it's safe to sleep in.]**

Ed: Alright, nothing movin' in here just need to secure a small spot and sleep. (Grabs his food and begins to eat again.) Ah, that hit the spot. (Closes his eyes.) Just need to rest up.

 **[Ed falls asleep. Ed's dream.]**

 **Z-Day 1. 1230 Hrs.**

Ed: (Listening to the music in his car. Disturbed's Prayer is heard on the radio.) *Beep. (Hangs up his cell phone.)

CD: _Another nightmare about to come true will manifest tomorrow. Another love that I've taken from you lost in time, on the edge of suffering. Another taste of evil I breed will level you completely. Bring to life everything that you fear. Live in the dark, and the world is threatening..._

Ed: What the fuck? Those kids are going fast... *Vrrrrrm. Vrrrrrm. (Picks up his cell phone and looks at it.) Hey Chris.

Chris: _Hey! Where are you!?_

Ed: Hanging out in the Park.

Chris: _Turn on the radio._

Ed: What for?

Chris: _Listen to the news!_

Ed: OK. (Turning the radio to the first channel.)

Radio: _The Horror I am seeing right now, it seems that some riots have broken out in front of the capitol and are attacking anyone insight, police are now using deadly force against the rioters and paramedics are rushing to aid the wounded from the rioters, My GOD they're eating random people... Oh my GOD! Their attacking the paramedics their...they're coming towards us... GET Back! GET BACK!... AHHH!_

Chris: _Ed you heard it?_

Ed: Yeah what the fuck!? Get Dan and Jordan, and meet at my place!

Chris: _Alright, you're place got it!_ _Shits real bro!_

Ed: Shit has finally hit the fan. (Driving the car out of the park.) Shit! (Slamming on the breaks.) There's a lot of people out here trying to escape. (Watching as people are driving out of the small town.) Dixon was never this busy.

 **[Ed arrives to his house at the same time Chris, Dan, and Jordan do.]**

Ed: Guys! (Clicking open the garage door.) Follow me. Dixon's residents are all trying to evac, all of the high school students left in a hurry trying to reach safety.

Jordan: You guys heard all that shit that's happening?! People eating one another!

Chris: Those bastards did all of it! They got their hands on dirty bombs and used them on us!

Ed: Who? The goat fuckers? Their too 17th century to figure anything out Chris. (Unlocks a gun safe.) But then again not all terrorists are dumb as rocks. Some have degrees in pristine schools from the U.S.

Dan: Maybe they did but let's not jump to conclusions I just called my brother, he's stationed off the coast of Japan, he said it's so far fine. He told me to reach him if I can, Ed do you have enough guns?

Ed: I prepared for something totally different not this, but (Grabbing his FN FNC.) this is close enough. *KA-CLANK! (Racking the charging handle on the FN FNC.) Take your pick boys, I got 2 shotguns, a rifle, and 5 handguns and some homemade pipe bombs.

Chris: So where do we go? (Getting one of the pistols.)

Ed: (Putting on his Knee pads.) I don't know, Chris you are the only one who I can think of who can lead us.

Dan: (Putting on a vest and looks at the rifles.) Yeah, you beat us in getting the team leader part at work. Why not here to? (Reaching for the rifle.)

Jordan: I agree. (Loading the pistol and he packs some pipe bombs into his bag.)

Chris: Uh. But this is different to Jack in the Box guy's... this is the real shit, if I fail in Jack I get in trouble, here I or you guys can die!

Ed: Still, I might be the oldest but you have leadership material. (Puts on his vest.) Besides I've only lead a few times in my old job and I work better by myself. I'll make an acception since y'all are my friends, but no offense you all need more training and I'll get you guys hurt since you guys don't know my tactics.

Chris: Alright... I guess if you all agree. We need to find our friends and get towards an airport and fly the hell out of here towards Dan's Brother.

 **[Dan, Jordan, and Ed all agree.]**

Chris: Alright! Ed give me a gun, were going for our friends! (Ed hands him a shotgun.) Guys load up! (Walks towards Jordan.) Don't worry Jordan she'll be fine. I'm sure of it.

Jordan: I know, she's strong and a fighter, but what about Victor? (Looking down at his phone.)

Chris: He's with Christina their fine together.

Dan: They can handle themselves. (Grabs two vest and gives it to Chris and Jordan.)

Ed: Guy's let's go find our friends. (Putting on his hat.)

 **[Ed wakes up.]**

 **Z-Day 4 2348 Hrs.**

Ed: (Opens his eyes and sits up.) Chris... you were a good leader, a good friend. (Looks outside to see it turning dark.) Better move and find a better hiding spot in the morning.

 **[Ed stays up all night watching as the zombies walk around. During the remaining hours of night Ed takes off the mask.]**

 **Z-Day 5 0300 Hrs.**

Ed: (Thinks to himself.) _I know I said I was like a ghost, but I'm more like a monster. Once I kill I get in the zone. Rather than being a ghost (Looks around and finds a painting set.) I rather go back to what I was..._ (Paints the balaclava with sharp teeth.) El Cucuy.

 **[Ed walks down the empty streets for hours only to find himself lost in the city. As he walks he notices how dead quiet it is in the city. There is no sign of any life only what of what once was.]**

 **Ed: It's so quiet... to quiet, no sign of any survivors or those things, only the memories of what once used to be a beautiful place, with people as far as one can see, streets cluttered with cars, buses and businesses, but now it's a ghost town, millions of people all gone in one night, either evacuated or infected with the virus, well I believe it's a virus, while others believe it to be a something else, a curable sickness huh. But in reality it's worse, not in terms of the virus but in the sense that the very nature of man has been... lost. People have gone mad, and can't tell right from wrong killing others for fun, to seek the thrill, the high of it. Hope was lost long before the virus even began though, maybe this is a sign from above to wake up, to give one another a helping hand and survive together. Or it's a sign that God has finally given up on humanity and Satan has taken over by bringing Hell to earth.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6 The Red Mile.**

 **Z-Day 5 0600 Hrs.**

Ed: (Inhales.) Shit! I've been walking for hours and no sign of anything! Only empty streets and I found only one sign to... (Ed walks past a corner only to see a large group of Zombies.) Fuck.

 **[The large group of zombies turn to hear Ed and slowly approaches Ed, then they begin to walk towards him.]**

Ed: This isn't good! (Drawing his PT101 AF out of its holster. And fires at the zombies.) *BLAM! BLAM! BAM!

 **[Ed runs towards a large abandoned warehouse, upon entering Ed notices it's large interior, space, and its security.]**

Ed: This should do good for fending of the hoard. (Opening a door.) Holy shit, what kind of warehouse is this? (looking around and sees a stash of weapons.) I hit the jackpot this could be the safe house to a...

 **[Zombies approach the warehouse and begin to break into the windows.]**

Ed: (Picking up an MP7.) Who ever owns this must of stole it from the police it has a suppressor and Eotech, it's so light. Can't wait to fire this! (Looks and finds a revolver and some 40 S&W ammo near it.) Finally, (Grabs the ammo and puts it away.) better get ready.

 **[Ed grabs extra mags for the MP7 and grabs M67s and claymores and starts to set them up around the warehouse. Shintoko Third Elementary. Beau, David and Gabi all walk towards the school.]**

David: Alright, I left Ed the last message on that building over their. Is that the school?

Gabi: (Looking at the map.) Yep, that's it alright. Look there's people inside and police officers!

Beau: Let's hope Ed found our messages if he doesn't come before tomorrow well ask if we can look for him.

David: (Approaching the front gates of Shintoko third elementary.) HEY! OVER HERE!

Police officer 1: Sir! We have more survivors outside the gates!

Mr. Miyamoto: Let them in! Those thing are getting close to the front gates!

Police officer 1: (Opening the gates.) Come on, get in!

David: Let's go guys! (Looking at Mr. Miyamoto.) Thank you sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: No problem, it's an officer's duty to help Japan's civilians.

Beau: Thanks Mr?

Mr. Miyamoto: Inspector Miyamoto.

Beau: Thank you Inspector Miyamoto, but can we ask a favor?

Mr. Miyamoto: What would that be son?

Beau: My friend is still out there, he risked his life for ours during the attack of our house, some gang attacked and as we escaped he stayed and fended off the gang off. All I ask is if does not arrive here before tomorrow can we search for him?

Mr. Miyamoto: You're group was attacked by a gang? By any chance do you know what gang?

David: No.

Gabi: No, maybe Yakuza?

David: They attacked us with small arms fire and Molotovs, we managed to take out a large portion of them. And our friend stayed back to fight them off of us as we escaped.

Mr. Miyamoto: OK, what does your friend look like or what is he wearing?

Beau: He's 6'0" maybe around 190lbs. Mexican and has a military vest, Some digital tan BDUs.

Mr. Miyamoto: Is he in the military?

David: Honestly inspector, not that we know of.

Mr. Miyamoto: Well the way he's dressed he does sound like he is, but if he was up against a gang with rifles he might not have of survived the assault, and he might of know it already. We can't send a search party, he is most likely gone. He sacrificed himself to let you all live.

Beau: But he's strong and a great fighter, I've seen him fight… He can't die that easy.

Gabi: Inspector Miyamoto might be right Beau, Ed might of known the outcome, he sacrificed himself so we could escape.

Beau: No, he's… I got a gut feeling he's alive.

Gabi: I'm sorry Beau but he might be gone. (Holding Beau.)

David: So Inspector Miyamoto you can't at least send a group to find him?

Mr. Miyamoto: No I'm sorry, all I can do is open the gates if he arrives before our deadline, that's all I can do. I need every officer at my disposal to help out.

Beau: No he'll be here. (Looking outside towards the streets.) I don't know how but I get this feeling he's alive.

 **[Back at the warehouse, the zombies are breaking in and Ed prepares for them.]**

Ed: Come on you shit heads! COME ON!

Zombies: (Moaning)

Ed: *KA-KLANK! (Cocking the MP7.) Yeah come on, a little closer *BRRRT I'm ready to kick some zombie ass!

Zombie: *CRACK! SNAP! (Breaks through one boarded window.)

Ed: Look who is joining the party! *BRRRT. I got plenty of ammo!

 **[The zombies go through the broken window and start to swarm Ed.]**

Ed: Right! Eat this! (Throws an M67 grenade.) You cornered me in the wrong warehouse!

*BOOM!

 **[The grenade goes off taking out half of the zombies.]**

Ed: Oh look I made a new friend! (Turns to see more zombies approach him from his right side) Not today *BRRRRRT (Shoots at their legs.) I'll let you walk it off! HAHAAA!

Female Zombie: (Grabs Ed.) *Moan!

Ed: (Grabs her hair and throws her to the floor.) Sorry meat bag, *BRRT (Shoots her in the head.) You're not my type sis! (Turns around to face the hoard.) C'mon follow me!

 **[The remaining Zombies follow Ed up the Stairs as more of Them break through the other windows. As Ed heads up stairs, he puts the MP7 in his bag and picks up two M11s. And begins to fire at the hoard.]**

Ed: *RATATATATATAT. (Fires the M11s at the hoard.) RATATATAT SHIT HEAD! *Clank Clink Clink. (The M11s run out of ammo.) Shit I need some ammo! (Drops the M11s and grabs an SKS) I feel like a headshot honcho! (Begins to shoot at the zombies.)*Krack! BOOM headshot! *Krack! (Shoots another zombie.) So much shit for one tiny head! *Krack! Krack! (Runs towards a wall.) COME GET SOME! (Fires the SKS rapidly at them.) *KRACK KRACK KRACK! Empty! Well I saved the best for last! (Picks up an UZI.) courtesy of the owner! (Fires the UZI.) *RATATATATATA! *Clinck Clunk Clonk Cling Clink.

 **[The zombies all stack up on the second floor as Ed begins to get trapped at the end of the hallway. Ed reloads the UZI.]**

Ed: *RATATATATATATAT! I thought you guys were faster than my fat ass! *Click. Well looks like that's it folks, I'm all out of FUCKING AMMO! Well lucky for you (Pointing a the hoard.) I got you all a going away present! *CRASH! (Throws the UZI out the window. And takes out M67.) Well I hope you enjoyed this little get together, but I have to go. Well so long! (Jumps out of the window. And the M18 claymores and M67 both detonate.)

*KA-BAM! BOOOM!

 **[The warehouse is destroyed by the explosion as Ed runs away from the blast.]**

Ed: (Watching as the warehouse explodes.) Burn you sons of bitches. (Turns to see more zombies approach him from the street.) Well I have three grenades left here have one! (Pulls the pin and throws an M67.)

*KABOOOM!

 **[The M67 explodes and zombies are thrown into the air.]**

Ed: (Looks to the floor and sees some zombies with their legs missing.) Oh look I made a crawler, (The zombie starts to crawl towards Ed and grab his leg.) Hey! Pick on someone your own size, *THWACK! (Kicks the zombie.) Hey? That was funny, HA! Wow, I think I'm going crazy.

 **[Ed starts to walk away from the warehouse as he notices some dogs appear from a small building.]**

Ed: Shit, (Stops to see the pack of dogs, as they begging to growl at him.) good boy, stay! stay! wanna play fetch? (Reaches for the FN FNC.)

 **[The dogs start to run at Ed]**

Ed: (Grabs his FN FNC, and starts to fire.) *POP POP POP! Down suka! (Turns, and the alpha dog jumps and tries to bite at Ed's throat, as he puts his arm and it bites his arm.) Fuck! Let go! (Grabs his knife. And stabs the dog.)

 **[The dog lets go and tries to get the knife out of his side.]**

Ed: (Looking at his arm.) Man's best friend? Fuck that! (Gets his PT101 AF and kills the dog.) *BAM! Fuck! You bit me! Damn dog. (Walks towards the dog, and inspects it.) Good, you seem fine, not sick or anything. I'm goin to kick your owner's ass, for teaching you to be that way. (Ed takes out from his vest a large Gauze and alcohol.) Damn dog. (Grabs the alcohol bottle and he spills the alcohol on his arm.) Fuck! (Inhaling.)

 **[Ed looks around to see the flames getting larger from the explosion, and in front of the warehouse is a highway.]**

Ed: (Looking at the highway.) If I follow it, it might take me somewhere. (Starts to walk.)

 **[Ed walks away from the building and heads towards the highway. As he walks away a man appears and sees Ed walk away.]**

Ed: As I walked down the highway, I couldn't help and notice those things walking, not attacking me. I took note, they can't see well, they only rely on their sense of hearing and their strength. So I joined them for a walk... this things are so mindless, clueless too me being right they're walking right beside them. As I got closer to the inner city and left them.

 **[Gunshots are heard in the distance.]**

Ed: What? Gunshots? It can't be... I haven't seen anyone around.

 **[Ed reaches a narrow highway.]**

Ed: Shit! *PI-CHAAAANG! (A round whizzes near Ed's head. Ed ducks down and grabs his FN FNC as he runs towards a car.) What the hell? Who's shooting at me now!? (Peeking from the side of the car.) Wait are those, kids? No they look older. (Another shot is heard.) Fuck what are they shooting at? (Ed sees as one after another zombie fall from the gunshot. and see's one of the members shoot one of the zombies. Thinks to himself) _Hell, he's one good shot... better hide before he sees me. What if I follow them? They might lead me to more people or even to the school. But what if they see me? I'm screwed it's 6 vs. 1, they also have more firepower than I do, if they decide to defend themselves. Or they might, just might give me the chance to tag along. I don't know what to do. Better follow them from a safe distance._

 **[The group of teens walk further into the city and reach a highway.]**

Ed: _A highway, less confinement._ (Looking at the group.) _They sure know how to fight them off. and I think one just stopped? Bit maybe? Shit, can't tell too far got to wait for them to move on. Better reload while they talk._

 **[The group reaches a police station.]**

Ed: _Well, they brought me to a police station? Well, I can at least find some ammo or information to where the school is. Better stay far from the group._

 **[The group head into the Police Station. Ed goes in right behind them staying far behind.]**

Ed: _Headin' up stairs? Cool..._ (Slowly walking far behind them. As they mention the police armory) _The armory, doubt there be any guns left since the cops left in a hurry._

 **[The group heads up towards the evidence room after they search the armory with no luck.]**

Ed: _The first door took them awhile since it had an electric lock but this one maybe different_. (Hears the group open the door and go through the room.) _Better let them get their stuff I'll pick the remains._ (Walking back towards the armory to search for ammo.)

 **[The group goes to another room and find evidence of an active computer and a note left behind.]**

Ed: _Sounds like they're heading up._ (Heading upstairs to their location.) _Better wait for them to come back down... fuck here they come!_ (Jumping behind some cover and listening to the group.) _A few hours, Shintoko, the school I'm going to? Maybe. I really got to run when it's all over... I've been slacking for a week now._

 **[The group heads into town after walking for a while they go into a convenience store. Starts to rain.]**

Ed: (Looks up at the sky.) Fuck... No rain gear, I failed to pack one important piece of gear... (Walking to a nearby building, and grabbing a bag of jerky out of his bag.) Finally get to eat the have been in their for a while...(Takes a bite of the jerky.) Damn my hands, the gun is too heavy (Looking at the FN FNC.), same goes for the gear and bag... (Looks at the group as they move forwards.) Huh? Shit, their on the move again... I really need to run more after all of this is over.

 **[Ed looks ahead an notices Zombies heading towards the group.]**

Ed: Why, why know! (Looking for another way around.) Their going into a front yard (Looking around.) still some hanging around, better get going...

Alice: I'll go check it out!

Ed: (Sees a little girl ride her bike into the yard.) They let her? (Looking behind seeing Zombies walking by.)

Alice: There are two in the yard! There are some in the house too!... Wahh!

 **[The little girl falls off her bike.]**

Ed: No...

Saya: MUNCHKIN!

Alice: Saya!

Saya: MUNCHKIN! CLOSE YOUR EYES!

Ed: *BAM! (A rounds go off.) Shit.

Saya: STUPID SEXIST BULLET!

Ed: *BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! (Four more shots fired) B _etter go behind and around them._ (Runs past the group and the Zombies, jumps the fence and runs behind a car.) Let's see if they say were to go... (Goes a bit further than were the group is.) Shit I can barely hear them better stay wait a bit... alright better stay behind... to not alert them... of my presence.

 **[Ed get close as the group start to discuss their plan.]**

Takashi: Let's head left and keep going straight past the cross-shaped intersection until we come to the T intersection where we should turn right... I think it's about 200 meters distance.

Saya: The gun still makes noise even with the suppressor so I thought they'd be swarming us by now.

Kohta: The sound is only audible from the front and the rain muffles it even more. Smart assassins use the rain to their advantage.

 **[The group leaves the yard.]**

Kohta: I don't see any. Clear!

Takashi: Let's go!

 **[The group walk further.]**

Ed: (Looks to see how far the group is.) Good distance for me. (He follows the group.)

Rei: Just a bit further... We're almost there!

 **[The group head on the street to find someone yelling.]**

Mrs. Miyamoto: YOU BASTARDS!

Ed: *Whispering The heck... who's yellin'? They stopped better find cover... (Runs towards the left.) hope they didn't see me... damn my shyness... fuck not you guys again...(Looking behind him and sees the zombies from before.) _There's like 15... no more! Those things don't know when to quit, they just keep on coming with sheer numbers those kids might not make it, there seems to be away around Them but trying not to get shot is a danger as maybe the group might think I'm dangerous to them... better gun it and hope for the best._ (Listening to the group.)

Rei: Was that... My mom?!

Mrs. Miyamoto: No you make me go out and get the things you need, and now you refuse to let me back in!? You'll rue the day you crossed Kiriko Miyamoto!

Takashi: I'm glad she seems to okay at least.

Saeko: Is that who were looking for?

Man: (Points a shotgun at Mrs. Miyamoto.) I don't care! Get out of here! OR I swear to you I'll shoot!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Freakin' slime balls!

Rei: Mom! (Runs up and hug Mrs. Miyamoto.) Mom!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Rei! (Looks over to see Takashi.) Oh! Takashi too?

Ms. Marikawa: Hello

Saeko: Hello (Bowing.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: Oh my, so polite...

Rei: Whats going on here? What happened to our emotional reunion?

Ed: (Listening in on the conversation. Thinking to himself.) _Huh? I think the woman yellin' is one of the survivors' mom._

Rei: You know yelling attracts _Them_ right?

Mrs. Miyamoto: I was so mad I couldn't help it. I left to get food and some other things for our neighbors and now they won't let me back in. We were getting along really well at first. But everything went down the tubes after we lost power. They let some weird person in earlier and now it seems like they've all united against me. Neighbors my ass.

Takashi: If you come along we can get away together.

Mrs. Miyamoto: It almost sounds like you're asking me to elope with you. But where are you going? If you don't have a clear idea of where we're headed then there's no point. We've more than survival to worry about! Do you have any ideas?

Saya: The afternoon of the day after tomorrow, the SDF is initiating some kind of evacuation from Shintoko Third Elementary. We saw it at the precinct that there's a J-Alert on right now. I think that'll be our first and last chance at evacuation.

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Turns to the wall.) TWO DAYS FROM NOW THE S.D.F IS EVACUATING PEOPLE FROM SHINTOKO THIRD ELEMENTARY! WE'RE HEADING THAT WAY! IF ANYONE WANTS TO, YOU'RE FREE TO COME WITH US!

Man Inside: YOU'RE LYING! I DON'T TRUST YOU!

Takashi: EXCUSE ME, I'M THE SON OF THE KOMURO FAMILY! IT'S TRUE! THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME, SO WE'RE LEAVING NOW! IF YOU WANT TO COME ALONG THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!

Ed: (Thinking to himself.) _Those people are more stupid than the liberals in the U.S._

Kohta: (Notices the dead heading their way.) THERE'S A NUMBER OF THEM BEHIND US! ESTIMATED DISTANCE 60!

Saeko: I recognize those clothes...

Kohta: IT'S THE SAME GROUP FROM EARLIER!

Saeko: If we don't hurry we'll be right back where we started. There are too many of Them... I don't think this barrier would hold against Them!

Takashi: We warned them already we don't owe them anything anything more. You don't mind, do you?

Mrs. Miyamoto: No. I can't call this place my home anymore.

Kohta: (Noticing the uniform Mrs. Miyamoto is wearing.) Uh... those clothing. Is that a police motorcycle uniform?

Mrs. Miyamoto: Oh, you could tell? You must be into this kind of stuff! I wore it when I was with a mobile traffic unit and I pulled it out of the closet once this all began. I'm just glad my size hadn't changed too much!

Ed: (Thinking to himself.) _Fuck better get ready if those thing are getting closer. They have the intentions of letting people join their group._ (Checks his PT101 AF to see of its loaded.) _Did she say she was a cop?_

Mrs. Miyamoto: By the time I was assigned to work in the station, I was feared by all the troublemakers around here as precinct Kiriko. That is of course until I met Rei's father.

Kohta: Precinct Kiriko...

Saya: What are you. Seven years old!?

Rei: Have you heard from dad? I think he's at Shintoko Third too.

Mrs. Miyamoto: I know my Tadashi better than to think he'd get himself killed already! But if he is...

Rei: He would have done it to save someone else... That's what dad would want.

Ed: (Puts the FN FNC near the building and walks towards the cement fence.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: I was worried you'd all gone crazy or something when I saw you with those weapons. But I guess that you need them now.

Rei: I...It...It's not like I.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Don't worry about it. They've helped you stay alive haven't they? That's enough for me. Besides I took your father's spear without asking too.

Rei: Ok...

Ed: (Thinking to himself.) _Better check the other side of this house to see if anymore are heading this way..._ (Walks back to see.) _Fuck more of them are heading this way._ (Walks back to where the group is.)

Saeko: It looks like everyone is ready

Takashi: WE CAN'T SEE WELL IN THE RAIN, SO DON'T RUN! DON'T SHOOT UNTIL I SAY SO!

Ed: (Takes off his backpack. Thinking to himself.) _Should I use it?_

Takashi: I'm counting... No more than twenty. With no way around.

Saeko: We'll follow our leader's decision... of course.

Mrs. Miyamoto: So we're going for it? Are you sure?

Rei: No need to worry, mom.

Saya: Yeah, Komuro's amazing.

Takashi: Hirano how's it looking from behind?

Kohta: I've got a bad feeling. This sounds weird to say, But... They're onto us.

Takashi: If you say so, then I believe it. I'll take the first shot. After that... Fire At will. (Aims the M1014 at a zombie.) *KABLAM

 **[The group engage the hoard of Zombies.]**

Kohta: I finally get to shoot... *KABLAM!

Takashi: You seem to be having fun!

Kohta: It is fun! at least you have to tell yourself it is. Otherwise it will break you.

Ed: Shit (Runs back to the other side of the house.) The shootin' is attractin' more!

 **[Shintoko 3rd Elementary.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Gunshots!? Is that the Self Defence Forces?

Umiko: Nope. There Weapons don't make that sound.

 **[Back in the neighborhood.]**

Kohta: (Checks his vest for a magazine.) Komuro I'm low on ammo! (He steps back towards the wall.)

Rei: There are more coming from the other street!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Get back! Back towards the wall! (Get's in front of Rei.) Stay behind me Rei I won't let any one of those things hurt you.

Ed: Time to move, (Grabbing his backpack and grabbing an M67.) I have to use it, the wall is too wet for me to jump it…

Saya: You too munchkin get behind me.

Alice: (Holds on to Zeke.) I'm scared!

Takashi: *Blam! Guys! (Looks back at the group.) Get Alice over that wall, there's too many of Them I'm low on shells.

Ed: *Click. (Throws the M67 close to the fence. He runs back and lays on the floor covering his head.)

Ms. Shizuka: (Seeing more of _Them_ head towards the group.) Look out guys more of _Them_ are coming! Hurry everyone jump the wall!

*KABOOM!

 **[Everyone watches as debri hits** _ **Them**_ **and catches their attention.]**

Saya: (Recovers from the loud noise.) What the fuck was that!?

Takashi: (Aims his M1014 at the hole in the wall.) I don't' know! Shit something's coming out!

*Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! (Ed kills three zombies.)

Ed: (Walks through the wall and looks at the group as they recover from the explosion.) Take cover I got this! *POP! POP! (Reholsters his PT101 AF and aims the FN FNC.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: Is he with you guys Rei!?

Rei: We don't know him mom!

Takashi: Hirano cover him while I reload! (Starts to reload.)

Kohta: Got it! Saya to your right!

Saeko: (Runs towards the hoard with her katana.) AAAH!

Ed: (Aims at an approaching zombie in front of him with the FN FNC.) *Pop! Pop! Thwack! (Kicks a zombie and kills it.) *PLAP! (Turns and hits another zombie with the butt of the gun.) *THWACK! (Takes out his knife and thrusts it into the zombie's eye.) *SWICK!

Saeko: *SWWIICK! (Cuts two zombies then looks at Ed.) Too your left!

Ed: *Thump. (Dropping his FN FNC and drawing the PT101 AF.) *BAM! BAM! Thanks!

Rei: (Looking towards Mrs. Miyamoto as one of the Zombies approaches her.) MOM!

Takashi: DUCK! (Aims his shotgun at the Zombie and fires.) *BLAM!

Mrs. Miyamoto: *Schhkk! (Stabbing the Zombie) Don't worry I.

 **[A zombie grabs Mrs. Miyamoto by the leg and makes her trip.]**

Rei: MOM! (Starts to run towards Mrs. Miyamoto..)

Ed: (Looks back.) *BAM! (Shoots the zombie that grabbed Mrs. Miyamoto, another approaches him from behind.) *TCH. (He turns around and thrusts the barrel of the pistol into the throat of the zombie and pushes it back.) *BAM! BAM! (Shoots the zombie he then reloads his pistol.) *Clank!

Rei: Are you okay?

Mrs. Miyamoto: Yes. (Looking at Rei then at Ed.)

Ed: Stay there we got this. (Turning back and runs towards Saeko and grabs her M9.)

 **[Ed wielding both guns fires at the remaining Zombies that came from around the corner, as Saeko cuts the head of two zombies.]**

*BAM! BAM! POP! POP! POP! BAM!

Takashi: Who's this guy!?

 **[Ed runs back and fires the pistols at the new zombies.]**

*POP! BAM! POP! POP!

Rei: I don't know but he saved my mom. (Turns to look at Ed and Saeko.) He seems to know what he's doing. (Sees Ed grab the arm of one of _Them_ and swing it to the ground and shoot it in the head.) Look how he moves.

Ed: (Runs and jumps on a zombie grabbing it and he takes it down and shoots it in the head.) *POP!

Saya: Like he's done this kind of thing before.

Ed: *THWAP! (Ed round house kicks a zombie.) *Pop Pop Pop! (Puts the M9 into the zombie's mouth Ed shoots it in the stomach then the head.)*BAM. Eat it shit face!

Saeko: Right side! *SWIIIIIISSSSSH (Runs towards Ed and kills the Zombie next to him.)

Ed: (Looking at Saeko.) Nice kill, thanks... oh, here's your gun. (Handing back the M9 Vertec.)

Saeko: Thank you. (Grabbing the M9 Vertec.)

Takashi: Thanks for your help. Who are you?

Ed: Just your regular guy saving the day.

Kohta: You came out of nowhere and was that you who blew up the wall?

Saya: What's with the ugly ski mask?

Ed: It puts the fear in people. So people don't know who killed them. (Holstering the PT101 AF.) *Hehe. I just think it looks cool honesty.

Ms. Marikawa: What people? (Looking at Ed.)

Ed: Nevermind. (Picking up the FN FNC.)

Alice: That was so cool! (Making her fingers into guns.) How you shot _Them_ up mister!

Ed: (Looking at Alice.) Yeah thanks kid, I heard one of you say they were low on ammo and then I threw the grenade at the wall...

Saya: You threw a grenade at the wall!

Ed: Yeah I got one more, got them in a warehouse I found.

Kohta: How did you know we were here?

Ed: Oh...I uh...uhm. I've been following you guys since the highway.

Saya: What the FUCK!? Couldn't you be any creepier!?

Ms. Shizuka: Why didn't you approach us for help back when you saw us on the highway?

Ed: Well you see... (Looking away.) I'm kinda.

Saya: Kinda what!? What are your intentions, steal from us, kill us!? What is it!?

Ed: I didn't know if you're group was hostile so I needed to take note, then I saw you weren't, but my shyness got to me… and I couldn't approach the group until now.

Saeko: A question if I may?

Ed: (Looks at Saeko.) Uhm, sure?

Saeko: Why were you following us in the first place?

Saya: Yeah, why!? (Looking angrily at Ed.)

Takashi: Takagi, please. (Pulling Saya Away from Ed's face.)

Ed: After I followed you guys into the police station, I found some supplies and I heard you say there was a school nearby that is taking people in for a pick-up, that assured me that you are heading to the same school I'm goin' and maybe you guys can get me to the school and to my friends that are there waiting there for me.

Saeko: How did you manage to get here anyways? You're clearly not from Japan.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Are you a soldier stationed in Yokosuka?

Ed: No. I got here in hopes for Japan to be safe, after California was a shithole, not that anything changed. Looks like the whole world is fucked up. It sucks really, I've always wanted to visit Japan, but not like this. (Looking around at the bodies.)

Takashi: Look, thanks for the help, but you really should've approached us sooner and asked us for help. But I don't know if what you're saying is true, people around here are not the same after all that has happened, and I don't know to trust you...

Ed: Please, I just need to get to the school to reach my friends, and in return I can cover you guys and... (Reaching into his bag.) give you these.

 **[Kohta and Saya both aim their weapons at Ed.]**

Ed: Here take this. (Taking out a box of 12 gauge shells and 9mm and handing them to Takashi.) You might want these I got 40 cal and .223. Here this is for you (Taking out a candy bar he had and gave it to Alice.) last one kid enjoy.

Alice: WOW! Thanks mister! (Receiving the candy bar.) You're not a monster mister. (Opens the candy and takes a bite out of it.) Ahum. You're way too nice!

Ed: (Smiling at Alice) No problem but really I mean no harm, just want to help and receive it in return. Ya know?

Rei: Takashi, he seems harmless and useful, you and me back in the alley couldn't fight _Them_ like Saeko said, one more person to fight will be helpful to the group.

Takashi: (Whispering to Rei) _But what if he isn't who he says he is? What if he kills us and take our stuff, or worse?_

Rei: Look at him he hasn't even touched his guns, he's been there the whole time...

Alice: He also gave me candy! (Takes another bite of the candy bar.)

Saya: (Looking angrily at Alice) You shouldn't accept candy from strangers munchkin!

Takashi: Hirano what do you think? (Looking at Kohta.)

Kohta: He seems to know how to fight and use guns, he can be useful as rear watch or maybe up front with Miss Busujima. Hey!? Where did you learn to fight and where did you get those? (Pointing at his gear and guns.)

Ed: It's part of my job to know how to deal with threats, and the guns I are mine except the one in my bag (Giving the bag to Takashi.) the MP7 I found with the extra mags and a medkit you guys can have those... They were weighing me down.

 **[Kohta runs towards the MP7 and grabs it from the bag.]**

Kohta: Where did you get this! The J.S.D.F are the only ones who use this! It's an MP7 by Heckler and Koch!

Ms. Shizuka: Can I have the Medical kit?

Saya: Forget that, are you military? That uniform does not look like U.S. Army. You a Marine?

Kohta: No, none of those branches use that pattern... I haven't seen that one yet maybe the Navy. (Noticing the FN FNC.) What kind of gun is that!? I've never seen this one! (Tries to grab the gun.) No way it's a FNC!

Ed: Oh yeah the camo... (Pulls the FN FNC away from Kohta.) It's the Navy's new camo pattern, I got it as gift after from my brother. As for the gun it's a FN FNC. Took me a while to get this thing.

Saya: (Turning to Kohta) Great another gun otaku, Hey Kohta found you a new friend. He has the same stupid tastes as you do. Why do I attract the weird ones!

Ed: No, I got all of this after I was security in Mexico from my brother. But I just don't like talking about my past.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Were you a security or police officer over in Mexico?

Ed: Hell no, I wouldn't be a cop down their... Not even for a million bucks, its corrupt and I would have been killed for actually doing the job.

Ms. Shizuka: Why? If you don't mind me asking. Why don't you talk about it. I can maybe help you.

Ed: If you must know I was a little girl and her family's bodyguard for a while... then things went bad... I just don't like talkin' about it... it brings back memories of my past.

Ms. Shizuka: That's bad. Bottling your emotions is not good for you.

Ed: I know but this isn't the time for that though. (Checks the FN FNC and reloads it.) *Ka-Chank!

Takashi: Alright, what's your name? We can't all call you Otaku like Takagi.

Saya: It suits him though. Just like Hirano over their.

Kohta: HEY!

Ed: Eduardo Hernandez, one the youngest bodyguards of the group I worked for in Mexico and an ex "Delivery Man" but you can call me Ed for short.

Mrs. Miyamoto: You're a Delivery man? Like a postal worker, Was that a part time job or something?

Ed: (Picking up his fingers in quotations.) "Delivery Man"

Takashi: We'll discuss his past another time. But you can tag along but know this, if you think of anything stupid Hirano or I will kill you, understand?

Alice: YEAH A NEW FRIEND!

Saya: (Scolding Alice.) Keep it down or you'll attract more munchkin.

Alice: Sorry Takagi. (Finishes her candy bar)

Ed: Got it... Uh quick question? Where do we go from here? That barrier behind you will take a while to move, were you guys going to jump it?

Mrs. Miyamoto: First thanks for the help, Ed. Second our so called neighbors are no longer friendly and just threatened to shoot me earlier if I didn't leave.

Ed: Really? (Walking past the group and towards the wall.) That's not very nice of them. Let me see if my people skills are good like I remember...

Mrs. Miyamoto: What are you doing!?

Saya: Are you stupid!? That guy has a gun!

Ed: *Thump Thump Thump. (Bangs on the barrier.) Hello? Anyone their? Can we get through here? We have no other way to...

 **[The barrel of a gun sticks out of a hole and shoots Ed.]**

*BOOM!

Ed: (Falls back.) You fucking... (Takes out the PT101 AF) *Boom Boom Boom. (fires 3 rounds through the barrier.) *Krack Splat! Click. You ass hole!

Mrs. Miyamoto: You Bastards! How can you shoot a person like that!? You don't even know the kid!

Takashi: (Runs towards Ed Aiming he's M1014 at the barrier, yelling at Ed.) What the hell were you thinking!? Ms. Shizuka help him...

Ed: *Cough. Don't worry, *Thump thump. (Knocking on his vest.) Bullet proof... did I get him?

Kohta: (Walks up and picks Ed up.) Don't know (Aiming his Luger.) I heard something fall from the other side, I think you might of.

Ed: Hold up, don't want you to get killed, let me see I got nothing much to lose...(Looking through the hole.) who ever shot me is dead and got dragged away. I hope.

Takashi: Theirs has to be another way around this wall... Maybe through the hole you made?

Ed: Don't bother. More of those things were heading this way, But don't worry I got this Let's jump over. I'll go first and cover you guys just in case there's anyone on the other side.

Takashi: Fine, but don't do anything stupid.

Ed: Yes sir. (Climbing the barrier and inspects the area.) Looks good jump over! (Ed jumps down.) careful there's a lot of blood over here. *Click! Chink! (Reloads his PT101 AF.)

Takashi: Alright. Guys, I know I gave the ok for this guy to tag along but let's keep an eye on him, that said Hirano and Saeko go first, then Saya with Alice, then Rei, your mom and Ms. Shizuka can go. I'll be last to go. Kohta keep an eye on the area. Saeko can you make sure he doesn't do anything to the people inside the house.

Saeko: Understood. (Starts to climb the wall.)

Saya: Hold it Saeko, How can you trust him so easily Komuro!? He just shot someone at point blank range and killed that person! How can you trust someone who has no problem in killing what if he does that to us once we jump to the other side!

Takashi: Like Saeko said Takagi. Rei and I couldn't fight some of _Them_ , and who knows if Mrs. Miyamoto can do the same... I know that he just killed someone but he doesn't seem interested in hurting us. But I'm keeping my guard up tho, I wouldn't want to piss this guy off any time soon.

Mrs. Miyamoto: I already know those things aren't the same people we once knew but Komuro is Right, Takagi I can freeze up too. Let's keep him and just keep an Eye on him. And not piss him off like Komuro just said.

Saya: Fine. But if he acts up I'll take care of him myself!

Kohta: He might be too much for you to handle Takagi.

Saya: (Kicks Kohta.) What are you sayin' I can't handle him!? I'm the smartest Person here! Ever heard of brains over bronze fat ass!? Now get over that wall and keep an eye on him before I kick your fat ass over this wall!

Kohta: Yes ma'am. (Climbs and jumps the barrier.) I really need to.

Ed: (Taps Kohta on the shoulder.) Shhh. (Points into the direction of a house.) All that noise made the people know were over the wall.

Kohta: What? (Looking at the house.)

Saeko: (Jumping down) Alright, Takagi pass me Alice. (Reaching for Alice)

Saya: Here goes Alice...(Grabbing Alice.) Hey what's going on? (Handing Alice and Zeke to Saeko)

Ed: (Aiming the PT101 AF at the house.) There's more people inside the house and I don't know where the gun is at.

Saeko: Komuro hold on, Ed doesn't know where the gun is at and the people are hiding in the house.

Takashi: Hey Ed can you check it out? But be careful if you don't know where the gun is at.

Ed: Roger that. (Walks towards the house.) Hey anyone there!? Sorry for killing your friend but... *BLAM. (Ed takes cover and yells at group.) Take cover! Protect the girls!, Whoever just shot the gun you missed!, and you shoot like a bitch! Come on out or I will throw the grenade (Grabbing the M67) and kill everyone inside!

Saeko: (Looking at Ed) No!

Voice: OK! Don't do it we'll let you go, just please don't throw the grenade please...

Ed: Alright like I said let us through and I won't kill you, That means everyone inside better not move! And throw the gun outside! Got that!? (Puts his PT101 AF in the holster.)

Voice: Yes! Just leave already! (Opens the door and throws the shotgun at Ed.)

Ed: (Grabs the Shotgun.) OK, thanks. (Looks at Kohta.) Alright keep them coming. (Puts the M67 on his vest.)

Saeko: What were you thinking!?

Ed: They need to know, I'm not messing around. (Throws the shotgun over the wall.) *Clank clank.

Takashi: (Looks behind him.) Hurry guys there's more coming this way.

Rei: (Climbs down from the wall.) OK jump over Takashi.

 **[Takashi jumps over the wall.]**

Ed: (Looking at the group.) Alright guys, they're scared shitless to do anything stupid again, I'll check out the other side to see if any of Them are close.

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Walks over next to Ed.) Serves you people right for kicking me out after I helped you all!

Ed: Karma is one cold bitch huh ma'am? (walking towards the other barrier and looks through it.) Shit.

Takashi: How many are their over the wall?

Ed: Well I got bad news. (Looking away)

Saya: Spit it out then Otaku. We ain't got all day.

Ed: There's a shit ton of them, maybe 25 or so.

Saya: What!? but you have enough ammo for _Them_ right?

Ed: Yeah I do but Look for yourself. (Pointing behind him) All that shooting and yellin' we did brought more to this "All you can eat buffet."

Saya: (Climbs the barrier and notices _Them_ walking around the street.)

Takashi: How does it look Takagi?

Saya: (Has a worried face) Bad, They're everywhere. We'll need a plan to get through _Them._ And if we shoot they'll swarm us for sure.

Kohta: What know? Shooting our way out is not recommended, and Ms. Busujima can't handle that many of _Them_ with the sword.

Rei: Can we climb the fence and walk over _Them_? (Looking at Takashi) Like you did back at the apartment complex when you went to save Alice?

Saya: (Looking at Rei) No, if one of us falls or even stumbles their goners. And besides it's raining it will complicate things.

Rei: Takashi what do we do? (Looking back at Takashi.)

Saeko: What about turning around and taking another route?

Takashi: That might work but it could be the same or maybe worse than it is here. The noise we made might of attracted _Them_ from other streets.

Ed: Hey, (Looking at Saya.) by any chance did you see any cars?

Saya: No shit, we're in a neighborhood Otaku.

Ed: Good. (Grabs his bag to grab an extra mag for the PT101 AF.)

Ms. Shizuka: Good? How is that good are we going to use the for our escape?

Takashi: What are you thinking?

Ed: Look I got nothin' to lose, (De-cocking the PT101 AF and loads 15 rounds into the magazine) I was a loner even before all of this, how about I go over and use the cars as bombs using their gas, the explosion should at least push them back far enough for us to make a run for it. But first I need a garden hose, alcohol, rags, and a lighter...

Mrs. Miyamoto: You're going to make molotovs to destroy them?

Rei: Are you crazy!? How would you even get to the cars with _Them_ all around you? And didn't you say you have friends at the School?

Ed: Yeah I did but I know what I'm doing, I'll find somethin' to distract _Them_ with. They can only hear noises right?

Takashi: Yeah but what if they do hear you?

Ed: Don't worry I can handle them I've been through hell once I'm not afraid to go back again. (Ed grabs his FN FNC and hands it to Saeko.) Hey can you hold on to this?

Saeko: Uh… Sure. (Grabbing the FN FNC.) Is it... on safe?

Ed: Don't worry it's on safe. (Checking the PT101 AF to see if it's on fire.) It won't bite ya.

Kohta: Is that a Beretta 92FS? That wouldn't be enough if you do get swarmed. Take the MP7 it's smaller and...

Ed: No it's a Taurus PT101 AF a clone of the Beretta 96. It's a bit longer and it's the polished version so it adds to the cool factor at the range. Besides I used this gun and it's pair for a while now. I'm one with my guns.

Takashi: Don't you need something stronger like you're rifle?

Ed: Nope, oh and keep an eye on your neighbors while I'm out there, but first (Walks towards the house and knocks on the door.) Hey!

Voice: What do you want? Were not doing anything wrong!

Ed: I know but I also know you guys might have the following, a long garden hose, some strong alcohol, rags and a lighter or matches can we have them?

Voice: If we give them to you will you finally leave like you said you would!?

Ed: That's why I need them for... so chop chop people, we ain't got all day!

Voice: OK! Give us a minute.

Ed: No funny shit or else.

 **[The people are heard searching for the items Ed requested.]**

Ms. Shizuka: Do you think they really have all that stuff?

Mrs. Miyamoto: I know they do, they have a garden in the back full of vegetables and our new friend is pretty convincing. I'm sure they won't do anything stupid again.

 **[A few minutes pass.]**

Voice: (Opens the door and hands over the supplies.) Here. take it!

Ed: Good. (Turns and starts opening the alcohol bottles and takes a drink.) Strong stuff, this will do, (He pours some on the rags and stuffs them into the bottles.) Ok here hold on to this. Once I get back I'll throw them at the cars. (Handing them to Takashi and grabs the hose.)

Kohta: Would you need me to cover you? (Taking out he's SR25.)

Ed: (Looking at the SR25.) Yeah, You never know. (Cuts the hose in half.)

 **[Ed starts to climb the barrier and walks towards a the first car he sees.]**

Ed: (Opens up the gas tank cover and puts the hose into it.) This is going to suck. (Ed begins to suck the gas out until it pours into his mouth.) Eew, low quality gas.

Takashi: He's got one. (Looking through the hole in the barrier) once they cars blow get ready to go over the wall and make a run for it

Rei: He's smart in thinking about the cars and using them as bombs.

Saya: Yeah smart, Why didn't I think of it! (Throwing down her arms in a fit.) Shit I'm still losing my edge and to a gun freak!

Takashi: Hey why do you give this guy so much shit? He's only trying to help us out and get to the school to find he's friends.

Saya: I don't know he... I just don't like the idea of there being another Hirano around I just got used to their only being one, know I need to do it again! And this guy is smarter than Hirano. Too smart.

Kohta: Hey!? I can still hear you Takagi!

Saya: (Looking at Kohta.) Sorry Hirano, but it's true he's smarter than he looks.

Saeko: But don't forget he knows how to fight. You all saw how he shoots he has the experience we need.

Saya: I know, I just don't trust him. Who has a job that requires you to defend yourself from threats? Yeah he said he was a bodyguard but for who exactly? Maybe that little girls father was a drug kingpin. How do we know for sure if he's telling us the whole truth?

Kohta: Thanks Takagi. But you're right something is off about him. When I think of bodyguard I think of a big dude with a nice suit and a gun but they're not trained to kill only defend.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Well can we at least give him a shot? He seems nice.

Ed: (Walks towards the second car.) Fuck the cover is locked. (He looks around for something to throw.) Ah that'll do (Picks up a wrench and he throws it far away from himself.) Go for it. (The wrench hit one of them and drops to the floor) *Clank!

 **[The hoard walks towards the noise.]**

Ed: Sweet. *CRASH! (He brakes the car window and opens the car and gas tank cover.) Better be quick. (He sticks the hose into the tank and he starts to suck out the gas then he drops the hose and begins to run at the barrier.)

Kohta: He got it! (Extending his arm towards Ed.) Come on!

Ed: (Grabbing Kohta's arm and climbs up.) Got it, alright hand me the molotovs. (Grabs the lighter.)

Takashi: Here you go. (Handing over the molotovs.)

Ed: Thanks, alright uh... Hirano is it?

Kohta: Yeah?

Ed: You should get down! (He lights the first Molotov and throws it at the second car.) HIT THE DECK! (Drops himself to the floor.)

*KABLAM! FWOOOOOOSH!

 **[Both cars explode.]**

*BOOOOM!

Kohta: That was freakin' awesome! (Gets up.)

Ed: I know right!? Now (Getting up and starts to climb the barrier) Climb!

 **[The group jump the Barrier and land on the other side.]**

Takashi: Kohta, Saya, Ed shoot any that remain and walk down the street! The school is up ahead!

 **[Kohta, Saya, and Ed all agree and attack** _ **Them**_ **.]**

Takashi: Saeko take out the ones in front.

Saeko: With pleasure. (Pulling out her katana)

Ed: (Looking at Saeko killing Them.) Damn, she knows how to use that katana. (Punches one of _Them_ and Shoots it.) *Pop. So elegant at first sight.

Ms. Shizuka: Yes, she was the leader of the school's Kendo club, and knows the way of the sword. She saved me back at the school as I was the nurse.

Ed: Glad she's on our side, and (Kicks a Zombie and shoots it.) *BAM! All I know is the way of the gun. By the way, you said a nurse?

Ms. Shizuka: Why yes. Did you hurt yourself when you jumped down the wall?

Ed: No but can you help me? (Pulling up his sleeve and reveals the dog bite) I got into a fight and got a nasty bite.

MS. Shizuka: Oh my!? (Covering her mouth) Komuro! He's been bit!

Saya: (Looks at Ed's arm) YOU WERE BIT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!

Takashi: When did you get bit!?

Ed: Hold on this is from a dog, the fucker got a bullet after it bit me, I also checked him he didn't seem infected.

Saya: HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WASN'T INFECTED WITH RABIES!?

Saeko: Takagi, please keep your voice down. Ed what time were you bit?

Ed: More than 4 hours ago, around the time I found the warehouse full of weapons.

Alice: (Hands over the Medical kit to Ms. Shizuka.) Here Ms. Shizuka. You dropped it.

Ms. Shizuka: Thank you Alice. (Inspecting Ed) He seems fine guys, and the bite mark is indeed from a dog. (Begins to patch up Ed.) just needs to be re-wrapped and disinfected (Grabbing a bottle of water.) this might sting but it will feel good ok?

Ed: I know...(Enduring the pain from the pressure.) Ugh... oh that feels good.

Takashi: (Shaking his head) Anything else you forgot to tell us!?

Ed: Uh, I told you about this, how I got here, how I stalked you guys... nope that's it other than my personal history hehe.

Mrs. Miyamoto: For a former bodyguard you're really careless.

Ed: I get lost in all the excitement Ma'am. That's what made me one hell of a bodyguard.

Rei: Takashi we should go, more of _Them_ are coming from the streets.

Takashi: Right. (Looking ahead of the road.) If we keep going we'll reach Shintoko third soon.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Why did you leave your job?

Ed: I lost my shit ma'am.

Saya: Oh really how, you killed someone at your job and they fired you?

Ed: Don't joke about that little lady, once you've killed someone... better yet, once you have killed more than a dozen people at a young ass age like me, then you can talk. All that shit I went through has fucked me up to a point all I know is killin'. Fuck it you wouldn't understand...

Saya: I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that.

Ed: (Smiles) It's fine just I might of overreacted their, I'm sorry.

 **[Self Defence Force Navy Escort Vessel "Akagi" Tokonosu Bay.]**

Pilot: I thought the extraction was tomorrow? Why are we leaving now? (Walking to an MD500.)

Minami: No, you're just taking me into Tokonosu and dropping me off.

Pilot: What!? Are you mad! There's thousands of those things out there, you'll get killed!

Minami: I know the risk, besides I have the green light, you're job is to take me there and leave I'll head towards Shintoko third elementary and help the Police occupying the school.

Pilot: Why are you heading back anyways? you've done your part...

Minami: There's a friend of mine there, and I need to find her.

Pilot: How do you know she's still alive?

Minami: I talked to her before the EMP and she said she's with a group and that she is fine. I have my hopes she's still ok and I'm heading over to see that she lives for another day.

Pilot: Alright get your gear in the bird and let's go.

 **[Minami loads her gear into the MD500 Helicopter and the Pilot begins to take of.]**

Pilot: Gas is good, pedals feel fine... OK we're in the green, buckle up let's get you to Tokonosu. When you get their be careful not only are the dead everywhere the people are getting hostile so, watch your six.

Minami: *Hehehe Don't worry, I'm a crack shot those things are a walk in the park, and for anyone who gets in my way... well (looking at the Pilot) there dead. No one is getting in my way.

 **[45 min. go by and Minami and the Pilot reach Tokonosu]**

Pilot: I'll take you as close as I can to the inner City, anywhere specific?

Minami: As close to Shintoko Third Elementary, I got a feeling my friend might be close by.

Pilot: There? Why not in the school?

Minami: You wouldn't want the people seeing a helicopter and getting pumped up that the evac is early. Or do you?

Pilot: No, close to the school it is ma'am

 **[Shintoko Third Elementary]**

Beau: Gabi? Do you think Ed would have made it?

Gabi: I really don't know, he seemed like he knew what he was doing, maybe he anticipated he was going to be fine we did take out as many of the men as we could, he likely is still alive. But that doesn't mean he already knew it was suicide to fight off those gang members.

Beau: I hope he did make it out alive. He helped me get through some pain I went through when we crashed here.

Gabi: He's probably on his way here. maybe that was him shooting it up earlier.

Beau: I know he might be but...

Gabi: What's wrong?

Beau: Oh no. He's here... (Looking at Shido.) Damn it, it's gonna be a blood bath.

Gabi: Who's that? (Looking at Shido.)

David: That's Mr. Shido, the man Ed is tryin' to kill.

Gabi: Why? What did he do to Ed?

Beau: He Killed a student of his by leaving him to _Them_ to dispose of, and that put him in the sights of Ed's rifle.

Gabi: What!? Really?

Beau: (Looking at Shido and the two students with him) The student only wanted to find his family, but Shido and I'm guessing the other two he's with didn't like the idea and threw him out.

David: Ed will probably snap and attack him once he sees Shido is here. I think we should try and keep Ed away from him. (Giving Gabi a bottled water.) If Ed starts something he can get arrested or worse.

Beau: What would happen if Ed attacks or kills Shido?

David: Let's not find out. (Opening a water bottle) But, once Ed gets a hold of him. He's as good as dead. (Takes a drink of water.) I've seen what Ed is capable of doing, Ed knows no mercy for those who do wrong to the innocent.

Shido: Alright. (Looking at the Police officers near the doors to the armoury) We need some protection and those Officers might not let us get some, what to do? What to do? Oh! I know (looking at Yuuki) Yuuki can you be so kind as to distract those officers like you did with the people at the takagi estate?

Yuuki: Of course Mr. shido (starts to walk towards the Officers.)

Shido: Once she's done you and I (talking to Tsunoda) are going shopping for some new tools we might need Tsunoda.

Tsunoda: Yes Mr. Shido, anything in particular? handgun, shotgun a rifle?

Shido: Whatever is concealable so they don't question us as to why we have a weapon on our person. (Looking at Yuuki as she leads the Officers away from the Armory.) Well that's our sign to move.

Tsunoda: What should I get Yuuki Mr. Shido?

Shido: A handgun I presume is well suited for her. We will need them just in case someone gives us problems in the future, (opening the doors) and let's not forget the ammunition. For we don't know who is shooting outside of this walls and they seem to becoming this way.

Tsunoda: Are we going to warn the people Mr. Shido?

Shido: Of course they need to know that danger might be coming and that the police are not too be trusted with our safety. They let random people in without questioning them. Who knows who some of these people are.

 **[Tokonosu streets.]**

Ed: Hey I never got all your names, you all know mine how about you're names?

Takashi: (Stops) I'm Takashi Komuro.

Mrs. Miyamoto: I'm Kiriko Miyamoto and this is my daughter Rei Miyamoto.

Rei: Hey.

Saeko: My Name is Saeko Busujima, this is our nurse Shizuka Marikawa.

Ms. Shizuka: Well I guess you know I'm already the nurse of the group. *Hehehe.

Ed: Kinda. (Looks at Saya, Kohta, Alice and Zeke.)

Saya: Saya Takagi to you Otaku and the fat ass is Kohta Hirano and this little Munchkin is Alice and her dog Zeke.

Kohta: I'm also the sniper and weapons expert of the group.

Ed: What kind of name is Zeke? (Kneeling down and scratching Zeke's head.)

Kohta: He's named after the Zero fighters from World War 2.

Ed: Oh. Show me da belly boy. (Zeke rolls over so Ed can scratch his belly.) Good boy. Hirano right? I'm also a weapons fanatic myself got a huge collection once this is all over I got to show you all the guns I've collected.

Zeke: (Rolls back over and shakes himself off.) Ruff!

Kohta: That would be awesome can we shoot them to!

Ed: Maybe.

Takashi: Ok since we all know each other, the school isn't Far, but let's not get...

Ed: Hold up... Do you hear that? (Looking up into the sky)

Rei: What is it?

Ed: Sounds like.

Saya: Oh c'mon! You leave us with such suspense Otaku. Say it already.

Ed: Like a Chopper! (Looks into the distance) Look! (Points towards a helicopter that is approaching them.)

Takashi: (Looking up) It is! Try to signal it!

Rei: (Looking up) I thought the EMP took out anything electrical. How is the helicopter still working!?

 **[Everyone else looks up.]**

Kohta: With what, and where is it going to land!?

Takashi: (Looking at the surrounding area) I don't know. Look for something!

Alice: Is that a lady in the helicopter? (Squinting to see better.)

Ed: Fuck she's got a weapon everyone take cover!

 **[Everyone runs for cover behind a van and the cars.]**

Takashi: Hirano check with the scope and check if it could be the military in that helicopter.

Kohta: Right... (Aims the SR25 at the chopper) she looks like... a police officer! She's a police officer guys! (Getting up and signaling her) OVER HERE!

Minami: I found someone! (Looking at Kohta)

Pilot: I see him there's more survivors with him! Are those the people you're looking for!?

Minami: (Looks at the others) YES THAT'S HER! BRING US DOWN!

Pilot: I'll get you close to the building can you get down from there?

Minami: I can, there's more of those things approaching them! (Grabbing her Type 89) Take this bird down now!

Ed: Hey guys there's more of _Them_ incoming! (Aims the FN FNC at the zombies and fires.) *PRAPAPAPAP!

Ms. Shizuka: It's Rika! (Waving at Minami) Rika!

Saya: You're cop friend!? (Shooting at one zombie) How did she find us!?

Takashi: She's going to land on the house to our left, let's clear it for her.

Ed: Takashi, I'll clear the house you take care of your group (runs towards the house)

Mrs. Miyamoto: Are you nuts!? The house could be full of _Them_ it's suicide!

Ed: I know! *THWACK! (Kicks open the fence and fires at one of the zombies that are inside)

Rei: Takashi don't let him go alone! (Stabbing one of the zombies.) Hirano go help Ed.

Saya: Hey fat ass help him out! *POP! (Shooting one of the zombies.)

Kohta: I can't there's too many! (Reloading) I'm on my last mag!

Saya: (Looking at Alice.) Munchkin stay near Ms. Shizuka, don't leave her sight OK?

Alice: OK (Holding on to Zeke.)

Ms. Shizuka: Go Saya, be careful inside!

Saya: (Runs towards the house where Ed is at) I'm going to help him out Komuro!

Ed: (Shoots two zombies and opens the front door) Fuck! Too many *Slam! (Closes the door.)

Saya: Hey Otaku! (Runs towards him) I'm you're back-up.

Ed: No get back and stay with Alice, I got...

Saya: This is my form of saying sorry for calling you Otaku. And gettin' you angry back their over you killing people.

Ed: Don't worry about that it's fine, but stay behind me. (Shoots through the door) I don't want anything happening to you.

Minami: *Pop Pop Pop Pop. (Shoots at four of the zombies.) Alright it seems like they can handle the rest land us close to the house nearest to your right side two of them are going to clear the house for me.

Pilot: Copy, landing to the house closest to our right. (Slowly turns to the house) Get ready to jump.

Ed: (Looks at Saya) Ready!?

Saya: Yeah! (shouldering her MP5.)

Ed: 3...2..1. GO! (Kicks the door and looks for any movement) Clear, let's head upstairs. Check every corner.

Saya: Left is clear!

Ed: (Looks up at the stairs.) *Pop. (A zombie falls down the stairs.) Stairs are clear move up!

Minami: Alright, good enough I can jump from here (grabbing her backpack) Head back and tell them to not take long!

Pilot: Good luck! The pickup is in two days, at Shintoko 3rd elementary!

Minami: Thanks! (Jumps on the roof)

 **[The pilot takes off.]**

Takashi: Where is he going? (Waving his arms in the air.) No we're still here!

Ms. Shizuka: He was only dropping off Rika Komuro.

Kohta: Besides the helicopter was too small for all of us to fit inside of. (Shooting one of _the zombies._ )

 **[Inside the house.]**

Ed: Saya, stay close I hear movement up stairs.

Saya: I think I'm out of ammo... (Looking at the MP5) Shit! I'm out.

Ed: let me see. (Grabbing her MP5) Yeap, here (Gives her his Ragingbull.) hold this tight it has nasty recoil with the high power ammo I use.

Saya: This thing is heavy (Holding the revolver.)

Ed: I know, (Looks around the corner) OK there's two in the hallway I'll take the one to our left you take the right one.

Saya: Got it. (Aims the revolver down the hall.)

 **[Outside on the house roof.]**

Minami: Better find a window and go from their (Looking for a window)

Ed: And GO! (Aims at the zombie to the left and fires) *Pop

Saya: *BOOOM! (Shoots the zombie to the right, and loses control of the revolver) SHIT!

Ed: You OK? (Looking at Saya)

Saya: Why did you give me this thing!? It's a cannon not a revolver!

Ed: Sorry.

Saya: You suck Otaku.

Minami: There we go, *CRASH! (Breaking open a window, and looks through it) nothing here.

Ms. Shizuka: Minami got in, should we go and help Ed and Saya?

Mrs. Miyamoto: We should take care of these guy first (Stabs one of the dead.) theirs not that many left.

Rei: Takashi, Hirano and Saeko go help Saya and Ed out, my mom and I can take care of Them.

Kohta: OK.

Takashi: Go inside Saeko. Hirano and I will cover the front gate!

Saeko: No Hirano go inside you have a pistol, I'll stay with Rei out here.

Kohta: Yes ma'am! (Pulling out his Luger and going inside) Saya? Ed?

Saya: Up here! (Yelling at Kohta)

 **[A zombie comes out of one of the rooms and grabs ahold of Saya]**

Saya: *EEEEK! Get off you ugly bastard!

 **[Saya tries to get the zombie off of her.]**

Kohta: Takagi!

Ed: No! (Runs and grabs the Zombie and he tackles it to the floor) *THUMP! Not today you undead freak! (Takes out his knife and stabs the Zombie in the head) *SCHHK!

*SCHWICK! SPLIRT! SPLAT! Thud.

Saya: (Getting away from Ed and the zombie.) You saved me, even after me calling you names?

Ed: (Getting up) Their only names, besides I like the name Otaku. (Cleaning his knife) it suits me.

Minami: (Opens the door and looks at Ed and Saya) Hey are you two with Shizuka?

Ed: Yeah, are you a friend of hers?

Minami: Yes, I'm Officer Minami, Shizuka's friend.

Saya: We figured, Ms. Shizuka told us about you. So you really are in the Prefectural Police huh?

Minami: Yeah, what about you? (Looking at Ed) The uniform doesn't match any military from around here, U.S.?

Ed: The uniform is from the Navy, but no I'm not military ma'am. I'm totally different.

Minami: What are you then?

Ed: Used to be Security for a rich family in Mexico.

Minami: That's nice,*Ca-chank! (Loads her Type 89.) OK let's get out of here. (Walking past Ed and Saya.)

 **[Minami, Ed and Saya all walk downstairs towards Kohta.]**

Kohta: Saya! Are you hurt I heard you scream.

Saya: I'm Fine where are the others? Oh we found Ms. Shizuka's friend.

Kohta: Uh... I'm (Looks at Minami and hands her the SR25) Sorry we took this... we broke into you're safe and took the rest of the guns. I'm so sorry! Please forgive us!

Minami: Don't worry, Shizuka told me, you're fine and I saw you taking _Them_ out with ease. Keep it up kid.

Kohta: (Puts a smile on his face.) Yes Ma'am!

 **[Ed, Saya, Kohta, and Minami head outside to meet up with the group]**

Ms. Shizuka: Rika! (Running towards Minami and hugs her) I knew you were still alive!

Minami: Shizuka! (Hugs her in return.)

Takashi: Hello, thanks for helping us up there and by allowing us to use your guns.

Minami: It's no problem, I got more with me (Dropping her bag full of weapons and ammo.)

Kohta: WOW! Type 89s, Sig P226, a Heckler and Koch USP!

Alice: (Holding Saya) He's scaring me again.

Saya: Relax fatty. *Thump. (Punching Kohta in the arm.) You have enough guns already.

Ms. Shizuka: Rika this are my friends I told you about and this is... (Looking at Ed) Uhh? What was your name again?

Ed: (Extending his hand to Minami) I'm Edwardo Hernandez but people call me Ed, It's a pleasure to meet you Officer Minami.

Minami: (Grabbing and shaking Ed's hand) Likewise.

Takashi: (Looking at Minami) We need to move I think more of _Them_ are coming. All that shooting might of attracted more of and...

Zeke: GRRR. WOOF!

Alice: Kohta!? (Tugging on Kohta's shirt)

Kohta: (Looks behind him.) We need to start running their heading this way.

Ed: I got the rear you guys GO! *Click. (Switching the FN FNC to full auto.)

Minami: I'll help him out go we'll be right behind you guys. (Aiming her Type 89)

 **[Ed and Minami both begin to shoot at the hoard]**

*RATATAT! PROPOPOPOP! Clink Cling Clink Cling Cling.

 **[Shintoko third elementary front gates.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: The gunshots have begun again, whoever is shooting their attracting more of Them to their location.

Police Officer: Should we send out a team to search for them Sir?

Mr. Miyamoto: No, It's too risky we don't know who they are or if their friendly, we will have to see if and when they get here.

Beau: It's Ed I know it, he must of found a group of people.

David: How do you know?

Beau: I got a feeling it is.

Shido: (Addressing a group of people within the school) As you can hear, who ever is coming this way sounds very dangerous and has no regrets in killing anything in their path! We need to take arms and tell the police officers to not let them in our peaceful community! Let them be outside these barriers were they belong, away from us. We need to keep the people safe until the military arrives!

Umiko: (Looking at Shido as he lectures the group of people.) This Idiot, he's going to segregate this group and cause mayhem.

 **[The group yells in agreement towards what Shido is saying.]**

Takashi: Theirs the school! (Stops running) Holy Fuck!

Rei: (Looks as a large hoard of Them is walking towards them.) There's no way we can get around _Them_!

 **[Ed and Minami look at the hoard of Them start to walk towards the group.]**

Ed: I got an Idea (Grabbing the M67.)

Minami: Where did you get that!?

Ed: I found it, you think it work?

Minami: Try throwing it in the center and make a gap and we'll have to take out the rest.

Police Officer: Inspector Miyamoto! We have a group right outside the school gates!

Mr. Miyamoto: Let me see (Walks past the Officer) that's... that's Kiriko and Rei! (Turning to the officers) Men take up arms and get ready! Were helping my family and the others!

 **[The police officers grab their revolvers and MP5s]**

Ed: Guys! (Pulling the pin on the M67.)

 **[The group looks at Ed]**

Ed: Move out of the way! (Throwing the M67) Fire in the hole!

 **[Inside the school]**

Shido: The people outside are not, I repeat NOT to be trusted! And we need to keep them outside those gates!

 **[Outside the school. The M67 lands near the center of the hoard.]**

*Clonk Thomp! Clonk.

Mr. Miyamoto: AIM!

Shido: They are nothing but murderers going on a killing spree! They have no right to be among us!

 **[The M67 rolls in the center of the hoard]**

Mr. Miyamoto: FIRE!

*KA-THOOOOOOM!

 **[The police all fire at the zombies, as the crowd of people cover themselves from the explosion and gun fire.]**

Takashi: GO, GO! *BOOOM (Shoots at one of the zombies.)

 **[Takashi and the group make it to the gates as Ed and Minami shoot at the remaining hoard.]**

Minami: (Reaches the gate and yells at Ed.) Come on!

Ed: On my way! (Walking backwards to the gate.)

Mr. Miyamoto: (Fires his rifle.) Get in here quick before more get close!

Ed: (Gets to the gate) Close it now! (Grabs onto the gate.)

 **[The officers close the gates as more zombies head towards the gates.]**

Rei: DAD! (Runs towards Mr. Miyamoto and hugs him.) DAD! (Begins to cry)

Mrs. Miyamoto: Tadashi! (Hugging him.) I knew you were still alive... I'm so happy!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Hugging Rei and Mrs. Miyamoto) You're both alright... how did you... never mind, I'm glad you're both fine. And here with me!

Ed: (Gets teary eyed.) What a lovely day! Sniff. I love these kind of scenes.

Saya: (Looking at Ed.) So you have a soft side huh big guy? (Nudges at Ed's shoulder.) Huh?

Ed: (Takes off his mask.) I just like these kind of moments, ya know?

Alice: (Hugging Ed) Thank you Ed-san for helping us get to safety!

Zeke: Bark!

Ms. Shizuka: Huh? So that's what he looks like? I thought he was a bit older.

Minami: He looks young. His voice threw me off.

Beau: (Walking towards Ed.) You psycho! You're still alive!?

Ed: Beau (Extending his hand to greet Beau.) I'm no pushover kid. Nothing can kill me.

Beau: I knew you'd make it (Grabbing Ed's hand.) Hey whats with the mask?

David: You made it. You're fucking tough man. (Putting his hand on Ed's shoulder.) How did ya do against the gangsters?

Ed: Easy day, they need to take better lessons in using their guns.

Takashi: Ed, Thank you for your help. Without that grenade we probably wouldn't of made it thank you.

Rei: Yeah Ed thanks for helping us get here.

 **[Shido and the people walk towards group.]**

Ed: It was nothing, that's how I. (Turns to see Shido.)

Shido: Well, Well look who is hear *Clap Clap Clap. Bravo Mr. Komuro and Miss. Miyamoto you made it from the Takagi Estate to this school I am very much impressed, same goes for the rest of you. I am truly very much impressed with you all! This group does have the team spirit... If only you stayed alongside us we would have made one strong group.

Ed: You. (Walking towards Shido. Ed balls up his fist.)

Shido: Hello my friend, I'm Koichi Shido it's a pleasure to. (begins to bow.)

*Thwack!

Ed: (Punches Shido draws his PT101 AF and aims it to Shido's head) Shut up! You sick fuck!

Shido: (Covering his nose.) You!? You struck me I'll have you know that is assault!

Tsunoda: (Aims his pistol at Ed.) Stop right there!

Ed: (Draws and aims the Raging Bull at Tsunoda.)

Kohta: (Aims his Luger at Tsunoda) I'll drop it if I were you, and this time Takagi isn't here to stop me from killing you!

Ed: Shut up! I know who you are! And what you've done!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Aims his S&W M37 at Ed) Their will be no shooting in this school, Drop the guns!

Ed: I know you killed Yamada, corrupted the minds of you're other students and for sure are doing the same here! And you will pay for taking the life of an innocent kid!

 **[Takashi and his group all looked stunned as Ed mentions Yamada]**

Shido: I don't know what you are talking about you crazed man! (Cleaning his nose.) I lost the other students once I tried to save them all! And I don't know any student by that name.

Mr. Miyamoto: I said drop it or I will be forced to shoot you! *CLICK! (Cocks the M37.)

Rei: No dad don't! (Holding Mr. Miyamoto's arm.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: Tadashi what are you doing!? You know what that man and his father have done to us and especially to Rei!

Mr. Miyamoto: This is not the place to discuss this Kiriko!

Tsunoda: I'll kill him before he kills Mr. Shido (Talking to Mr. Miyamoto and Kohta) Drop the gun!

Saeko: Ed please drop the guns! He's not worth it!

Beau: Please Ed. (Walks towards Ed and trying to grab gun) Drop it before you get hurt Ed.

Ed: Beau, you know I have to do it. I promised him.

Tsunoda: (Aims his pistol at Beau) Get away or I'll shoot you!

Beau: Let me (Grabbing Ed's gun) take this from.

*BANG! Cling Clink Cling. THUD!

 **[Everyone flinches as a round goes off, and Beau falls as a he is shot in the chest.]**

Yuuki: (Aiming her pistol at Ed) Stop it! Get away from us! We didn't do anything…. (Realizing she just shot Beau.) wrong.

Ed: *Clank! Clank! (Drops his guns and goes towards Beau) BEAU!

Tsunoda: (Lowers his pistol and walks back towards Shido) Get behind me sensei.

Ed: No, no, no! Get a medic! (Looks for Ms. Shizuka.) Ms. Shizuka!

 **[Ms. Shizuka and Minami rush towards Ed and Beau]**

Ms. Shizuka: (Drops to her knees and applies pressure on Beau.) Put pressure on his chest! Grab me the medical kit Hirano! Hurry!

Ed: (Drops to his knee and applies pressure to Beau's wound.)

Beau: (Looks at Ed.) Ed, I don't feels so good.

Minami: (Aims her Type 89 at Yuuki) Drop it or I'll shoot you!

Yuuki: *Clank. (Drops the pistol and backs away from it) I'm… I didn't mean to shoot him… I'm… Sorry.

Mr. Miyamoto: (Walks toward the pistol and picks it up) Have that girl detained! And Shido taken away!

Shido: She acted in self defence! You can't arrest her!

 **[A small crowd of people surround Yuuki from the officers and yell she's innocent.]**

Kohta: (Runs and hands Ms. Shizuka the bag.) Hurry he's losing a lot of blood Ms. Shizuka!

Ms. Shizuka: (Opens up the bag and grabs a blood clot bag.) Open this! (Hands the bag to Kohta.) Hurry!

Beau: (Begins to cry in pain.) Aaah! I don't wan't to die Ed!

Ed: (Looking at Beau.) You're going to be fine, just hold on Beau!

David: C'mon Beau you can do it (kneeling down towards Beau.) Hold on!

Gabi: Beau... (Begins to cry) No please hold on!

Beau: (Takes his final breaths.)

Mrs. Shizuka: Just hold...(Looks at Beau as he dies.) I'm... (Closing Beau's eyes) I'm sorry Ed he's gone.

Ed: You Son of a... (Getting up and looking at Shido) Bitch!

 **[Takashi and David both grab hold of Ed to hold him back from Shido.]**

Shido: You deserve it for attacking me and in front of the police! You must be insane! (Turns around to face the group of people.) This man is not to be trusted! He is insane! We need to leave him outside where he belongs!

Ed: You will regret this you sick FUCK!

Mr. Miyamoto: ENOUGH! Men, get Mr. Shido and his students away from here and escort this man (Pointing to Ed) to a secure room.

Ed: *Sniff. (Looks at Beau's body) Beau… I'm sorry.

Alice: (Crying) Ed-san?

Ed: (Looking at Alice) He... (Drops to his knees as David and Takashi let him go.) he was just a kid… I could of prevented it!

Alice: (Hugs Ed) I'm sorry you lost your friend… Ed-san.

Saeko: (Putting her hand on Ed's shoulder) I'm sorry Ed. (Kneels down to pick up Ed.)

Takashi: Hirano get his guns and hold on to them.

Saeko: I'm sorry.

Ed: He's going to pay for this. I'm not going to let that… bastard live!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Stands in front of Ed) Get up, you're under arrest for aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon, disturbing the peace and having illegal weapons on your person. (As an officer handcuffs Ed.) *Click click click.

Rei: Dad, no he.

Mr. Miyamoto: Rei! He attacked Shido, I'm not going to stand and let him run around and attack these people! (Looking at Ed) Even if he killed a student this is not how it's done. We let the justice system handle it!

Takashi: Mr. Miyamoto, Please let him explain, he said something about Mr. Shido killing one of our classmates.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Tadashi, let him explain.

Mr. Miyamoto: Fine. (Looking at the officer) Hold on, but I'm not letting him loose. (Looking at Ed) Explain your actions. You better have good reason for what you just did.

Ed: He killed a student of his by the name of Yamada, Me and Beau both found him and saw he was being thrown out of the bus and we came to help but failed, he was bit. Yamada told us Shido was corrupting his students but Yamada wasn't having any of it, so Yamada asked to first find his parents. The girl who killed Beau said to kick him out, and now he's gone... because of that bastard... He's a sick fuck and you let him go!

Rei: Dad, I believe Ed, Shido did take over the bus and the others voted him as their leader out of seeing him as a leader, but I only saw Yuuki and Tsunoda, who knows what Shido did to the others, and you already know he's a monster like his father! Remember what he did to us! To you!

Ed: Look I don't know the story behind him and your family, but so far he isn't worth your time, but I'll tell you know he corrupted the students on that bus, he's probably already doing the same here behind your back, and who knows if his been successful or not. But so far, (looking behind Mr. Miyamoto) that group behind you are looking at me, you're daughter and her friends like we're runnin' around with guns and killin' anything in our sight, that looks like he's been very successful in sayin' we're crazy sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: My daughter and her friends are not killers!

Ed: I know sir. But Shido is painting us like we are, and the people are noticing that I have military gear on, I think they believe I'm a soldier with PTSD running around, and that ain't good for us. I can give two fucks what they think of me, but think of the rest sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: I know, and that's why we're escorting you to a room, and leaving you there until the military arrives. I'll have the officers bury your friend. (Looking at Beau.) I'm sorry for your friend the officers will bury him in the schools grassy area.

 **[Two officers grab Beau's body and take it away.]**

Takashi: Sir, I don't think having Mr. Shido out here with the people here would be a good idea, he's manipulative, that's how he got the students on the bus to go on his side and how he got through the gates at Takagi's estate.

Mr. Miyamoto: We will discuss this after escorting him to a room. Follow us. I can't have these people going crazy again, they've already tried to kill an innocent man in a classroom.

Takashi: Yes sir, (Looking at the group.) Come on guys.

Rei: Takashi are you still going to find your mom?

Takashi: I am but right after this, I'm sure she's fine and is here at the school.

Umiko: (Looking over the edge of the window.) Damn, I missed the fire fight...

 **[On board the Self Defence Force Navy Escort Vessel "Akagi" off of the coast of Tokonosu.]**

Sgt. Watanabe: Alright are the Boeing's fueled up and ready to go!? If not fuel em' up tomorrow we leave at 0500 hrs sharp!

Soldiers: YES SIR!

Private: Sir when are we arriving to Shintoko Third Elementary?

Sgt. Watanabe: Tomorrow at 1200, we have to reach the survivors in a school before the Chinese subs get here.

Soldier: Sir! We got some bad news, those things are getting closer to the school.

Sgt. Watanabe: What!? How do you know?

Soldier: The pilot who took the officer from the airport saw more of _Them_ heading towards a small group of survivors she found, their were shooting up the area and attracting more. Presuming the hoard is heading towards the school following the Officer and her friends.

Sgt. Watanabe: That school won't make it, tell the captain...

Soldier: He already knows Sir, he is advising we depart sooner than the deadline.

Sgt. Watanabe: Alright you heard the man everyone get ready lock and load! Get the Boeing's loaded and get ready!

Soldiers: YES SIR!

 **[Shintoko Third Elementary.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Alright Stay here (Placing Ed in a chair re-cuffing him in the empty room) If all of you want to stay with him you can, but he can't leave this room. I'm going to talk to the group of people who saw all that mess of his and try to calm them down. (He starts to walk out the room.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: I'm going with you Tadashi. (Walking towards Mr. Miyamoto.)

Ed: I'm Sorry for all the trouble.

Saeko: You just snapped, what happened back there?

Ms. Shizuka: Would you like to talk about it Ed?

Ed: I said everything I know about Shido. I really don't want to know about the skeletons in his closet.

Ms. Shizuka: Not about that, I meant about your past. I think it has something to do for what you did outside.

Takashi: Tell us, we're here for you Ed.

Ed: (Exhaling.) OK, grab a seat it's goin' be awhile.

David: I'll get some food ready, Gabi can you help?

Gabi: Sure.

 **[David and Gabi both grab some food and prepare it.]**

Rei: Ed tell us what you did before all of this, what did you do in Mexico that messed you up?

Minami: Were you in the military, worked for the government?

Ed: No nothing like that, I was just a normal guy, working a risky job back in Mexico and back home in the States. I ruined my life even before the job.

Ms. Shizuka: You told me you worked as a bodyguard, is that the risky job?

Ed: Yeah, that's one...And it fucked me up worse than I already was, and I bottled up everything that happened from that past life.

Takashi: Tell us, we're here to help you as much as we can.

 **[Ed's Flashback.]**

 **Ed:** _ **To put it short I was bullied in high school by an ass hole, four years off it. The ass wipe framed me of attacking him when he was the one who attacked me, the cops believed him, the son of a town official. But justice came through and found him lyin' and also of bullying other students and one to a point of suicide. Well karma got him and let's just say she was a real bitch... I moved after high school to Mexico where, I grew up and learned that being an adult sucks. That's when I met Mr. Castellanos and where my nightmare continues. He hired me as the family's bodyguard and "Babysitter" for he's son and young daughter Ana. Two years pass and I grew close to the Castellano family, and on my 19th birthday Ana was kidnapped and later killed by her own damned uncle... We all wanted revenge, and I led the the attack. That's when I knew I was a natural born killer. I killed many men just to get to the uncle. I killed his son in front of his mother then her and the uncle. But I returned to my new family dead, Mr. and Mrs. Castellanos both committed suicide and left me and their son everything they had. I didn't hear from the son after that. I returned to the U.S. only knowing one thing... killing, I then started my new job as a sicario, but my parents soon found out and they didn't talk to me. "I'm nothing but a waste of space and a monster" And my parents were right... they're always right... But I still worked even if I was still one year into it. Doin' small jobs here and there. I was the "20 year old sicario." well that's what they called me in the internet anyways. I became addicted to the fame the money... the rush of killin'. I am a monster.**_

Ms. Shizuka: My God.

Ed: I don't know how I'm not mentally unstable, well when I get in the zone no one can stop me ya know? I become this mad dog in search of its prey after tasting blood.

Rei: Like tunnel vision?

Ed: Yeah, somethin' like that.

Minami: And by the description you gave, you mean a hit man huh?

Ed: Hmm. The only thing I know is killing, I'm a skilled gunman. I worked from the deep web and was a hit man for hire. I needed the money so I killed for it.

Takashi: Ed it's going to be fine. It's all in your past. But why didn't you say anything about the bus? About Mr. Shido and the others?

Ed: Didn't think the bastard was alive, who would of thought you were former students of his. (Moving around in the chair.)

Minami: It doesn't matter now, all this listening about your past (Looking at Ed) and this Shido guy, is he really like that Shizuka?

Ms. Shizuka: Yes, he seems to have some weird plans when we were in the bus with him.

Saya: He was like a head cult leader to the others. He knew what to say and they followed like, well mindless zombies.

Rei: Before all this his father was being investigated on by my dad, so he's father told him to set back my father by holding me back a year. My father was devastated by it and set him back on the investigation. that's why I don't like him.

Ed: Hmmm. *Crack pop. (Dislocating his thumb and escaping the handcuffs.) Hey? By any chance do any of you want to see a magic trick?

Alice: I do! (Runs up to Ed.) Can you show me please!?

Ed: (Showing his hands free from the handcuffs.) Boom!

Alice: WOW! How did you do it? (Looking at the handcuffs.) Can I try!?

Kohta: You got keys for the handcuffs?

Ed: Nope, it's all Magic. *CRACK! (Putting back his thumbs in place.) *Krack. Now I think you guys should help the inspector outside, those people are terrified by the fact I almost killed their so called "leader".

Takashi: You're right, Rei you Saya and I should help outside. We know what Shido is capable of and how he can manipulate people into doing what he wants. which means he already has more followers on his side besides Tsunoda and Yuuki.

David: (Bringing some hot food to a table.) Not before eating you're not, come and enjoy some food me and Gabi brought. There's plenty in the cafeteria for these two days were going to stay.

Kohta: Finally I can eat! (runs to the table full of food.) ah man this is delicious how did you make this?

David: I'm learning to become a chef and I to learn different cultures and their food. Japan was on my number one list to learn first.

Takashi: (Grabs some food.) Wow this is really good. Better than the school food.

 **[Everyone grins with joy and head for the food.]**

Takashi: We made it, at long last I didn't think we could have made it without the help of Ed, but he's a bit too... unpredictable, and dangerous, if you are on he's hit list. for now he seem to have calmed down. I don't blame him for being the way he is... he has seen so much if it were me in his shoes I would of gone insane, He on the other hand seems to... bottle it up and that made him lose it when he's friend was killed. I'll talk to him and tell him to control it or he's out. but that's for another day, right now I have to focus on my mom and see if she's safe. I also have to maintain the order until the military arrive and pick us up.

 **[2 Days left until Military Pick up. Shintoko Third Elementary.]**

 **Z-Day 7.**

Minami: I think the Inspector is having a hard time tryin to convince the people you're new friend is one of the good guys, Shizuka

Ms. Shizuka: I think you're right, you do know he is OK right? I mean he might be a bit weird in a good way but after him telling us his story and why he's like that I...

Ed: Talking about me? (Looking Towards Minami and Ms. Shizuka.)

Ms. Shizuka: No...Uh yes, but in a good way Ed...

Ed: Don't worry I know. It's the people I'm worried about. They saw my dark side and their scared that someone can act the way I did. Truthfully I overreacted at the sight of Shido, and now after Beau's death, He deserves was comin' to him.

Minami: Hold up, I know that losing your friend is hard but, right now is not the time for revenge. We need to keep our cool and wait for the military to get here.

Ms. Shizuka: Shido is an asshole and a pervert but Rika has a point.

Ed: But when? When he's in the chopper or on the boat corrupting the rest? Thinking all this... is the fault of your government. I say, I take him out before he even gets the chance to step foot on the chopper. Or before he or one of his subordinates hurts or kills someone else.

 **[Takashi and the group enter the room.]**

Saya: The Otaku has a point you know. Mr. Shido is a cult master leading his followers to their demise. And he's making it harder for the Inspector to keep the peace around here.

Saeko: I agree, he proved to show he is a leader who uses fear and deception in controlling his followers, and after what Ed told us Shido did to Yamada he has no trouble in taking out those who don't follow him in his quest to build a "New Japan".

Ed: Exactly. (Turning towards Saya and Saeko.)

David: Let's not also forget he left the other students behind on the bus as he fled the area.

Rei: What happened to them? Ed do you know?

Ed: David, Beau and I found him near what looked like the entrance to a gated area that looked like total war zone was breaking out near the area. It might of been your place Saya, he crashed right after the EMP blast, so I tried to take him out but, I couldn't.

David: So Ed and me, both headed towards the bus as he had left the scene. His students told us he ran towards the city. He probably went to the Police to get the guns he and his students used on us.

Takashi: Maybe, but (Looking at Ed) you can't go and try to kill him. There's too much tension around here after you're outburst and it made it harder for Rei's dad to control.

Rei: He's not worth killing Ed, he's nothing but a pathetic man hiding behind his followers.

Ed: For me he is worth it, I won't stop until I know he's dead by my hands.

Saeko: (Putting her hand on Ed's shoulder) We know, we saw how you almost shot him, but right now we have to worry about the group of people who witnessed it. I think they might not want you or us hear, since people around here still view us as children running around with weapons.

Ed: (Looking at Saeko) Alright, how do you plan on talking to the group?

Takashi: We are going to have to talk to them, without our guns (Putting down the M1014) Saya, let's try to give them peace of mind. Ed, you're pretty much are going to apologize for the way you acted in front of them.

Saya: You scared them shitless Otaku, what can I say... you're scary.

Ed: Again I'm sorry, I just snapped at the sight of him, but Takashi's orders are for me to apologize then so be it. (Putting down the FN FNC) Shall we go?

 **[Takashi, Rei, Saya and Ed all go to the center of the school were Mr. Miyamoto and Mrs. Miyamoto are talking to the group of people]**

Takashi: Inspector Miyamoto? Sir we're here to help you out.

Ed: And to explain why I acted the way I did in front of the people.

Mr. Miyamoto: The group here is telling us how I could I let you in, that you a "Soldier" who attacked an innocent man.

Ed: (Looking at the group of angry people) Look I apologize for that but that man is no saint, he has killed an innocent student, by leaving him for dead after he asked to leave and find his family, I mean come on! Who does that!?

Man: You're a Soldier! One who is supposed to protect the civil population! Who snaps and attacks someone without having more solid information!?

Ed: I saw the student get thrown out of a bus and into the hands of those things. I acted like anyone would and helped him out! I had to defend him from _Them_!

Saya: LOOK PEOPLE! Ed here tried his best in saving Yamada, but Mr. Shido is manipulative, he pretty much brainwashed the others in his class to do what he wants he is not to be trusted.

Man: Neither is that crazy man! Who goes around with guns and kill the sick outside!

Ed: SICK!? Their... Their DEAD! I hate to say it, but this pandemic is turning regular people into mindless monsters who attack others with no remorse! No thought of it being right or wrong!

Man: That is a not true! They are just sick and don't know any better we should help them by leaving them alone! And wait for a cure for the Murder Syndrome!

The Group: YEAH!

Saya: Really!? Their...

Shido: Do not believe those former students, they tried to kill me before and now they have a psychotic man with them who will do their more gruesome tasks for them (Looking at Rei) since they can't do it themselves.

Rei: You Bast. (Takashi holds her back)

Mr. Miyamoto: Don't you dare talk to my daughter or her friends like that Shido!

Shido: (Looking at the group) The inspector is defending them. The police here are not to be trusted with our safety anymore! Let us group up and segregate ourselves from this group! They are not to be trusted with our safety anymore!

The Group: (Chanting) _Out with the police! Out with the police!_

Takashi: Are you people not listening!? He is trying to control you into thinking we're the bad guys! look through his disguise.

Mr. Shido: We will make you all deal, We won't kick you out. We are not savages, what we will do is give you your own side of the school and wait until the military arrives. For now you get that side of the school (Pointing behind the group.), and we get this side. Anyone who wants to join them are free to go, but the sane ones will join us on this side.

 **[Some people from the group agree and segregate themselves and form two groups.]**

Saya: Are the rest of you dumb!? We need to stick together and.

Mr. Shido: It's agreed! You stay on your side and we will stay on this side.

Mrs. Miyamoto: How about the food and water!? We will need some for the two days were going to be here, some of us haven't had a decent meal since all of this began!

Mr. Shido: We will share in peace. (Looking at his group) Agreed!?

Shido's Group: YEAH!

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Looking at Mr. Miyamoto.) Let's go they're not worth talking any sense into them, it's like talking to a wall. But at least the wall will listen...

Mr. Miyamoto: Let's go kids. (Turning around and walking away.)

Ed: (Walking next to Mr. Miyamoto.) I'm sorry I caused all this Inspector.

Mr. Miyamoto: Don't worry it's not all you're fault they were getting somewhat out of hand even before you got here. Let's go back and get some rest. Wait? How did you get out of the handcuffs?

Ed: I got my ways around them Sir. I've been handcuffed before, they're not hard to get out of if you know how to pop out your fingers and thumbs.

Rei: Dad? You know their are only agreeing with him out of fear right?

Mr. Miyamoto: I know... I witnessed something similar when they almost attacked a man with a cut. They thought that any wound is good enough reason to think their going to turn which means they can kill the person before he or she turns.

Takashi: Mr. Miyamoto?

Mr. Miyamoto: Yes Komuro?

Takshi: Is my mother around here?

Mr. Miyamoto: (Stops in his track.) I thought you would never ask.

Takashi: Is she fine?

Rei: (Holding Takashi) Takashi.

Mr. Miyamoto: She's been with me since I got here.

Takashi: Where!?

Mr. Miyamoto: She's up in the top floor. She's a good shot with one of our police rifles.

Rei: What!?

Takashi: She knows how to shoot?

Mr. Miyamoto: Gifted shooter and.

*Krak! Blam! Krak! Krak!

 **[One mile away from the Shintoko Third Elementary gunfire is heard, Kohta and the rest of the group run towards Takashi and the rest.]**

Kohta: Guys! Guys! (running towards the group.) There's a lot of gun fire heading this way! It sounds like a big group!

Ed: What direction!?

Kohta: From the bay!

Minami: It could be the Chinese.

Mr. Miyamoto: What!?

Saya: What!?

Minami: Before I left the ship, I heard the captain mention the Chinese were heading this way in some subs maybe there was some boats alongside the subs sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: Are they here to aid us?

Minami: I don't know sir, from the sound of it they're coming this way towards the Bay and possibly towards the ships.

Police officer: Inspector! we are hearing large amounts of gun fire heading this way!

Takashi: Sir, what should we do?

Minami: I would advise that we barricade the main entrance and everyone should hold up inside the school, anyone who can fight should arm up and get ready to defend this school.

Mr. Miyamoto: You're right. I'll go and take the rooftop with our top snipers and the rest of the officers will take defensive positions in the second floor and aim at the main entrance, (Looking at the officers.) everyone head to the armory and grab a rifle or an MP5 and load up!

Rei: Dad? What about us?

Takashi: What should we do Sir?

Mr. Miyamoto: Go to the third floor with the rest of your friends. Takashi, Kohta, and Ed you will defend my Daughter don't let anyone hurt her, remember women and children first!

Officer: Sir the group is four blocks away!

Mr. Miyamoto: Everyone go!

 **[The school was fortified and secured as the unknown group approaches the and the group are running to the room.]**

Takashi: Alright, you guys heard Rei's dad, David was it?

David: Yeah, what's going on? We heard gunshots outside.

Kohta: We need to get some ammo Komuro.

Ed: Any chance the police have 5.56?

Minami: I got some. (Handing him a box of ammo)

David: HEY! No one answered my question, what are we preparing for!?

Minami: I believe we are going to be visited by the Chinese army, possibly a small army or a recon group.

Gabi: What should we do? How to we prepare to fight an army?

Minami: We should be taking up arms and defending this school at all cost.

Saya: And show those Chinese bastards that we mean business. And giving them a proper Japanese welcome to their graves!

Saeko: I didn't think you had a dark side Saya.

Saya: It's not a dark side Saeko. It's my patriotic nature for my country to defend it.

Ed: Hoora to that (Loading his magazines.)

Takashi: Kohta and Ed, go down stairs and grab us some guns and ammo since we're going to defend.

Kohta: OK, Ed you heard Komuro lets go.

Ed: Yes Sir.

 **[Kohta and Ed both walk down stairs to the armory. and see a couple of Police officers at the entrance.]**

Ed: Officer we need to get inside and get some weapons.

Officer: Are you going to help?

Kohta: Inspector Miyamoto sent us here to grab guns and ammo sir.

Officer: OK, only you two. We had someone break into the armory and they took some rifles and service revolvers.

Ed: Were only taking what we need sir, what do you have inside?

Officer: We got everything from the station, from our armory and some weapons from the destruction locker that seemed salvageable. M4s, Uzis everything you would expect to find in the hands of a crime movie or video game.

Kohta: (With a face of excitement.) Can we even get the confiscated weapons!?

Ed: Calm down Hirano.

Officer: Anything. (Unlocking the door.)

Kohta: What are we waiting for!?

Ed: Thank you sir. (Opening the door and stepping inside.) Hot damn!

Kohta: Now this is my kind of armory. (Grabbing a Type 89 off of a rack.) This is a Type 89 the Japanese Self Defence Force uses! (Looking and grabbing a Minebea 9mm SMG.) A Minebea submachine gun!

Ed: (Walking to an ammo table and grabbing ammo.) Relax they do have an extensive amount of weapons but grab what we can... (Looks to see a SPAS 12 Shotgun.) Is that what I… think it is?

Kohta: (Grabbing the SPAS-12 before Ed.) NO way! This is the Franchi SPAS 12 combat shotgun! This has dual mode of operation and it has the folding stock and hook! These are rare to find. I think some criminal had this bad boy and got it taken away by the Police.

Ed: Can I have it?

Kohta: I don't think you'll be able to use it effectively, it was very unreliable and heavy. Around 4 kilos, and it needs strong ammo for it to work in the automatic mode. Standard bird shoot won't work you will need buck or slugs.

Ed: I know, but I've been looking for one since I saw the Movie Jurassic Park. I need it for my collection.

Kohta: *Haha. Who's overreacting now? (Giving Ed the SPAS-12.) Here.

Officer: Hey! Hurry up! The group of people are arriving outside the gates! (He runs towards the gate.)

Kohta: (Grabbing two Type 89's and ammo) Got the rifles let's go back to the room!

Ed: Got it, (Slinging the SPAS 12 over his shoulder) c'mon

 **[Kohta and Ed rush towards the room.]**

Minami: Whoever was shootin' their here, the only problem is they're not Chinese they look like the Yakuza or a gang of punks.

Ed: Fuck Me. (Looking worried.)

Takashi: (Looking at Ed.) Whats wrong?

Ed: (Looking at Minami.) I think I know what I have to do to get the people who hate me to like me, or at least hate me a little less.

Saya: What? Talk to the group outside to drop their guns? Good luck with that they look like they want to take this place over.

Ed: Somethin' like that. You guys stay here and make sure no one leaves.

Takashi: And you? You're seriously going to talk to them? They look dangerous they can kill you!

Kohta: Let me at least cover you with sniper fire.

Ed: No, I got it planned out if I die the tension around here would loosen up and you might get the people to get back together as one. If I somehow make it they'll know I mean them no harm and they can trust me and the police here. (Walking away.) For now enjoy the show. Oh. If I die kill 'em.

 **[At the front gate. The gang arrives and start to yell and load their weapons.]**

Tamotsu: (Looking at the front guards, and firing his MP5K.) Knock Knock! Let us in I'm looking for someone in charge of this place!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looking at the Police officers) Hold your Fire! (Looking at Tamotsu)

Tamotsu: Are you in charge of this place!?

Mr. Miyamoto: I'm Inspector Miyamoto. Who are you and why are you shooting up the area?! Don't you know they are sensitive to the noise!? It will attract _Them_ to our location!

Tamotsu: They are easy to kill just shoot them in the head, let us in, we are here to talk about someone we are looking for and we believe he is here inside the school hiding from us.

Mr. Miyamoto: Who are you looking for?

Tamotsu: He is tall, American and wearing a military uniform. He destroyed our hideout and we want him to "pay his debt" for what he did. Do you know how long it took me and me group to find those weapons and how hard it is to obtain those weapons here in Japan!? But luckily we saw him escape our warehouse after killing those things and our dogs. We only want him if he is here, If he does not show himself we will destroy this place, we have grenades and a rocket launcher as you can see (Grabbing an RPG from one of his People.) So if he is not here we will... Destroy everything!

Shido: (Walking towards Tamotsu and Mr. Miyamoto) He is here and I'll show you where he is, if you promise to leave as soon as you get him.

Tamotsu: Deal. We only want him.

Ed: Question. Is he good looking by any chance? (Walking towards the three men.)

Shido: That's him! Take him out of here, he is a dangerous man on the loose! Who knows if the other officers here are the same or worse than he is!

 **[Shido's group of followers all chant to take Ed Away, Takashi and the rest look on as the group talk.]**

Shido: As you can hear the people behind me, nobody wants this crazed man here. Please help us get rid of this burden of ours.

Tamotsu: Then I have a question to you all? Would you like us to take care of your Police problem!?

 **[Shido's group all chant out "YES!"]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Wait! Hold on we are here to protect...

Tamotsu: (Sticking his MP5K in front of Mr. Miyamoto's face.) I like the way you were... QUIET AND OUT OF THE WAY! Tell your officers to drop their weapons and to handcuff themselves or I will shoot you and have my boys kill everyone! (Looking at Ed.) I'll handle you personally American.

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looking furious.) Drop your weapons and do as this man says!

 **[The officers look at each other in confusion.]**

Rei: What is my dad doing!?

Takashi: He's giving up!

Saya: He's doing it for our safety. He can't risk losing anyone to those pussies.

Rei: What about Ed! He's giving him to the group he's going to get killed right in front of everyone!

Ms. Shizuka: I can't watch! (Covering her eyes.)

 **[All of the Police officers do as they are told]**

Ed: What are you doing inspector!?

Mr. Miyamoto: Doing what is right! For these people and my family!

Tamotsu: (Yelling to his men.) GRAB THE AMERICAN AND BRING HIM TO ME! Inspector walk away. We will talk later after we show you what happens when you mess with our group.

 **[Mr. Miyamoto and Shido both walk away.]**

Tamotsu: Now you will all see who we are! GET THE AMERICAN!

 **[Two men approach Ed.]**

Ed: Wait! Can I have one last word!?

Tamotsu: *HAHAHAHA! Go ahead. Amuse me asshole maybe it will spare you a few minutes before you die.

Ed: Thanks, Here it is... You all have two options! One, let us all be and leave here peacefully or Two... Well you don't want to know what I'll do to you or the rest of your guys. *Shrugs. You're Choice.

 **[Tamotsu and his men all laugh at Ed.]**

*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kohta: Is he Stupid!? He's jumping into the fire!

Minami: I think he knows that. Look at how he's positioned his body... he's getting ready to run for that truck behind him and then open fire at the group.

Ed: So is that a no?

Tamotsu: Are you a hero or just plain stupid? You're tryin to take on all 20 of us by yourself!?

Ed: 20 huh? I thought I counted more. And to answer your question I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun.

Tamotsu: Yeah you're very stupid. My answer is NO, and for what you just said we will be taking some supplies from this group and kill you in the process. Kill...

Ed: WAIT! (Putting his hands in the air.)

 **[Tamotsu's men point their weapons at Ed ready to fire. A Figure on the rooftop is seen placing a rifle on the ledge.]**

 **(*Heavy Deadpool reference.)**

Umiko: (Loading the rifle and taking aim at Tamotsu and his group.) I'll have to cover this dumbass from up here.

Ed: I only have a pistol with one mag, so you're all going to have to share!

Tamotsu: Kei! Kill this son of a bitch! He's gotten on my last nerve!

Kei: With pleasure! (Walking towards Ed.) You really are stupid (Aiming the 1911 at Ed.) This will show these people who we really are, (Pointing the Pistol to Ed's head.) and how we run this area!

Umiko: (Looking down her scope.)

Ed: (Grabs the pistol by the muzzle, disarms Kei and shoots him.) *BAM! 19 (Runs towards a truck as Tamotsu's men fire at him. Ed takes out his PT101 AF.)

Saya: DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!? (Looking out the window.) That was crazy fast!

Minami: Like I said he had planned that move before he got their. He's using special style tactics but are you guys sure he's not military?

Kohta: He said only a bodyguard to a little girl and her family then became a hitman.

Ms. Shizuka: Komuro he needs help!

Takashi: He said he could handle it, if he can't and it shows he's failing we will help him.

 **[Down in the school yard.]**

*BAM! POP! CRACK! CRACK! POP! POP! BAM! RATATAT!

Tamotsu: How can you guys not KILL ONE GUY! (Looking at two of his men) GO AFTER HIM!

 **[Both men go towards the truck.]**

Ed: (Aiming the M1911 at both of the men.) 18 *Pop Pop 17 *Pop. Too easy! (Goes behind the truck again.)

Tamotsu: LET'S GO! KILL HIM! * POPOPOPOPOP! (Shooting his MP5K at the truck.)

Ed: HA! You're aim sucks! (Runs towards a second truck and fires the M1911.) *Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop. 16, 15, 14 little piggies go to market! (Takes cover behind the second truck. And tosses the M1911.) *Clank.

Isao: I got him Tamotsu! (Runs towards the truck firing his Mac 10.) *RATATATATAT! I got you! (Looking for Ed.) Where are you!?

Ed: (Sticking his PT101 AF to Isao's head.) Here I am!

Isao: I got you! *Click Huh!? (Looks at his gun.)

Ed: You weren't counting fast enough *BOOM! *Splat. 13!

Tamotsu: USE A ROCKET! Aim for that truck!

 **[One of Tamostu's men load an RPG, Umiko aims towards the men with the RPG.]**

Umiko: (Looking down her scope.) Damn it better take these assholes out. (Putting her finger on the trigger.) *Inhales

Ed: (Gets off of the truck and aim at the men loading the RPG.) Ka-Boom...

Tamotsu: FIRE! (The men aim the RPG at Ed.) *FWOOOAAAASH!

Ed: *Click! BAM!

 **[The bullet hits the RPG and it explodes.]**

*KABLAM! KA-THOOOOOOOOOM!

Umiko: OH! Better let him handle it himself he seems OK without my help.

Ed: 11, 10, 9... 7 left... Alright! *BAM! Aghhh!

 **[Ed falls to the ground. Motionless, The people and the group watch as Ed lays on the floor.]**

Umiko: Shit! I didn't see that guy! (Aims her rifle at the man.)

Rei: He's... he's... (Looking at Ed as he lays on his back motionless.) dead.

Alice: Ed-san! NO! Please get up... Please.

 **[The man who shot Ed walks carefully towards him. As everyone looks on.]**

Ed: (Whispering in pain.) UGH, 6... (Lifts the pistol.) *BAM! (Ed gets up.) Right in the back... (Walks up to the body.) *BOOM BOOM! Clink clink. Bitch ass mother fucker!

Tamotsu: HOLD YOUR FIRE!

 **[The people and the group all stare as Tamotsu yells the order.]**

Tamotsu: (Looking at Ed.) WHO OR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

Ed: (Turns to face Tamotsu.) Soy un tipo que es un sicario por diversion puto!

Saya: Is he speaking spanish?

Rei: I thought he was white.

Takashi: Me too.

Junichi: (Taking out a Maguro kiri.) Tamotsu do we kill him? He's weak and against us with bats and knives he can't stand a chance! He's low on bullets too!

Tamotsu: Kill him, slash his neck I want to see him drown in his own blood!

 **[Junichi and the remaining men run at Ed.]**

Saya: Don't just stand there, run!

Ed: To easy (Aims the PT101 AF and fires at the men.) *POP! BAM! POP!

Junichi: (Runs up to Ed and cuts his right shoulder with his sword.) Gotcha!

Ed: *ARGH! (Falls to the floor in pain and looks at his shoulder.) Cabron! (Looks at Junichi.) That was a new shirt!

Junichi: (Runs towards Ed again.) AAAHHHH!

Ed: (Fires his PT101 AF at Junichi.) *POP! MISS! *Pop. MISS! *Pop. MISS!

Junichi: (Slashes Ed's vest.) HA!

Ed: (Kneels and Turns to Junichi.) You're fast... But not fast enough! (Aims at Junichi as he runs back towards Ed.)

Junichi: *AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Runs at Ed as he stands up.) YOU'LL DIE THIS... TIME!

*BAM! BAM!

Ed: *Clin clink cling Clang. (40 cal casings fall to the ground.) To slow… bitch.

Junichi: *THUD (Falls to his knees.) You. (Falls to the ground.) *THUMP.

Tamotsu: (Looks in horror.) How can he… he defeated my men.

Ed: (Walks towards Junichi.) Next time run faster. (Aims his pistol to his face and fires.) *POP! SPLAT!

*Clink Cling Clink.

 **[The people the group and Umiko all look in shock as Ed turns towards Tamotsu.]**

Ed: (Turns and aims at Tamotsu's MP5K.) *BLAM! KRACK! (The bullet hits the MP5K.) One more time... are you going to leave? (Aiming his PT101 AF at Tomatsu.) Or should I just kill you?

Tamotsu: (Looking as his men lay on the floor dead.) I... I... I'm going to leave... (Walking backwards towards the gate.) Can someone... open the... gate? (Dropping the MP5K.)

 **[Takashi and the group all run down stairs towards Ed. As Umiko starts to head down stairs.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looking at Tamotsu and at Ed in shock.) Let that man out now.

Ed: (Looks at Junichi's body and picks up his wakizashi and scabbard.)

Police Officer: Yes sir. (Walks towards the gate.)

Mr. Miyamoto: Get this man some help! (Runs towards Ed.) What the Hell were you thinking?

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Grabbing a rag and covering Ed's shoulder wound.) You could have died out their! These kind of actions will... get you killed!

Ed: (Putting the PT101 AF in the holster.) I needed to show these people that I'm on their side. I'm only here to help. (Turns to look at the group and Shido.)

 **[Takashi and the group arrive to see Ed walking towards Shido.]**

Takashi: Ed don't do it!

Mr. Miyamoto: Stop right there you're not going...

Ed: (Steps in front of Shido.)

Shido: (Looking scared.) What are... you going to do?

Tsunoda: (Runs in front of Ed and Shido.) If you hurt Mr...

Ed: *TWACK! (Punches Tsunoda in the face.) Get out of my way.

Tsunoda: *THUMP (On the floor.) You... Sunava...

Shido: Now hold on... that was… *Ergh!

Ed: (Puts the maguro kiri to Shido's neck.) Shut up and listen, and listen well. You and him will not, I mean it when I say WILL NOT! Get on that boat. The Only reason I say you two is because I don't hurt women (Looking at Yuuki.) my father taught me better. As for you two better watch your backs. (Pulls the sword away turns and walks away.) Oh one thing, this goes to everyone. I'm no soldier. (Continues to walk away from the group of people as he places the sword on his back.) I'm "El Cucuy!"

 **[Back in the Classroom.]**

Kohta: That was so insane! How, how you took care of all of them by yourself! I can't think of anyone who can do that! How...

Saya: (Stopping Kohta.) Hold it fatty I want to ask him. How did you do all of that?

Ed: I don't know, maybe the will I had to prove those people wrong drove me to do it. Or the training I have.

Saeko: Well you did accomplish that, and also scare Mr. Shido as well.

Rei: I think he got the message to not mess with Ed here (Putting her hand on Ed's hurt shoulder.) What does "El Cucuy" mean?

Ed: (In agonizing pain.) *OOOWWW! (Grabbing his Shoulder.) Chinga su madre!

Rei: (Covering her mouth.) Oh my! I'm SO SORRY! I forgot what shoulder was hurt. (Trying to help Ed.)

Ed: (Backing away from Rei.) I'm OK, just a painful flesh wound. Nothing to worry about.

Ms. Shizuka: Let me help you Ed.

Ed: Be gentle, please. (Walking towards Ms. Shizuka.) And uh "El Cucuy" means The Boogie man in Spanish.

Minami: I got a question of my own.

Ed: Hmm? OK shoot.

Ms. Shizuka: Can you take off your vest and shirt please?

Ed: Yeah. (Taking of his vest.)

Minami: Where did you learn to do all of that?

Mr. Miyamoto: I will like to know as well (Lighting a cigarette.) Who taught you all of that? Must have been ex military.

Minami: A regular bodyguard or Hitman can't do all that without some extensive.

Ed: (Taking off his shirt.) Military training?

Minami: Yeah, I'll ask ya, are you military?

Ms. Shizuka: (Looking at Ed's wounds and scars.) Oh my... you have so many scars. Oh and a tattoo. (Inspecting Ed's Tattoo of *"La Santa Muerte." *The Holy Death.)

Ed: No, I have a friend and her father is ex spetsnaz I asked her and her father to train me in Mexico. So I can be the best bodyguard for Mr. Castellanos. He and his family deserved the best of the best. My father always told me to be the best at whatever I did.

Umiko: (Walks into the room.) Hey soldier boy, what the fuck are you, a terminator!?

 **[Everyone in the room looks at Umiko as she walks into the room.]**

Takashi: Mo...Mom?

Umiko: Takashi! (Extending her arms to hug him.)

Takashi: (Runs to hug his mom.) MOM! You're alright!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looking at Umiko.) Where have you been?

Umiko: Up on the roof the whole time. I saw Takashi and his group arrive I just couldn't believe what I saw, I just didn't have the strength to come down so I collected my thoughts and headed down but the ass hats came shooting so i headed upstairs but they had already arrived. I was going to cover this guy (Pointing at Ed.) But he took care of things.

Ed: (Whispering.) Ms. Shizuka, is that Takashi's… mom?

Ms. Shizuka: Yes, I do believe it is.

Minami: (Looking back at Ed.) As you were saying… Ed.

Ed: Look, Back in High school. I wasn't was you see right now. I was fatter, lazy, just didn't want to work out. The normal nerd of the school.

Kohta: What did you do!? I need to know!

Ed: Relax, I'll tell ya.

Ms. Shizuka: You might want to take a seat Ed. (Grabbing surgical equipment from her bag.)

Ed: After getting picked on by every jock shithead, and getting rejected by the girls, I decided to work out once I was in Mexico. The Spetsnaz and my friend told me to train Russian System of Physical Training It was brutal well like I said the Spetsnaz trained me.

Minami: That explains the physical part and how fast you are, but not how you got good at shooting with both hands, taking tactics to overrun your targets, and be able to handle slashes and gunshots to the body. Even with the armor the bullets would leave baseball sized bruises on you.

David: The Gunshot part was thanks to his body armor. I think it's tempered steel right Ed?

Ed: Right, but now it's starting to wear out, and one more shot could go right through since surprisingly the bad guys do have good aim and the steel plates are lumpy on the side that's facing me.

Mrs. Miyamoto: My husband has more you can take from their armory. Right Tadashi?

Mr. Miyamoto: I don't know if we do.

Mrs. Miyamoto: He can check later.

Minami: What about the way you handled the pain?

Ed: My friend... OW!

Ms. Shizuka: (Looking at Ed.) Sorry, forgot to tell you I'm about to begin stitching you up. Take some pills if you reach into my bag there's some strong painkillers inside.

Ed: (Grabs the painkillers and pops them into his mouth.) My Friend took the training a bit further and asked her fathers friends on more pain endurance techniques. So she punched and kicked me until I handled the pain.

Saya: You're crazy, Otaku.

Ed: Ehh, It worked right?

Umiko: Inspector, we do have a bit of a problem. Those things have now surrounded the school.

Mr. Miyamoto: I'll have the officers check the perimeters and secure any weak points they find.

Takashi: Mom? have you heard anything from Dad?

Umiko: (Looking sad and sheds a tear.) He didn't... make it.

Takashi: He... He's... gone?

Rei: (Approaches Takashi and holds him tight.) It's Going to be alright, we'll make it together.

Ed: Takashi, We need a leader to be strong in the darkest of times. That means you'll need to pull through and lead us to victory.

Takashi: I need to sit... Down.

 **[Takashi starts to black out, Umiko and Rei both grab onto him and lower him down.]**

Saya: He's blacking out, get him some water!

Takashi: I'm fine, I'm OK.

Gabi: (Handing Takashi a bottled water.) Here take this.

David: Me and Gabi will look for some bags and grab some snacks.

 **[David and Gabi both walk out in search of food.]**

Umiko: (Looking at Takashi.) When he said leader, did he mean you're the leader Takashi?

Alice: And he's also like a big brother. (Hugging Takashi.)

Rei: Mrs. Komuro, he's lead us through thick and thin ever since we got out of the school, he thinks about the group and puts his life at risk if needed.

Saeko: He's a natural born leader Mrs. Komuro. Making great decisions for us, when we need him he's their supporting us all the way.

Umiko: I was Expecting someone like soldier boy over there to lead, not my Takashi. (Playing with Takashi's hair.)

Ed: I'm more of a lone wolf ma'am, as you saw (Looking at Ms. Shizuka.) Good to go?

Ms. Shizuka: You should be fine. (Putting her equipment away.) Wow if you keep this up I can practice on you and learn even more. Just keep from moving alot and the stitches should stay in place.

Ed: No promises on me not gettin' hurt, and I'll stay still if you want me too.

Mr. Miyamoto: Well I'll be back, I have to go and check the gates with the officers. (Walking out of the room.) You guys should rest, tomorrow is another day we'll have to stay here.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Rei can you help me get these blankets out for you guys?

Rei: Sure mom.

Minami: I'll stay watch for the first hours and then one of you should...

*BAAAAAM!

Kohta: That was a gunshot!

Rei: Did one of _Them_ get inside the school!

Minami: Maybe. We better get ready just incase they did.

 **[A female police officer runs into the room.]**

Female Officer: We need you guys to come with me, both of your friends are in trouble!

Ed: (Gets up in a hurry and runs out of the room with the SPAS-12.)

Ms. Shizuka: HEY! Ed your stitches! Be careful!

Takashi: Let's go guys.

 **[The group Follow the Officer into the lunch room.]**

Ed: (Ed runs into the lunchroom.) David! Gabi! (Sees David on the floor covered in blood and multiple bullet holes in his chest.) David! (Running towards David as he sees Tsunoda holding Gabi at gunpoint.)

Tsunoda: Hold it right there! (Aiming his pistol to Gabi's head.) If you move I'll kill her like him! We already told the police if they don't put their guns down I'll kill her. We don't want any of you people near our food! Let this be a warning to every COP LOVING BASTARD, THAT WE MEAN BUSINESS!

Kohta: (Aiming his Luger at Tsunoda.) Takashi what should we do?

Takashi: Drop your guns and back away from him, we can't afford him to kill her. Stand down.

Kohta: (Lowers the Luger.) I had a shot Komuro.

Takashi: It's not worth the risk Hirano. He could pull the trigger before or after you shoot him.

Mr. Miyamoto: What is going on in here! (Sees Tsunoda Holding Gabi hostage and David on the floor.) Are you crazy!? We need to band together in this...

Tsunoda: Shut up and don't come any closer or I'll kill her! (Shoving the gun to Gabi's head.)

Gabi: (Crying.) Help me, Ed!

Tsunoda: SHUT UP!

Mr. Miyamoto: What is it you want!? (Steps closer to Tsunoda.) We'll try to… negotiate your.

*POP!

Tsunoda: (Fires at Mr. Miyamoto.) Back off!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Gets hit in the shoulder and he falls to the floor.) AHHH! *THUMP!

Rei: DAD! (Runs towards Mr. Miyamoto.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Runs towards Mr. Miyamoto.) Tadashi! are you alright!? (Looking at Tsunoda.) You ungrateful little punk!

 **[Shido and Yuuki both walk into the room and approach Tsunoda.]**

Shido: *Clap Clap Clap Clap. That is enough Tsunoda. You showed me you can lead in my absence but we don't resort to violence. Let the poor girl go. If you'll be so kind, the poor thing is terrified.

Rei: Shido! This is all your fault!

Shido: Well now Miss Miyamoto. I haven't seen your dark side in a while now. Are you finally going to tell me I am now worthy of killing by your hands? Or are you going to back down again? Hmmm?

Rei: (Angrily gripping her M1A.) I'll… huh? (Ed walks right in front of her.)

Ed: Don't Push it asshole, Rei isn't the one you have to worry about. That would be me and right now Tsunoda has pushed me to the edge, he hurt my friend Gabi. He killed my friend David! I have this rage coming over me and I want to pick a fight! And you two are goin' to get it!

Tsunoda: You can't beat me! You're nothing but a pathetic American that uses guns to settle his differences! You're probably all bark and no bite!

Ed: Really? I'll Kick your ass right here right now with my bare hands!

Tsunoda: You're on! (Letting go of Gabi.) I'll Show you and the rest of what I can really do!

Ed: No weapons hand to hand ya little bitch!

Tsunoda: You're mine!

Ed: *CRRRAAAAAACK! (Cracking his neck and knuckles.) Are you OK Gabi?

Gabi: (Crying.) I'm fine. (Runs towards Ms Marikawa.)

Saeko: (Holds Gabi.) Be careful Ed!

Saya: teach his punk ass a lesson Ed!

Rei: (Grabbing Ed by the shirt.) Kick his ass, for my Dad!

Ed: Kohta, (Giving him the SPAS-12 and taking off his top blouse.) Hold this if he cheats, kill him. (Walks towards the center of the cafeteria.)

Kohta: Kick his ass for me Ed.

Yuuki: Please don't hurt him!

Tsunoda: Don't worry about me Yuuki. (Walks into the center of the cafeteria.) Ready punk!?

Ed: (Readies himself.) You're getting into a world of hurt asshole, (Looks at Shido.) and you're next you spineless piece of shit.

Shido: Hmm. Good luck.

Tsunoda: *POW! (Throws the first punch and hit Ed in the face.)

Ed: You hit like a Bitch! (Punches Tsunoda in the face then Punches him in the ribs.) *THWACK! BAM! BAM! THUMP!

Tsunoda: *Nngh! (Kneels in pain.) You can't punch either. (Getting up. and runs towards Ed and tackles him.) I've been in better fights than this!

Ed: *THUMP! WHUMP! (Knees him in the chest and drops him to the floor.) You were sayin'? *WHAP! (Kicks Tsunoda in the face.) Get up pussy! Don't tell me that's all you can take.

Tsunoda: AHHHHH! (Getting up.) You... *POW! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! (Takes a punch to the face as Ed goes on top of him and continues to punch him.)

Ed: *THWACK! POW! BAM! THUMP! (Continues to punch him until he Tsunoda pulls out a knife and stabs Ed in the right shoulder.) *SCHICK! FUCK!

Tsunoda: (Switching the knife to his right hand.) C'mon.

Kohta: (Aiming the SPAS-12 at Tsunoda.)

Ed: Hold on Kohta, I got this. (Gets back into his fighting stance.) Come here pretty boy. I need to rearrange your face again!

Yuuki: (Thinking to herself.) _Please don't let Tsunoda get hurt. He looks like he knows what he is doing._

Shido: This is very amusing to watch, don't you agree Yuuki?

Yuuki: I…. I don't know… I think Ed knows how to fight… and that scares me Mr. Shido. I get this feeling that Ed has killed people before.

Shido: I beg your pardon? What makes you say that?

Yuuki: Look at his face Mr. Shido, he's smirking and he's enjoying the fight and the pain. And didn't he just get wounded outside not that long ago? And yet he's right here fighting like nothings happened to him.

Shido: (Looks very worried at the comment Yuuki said.) I know Tsunoda will win.

Ed: (Looking at Tsunoda.) What you waiting for, hmm?

Saeko: Careful Ed!

Tsunoda: I'm going to cut that throat and watch (Runs at Ed.) EVERY THING COME OUT! (Thrusts his knife into Ed's left forearm.) *SSSHHHHHWWWIIIICCCH! *Drip drip.

Ed: Gotcha! (Grabs Tsunoda's arm placing it into his side and places his fist into the pocket of Tsunoda's shoulder pushing down with force.) Don't try to resist! I got control of your arm and if you resist I'll break it!

Tsunoda: Argh! Let go so I can kill you! (Tries to stab Ed.)

Ed: (Moves his fist to Tsunoda's elbow and punches it.) *SNAP CRACK! (Ed breaks Tsunoda's elbow which causes him to drop the knife. Ed thrusts Tsunoda into the wall with force. Ed kicks the knife.)

Tsunoda: *THUAMP! (Falls back towards a wall.) *AAAACCCHHHH!

Ed: You cheated, and now you'll pay the price. (Putting his right forearm into Tsunoda's throat.)

Tsunoda: HARGH! (Begins to tremble in fear.) I give! I give you win! Let me go!

Ed: (Grabbing his Raging Bull from his waist.) No, I got you where I want you! (Putting the revolver into Tsunoda's mouth.)

Yuuki: (Runs towards Ed and Tsunoda.) No don't Kill him! Please!

Takashi: Get out of his way Yuuki!

Yuuki: (Grabbing Ed by his shirt.) DON'T DO IT! PLEASE I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!

Ed: *Thud! (Pushes Yuuki to the floor and Presses the barrel deeper into Tsunoda's mouth.) Look into my eyes and know who I am! *Ka-Clink! (Cocks the revolver's hammer.)

Yuuki: (Stumbles to her knees.) NO! (Begins to cry.) Nooo! Don't kill him I'm sorry!

Saya: (Grabbing Yuuki by her arms and holds her back.) Don't! It's not worth it!

*BLAAAAM! SPLUART! (Tsunoda's head explodes from the round and blood hits Ed's face.)

 **[Tsunoda's body slowly slides down the wall and falls onto the floor.]**

Shido: (Walks back in fear.) He... He's coming after me (Pushing past the crowd of people.) He's after me... Someone help me! (Runs out the door.)

Takashi: Ed! That's enough!

Ed: (Tightly gripping the revolver.) AAAAAAAARRRRGH!

Takashi: I said that's enough Ed!

Rei: Takashi! He killed David and he shot my Dad. He deserves it.

Takashi: This is not right! and you know it Rei!

Saya: Then, Stop him Komuro. If you're brave enough to stop a raging bull.

Takashi: (Looks at Rei and Saya then walks towards Ed.) He's dead let him go.

Ed: *Clunk Clunk Clink. (Reloads the revolver as .454 casings fall to the ground.) I'm not done yet Takashi I'm gonna kill him.

Takashi: Let him go, he's not worth it! He's nothing but a worthless man.

Ed: (Looks around as the people stare at him in shock and fear.) Where did he go?

Takashi: Didn't you?

Saya: (Grabbing his arm and holds him back.) Don't. Ed has snapped he's "tasted" blood and he's a mad dog now. All he wants is to find his target and finish him.

Ed: I said where did SHIDO GO!

Saya: (Holding Yuuki as she still cries.) Komuro, Saya is right I've seen this and have felt it let him be. He now has the upper hand on Shido.

Ed: Why are you people still trying to defend that sick fuck!? Look at what he did!

Man in the crowd: You killed a Kid! Aren't you a soldier! That is against the law... You're crazy!

Woman in crowd: This is abusing your power! Murder.

 **[Everyone in the lunchroom looks at Ed.]**

Ed: Enough! I'll say this once and you all better listen! I'm no soldier! I was a bodyguard to a young girl and her family. She was killed by her own damn uncle for profit, Her Father and Mother paid me to find him and finish him and his men. So yeah, you have one thing right I am a killer! I've tasted blood and watched as my targets died in front of me! And I made it into a job! I'm a fucking sicario... But I vowed not kill after all I've seen, after all the horrible things I did, but Shido... the man that manipulated (looking at Tsunoda.) him and her (looking at Yuuki.) to believe in he's lies, they both killed my friends! They have blood on their hands and it's not there fault, its his and he has to pay, and in these new society. Law is dead, Street justice is king until all this returns to normal!

Alice: (Runs towards Ed.) Ed-sama! (Alice hugs Ed.)

Saya: Alice no!

Alice: (Saya pulls Alice away.)You're scaring me and Zeke, Please stop!

Ed: Sorry Alice, (kneeling down in front of her.) I have to do it, If I don't the bad man will hurt us again and I can't have that on my mind. I... lost too many friends today. I can't let that happen again. (Petting Zeke's head.)

Zeke: *Whine. (Starts to whine.)

Alice: (Crying.) Ed-sama. Please, you're scaring me. Please stop.

Takashi: Ed, you're right. (Looking at Mr. Miyamoto.)

Umiko: Takashi, you and I both know what you're going to say. As your mother I have to tell you let him do what he has to do, Only him.

Rei: And me.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Rei!? What are you saying!

Rei: Mom, Tsunoda shot Dad, all because of Mr. Shido and his lies! I (Looking at Ed.) won't have the courage to do the deed, but I want to assure he won't be a problem to us anymore.

Ed: (Looking at Kohta and holsters his revolver.) Can I have my gun back? (Reaching for the SPAS-12.)

Kohta: (Looking at everyone for approval.) Komuro?

Takashi: Let him take back his gun... he has a point Kohta... Rei are you sure you want to go thru with this?

Ed: (Receiving the SPAS-12 from Kohta.) Rei you don't have to go I'll take care of him.

Rei: (Looking at Ed.) I let him go at Saya's estate, what I told him apparently had no effect on him. (looking back at Takashi.)But Shido seeing Tsunoda die in front of him by Ed's hands, Shido now knows What Ed can do... I'm not going to approve of what he is going to do, but you said so you're self Takashi, this world isn't what it used to be, people are acting out that's how it is now, we have to live with it.

Ed: You ready then partner?

Rei: Let's go, (Looking at Mr. Miyamoto.) For my Dad, David and Beau.

Mr. Miyamoto: Rei.

 **[Ed and Rei both run outside to look for Shido.]**

Shido: (Running towards the Fence were two Officers are located.) Help me! Please Help the crazed American is going to kill me, he's right behind...

Rei: (Running right behind him.) Shido!

Ed: You're not getting away so easy this time!

Shido: Help me Officers! (Getting behind the Officers.)

Male Officer 1: (Drawing his service revolver.) Drop your weapons and step back from this man!

Male Officer 2: We Said drop the guns! (Drawing his MP5.)

Rei: That man led his student to shoot my Father!

Male Officer 2: (Lowering his weapon.) Isn't your father Inspector Miyamoto?

Rei: Yes! He also made the student kill another person in the lunchroom moments ago!

Shido: She's lying I didn't do such thing, she is delusional and I would never instruct one of my students to do such atrocities. Please you have to help their going to kill me! I'm innocent I beg of you help me!

Ed: Get out of the way that man is no good with us or any other group he comes across, he brings nothing but trouble.

 **[Both Officers look at each other.]**

Male Officer 1: How about we arrest this man and...

Shido: *Snap. (Grabs for the 2nd Officer's revolver and aims it at Rei.) I will not be arrested or killed! I have a duty to change Japan into something great!

Ed: (Runs towards Rei.) Move Rei!

*Bam Bam! (Runs in front of Rei as Shido fires the gun and strikes Ed in the left shoulder.)

 **[Shido shoots the Second officer and runs away. Rei and Ed both fall to the floor.]**

Rei: Ed are you OK!?

Ed: Argh! Did he hurt you Rei?

Rei: I'm fine but you're... (Looks up as Shido re-cocks the revolver.) hit!

Male Officer 1: (Putting pressure on the second officer's wound.) Shit. (Aims his revolver at Shido.) Drop the gun!

Ed: (Trying to get up.) Rei run!

Shido: (Aims the Revolver at Ed.) You thought you could kill me? With all the amount of blood you've lost and the rush going through you. *Click.

Rei: (Looks at Ed's leg and slowly grabs his PT101 AF.)

Ed: *Whispers. Rei use my body as a shield.

Rei: (Grips the PT101 AF and raises up Ed.) No. He's not gonna kill anyone! *PAP! (Draws the PT101 AF and fires at Shido hitting him in the leg.)

Shido: *Clang Clang. (Drops the revolver.) ARGH! You little bitch! You shot me! *Thud (Drops to the floor grasping his leg.)

Rei: (Puts Ed on the floor and gets up.) In Takagi's home you saw that I was close to killing you. But I let you live because I said you weren't worth killing, but then you said I wasn't able to kill you. (Aims the PT101 AF to Shido's face.) Have anything to say to me know you coward!?

Shido: (Crawls back.) Yes! I'm Sorry! Please forgive me! Please don't kill me!

Rei: What you put my dad through what you put ME through! I was held back because of you! My dad blamed it all on himself because of you!

Shido: NO PLEASE! (Looking down the barrel of the PT101 AF.)

Ed: (Looks up At Rei as she aims the PT101 AF at Shido's face.)

Rei: All I tried to do was live my fucking life! But you went and ruined it!

Shido: I'm sorry… I was only doing what my father told me too!

Rei: It's to late for an apology. You made me lose so much that I gained, you made my dad think it was all his fault! DIE!

*BAM! Clonk Clonk. (A shell falls to the ground.) *Clink Clonk.

Ed: Rei, help please. *Thud. Clank Thump!

Rei: (Turns and runs towards Ed) Ed! (Turns towards the officer.) Help he's losing blood!

 **[Takashi and the group all run outside to Rei and Ed.]**

Ms. Shizuka: Rika help me quick!

Rei: (Dragging Ed towards Ms. Shizuka.) He's Losing a lot of blood! He took a bullet for me... Help him Ms. Shizuka!

Minami: (Putting pressure on Ed's Shoulder.) He's losing a lot of blood... stay with us Ed!

Ms. Shizuka: Rika come here! (Giving her a rag.) Ed hold on! (Points at Ed's arms.) Cover those wounds!

Ed: (Looks at Minami and Ms. Shizuka while losing consciousness.)

Alice: Ed-sama! Please hold on! *Crying.

Saya: Hang in there Otaku!

Takashi: Let's take him Inside! hurry before we lose him!

 **[Ed blacks out as they pick him up and take him inside the classroom.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Seal the gates! (Looking at the gates as more zombies Pile up at the gate.) HURRY!

Police Officer: We can't... hold on (One of the zombies grabs the officer and bites him in the neck.) AAAAGH!

Civilian: HOLD... (The gates start to pry open.) GET BACK! (The zombies start to enter the school.)

Takashi: *BOOM! Mr. Miyamoto their inside the school yard!

Mr. Miyamoto: Fire at will! Keep the people safe from _Them_!

Rei: (Looks at the side of the school.) Dad! To our right side!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks to the right side of the school yard.) Our right side! *KRACK! (Aims his rifle and fires.) Shit there's too many!

 **[More zombies enter the school.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Fall back go inside the school and barricade the doors and windows!

 **[Everyone starts to fall back and enter the school as more of Them enter and attack anyone in their reach.]**

Kohta: (Holds open the doors.) C'mon get inside! (Closes the doors and backs away.) Shit this reminds me of _Dawn of the Dead_. (Runs towards a table.)

Saya: Now is not the time for your movie nonsense Hirano! (Helping getting a table and putting it in front of the door.)

Kohta: It just reminded me of.

Saya: Shut it fat ass and grab more shit to put in front of the door!

Mr. Miyamoto: Put more tables and chairs in front of the door!

 **[People grab and place more items in front of the door.]**

Takashi: The windows too! (Looks at the windows and the dead start to break inside.] Fuck! *BAM!

Rei: Theirs to many we need to get to the second floor and barricade the top! (Runs up stairs.)

Saya: What about the people in the cafeteria!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks as the dead enter the cafeteria.) Get them out of their!

Takashi: Get Ed up to the roof! Hurry!

Saeko: (Runs towards Takashi.) Komuro Ed's still losing blood we need to get him out of here!

Mr. Miyamoto: Get all the sick and weak to the roof! NOW!

 **[Everyone who survived the dead head up towards the roof and barricade themselves.]**

Minami: (Looking over the side of the roof.) Shit... there's a lot of _Them_ down their.

Mr. Takashi: (Looking at Officer Minami.) How long is it until the Navy gets here?

Minami: Maybe they'll be here soon, after all I did say the Chinese army was arriving soon right?

Rei: Why would the Chinese army be coming to Japan?

Saya: They've always wanted to claim Japan for themselves Rei, and apparently they'll risk getting eaten' alive just to get Japan... bunch of idiots if you ask me.

Kohta: (Looks over the edge.) How is the Navy going to save us, Helicopters?

Minami: They have the chinooks and blackhawks to pick us all up, but not to make things worse than it already is, we also have to worry about the EMP wave heading this way and any possible aftermath from the blast.

Ms. Shizuka: Are we all going to fit in the helicopters or are they going to rescue the sick and wounded first?

Minami: Well they should pick us all up at once.

Rei: But the noise would attract Them and they'll surely head up here with all they've got.

Saya: Don't forget it's the military were talking about here I'm sure they'll use their weapons on them.

Kohta: Yeah those 50's will do some good damage to _Them_.

Mr. Miyamoto: For now I want every officer that's still here cover the entrance and keep everyone safe. I know we have lost some officers but right now is not the time to mourn right now is the time to act and rescue these people once safe we will show them our respect...

Mrs. Miyamoto: (standing next to Rei.) Your father still amazes me even in these dark times Rei.

Rei: He's the best detective mom, and he's also a great dad.

 **[The remaining survivors wait it out until the second day. The sound of helicopters are heard in the horizon.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks over the horizon.) The Navy is just over the coast we need to stay sharp!

Saya: (Looking as the choppers get closer.) It's about time...

Blackhawk Pilot: (Looking at the school.) We've got tangos near the school, I need Fox 1 and 2 to take them out ASAP!

 **[Two Bell AH-1 Cobras enter the screen.]**

Fox 1: Copy, prepping the 25mm (The cannons spin towards the school yard.)

Fox 2: Let's show these civis what the Defence Force can do!

Fox 1: Fire at the school yard. *BRRRRRRRRT

Fox 2: *BRRRRRRRRRRT

Takashi: (Looking at the Cobras as they shoot at _Them_ in the schoolyard.) Holy crap! Those thing are amazing!

Kohta: Those are the 25mm cannons!

Saeko: What about the ones inside... (Some of the dead start to break through the door.)

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks back at the door.) Their breaking in! Everyone with a gun get ready! (Looks at Saeko.) Stay back the sword won't do much here!

Saeko: Yes sir!

Female officer: (Holding down the door.) There's too many!

Male officer: Back up! Back up!

Saya: (Aims her MP5 at the door.)

 **[The officers back away as the dead crash through the doors. The group fire at the dead.]**

Saya: Concentrate on taking headshots! Rei take care of Ms. Shizuka and the Otaku!

Umiko: (Grabs Ed's SPAS-12.) I'll takes his shotgun. (Looking at Kohta.) To your right!

Kohta: (Aims his rifle and fires.) One for the money. *Krack! Two for the show! *BOOM Three to get ready! *BOOM! Four to kill them all!

Mr. Miyamoto: Open fire we need to hold out longer!

Minami: (Signals the blackhawk.)

Blackhawk pilot 2: We got the undead on the roof, too close to fire the big guns! Alpha squad get ready!

 **[The blackhawk goes over the school roof and drops of alpha squad.]**

Squad leader: We'll take care of _Them_ so the chopper can land cover the civilians so they can make it on board! GO! GO! GO!

Minami: Incoming squad dropping in! Make room!

 **[Alpha squad engages the zombies as the people get towards one corner of the roof.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Runs up to the squad leader.) Sir, we need evac now!

Squad leader: We know sir! Just keep the people back and get the police to help we got more Chinooks on the way! any wounded!?

Mr. Miyamoto: We got wounded and we got one who took a lot of punishment earlier! He needs help. He's lost a lot of blood I don't know if he can't last any longer!

Squad leader: (Looks up at the blackhawk gets on his radio.) We got a seriously wounded civi down here! let's get him out of here!

Mr. Miyamoto: He came with his friends! Take them with you if you can!

Squad leader: How many!?

Mr. Miyamoto: Nine of them!

Squad leader: The blackhawk can only carry so many let two of them go with him!

Mr. Miyamoto: OK! (Looks back at Takashi.) Komuro!

Takashi: (Runs up to Mr. Miyamoto.) Sir!

Mr. Miyamoto: Get Ed and the nurse up in that chopper!

Takashi: What about Alice sir can she go with Ms. Shizuka!?

Squad leader: Yes! she can go! Hurry!

Takashi: Yes sir! (Runs back to the group.) Ms. Shizuka the Inspector said to get you up on that Chopper with Ed! Their taking him to the ship! Take Alice and Zeke with you we'll meet up on the ship!

Umiko: (Hands Ms. Shizuka Ed's pistol.) Take this! So soldier boy won't be pissy about losing it!

Ms. Shizuka: Got it. (Grabbing Ed's pistol and putting it in her bag.) OK I'll take care of Alice and Ed we'll see you all their! Alice come with me!

 **[The blackhawk lowers towards the roof as some officers grab Ed and put him on board with ms. Shizuka and Alice.]**

Ms. Shizuka: (As the doors close.) Are the rest going to be fine!?

Soldier: They're goin' to be fine ma'am more helicopters are on their way ETA 2 minutes!

Alice: Are we going to the ship?

Ms. Shizuka: Yes Alice were going to be next to Ed he needs us to be next to him when he wakes up.

Medic: (Inspecting Ed.) How did he get these wounds... are those gunshots! This man was shot! We need to get him to that ship now!

 **[The blackhawk takes of towards the ship. As it passes by more Helicopters go towards the school.]**

Takashi: (Looks towards the horizon.) More helicopters!

Rei: Mom! Dad! There's more helicopters coming!

Umiko: Takashi! let's get everyone ready!

Mr. Miyamoto: Everyone get ready! Single file lines!

 **[More zombies rush towards the door and pile up]**

Squad leader: Squad! Concentrate your fire towards the doorway! Short controlled bursts!

Umiko: Tadashi! (Aims the SPAS-12 at the door.) *BLAM BOOM! We need to fall back! (Runs back onto the chinook.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Looks up as a chinook drops its hatch.) Hurry get on board!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks back as the group enters the Chinook.) Thank you! I have to go protect the remaining civilians!

Squad leader: Go we got this! we've arranged for a blackhawk to pick us up last!

Mr. Miyamoto: Good luck! (Runs towards the chinook.)

Minami: Everyone sit down! (Looks at a soldier.) Keep that hatch open we got one more coming this way!

Soldier: Yes Ma'am!

Rei: Hurry dad!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Gets onto the Chinook.) Alright I'm in!

Umiko: (Looks at the pilot.) Let's get out of here!

 **[The Chinook takes off and heads towards the ship.]**

 **Takashi: We finally reached the school were Rei's Dad and my Mom were at, but it wouldn't be without the help of Mrs. Miyamoto and Ed. But ever since we got here we all got one big surprise, Mr. Shido was here as well and the tension rose especially when Ed... the one person I would have never have thought would snap at the sight of Mr. Shido being at the school. I honestly thought it would have been Rei. But it all went downhill from their. Death was inevitable as one of Ed's friends is killed by Yuuki... I won't put the whole blame on her she only did it to defend Mr. Shido. Rei's words were buzzing in my head after that. "** _ **You'll regret ever letting him in**_ **" Now I see what she meant if only I didn't let him on that bus all of this could have been avoided... more death came after Mr. Shido separated the school after making them think the police and government were behind all of this, we couldn't catch a break David was killed and that pushed Ed over the line and I truly think I saw nothing but hate come over him, he even scared Ms. Shizuka's friend. He was like a deranged animal on the hunt, I just can't explain what I saw... and now he is in the brink of death, I owe him big time he took a bullet for Rei.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Our Saviors from the Dead.**

 **[On board the Self Defense Force Navy Escort Vessel "Akagi" Japanese Waters.]**

 **Z-Day 8.**

 **Day 1 after rescue pick up. Chow hall 1235 pm.**

Minami: I spoke to the Officer of the Deck, He said it will take around 10 to 14 days to arrive to Mexico. It all depends on the weather and if everything runs smoothly.

Ms. Shizuka: Why Mexico? (Grabbing her drink.) Why not the United States?

Minami: (Setting her plate on the table.) He told me the United States is in total destruction, The original plan was to land in the San Francisco Bay but that's a no go since the American military thought about going to Yokosuka and Okinawa and their other bases for safety. Since they detonated a MOAB in the heart of San Francisco.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Is it even safe in Mexico? I mean I heard it was crawling with cartel members, smugglers and criminals. Well that's what the news and media said about Mexico.

Minami: Apparently the government and the Cartels came to an agreement and decided to help out each other. But mostly the people. Hard to believe huh?

Saya: Still, if we do land their we have to watch our backs and stick together wherever we go. Because Mexico is no Japan.

Ms. Shizuka: Didn't Ed mention he has an estate or mansion in Mexico? (Opening a drink for Alice.)

Alice: When is Ed-san going to wake up? (Looking at Kohta.)

Kohta: I don't know Alice. (Finishing his drink.) He did say that Ms. Shizuka, but I don't know if moving in with a psycho who can kill in the blink of an eye is a good idea. (Taking a bite of his meal.)

Saeko: I don't think Ed will bring us any harm, But you are right Kohta. He can snap faster than we will. And that could raise some concern but I feel safe around him so far.

Rei: I agree with Saeko. After what I saw what he can do it did scare me, but he only did it because Shido took his friends lives. Also he did save me from Shido when he tried to shoot me.

Minami: We should ask your friend Takashi, once he's turn is up from watching him. If we should leave him and go our separate ways.

Saeko: (Getting up.) I'll go and ask him if he wants to trade shifts so he can eat and discuss this matter.

 **[In Ed's Room.]**

Ed: (Waking up.) Ugh. Where... Where am I?

Takashi: (Looking at Ed.) You're on board the Akagi. And you've been out for a while.

Ed: (Looking at his arms and shoulders.) What happened after I... hit the floor?

Takashi: You fell to the floor hard after Shido shot you and taking the bullet for Rei. You lost a good amount of blood, but you're fine now after the doctors stitched you up and gave you medicine for the pain. They told me to tell you to take it easy.

Ed: Did everyone make it out?

Takashi: After the we took you inside the school, we got overrun by _Them_ , we lasted until the JSDF saved us and brought us onboard. Not that many made it out of the school though.

Ed: What about Gabi how is she doing?

Takashi: She's better. She did find her family on board the ship, so she went with them. She did tell me to thank you for helping and saving her back in the school. Her parents also told us to thank you.

Ed: (Trying to sit up.) And Rei? She didn't get hit did she?

Takashi: No she fine, and about that... Thank you for taking that bullet for her... I don't know what I... would do if she got shot.

Ed: Hey, I owe you, Rei and everybody in your group my life. I don't know how I could have found the school if it wasn't for you guys letting me tag along. And besides, if my girlfriend died I wouldn't know how to deal with it. Probably crack and explode from the thought of it. Haha. (Looks down at his hands.)

Takashi: (Looking down to the floor.) Were not dating… We haven't been together for a long time.

Ed: (Looks at Takashi.) Really, you two look like you are.

Takashi: We did have a thing back when everything was normal, but I messed it all up... and she moved on. I don't know how to tell her how I feel, (Whispers under his breath.) _and I did something I shouldn't have._

Ed: Look, I haven't been with a girl in a long ass time. So hear me out, you might of messed up, but fate has brought you and her back together. This is your chance to be her knight in shining armor covered up in zombie guts and blood but it's shining, I've seen you prove you're self to be a great leader and friend to the group. Unlike me a total fuck up who can't control his trigger finger and temper. *Hehe well you saw how I acted back their.

Takashi: I don't how. (Ed lifts his hand to stop him.)

Ed: Yeah ya do, and you're doin' it right now. Also try being honest tell her how you feel about her. Better now than never, Don't take this the wrong way but Rei doesn't have much of other guys to look at, unless she's into necrophilia.

Takashi: I will, when I can. I don't feel confident right now I got other things in my mind that happened back in Japan… and I don't know how to tell Rei.

Ed: It's all up to you my friend but the sooner the better... One more thing (looking around.) are my guns here?

Takashi: Uh, we kinda dropped some of the guns you let us borrow, I think the ones you found in the warehouse. Sorry. (Scratching his head.)

Ed: That's fine I found them... (His stomach starts to rumble.) I'm starvin' wanna go an eat?

Takashi: Here I got some light snacks for you they told me you can't leave the room until until those stitches have healed.

Saeko: (Knocks on the door.) Komuro? Would you like to switch shifts?

Takashi: (Gets up and opens the door.) Yeah I'll switch but Ed's up and he seems fine... (Saeko enters the room.) I was told by the doctors he needs to rest, so keep him in bed Saeko.

Saeko: I will Komuro. (Looking at Ed and smiles.) How do you feel Eduardo-san?

Ed: (Looking at Saeko.) Hungry, sore, probably look like shit. But I feel great. How about you Miss. Busujima?

Takashi: I'll be back. (Walking out of the room.)

Saeko: (Looking back at Ed.) Great Eduardo-san, and very thankful we are in safe hands and aboard the ship.

Ed: You don't have to call me Eduardo, Ed is just fine with me Ms. Busujima. Hey by any chance do you know where we are going?

Saeko: Yes, we're going to Mexico.

Ed: Really, why there?

Saeko: Well apparently the Government is giving a helping hand, and since we're on the subject. The group are going to ask Komuro to whether allow you stay with us or if we leave you behind and go our separate ways. Their scared you might end up turning crazy while with us and do us harm.

Ed: Was it because of the way I acted back in the school?

Saeko: You're actions were a bit too much. But Rei and I both understand the situation you were placed in, and... I can relate to some of your actions. I too have had... the urge to act the way you did, and I can't control myself.

Ed: (Looking at Saeko.) I know... I scared a lot of people back at the school, I don't blame them for the way they acted. They saw my true side, the real me. Yeah, I was a bodyguard but I became hitman after the incident with Ana. I hunted down her uncle and his men, at the cost of my sanity. I've seen things only Military vets and active military have seen, Well I can't totally compare myself to them, They are fighting to protect and serve their country. I did it for revenge, money and the lifestyle of infamy.

Saeko: I never thought about it that way.

Ed: Honestly I'd understand if you and the rest left, but I do want you to hear me out.

Saeko: What is it?

Ed: Are you sure we are going to Mexico?

Saeko: Yes, Officer Minami told us in the cafeteria.

Ed: *Sigh. Well as I mentioned before I have that estate that Mr. Castellanos left me, and if you all agree to it. I can take you there to a safe space where I have a 5 year supply of MREs, food and water. The place is huge and has a great view of the city.

Saeko: Where is it exactly?

Ed: It's in the heart of Mexico. If we travel by car around... Ehhh around 7 hours and if we walk around 120 hours with minimal breaks and no troubles.

Saeko: That far away?

Ed: Yeap, I'm sure they have running cars, if not there's always the donkey express.

Saeko: Hehehe. The what?

Ed: Never heard of the donkey express? It's the most common way to travel in Mexico.

Saeko: Hehehe. Wow, you have a sense of humor.

Ed: Proves I'm not crazy and I still have a good side. (Looking around.) Hey. By any chance have you seen my vest? Takashi said you guys brought my guns but I don't see my vest anywhere around here.

 **[Chow hall.]**

Saya: (Looking at Ms. Shizuka with confusion.) Why are you still wearing his vest?

Minami: Yeah why? (Nudging at her shoulder.) Did you finally meet someone you like Shizuka?

Ms. Shizuka: (Turning red.) Rika! No it's not like that! I just thought I'd hold on to it for him! Hirano and Takashi all have their own vests and I need to help out by carrying Ed's vest.

Rei: It's OK Ms. Shizuka, You can tell us if you like him.

Takashi: (Walks up to the table.) Likes who Rei?

Saya: Looks like Ms. Marikawa has found her "Romeo" (Pointing at Ms. Shizuka.) Right?

Ms. Shizuka: No it's not like that Komuro! Takagi please stop!

Minami: Hey Takashi we need to talk about our "Romeo."

Takashi: (Sitting down.) Alright, oh by the way he's awake and he seems fine.

Umiko: Takashi, what's your opinion on him?

Takashi: Well he told me that he owes us for letting him join us and how we helped him reach the school. It's weird he seems fine, like unchanged by the fact that he killed Shido's cult followers, the men in the school yard, and Tsunoda. Ed was watching him in the eyes as he pulled the trigger, I don't know how to feel about him. He's a train wreck of weird emotions or he's probably bipolar.

Rei: I say we let the fact of Ed killing Tsunoda and Shido's cult members out of our decision of leaving him or not. And as For Yuuki she should be fine in her room for now.

Mrs. Miyamoto: But does she really have to tag along? What if she goes crazy and attacks us when we don't expect it?

Takashi: Apparently, She has nowhere to go and she only knows us from school. I think she finally realized she was being used by Shido, and she wants to make up for what she did to Beau. But I don't know how Ed will act once he finds out she's trying to follow us around.

Saya: Yeah so? She killed the kid to defend Shido. How do we know she ain't going to kill us too? Shit we've attracted a bunch of weirdos lately... No offense Officer Minami I meant Ed and Yuuki… I barely trust the Otaku and her not so much. I never really liked girls like Yuuki.

Minami: None taken I knew who you meant.

Takashi: We will keep an eye on her just like Ed, besides he proved us wrong that he is in fact a good guy. Just a bit temperamental when it comes to protecting his friends. For all we know Yuuki could be the same. I hope.

Saya: Well back on the subject (Taking a bite of her food.) Look, Like Hirano mentioned Ed has no problem in killing who ever pisses him off... and doesn't give two shits who sees the aftermath.

Kohta: Ms. Shizuka do you think he has PTSD or how Komuro mentioned a bipolar disorder?

Minami: Maybe, but he would be way more on edge, just the sound or the sight of something would set him off, he might have a less severe form of PTSD. But he could be bipolar I don't know he's different for sure and hard for me to really figure out. I'll need more time to examine him.

Umiko: I don't trust him all that much, He took on a group of 20 guys with ease, As I saw him from the rooftop, he had this face... The face he made it looked like he was enjoying it... It made me uneasy.

Rei: Mrs. Kamuro, Ed told us that he used to be a bodyguard in Mexico then he became a hitman. While he was a bodyguard he took care of a little girl around the age of Alice and her family. The little girl was kidnapped and then killed by her own uncle, I think that shocked him and if that didn't I don't know what else could have caused him emotional distraught.

Ms. Shizuka: I Feel sorry for Ed, He's been through alot. He lost his friends, was bullied in school, thrown into depression and he's parents left him when they found out about his "Job". I think we could at least help him. I mean I helped out Hirano when... (looking at Kohta.) I'm sorry Hirano for...

Kohta: It's ok I... I say we help him by keeping him with us. Same goes for Yuuki. But I'm not to sure about her though.

Saya: You're only saying that because Ed reminds you of yourself. Huh Hirano?

Alice: I like Ed-san (Picking up Zeke.) He's nice to me and Zeke. Right Zeke?

Zeke: (Licks Alice.)

Rei: Uh. Do you guys think Alice reminds Ed of the little girl he took care of?

Ms. Shizuka: You might be right Rei, every time he's around her he wants to amuse her by either showing Alice a trick or giving her stuff. But what's our decision on him?

Takashi: What do you guys think?

Saya: I'll...ugh... (Shrugging.) I don't like him, but yeah I can live with a second Hirano. He will come in handy, since he speaks Spanish and we're on our way to Mexico. Honestly I thought he was a true white boy who only knew Spanish. I didn't think he was Mexican. And as for Yuuki she can stay if Ed babysits her 24/7.

Rei: I say he stays as long as he babysits Yuki.

Mrs. Miyamoto: He saved Rei, so he could stay. and I think Tadashi will agree.

Umiko: Fine, But if they snap I don't want to say I told you so Takashi.

Minami: I'll be there to stop them Ma'am. He might have some training but I can handle him with ease and the girl is a walk in the park for anyone honestly.

Ms. Shizuka: He stays then?

Takashi: They stay. But if one of them does go crazy we will have no choice, we're going to have...

Rei: (Holding Takashi's' hand.) We know.

 **[Ed's room.]**

Saeko: You're vest? Oh yeah, Ms. Shizuka is wearing it. She took some of your stuff once the military brought you on to the helicopter.

Ed: Really? That thing weighs like 30 pounds.

Saeko: About the vest Hirano took out the steel plates you had in the vest. He told us they were destroyed and you couldn't use it anymore without a round going thru it. Hirano left you some new ones in here for you to use.

Ed: Well at least they served their purpose.

Saeko: I have a question, If they decide to not let you in our group what would you do?

Ed: I'll have to move on. Go back to my house and hope for the best. But I think the question is do you want me to go?

Saeko: I... I think we could use your help, since we're in Mexico we need someone to translate and help with navigating the area.

Ed: No, I meant... forget the fact I'm Mexican and that I know the area. Do you want me to go?

Saeko: No, I don't. You remind me of myself. And I think Komuro can help you out like he did me.

Ed: Well, Takashi is one hell of a leader. I hope he can help me out. But I might be far from saving… What happened that made him help you?

Saeko: He helped me get through some trouble I have… I really can't say more…

Ed: I understand. If you need to talk I'm here too.

 **Z-Day 20.**

 **[12 days after pick up, Near the coast of Puerto Vallarta Mexico.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Walking up to the captain.) Sir.

Captain: Yes?

Mr. Miyamoto: My name is Inspector Miyamoto, and I would like to know if Mexico is truly safe place for us to land on.

Captain: Inspector Miyamoto? Ah! Yes, you and your Police officers were the ones who maintained and protected all of the survivors at the School right?

Mr. Miyamoto: Yes Sir. But most of the credit goes to the officers. Forgive me Sir for being pushy, but is Mexico safe?

Captain: Our information that we got was that the Government is helping out and apparently the cartels are giving supplies to the needy, so we are going to land and stay with the government until they can secure us a location for us to stay.

Mr. Miyamoto: Are we sure the Cartels are co-operating or at least safe to be around Captain? I heard and read their as dangerous as the Yakuza. I really don't want to put anyone here in danger.

Captain: So far Yes, I know what the cartels are capable of doing but what choice do we have Inspector. But in good news we also know that some U.S. Military are their to help out and somewhat maintain order in the area.

Mr. Miyamoto: How many American soldiers are their Captain?

Captain: A small group of Marines. That's all I know inspector. If anything dangerous does happen we will board our ship and leave we should be able to reach the United States but I know the States are not safe.

 **[The coast of Puerto Vallarta, Mexico]**

Minami: (Looking at the View and the Police officers helping the Civilians on the coast.) Hmm. Not very organized, sloppy uniforms and... their out...

Ed: (Walking right next to her.) Out of shape? I know the sight of the police officers aren't the best, but for once their helping the people instead of stealing from them.

Minami: Do they just pick anyone off the streets to be an officer without giving a proper background check and being able to run more than a few feet?

Ed: Pretty much, not one person close to my age want to be a cop, It's to corrupt and dangerous. There's an old saying with in the police and cartels which I think still grows strong even to this day... "Plata O Plomo"

Minami: And that means what exactly?

Ed: Silver or Lead. We'll have to watch our six at all times I don't trust anyone here, that's one of the reasons I left Mexico. That and memories of my past even though I returned to the one I tried to leave behind.

Minami: Hard past huh? They told Mrs. Komuro and I about your past. That's a rough past you had their.

Ed: Yeah... (Looking on as the Ship arrives to dock.) We should get our stuff and stay together.

Sgt. Watanabe: Excuse me son? (Looking at Ed.) Do you speak Spanish?

Ed: Yeah, need a translator sir?

Sgt. Watanabe: Yes, Can you help us?

Ed: Yeah, give me a second (Looking at Minami.) By any chance can you get any rifle bags, our guns, some pistols and ammo?

Minami: Will do, I'll meet everyone on land.

 **[Takashi and Kohta's room.]**

Takashi: (Putting away some clothing in a bag.)

Kohta: Hey can you pass me my bag?

Saya: *Knock Knock. (Knocks on their door.) Hey Hirano, can I come in?

Khota: Yeah, (Looking at Saya.) Whats up?

Saya: So both of you agree that we are going with the Otaku to his mansion? I mean we're in Mexico, one of the world's most corrupt places which is controlled by criminals, drugs and money. Not the most dangerous places out there but it's one of them.

Takashi: What choice do we have? Our homes, Japan... it's all gone and we don't know where to go, at least we have more options to go to if it goes any worse here.

Kohta: What do you mean by more options Komuro?

Saya: Instead of being cooped up on Japan which is pretty much an island, we have a much more vast land to explore just incase Mexico doesn't work out, like up north is America and Canada. Down stairs is South America.

Kohta: I still don't know if it's safe for us, I'm concerned for Alice the most.

Saya: Alice seems to have fallen for the Otaku just like she did for you Hirano, she really likes him. I think Ed reminds Alice of you Hirano just in better shape. And Ed likes her like Rei said she reminds the Otaku of the girl he babysat.

Takashi: Maybe she sees something in him that we can't or don't want to see in him.

Saya: Well, we better get movin' I think I saw everyone heading upstairs to meet with the Otaku and Officer Minami.

Takashi: Let's go then. (Grabbing his bags.) Let's see if we can get our guns as well

Minami: (Walking by the door.) Hey can you guys help me? We need to get our guns from the armory.

 **[All walk towards the armory.]**

Kohta: Do you want your rifle back?

Minami: You can hold onto it, there's more in the armory for me to choose from.

Takashi: Where are the others?

Minami: Well, Ed is one of the only ones who can speak Spanish, apparently he can speak English, Spanish, Japanese and Russian.

Saya: Really? I didn't think the Otaku can speak that many, I underestimated him did he say why he does know so many?

Minami: He did, he said he learned the basic Russian to speak with his friend.

Saya: That figures... But how does he know Japanese?

Kohta: He said he wanted to visit remember Takagi?

Minami: He told me a friend taught him some Japanese and he learned the rest in school.

Saya: Yeap he truly is an Otaku. He learned Japanese and love guns. Next thing you know he loves anime and manga too.

 **[Minami opens the vault to the armory]**

Minami: Ok, Ed said to get some handguns and our stuff, So If you want to take your picks and let's go.

 **[On the harbor.]**

Sgt. Watanabe: Can you tell the Sergeant that we need a location big enough for around 4,500 people and if they can provide clothing, food and water.

Ed: _El sargento, me dice si pueden buscar un lugar para poner por lo menos unas 4,500 personas, Y si nos pueden dar agua, comida y ropa, muchos de ellos no tienen nada._

Sgt. Alvarez: _Si, tenemos unos hoteles aquí que pueden usar por el momento, y hay mucha comida y agua en trocas militares y ropa será regalada a los que los necesita._

Ed: He says that the hotels near the coast are for us to use, food and water is being provided by military trucks and as for the clothes they will give it to the ones who need it.

Sgt. Watanabe: And what about the surrounding areas, are they safe? And what about the truce with the cartels?

Ed: _El quiere saber que tan seguro es la area the aquí con los muertos, y como se hizo posible la paz con los carteles?_

Sgt. Alvarez: _La área aquí se ha estado tranquilo, por unos dias no e visto muchos ataques de los muertos, pero las áreas al rumbo para Michoacán se ha puesto muy feo, Y de los carteles los grupos grandes como Los Zetas Y los carteles de Sinaloa han hecho la paz pero unas pandillas y carteles chicos han tomado la ciudad de México y todo Michoacán._

Ed: The Good news Sergeant is that the dead have not been as active as in Japan but their up and around. As for the bad news the areas surrounding areas of Mexico are in control of small gangs and small cartels.

Sgt. Alvarez: _No digo que es peligroso, pero es como el "Wild West", como dicen los Americanos._

Ed: He just compared it to the "Wild West."

Sgt. Watanabe: That bad?

Sgt. Alvarez: _Hay mucha prostitución, rateros, crimen y juegos de apuestas. Se convirtió en Tijuana pero más al centro sur._

Sgt Watanabe: What did he say?

Ed: There's mostly prostitution, small crime, thieves and gambling. It's pretty much Tijuana or Pattaya, Thailand, Sir.

Sgt. Watanabe: Ok I'll advise the Captain.

Ed: (Looking at Sgt. Alcarez.) Gracias. Sir are you going to advice we stay here on the coast?

Sgt. Watanabe: Well, these people from the school have this mentality that the government did all of this and they don't want our assistance any more and more than half want to leave.

Ed: Well, they are in unknown territory the good news for them is that Mexico does have a large population that likes the Japanese culture Sir, and they should feel right at home the majority of teenagers here love the Japanese and will welcome them with open arms.

Sgt. Watanabe: Then they will have to come to an agreement on what they are going to do, they are free to do what they want. We can't control them anymore.

 **[Takashi and the group all walk towards Ed and the Sergeant.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: So how far away is you're estate son?

Ed: Maybe like 7 hours sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: Well we will have to move then.

Sgt. Watanabe: You're leaving?

Ed: Yes Sir, I have an estate in Mexico and it can support us for a good amount of years.

Sgt. Watanabe: What about food and how are you going to get their?

Ed: I have a stockpile of MREs and a large deposit of water and as for how we're going to get there I thought of somethin' so don't you worry sir.

Sgt. Watanabe: Well like I just told you (Looks at everyone.) You all have your rights. Good luck to you all and stay safe. (Starts to walk away.) Oh before I leave (Tosses a radio towards Takashi.) Channel 3-2, just in case you need any help from us.

 **[Everyone starts to unboard the Ship]**

Yuuki: (Steps out of the door and looks at the view of Mexico.) This place is so beautiful. (Looks at Ed as he walks towards the group.)

Ed: Are we all ready?

Umiko: Where exactly is you're estate?

Ed: It's in La Piedad, Michoacán.

Alice: Ed-san? (Tugging on Ed's shirt.) What does La Pied... Piedad mean?

Ed: I think it's something about religion. See Alice, all of Mexico is very religious and believe very much in God, so the people here pray to him... Let's hope he does something about this infection.

Saya: What's your point of view on religion?

Ed: I'm Catholic, Just not to the extreme though as you could already tell. Their against killing and more up with peace. I believe in peace through heavy fire power and if you're on my bad side you get a one way ticket to see the man upstairs. For only he can judge you.

Zeke: Grrr. Bark!

Alice: Ed-san what kind of dog is that? (Points at a small figure near a trash can.)

Ed: Would you look at the. That's a rat Alice.

(Saya, Rei and Ms. Shizuka all scream in fear.)

Ed: Yeah, (Covering his ears.) they get big. (Uncovering his ears.) We should eat breakfast and search for a car or truck.

Takashi: What is their to eat?

Kohta: Their seems to be some type of soup place over there and some taco joint over their...

Ed: Well there's also carnitas and menudo common around here. You guys chose where to eat but let's stay together.

Minami: What's menudo?

Umiko: And what's carnitas?

Ed: Well I'll let you find out. (Starts to walk towards the vender's stand.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: This stand seems very popular let's try it.

Ms. Shizuka: *Sniff sniff What's that smell? It smells weird...

Saya: You can say that again. (Covering her nose.)

 **[Everyone walks towards the stand.]**

Ed: Are you guys game? (Stands in front of the stand.)

Kohta: I'll try it.

Takashi: Same.

Ed: How about you ladies?

Saya: I'll try a little maybe a small bowl.

Mr. Miyamoto: How about this? (Points at some tacos.) These look delicious.

Mrs. Miyamoto: I'll try some tacos instead.

Rei: Yeah The tacos smell better.

Alice: Are their any pancakes?

Ed: I'll ask. (Looks over the counter.) Hey they do, how many do you want Alice?

Alice: Ten! I'm hungry.

Ed: OK I'll see to it then and with extra syrup.

Alice: YEAH!

Minami: Is their any eggs and coffee?

Ms. Shizuka: Eggs sound good.

Ed: (Stands in front of the vendor.) *Me puede dar 3 pancakes, 2 platos de Huevos y dos cafés. huh (turns to Minami and Ms. Shizuka.) how do you like your eggs?

* **Can you give me 3 pancakes, 2 plates of eggs and 2 coffees.**

Minami: Over easy and black coffee

Ms. Shizuka: Scrambled and creamer with mine.

Ed: *En uno de los huevos yema para arriba Y el otro revueltos, también un jugo de naranja y leche. Donde ordenó el menudo y los tacos? (The mans points to his left.) Gracias.

* **In one of the eggs it's over easy, the other scrambled, with juice and milk. where do I order the menudo and tacos?**

 **[Everyone gets their food]**

Ed: Alright people dig in. They had enough food for everyone in the city.

 **[Everyone begins to eat. Except Yuuki.]**

Kohta: Oh man this taste good, (takes a second spoon full of menudo.) I might need seconds.

Takashi: It's good, what is it? (looking at Ed.)

Ed: It's… well how do I put it.

Saya: Hey I just noticed they have power here.

Minami: I'm guessing only the east got nuked. (Taking a sip of the coffee.)

Rei: These Tacos aren't half bad. (Takes another bite of her tacos.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: I think I heard the vendor told us they were cavessa... something like that.

Mr. Miyamoto: They are delicious. What are they made of Ed?

Ed: (Finishes his bowl of Menudo.) Well The Tacos and Menudo are made of cow.

Umiko: What part?

Ed: The Tacos is the head and the Menudo is the intestines.

 **[Takashi, Kohta, Saya, Rei all look on in disgust.]**

Saya: *SMACK! (Hits Ed in the back of the head.) YOU MADE ME EAT COW GUTS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU OTAKU!? IF YOU WEREN'T OUR ONLY WAY AROUND HERE I WOULD BARRY YOU ALIVE!

Kohta: *GULP GULP GULP (Chugs down his soda.) Aaaaah!

Takashi: (Pushes his plate away.) I think I'm full.

Rei: (Looks sick.) I think I'm... going to be sick. (Mrs. Miyamoto holds on to Rei.)

Ed: (Massages the back of his head.) You guys wanted it, besides it's good to me.

Mr. Miyamoto: I think we're done here. is everyone good?

Umiko: I think so Tadashi (Getting up.)

Minami: Question how are we going to get from here to your hometown?

Mr. Miyamoto: You said something about a truck? Where are we going to get it?

Umiko: Their isn't a car dealership nearby that will just so happen to sell them do you?

Ed: I do, just (Grabs a nearby teenager by his arm.) *Hey como te llamas?

* **What's your name?**

Carlos: *Me llamo Carlos, Que quieres?

* **My name is Carlos, What do you want?**

Ed: *Sabes Ingles?

*Do you know English ?

Carlos: *Si, estudie...

* **Yes studied**

Ed: *Te dare $100 Americanos si te quedas aquí Y les ayudas a mi familia. OK? Si les haces algo te mato si no estás muerto cuando regrese.

* I'll give you $100 if you stay here and help out my family. OK? if you do anything to them I'll kill you if you're not dead by when I return.

Carlos: (Lifting his hands.) *OK! OK! Lo hago!

* **I'll Do it!**

Ed: Alright, Carlos here (Holding Carlos.) Will stay here and help you guys while I'm gone. He speaks English and If he does anything to anybody kill him OK?

Takashi: Isn't killing him a little too much?

Ed: You never know but I think he just shit himself, so I think you guys are fine. (looking at Saeko.) Hey can you come with me and cover me ?

Saeko: Uh, sure (Putting her cup down.)

 **[Ed and Saeko start to walk into the city.]**

Takashi: Hey what about our stuff!?

Ed: (Turns to Takashi.) Hide them under the table! Oh and think about what we talked about on the ship.

 **[Ed and Saeko continue to walk into the city.]**

Saeko: Hey why did you chose me to come along? Not to be rude by asking.

Ed: Well after our talk, I thought we could enjoy the sightseeing and some fresh air. And to get to know one another.

Saeko: Well thank you, but I surely thought you'd ask Ms. Shizuka to join you.

Ed: Why do you say that? (Looking around the city.)

Saeko: (Looking at Ed.) Have you not taken the hints? I think their very obvious

Ed: (Looks at Saeko.) What hints?

Saeko: Hehehe. Well we think she might like you.

Ed: (Looking confused.) Really? Nah, c'mon me? I'm... I'm me. (Continues to walk.)

Saeko: Ed have you not noticed the way she has been wearing your vest while you were bedridden?

Ed: I thought she just wanted to help me out by carrying it, so I didn't think much of it... (looks at a store.) Bingo! (Walks into the store.)

Saeko: Come on, She's totally into you.

Ed: I thought she was older than me, I'm barely 20 she's what in her late 20's early 30's? I don't think she like younger guys especially someone like me, (Looks down into a display piece.) a mess up. (Looks to the owner of the store.) * _Cuanto cuesta el baston de policia?_

* **How much for the police baton?**

Owner: (Showing his fingers.) $500 Pesos.

Ed: OK. (Grabs the Baton and takes it to the front desk.)

Saeko: Ed? Do you not like Ms. Shizuka? Or is their someone else?

Ed: (Takes out his wallet and takes out $150.) Well, she's pretty. But I have a type. (Looks at the glass table.) * _Cuánto vale eso?_ (points to a large knife.)

* **How much is that?**

Owner: * _Telos regalo_ (grabbing the $150.)

*I **'ll give it to you as a gift.**

Saeko: What are your type?

Ed: * _Gracias pero nomas queria saber._ (Looks to Saeko.) I don't know, I like strong women who can defend themselves and lead, like you. You know?

* **Thanks but I just wanted to know.**

Saeko: (Blushes.) Thanks for the compliment. But I'm younger than you I'm a senior in highschool you know.

Ed: Well age is a number. (Looks at Saeko.) Ready? We still need to find our new ride.

Saeko: Where exactly are we going?

Ed: (Looks towards an alley.) Down this alley there's a car lot where people usually just park their cars and head towards the center of town.

 **[Ed and Saeko walk down the alley and find the car lot.]**

Saeko: (Looks at the car lot.) Its locked how are we going to get in?

Ed: (Grabs the chain link fence.) Like a Mexican, we jump.

Saeko: (Looks up at the fence.) Theirs barbed wire Ed.

Ed: Oh, well (Pulls out his PT101 AF.) Plan B then. *BANG! POP! BOOM!

Saeko: (Covering her ears and turning around.) I thought the bullet would destroy it on the first shot.

Ed: (Grabbing the chain.) This isn't like the movies, lucky this thing is rusty. *CREEEEEAAAAAK! (Opening the gates.) See anything you like?

 **[Saeko looks around and finds an SUV.]**

Saeko: What about this one? It looks like it can hold all of us.

Ed: I think all together were like 14 right? Maybe this can hold us and some supplies. (Pointing to a bus.)

Saeko: Well do you know how to drive it?

Ed: (Inhales and exhales.) No, that means we'll take two then.

Saeko: I can't drive though. I haven't learned how to yet.

Ed: It's easy I'll show you,(Takes out the baton.) but first let me hotwire this one. If you want go find another one. *KA-CRASH! (Smashes the window with the baton.) while I work on this one.

 **[Saeko goes on to look for a second car.]**

Saeko: (Looks inside of a car to inspect it.) This is fine for 6 of us, now how do I break it?

 **[A figure is seen behind Saeko.]**

Ed: (Cuts his finger.) Puta madre... *BOOM! SAEKO!? (Runs towards the gunshot.)

Saeko: (Holding her hands up.) Please don't shoot.

Drunk man: (Takes a drink of the alcohol.) You thinks, that yous cans steal my cars? My property! Well around here We kill people who steal from us!

Ed: (Looks around the corner.) Damn it I thought no one was here. (Steps out of the corner and aims his PT101 AF at the drunk man.) Hey, if you're going to kill anyone it's goin' to be me, let her go!

Drunk man: Hows about (Takes another Drink.) I kill you and take her as my sex slave huh bato?

Ed: If you touch one hair on her I'll slice your fat ass! Saeko come on.

Saeko: (Moves back towards Ed.)

Drunk man: (Aims his rifle at Saeko.) If you move again puta I'll...

*Bang! Crack! (The bullet destroys the bottle in the man's hands.)

Ed: I told you if you hurt her you're dead! (Aims his PT101 AF towards the man's head.)

Drunk man: (Drops his gun in fear.) OK man, don't have to... (Looks behind Ed and sees his son.) Take it easy man, we can talk this out...

Son: *TWACK! (Hits Ed with a metal bar.) Get her!

Ed: Agh! (Falls to the ground. Drops the PT101 AF.)

Drunk man: (Lunges to grab Saeko.) Come here perra!

Saeko: (Smiles and grabs her Katana.) You just pissed me off! (Cuts the man's arm off.) *SWAAAAASSSSH! SPLURT!

Son: (Watches as Saeko slices his father's arm off.) PAPA! (Runs towards Saeko.) MUERE PUT... *POP!

Ed: *POP POP POP (Fires the gun until the Son drops infront of Saeko's feet.) Fuckin' bastard.

Saeko: (Runs towards Ed.) Are you hurt!?

Ed: (Looks at the father as he tries to reach for his rifle.) Watch it! (Grabs Saeko by the waist and moves her out of the way.) BAM! (Ed shoots the father.)

Saeko: (In Ed's arms. Saeko blushes.) Hmm, thank you Eduardo-san.

Ed: (Turns red.) Sorry for that... I didn't want you to get hurt. (Let's Saeko go.) We can't get a break can't we? Hehe.

Saeko: (moves away some of her hair away from her face.) It's fine. You have some reflexes, So uh how's the hot wiring going?

Ed: Not good, maybe we can look for another car.

Saeko: (Looks around.) Hey what about that van? (points at a large van.)

Ed: (Walks towards the van.) It's a Ford, this thing can hold us all inside well, at least 12 of us and the rest can sit on the floor. (Opens the door.) It's open. Our lucky day.

Saeko: Do you think the keys are here?

Ed: I think so, it's clean I think the drunk and his son used this van before. (Opens the Glove compartment.) Bingo got the keys, let's go Miss. Busujima. Were taking this for a joy ride.

 **[Ed and Saeko both get in the van and head for the group.]**

Ed: Hey so about my deal, I really have to babysit Yuuki?

Saeko: Yeah, everyone agreed to it. She has nowhere to go and she only knows us, since we all attended the same school.

Ed: I'm guessing she was the popular one, who got all the attention of the guys, and had everything at her fingertips. Or is she the opposite of what I said?

Saeko: No she's exactly how you described her. But now she's a shell of her former self, I think she's trying to redeem herself. After what Mr. Shido made her do.

Ed: Well, she can't without eatin' something, can I ask you somethin'?

Saeko: Of course, what is it?

Ed: Can you help me in babysitin' her? I don't think she likes me all that much.

Saeko: Sure, but it's going to be a long journey to get her too like you and redeem herself to us.

Ed: Oh well, I'm not really tryin' to impress her. (Looking at Saeko.) I'm trying with someone more badass and she's honorable.

Saeko: Are you trying to impress me Ed?

Ed:(Turns red and looks back at the road.) Maybe.

Saeko: (Blushing.) Well let's see where it goes from here. (Looks at Ed's Back.) Hey? Why do you carry the maguro kiri on your back? It will be easier to draw from your hip like how I carry my katana.

Ed: I honestly will only use it every once in awhile... But I really never used one before. Will you be willing to show me the way to properly use it?

Saeko: (Smiles) Of course but it will take time and practice to use it effectively.

Ed: Got it.

Saeko: Is their a reason you took it?

Ed: All guns run on ammo, which a gun is hard to use if you don't have them. But a Wakizashi or knives are a good backup to use but also my knives are short compared to the wakizashi so I really don't need to get up close and personal on the dead.

Saeko: We'll whenever We have free time I'll show you how to use it properly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Hope.**

 **Z-Day 20. 1139 Hrs.**

 **[The group are driving down an abandoned road heading towards La Piedad Michoacan, Mexico.]**

Alice: (Looking at Ed.) Are we there yet Ed-san?

Saya: Yeah Otaku, how much further!? I can't feel my legs.

Kohta: Hey can we stop I really got to use the bathroom. I can't hold it much longer!

Takashi: (Looking outside.) Hey Stop here Ed, let's all take a break and some fresh air.

Ed: OK, that way I can scope the area. (Pulling the van over.)

Minami: Ed? (Walking towards him.) Need a break from driving?

Ed: Sure, (Stretching his body.) were not that far from the city, maybe an hour. (Grabbing the SR25.)

Rei: The map that guy gave you is it an updated or an old one?

Saeko: Looks like an old map, hey it looks like it has more toll roads and one of them is coming up.

Takashi: Hope it's just like the other ones.

Ms. Shizuka: Anyone have change just incase?

 **[Everyone laughs. The van pulls over and they rest for a bit.]**

Takashi: Hey I see a lot of movement at the booths.

Ed: (Grabs the SR-25 and looks down the scope.) Yep, there's people and their armed up. There's more cars too.

Mr. Miyamoto: Let me see. (Ed gives him the rifle.) It looks like people are going to the inner city... we got a car heading this way.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Did they see us?

Mr. Miyamoto: I think so it's coming fast! (Handing the rifle back to Ed.) It's a police truck

Takashi: Ed what do we do?

Ed: (Giving the rifle to Minami.) Alright, everyone these guys could be the cartels so let me do all the talking.

Minami: But that's a police car how do you know their cartels?

Ed: Because Michoacan is controlled by cartels.

Umiko: Then what the hell are we going their for!?

Minami: It's too dangerous to go there, especially since we're outsiders and easy to spot.

Saya: You might be going crazy after all Otaku.

Ed: Don't worry there has been students from Japan, China, Russia and Germany who go to universities around here you guys will blend in just fine.

Rei: So we would be able to blend in after all. What a relief.

Ed: Yeah, if you guys are willing to learn some Spanish it will make things easier. (Looking onto the road as the car approaches.) OK. Everyone stay cool and let me do all the talking, unless they speak English then help.

 **[The car stops in front of the group and three men get out of the car.]**

Ed: Hola.

Juan: Where are you going? (Walking towards Ed.)

Ed: Oh you speak...

Juan: I said where are you going!?

Saya: Into the city.

Juan: Into the city? Well do any of you have the means to pay us for the toll?

Takashi: How much? I think we have enough money to pay. (Juan and his men start to laugh.)

Juan: * _Escucharon al Chino!?_ We want all your money and (licking his lips.) a favor from some of your friends. * **Did you hear the chinese man!?**

Mr. Miyamoto: What kind of favor? (Slowly reaching for his pistol.)

Juan: Well I see you have enough women to go around for us, how about they do us that favor? (Walks past Ed heading towards Minami.) You look like you haven't... (Minami punches Juan and then draws her P226 on him.)

Ed: (Draws his PT101 AF and aims it to Juan's men.) If you don't want to see his brains all over the ground I suggest you chill!

Saeko: *Swick. (Draws and puts her Katana to the neck of one of the men.)

Minami: Next time you talk to me like that, I'll make sure you will never have kids!

Juan: Errrgh. (Spitting on the floor.) Let them go.

Ed: First, all of you drop your guns then get in your car.

Juan: (Looking to his men.) Do what he said!

 **[Juan and his men all walk back to their car and they drop their weapons.]**

Roberto: What are you going to do!? Shoot us!?

Juan: Shut up Roberto!

Minami: What should we do to them?

Kohta: How about we leave 'em out here? (Grabbing the guns and tossing them in the van.)

Ed: Good call Hirano (Aims his PT101 AF at the engine.) *POP POP POP POP POP! SWIIIIIICCCCH! Hope you can leg it from here. Let's go.

 **[The group gets inside the van and leave the area as Juan and his men get out of the car and look at the van.]**

Umiko: What the hell just happened!? Those guys aren't cops and they just asked us to "do them a favor?"

Mrs. Miyamoto: Ed are we going to see more of this stuff around the city?

Umiko: (Looking at all the women on the van.) Do all of you still feel safe here? 'Cuz I sure as hell don't!

Takashi: Mom please... we have no where else to go.

 **[All the women look at each other.]**

Ed: Look, as long as I'm here, and I guess the rest of the guys feel the same. We won't let anything happen to any of you, even if it means I have to sacrifice myself. That's a promise I tend to keep till the end.

Rei: Well, How long are we going to stay here?

Ed: Not long, I think we're just going to stay a while and go were you guys want to go. What do you think Takashi and Mr. Miyamoto? I don't like this place anymore than than you guys do.

Mr. Miyamoto: Well it depends, how long is a while and how long we are staying here.

Takashi: Mr. Miyamoto is right, and once we get to your estate we will talk on where to go from here.

Ed: Copy that.

 **[The group arrives to the Toll house.]**

Mrs. Komuro: What are we going to give these guys? I don't think you got anymore money or do you soldier boy?

Ed: Let me have that golden AK Hirano.

Hirano: Are you going to shoot your way out of this Ed?

Saya: Are you stupid Otaku!?

Ed: What!? No, there's to many and besides the head of this joint will most likely like a good piece of firepower especially a gold plated one.

Hirano: Ah man I thought we could keep it.

Mr. Miyamoto: Do you want to carry all of the guns?

Kohta: No sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: Then pass it up son.

 **[Kohta passes the AK to Ed. The group gets closer to the toll house.]**

Minami: (Puts the van ireverse.)

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks at Minami.) What's wrong?

Ed: We got trouble. (Taking out his pistol and unbuckling himself from the passenger seat.)

Minami: Everyone get low. (Takes out her pistol.)

 **[A group of people walk towards the van and aim their guns.]**

Mr. miyamoto: Get us out of here.

Saya: Ed, if we die just know that I hate you.

Ed: No you don't. (Looks at the men as they get closer.) Punch it to the right!

Minami: (Puts the van in drive and drives into the next lane.) Got it!

 **[The group drive down the lane and away from the booths. A truck an a bike chase after them.]**

Takashi: (Looks back and sees the bike get close to the passenger side.) Ed the bike!

Minami: (Looks in the side mirror.) We got the truck coming in.

Ed: I got the bike. (Ed unlocks the door and holster the pistol.)

Rei: (Looks up and sees Ed.) What are you doing Ed!?

Saeko: Are you crazy!?

Ed: Only on the weekends. (Opens the door and jumps out, he lands on the biker and he knocks him of the bike.)

Rei: He's crazy!

Saya: No his stupid!

Minami: (Looks to her side.) The truck! Get down!

 **[The passenger takes out his rifle and aims at the van.]**

Ed: (Drives up in between the truck and the van. He shoots the rifle and the passenger.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Looks at Ed as he drives off.) Crazy kid!

Mr. Miyamoto: He killed the passenger!

Minami: (Takes out her pistol and shoots at the truck.) Yeah but he forgot the truck! (Drives faster.) What the Hell is Ed doing!

 **[Ed gets off the bike and fires his pistol at the truck.]**

Ed: *PAPAP! PAPAP! *SCRRRREEEEEACH! (He hits the driver and the truck swerves out of the lane and crashes in a ditch.) *CRASH!

 **[The van pulls up next to the truck as Ed walks towards it.]**

Minami: Ed get in!

Ed: (Walks towards the van.) Y'all still in one piece?

Mr. Miyamoto: So did you did this kind of things when you worked as a bodyguard?

Ed: Oh yeah, especially when people tried to hurt Mr. Castellanos and his employees.

Umiko: That was reckless, you could of gotten hurt.

Rei: But it was kinda cool. Stupid and dangerous but cool.

Saya: What happens if more people come after us and attack us?

Ed: (Gets into the van.) If we do get attacked, We kill 'em of course, If an officer tries to arrest us for defending ourselves we pay them off like everyone else does.

[ **The group continue driving for a few more miles.]**

Alice: Uhm, Ed-san? At your house do you have anywhere for me and Zeke to run or play in?

Ed: Sure do Alice. (Turns to look at Alice.) A swing set, a pool, a small jungle gym, an old dog house for Zeke and a BBQ pit for those late nights under the stars.

Alice: Oh wow! (Looking at Saya.) Once we get get their can I go and Play Saya!?

Saya: Sure, After we eat. (Looking at Ed.) Hey what do you have to eat at your place?

Mrs. Miyamoto: I think we can all agree we can eat once we get their Ed.

Ed: Uh well I haven't cooked in fore ever. I also haven't had people over in years.

Umiko: Is their at least a working kitchen?

Saya: Oh and the food better not be like in the morning.

Ed: Don't Worry people I got a five years worth of food. Some include a variety of MREs and canned food. My favorite is the beef mac n cheese.

Kohta: Uhh. Ed I don't think they can eat or even know what MREs are.

Alice: (Pulling on Kohta's Shirt.) What's an MRE Onii-chan?

Kohta: MRE stands for Meal Ready to Eat, The Military use them it's basically freeze dried food tightly packed in a sealed bag which has a bunch of... (Saya interrupts Kohta.)

Saya: So you're going to feed us dried up food? Uh Earth to Ed and Hirano were not in the military remember!? We only eat real food not that military bull shit!

Kohta: Well once it's prepared their not that bad. See the package includes a heater that you place the.

Saya: I don't want that! I want some normal food thank you very much. That MRE sounds horrible.

Ed: Their not that bad, I've eaten them before Saya. One has enough calories for you to have energy.

Minami: Hey Ed, Kohta I thought MRE stood for "Meals, Rarely Edible" Haha. We had those and their shit compared to a well cook meal.

Ed: Uh well, (Everyone starts to laugh.) Just wait until we don't find food, then you'll eat it. But I know Kohta and I are gonna be first in line to pick our choice first.

 **[An hour passes.]**

Alice: (Waking up. and looks towards the front.) Look at the city! It's so big and pretty!

Minami: That is beautiful. (Looking at the Parish.)

Ed: I know, Welcome to La Piedad Michoacan, home to the Parish of the Lord of Mercy.

Yuuki: Is this where you live Ed-san?

Minami: (Looking back at Yuuki.) You didn't sleep back there?

Ed: (Looks back at Yuuki.) Are you hungry? I didn't see you take a bite of food earlier.

Yuuki: No, I was just thinking.

Ed: About?

Yuuki: (Looking towards Ed.) I'm... I'm so sorry... for what I… did back in the school, I don't know why I did it.

Ed: Minami? Can you stop the car please?

 **[Minami stops the van and Ed gets out of the van, then opens the back doors to let Yuuki out.]**

Yuuki: No please don't leave me here!

Ed: What!? No, I'm not mad, please just take my hand, C'mon (Extending his hand to Yuuki.)

Yuuki: (Looking at Ed's hand.) I'm Sorry, please don't… leave me alone.

Ed: I'm not going to leave you here I'm not that fucked up, c'mon.

Yuuki: OK, (Takes Ed's hand and gets off.) I want to say I'm so sorry for what I did... back at the school, with your friend... I only (starts to get watery eyed.) did it to defend... Mr. Shido. He told us how it was going to be... OK and to not worry, He... I couldn't see thru his lies.

Ed: It's all good, here let's sit down (Sitting on a rock.) He used fear to control you and the rest.

 **[Yuuki sits down next to Ed.]**

Yuuki: He made me feel safe... secure that everything was going to be... He made everyone on the bus feel secure to be around him.

Ed: Look, Yuuki is it? (Yuuki nods in response.) I don't blame you for how you acted back there, It's not your fault. And I'm not mad at ya. Yeah you saw what I could do and did it, I was only mad at Shido, he twisted your mind to believe in something that was never going to happen. He was using you and your friends to do what he wanted, and I know that you did it to please him, so if you can leave it all behind for your sake, that's the only way to apologize to me and my friends OK?

Yuuki: *Sniffles. Are you not mad? I mean I killed your friend, I... I murdered a kid (Looking at her hands.) I... don't know how you can accept my apology, I would of killed the person who did, what I did... I should just leave you and the group, It will make it easier for everyone if I did (Starts to get up.) that, I shouldn't be anyone's problem.

Ed: (Grabs Yuuki's hand.) Hold on, leaving isn't going to help you, and besides if I let you leave and something happens to you, that's one more bad conscious on my mind. And I can't live with that on my mind.

Yuuki: But no one in the group likes me, I don't think they would accept me into the group… after all I did.

Ed: They only let you tag along, If I take care of you. Once they see you're trustworthy they'll be more comfortable around you. So for now stick with me and you'll be fine. Like I told the others I won't let anyone hurt them or you, is that clear?

Yuuki: (Nods.) Yes.

Ed: *Sighs. Also, I have to ask you for forgiveness.

Yuuki: About what Ed-san?

Ed: I killed Tsunoda infront of you, I also pushed you away. (Looks at Yuuki.) I truly sorry for the way I acted.

Yuuki: (Looks at Ed.) *Sniff. Tsunoda and I weren't anything special, we we're classmates yes but he was never my type. But I do admit we did make out on the bus, other than that he didn't mean anything to me. *Gurgle. I'm sorry Ed-san! (Blushes.) I'm a bit hungry.

Ed: (Grabs a candy bar and a soda out of his side pouch.) Well I don't have much else, I was saving this just in case you got hungry or thirsty. (Ed smiles at Yuuki as she grabs the items.)

Yuuki: Uh, you got these for me Ed-san?

Ed: Yeah. (Gets up.) Well we need to keep going. (He helps Yuuki up.) C'mon let's go.

 **[Ed and Yuuki both get in the van.]**

Minami: (Ed opens the door.) Everything good?

Ed: Yeah, she should be fine. (Looking back at Yuuki.) Right Yuuki?

Yuuki: Yeah, I'm fine. (Opens the candy bar.) Thank you Ed-chan.

Minami: (Puts the van in drive.) Well let's go.

 **[1654 Hrs. The group arrives at Ed's estate. Everyone gets off the van.]**

Ed: (Walks towards the estate gates.) Alright (Looking down at the rocks. picks up a rock.) With this I open the gates.

Alice: Uh... Ed-san, that's a rock.

Saya: (Crosses her arms.) If you don't have a key for the gates, that rock is going up side your skull Ed.

Ed: Hold up, it has a key at the bottom, (Gets the key and unlocks the gates.) So now we can enter and I can keep my brains.

Saya: Whatever's left anyways.

 **[Everyone walks into the estate front garden.]**

Minami: (Looks out of the driver window.) Hey and the van? Should I bring it in?

Ed: Park it in front of the gate to block anyone out. (Unlocking the front doors as Minami drives the van into the drive way.) Everyone welcome to my home! (Pushing open the door.) My casa es su casa.

Mrs. Kamuro: Nice place you have here Ed. (Looking around.)

Saya: I thought my parents estate was nice, this takes the cake. It's not to big or small, it's just right.

Takashi: Hey let's all go inside and eat, Ed is their any food that's not an MRE inside?

Ed: I think there might be some canned food and dried food in the pantries.

Mrs. Miyamoto: If its OK Ed I think Mrs. Komuro and I can cook with the help of the ladies the rest can go with you.

Mr. Miyamoto: We can reinforce any weak points and the windows. Ed do you have any 2x4's outside?

Ed: The gardeners where going to build a second shed. The wood should be next to the old one.

Kohta: Any hammers and nails in the shed?

Saya: No shit fat ass, it's a shed. Of course there's going to be nails and hammers.

 **[All the women head towards the kitchen as Ed leads them.]**

Ms. Shizuka: Oh wow! This is beautiful and it's so huge! Any woman would love this kitchen. Ed? How do we cook the food without power?

Yuuki: (Walks up next to Ed's side.) Ed-chan was their ever a girl in your house?

Ed: Under the sink there's two propane burners and some propane too. (Scratches the back of his head.) Well Uh not really Yuuki, I haven't dated anyone in a long time.

Yuuki: Really? Hmmm.

Saya: I found them. (Reaches under the sink to get the burners and tanks.)

Umiko: There's enough room for all of us to walk around and not bump into one each other. Rei can you check the cabinets for the canned food?

Rei: Sure Mrs. Komuro. (Heads towards a cabinet.)

Minami: I'm not much of a cook, so I'll let you guys cook without me (Walking back towards Ed and Yuuki.) I'll stay with our tour guide.

Ed: Cool, in that case I think you and the rest can see the armoury (Walking towards the hallway.) Then we'll head outside for the wood.

Minami: (Looks towards Takashi, Kohta and Mr. Miyamoto.) Hey guys Ed is heading towards his armoury you should bring the guns.

 **[They walk towards the hallway.]**

Ed: (Looking at a bookcase.) Alright this is our armoury.

Yuuki: It's only a bookcase? (Looking confused.)

Kohta: Is it a small safe-like case?

Ed: Nope, (Pushes the book case.) Here it...is. *Phew. The thing is heavy.

Takashi: A wall?

Ed: (Puts his hand on the wall and reveals a handle then opens the hidden door.) You were sayin'? (Pushes the wall open.)

Kohta: NO WAY! NOW THIS IS AN ARMOURY! (Looks to see a wall full of guns.) IS THEIR MORE!?

Takashi: Hold on Kohta. (Steps inside the room.) It's impressive.

Minami: Please tell me you have enough ammo for all of them.

Ed: Oh yeah, I have two reloading stations one in my room and one here. I have cans of powder for rifles, shotguns and pistols. and ammo for days.

Yuuki: Can I come inside? (Looking at Ed.)

Ed: Yeah c'mon (Steps inside the room.) Kohta, over here is the (Pulling off the cover.) AR15s M16s and MK18s. Next to them are the H&Ks like the G36Ks and MP5s with one G3 converted to look like a PSG-1, (Walks towards a second covered rack, and pulling the cover off.) These are the Shotguns, 2 Remington 870s, 2 Mossberg 590s, 1 Law-12, 1 SAS-12 and 1 rare SPAS-15 (Switching the SPAS-15 with the SPAS-12.) and now it's done. And lastly the wall full of pistols. I have pistols from the collection, and the service pistols. From the collection are the M1911, MAG 7 Shotgun, Colt Anaconda, Python, AK pistol, AR pistol, A flintlock, 2 Micro UZIs, Two Desert Eagles 357 mag., and of course the last two are Glock 18s. From the Service pistols their all Glock 17s and USPs. And last are the long range sniper and DMRs, Two AR-10s an SPR and Remington 700, an original Mosin nagant and Kar98K, Then the Big boys. The Australian Denel NTW-20 Chambered in 14.5x114mm Anti-Tank round, next to it is the Barrett M82 .50 cal. I also have a rack of M4s and Winchester Model 1200s from the security department alongside our service other items like batons and OC spray. I got all of these from the black market.

Yuuki: (Looking on with amazement.) Holy Shit. Why do you need all of these for Ed-chan?

Kohta: (Bowing to Ed.) You are my hero! I'm not worthy to be in your sight! This is my dream collection!

Ed: (Points to himself.) All hail the gun otaku!

Minami: It's flashy and all. But do you know how to use at least half of this weapons?

Mr. Miyamoto: I think I barely know how.

Ed: I do, the ARs and AKs are easy, same with the H&Ks and shotguns. The only ones I have not fired are the Anti-Tank guns, I like my shoulders the way they are. And I mostly have these for recreational shooting or collecting. I have more in my hometown but those were for my job.

Alice: (Walks into the room.) The food is ready! (Runs back into the kitchen.)

Mr. Miyamoto: Alright let's go eat, I don't want to keep them waiting. (Walking out of the room.) we'll work on the windows tommorow.

 **[Everyone walks out of the armoury. Ed picks up a box from the armoury floor.]**

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Putting down two plates on the table.) Hey, I hope you guys are hungry for some real food.

Kohta: Oh yeah we are! Can we eat?

Takashi: Let's wait for everyone Kohta.

Rei: Ed, I hope you like the food.

Ed: (Putting down the box.) It smell delicious, I'll eat anything in front of me honestly. Did the propane burners work?

Saya: They did but the propane smelled like rotten eggs.

Saeko: The table is set, Everyone come and eat.

 **[Everyone is at the table and enjoying the food and are conversing.]**

Ed: Wow, (Looks outside.) How time flies when we're havin' a nice time.

Minami: So how do you guys like it here so far?

Mrs. Shizuka: This house you have Ed is very lovely. (Looking at Ed.) Did you live here all by yourself?

Ed: Yeah well for a few weeks, it was lonely at times but I spent my time with my cousin.

Saya: Yeah the good thing it's small but I prefer small homes, unlike my parents' it was big I remember getting lost when I was younger and I needed help finding my way around from the maids.

Takashi: I got lost trying to find you Saya when I came over. *Hehe those were fun games until I gave up. (Everyone laughs.)

Umeko: You always did have fun at Saya's house, you use to tell me every single thing you guys did. *Hehe.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Rei did you ever go to Saya's house?

Rei: I.

 **[Crying is heard clearly from outside. Everyone gets up and goes to the windows.]**

Saya: Who the hell is crying?

Takashi: Ed get the guns ready.

Kohta: Let's go Ed.

 **[Kohta and Ed both go to the armoury and get four shotguns.]**

Kohta: Komuro! (Tossing him his shotgun.)

Ed: (Giving Mr. Miyamoto a shotgun and loading his SPAS-12.) Let's go upstairs we can see who's outside.

Saeko: (blowing out some candles.)

 **[Everyone heads upstairs as the crying gets louder.]**

Minami: (Pulling out her pistol.) I don't see anyone outside. (Looking outside.)

Umeko: I'll check another window. (Walking towards another window.)

Saya: I'll do the same. (Saya and Alice both walk towards a third window.) I can hear her but I can't… see anything

Alice: (Pointing towards the alley.) Their. I see a lady walking that way.

Saya: She looks like she's hurt.

 **[The group all watch as a woman walks down the street holding her arm.]**

Takashi: (Looks at Ed.) What's around this area Ed?

Ed: What do you mean?

Takashi: The streets, do they lead anywhere like alleys or dead ends?

Ed: Why?

Rei: We can help her.

Woman: Ayuda!

 **[A large shadow appears behind the woman as she runs towards a house.]**

Zeke: (Looks out the window and notices the black figure.) GRRRRR.

Yuuki: (Points at the dark figure.) What's that!?

Ed: (Looks at the dark figure as it slowly approaches the woman.) I don't know.

Minami: We need to help her. (She starts to run towards the stairs.)

Umiko: (Grabs hold o Minami.) No we can't.

 **[The dark figure walks behind a car and lunges at the woman.]**

Woman: NO! *AAAAAH! (Drops a kid *Baby Goat.)

Saya: (Covers Alice's eye as the creature attacks the woman.) Don't look Alice.

Saeko: What the Hell is that!

Rei: It was fast!

Ed: You got to be kidding me. (The dark figure attacks the Kid.)

Mr. Miyamoto: What?

Ed: We got a problem. That thing it can only be one thing… El Chupacabra.

Minami: El Chupa what now?

Ed: The goat sucker. A well known creature in Mexico and in South America. Never thought I'd live to see it in person.

Ms. Marikawa: Can you kill it?

Ed: (Slowly shakes his head.) I don't know.

 **[The creature runs off with the Kid and leaves the woman for dead.]**

Saeko: What about the woman, she needs help!

Umiko: (Closes the blinds.) We can't help her, she's done for.

Mr. Miyamoto: Everyone head to your rooms and rest, Kiriko and I will stay up for the first few hours then Takashi and Hirano will take over. Let's try and keep quiet until morning.

Takashi: And if that thing comes around?

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks at Takshi.) We kill it. So keep your guns close just in case.

 **[Everyone heads to their room.]**

Yuuki: (Walks towards Ed.) Ed-san, can you tell me what that thing was outside?

Ed: That thing is a cryptid, It's said that aliens came and left that thing here on Earth, well so it's been told. It feeds off of small creatures by sucking it dry of its blood. That's really the story behind it. No ones been able to capture or kill it.

Yuuki: (holds her self.) Do you think it will come back? Ed-chan?

Ed: Uh. Not sure, (He lifts up the SPAS-12.) But if it does I won't let it near us. I'll kill it before it hurts you or anyone else.

Yuuki: (Smiles.) I know you won't Ed-kun. (Walks towards her room.) Sweet dream, Ed-chan

Ed: (Looks confuse.) Ed-kun? (Walks into his room.)

 **Z-Day 21. 0200 Hrs.**

 **[Ed's door slowly opens.]**

Ed: *Ugh... (Ed is sleeping and a shadow slowly creeps up to him and places a hand on Ed's shoulder.) *Sigh.

Yuuki: (Whispers.) _Ed-kun?_

Ed: (Mumbles in his sleep.)

Yuuki: _Ed-kun, can I sleep in here with you?_

Ed: (Continues to mumble in his sleep.) Sure. (Mumbles something else.)

Yuuki: (Gets into Ed's bed and lays next to him.) _Thanks Ed-kun._

 **0530 Hrs.**

 **[Ed slowly wakes up.]**

Ed: (Rubs his eyes.) *YAWN! (He lifts up the blanket and sees Yuuki's arm on his chest.) What the!?

Yuuki: What's wrong Ed-kun!? Is that thing back!? (Looking around in fear she garbs hold of Ed.) Don't let it hurt us Ed-kun!

Ed: (Ed frees himself from Yuuki.) Yuuki! (Looks confused.) What are you doing in my room?

Yuuki: You said I could sleep with you. (Lifts up her shirt and sits on the bed.) Don't you remember?

Ed: No I don't. I don't remember letting anyone in here?

Yuuki: (Looks down in disappointment.) You don't like me, huh Ed-kun?

Ed: No it's not that its that I'm still in my underwear! (Looks down and he covers himself.) Great, I need to get dressed, so can you, ya now leave?

Yuuki: (Looks Ed in the eyes.) So your not mad with me Ed-kun?

Ed: No, (Turns red.) I'm not Yuuki. I like you but I need to get ready for the day.

Yuuki: (Hugs Ed.) Thank you Ed-kun! Hum? I see someone is happy to see me hehe.

Ed:Huh? (Looks back at Yuuki.) Yuuki?

Yuuki: (Lets go of Ed.) Sorry Ed-kun.

Ed: (Gets up and turns to the closet and grabs a pair of shorts. Ed notices Yuuki is still in the room.) Uhm?

Yuuki: (Sits down on the bed.) Uhm, what?

Ed: I'm gonna get dressed.

Yuuki: So, go ahead I don't mind. (She bites her lip.)

Ed: Yuuki! (Points at the door.) I meant get out while I change.

Yuuki: Your no fun Ed-kun. (She walks towards the door and turns back towards Ed.) Are you sure you really want me to leave Ed-kun? (Leans forwards to show some cleavage.)

Ed: (Shakes his head.) Yes.

Yuuki: Ok. (She leaves the room.)

Ed: (Covers his nose as a bit of blood drips.) *Muffled. Fuck me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter. 9 Training for the Dead.**

 **Z-Day 21**

 **[La Piedad Michoacán, Mexico. 0735 am.]**

Alice: (Walks down to the first floor, and sees Kohta and Ed outside running.)

Kohta: So what are we going to do about clothes? (Running out of breath.)

Ed: C'mon Kohta, you and I both need to be in top shape, besides you told me you wanted to do what I did to lose weight.

Kohta: I know but can we take it a bit easier? I can only go so far Ed.

Ed: Sure, let's take a break Kohta.

Kohta: You can call me Hirano, Ed. (Catching his breath.)

Ed: OK, Hirano. Are you ready? We still need two more laps around the house.

Kohta: How many laps do we need? (Starts to run again.)

Ed: (Waits for Kohta, then runs alongside him.) Well the yard is small, so 6 laps equals 1 mile.

Kohta: (Running.) Ahhh!

Ed: Fine joggin'

Kohta: OK.

 **[Kohta and Ed are Jogging as Alice and Yuuki both walk outside.]**

Alice: Look at Hirano run! Go Onii-chan! You can do it!

Zeke: (Laying on the floor then stands up.) Bark!

Yuuki: Alice. That is your name right?

Alice: Yeah and you're Yuuki-sama?

Yuuki: Yeah, can you tell me if Ed or anyone in this group mad at me or have told you that they don't want me here?

Alice: No, they want to help anyone they can. Takashi and the rest treat me like their little sister and I treat them like their my older brothers and sisters. They helped me when I was by myself when my... (Looks down at the floor.) when I was alone. Takashi helped me and brought me back to the group. (Smiles at Yuuki.) They're all nice!

Zeke: (Looks at Alice and wags his tail.)

Yuuki: What about Ed? How did you guys meet him?

Saeko: (Walks out into the front garden.) We met Ed around the time we found Rei's mother. Well he found us. He helped us when we were cornered by _Them_ , He helped us go to the school. (Walks next to Yuuki.) Look, Ed isn't mad at you Yuuki, He was angry at Mr. Shido and for what he did to Yamada. Yes he is upset for what you did to his friend but he also knows you didn't do it at your own will. He's not that bad of a guy, you just have to get to know him. (Smiling at Yuuki.)

Yuuki: He just... (Looking at Ed.) looks so serious all the time. I tried to get close to him but he's too serious.

Saeko: Well that's how he is. Before you joined our group he told us about his past. Like most teens in high school, we had problems, drama and what not. But Ed he had it bad, he was bullied, assaulted and accused of something he didn't do. He later became a bodyguard to the previous owner of this estate, the owner's daughter who Ed was assigned to protect was kidnapped and murdered wich turned Ed into a hitman. To sum it all up he has matured faster than than we have since he was 18.

Yuuki: But how do I get closer to him?

Saeko: Yuuki if you want to get Ed to get used to you being around, you need to talk to him, that would let him know you are at least trying. (Looks at Ed and Kohta as they stop.)

Yuuki: I kinda tried that this morning but he didn't like it, well I think he didn't.

 **[Kohta and Ed both finnish running in front of the girls.]**

Kohta: *THUMP (Falls on his back running out of breath.) Are we done now?

Ed: Take 5, Hirano.

Kohta: Yes Sir. (Saluting the sky.)

Ed: (Looking at the girls.) Did you guys come to exercise with us? Oh hi Yuuki (Turns a bit red.)

Yuuki: (Waves at Ed.) Hi Ed-kun!

Saeko: (Looks weirdly at Yuuki.) No I came to get some air and see this beautiful day. (Looks back at Ed and Kohta.) Hows Hirano doing?

Ed: He's trying his best Miss Busujima. He's Giving it all. (Turns to Kohta.)Right Kohta!?

Kohta: SIR! YES SIR!

Saeko: Keep it up guys.

Ed: You got it Miss Busujima.

Yuuki: I'll exercise with you guys.

Ed: Ok well you can't really do much in that uniform, (Grabbing his water bottle.) I think Mrs. Castellanos had some spare running clothes in the master bedroom. C'mon I'll show you maybe they fit yaou

Alice: (Goes next to Kohta.) Here is your water... (Handing Kohta he's bottle.) Onii-chan.

Kohta: Thank... you Alice... (Opens the bottle and starts to drink frantically.) Wooh.

Alice: Slow down Onii-chan you'll get a cramp when you start again.

 **[Ed and Yuuki both head inside.]**

Saya: Hey Otaku. this MREs are horrible, can you atleast get something edible for us to eat?

Umeko: And maybe some clothing? I haven't changed in a while. Is there a nearby clothing store we can go to?

Ed: Well we can take a small group into the city and find some food and clothes for some of you guys, since mostly mine and the families clothes don't fit you guys.

Yuuki: Can I go? I don't like being inside for to long.

Kohta: (Stepping inside.) I'll go to and be you're back up. If Komuro gives us the green light.

Takashi: (Walking down the stairs.) Morning everyone, any word from the lady from last night?

Ed: Negative. She left, I hope.

Saya: Hey Komuro, we need some (Putting down the MRE.) real food, with real taste.

Umeko: And some clothes, so Ed, Kohta and Yuuki all agree to head out and find them. I think it's a good idea since Ed knows the area.

Takashi: (Looking at Ed.) How far is the places for the food and clothes?

Ed: Not far, but I don't know what's out there or who. So I need at least three people to go.

Takashi: Saya (looks at Saya.) Do you mind going? We might need you to take note on were these places are just incase Ed can't do it one day.

Saya: No problem, Hey Otaku? (Looking at Ed.) Teach me some Spanish would ya?

Ed: All teach you all what I know. (Heading towards the armoury.) First let me change into something more comfortable.

Takashi: Alright you all know what to do, Hirano take a bag same for you Saya. Bring anything usable alongside the food and clothes. Hirano be the look out while the rest look for the stuff.

Yuuki: What should I do?

Takashi: If you want bring a bag and help by looking for the clothes, you should ask everyone their sizes and what to look out for.

 **[Alice and Saeko both walk into the house.]**

Saeko: Do they need more help Komuro?

Takashi: (Looks at Saeko.) No I think they're good for now Saeko. Saya try to keep the expedition no longer than three to four hours.

Saya: Gotcha, let's get ready fatty. (Pushing Kohta.) Ew, you're sweaty. Were you running?

Kohta: Yeah, Ed was helping my lose some weight. I should clean up too. (Heads towards the bathroom.)

 **[Hirano, Saya and Yuuki are all ready and are waiting for Ed.]**

Saya: HEY OTAKU! WE NEED TO.

Ed: (Opens his door and walks out.) I'm here, (Tosses some knee pads to Hirano and a notebook and pen to Saya.) You might need those.

Yuuki: What's with the tactical look?

Ed: Like I said, I don't know what's out there, Oh that reminds me put these on (Picks up a box.) Their Lvl. 4 body armor. Nice and Light. (Puts the box on a table.) Careful their heavy.

Saya: Do you think there might be other survivors outside the walls? (Looking at the vests.)

Kohta: Yeah, I thought everyone was inside the walls. By any chance do you have one in XL? (Picking up a vest.)

Ed: Well the wall was built by the Cartels and Narcos, so maybe some people don't like the idea of being around them 24/7. And there's a lot of lights near here so that backs up my theory of survivors being outside the walls.

Yuuki: Ed? (Trying to figure out how to put the vest on.) Can you... Help me?

Ed: Sure. (Grabs Yuuki's vest and puts it on her.)

Yuuki: Thanks Ed (Turns around to show Ed.) Is it on right?

Ed: Yeah this vest can stop a 7.62 NATO round but it will leave one fist size bruise on you so watch your goes for everyone.

Yuuki: Ok.

 **[The group walks out of the Estate and head into the city.]**

Hirano: (Aims His AR-10.) The street is clear guys, we can move.

Saya: So how far is the store Otaku?

Ed: From here we have to go West down Ramon Corona street enter the Belisario street at the fork, We will walk for a while until we see the street named Mariano Silva, head North until we reach the center we will see the wall, were going to have to go in if their is no food or stuff on the way their.

Kohta: Do you think there won't be any supplies?

Saya: We better hope there's stuff for us to find.

Yuuki: Is there any people around Ed? (Looking down the street.)

Saya: I haven't seen any sign of life near the house, maybe they all went into the center of the city.

Ed: Who knows (Looking inside a corner building.) OK this building here used to be a corner store, (Points down the road.) same goes with the one down there they all had snacks and sodas.

Yuuki: Only Snacks and sodas?

Ed: Mexico is super unhealthy when it comes to food in shops.

Saya: Any groceries stores or supermarkets nearby?

Ed: Their are some but their in the center of the city and at the other side of La Piedad, It will take some time to get their.

Kohta: Any other markets nearby?

Ed: There's a meat market three blocks down. The meats probably spoiled by now. (Opening the store doors.) Yuuki come with me, this place can have some clothes in it that we can take.

Yuuki: (Looking inside.) Is this a house too? (Grabbing some snacks and drinks.) Looks like someone lived here.

Ed: Yeah, the owner was cool with me. But he was a bit, well (Heading up stairs.) he had a thing for guys.

Saya: Anything in here Yuuki? (Grabbing a snack.)

Yuuki: (Looks at Saya.) Some boxes of candy and containers full of soda and water. (Walking around the store.)

Kohta: Hey we have some of _Them_ heading this direction from our right side heading up the street.

Saya: Come inside, and close the door. (Putting food in her bag.)

Kohta: There's enough snacks for us and it's not that far away, are we going to go back and drop these of?

Yuuki: That's a good idea. We can fill the bags and come back.

Ed: Hey Yuuki, Saya. Can one of you come upstairs and check the clothes and shoes I found for you ladies?

Saya: Yuuki stay here, Hirano cover the door, I'll go upstairs and check the stuff out. (Heading upstairs.) On my way Otaku.

Ed: (Looks as at Saya as she enters the door.) Well what do you think? (Grabbing some clothes out of the closet.) He had some.

Saya: Weird taste for a guy (Picking up a dress.) Uhhh was he drag queen?

Ed: I never asked, besides what he did was none of my business.

Saya: Well he is a bit bigger than us you do know right?

Ed: Oh, there is some of his sisters clothes over their too. (Pointing to the other side of the room.) I think he had a little cousin around the age of Alice and one a bit older who lived with him.

Saya: Good, I think I found something for me and I'll take the rest for the others. Wait how do you know where he had their clothes?

Ed: He tricked me into coming upstairs with him once. I ran once I saw him getting frisky and handsy.

Yuuki: (Walks up stairs and thru the door.) OK, I filled our bags full of snacks, and there is some cases of water by the door. Ed and Kohta can carry those.

Saya: Great. If you want to help me pick some clothes out, and maybe you can change out of that uniform and into something more suited for the road ahead.

Yuuki: OK. (Starts to undress herself.)

Ed: I'll step outside and help Hirano take the containers outside. (Walks down the stairs as the girls pick and chose their clothing.)

Kohta: Hey, (Looking at Ed.) did they find anything worth taking?

Ed: Yeah I think so, Yuuki is changing and Saya is looking for some to take back for the rest.

Kohta: What about Takashi and me? Is there anything upstairs from the guy who lived here?

Ed: Haha, I don't think you nor Takashi would look good in a tiny red dress and in high heels.

Kohta: Uhh. Was he, ya know...gay?

Ed: Oh yeah, he tried hitting on me a lot. But after I told him I was straight and not interested he backed off. He was still cool with me though, gave me free discounts and free drinks when I came around.

Kohta: Well what about… (Looks up at the stairs.) AH!

 **[Yuuki and Saya both come down stairs with new clothes on.]**

Kohta: (Stairs at both of them. He's nose starts to bleed.) You guys look... (Ed pushes Hirano.)

Ed: Relax bro, I don't want to barry you just yet.

Saya: Yeah you perv or I'm gonna have to kick your ass just to bring your hormones down.

Ed: Saya, we could head towards the surplus store by the corner of Mariano owner supplied the people with great stuff from the black market until he got arrested, I think he had a great stash under the store.

Kohta: You think there could be weapons or illegal guns in that store?

Saya: Don't get your hopes up fatty, you'll be lucky if you find a pair of pants your size. (Stepping outside the door.) If we move we can make it back to the estate and drop off the stuff.

Kohta: (Inhales in disappointment.) You're probably right Takagi. Let's go.

Yuuki: (Walking towards Ed.) Do you think I match in this Ed-kun?

Ed: (Turns red.) It suits you...(Picking up a container of water.) We should get going. (Walks out of the store.)

Yuuki: (Grabs a hold of Ed's arm.) Can I hold your arm Ed-kun?

Ed: Uh, sure.

 **[The group head towards the Estate to drop of the supplies found.]**

Alice: Their back! (Runs towards the gates.) Did you find some food!

Saya: We also found some things for you munchkin. (Walks into the garden.)

Zeke: Bark! (Starts barking with excitement.)

Kohta: Sorry boy we didn't find anything for ya, maybe when we get back we will find something for you.

Zeke: (Slowly walks away in disappointment.) *Wines

Yuuki: Not really, (Opens up her bag.) I found some dog toys in the store, I thought he would like. (Gives Zeke a toy bone.) Here little guy. (Zeke grabs the toy and starts to run with joy.) I thought you would like it.

Alice: Thank you Yuuki-sama. (Grabs the other toys and opens the packaging.) You look pretty Yuuki-sama.

Yuuki: Thank you Alice-chan.

Kohta: Are we still heading out again?

Takashi: (Walks out to help.) Anything good?

Saya: For food we found a lot of snacks and drinks, as for the clothes we got lucky. (Takes the bag and gives it to Rei.) Here Rei.

Rei: (Gets the bag.) I'll take it inside Saya.

Takashi: Anything for us I forgot to mention to bring us something.

Ed: Were heading back out to find this surplus store and check it out.

Takashi: OK, I'll go this time instead of the girls. (Looking at Saya and Yuuki.) Both of you can stay and get ready for dinner.

Kohta: The store was a bit further into the city we might take longer than what we thought.

Takashi: We better hurry then.

 **[Takashi, Kohta and Ed head into the streets.]**

Takashi: Where is the store Ed? (Looking at the streets for any movement.)

Ed: (Looks at the street sign.) Mariano Silva street, two houses down is the store. (Walks down the alley and stops in front of the store.) Stack up guys. (Readies his SPAS-12.) I'll go first then you guys.

Kohta: Copy. (He gets behind Ed.)

*THWAMP!

 **[Ed kicks opens the door and steps inside followed by Kohta and Takashi.]**

Kohta: (Heads inside the store.) Clear!

Ed: (Heads inside the store.) Clear! (Aims the SPAS-12 towards the counter of the store.)

Takashi: (Walks right behind Ed.) What should we look for? Or only clothes?

Kohta: Some shirts, pants and boots anything useful to us in the long run.

Ed: I'm looking of anything military or paramilitary style.

Kohta: Same here. (Looks thru a box of clothes.)

Takashi: (Looks thru a rack of clothes.) So Camo and military stuff?

Ed: For me yeah, for you I don't know (Opens a backdoor.) What you guys like, Oh if you find any badges of any kind we could use them to trick anyone around here to leave us alone.

Kohta: Like Police badges? What about uniforms?

Ed: Yeah we could take them too. We could fool any corrupt officers or military into thinking were cops. (Taking out a case full of military vests and gear.) Bingo!

Takashi: Military vests and helmets, nice find their Ed. (Putting on the Mich 2002 helmet.) Here Hirano we can use this stuff.

Kohta: You should wear a vest Komuro They have kevlar in them. (Taking of his vest.) And these helmets are Mich 2002 helmets. (Inspecting the helmet.) They have night vision mounts on them and theirs black ones and green ones too.

Ed: Toss me a green one (Putting a box on the counter.)

Takashi: (Accidentally kicks a heavy box on the floor.) *Thump Shit! (Jumps and grabs his foot.) Fuck!

Kohta: (Looks down at the box.) No habr... habran? Hey what does that mean? (Looks at Ed.)

Ed: It means don't open, let's put it on the table.

Kohta: (Puts the box on the table.) It's heavy. It also has Russian text on it! Do you think it's?

Takashi: Ed can I see you're bolt cutters?

Ed: (Hands Takashi the bolt cutters.) Russian text huh?

Takashi: (Cuts open the lock then opens the box.) Are those RPG rockets?

Kohta: RPG ammo! Then that means there could be an RPG or better around here!

Takashi: I don't know if we should take an RPG back to the… (Turns around.) Shit!

 **[A spot light is shined at the store.]**

Takashi: Get down and hide. (Runs towards the back of the store.)

Male Voice: _Todos chequen las calles! No quiero ver un muerto en mis calles!_

Takashi: (Whispering.) _Ed what's he saying?_

Ed: _The men are hunting the dead down._

Kohta: _What do we do?_

Takashi: _I don't know. We should try to find a way to get… out of here._

Ed: _Shhhh._

Male Voice 2: No hay muertos aquí señor!

Male Voice: Vámonos de aquí lla para el centro! Si ven un muerto mantén lo!

Ed: (Getting up and looking outside the window.) Their heading back towards the center of the city Takashi.

Takashi: We should head back before any of _Them_ do show up.

Kohta: What about the rockets? If we find the RPG we could use it.

Takashi: Use it how Hirano!? Blowing up a tank!? We don't need it, now let's go before things get worse.

 **[Takashi, Kohta and Ed all head back to the estate.]**

Rei: (Opening the gates.) Did you guys find some clothes?

Takashi: We did but their seems to be groups of people going around the city and searching for _Them_ and hunting them down. I don't like their tone of voice I think they wouldn't think twice in killing anyone they don't like.

Saya: (Walks towards the group.) What's going on?

Takashi: It looks like.

 **[Gunfire erupts from the city. Everyone inside runs out of the house.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Who's Shooting it up out their!?

Ed: I believe the narcos are sir. They are all over the city.

Minami: We didn't see any come by.

Mr. Miyamoto: And were going to keep it that way. Everyone back inside and rest up lets keep low so we don't attract those things and the narcos.

Kohta: (Looking back at the streets.) We should of at least looked for that RPG.

Ed: Maybe next time. (Walks past Kohta and heads inside.) It's hot out there, risking ours live for an RPG is pointless.

 **[The streets are seen filled with the dead are seen walking around. The estate is silent.]**

Ed: (Loading ammo on his ammo press.) Damn I got enough ammo here to.

Saeko: *Knock knock. (Knocks on Ed's door.) Hey.

Ed: (Turns to look at Saeko.) Hey what's up? (Takes a drink.)

Saeko: I just wanted to ask if you can teach me how to use this. (Takes out her Beretta.) I was going to ask Kohta but he seemed a bit upset from earlier today.

Ed: He was a bit bummed out because Takashi couldn't let him look for something back at the store. (Takes another drink.) So you want me to teach you how to use the Beretta huh?

Saeko: I only know how to use a katana, but in the words of Kohta a sword can only do so much. If for example I can't access it or the area is too small for me to use it. But I have this (Lifts the Beretta up and hands it to Ed.) I want to know how to use it effectively.

Ed: Good point, (Takes the Beretta.) Well then let's start with the basics. (Walks towards a bookshelf.) This Beretta looks like the Elite 1A with a weapon mounted light. This holds 15, 9mm rounds, I have the clone gun but obviously mine is longer and to my liking. (Grabs his cup.) Sorry do you want a drink? This could take a while.

Saeko: Uh, Yes please.

Ed: (Puts down the gun and pours a drink for Saeko.) Here you go. It's a bit strong so.

Saeko: (Takes a sip and begins to cough.) Uhmmm. Thats strong.

Ed: Sorry that whisky usually puts me in a good mood.

Saeko: Really? (Putting down the cup.) So how do I use the gun?

Ed: First thing is, do you know that a gun is always considered loaded and dangerous even if you know it's not, and the shooter always has to point it in a safe direction away from where the shooter thinks there might be a person, and the most important is to keep your finger of the trigger at all times.

Saeko: Well most of those are common sense. But I don't know how to shoot it.

Ed: OK (Gets an airsoft gun from the bookcase.) This here is an airsoft gun (Hands it to Saeko.) Right now it's too late to take you outback to fire the real deal, so this will have to do. It's a replica of the Beretta 92 used by the U.S armed forces. Same safety location and everything just like your gun.

Saeko: (Inspecting the airsoft gun.) But this is a toy gun, how am I going to learn with this?

Ed: When I was 15 years old my parents were both really against guns and the thought of me having one was crazy so I bought some airsoft guns and trained with them. Their not all that different until it comes to loading and actually shooting them, but for how to hold it properly and to get to know where everything is (Points at the airsoft gun.) this is a good alternative. (Gets up and walks towards Saeko.)

 **[Ed shows Saeko how to hold and where everything is on the gun. Kohta walks towards Ed's room.]**

Kohta: Hey Ed I need your help.

Ed: Uh, sure. (Looks at Saeko.) Keep going Saeko I'll be back. (Walks out the room to meet Kohta.)

Kohta: Can you help me by going with me back to the surplus store?

Ed: Are you nuts? Two things we would be disobeying Takashi and there's a shit ton of _Them_ outside. How are we going to get their without attracting _Them_ , Oh let's not forget theirs crazy guys outside tryin' to kill anything that moves.

Kohta: I know but you and me, we can take on anything that's in our way, besides what if we find more than just the RPG? More guns ammo. Who knows, besides who's going to find out?

Saeko: (Walks next to Ed.) I just did.

Kohta: Oh Miss. Busujima, I didn't think you would be listening (Scratching his head.) You're not going to let us go are you?

Saeko: Normally no, but since I need more training on the gun I'm going with you guys to help.

Ed: But I don't know about this. I really don't know what's out there or who.

Saeko: C'mon are you telling me you're chicken Ed?

Ed: No I'm not but... fine I'll go but we need suppressed guns and we should only take pistols to lighten our load. (Walks towards the armoury down stairs.)

 **[Kohta, Saeko and Ed all head towards the surplus store.]**

Saeko: That's the store? (Looks at the surplus store.) I thought it would be a bit bigger.

Kohta: It is on the inside, Ed said it was run by a gun smuggler.

Ed: More like a revolutionist who armed the people. (Gets by the wall near the door.) Stack up.

 **[They enter the store and go inside.]**

Kohta: well everything looks the same. (Walks towards the counter.) Maybe there's a switch under here. (Begins to look under the counter.) I can't seem to... (Steps on top of a loose board.) I found a secret door. (Lifts up the door.) Jackpot!

Saeko: Shhh. I think there's some of _Them_ outside in the streets. (Looks out the window.)

Ed: (Looks outside.) Better hurry Hirano they seem to have piled up near the front of the store.

Saeko: (Counting the zombies.) Damn it, theirs 16 and this street is small and narrow. We could get cornered once we fire the guns.

Kohta: (Jumps down into the secret room.) Wow, there's a bunch of stuff down here. (Uncovers a rack full of guns and grenade launchers.) I found some M203s and grenades too. (looks around.) Some flares a revolver and lots of ammo. Ed toss down the bag.

Ed: (Walks towards the room and drops down the bag.) Better hurry it up. I think more of _Them_ are showing up.

Saeko: (Looks outside the window to her right and sees a truck heading towards their spot.) There's a truck coming! Hide!

Ed: Time's up Hirano, get up here quick!

Kohta: All most done just need to grab the RPG. (Reaching towards the RPG.)

Saeko: There's a group of men getting off. (Gets behind a clothes rack.)

Ed: Hurry Hirano (Kohta passes up the RPG to Ed.)

Kohta: Here. (Passes the bag to Ed.) Carry it and give me the RPG.

Saeko: (Whispers to Kohta and Ed.) Shhh, _they're walking past the store, get down and hide._

*RATATATATAT! BOOOM! KRACK! POP! POP! POP!

 **[The men start shooting the dead and cause a lot of noise.]**

Man 1: Kill every single one of those things, after you're done look thru this store I know the owner had a secret stash of guns here! *POP! (Fires his gun at one of the zombies.)

Man 4: I got a bad feeling about this. (Gets off the truck.)

Man 1: You always have a bad feeling about everything we do.

Saeko: (Whispering.) _We need to go right now._ (looking at Ed and Kohta.) _is their a back door?_

Man 2: Sir there's a large group of those things coming this way!

Man 1: Well!? Kill them all then!

Man 3: There's to many of them!

Man 1: Don't even think about it! *KRACK! (Shoots another one.)

Kohta: (Tries to see who's talking outside. Whispers) _I can't see how many they are._

*CRASH! Pa-Chaaaa! (A round goes thru the window.)

Saeko: _Stay down Hirano, It's getting crazy out their._

Man 4: This is loco! (Runs away from the fight.) Oh shit!

Man 1: Get back here! That's an order! *POP POP KRACK! (Fires at the hoard of zombies coming towards the group.)

Man 3: AHH! Get it off, get it off! (Dies as the zombies rip him apart.)

Man1: Mendoza! Don't be stupid fire your gun!

Man 2: There's to many of them! (An unknown figure runs behind the man.) What the fuck!? NO!

Man 1: Mendoza behind you! (Aims behind Man 2.)

Man 2: AHHH! (Gets attacked the figure.)

Man 1: Get away you... AH! (Gets surrounded by the rest of Them.)

Kohta: Jesus Christ. They killed them all.

Ed: How the Hell are we going to get out of here!?

Saeko: Is there a back door!?

Ed: I don't know. (Looking around.) Fuck!

Kohta: Guys I think they know were inside. (Aims the RPG at the door.)

 **[The Hoard tries to get inside the store.]**

Saeko: Kohta what are you doing!?

Kohta: (Loads a rocket into the RPG.) Cover your ears and stay back from the blast!

Ed: (Grabs Saeko and covers her as Kohta fires the RPG thru the window.)

*KABLAM! SWWWIIIISSSSH! BOOOOOM!

 **[The rocket goes thru the window and explodes outside the building killing half of the zombies and dismembers the rest.]**

Saeko: (Looks outside to see the majority of the zombies are blown away or are crawling on the floor.) Well that took care of those guys, but that explosion could have of attracted more. (Looking down both streets.)

Kohta: Let's not find out (Looks towards the truck.) Hey the truck is still standing, let's take it.

Ed: Yeah, the sooner we get to Mr. Miyamoto and Takashi, the sooner they can start chewing our asses out for coming here and the faster I get to bed (Walking towards the truck.)

Saeko: Yeah, Mr. Miyamoto and Komuro will be furious for us leaving this late in the day.

Kohta: (Picking up the bag and RPG.) Hey Ed can you help me get box full of rockets?

Ed: (Goes back and picks up the box and puts it behind the truck.) *THUMP CLUNK. Got it, Saeko you get Shotgun, Hirano since you made us come back here, you ride in the back.

Kohta: Isn't that dangerous?

Ed: Get in the truck Hirano.

 **[Kohta, Saeko and Ed all head back to the estate. Saya is outside looking for them.]**

Saya: (Looks on as the truck approaches the gates.) There's a truck coming our way… Uh? Their back Komuro! (Walks towards the truck.) Were in the Hell were you guys!?

Ed: (Parks the truck inside the estate.) Hey don't look at me. (Putting his hands up.) Blame Hirano he made me go with him back to the store.

Kohta: (Getting of the truck.) Hey thanks for throwing me under the bus. At least we found the RPG and some more guns and ammo.

Saya: *THWAP! (Punches Kohta in the arm.) You idiot, you had me worried... about you guys.

Takashi: I thought I told you not to go back for it Kohta!

Kohta: Well I thought we could use it (Putting the bags down.)

Rei: Some of _Them_ are at the gate.

Ed: (Opens up the bag and takes out an M67.) *Ping. Fire in the hole!

 **[The grenade rolls away from the hoard and lands in a nearby house. The grenade explodes. As the zombies hear the explosion they walk towards the burning house.]**

 **Z-Day 22 1829 hrs.**

 **La Piedad Michoacán, México.**

 **[On the estate roof top.]**

Kohta: (Standing outside looking into the city lights.)

Ed: (Opens the door.) Hey, Hirano how you doin'?

Kohta: Still bummed out from yesterday.

Ed: Yeah he got me in trouble too. Sorry for blaming it all on you bro. (Looks at the city lights.) Hey how about we head to the city their isn't that many of _Them_ near here anymore.

Kohta: What if Takashi finds out!?

Ed: I'll tell him we're going to look for medicine, and when we come back we tell him there was none left.

Kohta: Where are we going?

Ed: I don't know maybe just walk around and get our minds out of the yelling Takashi just delivered to us yesterday. Lucky Mr. Miyamoto didn't do it he looks a lot tougher.

Kohta: (Looks at the city lights.) Let's do it.

Yuuki: Hey Ed-kun, can I join you and Kohta-san? It looks nice up here.

Kohta: Hey Yuuki-san, we're just about to leave if you want you can stay up here.

Yuuki: Where are you going Ed-kun ? (Walks up to Ed.)

Ed: I need some allergy meds.

Yuuki: Oh can I come along? (Grabs hold of Ed's hand.) I want to see the city that's where you two are going? Right?

Kohta: Well It was just us. (Yuuki gives off a disappointed look.)

Yuuki: Ed-kun may I go? (Giving Ed the puppy eyes as she presses her chest on to ed's.) Please Ed-kun?

Ed: Uh... (Looking at Kohta. Then back at Yuuki) Yeah you can.

Yuuki: (Hugs Ed.) I'll get my coat! Don't leave without me me Edward-kun.

Kohta: But keep it quiet. (Looks at Ed.) Did you just give in to the puppy eyes Ed?

Ed: Oh c'mon man, I bet if a girl did the same to you. You would do the same thing.

Kohta: Ok, yeah I would too, (Walks towards the door.) Let's go while the night is still young.

Ed: Hey why does she keep calling me Ed-kun? I don't know what kun means.

 **[Yuuki, Ed and Kohta head into the city and find the nightlife at an uproar.]**

Yuuki: (Looking at all the lights and people walking around.) Oh wow! It's so big around here! We can walk for hours here!

Ed: Stay close together Yuuki, I don't know what can happen around here.

Yuuki: OK Ed-kun! (Grabs hold of Ed's arm.)

Ed: (Turns red.)

 **[They walk around and they stumble across a weird looking building with shady people surrounded by prostitutes.]**

Kohta: Ed where are we?

Ed: I dun' know, (Looking at Yuuki.) Hey hold my hand. Kohta stay close.

Yuuki: I didn't know you like me like that Ed-kun. (Blushing she hugs Ed tightly.) Mmmm you're so warm.

Kohta: (Looks at a woman in a tiny shirt walk right up to him.) Sorry miss… I wasn't paying attention.

Woman: Oh we got a big boy here... (Grabbing Kohta and starts to rub against him.) How would you like to have a nice time? (Grabs his crotch and begins rub it.) Oh we got a nice package here don't we? (Kisses Kohta.)

Kohta: (Gets a nose bleed.) Well I don't know if.

Woman: C'mon (Gets up close to show off her breasts.) I can show you a good time… if you know what I mean. I can do whatever you want me to do, Do you like me to be naughty or nice?

Kohta: I need to... follow my... (The woman grabs Kohta and drags him off to a dark corner.) Wait I can't leave my friends.

Woman: How much do you have big boy? Cheap service is poor and the more money the better the quality. I can offer… *ZIIIIIP! (Unzips Kohta's pants.) I can start by... (Kneels down in front of Kohta and exposing her breasts to him.) showing you what my mouth can do. Or do you want the main course? (Begins to rub herself.)

Kohta: I don't have any money I... I'm broke... I'm not from around here.

Woman: (Looks up at Kohta.) You don't have money!? (Looks behind Kohta and signals a man to grab him. She gets up and covers her breasts.) Then we can't have fun... Well, I will. Take him he doesn't have money.

Kohta: ED! (Gets grabbed and dragged away.)

Yuuki: Where's Hirano? (Looking around for Hirano.)

Ed: Fuck me! (Looking around for Kohta.) I don't see him.

Yuuki: Edward-kun! (Pointing towards the shady place.) Their he is! Some girl just left him!

Ed: (Looking at the woman as she stands in the corner.) Fuck. (Grabs Yuuki and takes her to a well lighted area and hands her a Taurus Model 85.) Here stay here, if anyone tries to hurt you let 'em have it. (Runs towards the Death Club.) DON'T MOVE!

 **[Ed walks up to the woman and he grabs her arm and pulls her into an alley.]**

Ed: Hey I need to talk to you.

Woman: Oh my so persuasive. (Removes her top and pushes her chest up to Ed's and begins to kiss and stroke him.) How much time you got? *Moans. Hmm ah. (Grabs Ed's hand and places it on her breasts.) C'mon don't tell me you don't like them?

Ed: (Ed grabs her hand and zip ties it to a pole.) I need you to tell me where you took my friend.

Woman: (Struggles with the zip tie.) I don't know who or what you're talking about. Let me go!

Ed: (Covers her mouth.) Where is my friend? Don't make me do anything stupid. (Uncovers her mouth.)

Woman: (Looks at Ed's hand in his waistband.) You wouldn't hurt me, would you? I mean I can do whatever you want me just let me go and I can make your night the best one.

Ed: I saw you with my friend. (Grabs her shirt off of the ground.) besides your not my type

Woman: What? You don't like a woman who is pretty much given her to you? I have a nice body and great titts and a nice ass. (Ed takes out his pistol.) Ok, I led him here and he didn't have money for me, so I let a guy take him into this club called Death club. (Ed walks away.) Hey are you just gonna leave me here naked!? You ass, you could of given me back my shirt!

Ed: (Turns around.) My bad. (He walks back cut the woman lose and puts the shirt on her.) There happy?

Woman: Yes, Are you gonna kill me?

Ed: (Holsters his pistol.) No, I don't hurt women.

Woman: So are you gonna let me go?

Ed: (Walks away.)

Woman: I need a drink.

 **[Ed walks close to the club and behind the bouncer.]**

Bouncer: (Opening the door to a couple.) Bienvenidos... (The barrel of Ed's PT101 AF is pressed towards the bouncer's head.)

Ed: How you doin' my friend?

Bouncer: I don't have any money on me... I'm just a worker here.

Ed: I don't need money, I want you to let me inside, is that cool?

Bouncer: That voice could it be, my old friend?

Ed: Tell me my friend, do you believe in the Cucuy?

Bouncer: I thought you were dead. I haven't seen you since the boss told us to kill his brother and his men, are you working again Eduardo?

Ed: I believe I am Sebastian. (The door opens.) Thank you Sebastian, it's good to see you're still alive (Walks inside.) Hey take the night off. It's about to get a bit messy around here.

Bouncer: Thanks Eduardo, I'll secure the area so no one gets hurt in the crossfire. (Walks away from the club.) Turn this place into a bloodbath will ya?

 **[Inside the club are men and women while strippers walk around offering drinks and services to the patrons.]**

Ed: (Looks around as Kohta is being drag into the center of the building surrounded by one man and two zombies.)

Stripper: Hey you looking for a good time?

Ed: (Grabs the girl and whispers into her ear.)

Stripper: Are you serious?

Ed: You and your friends want to live don't you? If not then don't leave like I told you.

 **[The stripper goes around telling the other dancers to leave. Ed walks up to the DJ booth.]**

Announcer: *Cuanto creen que vaya durar el gordito!? (Grasping Kohta by his hair.) * **How long do you all bet he will make it!?**

Woman: *5 minutos! * **5 minutes!**

 **[Stripper are seen walking off of the dance floor in a hurry. Ed walks up to the DJ and sticks the PT101 AF to his face.]**

Ed: *CLICK-CLACK! (Cocks the PT101 AFs hammer.) Give me the mic.

DJ: Si. (Hands Ed the mic.) Here take it.

Ed: (Grabs the mic.) Get out of here.

Man: 2!

Announcer: *Pues pongan sus apuestas! (Throws Kohta to the floor.) Suelten a los muertos! * **Well put your bets! Release the dead.**

Ed: (Speaking into the mic.) *Pues yo apuesto a que durara 3 minutos Y en esos 3 minutos los voy a matar a todos ustedes perros! * **Well I bet he will last 3 min. And in those 3 min. I will kill everyone of you dogs!**

 **[Everyone looks around to see who said that.]**

Announcer: *Quien dijo eso! ***Who said that!**

Ed: *Les tengo una pregunta a todos, les tienen miedo al Cucuy? ***I have a question for everyone of you, are you scared of the Bogeyman?**

 **[Everyone starts to whisper "*El no estaba muerto?" "El Cucuy?" "*Tiene un gran dineral en su cabeza" *Wasn't he dead? *He has a big bounty on his head.]**

Announcer: *El Cucuy? El ya esta muerto! ***The Bogeyman? He's already dead!**

Ed: Really? I didn't know (Looking at the DJ.) DJ turn it up! *Click (Presses a button on the keyboard.)

 **[The song Coming Undone plays.]**

Announcer: *Maten el Cucuy! ***Kill the Bogeyman!**

Ed: (Runs up to two men and kills them both.) *BAM! BLAM!

*Bang! POP! Krack! SPLAT! Clink clank.

Man: (Shoots at Ed and misses.) *Muere! (Runs up to the barrel of the Glock.) * **Die!**

Ed: (Smiles.) Boo! *Bang! Splat! (Blood is splattered on the wall.) *Clink

Announcer: *Lo quiero muerto! (Grabbing his pistol.) * **I want him dead!**

Ed: (Runs up to a man.) Who's your daddy! (Hits the man and Shoots him.) *POP! Clink Clink

*POP! WHIIIIIZZZAAAANNNNG! PEW PATUUUNG! (Bullets whizz by Ed and Kohta.)

Kohta: (Running away from the zombies.) Ed I need a gun down here FAST!

Ed: (Takes cover by a pillar.) Give me a second!

Kohta: I don't have a second! (Gets cornered by one of the zombies.)

Ed: (Sees the barrel of an AK poke out near the pillar and grabs it.) I'll take that! (Kills the man holding the AK.)*POP! POP!

Kohta: Ed hurry!

Ed: Hirano think fast! (Throws the AK towards Kohta.)

Kohta: (Grabs the AK and shoots the zombies.) *POP! BANG! BANG! BANG! SPLAT! SPLURT!

Announcer: (Points his pistol at Kohta.) Drop the gun *Gordito! ***Fatty**

Kohta: (Aims the AK at the Announcer.) You first!

Ed: *THUMP! (Kicks open the door.) Drop it shit head!

Announcer: So you're still alive? (Looking at Ed.) You really do live up to your legend huh?

Ed: I aim to please. Now let us go or we'll kill you.

Announcer: How much was your bounty? $100,000 Pesos?

Ed: Something like that. But I'm not worth shit in this new world I hope you know that.

Announcer: Well then (Lowers his gun.) We'll keep in touch Mr. Hernandez, the door is that way. And I advice you to watch your back while you're here. Some people still want that money and wouldn't think twice in killing for it.

 **[Ed and Kohta run outside and towards Yuuki. They grab her and run back to the Estate.]**

Announcer: (Looking at Kohta, Ed and Yuuki run. As a few men arrive right behind him.) I want you to tell Ramirez, and I want some of you to follow them and tell me where he's hiding and how many of them are their with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Dia de los Muertos.**

 **Z-Day 23. 1500 hrs**.

 **[La Piedad Michoacán, Mexico.]**

Takashi: It's been a long week since we arrived in Mexico. We have somewhat settled down but with all that's going on around here everyone feels unsettled, there's so many legends around here we actually saw one in the flesh... I never thought I'd see a ghost. Well this city is like all others around the world a ghost of their former selves. Millions of people who used to live, laugh, enjoy the simple things in life... and its gone, it took me a while to notice that in Japan but here in Mexico it's terrifying the streets, so abandoned. But not all is quiet, the inner city here is crawling with Narcos who control life beyond that wall. I can't stand to live here. Constantly trying to avoid the wall so too not get their attention when searching for food and supplies. The people around Ed's estate all look scared of the narcos, and I have a feeling everyone in the group feels the same as the people and we feel insecure.

Mr. Miyamoto: (Sits down at the table surrounded by everyone.) Well I know this last few days have been relaxing and somewhat different for everyone, excluding you Ed. But you should know the rest have all come to an agreement that we should leave Mexico. Reason being is that we don't know what can happen here in a city controlled by cartels and narcos. Well Hirano and you already saw that Death club first hand. So all that's left is for you to accept the decision or stay behind.

Takashi: It's pretty much like our last agreement but this time Yuuki has proven herself to be part of the team, this doesn't mean you're not but we all know you do live here and most of your belongings are here. So this time we're letting you decide whether to continue with us or stay here.

Ed: Believe me or not I want to get the fuck out of here. (Exhales.) My city has been corrupted with these rats that I don't recognize it anymore, a once calm city has now turned into a shit town that runs on death, money, whores and drugs. And I couldn't be any happier to leave, You guys are my family I can't just stay behind and watch you all leave.

Mr. Miyamoto: Then it's settled. We should leave with in two days, (Looks at everyone.) Pack what you can carry, Ed if you and Kohta can pack only the essential weapons and ammo we need. (Looks at Kohta.) That means no on the RPG and the heavy weapons.

Kohta: Yes sir. I'll pack the things with Ed, he'll tell me what to take.

Mrs. Miyamoto: We would also need to take more canned food and less MREs. Some of us don't like them.

Rei: What about food for Zeke? Is there any nearby pet stores with dog food for him? Because the scraps from the dinner table are getting him a bit fat.

Zeke: (Looks up at Rei.)

Saya: I remember asking Ed were there was one but it was a bit too close to the city wall. So we didn't approach it.

Mr. Miyamoto: That's fine giving him some scraps wouldn't do him harm, but neither would walking him every once in awhile. So today we pack our belongings tomorrow the supplies and…

*CRASH! CRASH! CLONK CLANK!

 **[Two Flash bangs are thrown into the dinning room windows and land near the group.]**

*Pop! BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM!

 **[The front door is destroyed as a car rams through the front gate and the door. Men in every direction surround the house and enter the house. Everyone falls to the ground as the flashbangs go off.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Everyone get a. *THWACK! (He gets hit by one of the men knocking him out.)

Kohta: (Reaches for a shotgun.) Everyone get down! (Shoots the gun at the men.) *Boom Ka Chunk!

 **[A man shoots Kohta and he falls to the ground.]**

Saya: Hirano! (A man grabs her and drags her towards a car.) Let me go! Let GO!

Minami: (Holding Alice and Ms. Shizuka.) Ed, Komuro get the guns! (Three men approach and drag them away.)

Saeko: (Tries to draw her sword.) Everyone get to. *THWACK! ( A man hits her and grabs her as she gets dragged away.)

Ed: (Draws his PT101 AF and shoots one of the men.) What the fuck is going. *BOOM! (He gets shot with a shotgun by a man.) AHH! (He falls to the ground.) *Thud. (Looks up and faints.)

Yuuki: Ed! Takashi! (She gets dragged out to the cars alongside Umiko.) HELP!

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Is surrounded by two men aiming their guns towards her.) You're not going to take me you bastards! (She gets shot as she aims her gun at them. She falls to the ground.) *Thump.

Takashi: Mom!? MOM!? REI! (Two men grab him and detain him.) LET ME GO! *BIFF! (He gets punched in the face.)

Masked man: Señor! Is this the group who attacked your brother in the club?

 **[A well dressed man enters the house, he walks towards Takashi and notices Ed on the floor.]**

Ramirez: Not only is this the group. (Walks past Takashi and towards Ed.) But it seems this group of Asians have made a new friend. (Stands over Ed.) I thought El Cucuy would have put a better fight *TWACK! (Kicks Ed in the face.) I thought wrong he was an easy kill. (Looks back at the cars were the girls and women are being held.) Take them all back to the city, they will make perfect whores for me and my brother. (Turns around and walks away.)

Masked man 2: Sir what about this one? (Point at Mrs. Miyamoto) She shot at us.

Ramirez: Is she dead?

Masked man 2: Barely alive sir.

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Looks at Ramirez as he walks towards her.) You... will pay for this… You bastard.

Ramirez: (Takes out a pistol) And who is going to stop me? You're friends are dead and the women are going to make me some great workers in the drug house.

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Spits at Ramirez.) Fuck you!

Ramirez: No one disrespects me in front of my men! *BAM! (Shoots Mrs. Miyamoto.) Pinche vieja!

Rei: (Looks as Ramirez shoots Mrs. Miyamoto.) MOM! (Two men restrain her and shove her into the car.)

Ramirez: What a waste, she would have been a great maid. (Cleans off his shoe.)

Takashi: (Looks as Ramirez walks past him.)

Masked man: Sir what about the rest of them?

Ramirez: They're not much of a threat anymore El Cucuy is dead and without him they don't know where to find us. (Turns back towards the car.) Let's GO!

Takashi: (Looks as the cars drive off.) Rei... (Reaching out he blacks out.) no.

 **1725 hrs.**

 **[After the raid.]**

Takashi: (Wakes up and he gets up.) Rei! (Looks around and see Mrs. Miyamoto near the wall.) Mrs. Miyamoto.

Kohta: (Sitting next to the door on the floor.) She's fine Komuro I stopped the bleeding in time... Saya, Alice they're all gone... (Looks at the floor.) They took them.

Takashi: (Walks towards Ed.) Is he... (Pushes Ed until he wakes up.) alive?

Ed: AHH! (Gets up and checks his chest.) Those perros!

Takashi: *Kapow! (Punches Ed.) That man! *THWACK! *BIFF! Ramirez... he knows you! *BIFF! (Punches Ed again.) They took Rei! *THAWCK! THWACK! They took the rest! They took my mom! (Is about to punch Ed again but is stopped by Kohta.)

Kohta: Stop Komuro! I don't think... (Gets pushed by Takashi.) *Thud. Komuro!

Takashi: How do you know!?

Mr. Miyamoto: (Wakes up and looks to see Mrs. Miyamoto.) Kiriko! (Crawls towards her.) Kiriko!

Kohta: Sir... She was shot but she is fine for now we need to leave her alone I stopped the bleeding but... She should be fine Mr. Miyamoto.

Mr. Miyamoto: Who did this!? Who did this to Kiriko!?

Takashi: A man named Ramirez sir, and he knows Ed, he knows he's "El Cucuy".

Mr. Miyamoto: (Pulls out his revolver and aims it at Ed.) How does he know you! Tell me or I'll kill you!

Ed: *SPITU! (Looks down the barrel of the gun.) He knows me as "El Cucuy", after I killed the fucker that killed Ana, I brought down a big cartel in this city. One survivor of the raid described me as "El Cucuy"... The Boogie man... After that they put a bounty on my head $10,000 American dollars if I was caught dead or alive. I know Ramirez as a sick fuck who controlled the prostitution and drugs in the city. (Gets up.) And we need to find the girls before it's too late sir.

Takashi: And how the hell are we going to do that!?

Kohta: Takashi we still have the RPG in the armoury, (Looks at the door.) they didn't take or even notice the armoury we have a chance to save the girls.

Takashi: Hirano were not in the fucking army! We don't stand a chance against cartels in their own turf!

Mr. Miyamoto: I don't care what it takes. (Walks back towards Mrs. Miyamoto.) I'm going to get Rei back and shoot the bastard... for Kiriko.

Zeke: (Walks out from under a table and begins to cry.) Hmmm, hmm!

 **[Gun shots and yelling is heard, a large group of men from the surrounding area arrive to the estate and approach the group.]**

Raul: *Señores? Me llamo Raul Jimenez, Vimos todo de lo que pasó… * **Gentlemen? My name is Raul Jimenez, we saw everything that happened...**

Kohta: (Looks at Raul and the men who have weapons.) Komuro! (Aims his weapon at the men.)

Ed: Don't Shoot Hirano! (Looks at Raul.) *Perdon, quienes son? * **Sorry, who are you?**

Raul: *Somos de los vecindarios de alrededor, vimos todo y venimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero era muy tarde. Los muertos nos detubieron.

Takashi: What is he saying?

Ed: He said they're from around here and they saw what happened, so they took action and tried to help but they were too late. He saiys the dead kept them from arriving sooner.

Raul: Los narcos han venido aqui anterior y igual se llevaron las mujeres y nuestros hijos de aquí y se los llevaron para la ciudad, pero no nos podíamos defender porque ellos tienen armas y nosotros... solo tenemos herramienta y carabinas.

Ed: He said the narcos have been here before they have taken their women and children from here and have been taken to the city, but they couldn't defend themselves. They only had tools, garden equipment and muzzleloaders to defend themselves against machine guns.

Raul: Que van hacer?

Kohta: What he say?

Ed: What are we going to do?... (Looks back at the armoury.) Were going to take back our family and theirs, and take down those sons of bitches, (Looks back at Raul.) Raul, vamos a tomar armas y a traer para tras nuestras familias.

Takashi: How?

Mr. Miyamoto: Theirs around 35 men and 20 teenage boys who can fight, They can help by attacking one part of the city cause a big enough distraction while the four of us go in through another side and take our family back and kill this Ramirez narc, and free this city of this infestation. And I don't mean get rid of the dead.

Ed: *Tienen o saben donde hay más armas para que usen? * **Do you own or know there's more weapons for all of you to use?**

Raul: *Unos de nosotros tenemos escopetas y escuadras pero la mayoría no tenemos. * **Sum of us have Shotguns and handguns but the majority of us don't own any.**

Ed: Sir, they don't have many guns only shotguns and pistols. (Looks down and sees Saeko's katana. He picks it up and puts it on he's back next to his wakizashi)

Mr. Miyamoto: Then let's arm them all up. (Walks towards the armoury.) And Ed I need you to tell them what I'm about to say. That plan of yours sounds like it will work.

Raul: (Looks at Mrs. and Mrs. Miyamoto.) We will take care of her, we have a doctor in the area he will help her while we attack Ramirez and his men.

Mr. Miyamoto: Thank you.

 **[The group arms as many men as they can and then they arm themselves for the upcoming raid.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Ed did you tell them to attack and invade the city? (Places a drawn out map on the table.)

Ed: (Puts a helmet on the table.) Their on the way as we speak sir. (Points at the map.) Their heading towards the North of the wall. We'll need to enter the East side and breach it.

Kohta: Ed, I didn't give them the two grenade launchers, so I put them on two M4s and I also prepared them with eotechs and suppressors. Me and Komuro can use them while you and Inspector Miyamoto can use the Mk18 and M4 with the same thing but they don't have the grenade launchers.

Ed: You didn't give them my good guns did you?

Kohta: No. I also hid the Franchi shotguns and I also hid your pistol collection, they only took the rifles and some ammo.

Takashi: Do I take the shotgun?

Ed: Can you carry it and the M4? Cuz' you're using the M203.

Takashi: Right now I have the strength of the world. *Cla-clank! (Racking the M4 charging handle.)

Mr. Miyamoto: (Grabbing the M4.) Good, So the plan is once we get there the men should have already engaged the narcs. Which will cause a big enough distraction for us to enter the sidewall, (Looks up at Ed.) the wall you and Takagi told us that was guarded by three men and had two large gates. We will go through their, I take it the place their holding the girls is at this assholes place, which should be guarded. After taking out he's guards we will enter the place and take out any resistance find the girls and leave as quick as possible.

Ed: The hideout should be next to the Death Club or close to it. Hirano and Takashi will try to use the grenades and launchers as little as possible, I also have a box with six bangers. (Puts an eye patch over his left eye.)

Takashi: (Looks at Ed.) Sorry about your eye Ed.

Ed: Don't worry I'm fine bro.

Kohta: You have Flash bangs?

Ed: Yeah, I used them when I went to kill Ana's uncle I bought 40 from this shady cop who used them on the prisoners he had in his cell block. He was very fucked up to them.

Mr. Miyamoto: Then we will use them inside to clear any rooms, we don't know who might be inside.

Takashi: If we somehow find the girls and my mom in one room and we don't see Ramirez should we leave the area?

Mr. Miyamoto: As much as I want to kill him for what he did... Rei and the rest are our top priority. So we will leave as soon as we find them.

Kohta: I hope we all know this is suicide, but rescuing them is on top right now.

 **[Everyone agrees.]**

Kohta: Ed do you have any more military vests?

Ed: I have a few from my men, their on the second floor to the right side of the stairs. There should be a small closet full of them and on the floor are some Kevlar inserts.

Takashi: C'mon Hirano I'll help you out.

 **[Takashi and Kohta head upstairs.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Ed?

Ed: (Puts on the helmet.) Yes Sir?

Mr. Miyamoto: I was not going to tell Komuro this but, I'll tell you.

Ed: (Turns to face Mr. Miyamoto.) Sir?

Mr. Miyamoto: I want you three to get Rei and the rest out of the area and leave me behind. I'm going after the son of a bitch and kill him for what he did. I'll meet you guys back here later. Is that clear?

Ed: You can't sir! Rei needs you the most right now. She won't.

Mr. Miyamoto: *Thump! (Slams his fist on the table.) I know she does but I can't live with this knowing the man who tried to kill Kiriko is lose out their. I know that I'm an officer of the law, but revenge is coursing thru me and it can't be stopped.

Ed: Sir I can't do that. (Mr. Miyamoto grabs Ed by his shirt.)

Mr. Miyamoto: You listen to me! Don't tell me what I can and can't do! You, Kohta and Komuro will take care of Rei and Kiriko until I return, and you won't say a word to Komuro or Kohta. Is that clear!?

Ed: Sir, Yes Sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: (Lets go of Ed's shirt.) Good.

 **1745 hrs.**

 **[Ramirez hideout.]**

Minami: (Gets thrown into Ramirez's room.) Let me out of here! (The door opens and Ms. Shizuka is thrown inside.)

Ms. Shizuka: Rika what are they going to do to us?

Minami: I don't want to know, (Looks around the room.) we need to get out of here and get the others out of here. Shit I don't see any good way to get out of this room other than going thru those doors!

Ms. Shizuka: I hope the others are ok. (Sits down on the bed.) But don't worry, I know the boys and Mr. Miyamoto are on their way to help us get out of here.

 **[Second room.]**

Yuuki: (Walking around the room.) Where did they take them? I don't want to die I don't want anyone of us to get hurt!

Saya: (Looking outside.) There's a lot of men around here. (Walks towards Rei as she cries on the floor.)

Alice: Don't worry Saya-san, Komuro-san and the rest are on their on their way right now.

Saeko: (Holding Rei as she cries.) It's going to be fine Rei... you're father and the others are on the way to rescue us.

Rei: That bastard is going to pay… for what he did.

Umiko: (Sits next to Rei and Saeko.) It's going to be fine I won't let them hurt any of us.

Yuuki: I think we're near the Death club. (Looks outside.) Yeah I think we are.

Umiko: How do you know?

Yuuki: Well Ed, Hirano and I came here to look for some medication for Ed and Hirano got dragged in here to fight off the dead, and Ed came to rescue him.

Saya: That's why you three came home super late that one night?

Yuuki: Yeah. Komuro didn't question it because Ed told him he is allergic to Zeke so he needed the meds.

 **1839 hrs.**

 **[North wall of the City.]**

*KABOOOOOM!

 **[The Men from the town arrive and fire at the wall and the men guarding it.]**

Saya: (Looks at the gunfire outside.) Guys! There's a big group of guys shooting at the narcos outside!

*Pop Pop Pop Bang Boom Krack Ratata Ratatat.

Umiko: Get away from the windows Saya a stray bullet can hit you!

Yuuki: Could it be Ed and the others!?

Saeko: I don't know but I have a feeling they have something to do with this.

 **1854 hrs.**

 **[East side of the city wall. A fire fight is seen and heard as the town's men attack the city. The group arrive outside the East wall.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Turns off the truck.) Alright boys, were here.

Ed: (Loading the Mk18.) Ok guys the mags with blue tape are loaded with hollow point 5.56 use those inside the house, the ones with red tape are a mix of tracer and FMJ. Remember tracers work both ways. You can see where it goes and they can see where it came from.

Kohta: There are four, 40mm and two M67s left I have the six flash bangs in my backpack so grab them when you think you need them. Komuro the Benelli is loaded with slugs they have more kick so hold it tight.

Mr. Miyamoto: (Opens his door.) Let's go, time is of the essence.

 **[Everyone gets out of the truck and they walk towards the wall.]**

Kohta: (Looks at the left side alley.) Clear!

Takashi: (Checks the right side alley.) This sides good!

 **[Mr. Miyamoto and the boys reach the wall.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks thru the gate.) Clear, let's go inside. (Opens the gate.)

Ed: Hold up we got a small group of security. (The security spots them.) Take cover!

*CRACK! RATAT! RATAT! CRACK! RATAT!

 **[The security fire at the group. Inside the hideout room.]**

Saya: (Looks outside to see the guards fire at someone.) Someone is shooting the guards outside!

 **[Men are heard running outside the door.]**

Ms. Shizuka: Rika do you think that Komuro and the others are shooting the place?

Minami: No, it looks like another group of. Maybe narcos or civilians who are attacking the inner city.

Ms. Shizuka: Could it be the people around Ed's estate?

Minami: Maybe, they finally started to fight back.

 **[Outside the main entrance to the mansion.]**

*SWWIIIISSSSH! (A bullet breaks the air near Takashi's head.)

Takashi: Shit! (Firing at the guards.) Hirano use the grenade launcher!

Kohta: Finally! (Shoulders the M4.) Take this! (Fires the M203.)

*THUMP! KA-BAM! (The guards are thrown into the air as the 40mm goes off.)

Mr. Miyamoto: Head inside go!

 **[The group heads towards the door and stack up on each other.]**

Ed: Takashi use the shotgun blow the hinges off!

Takashi: (Takes out the M1014.) Ready!?

Kohta: Hold on!

 **[Men from inside start to fire at the group. Takashi blasts off the hinges and kick in the door.]**

Saya: Who ever just killed the guards outside, their coming inside.

Rei: I think it could be my dad and the guys!

 **[Inside the mansion.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Kohta use a flash bang!

Ed: (Grabs a flash bang and hands it to Kohta.) Here!

Kohta: (Pulls the pins.) Fire in the hole! (Tosses the flash bang inside the room.) *FWA-BOOM!

Mr. Miyamoto: Go inside! *POP! POP KRACK!

 **[The group rushes inside. A man shows up and aims an RPG at the group.]**

Ed: (Aims the Mk18 at the top of the stairs. He sees a man with an RPG.) RPG! (The man fires the RPG.)

*FWOOOOOSSSSSSH! KA BLAM!

 **[Mr. Miyamoto is thrown towards a wall and falls. The rest are scattered around and are dazed as they get to cover.]**

Minami: Was that a bomb!

Takashi: Mr. Miyamoto! (Starts run towards Mr. Miyamoto but is stopped by men shooting at him from above the stairs.)

Ed: Hirano! Help me give some covering fire while Takashi gets Miyamoto! *Ratatatata. Cling Clang *THWAP! (Gets shot in the helmet.) AH! *THUMP! (Falls on the floor.)

Kohta: Ed are you good!

Ed: (Grabs the rifle.) Fine! (Takes off the helmet.) Shoot the fuckers!

Kohta: Firing! (Kohta and Ed both fire at the men killing four.) Go Komuro! *Ratata Ratata Clang Clang Cling.

 **[Takashi runs and drags Mr. Miyamoto towards Ed and Kohta.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Breathing heavily.) I'm hit! (Reaching towards his left leg.) But I can go on!

Ed: (Shooting at the men.) There's only two left! (Gets back down towards the cover.)

Takashi: (Looks up.) They're turning back!

Kohta: Komuro help Mr. Miyamoto Ed and I will head upstairs and look for the girls.

 **[Kohta and Ed head upstairs.]**

Ed: Which door? (Opening the first door he sees.)

Girl: Gracias! (Runs past Kohta and Ed.) C'mon!

Kohta: Theirs the girls from the Town!

Ed: Open every door and let them free! (Opens a door and children run out.) Go! Get out of here!

 **[Ed and Kohta open and destroy every door until they reach the last ones.]**

Saeko: (Listens as someone runs towards the door.) Someone's heading this way.

Man: (Opens the door and points his gun at them.) *Tu! (Grabs Saeko and drags her out of the room and slams the door shut.) * **You!**

Saeko: (The man grabs her.) Let go of me!

Yuuki: Let go of her! (Tries to grab the man.)

Man: *THUMP! (Kicks Yuuki.) *Callate! (Drags Saeko towards the stairs.) *Shut up!

Ed: Shit! (Sees a man holding Saeko with a shotgun pointed at her head.)

Man: (Walks out with Saeko pointing a shotgun towards her head.) *La mató sino bajan sus armas! ***I'll kill her if you don't drop your guns!**

Kohta: (Points the gun at the man holding Saeko.) Let her go!

Ed: (Aims at the man's head and inhales.)

Man: *Tiren sus... *POP Cling cling. (Get shot by Ed.) * **Drop you're.**

Ed: Got him! Let's go Hirano! (Starts to run up towards Saeko.)

Saeko: (Looks back at the man on the floor.) You had that coming to you!

Kohta: Ms. Busujima are you ok! Where are the rest!?

Saeko: (Turns to run towards the room.) This way C'mon!

 **[They head towards the door.]**

Kohta: (Tries to open the door.) It's locked!

Ed: (Runs back towards the body of the man, he grabs the shotgun he had.) Move out of the way! (Reaches the door.) Get away from the door I'm going to blast it! (Ed shoots off the door knob.)*BLAM Ka-Chunk! BOOM! Ka-Chunk! Hirano! (Both get next to the door and kick it down.)

Kohta: (Goes inside.) Are you girls ok?

Alice: Onii-chan! (Hugs Kohta.)

Kohta: Alice! (Hugs Alice.) Did anyone hurt you!?

Saya: (Runs up to Hirano and hugs him and Alice.) No we're all ok! (Realizes she's hugging Hirano she let's go and stands up.) Finally you guys showed up!

Ed: Were not out of the woods yet, Where are officer Minami and Ms. Shizuka!?

Saya: They were taken away. They might be in a different room.

Ed: Alright (Looks outside and sees Takashi and Mr. Miyamoto are coming towards the door.) Takashi Hirano down the hallway is a double door!

Takashi: The master bedroom!

Rei: DAD! (Runs up and helps Mr. Miyamoto.) You're hurt!

Mr. Miyamoto: I'm fine let's get the bastard. For your mother.

Kohta: Ed. Komuro let's go! (Runs towards the Room.)

Ed: (Gives the Shotgun to Umiko.) Use it and give us some cover. (Takes out his PT101 AF and Saeko's Katana.) I brought this for you two. (Gives the PT101 AF to Saya and the Katana to Saeko.)

Takashi: Stack up at the door Hirano!

 **[Ed and Takashi head towards the door and stack up alongside Kohta.]**

Ramirez: Their right outside! (Grabs Ms. Marikwa and throws her to the floor and aims his pistol at her head.) Grab the other one!

Juan: I got her! (Grabs Minami.)

Minami: Don't touch me! (Struggles to get free.) I'll kill you if you don't let me go!

 **[Outside the doors.]**

Takashi: (Runs towards the door.)

*kachank!

Mr. Miyamoto: Komuro move! (Runs and pushes Takashi away from the door.)

*PRAPAPAPAPAPAP!

Juan: (Fires his Ak pistol at the door.)

Mr. Miyamoto: (Gets shot as he pushes Takashi away from the bullets.)

Rei: NOOOO! (Gets Pulled away by Yuuki.) DAD!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Crawls towards the wall.) Get away! Don't... get closer Rei!

Takashi: (Picks up Mr. Miyamoto and drags him towards Rei and the others.) Ed Hirano kill the fuckers!

Ed: (Pulls out a flash bang from Hirano's bag.) Hirano ready!? *Ping (Pulls the pin.)

Kohta: Ready!

Ed: Minami, Shizuka grenade out! (Tosses the Flash bang into the room.)

*THUMP KABLAM!

 **[Ed and Kohta both aim at Ramirez and Juan as they use Minami and Ms. Shizuka as human shields.]**

*Bang! Boom! Boom! Cling clang clonk.

Ed: (Walks into the room aiming the rifle looking for the men.) Are you two OK?

Kohta: (Looks around the room and sees Juan on the floor.) Where is.

Ramirez: (Shoots Kohta in the arm.) *Muerete maldito Chino! * **Die you damn Chinese man!**

Saya: HIRANO NOOOOO!

Ed: (Aims the Mk18 at Ramirez.)

*POP POP POP POP.

Mr. Miyamoto: (Drops the M4.) For Kiriko... (Breathing heavily.) You spineless piece of shit!

Kohta: (Grabbing his arm.) URGH!

Ed: (Runs towards Kohta.) Your hurt!?

Kohta: He only got my arm, I'm fine help Mr. Miyamoto.

Ms. Shizuka: (Runs towards Rei and Mr. Miyamoto.) Ed give me your medical kit! Hurry!

Ed: *RIIIP (Runs Towards them and gives the Medical kit to Ms. Shizuka.) Hurry! (Applies pressure to one of Mr. Miyamoto's wound.)

Rei: Dad! Please hold on! (Tears run down her cheeks.) Please I don't want to lose you too!

Umiko: (Looks at the bottom of the stairs as more men are heading inside.) Guys! (Runs towards the group.) There's more men coming this way!

Kohta: Take care of Mr. Miyamoto Takashi help me! (He runs towards the stairs with Takashi.)

 **[Kohta and Takashi both aim their grenade launchers at the men and fire.]**

Kohta: *Click CLINK! CLUNK! (Unloads the M203 and loads a new round into it.) SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND YOU BASTARDS!

*Thump BOOOOM BAAAAM! (Men are thrown as the 40mm goes of killing some men while the rest run back.)

Takashi: That will buy us some time, Hirano stay here and cover us! (Runs back towards the group.)

Rei: Dad Please hold on! (Tightly holding Mr. Miyamoto.) PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME!

Mr. Miyamoto: Takashi... (Grabs Takashi's shoulder.)

Kohta: More Incoming! (Fires his gun.) *RATATATATATAT!

Takashi: Sir don't talk just… Let me think of a way to.

Mr. Miyamoto: Takashi, take care of Rei and the rest... Go get out of here!

Rei: Dad no! You're going to be fine (Crying.) I can't lose you too! Hurry Takashi think of something!

Mr. Miyamoto: Rei... Listen I'm not going to make it. Takashi and the rest of the group they will... take care of you and your mother.

Rei: Dad... no... please we need you, please hold on!

Mr. Miyamoto: Takashi go take good care of Rei... and her mother, I'll hold them off of you guys while you get out of here. (Grabs the M4.)

Takashi: We can't leave you, we can… Ed grab his arms and I'll grab his legs!

Mr. Miyamoto: Ed give me a grenade (Extending his hand.)

Rei: Please no! (Looking at Ed.) ED DON'T!

Umiko: Tadashi we can take you out of here.

Ed: (Hesitates on giving Mr. Miyamoto the grenade.) Sir I can't do it. I can't leave Rei with out a father.

Mr. Miyamoto: THAT IS AN ORDER SON!

Yuuki: Ed don't.

Kohta: I'm low on ammo! (Shoots the remainder of his magazine and runs back towards the group.) *Clank!

Minami: Sir we have to go! We can.

Mr. Miyamoto: I'm telling all of you to leave! NOW! ED GIVE ME THE GRENADE AND DO LIKE I TOLD YOU!

Ed: (Gives Mr. Miyamoto the M67.) It's been an honor sir!

Takashi: Ed we can take him... (Gunfire is heard from down stairs.) Help me out!

Minami: We got to go! (Grabs Ms. Shizuka and Alice.) C'mon get inside!

 **[Everyone starts to run towards the room but Rei stays behind with Takashi and Mr. Miyamoto.]**

Takashi: Rei (Picks her up.) We, have to go (A tear rolls down.)

Rei: No I can't leave my... DAD! NO LET ME GO!

Mr. Miyamoto: Rei, I'm not going to make it... Takashi will take care of you. I believe in him, I love you Rei... (Aims the M4 at the end of the hallway.) Go I want you to go on I want you to live!

Rei: (Gets pulled away by Takashi.) Dad! (Takashi and Rei head towards the room and lock the door.) NO!

Mr. Miyamoto: *RATATATATATAT! (Fires the gun at the men.) Come and get me you sick fucks! *RATATATATAT (Continues to fire at the men.)

 **[Inside the room.]**

Minami: Break a window and climb down!

Umiko: BOOM! CRASH! (Shoots a window that leads towards the east side of the city.) Ed and Hirano go first!

Ed: (Runs towards the window and checks to see if it's safe.) Go it's clear! (Climbs down the window.)

Kohta: (Climbs down and kills off two Zombies.) *POP POP. C'mon!

 **[Everyone climbs down while Takashi and Rei stay behind.]**

Takashi: C'mon Rei! (Tries to pull her towards the window.)

Rei: I'm not leaving my dad behind!

*Rata Ratata! Cling clang cling clong clong.

Mr. Miyamoto: *Click. Damn it... CLANK! (Drops the gun and gets the M67 and pulls the pin.) *Ping. I'm right here you BASTARDS!

 **[The men run towards Mr. Miyamoto and aim their guns at him.]**

Takashi: REI PLEASE! (Grabs both her shoulders.)

Rei: I'M NOT GOING!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Lifts up his hand and shows the men the grenade.) FUCK YOU ALL STRAIGHT TO HELL! (Drops the grenade.) *THUD (The grenade rolls towards the men.)

 **[The men run away as the grenade rolls.]**

Takashi: (Kisses Rei.) Rei! I can't leave you... I love you! I can't leave you! (Picks her up and jumps out the window with her.)

*SHA-KOOOM!

 **[Takashi and Rei fall on top of Ed and Hirano.]**

*CRAAAAASSSSHHHH! THWWWWAAAAAMP! THUD!

Saya: Are you guys ok!?

Takashi: (Looks at Rei.) Are you ok?

Saeko: (Looks at the gates and sees some zombies.) We need to get out of here right now!

[Saeko, Minami and Saya attack the approaching zombies.]

Minami: (Picks up Rei.) Let's go. *THWACK! (Punches a zombie.) We need to leave!

 **[Takashi, Hirano and Ed all get up.]**

Rei: Dad... he's... gone. (Begins to tear up.)

Ed: I'm sorry Rei he made me... I... didn't want… I'm so sorry.

Ms. Shizuka: It's not your fault Ed.

Takashi: He knew what he was doing he knew he wasn't going to let us get hurt.

Rei: (Looks up at the window.) I Love you Mom, Dad.

Ed: Rei you're mom she's still alive... she's back at the estate.

Rei: What I...

Takashi: Hirano saved her.

Rei: (Crying and looks at Kohta.) Thank you Hirano!

 **[The group all get into a truck and start to leave.]**

Alice: Where are going now? (Looking at Saya.)

Umiko: Anywhere but here.

Takashi: (Holding on to Rei.) Ed, how far is the U.S. border?

Ed: Three days by car.

Yuuki: That long Ed-kun?

Saya: (Sticks her head out the truck window.) Komuro where are we going?!

Takashi: Were heading North it's too dangerous to stick around here!

Minami: Then that means we need to head back and take supplies and gas for the trip.

 **Z-Day 23. 2359 Hrs.**

 **[The group arrives at the destroyed estate to be greeted by zombies.]**

Kohta: We got company guys. (Gets off the truck and hits a zombie with the butt of his M4.)

 **[Everyone gets off but Takashi and Rei.]**

Takashi: Rei are... you going to be OK?

Rei: Takashi.

Takashi: Rei.

Rei: Promise me this. (Turns to face Takashi.)

Takashi: Anything Rei. (Looks Rei in the eyes.)

Rei: Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone, protect me, my mom and the rest from anything and I'll do the same. I want to continue fighting alongside you and face any enemy that comes along no matter what happens to us we will pull thru it all. (She hugs Takashi.) I love you Takashi.

Takashi: I promise (Holding her closer to himself.) I won't leave you again and I'll be there for you no matter what happens I will always be there for you.

 **Takashi: I finally get to hear Rei say she loves me, after so long and at a high cost. I promise her father that I will take care of Rei, her mother and the rest. For as long as I live I will keep up to that promise no matter what I face or what our family faces. No Challenge is too great for us to face and accomplish. We only have to leave this place in search for a better future.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. No more Dead Heroes.**

 **Z-Day 24. 0900 Hrs.**

Takashi: It's been a long and tough night for all of us. (Looking at his group.) But we need to look forward there's a brighter day ahead of us. We spoke about this before and Ed told me that the U.S. border is three days away by car.

Ms. Shizuka: So are we heading towards the United States. Isn't it in ruins?

Takashi: Exactly, But I don't know what's in store for us, but with teamwork we can make it through anything.

Saya: And how are we supposed to get there and what if there is no gas or the car breaks down, what then?

Takashi: For the gas we can take it from any car we see, if it breaks down we take another.

Umiko: Takashi does Ed know how to get from here to the U.S.?

Takashi: He went into town to get a map. He said he remembers how to get to El Paso Texas and so forth mom. But he does need help navigating in Mexico. So we will help him by pointing out anything he can't see and by driving when he gets tired. That's where you, Ms. Shizuka and Officer Minami come into play by driving us out of here when he's resting. Also we will need to take care of Mrs. Miyamoto until she is fine to get up and walk.

 **[Outside.]**

Rei: (Looking at the makeshift cross with Inspector Tadashi Miyamoto a loving husband and father written on it.)

Ed: (Walks into the gates and sees Rei next to the grave.) Rei?

Rei: (Wipes a tear from her eye.) Yeah?

Ed: I'm sorry for your loss. He was one hell of an Inspector, a good man and a great father. (Walks towards Rei.)

Rei: Thank you Ed. (Looks back at the grave.) I'm going to miss him so much, he taught me everything... Even though he was strict at times but he did it to shape me into a better person. I wish he was still here... (Begins to cry again.) I... need him... me and my mom both need him...

Ed: He saved Takashi from death, he's a true hero. He might be gone but he will never be forgotten.

Rei: My mom and I both knew he will risk his life for another... and he saved Takashi... he saved the one person I love...

Ed: (Looking at the grave.) I'm sorry Rei but we should get ready, we're gona leave soon.

Rei: Can I have a moment by myself Ed?

Ed: Of course Rei. (Places a cross and a rose on the grave. Ed walks inside the house as Mrs. Miyamoto is being helped towards Rei by Takashi.)

Yuuki: (Looks at Ed as he walks in.) Hey did you find the map?

Ed: Yeah I did. I also saw some of the men and their families return from the city. For them everything is back to normal.

Yuuki: That's good to hear that the narcos are done for and that the people are back together. You better get some rest Edward-kun we can handle the packing you three gave it hell when you came to rescue us.

Ed: (Looks at the couch.) I'll sleep on the couch. Wake me if you need me. (Ed heads towards the couch and starts to fall asleep.)

Yuuki: Hey Ed-kun?

Ed: Yeah?

Yuuki: I hope you don't mind me calling you kun.

Ed: (Looks at Yuuki.) No why?

Yuuki: (Blushes.) No reason. (Walks away as Ed closes his eyes.)

 **[Ed's dream.]**

 **Z-Day 1.**

Jordan: Chris are we heading towards Jack in the Box?

Chris: Do you think Christina is their?

Jordan: She worked today. She should still be their.

Dan: Then we got to move. If it's this bad out here who knows how bad it is at that joint.

Chris: Move it guys every minute counts!

 **[The four run towards Ed's car.]**

Ed: Buckle up guys (Starts the car and heads towards Jack in the Box.)

Chris: Load up guys there can be trouble waiting for us at any corner.

Ed: (Slams on the brakes.) Fuck! When you're right you're right Chris.

 **[A man aims his pistol at the car.]**

Man: Get out of the car and give it to me!

Jordan: (Opens the door.) *POP. Get out of our way!

Man: (Grabbing his right shoulder he runs out of the way.)

Ed: Damn nice shot!

Chris: Punch it man!

 **[The four make it to the four way intersection that connects to the main road.]**

Dan: Fuck theirs to many people leaving Dixon!

Chris: Ed park the car in one of the neighborhoods and leave it there we'll walk from here.

 **[The four run towards the restaurant but find zombies and crazed people all around them, as they run someone takes their car.]**

Ed: (Looks back.) AAW! C'mon!

Chris: Forget the car Ed! *BIFF! (Someone punches him.)

Person: Get out of my way or I'll kick your ass!

Jordan: (Picks Chris up.) Shoot anyone that tries to attack you guys!

Ed: No, avoid any contact unless you need to engage!

Dan: Watch out! * BAM! (Shoots one of the Zombies near Ed.)

Chris: Theirs the restaurant it's being surrounded by zombies!

Jordan: The side door!

Ed: Head towards it and save anyone inside!

 **[The four run towards the side door.]**

Chris: Theirs people inside they need help.

Ed: I'll go first!

*FWAP! CRACK! SPLEART! (A bloodied bat is shown dripping blood and a body is laying on the grass.)

 **[Ed is woken up by Saeko.]**

Ed: (Wakes up in a jolt.) Huh!? (Looks at Saeko.)

Saeko: Ed are you ok!? You were sweating a lot.

Ed: I had a... never mind I'm fine. Just a bad dream.

Saeko: (Sits next to Ed as he sits up.) We're done packing our things we left your stuff by the door anything that you want to take other than your clothes and guns?

Ed: No, I think that's it.

Kohta: (Walks into the living room.) Ed, I took the remaining ammo from the armoury and loaded it onto the van. I also put the shotguns and pistols as well.

Ed: Thanks.

Takashi: Ok guys let's go Ed you drive until dark after that find a place to stop and rest.

Ed: I can go for a long time as long as I keep talking to someone.

Saeko: I'll keep you company while you drive while the rest of you can sleep.

Takashi: That's fine but we need to leave now before anything else happens. Let's get into the van and leave all these bad memories behind us. And start fresh.

Rei: (Looks at Mr. Miyamoto's grave.) Goodbye Dad. (Gets on the van and sits next to Takashi.)

 **[The group loads up and is the outskirts of Michoacan.]**

Ed: Alright from here we head Northeast towards Guanajuato Leon, We will continue until we reach Zacatecas. Torreon is up North after their is Chihuahua. Then it's El Paso ,Texas.

Minami: So were from their?

Ed: We head towards the west coast. I hope you all have your green cards.

 **[Everyone laughs.]**

Takashi: Alright guys, We all know how the American's don't like it when illegals get into their country without the green card, so the excuse is we left them in our other pairs of pants then we run for the other side ok?

Ed: But señor, I work really good back in Mexico. I'm one Hell of a worker. HAHA!

 **[Everyone laughs.]**

Minami: Heheh. Aren't you Mexican dumb ass?

Ed: Its a show, Just being funny. I have to laugh at my self every once in a while.

 **1923 hrs. Guanajuato, León México.**

Ed: Anyone need to use the bathroom? (Looking at the rear view mirror.)

Alice: I do, I really need to go!

Ed: OK the next exit will be our pit stop.

Saeko: You might as well put gas too.

 **[Ed stops the Van and gets off.]**

Takashi: Everyone stretch and use the time to relieve your selves. (Looks around the area.)

Kohta: Don't need to tell me twice! (Runs past Alice and Saya.) Don't come back here!

Saya: Careful fatty their could be dangerous animals out their.

Kohta: I'll be careful! (Goes behind a building.) Ahhhhhh! Oh man that feels good.

Takashi: (Looks inside the van.) Hey Rei?

Rei: Yeah?

Takashi: I just wanted to know if you're fine.

Rei: I'm fine Takashi, after what you told me and what you promised me and my dad. (Leans in closer to Takashi.) I know you will keep that promise. (Gives Takashi a kiss.)

Saeko: Komuro can... (Sees Rei and Takashi and looks a bit dissappointed.) Sorry I.

Takashi: Saeko, what is it?

Saeko: Ed needs to get gas from a car but the closest one is nearly a kilometer back and then there's the gas station ahead of us which is 3 kilometers ahead.

Takshi: We might as well head towards the gas station. That car might be low on fuel and it be pointless to turn back only to be disappointed.

Saeko: I'll tell him. (Turns around and walks away.)

Rei: That was a bit a awkward.

Takashi: (Looks at Saeko as she walks towards Ed.) Yeah.

 **Z-Day 25. 0315 hrs.**

 **Torreon, Coahuila Mexico.**

 **[Everyone but Saeko and Ed are asleep.]**

Saeko: Ed...(Yawns.) Are we near any city?

Ed: Were just entering the city of Torreon, from here we have around 6 hours. If you want go ahead and sleep you can.

Saeko: *Yawn. Pretty accurate timing are you sure?

Ed: (Looks at Saeko as she looks tired.) You look tired you should sleep as well.

Saeko: OK. If you don't mind I'm really tired.

Ed: Go for it we need everyone to be at their best just incase.

Saeko: Ok... wake me up if anything happens.

 **[3 hours pass and Saya wakes up to here singing.]**

Ed: (Taping on the steering wheel.)

Don't turn away

I pray you've heard

The words I've spoken

Dare to believe

For one last time

And then I'll let the

Darkness cover me

Deny everything

Slowly walk away

To breathe again

On my own

Saya: (Pokes at Ed's shoulder.) Well well, so you're a hit man that can sing?

Ed: Fuckin' (Looks at Saya.) Shit you scared me... don't do that again.

Saya: You're pretty good at singing.

Yuuki: (Wakes up.) Who was singing? Is that Ed-kun?

Saya: Uhm. Yeah.

Ed: Thanks it keeps me awake on long drives like this by keeping my mind on something else.

Saya: What song was it?

Ed: Darkness. My favorite band sings it.

Alice: (Rubbing her eyes.) What's going on, Takagi-san?

Saya: Ed is Alice. (Picking up Zeke and putting him on her lap.)

Zeke: (Curls up in Saya's arms and falls back asleep.)

Alice: He has a beautiful voice.

Yuuki: He sure does Alice-chan. My Ed-kun sure does.

Ed: Thanks. I'll stop so y'all can go back to sleep.

Saya: Hey, don't stop keep going I like your voice for once. And you're singing is quite soothing, please keep going.

Saeko: (Slowly wakes up to hear Ed singing.)

Ed: (Sings in a more soothing tone.)

Carry me away

I need your strength

To get me through this

Dare to believe

For one last time

And then I'll let the

Darkness cover me

Deny everything

Slowly walk away

To breathe again

On my own On my own On my own...

Saeko: (Looks at the window and stairs into the distance and whispers.) _Komuro… Ed… I don't know how to feel about both of you… I don't know if I should tell you Komuro._

Ed: (Continues to sing.)

Carry me away

I need your strength

To get me through this

Dare to believe

For one last time

And then I'll let the

Darkness cover me

Deny everything

Slowly walk away

To breathe again

On my own On my own...

 **1600 hrs El Paso Texas United States Border U.S.A.**

Takashi: Is that it? (Looking thru a pair of binoculars.) I think that's the border.

Minami: (Looking thru the SR25 scope.) Looks like it, Shizuka wake up Ed he slept long enough I'm tired of driving.

Ms. Marikawa: Sure thing Rika. (Walks into the van and nudges at Ed.) Wake up my little soldier boy we need you to wake up. (Ed turns towards the window and continues to sleep.) Huh? He won't wake up.

Saya: Move it, I got this. (Opens the door and Ed falls out.) *CLAAAANK! THWOMP!

Ed: *THUD! (falls and looks up at Saya and Ms. Shizuka.) That was unnecessary you know Takagi?

Saya: (Looking down at Ed and crossing her arms.) Well, you should've woken up the first time Otaku.

Yuuki: (Kneels down next to Ed to help him up.) That might of been to rough for Ed-kun.

Ed: (Yuuki helps him up and dusts himself off.) So where's the fire, who's hurt?

Minami: There's no fire and no one's hurt, just look at this. (Handing him the SR25.) Is that the border? If it is we have a problem.

Ed: (Looks thru the rifle scope.) Shit, Thats alot of _Them_ near the gates.

Takashi: Any ideas on how to get thru _Them_?

Rei: Isn't there a second entrance?

Ed: Not until we reach the main entrance further away, or head towards Arizona or Cali. (Looks around the area and he finds a Mexican military outpost.) Officer Minami by any chance do you know how to pilot a chopper?

Minami: I did take a few lessons from the J.S.D.F. on the blackhawks they have I'm a little rusty though.

Ed: Well we're going to need you to take us over the border that way. (Giving Minami back the SR25.) I found a university with some blackhawks still on the ground, if we can take one we can get over the border and maybe make it towards Tucson Arizona if the gas tank is full. I know those blackhawks can travel a good distance and the closest military base that I know of is Davis-Monthan Air Force Base.

Minami: If it's full we can, but getting there is a whole different story. Thats a university which is crawling with _Them_ , and we don't exactly know if the streets aren't the same way or way worse.

Takashi: Isn't there any bases near Texas?

Ed: Don't know of anyone that's close to the border, the closest one is Lackland AFB that's 7 hours away tho, maybe a map would help but this one (Takes out the map.) doesn't say, but the makeshift base is in a university. Uhh it's called UACJ campus.

Saya: Well getting their isn't going to be a walk in the park, They would surely surround us if we make a noise.

Kohta: Komuro, (Looking at a nearby housing building.) What if me and Ed go up there and snipe _Them_. The gun fire would attract _Them_ to our location while you guys get towards the blackhawk. As soon as you guys get inside safely you can pick us up.

Rei: (Lifting up Mrs. Miyamoto.) That's dangerous what if they get inside and attack you guys when you're firing?

Saeko: I'll go with them, I can cover them while they shoot if they do get inside.

Mrs. Miyamoto: That's a good Idea Miss. Busujima covering the boys will help a lot. Rei I can walk thank you.

Rei: Ok mom just let me know if you need help.

Yuuki: I'll go with you guys too.

Ed: Yuuki no offense but it might be better if you went with the rest. It will be safer that way.

Yuuki: (Looks surprised at Ed's comment.) Oh, ok Ed-kun.

Takashi: Saeko you cover them while they shoot, Officer Minami and Saya will pilot the Helicopter.

Saya: Hey! I don't know how to pilot that thing!

Ms. Shizuka: Don't worry Saya. Rika can show you how and help you along the way.

Minami: Like I said I'm rusty Shizuka.

Ed: I thought you were the smartest person here Saya?

Saya: Hell yeah I am! Alright I'll do it!

Minami: Well, we better move it. More of _Them_ are surrounding the area.

Takashi: Hirano, Saeko and Ed get moving, once you two start shooting we move towards the helicopter.

Minami: Mrs. Komuro can Ed use your rifle? He can use the range it has.

Umiko: (Hands Ed the Remington 700.) Don't scratch it ok soldier boy?

Ed: I'll make sure I don't Ma'am. (Receiving the Remington 700 from Umiko.)

Umiko: You do know how to use it right?

Ed: It's a bolt action Remington 700 used by the U.S Military and hunters I know a thing or two ma'am.

Kohta: Let's move Ed and Saeko. Once were on top of the roof Komuro keep an ear out and listen for the gunshots, then drive as far as you guys can near the chopper.

Yuuki: Please be careful guys.

Takashi: The rest of us will go once there's little of _Them_ left in the area!

 **[Kohta, Saeko and Ed move towards a housing building.]**

Takashi: OK, once they attract a large amount of _Them_ , we drive towards the helicopters and then pick them up and head to a safe location maybe Ed knows of a safe place.

Rei: Maybe Ed can take us towards California to his house we should be fine their.

Umiko: Takashi this campus is a fenced off campus, we would need to ram the gates and drive fast towards the helicopter.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Beats walking Umiko.

Minami: Well if fast is what you want I can deliver. Everyone inside the van we will wait for the the dead to head towards the gunfire that's about to happen by Hirano and Ed.

Yuuki: What if they don't cause a loud enough distraction?

Rei: Knowing Ed and Hirano they will. *CLAAAANK! (Opening the door to the van.)

 **[Kohta, Saeko and Ed all arrive at the first building.]**

Ed: I'll go first, Then Saeko followed by Hirano.

Saeko: Got it.

Kohta: Got it.

Ed: (Opens the door and walks inside.) Hirano use your pistol inside. To small of an area for the rifle.

Kohta: (Reaches for his bag and looks for the Luger.) Crap I forgot it in the van!

Ed: Well you need a pistol.

Saeko: (Reaching for her Beretta) Take mine. (Hands it to Kohta and notices a zombie approaches Ed.) Watch it Ed!

Ed: (Looks back and grabs the zombie by the head and slams its head on the wall.) *FWAAP! CRACK! Tango down. Let head up stairs.

 **[They breach the building and head upstairs.]**

Minami: OK, they're up on the roof.

Ms. Shizuka: Everyone buckle up.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Alice stay close with me once we get down ok?

Alice: OK.

 **[On the roof.]**

Kohta: OK we got a clear view of the field and the base if we take out the ones inside the base the rest would hear the shoots and head towards us.

Ed: Hey Hirano, wanna make a bet? (preps the R700.) *Click. Sprong. Click. (Unfolds the bipod.)

Kohta: What kind of bet? *Clonk clank. (checks the mag.)

Ed: Let's see who can rack up the most kills (aims down the scope.) while we're up here. You now know a little fun?

Kohta: (Looks down the scope.) You're on! You better hope you brought your A game. If I win you owe me some new ammo.

Ed: If I win you have to let me shoot that Luger you carry around.

Kohta: You heard the bet right Miss Busujima?

Saeko: I heard it Hirano I'll make sure you both keep your promises. (Covers her ears as Ed and Hirano both target some zombies.)

 **[They both begin to fire at the zombies.]**

*Krack! Baaam! Blam! Kraack!

Saya: OK Officer Minami, they started shootin' when should we go?

Umiko: Wait until they all walk towards the building and there's a big enough gap for us to drive thru with no problem.

*Kablam! Sh-chank. Krack! Krack! Sh-chank. KRACK!

Saeko: Keep it up guys they're all heading this way!

Kohta: *Blam! C'mon keep up Ed! I got five of _Them_!

Ed: (Lines up a shot.) Really?! *Krack! Sh-chank. Clink clink clonk. (Shoots two zombies with one bullet.) Double Kill! *Ka-Crank Ka-Clink! Sh-chank.

*BAAM! Krack! Snaap!

Yuuki: (Looks outside her side window.) OK! They got a good amount of _Them_ near the building!

Minami: Hold on to somethin'! (Starts the van and floors it.) *SCKREEEEEEEECH!

 **[The van is seen going thru the hoard of Zombies and reaches the gates.]**

*Thump! Thud! CRACK! Thump! SPLAT!

Minami: I'm goin' to ram it thru! (Rams the front gates and heads towards the base.)*KA-THUMP! Everyone get your stuff and head towards the chopper! Rei and Mrs. Komuro grab Mrs. Miyamoto and let's go!

 **[Everyone gets off and grabs all the supplies they can from the van.]**

Kohta: (Looks on as the van breaks thru the gates.) They're inside. (Gets up from the prone position.) Now we wait for them.

Saeko: Ed, were you serious about being a hitman?

Ed: Well, To be honest I only killed three people as a sicario and was going for my fourth but I couldn't go thru with the job. I came to my senses the last minute. But that doesn't mean I only got three kills like I told Takagi back in Japan. I've killed many men but they were orders of Mr. Castellanos or they did wrong. In total I racked up a good thirty men including a wife and son.

Saeko: (Looks at Ed as his face turns into a more serious one.) Ed let's not talk about what you did in your past back in your town.

Kohta: Ed I don't mean to be pushy, but why only three when you were a hit man why didn't you go on to kill the fourth, was it to dangerous?

Ed: Well no, the first job was easy. A woman contacted me to pay a visit to her husband who was on business in Washington. Well he was on a business with another woman so I followed him towards his apartment and took him out while he sat in the car. The second was somewhat the same but this was a corrupt politician who had some very dark secrets and the captain of the police knew them secrets. So the politician targeted the police captain by contracting people to loot and destroy the police station which in place took half of the evidence on the politician.

Saeko: So where do you come into play with the police?

Ed: The captain was a target for assassination, so he hired me to take care of the politician, and in the same manner I found the politician dining with his family and some of his employees. With the help of the captain I acquired a rifle and a suppressor. And, well let's just say the corrupt man was done for.

Kohta: And the captain? I'm sure he got arrested or at least fired for hiring you right?

Ed: Well In the U.S. there's a good 98% which are good cops but the 2% are bad which give the rest a bad name. He came to me in secret of course he feared for his safety and he's family's. He's a good guy, but only did what he did out of fear. And I don't keep up with what happens after the deliveries I do. He assured me that I wouldn't have any problem with the officers under his command so I guess nothing happened.

Hirano: What about the other people who did wrong?

Ed: My first kill was back when I was turning 17 in my hometown.

Saeko: I don't understand, Self defence?

Ed: You see, (Looks down.) I killed my enemy out of anger and revenge.

Kohta: What?! (Looks at Ed.) But why?

Ed: I killed him because of what he did to a friend of mine. He was my bully, his name was William Cortez. Him and his girlfriend bullied my friend for going to prom with me, after all the torment, she gave in and committed suicide the same night as prom. I saw her take her life right in front of me I couldn't handle it so I killed him, I somehow wasn't on the police's radar nor did my parents suspect I did it since I was so kind hearted but my nightmare begins. After a while William's girlfriend grew suspicious and so did his parents. Out of fear my parents sent me to Mexico for a while and that's where the story of me being a bodyguard starts.

Kohta: How did you (Putting his thumb on his neck and sliding over his neck.) finish William?

Ed: I don't talk about it, It still haunts me just thinking about it. (Putting his hand on his forehead.) I regret ever doing it. I still get haunted by it to this day. Their isn't a single day or night I don't think about putting a gun in my mouth and blowing my brains out.

Saeko: (Walks towards Ed and hugs him.) It's going to be fine Ed just remember it's all in your past. And try to focus on the present and future. If you need to talk about it we're all here for you.

 **[Inside a makeshift building.]**

Takashi: (Leans on the building door.) Officer Minami can you take lead? I'll be right behind you followed by the rest.

Minami: Got it (Takes out her rifle.) Keep your eyes and ears open. Who knows if any of Them are inside.

 **[They make their way inside and the hear a man talking to himself.]**

Alice: It's dark in here. (Holding Zeke tightly.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Listening to a faint voice.) Shhhh. Listen. Do you guys here that?

 **[The group walk closer to the faint voice.]**

Marine: (Holding a pistol to his head.) I did them a favor. *Sobbing. I helped them... Oh God the screaming! NO! *Sobbing. They were everywhere! They they started to eat them! I...I shot them! I Killed them *Sobbing. I'm a Murderer! I didn't… I did them a favor.

Takashi: (Whispers.) _Shhhh. I hear someone in that room._

Ms. Shizuka: _Hold my hand Alice._ (Grabbing Alice's hand.)

Alice: _Who's that making noise?_

Minami: (Whispers.) _Hold up_ (Looks into the room and sees a marine near a wall.) _Try to sneak by him one at a time. He's gone crazy._

Takashi: (Whispers.) _I'll go first._ (He slowly walks by the marine.) _Yuuki you're up. Go quietly don't make to much noise. Bring Alice and Zeke with you._

Yuuki: (Nods at Takashi.) _C'mon Alice-chan._

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Whispers.) _Careful Yuuki._

Saya: (Whispers.) _Slowly ok? Stay quiet Alice._

Yuuki: (Walks slowly but bumps into a table and whispers.) _Shit!_

Marine: Who's their! (Looks at Yuuki.) No Step back! Get away you freak I'll kill you first!

Umiko: Run!

Marine: NOOOO! (Shoots at Yuuki.) Get Away from me! (Shoots multiple times at Yuuki.) I'll kill you! (He hits her in the lower leg.)

Yuuki: (Falls onto the floor and hugs Alice to protect her fomr the incoming bullets.) Ahhh! STOP WE'RE NOT INFECTED!

Minami: Yuuki! *Whiz (A bullet whizzes by her head.) Hold your fire Soldier! Were not infected!

Takashi: Were not infe... *CRACK! SRAAK! (Another shot is heard.) STOP!

Rei: Get behind the wall Takashi!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Rei don't move he might hit you!

Umiko: Don't stick your head out Takashi!

Yuuki: (Slowly Extends her arm towards Takashi.) Help us Komuro! (Extends her arm.)

 **[Outside.]**

*Muffled krack! pop! pop!

Kohta: You hear all that gunfire?

Saeko: Maybe Komuro and the rest ran into some of _Them_ inside that building. (Looking at the building.)

Ed: (Looks at the building.) Don't worry they can handle a few of them. The rest are outside over here with us... HUH!?

Kohta: (Looks down the scope.) Ed Their heading towards the building the gun fire is attracting _Them_! (Loads a mag into the SR25.) Get back to your rifle and get ready to fire!

 **[Inside.]**

Marine: I didn't sign up for this *POP. I didn't want to fight the dead! It was bad enough to fight terrorists but the dead! The voices! *Sobbing. I can hear the voices! Their talking to me! The LT. The Sergeant they're gone, get it! Gone! I should... I should end it all right after I kill you all! (Shoots again at Yuuki and at Minami.) I won't turn into a flesh eating freak! *Sobbing Baby I'm coming home... I... need to take...

Saya: Crawl towards Komuro!

Alice: (Crying.) Komuro-san!

Yuuki: Help us! (Trying to reach for Takashi.) Help.

*POP SPLAAAT! Cling clang clang.

Rei: Yuuki!

 **[Yuuki is shot by the marine she lays on the floor tightly holding on to Alice and Zeke.]**

Marine: *Click. No this can't be it I... There's more of those freaks! I'm out of ammo... (Takes out a photo.) Baby! I'm coming home! (Takes out a bullet and puts it in the gun.) *Ka-chink. God please forgive me! Please forgive me! (Puts the gun to his head.) I'm sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR I'M A SINNER!

Takashi: (Looks at the Marine.) Don't do it!

Marine: (Muffled scream.) AAAAAAAH!

*BLAAM! SPLIIIIAAAARRRTTT!

Rei: (Runs up to Yuuki.) Yuuki! Are you (Turns Yuuki over.) Stay with us Yuuki! (Yuuki releases Alice and Zeke.)

Yuuki: Rei… Tell Ed-kun, I'm sorry for killing his friend. *Cough. (Yuuki coughs up blood.) I tried to get close to him but I couldn't… (Looks at Rei with no sign of life.)

Alice: (Crying.) Yuuki-san?

Saya: (Grabs hold of Alice and begins to cry.) Yuuki, no. (Looks down and a tear falls.) Thank you for saving my Alice-chan.

 **[Ms. Shizuka runs up to Yuuki and searches for a pulse.]**

Umiko: *Ka-ssssshhhhk. (Kicks the pistol away and aims her rifle at the Marine.) He's a dead.

Ms. Shizuka: Rei she's gone. (Lowers her hand.)

Rei: (Lowers Yuuki's hand on top of her chest.) Yuuki's gone.

Minami: *THWOMP! (Punches the wall.) Damn it! (Looks to her side and sees zombies at the door.) Fuck more of those thing are at the door.

Saya: (Grabs a tarp and walks over to Yuuki's body.) *Sniff. Rei help me.

Rei: (Nods and stands up.) How do we tell Ed?

Takashi: I don't know. (Walks up towards the Marine's body.) What could have this soldier seen? (Looks around to see bodies on the floor of other Marines, men women and children.) Damn, he had to witness the deaths of all these people.

Radio: _FOB Alpha. You need to evac now the AC-130._ *Static

Takashi: (Looks around.) What? (Picks up the Damaged radio.) What did.

Rei: Takashi We need to go. Mom can you run?

Mrs. Miyamoto: No the stitches might come undone if I do.

Minami: (Grabs and lifts Mrs. Miyamoto onto her back.) I'll carry you Ma'am. Let's go before those things break inside!

 **[Outside.]**

Ed: * CRACK! Shh-chank. I only have 12 rounds left. Where are they!?

Saeko: Why are they taking so long!?

Kohta: We need to go help them, maybe they're in trouble!

Saeko: It's too risky Hirano, theirs to many of _Them_ by this building going down is going to take a lot of effort and putting our lives at risk.

Ed: (Looking down the scope.) Their outside! *Krack! Wait where's Yuuki? FUCK! *Sh-chank. BAAAM! Sh-chank.

Kohta: She's not there?! (Looks towards the direction of the group.) She isn't! What happened, where is she!?

 **[Landing pad]**

Minami: (Lowers Mrs. Miyamoto onto the landing pad.) OK! Go theirs not that many out here! (Shoots one of the zombies.) *KRAK POP POP!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Alice get in here sweetie!

Alice: OK! (Gets picked up by Mrs. Miyamoto.)

Umiko: How do we know if the helicopter is full of fuel?!

Minami: I'll figure it out! Just get inside!

 **[Roof top.]**

Kohta: *Krack! Ed I'll cover them, you take out any ahead of them!

Ed: Copy that! *Sh-chank. BLAM!

 **[Landing Pad.]**

Minami: (Getting inside the blackhawk.) Uhh... (Looks at the Fuel gauge.) This one has enough fuel! Saya take the Co-pilot seat!

Saya: (Putting on a headset.) Tell me what to do Minami!

Minami: (Turns on the Helicopter.) Saya did you mess with the radio? Is that!? (Listens as the radio goes on.)

Radio: _Any remaining Military personnel with in the American/Mexican FOB Alpha. Evacuate immediately! You have 10 minutes until an AC-130 is with in the air space. I repeat Danger close Evac now. To any Civilians listening on this channel evacuate now! An incoming air strike will take place in ETA 10 minutes._

Minami: Fuck! (Looks back at the group.) Get in we got a military gun ship coming in hot!

Alice: What's coming?

Rei: Who called for an airstrike?!

Saya: (Putting on a headset.) Who cares! Get in sit down and shut up we're getting out of here! Munchkin strap on!

 **[Roof top]**

Saeko: Their in the helicopter!

Kohta: Ok, now we wait for them to pick us up.

Ed: Pack things up Hirano.

 **[In the blackhawk]**

Saya: These controls are weird! I don't know where or what anything is on this thing!

Minami: Hold it steady! Everyone buckle up! (Flips a switch on the control panel.)

Alice: (Petting Zeke.) Don't worry we're going to be fine. (Umiko puts a headset on Alice.) Saya is the smartest person here Zeke.

Zeke: BARK!

Umiko: How much longer until the plane gets here?!

Saya: Maybe eight minutes!

Minami: Let's head for the rest!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Keep the door open Komuro!

 **[Roof top]**

Kohta: Ok get ready to get on!

 **[The Blackhawk arrives near the rooftop.]**

Ed: Saeko you first! (Helps Saeko get onboard the helicopter.)

Saeko: (Gets into the helicopter.) I'm inside!

Ed: Hirano you're next!

Kohta: Got it! (Jumps into the helicopter.) Give me your hand!

Saya: Hurry we don't have much time! That gunship is getting closer every second we're here!

Saeko: Hold on Ed is still outside!

Minami: The gunship is getting closer! (Ed get's inside.) ETA 6!

Saya: GO! He's inside we got 6 minutes!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Hurry guys Takagi said 6 minutes!

Kohta: Did you guys say there was a gunship heading this way!?

Takashi: The Marines made a call to bomb this place straight to hell!

 **[AC-130H "Spectre" gunship]**

AC-130H: Radio tower. AC-130 Hotel is with in the air space we lost communication with the FOB in Mexico do we have the clear to engage?

Radio Tower: _AC-130 Hotel Clear to engage once you reach the FOB. Marine Recon team has been compromised by infected enemies. Mission: Clean House is a go, leave no intel AC-130. We can't leave any trace of our presence in Mexico._

AC-130H: Roger, ETA 5 minutes.

 **[Blackhawk. rises to minimal altitude.]**

Minami: Where do we go?!

Ed: North East, the base is around Tucson Arizona!

 **[AC-130H "Spectre" gunship]**

AC-130H: Radio tower were are close to the target area. Are we clear to engage?

Radio tower: _AC-130 Hotel you are clear to engage over. Light it up._

AC-130H: Copy, We are engaging I repeat we are engaging the FOB! Mission clean house is green lit!

AC-130H gun crew: 40 Mike Mike ready! Aligning the shot... Tell me when to send it!

Ac-130H TV: Tracking... Fire!

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

 **[Blackhawk]**

Radio: _I repeat any civilian pre..._ (Static.) _Hold your fire!_

Takashi: What happened?

*FWOOOOSH BOOOM! FWOOOOSH KABOOOOM! FWOOOOSH BAAAAAM!

Ed: What the fuck was that?!

Minami: The gunship started to fire! (Flipping a switch on the control panel.) Mayday! Mayday! There are still civilians within the area! I repeat!...

Radio tower: (Minami.) _I Repeat there are still civilians within the area cease fire cease fire!..._ (Radio Tower.) _AC-130 do you see any heat source within the area!? I repeat any heat source in the area!? If so cease fire!_

AC-130H: Checking... We have a positive on the heat sensors! Gun crew hold your fire! We have hilo in the kill zone!

AC-130 gun crew: We've launched 40 Mike Mike fire at the kill zone already!

AC-130H: Radio Tower we launched 40mm shells towards the kill zone!

Radio tower: _To the civilian transport evac the area the gunship launched 40mm rounds into the kill zone! Brace for impact!_

Saya: Hold on to something! They fired at the kill zone!

*BLAM! BOOM! BAM! BOOM! KABOOM!

Minami: (Looking outside the window.) Fuck that was close!

Radio tower: _Civilian transport do you read me? I Say again do you read me. Over?!_

Minami: We read you radio tower. That was a bit too close for comfort. Over.

Radio tower: _Civilian transport we got a solid communication with you. Where exactly are you located? Over._

Minami: We're in a blackhawk right over the kill zone Radio tower.

Radio tower: _What is your call sign Blackhawk? Over._

Ed: (Takes a headset.) Radio tower our call sign is Sierra Echo 1. Over.

Radio tower: _Sierra Echo1 ? We don't have any record of that call sign. Over._

Ed: The call sign is a police one Radio tower. Over.

Radio tower: _Are you a police officer Sierra Echo 1? Over._

Ed: Affirmative. Over.

Radio tower: _Well, Sierra Echo 1 where are you heading too? Over._

Ed: Tuscon Arizona to Davis-Monthan AFB. Radio tower. Over.

Radio Tower: _Copy, we are going to contact Shado Company that is stationed there to let them know you will be arriving in a blackhawk. How copy?_

Ed: Loud and clear Radio tower. Who is in charge of Shado Company? Over.

Radio tower: _Captain Anderson is in charge Sierra Echo 1. He and Shadow Company have taken control of an airport and have the situation under control. Over._

Ed: Copy Radio tower we will contact you or Shadow Company once we arrive. Over.

Radio tower : _Copy. Sierra Echo 1. Have a nice day. Radio tower out._

Saya: (Looking at Ed.) Sierra Echo 1? What kind of call sign is that?

Ed: I learned their codes and phonetic alphabet so I can find out when and where the local police units are and what they were doing.

Saya: Well I It sounded way to weird, and even the radio tower sounded confused by it. (Looking forward.)

Ed: It worked didn't it? I think they believe I'm a police officer or something.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Now you're impersonating an officer huh? Well as long as people believe it and it keeps us safe I suppose it's alright.

Kohta: What happened to Yuuki!?

 **[Everyone looks at Kohta and Saeko with a sad look on their faces.]**

Umiko: She didn't make it.

Saeko: What happened?

Rei: A crazed Marine killed her. She saved Alice and Zeke by taking a bullet. We couldn't save her in time.

Ms. Shizuka: He showed severe signs of PTSD and thought we were Them. (Looking at Kohta.) Takashi tried to talk to him but it didn't work, he kept shooting at them and us.

Ed: (Looking forward at the sky.) She will be remembered. Yuuki tried so hard to change what Shido made into and for what she did to Beau, she tried to change the way I saw her and she wanted me to accept her as a member of this team... this family. Yuuki I hope you are happy to know I forgive you.

AC-130H: Radio tower are the civi's out of the kill zone? Over.

Radio tower: _Affirmative, AC-130 Hotel you are clear to engage the Tango's, have a nice day. Radio tower out._

Ac-130H: (Talking to the crew) You heard the Radio tower clear to engage the tangos. I want to see little tiny bits down their.

Air Crew: Ooh Rah!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Unknown soldiers.**

 **Z-Day 25. 1805 Hrs.**

 **Tucson Arizona, Davis-Monthan AFB.**

Cpt. Anderson: Copy Radio tower, we'll keep an eye out for the blackhawk. Shadow Company out.

Lt. Silva: Sir, how many are there in the blackhawk?

Cpt. Anderson: Ten adults and one child. Prep the landing zone and the trucks I want those civis here and well.

Lt. Silva: Sir the noise of the chopper would attract more of those things.

Cpt. Anderson: I know Lieutenant, but no civi gets left behind in a time of need.

Lt. Silva: (Turns around.) Sir, the rest of Shadow company are here and ready for the civis extraction.

Cpt. Anderson: Shadow company, We have an unmarked blackhawk with eleven civilians in it. We will need to prep a humvee and truck to extract them from the dark zone. Use suppressors, subsonic ammo and you're night vision out their. Take out any undead sunuva bitch that's still up and walkin'... Do I make myself clear!

Shadow Company: SIR! YES SIR!

Cpt. Anderson: Uh hmm. Damn straight! Now move like you got a purpose! Double time!

 **[Blackhawk]**

Minami: (Turning on radio.) Shadow company, Shadow company do you read? This is Sierra Echo 1, we are close to the AFB. How do you read?

Cpt. Anderson: Sierra Echo 1, we read you loud and clear. What is you ETA? Over.

Miami: ETA 3 minutes captain. Over.

Sgt. Anderson: Copy. We will have an extraction team waiting for you. It will be marked with flares. Be advised there are hostiles with in the area. Over.

Minami: Copy sir. Sierra Echo 1 out. (Turns off the radio.) Takashi, Hirano and Ed! Get your shit ready Shadow company is going to extract us in the hot zone.

Takashi: How bad is the area?

Ed: How many?

Minami: The captain didn't say how many, but it's hot. He's having us extracted so get ready.

 **[Tucson Arizona to Davis-Monthan AFB]**

Lt. Silva: (Looks thru his night vision.) I see them! Alright clear the area! (Turns on his radio.) sir they have arrived. Blackhawk is touching down... now! (Sees a large group of zombies starts to walk towards the noise.) Men take those freaks out! (Points at the large group of zombies.)

Cpt. Anderson: (On the radio.) Sierra Echo 1 try to stay up in the air for a bit while they clear the LZ. Over.

Minami: (Over the radio.) _Copy sir. Over._

 **[The blackhawk arrives at the AFB and hovers over the landing zone. Shadow Company turns on their PEQ 15 and target the zombies.]**

Takashi: (Looks outside the window.) Everyone were here! Get ready I think Shadow company is going to engage _Them!_

 **[Shadow Company starts to fire at the zombies.]**

*PEWFFFT PEWFFFT PEWFFFT PEWFFFT.

Lt. Silva: (Lowers his Mk18.) OK! cease fire! (Turns on his Radio) All clear sir, tell them to land. Over.

Cpt. Anderson: Roger Silva. Sierra Echo 1 you are clear to land. Over.

Minami: Copy, Clear the LZ were landing this bird.

 **[The blackhawk starts to land.]**

Takashi: (Opens the door.) Let's get down once the propellers stop. (Looks at Lt. Silva.) Sir! Are you Cpt. Anderson?

Lt. Silva: Negative, he's waiting for you guys in the communications tower were here to take you to safety. (Looks inside the blackhawk.) Is this all of you?

Minami: Yeah this is all of us Lieutenant. (Grabs Mrs. Miyamoto.)

Lt. Silva: (Looks back as a truck arrives.) There's your ride out of here. I'll follow right behind in the Humvee ok? Hey is she fine!?

Mrs. Miyamoto: I took a bullet Lt. Silva!

Lt. Silva: We'll have our medic look at it ok ma'am!?

Mrs. Miyamoto: Thank you sir!

Lt. Silva: Everyone get on board!

Takashi: Yes Sir! (Looks back at the group.) C'mon we're getting out of here!

 **[Everyone gets out of the blackhawk and heads towards the truck. They soon reach the AFB.]**

Lt. Silva: (Steps out of the Humvee.) Alright follow me towards the Comms tower, Cpt. Anderson wants to brief you guys on the rules around here. (Lt. Silva leads the group towards Cpt. Anderson then he notices Ed and what he is wearing.) Hey are you military I noticed the gear and badge?

Ed: No, I just had the gear at hand, but figured I prep for when shit hits the fan. As for the badge (Looks at the badge.) I was a cop in Mexico until I got out off it after all the corruption taking place over their.

Lt. Silva: Sorry to hear about that, But I guess this is your dream come true huh?

Ed: Something like that sir.

 **[They all head down a hallway.]**

Lt. Silva: Alright I noticed you all have weapons, I'll let the cop have his Handgun and rifle but the rest of you will have to put the rest of the guns away.

Minami: Lieutenant, I'm with the Japan Prefectural Police. (Takes out her I.D and shows Lt. Silva.)

Lt. Silva: Well, I can't read Japanese but I see your badge so you can keep your guns as well ma'am.

Minami: Thank you sir. (Puts her badge away.)

Lt. Silva: (Opens the door.) Don't worry you're guns will be safe in here, you can grab them either when an emergency happens or when you leave. Uh... (Looks at Saeko's Katana.) The sword too miss.

 **[Everyone puts their weapons into the room.]**

Mrs. Miyamoto: And how are we going to get our weapons when something does arise?

Rei: Mom please they have their rules. Let's just keep quiet. Ok?

Lt. Silva: Sorry ma'am not my rules. Alright, up this hallway is the Captain. (Everyone walks towards the comms tower.)

Kohta: (Whispering to Takashi.) Hey Komuro? I'm with Mrs. Miyamoto, I don't like the idea of having our guns stored away.

Takashi: Just do as they say Hirano, these guys are the U.S military.

Lt. Silva: (Listens into Takashi and Kohta's conversation.) Were not Military per say, son were PMC.

Ms. Shizuka: PMC?

Lt. Silva: Private Military Contractors, we all work for Cpt. Anderson he hired us a long time ago in Afghanistan, but after the job was done we all agreed to keep in contact and well, here we are still under the old vets command. (Opens the door and Cpt. Anderson is seen.)

Cpt. Anderson: Welcome to the F.O.B everyone, I'm Steven Anderson the Captain of Shadow Company.

Ed: (Extends his hand.) It's a pleasure sir.

Cpt. Anderson: (Receives Ed's hand.) Ahh, are you an officer son?

Ed: Not quite sir but close. Her on the other hand is sir. (Looks at Minami.)

Minami: Officer Rika Minami of the Japanese Perpetual Police. Sir. (Extends her hand.) It's an honor to meet you.

Cpt. Anderson: (Receives Minami's hand.) It's quite an honor to have a foreign officer join us in this fight.

Lt. Silva: Sir, We have a small disturbance in chow hall sir.

Cpt. Anderson: Take care of it Lieutenant. I'll breef our new guest of the rules around here.

Lt. Silva: On it Sir. (Steps outside.)

Cpt. Anderson: Alright I'm guessing Lt. Silva told you about the guns. We had a problem with civis having them and others wanting to take them away from each other, and as you can guess it went bad from their. That's rule one, second is respect one another, that's one that we've have had problems with around here. Third and most important one. This goes for the men here, women and children first. So protect them at all cost from any threat either dead or alive. Is that clear? (Looks at Takashi, Kohta and Ed.)

 **[They all agree.]**

Cpt. Anderson: That's what I like to hear. (Lt. Silva Opens the door.) Lieutenant is the problem solved?

Lt. Silva: Yes, sir it was that group of goons again.

Cpt. Anderson: Damn it! They know we can't do anything to them because they will claim we are abusing our power. One of these day they're gon' land on something they're gon' regret. Since you're here Lieutenant, Show our guest their new sleeping area. Take them to Victor street the first rooms their.

Lt. Silva: Yes Sir. Follow me guys.

 **[Lt. Silva leads the group towards a large room for them to stay in.]**

Lt. Silva: Well, you guys can have this room, sorry but it's close to the ass hats we've been having problems with so I suggest you avoid them. Enjoy your stay the cafe is open 24/7 but food is limited. The bathrooms are limited as well so share them. (He leaves the room.)

Takashi: Kinda small for all of us so Hirano, Ed and I will sleep outside and we'll let you ladies sleep inside here.

Mrs. Miyamoto: I think there should be another room for you guys.

Takashi: Let someone else take the room we can stay outside and stand guard.

Ed: Yeah you ladies relax we can sleep outside.

Rei: Were going to help set up the bunks for us to sleep in. (Looks around the room.) You know Takashi their isn't enough blankets for us all.

Saya: Don't Worry me and Saeko will go find one of the soldiers and see if they can give us some extra blankets. We wouldn't want these idiots to freeze outside.

Alice: Can I go too? Zeke and I need to stretch our legs.

Zeke: Woof! (Wags his tail and runs in a small cirle.) Rrwoof!

Umiko: Try not to take to long Takagi.

Saeko: Don't worry Mrs. Komuro we'll be fine.

Takashi: We'll be right outside. Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?

Saya: We got it Takashi, we don't need you to babysit us.

 **[Saya, Saeko, Alice and Zeke all head towards the center of the Base.]**

Kohta: (Sits down) I really don't like the idea of not having anything to protect us from any threats (Looks at Ed.) You're lucky. That badge you got from the Mexican store saved you from giving' them your guns. I should've Looked for one!

Ed: I know how you feel Hirano but here's the deal once shit hits the fan take my rifle. I can run my pistol until we get your gun.

Kohta: Deal.

Umiko: Once the girls return we should look for the cafe and eat something. We haven't had much to eat lately.

Mrs. Miyamoto: I hope they send someone to check up on my wound. (Looks at her wound.)

Takashi: You're right mom. (Sits down on a bench.) Dang this thing isn't comfy at all.

Ed: Well their airport benches so they're as good as their gonna get. (Lays down on one of the benches.) Erg, this things suck.

Minami: (Takes out her pistol.) I hope we don't run into the "Goons" the Captain and Lieutenant were talking about. I really don't want to fight right now. (Takes off her vest.) I'm really tired from fighting.

Ms. Shizuka: (Lays down on her bed.) Yeah I can't stand the fact that there's still people out their acting so childish in a time like this instead of helping one another in a time of need. At Least we have each other.

Takashi: There's only two type of people in this new world Ms. Shizuka, those who help one another like us, and those who say "Fuck it, It's me against the world, I help my self and no one else." And those people will most likely be aggressive towards others. The only thing we can do is accept the fact that that's the way this world is now. Both Rei and I learn that back in Japan when we were alone.

 **[Center of the base. People walk around the airport and surrounding stores.]**

Saya: (Looking around the crowd of people.) Damn it there isn't any of the soldiers around here.

Saeko: We'll find one they have to be around. We just need to ask around.

Zeke: (Turns to see two shadows in front of Saya and Saeko.) GRRRRRRRR. RAWF!

Daquan: (Walks past and looks back at Saya and Saeko.) Damn you two are fine. Are you two ladies alone, with no man to escort you?

Saya: What the fuck do you want you perv!?

Alice: (Grabs Saya's arm.) I'm scared.

 **[The people all look and walk away from the area in fear as more of the goons arive.]**

Daquan: Yeah girl you fine, (Looking at Saeko.) Hey Loco what you think of them they have a nice pair of titts don't they? I've never tasted asian before.

Loco: Yeah dawg, (Tries to grab Saeko.) there some good looking girls... Hey girl let me have a piece of that... fine body.

Saeko: (Backs away.) Back away and leave us alone!

Zeke: RUFF! GRRR!

Daquan: (Looking at Saeko.) Oh man we got us a feisty one here Loco.

Saya: (Pushes Alice behind her.) Hey asshole! We said leave us alone. *SMACK! (Loco slaps Saya, Alice then runs back towards the room.)

Loco: Shut up slut! Don't you ever talk back to us or I'll bitch slap you straight! (Two goons grab hold of Saya.) Hold them down boys!

Daquan: (Looking at Alice as she runs back towards the room.) Hey the little brat ran away.

Loco: Who cares we got these two right here. (Grabs Saeko and starts to grope her.)

Saeko: (Tries to push Loco away.) Stop... Leave us alone. HELP!

Saya: Saeko... (Gets groped by Daquan.) Let go! (Struggles to get free.) *EEEEEK! NO!

Daquan: Shut up slut! I'll do what I want and you won't get hurt. Hmmm you have a really nice pair here what do you say I take care of you… (Starts to unbutton Saeko's shirt.)

Zeke: (Bites Daquan's leg.) Grrrrrr.

Daquan: Ah, fucking little shit! *Thump (Kicks Zeke.) Fuck off!

Zeke: (Starts to whimper as he limps away.)

 **[Alice reaches Takashi, Kohta and Ed.]**

Alice: Takashi! Taka…. (Running out of breath.) Takagi-san and Busujima-san... are in trouble, there's people hurting them.

Takashi: (Gets up.) Were Alice?!

Alice: *Panting. Go all the way to the... middle of... the building. (Points into the direction of where they are.) Hurry.

Ed: (Gets up and starts to sprint towards the center of the base.)

Kohta: Takashi Hurry! Stay here Alice! (Starts to run behind Ed.)

Takashi: (Opens the door and let's Alice inside.) Stay inside with the rest Alice we'll be right back.

Umiko: What's wrong Takashi!?

Takashi: Takagi and Saeko are in trouble! (He runs towards the center of the building.)

 **[Ed reaches the center to find The men groping Saya and Saeko.]**

Ed: Hey! (Stops in front of the goons.) Let go of her!

Loco: (Looks up at Ed.) Who the hell are you!?

Ed: (Walks towards goons.) I'm the mother fucker thats gona kick your ass if you don't let her go! (Looks at Daquan and the two goons holding on to Saya.) You too cock suckers!

Loco: I see, this ya bitch ain't she? (Gropes Saeko.) Well I think she needs a real man to give her what she needs. (Pulls of her shirt.)

Saeko: Ed help me! (Tries to free herself.)

Ed: Let... them... Go!

Loco: What are you gona do nigga?! (Pulls out a MAC 11 from his waistband.) You really gonna mess with me and my gat!? (Aims the MAC 11 at Ed.)

Ed: (Walks closer towards Loco.) You really don't know who you're messing with. I have a really dark past that makes yours look like a fairy tale.

Loco: No! You don't know who you're messin with, they call me Loco cuz I'm crazy and I'll kill anyone that messes with... Erg! (Ed walks closer towards him and Saeko.) Are you stupid! I got... a fucking gat pointed at you!

Ed: You don't know what loco means. (Grabs the MAC 11 and puts it to his chest.) Go ahead pull the trigger, I dare ya. I bet you've never even killed anyone!

Loco: FUCK YOU! (Pulls the trigger and shoots Ed in the vest.) *RATATAT! HAHA!

Saya: ED!?

Saeko: NO, ED!?

Loco: (Looks at Ed as he grabs the MAC 11 from the front.) HUH!?

Ed: (Grabs the MAC 11 out of Loco's hand and tosses it away.) You must be FUCKING STUPID (Grabs Loco's hand and twists it.) You never mess with the girl I like, nor do you touch or disrespect her... Let her go!

Loco: (He lets go of Saeko.) Let go! ARGH!

Ed: Now kneel... (Loco kneels in front of Ed.) now say you're sorry to miss Busujima… (Looks at Saeko as she covers herself. Looks down at Saeko's shirt.) Grab her shirt and hand it to her.

Loco: Sorry… (Grabs the shirt and hands it to Saeko.) Arrgh.

Ed: SORRY WHAT!? BETTER SAY IT MOTHER FUCKER!

Loco: Sorry miss Busujima...

Ed: Saeko get behind me... (Saeko goes behind Ed as she puts her shirt back on. Ed looks at Daquan and the other goon let go of Saya and they run towards Ed.) I'm gonna kick this mother fucker's ass.

Saya: Ed!

Daquan: (Throws a punch at Ed.)

Kohta: (Runs in to see Ed holding Loco's hand and fending off the goons.) Ed! (He runs and tackles one of the goons.)

Ed: (Lets go of Loco and punches one of the goons.)

Loco: (Gets up and kicks Ed. in the stomach.) *THWUAMP!

Ed: Agh! (Turns and punches Loco.) *POW!

Loco: Hold him down guys!

Kohta: *THWACK! (Punches the goon but gets pushed off.) Uff!

Goon 1: (Starts kicking Kohta.) *THUMP! THUMP! Haha you stupid little shit! *THWACK! POW!

Ed: (Reaches for his back.) UGH!

Saya: (Jumps onto Loco's back and brings him down.) Get off of my friend you cunt!

Loco: Get off of me you bitch! (Grabs hold of Saya's hair and pulls.)

Saeko: (Drop kicks one of the goon off of Ed.) *THWUAMP!

Goon: (Falls back and stumbles back.) *THUMP! Fuck! ARGH!

Ed: (Gets up and pushes off Daquan.) *BIFF! POW!

*THUD! (Daquan falls to the floor.)

 **[Takashi runs into the room and he sees the brawl and sees one of the goons taking out a knife and stand over Kohta.]**

Takashi: Hirano! (Runs and tackles down the goon.) *Thwack! POW! POW! (Punches the goon.)

Goon 2: (Pulls out a pocket pistol and aims it at Ed and Saeko.) ERGH! FUCK YOU!

Saeko: Ed!

Ed: (Grabs hold of Saeko and shields her from the gunfire.) *Thump thump thump. (The rounds hit Ed in the back of his plate carrier.) *HUMPH!

Loco: (Gets up and walks back into a wall slamming Saya's back into it.) *SLAM!

Saya: Aaah! (She let's go of Loco.)

Kohta: Takagi! (He runs towards Saya as Loco is about to kick her.)

Loco: *THWUAMP! (He manages to kick Kohta as he protects Saya.) *THWUAMP! THUMP!

Kohta: Augh! (Looks at Saya.) Don't worry Takagi *THUMP! (He takes another kick.) I won't let him hurt you. *THWACK!

Loco: You...fat fuck! *THUMP! THWACK!

Saya: (A tear runs down her cheek as she sees the pain Kohta is experiencing.) Hirano.

Kohta: (Still shielding Saya.) I'm fine Takagi. *THWACK! THUMP! THWUAMP!

Takashi: *BIFF! (Stops as he sees the goons face is covered in blood.) Takagi! (Looks up and sees Loco kicking Kohta. He gets up and runs to punch Loco.)

Goon 2: *Click Fuck!

Ed: (Lets go of Saeko. And he reaches for his maguro kiri.) My turn. (Unsheathes the sword.)

Goon 2: *Clank! (Drops his pistol as Ed runs at him with the sword.) NO PLEASE!

Ed: *SWIIICK! SPLURT! (Ed runs and cuts off the goons left leg off.)

Goon 2: AAAAAH! *THUMP! (He falls to the ground clutching his leg in pain.) AAAAH! (He stumbles up to his leg.)

Ed: (Turns and swings his sword at the goons neck.) *Sshhluck! (The goons head falls to the ground as blood splurts out of his neck.) *Thump Splurt! SPLAT! (Blood falls to the ground.)

Saeko: (Looks at Ed and notices his cold expression.) Ed?

Takashi: *POW! (Fights Loco.) Don't you dare hurt my friends!

Saya: (Reaches for Kohta's face.) Hirano, are you ok?

Kohta: Yeah I'm fine if you are Takagi. (Smiles at Saya.)

Saya: (Hugs Kohta.) Call me Saya, Hirano.

 **[Takashi and Loco continue to fight as Daquan Walks behind Takashi.]**

Daquan: (Gets behind Takashi and pulls a knife out.) *Shhhhhunk! Huh!? (Looks down and he sees the blade of the maguro kiri in his chest.)

Ed: *Glish! Schunk! Thump! (Ed jumps on top of the handle and the blade and with his weight he slices Daquan's body.) *SPLORT! SHLICK! THUMP! THUD!

Takashi: *POW! (Punches Loco to the floor.) *THUMP!

Loco: RRRRGH! Huh? (Looks at Daquan's body on the floor as Ed picks up his sword.) No please don't hurt me!

Takashi: (Picks up Loco from his shirt.) Then get the fuck out of here before I kill you!

Saya: (Looks up at Takashi as he holds up Loco.) Just kill him Takashi! He deserves it!

Ed: (Tightly grips the sword.) No I'm going to slaughter him, for what he did!

Saeko: (Grabs Ed's hand and looks him in the eyes.) Ed please don't. (She hugs Ed tightly.) Please stop this, I've seen enough I want to go back.

Takashi: (He hears Saeko and he let's go of Loco.) Get out of here.

Ed: *Clank. (Ed hugs Saeko as a tear rolls down his cheek.) I'm sorry.

Loco: (Turns and runs away.)

Saya: (Helps up Kohta.) Are you OK Hirano?

Kohta: A bit roughed up but fine. (Gets up.)

Takashi: (Runs and helps Saya with Kohta.) Let's get back to the others.

 **[The group walk back to the room.]**

Ms. Shizuka: (Hugs Saya and Saeko) Are you two ok?! Are you hurt? Anything hurting you? (Frantically searching them for any problems.)

Saeko: No really, we're fine Ms. Shizuka.

Ms. Shizuka: OK, If you feel anything or want to talk let us know.

Saya: Yes mom. (Alice hugs Saya.) Are you OK munchkin?

Alice: Hmm!

Rei: Kohta lay down before you pass out. (Looks up at Saeko.) Are you ok?

Saeko: (Buttons up her blouse.) I'm fine (She looks at Ed by the door.)

Saya: (Stands next to Saeko.) Go talk to him, I think he was about to go on a rampage after what he saw that pervert did to you.

Saeko: I didn't know Ed cared that much for me.

 **[Outside the room.]**

Takashi: (Picks up Zeke.) Ed, What the hell did I just do?

Ed: (Tightly grips his holstered pistol.) I'll kill him.

Takashi: I don't blame you Ed, but right now we'll need to talk to the Captain about this first.

Ed: Fuck talking, let me hunt the bastard down and gut him.

Takashi: Ed go take a walk and talk to either the Lieutenant or the Captaina bout what happened we don't need another incident like back in the school.

Ed: (Angrily responds.) Fine. (Ed walks away.) If I see him I'm killing him Takashi, he deserves whats coming to him for what hi did.

 **[Saeko opens the door and walks outside.]**

Takashi: Saeko are you ok?

Saeko: Yes Komuro, (Looks for Ed.) Where's Ed?

Takashi: He went to talk to the Captain. You can still catch up to him but he's in pissed off after what we saw the goons do to you and Saya.

Saeko: (Starts to walk towards the Comms center.) I'll be right back Komuro.

Takashi: Be careful Saeko.

 **[Communication Center. 2100 Hrs]**

Cpt. Anderson: (On the Radio) Radio tower, do you read me? Over.

Radio Tower: _Copy, Shadow Company. Over._

Cpt. Anderson: We're going to need some intel. Does the government now what we're dealing with here? Over.

Radio Tower: _Negative Shadow Company, The scientists are still trying to figure things out and are trying to communicate with other countries to see if they have found anything. Over._

Cpt. Anderson: Copy. How are the other countries Radio Tower? Over.

 **[Loco is seen running towards an exit that leads to the outside.]**

Radio Tower: _We have lost Communication with Germany and Russia. Japan and the Philippines are compromised by the infection, there is heavy loss of life in Europe. China has sent a massive fleet to assist the U.S., Canada and Mexico. As for South America and Africa the heat has slowed the infected down but it is still present and the militia is low on supplies. Over._

Cpt. Anderson: So it seems as if the heat slows down the infected? Over.

Radio Tower: _Affirmative. It rots them from the inside out like a normal corps. Over_

 **[Loco runs out into the strip and a dark shadow lurks behind him.]**

Cpt. Anderson: Any Intel within the States Radio Tower? Over.

Radio Tower: _The CDC have confirmed that animals can be infected by either direct physical contact or by ingesting any infected flesh. But it seems the Infected are more interested in human flesh more than anything else. intel from the Marine Recon group that went into Mexico discovered a new form of the infected. It seems that they mutated into a more dangerous creature. The Mexican Military also captured an infected dog that consumed infected flesh. The dog was prone to be more violent towards any noise more like a more dangerous form of rabies. As for the infected that have mutated they have grown claws and have completely lost their eyes and have acquired better hearing so any noise made can compromise one's location to the mutants. Over._

Cpt. Anderson: How do we stop these new creatures?

 **[The dark figure lunges at Loco and attacks him as more figures run past and head towards the airport.]**

Radio tower: _Same as any regular infected person, but they're proven to be more agile and intelligent. As for their mutations, they seem to have also adapted to walking on all fours and if they infect one they mutate in the matter of seconds into one of these new creatures. Over._

Cpt. Anderson: *Exhales. May God help us all. Shadow Company out.

Soldier: (Over the radio.) _Captain? Lieutenant? Do you read me over?_

Cpt. Anderson: What's going on Bravo Company?

Soldier: _We got contacts! There's lots of them! But their not the regular infected! We need to lock down... AAAAAHHHHH! Get it of me! Get it... (Static.) Suppressive Fire! Suppressive fire! Take those... AAAGH!_

Cpt. Anderson: Lieutenant Silva do you copy!? Over!

Lt. Silva: (Over the radio.) _Lima Charlie sir, the rest of Shadow Company are locking down the perimeter and securing the civis. and getting the plane ready for dust off!_

 **[Ed is about to reach the Comms center when Saeko stops him.]**

Saeko: Ed!? (Runs up to him.) Can I talk to you?

Ed: (Looks back as Saeko walks up to him.) Saeko, are you ok?

Saeko: About what happened earlier with... You know with the creeps. I didn't get to say thank you for rescuing me and Takagi.

Ed: *Scratch. (Scratches his head.) Well you know me. I won't let anyone hurt my friends.

Saeko: (She begins to blush.) But you don't see me as your friend... You want us to be more than friends, don't you Ed?

Ed: Well I... (Turns red.) I.

Saeko: Ed, you reminded me so much of me back there but I know you have a much darker past than I do.

Ed: Saeko, I do like you more than just a friend. (Ed garbs Saeko's hand.) I'm sorry you had to witness what I can do to defend you. I want us to be more.

Saeko: I'm sorry but, I don't know how I feel about it... I and... What I'm trying to say is before you found us, he and I... (Looks down at the floor.)

Ed: (Looks at Saeko and he picks up her chin.) You're faithful to him, and I respect the fact that you still love him even after losing him. I understand, I won't get close to you if you don't want me to. (Lets go of her hand.)

Saeko: No (Grabs hold of Ed's hand again.) I'm sorry Ed it's not like that, I like you I really appreciate what you just did for me. But these feelings I have towards… him I just don't know what to do… I have to tell you that.

Lt. Silva: (Runs into view.) Get every civi into the plane! On the double!

 **[Both Ed and Saeko look as members of Shadow Company run towards a nearby exit followed by Lt. Silva.]**

Lt. Silva: (Runs towards the exit and notices Ed and Saeko.) Hey go get your guns! (Tosses the keys to the armoury at Ed's feet.) We got a breach in the perimeter! (Runs out of the area.)

Ed: Shit! (Grabs the keys.) Looks like this is goin' to have to wait Saeko. (Starts to run and grabs Saeko by her hand.)

Saeko: Do you think they broke inside!?

 **[Ed and Saeko reach the group.]**

Takashi: Hey did you talk to the Sergeant?

Ed: (Ignores Takashi.) I think so, we need to get to the armoury fast!

Takashi: Hey what's going on!

Saeko: They got inside Komuro! Get everyone outside were heading towards the armoury!

Ms. Shizuka: Ed what's going on!?

*Buuuuuzzzzzzz Huuuuuummmmmmm…..

 **[The power goes out.]**

Ed: (Stops.) They cut the power.

Kohta: (Looks up at the lights.) How they cut the power their dead!?

Saya: Calm down fatt ass. Maybe one of the soldiers shot the fuze box or something.

*Zzzzz Hmmmmmm...

 **[The backup generator turn on and slightly dimmed lights turn on.]**

Minami: I got a bad feeling about this! (Putting on her vest and grabbing her pistol.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Grabs a bag.) We need to get out of here now!

Ms. Shizuka: Alice stay close to me.

Umiko: Takashi!

Takashi: Everyone head towards the armoury.

 **[The group reaches the armoury]**

Ed: (Takes out the keys.) The Lt. gave me the keys...

*Growl. Snarling.

Minami: What the hell was that? (Looks around to find where the noise came from.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Looks towards a corner.) What's that!?

 **[Snarling continues and gets closer.]**

Zeke: Grrrr (Runs towards the corner.)

Alice: Zeke come back here!

Zeke: (Turns the corner and sees zombified dogs heading towards him.) *Whine (Turns around and runs towards the group and into Alice's arms.) *Hummmmm

 **[Growling and footsteps are heard heading towards the group.]**

Ed: (Opens the door and aims his Mk18 at the direction of the Growling.) Get the guns and head back...

Minami: (Aims her Type 89 in the direction of the growling.) Hirano grab any AR mags and ammo put them in the bags.

 **[More growls are heard from further in the group grabs as much ammo as they can carry along side their guns.]**

Saya: We got the guns... (Notices a large dog appear from the corner of the hallway.)

Hellhound: Growls. Sniff Sniff GRRRRRRR (sniffs the air.)

Ed: What the fuck is that? (Aims the Mk18 at the dog.)

Minami: It's a big dog. (Aims her type 89 at the dog.) Is it infected?

Hellhound: *Grrrrrr. (Starts to walk towards the group.)

Kohta: (Drops to the floor and aims the SR25 at the dog and fires one bullet thru its head.) *BANG! Got it!

Hellhound: (Lets out a loud yelp as it falls to the ground.)

 **[Gunfire is heard from the hallway.]**

*Ratatata! cling clang cling cling cling.

Soldier: (Fires at a group of dogs in the hallway.) Get Away you four legged... (Reloads his AK.) Freaks!

Hellhound #2: (Jumps and attacks the Soldier.) *ROAR!

Soldier: AHHH! Get off of... (The Hellhound bites his throat.) *RRRRIIIIIIPPPPP

Hellhound #3: (Runs up to the second Hellhound and starts to bite off chunks of flesh from the soldier.) *ROAR! (Turns around to see the group.) Snarls...

Ms. Shizuka: I think we should (Slowly turns around to run.) Run!

 **[Everyone starts to run except Takashi, Kohta, Minami and Ed. They fire at the dogs as they start to sprint towards them.]**

*Boom! Ratata! Krack! Boom! Ratatata! Cling cling cling clang clang cling!

Minami: Stay close don't run to far! (The dogs both fall in front of Takashi, Kohta, Minami and Ed.)

Ed: (Kicks one of the dogs it growls.) Still alive? (Puts the barrel of the Mk18 to it's head and fires.) *POP! Stay down!

Takashi: Let's go the rest are already ahead.

 **[They run and catch up to the rest of the group]**

Mrs. Miyamoto: Rei, (Pulls out her pistol.) I can't run fast enough!

Rei: (Runs up and helps Mrs. Miyamoto.) I got you mom!

Umiko: (Looks back.) Ed! I got your shotgun I left my rifle behind. (Showing the SPAS-12 at Ed.)

Ed: That's fine use it!

Takashi: Let's keep going before... (Stops dead in his tracks.) Oh no.

 **[Five more Hellhounds appear at the center of the hallway.]**

Hellhound #4: (Lifts up its lips to show its teeth.) *Snarl... GRRRRRRR.

 **[All the Dogs start to walk towards the group then they sprint at them.]**

Ed: FIRE!

*POP PRAPAPAPAPAP! BOOM! BAM! Clink clink clank clank.

 **[The group all fire their weapons at the dogs.]**

Saeko: (Looks to her side and sees and exit.) Thru here! (Tries to open the door.) It's locked!

Takashi: (Aims his shotgun at the door.) Move Saeko!

*BLAAM! Clonk clonk cling.

Minami: Thru the door! GO!

 **[Everyone heads thru the door. Except Ed which stays behind and continues to shoot at the dogs .]**

Ed: Go I'll catch up! (Keeps firing at the remaining dog.)

Hellhound: *Roar! (Jumps on top of Ed and tries to bite him. Ed drops his rifle.)

Saeko: (Turns around to see the dog on top of Ed.) Ed! (Runs back to help him.) Get off of him! (Pulls her sword out and cuts the dog in the back.) *SWIIIICCCCK!

Ed: (Grabs the dog by the throat.) Run Saeko! I got this bitch! (Grabs his PT101 AF and shoves it in the dog's mouth.) EAT IT! *KAPLOW! SPLLLAAAARRRT! (Throws the dog off of himself.) *THUD!

Saeko: Ed! (Picks up Ed.) Are you ok?

Ed: I'm fine let's go hurry!

Rei: (Near the doorway.) Hey! C'mon we can see the landing pad from here!

Ed: (He grabs Saeko's hand and run towards Rei.) Let's go!

Rei: C'mon This way!

Lt. Silva: Hold on! (Runs right after Ed, Saeko and Rei.) I'm right behind we can take our chopper!

Rei: (Looks back and sees the Lt. running from a dog and some zombies.) Hurry! RUN!

 **[The group heads towards the landing pad.]**

Ed: How did you make it?

Lt. Silva: Luck!

Umiko: What about the other survivors?!

Lt. Silva: Over their! (Points at an large airplane as it's being loaded with survivors.) The others are being helped by the captain and the remaining soldiers! We need to reach that blackhawk!

 **[The group runs and reaches Shadow Company's blackhawks.]**

Minami: Which one!

Ms. Shizuka: Hurry more of those dogs are heading this way!

Lt. Silva: This one! (Points at a blackhawk armed with two miniguns.) We got more of the dead heading this way! Get on board! (Picks up Mrs. Miyamoto and carries her to the blackhawk.)

 **[Both Zombies and Dogs head towards the survivors and the group. Gun fire from Shadow Company erupts.]**

Minami: (Opens the door to the Blackhawk.) Everyone get in, Lieutenant get Mrs. Miyamoto inside the chopper!

 **[Minami and Lt. Silva both start up the Blackhawk while Ed and Kohta mount the Miniguns.]**

Ed: Hirano spin 'em up! (Turns on the minigun and aims at the Hoard of Zombies)

Kohta: (Turns on the minigun and aims it at the dogs.) I've always wanted to shoot this gun! (Puts a wicked smile on his face.)

*BRRRRRRRT! BRRRRRRT! cling cling cling cling cling cling.

 **[Both Ed and Kohta fire at the dogs and the hoard of Zombies.]**

Lt. Silva: Everyone in?!

Takashi: GO!

Umiko: Everyone is inside!

*BRRRRRRRT!

Ed: Go! There's none of _Them_ left!

 **[The blackhawk and airplane all start to take off.]**

Lt. Silva: (Looks at his arm.) Where are you guys going?

Ed: Were headin' home!

Lt. Silva: Where's home?!

Ed: Northern California Lieutenant, that's home.

Lt. Silva: This thing can maybe reach Los Angeles but anything further up not gonna happen kid.

Takashi: Well then L.A. it is we'll head up North after we touch down!

Minami: I thought California was covered with those walking piles of shit!?

Mrs. Miyamoto: I don't want to go their if it's too dangerous! I don't want to repeat the incident from Mexico!

Rei: It should be fine mom. Right!?

Lt. Silva: The National guard tried to control the area, but they lost control of the rioters and the dead, no word from them ever since. So you're going to have to wing it.

Minami: You mean all of us right?

Lt. Silva: Uh yeah wright, right all of us. (Covers his arm up.)

Minami: Hey you're bleeding are you?

Lt. Silva: No I shot one of them and their blood got on me is all. (Gives Minami the thumbs up.)

 **[The group heads Northeast towards Los Angeles in the blackhawk.]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. California of the Dead.**

 **[Norther Los Angeles California 1000 Hrs Danger zone.]**

Alice: (Adjusting her headset.) Rei-san? This thing is to big for me, can you help me?

Rei: Sure, (Rei adjusts Alice's head set.) Their is that better?

Alice: (Nodding.) Thank you.

Takashi: (Looks at Ed.) Hey let me take over the gun so you can relax.

Ed: No I'm good, ask Hirano he might want a brake.

Takashi: I'm not asking him to move (Looks at him.) He has that look again.

Lt. Silva: *Click. (Presses Play on a mounted CD player on top of the control panel. _California Love_ by Tupac starts to play.) We reached California People! L.A. is in sight!

 **[** _ **California Love**_ **by Tupac Plays in the background.]**

Ed: Nice Music choice sir. (Ed sits down next to Saeko.)

Umiko: Who is the artist?

Lt. Silva: Tupac Ma'am he was a big Rap singer here in the West coast.

Ed: Hey are you ok?

Saeko: (Looks at Ed.) Yeah I'm fine. I still need to talk to you Ed.

Ed: Once were in a safe place we can for now relax and enjoy the view. (Looking outside.)

 **[The blackhawk is seen going over the Hollywood sign.]**

Minami: Hey I just noticed Lieutenant, this thing has gone longer than a regular blackhawk.

Lt. Silva: We ditched the extra missiles for an extra fuel tank. *Cough* it's better for the longer trips... *Cough* and missions.

Minami: You alright?

Lt. Silva: Yeah. (Looks over his shoulder.) We're going to have to land on that building over there it's close to the edge of the city.

Kohta: Hey we got multiple targets in the streets! (Looks in front of the building.)

Lt. Silva: Holy Shit! Take 'em out!

Umiko: Everyone wake up!

Takashi: How do you use this?!

Kohta: Press one of the two buttons next to the grips! Use short bursts! This guns can overheat quickly and burn up all of the ammo!

*BRRRRRRRT! (*Multiple zombies are seen ripped apart.)

Takashi: Got it!

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!

Saya: (Points at a tanker truck.) Kamuro aim for the Tanker! Take out all of those fuckers with a bang!

Takashi: (Aims for the tanker.)

*BRRRRRRRRRT!

 **[The tanker explodes and takes out some of the zombies.]**

Lt. Silva: WOW! That got 'em!

Umiko: Land before more of _Them_ swarm us! (Looking down at the building.)

 **[The blackhawk lands on top of the building.]**

Lt. Silva: Everyone out! (Everyone gets off and heads for the building exit.) C'mon everyone off the building and find a safe zone! (Grabs Mrs. Miyamoto.) I got you ma'am.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Thank you.

 **[Outside. Everyone gets off the building and run towards a neighborhood.]**

Mrs. Miyamoto: Lt. Silva you can put me down now I can go from here. (The Lt. lowers Mrs. Miyamoto and she runs towards Minami.)

Lt. Silva: Yes ma'am. (Stops and looks at the group as they continue running.)

Minami: C'mon Lt. Silva we gotta keep movin'!

Lt. Silva: I can't (Rolls up his sleeve.) I got bit when I found you guys heading towards the landing zone. Go help them out officer (Takes off his vest and tosses it to Minami then pulls out his pistol.) take the vest and ammo I don't need it anymore. Take care of the group ya hear!? Good luck!

Minami: What are you going to do!?

Lt. Silva: I'll distract the horde while you guys head for the edge of the city. I've done my part for my country and for your group. Go before they leave you behind.

Mrs. Miyamoto: The brave ones are the first to go... Thank you for everything Lt. Silva!

Minami: (Salutes Lt. Silva.) Thank you for your service Lt. Silva! (Helps out Mrs. Miyamoto and they both run towards the group.)

Ms. Shizuka: Where's the Lieutenant?

Minami: He stayed behind. He's going to distract _Them_ while we run towards the edge of the city.

Umiko: We can't let him do that.

Mrs. Miyamoto: He ran back, He wanted this.

Takashi: (Stops.) We got to turn back.

Minami: No don't, He was bit in the arm. That's why he left us, I saw it.

Ed: A soldier always puts his life on the line for others. His one of the many true American heros.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Just like Tadashi. The Lieutenant. risked his life to ensure we made it out alive.

Rei: (Grabs hold of Mrs. Miyamoto.) Can you walk mom?

Mrs. Miyamoto: Yeah I can Rei thanks. (Looks back.) Guys there's a small group of _Them_ heading this way.

Saya: Let's keep going. Head for that neighborhood. (Points towards a suburb.)

 **[The group head towards an abandoned suburb.]**

Rei: Where to?

Umiko: (Looks around.) What the hell happened here? Hey Soldier boy? Are these (Points at a couple of dead national guard soldiers.) the U.S Army?

Ed: (Looks around and sees the suburbs destroyed with bullet holes and fire damage. Walks up towards one of the bodies.) No their National Guard and the Reserves. Weekend warriors.

Saeko: What happened?

Saya: Looks like these soldiers lost a battle. Must have been a big one. By the looks of it… they were all surrounded, but the remaining bodies are really fucked up. Their must have been a lot of _Them_ to cause all of this carnage and they might all be scattered around the city.

Takashi: Who fucked them up is the question? (Looks around and sees the mutilated bodies around the area.) this doesn't look like any damage that a regular infected could have done, maybe there's those demon looking dogs here too?

Ed: Before I left California. The news mentioned on the radio that riots broke out and the people were blaming the government for all of this. So they attacked anyone who was in uniform. Even the military. (Shakes his head.) Damn it! Fucking left wing bastards they don't know the military is their to help!

Alice: (Looks around. Finds a radio and plays with it.) Look what I found. Maybe it still works? (Turns towards Kohta.)

Radio: _Evac. location..._ (Static.) _San Francisco..._ (Static.) _Com..._

Alice: Hey I found something! (Runs up to Kohta.)

Kohta: Let me see it Alice. (Takes the radio.)

Alice: Ok.

Radio: _Evacuation located..._ (Static.) _San Francisco..._ (Static.) c _ompromised... I repeat San Francisco is compromised... Evac._

Minami: It's a play back.

 **[Everyone gathers around Kohta and Alice.]**

Takashi: So San Francisco is done for?

Saya: What now Otaku?

Ed: Well, I say we still go for Dixon. It's a good hour away from the bay area and any major city.

*CCCRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKK! BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Alice: (Looks up at the sky.) I left my coat in the van Takagi.

 **[Thunder is heard from the distance.]**

Umiko: It's going to have to wait for tomorrow. It's going to rain soon.

Takashi: Since we're here let's look for any supplies, food and water. Mrs. Miyamoto you will need to relax as the wound heals. So don't worry about doing anything. Ok?

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Sits on a car.) No problem that's fine by me.

 **[Everyone starts to look for supplies.]**

Minami: Mrs. Komuro here... (Gives her the vest.) Lt. Silva gave me his vest use it, it has M4 mags in it.

Umiko: Thanks officer. (Starts to put the vest on.)

Saya: (Walks towards one of the Female soldiers and starts to take of her vest.) C'mon. give it up!

Rei: What are you doing Takagi?

Saya: Well the Otaku, Hirano and Komuro all have vests to carry their ammo and stuff. (Takes of the vest.) Why can't we do the same?

Ed: (Walks up to a dead soldier and takes of his helmet.)

Rei: Oh, he's doing the same... (Starts to look for another vest.) Then I'll do the same.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Rei those things can get heavy after a long time look for something light.

Rei: Ok mom, do you want one too?

Mrs. Miyamoto: I already got one. Thanks Rei.

Kohta: Is that the MICH helmet?

Ed: MICH 2001, standard issue for the military.

Ms. Shizuka: (Picks up a bag and inspects it.) I found some medical supplies. (She puts the bag on her back.) Once we find a secure area I can look over your wound Mrs. Miyamoto.

 **[Everyone finds supplies and meet up.]**

Takashi: I saw a house with an open door (Points at house.) We can rest their.

Rei: (Putting on the vest she found.) You think were going to be fine here for the time being?

Mrs. Miyamoto: I think it would be safer their Komuro we should secure it and make sure there isn't anyone or anything inside.

Takashi: You're right, let's search the house then we'll go inside and stay there for the rest of the day and we will continue the journey to Ed's town in the morning

 **[Everyone walks towards the house.]**

Saeko: Komuro I'll check the surrounding area to see if their any of _Them_. (Walks towards the next door house.)

Takashi: Be careful Saeko.

Kohta: Looks empty, (Pushes the door with the barrel of the SR25.) Front room clear. (Walks into the house.) Ok guys c'mon in.

Minami: Check the corners. (Pulls out her Pistol.)

Takashi: (Walks into a room.) Everything looks ok, Looks like the people left early. No clothes on the floor or anything out of place.

Rei: (Looks thru the kitchen.) There's still food in the cabinets. (Grabs a can of fruit.) Huh, still good until next year.

Saya: (Puts her hands on her hips.) This place looks well kept. Nice and clean, (Picks up a photo of the house's owners.) Well they look happy.

Ed: I'm going to check the backyard. (Walks out of the house and heads towards the backyard.)

Ms. Shizuka: Wow this is a beautiful little house (Picks up the photograph with a family on it that Saya left.) I wish things didn't end up like they are. I would've loved to find my significant other and start a family with him.

Zeke: *Sniff (Walks towards the pantry and scratches at the door.) *Whines.

Alice: What is it Zeke? (Opens the door and dog food falls from the door.)

Zeke: (With excitement starts to eat the food from the floor.)

Rei: Aww. (kneels down to pat Zeke.) You were hungry huh Zeke? (Gets up.)

Ed: *Tap Tap Tap. (Knocks on the back glass door.)

Rei: (Opens the door.) Anything Ed?

Ed: Just an empty dog house, tall grass and a shed with a lawn mower and tools.

Saeko: (Walks into the house.) I looked at the next door houses, and one is covered with condemned sprayed painted all over the front. The rest look abandoned with none of _Them_ near us for blocks. They all might be in the inner city.

Takashi: (Walks into the kitchen) The rooms are clear.

Umiko: (Sits down on the couch.) Well, (Stretches herself.) it's safe to say we're fine here for today. Let's eat up and rest for tomorrow I suggest we leave early in the morning towards soldier boy's home town.

Mrs. Miyamoto: If it's fine with everyone I'm going to take a nap wake me up in 30 minutes.

Takashi: Ok that's fine Mrs. Miyamoto. Mom, let's set up here and relax for today.

Zeke: (Runs towards the glass door.) Wine (Scratches the door to be let out.)

Saya: Someone ate too much. As for us let's prepare some grub for us and enjoy some good 'ol canned fruit.

 **[Everyone laughs.]**

 **Northern Los Angeles California 19:49 Hrs.**

 **[Everyone is eating in the kitchen.]**

Kohta: Hey can you pass me the fruit Takagi?

Saya: Sure. (Passing the canned fruit.) Don't eat all of it though.

Rei: Ed are you sure you don't want to eat some of the food?

Ed: I got my MRE thanks (Continues to eat his MRE.) you guys enjoy I can live with these for a bit longer.

Umiko: We haven't eaten like a family for a while now, I really like the feeling and experience from us all gathered around and enjoying the peace.

Ms. Shizuka: I agree we're all one big happy family. I love it!

Minami: Same.

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Looks at her food.) Well it's not the same without...

Rei: (Grabs Mrs. Miyamoto's hand.) It's going to be ok mom I miss dad to but I know he is in a better place watching over us.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Thank you Rei... I needed to hear that.

Takashi: Hey Ed how long did you say it was going to...

*Krack... pop...pop...bam...krack...

 **[Everyone looks up and at the window.]**

Umiko: You think there's people still out their?

Saya: If their are, we're not letting them know we're here. So once we're all done eating we conceal any signs of our presence so they don't come looking.

Alice: I'm scared... Onii-chan can I sleep with you today? (Grabs hold of Saya's arm.)

Takashi: (Listening for any noise.) I think it stopped.

Ms. Shizuka: Hey? Ms. Busujima has been in the restroom for quite a while now...

Rei: I don't think she has even had a single bite to eat I should go and check on her.

Ms. Shizuka: I'll check in on her don't worry Rei. (Gets up from the table and heads towards the bathroom.)

Saeko: (Looking at the mirror.) What is wrong with me? I can't be feeling this towards… Takashi. He's with Rei and I don't want to be the reason they seperate. But what about Ed? He proved to me that he would do anything to protect me. (Turns around and faces the wall.) I have to say something.

*Knock Knock Knock.

Ms. Shizuka: Are you ok Miss. Busujima? You've been in their for a long time... (The door opens.)

Saeko: I'm fine, Where is Komuro?

Ms. Shizuka: What's wrong?

Saeko: Can you call Komuro please Ms. Shizuka.

Ms. Shizuka: (Walks towards the kitchen.) Komuro? Miss. Busujima wants to talk to you, it sounds important.

Takashi: Yeah, where is she? (Stands up.)

Ms. Shizuka: In the bathroom. (Leads Takashi towards the bathroom.)

Takashi: (Knocks on the door.) Saeko are you hurt?

Saeko: (Opens the door slightly.) Ms. Shizuka can you give us a minute please?

Ms. Shizuka: Sure if you need anything we're all here to help. (Walks away.) I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.

Rei: What wrong with Saeko Ms. Shizuka?

Ms. Shizuka: It sounded important but I don't know. Do you Ed?

Ed: (Nodding No.) She did try to tell me something back at the airport but the dogs interrupted her from telling me. And I forgot to ask her again.

 **[In the Hallway.]**

Saeko: Komuro remember that night we stayed near the park? When you comforted me from what happened to me when I froze and from the night before? (Opens the door a bit more.) after that day I…. I grew more attached to you and. What I'm I saying I know this is wrong but…

 **[In the kitchen.]**

Rei: I'm going to check on them maybe something happened to Saeko that Takashi can't handle. (Stands up and heads towards the bathroom.)

Minami: Yeah it could be a girl thing he really wouldn't know what to do if it is.

 **[In the hallway.]**

Takashi: What?

Saeko: I'm… I think I'm falling for you Komuro… Ever since you told me those words and we kissed.

Takashi: I uh don't know what to…. Say Saeko.

Saeko: (Looks at the ground.) But I also have feelings for.

Takashi: (Backs up towards the wall.) Saeko I was trying to comfort you, I'm sorry I don't know why I kissed you back in Japan, It was.

Rei: Takashi!? (Walks in front of them both.) Takashi how could... (Gets teary eyed.) How could you do this to me!

Takashi: Rei!

 **[Everyone gets up and heads towards Rei as she yells at Takashi.]**

Saya: Rei why are you?

Rei: Takashi... he and Saeko… I knew something happened when you two left! (Covers her face as she cries.) YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME AGAIN!

Mrs. Miyamoto: What!?

 **[Everyone looks at Saeko and Takashi.]**

Umiko: What!? Takashi you didn't...You've always loved Rei you told me this before! Again and again! (Looks at Rei and Mrs. Miyamoto.) I'm truly sorry I thought I raised him better than this.

Saeko: Ed... (Begins to cry.) I'm sorry... I didn't tell you sooner... I tried to... to tell you but I didn't know how to break it to you, I still have some feeling for Komuro.

Ed: Takashi is the guy you were tried telling me about? When did... this happen?

Takashi: Before you found us.

Mrs. Miyamoto: And you two didn't tell anyone!

Umiko: When Takashi, How!?

Takashi: When Saeko and I were by our selves one night before we left Takagi's place... I don't know what came over me I should have stopped! (Looking down.) Rei I'm sorry.

Rei: (Looks back at Takashi.) You told me you loved me! And that you will never leave me again! How can you do this! (Mrs. Miyamoto holds on to Rei.) I trusted you and you did this!

Takashi: (Walks closer to Rei.) Rei I'm sorry.

Rei: Don't even get close to me! (Goes right outside and slams the door behind her.) *SLAM!

Mrs. Miyamoto: You betrayed Rei Takashi you don't deserve to talk to her I thought you were perfect for Rei but now I see why Rei dumped you for Hisashi. (Follows Rei.)

Umiko: Takashi I thought I raised you better... (Walks outside with Mrs. Miyamoto and Rei.) I see I was wrong.

Takashi: (Looks at Ed.) Ed I... It was a mistake for me to do what I did.

Saeko: (Looks at Takashi as he says "it was a mistake")

Ed: Don't dude. You fucked up with Rei... (Walks towards the kitchen and grabs a bottle of Tequila.) I'll be outside. (Heads towards the front with Rei and Umiko.) Maybe I can fix what you broke.

Saeko: (Heads towards the living room.)

Ms. Shizuka: (Follows Saeko.) Please don't act this way Saeko, it was only one mistake. (Holding Saeko.)

Saeko: Ed confronted me and told me how he felt about me but I don't know how I feel... I like him but this... I just don't know. I have mixed emotions for Komuro and Ed.

Ms. Shizuka: (Looks at the window.) Well he seemed upset.

Saya: You better go and ask Rei for forgiveness Komuro. (Looking at Takashi.) And about Ed I don't know. He did tell Saeko how he feels about her so I'd stay clear from him. (Walks towards the living room with Saeko. Followed by the rest.)

Takashi: (Walks around the kitchen while staring at the floor and looks around the room.)

Alice: (Looking at Takashi.) Are you and the rest angry at Takashi. Takagi-san?

Saya: No he just made a mistake Alice, he just has to fix it. So things don't get worse for him and Miyamoto.

 **[Outside.]**

Rei: (Crying.) How could he do that to me?

Umiko: (Holds Rei.) I'm very sorry Rei I don't know how I could have raised a son who doesn't respect the ones he loves...

Mrs. Miyamoto: I'm sorry Umiko, I think I over reacted towards Takashi.

Umiko: No you have every right to say what you said to Takashi. I just don't know where I went wrong.

Ed: (Opens the bottle and leans on the wall.) It was a mistake Ma'am... (Takes a drink of the tequila.) and I'll guess it was also in the moment.

Rei: (Looks at Ed.) A mistake? He betrayed me. Even after he told me he loved me. I thought he had changed... I was dead wrong.

Ed: I told him to tell you how he truly feels about you, but apparently he didn't tell you everything. But Saeko said he comforted her maybe something happened to her that he knew what to do or say. (Takes another drink.) It's in a man's nature to take care of the ones he cares for the most.

Umiko: You're really calm after finding out bad news huh?

Ed: (Takes another drink. and sits next to them.) Look, I like Saeko and I told her how I feel about her but I can't control her emotions. Besides everyone here went through something similar in their teenage years, even me. I couldn't escape from it no one can.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Ed's right we all went thru something if not worse than this Rei.

Rei: What should I do? (Wiping her tears. Looks at the bottle.)

Ed: Just forgive him, he does love you he's told me when we were in Mexico. (Gives Rei the bottle.) I know you said you've forgiven him before with no luck but maybe... just maybe this is for sure. He might have been to scared to tell you.

Rei: (Drinks some Tequila.) Forgive? He's done… I can't forgive him this time.

Mrs. Miyamoto: If you don't it will consume you from the inside out Rei. Also don't hold in your feelings let it all out. Please do it for me. Be strong for me.

Umiko: Rei I'm just as angry as you are at Takashi, Sorry for what I'm about to say, but this is not the time to act like you're still in high school.

Rei: I don't know how to go on, first (Starts to cry.) I lost my dad... then Takashi goes and does that. I just don't know. I feel sick to my stomach.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Please just talk to Takashi, we all know Takashi does love you. Please Rei.

Umiko: Look I'll tell you what I saw when you two broke up he was not himself all he did was mope and not talk about it. I know him he loves you very much Rei.

Ed: Please Rei, just give him another chance. We need both of you to fix this to get this group back together. We can't have a broken family right now.

 **[Inside.]**

Ms. Shizuka: Ms. Busujima please relax it was just a mistake. You and Komuro where alone it might have been in the moment. This could all just be suppressed feeling you had from someone else and you might of imagined Komuro as that person you onced loved.

Saeko: I.. I Didn't think about it like that… Ms. Shizuka.

Saya: Ms. Shizuka might be right Saeko.

Saeko: I feel so bad, I didn't tell any of you especially Ed. He looked so sad about it.

Kohta: Sorry to interrupt but Ed has acted worse, I mean he just went outside.

Saya: Yeah I'm surprised as the rest of you but Ed is one weird son of a bitch. I can't really read his personality. All I got is he's a loner gone psycho killer. (Looks at Saeko.) But in a good way?

Minami: Why aren't you saying anything? (Looks at Takashi.)

Takashi: I don't know what to say... I fucked up... again and I don't think Rei will forgive me this time.

Minami: Well let's start by going outside and apologize to Rei and her mother that might take some pressure off and also explain to her what happened back in Japan. As for Ed he will most likely come inside and...

Ed: (Walks into the house.) Can I have a moment with Saeko?

Takashi: Ed I'm sorry we didn't tell. (Ed puts his hand on his shoulder.)

Ed: Don't worry about me bro. (Tilts his head at the door.) Go outside make her believe in that promise you made. (Sits down next to Saeko.) Make things right with Rei, you need to fix this.

 **[Everyone heads outside.]**

Saeko: (Hugs Ed.) I'm sorry... (Crying.) please I just don't know how to feel. Takashi helped me when I froze up in Japan and you saved me from that creep at the airport… Komuro and you both helped me in my time of need.

Ed: (Hugging her back.) Don't worry everythings is going to be fine, I've been there before. I tell a girl I like and they end up saying something similar, but what's important is that we need to restore this broken family and keep it like it once was. (Let's go of Saeko.)

Saeko: Ed. Please I'm not like those girl, I do like you but this is what's holding me back. These feeling I might have towards Komuro I just don't know. Please forgive me.

Ed: I have forgiven you Saeko. (Wiping the tears from her eyes.) Please don't cry I can't bare to see you like this.

Saeko: Ed... I really don't deserve any of this or you.

Ed: That's just me, I may act tough, but I know when to forgive. But you still have feelings for Takashi huh?

Saeko: It all happened so fast I found comfort in Komuro the way he calmed me down from when I... I was young Ed I've only told Komuro this but when I was younger I was cornered by a man who tried to take advantage of me, but I attacked him once his guard fell and I knew I had the upper hand with my practice sword. I had the upper hand, but the way I lured him in... I enjoyed it, I almost murdered someone and I enjoyed it... (Get teary eyed.) I'm a monster! No one should ever see my true self not even you!

Ed: (Hugs Saeko and holds her tightly.) I understand the situation you were in, I was there once too.

Saeko: *Sniff. What happened Ed?

Ed: Remember my first true kill? Well, I couldn't handle with the fact of my friend commiting suicide at the hands of William, so I lured him in and I killed him but I did it for revenge I didn't stop. I heard his skull crack and even then I continued until I was assured he was dead. It still haunts me to this day. There isn't one single day that I don't think about it and I contemplate blowing my brains out to end it all.

Saeko: (Looks at Ed.) I… Ed I didn't know you've considered doing that.

Ed: Something about you Saeko attracted me, and after what you just told me... I find that you and I are so alike maybe we can help each other confront these demons inside of us... together. (Grabs her hands and holds them.) My heart fell, my mind raced to conclusions once I saw Loco doing what he did all I saw was red. I know this will make you feel better, (Looks Saeko in her eyes.) I promise you that I won't let anyone come close to hurting you like that guy did at the airport. I will defend you till the end of time even if it means giving up my life for yours. I promise.

Saeko: (She blushes.) I don't know what to say Ed. Maybe you were meant to find us, to bring us together... (She leans in towards Ed.) I want you with me, Ed-kun.

Ed: (Leans in closer to kiss Saeko.) I want to be with you Saeko.

*Smack!

Rei: (Yelling.) Don't talk to me I told you I don't want to hear your fucking excuses!

 **[Ed and Saeko both look at each other and lean back both red.]**

 **[Door opens.]**

Takashi: (Heads inside with a swollen cheek.) She doesn't want to talk right now. I'm heading to bed. I'll try another time Ed.

Saeko: (Looking at Takashi as he walks towards a room.) I feel bad for Komuro. It was all my fault. I pressured Komuro into it.

Ed: It will blow over soon. (Rests his hand on his forehead.) Ugh.

Saeko: Are you ok?

Ed: Yeah all of this came to me like a hurricane and we were about... all of this came all at once. And that tequila didn't make it any better, I need to sleep.

 **[Everyone heads inside.]**

Umiko: Sorry again Rei for Takashi's actions. You'll need to rest.

Rei: (Looks over at Ed and Saeko.) I tried Ed, but I can't right now.

Ed: Just rest like Mrs. Komuro said, think about it Rei and try again later. For the family's sake.

 **[Rei and Mrs. Miyamoto head into a room.]**

Minami: Everyone let's all head on to bed and relax this night has been a tough one. (Looking outside.) Besides we don't want anyone to know were here.

Alice: *YAWN! I'm tired (Rubs her eyes.)

Ms. Shizuka: Good call Rika, Alice you can sleep with us. (Heads down the hall with Alice.)

Kohta: Ed can I sleep in here with you?

Ed: Don't see why not. Plenty of room in the living room.

Saeko: (Rests her head on Ed's shoulder.)

Ed: (Pushes her hair to the side.) Do you feel better Saeko?

Saeko: A bit better. (Closes her eyes.) Thanks for comforting me Ed-kun.

Kohta: (Lays down on another couch across Ed and Saeko.) Ed?

Ed: Yeah?

Kohta: Are we going to look for a van or truck tomorrow?

Ed: We need too. Getting to Dixon will take a while.

Saeko: Ed-kun, what does Dixon look like?

Ed: (He starts to lay down with Saeko.) Well, it's a small farming community with green pasture, had friendly people, there was hardly any trouble and crime in the area. I love small towns like that, it's perfect to raise a family their.

Saeko: It sounds beautiful and calm. (Cuddles up to Ed.)

Ed: Yeah, it sure does. (Closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep.) it sure does… I can't wait to go back home and show you.

Saeko: (Starts to fall asleep on Ed's chest.) I can't wait to see it… Ed-kun.

Kohta: (Looks over to see Ed and Saeko asleep.) I hope everything works out between Komuro and Rei... And this family gets back together… I wish I had the courage to tell Takagi…. (Falls asleep.)

 **Day 0 of Outbreak 1609 Hrs. Northern Los Angeles California.**

Female reporter: We need to head over to the plane crash. (Opens the door to the news van.) Get in hurry!

Camera man: What are we going to do if we find something their?

Female reporter: (Starts the Van and drives towards the crash site.)Were going to report it, the plane did not look like a regular passenger plane.

Cameraman: Military? (turns off the camera.)

Female Reporter: Possibly, maybe by the time we get their the National Guard would be on site. So once we arrive turn on the camera and record anything got it?

Cameraman: Got it. (Looking for the crash site.) Over their!

 **[The news reporter and cameraman arrive to the crash site.]**

Female Reporter: Oh my God (Looks at the destroyed homes and plane.) This should be one great story.

Cameraman: (Turns on the camera.) Ok we're rolling. (Opens the door and heads outside.)

Female Reporter: Are we live? (Fixing her hair and mic.)

Camera Man: (Nods to her.)Female Reporter: We are live here in a suburb just outside Los Angeles and we just witnessed what (Looking behind her to look at the Military plane.) looks like a military aircraft that just crashed in this area... (A soldier interrupts her and tries to push her out of the area.)

National Guard Soldier: This is a restricted area please take your stuff and leave it's too dangerous here!

Female Reporter: Sir what can you tell us about this? (Putting the mic in front of the soldier.)

National Guard Soldier: All we know is that that plane is from Russia and it was carrying some containers and soldiers.

Female Reporter: Do you believe Russia has attacked the U.S.? Did they cause this outbreak?

National Guard Soldier: We don't know just yet as of... (Looking back at the wreck and sees some mutated creature emerge from the plane.) What is that thing Sergeant!?

Sergeant: Hold your ground take aim!

 **[The Soldiers take aim at the creature.]**

Creature: (Looks around and it roars at the soldiers.)

 **[More creatures appear some in rags and others in Spetsnaz uniforms.]**

Sergeant: Open FIRE!

*POP! BAM! KRACK! RATATATATATATATAT!

 **[Soldiers open fire as the creatures attack them.]**

National Guard Soldier: (Pushes the news crew towards their van.) GO! Get out of here! (A creature jumps on top of the Soldier and begins to bite of his flesh.) AAAAAHHHHH!

Female Reporter: (Gets inside the passenger seat and closes the door.) Oh my God! Get us out here!

Camera Man: (Opens the Driver side door and gets inside.) Fuck what are those things! (Starts the Van and drives off at top speed.)

Female Reporter: Did you get that on camera!?

Cameraman: What does it matter!

Female Reporter: We can warn the people in the area!

Camera Man: Yeah I got it. (Looking over his shoulder.) Check the camera.

Female Reporter: (Grabs the camera and looks over the video.) Those things looked mutated and deformed. Are they even from this world?!

Camera Man: (Looks over to see the image of the creatures.) They just attacked and bullets couldn't (Looks forward at the road.) Shit! (Slams on the brakes as one of the creature jumps onto the van and attacks the van.) Hold on!

Female Reporter: (Screams.) Get it off of the van!

Camera Man: (Tries to drive as the creature breaks the glass and attacks the Cameraman.) AHHH! (The van loses control and it crashes next to a house.)

 **[The Female Reporter crawls out of the van with the camera in hand.]**

Female Reporter: (Turns on the camera.) To whoever sees this... (Looks back as the creature tries to get out the van.) Get out of the city theirs creatures on the loose they... (Looks back and sees the creature stand in front of the van in a Spetsnaz uniform.) No get away! AAAAHHHH!

 **[The creature runs at her and attacks the Reporter. The camera is dropped and screams are heard and blood is spilled on the camera.]**

 **Northern Los Angeles 0904 Hrs.**

 **[Birds chirping outside.]**

Kohta: (Opens his eyes.) Huh... (Looks towards the window.) Well I better get up and wake up Ed... (Gets up and looks at Ed and Saeko lying down together.) Hey Ed, (walks up towards Ed and Saeko.) wake up. (Pushes Ed.)

Ed: (Wakes up.) Is it mornin' already Hirano?

Kohta: Yeah, we should look for a van. (Walking towards his SR-25 and vest.)

Ed: You're right. (Nudges at Saeko.) Hey wake up sunshine… I need to get up.

Saeko: (Looks up at Ed.) Morning Ed. (Gets up and sits up next to Ed.)

Ed: You look rested, how you feel?

Saeko: Better. (Stretches herself.) Where are you going Hirano?

Kohta: Well, we need to look for a van or truck to get us out of here and towards Dixon. So I think we should head out before everyone else wakes up. (Finishes putting on his vest.)

Ed: (Puts on his vest.) C'mon Saeko you need some fresh air to clear your mind off of things.

Saeko: OK. (Gets up and looks outside.) It's sunny outside... (Looks into the city.) But it looks like it might rain soon.

Ed: The more reason we should hurry. (Grabbing his Mk18.) Ready Hirano?

Kohta: Ready.

Saeko: Let me grab my sword and I'll be right outside. (Walks towards the bathroom.)

Minami: (Outside smoking.) I hope today would be a normal day (Takes a puff and exhales.) We don't need more. (The door opens.)

Kohta: Hey Officer Minami.

Minami: Where are you going?

Kohta: (Walks outside.) Were going to look for a van or truck for us to get out of here.

Minami: Who's going?

Kohta: Ed and Ms. Busujima.

Minami: (Takes another puff.) Well, (Exhales.) stay safe. I'll guard the rest while they sleep.

Ed: (Steps outside.) Morning Officer.

Minami: (Looks over.) You seem happy.

Ed: It's a beautiful day. Why wouldn't I be?

Saeko: (Steps outside.) I'm ready to go.

Minami: Did you two kiss and makeup?

Ed: Yes Ma'am. I was never mad at her in the first place.

Minami: Well good luck out their. Find us a decent truck or van with enough leg room. The other one sucked at that.

Kohta: You got.

 **[Kohta, Ed and Saeko walk into the suburbs.]**

Ed: You know I thought there would be at least one truck.

Kohta: (Looks into a sports car.) Yeah right? Only small cars and junk.

Saeko: (Looks into the distance.) Hey what about that van? (Points at a news van.)

Kohta: (Looking at the van.) Is that a news van?

Saeko: Let's check it out. (Looking at Ed.) Hey Ed, we found a van.

Ed: Where at? (Walks towards them.)

Kohta: Just over the next street. (Starts to walk towards the van.)

 **[The group walk towards the news van. and find blood and the camera nearby.]**

Saeko: (Walks up to the camera.) I found a camera too. (Picks it up.)

Ed: Looks like the van crashed. (Inspects the inside of the van.) Well theirs camera and news equipment inside.

Kohta: Maybe the camera has somethin on it.

Saeko: Can we hook it up and find out?

Ed: I think we can. (Opens the van's sliding door.) Try turning it on first.

Kohta: Can I see it?

Saeko: (Hands over the camera to Kohta.) I think it can be a dead battery.

Ed: (Grabbing a wire.) Hey there's still power to the van. Lets connect it.

 **[Kohta connects the camera to a TV screen and a charger.]**

Saeko: Turn it on Kohta.

Kohta: Here... *Click (Turns on the camera.) We go.

 **[They see the news footage of the plane crash and the creature attack.]**

Ed: Pause the video Hirano!

Kohta: (Pauses the video.) Did you see that?

Saeko: Those things looked deformed.

Ed: More like mutated. That plane had Russian text, and those things had Spetsnaz uniforms.

Kohta: Did the Russians have something to do with all of this?

Saeko: Let's not jump to conclusions here. Who knows how all of this started. (Gets off of the van.)

Ed: (Follows Saeko.) Whatever those things are, they look ugly as fuck, looks like they lost their eyes and got sharp teeth and claws in exchange.

Kohta: Maybe, their evolving into those things?

Saeko: Let's not worry about it until we are safely out of hear.

Kohta: I think we should, they're here in Los Angeles. We should atleast watch our backs. Those things look aggressive. Maybe those soldiers we saw yesterday were attacked by those mutants.

Ed: Maybe. (Looks at a Ford F-250.) Hey I found a truck. (Walks towards the truck.)

Saeko: Now thats a truck. (Walks towards Ed.)

Ed: Well the truck is parked in the house driveway. (Looks at the house.)

Kohta: You're saying the keys are inside?

Saeko: Let's look. (Takes out her pistol.)

Ed: You're getting use to the pistol huh?

Saeko: It looks like the house is to small for the sword. If I swing it might get lodged in a corner or furniture and leave me vulnerable to an attack.

Kohta: (Walks up to the door.) Well the door is slightly open. *SCREECH (Swings the door open.) Let's go inside guys.

Ed: Check every corner Hirano. (Aims his Mk18.)

Saeko: I'll go in last. (Walks right behind Ed.)

Kohta: (Looks into the hallway.) Holy fuck! (one of the creature jumps up and runs towards Kohta as he raises his SR25.) AHHHH!

Ed: Hirano! (Watches as the creature grabs Kohta and tries to bite him.) Stay still I'll kill it!

Saeko: (Turns and draws her sword and cuts the creature's arm of.) *SWWWWWIIIIIISSSSCCCH!

Creature: ROAR! (Gets off of Hirano and crawls back into the kitchen then runs back at them at full speed.)

Ed: (Aims his Mk18 and Fires.) *PAPAPAPAPAP! Cling clang cling clang clang...

 **[The creature falls onto the floor.]**

Kohta: (Looks himself over.) It's that thing from the video!

Saeko: (Extends her arm to help Kohta.) Are you hurt Hirano?

Kohta: No it just grabbed me. (Looks at the creature.) *Sniff. Oh shit! (Covers his nose.) That thing smells like a trash can covered in cat piss!

Ed: More like fermented cheese and a dead body that's been out in the hot sun for too long. (Walks over to the creature's corpse.) Well it's dead. (Pokes it with the barrel.)

Saeko: Don't poke it Ed!

Kohta: (Walks over to the creature.) It's safe Ms. Busujima it's dead. (Looks at the face.) This thing looks like it was burned.

Ed: (Picks up the creature's arm.) Look at those claws.

Saeko: (Kneeling down.) The fingers fused together and got morphed into a claw like appendage. They look like they can cause some great damage to whoever it grabs.

Kohta: And those teeth, their needle like. Ed you're right they don't have eyes.

Saeko: But we know it can feel pain. Once I cut its arm off it backed off towards the corner. I think these things are smarter than _Them_. It backed away once it felt pain. But it's also brave it still came after us at full force.

Ed: Well (Looks at the table and sees a dead body with a pistol next to some keys.) I found the keys (walks up and grabs the keys.) Yeap Ford. Let's go before our friend here rots even more...

*ROOOAAAAR!

Saeko: There's more of _Them_?

Kohta: I don't want to stick around to find out!

 **[They all head outside and start the truck.]**

Ed: Let's go.

Saeko: (Jumps into the passenger seat as Kohta gets into the back.) GO!

 **[The group arrives at the house they stayed at.]**

*SLAM! SLAM!

 **[They open the Car door s and they slam them shut.]**

*SCREACH!

 **[They take off back towards the house.]**

Alice: (Looks outside the window.) Their back! (Runs towards the kitchen.)

Umiko: Let's see what they found.

Ed: (Gets off the truck.) We need to get the others before they show up at our doorstep.

Kohta: (Closes his door.) Agreed. (Runs towards the door.)

Saya: (Opens the front door.) Did you guys find something good?

Kohta: Yeah, but we got trouble.

Saya: What do you mean fat ass, what's going on!?

Saeko: We found a new enemy.

Saya: A new enemy?

Saeko: _Them_ , they mutated into something worse. And their smarter than they look, stronger and more aggressive.

Umiko: (Walks outside.) What going on?

Ed: We need to leave ASAP. We found Them and they mutated, They looked deformed, missing their eyes, larger teeth and mouth. and their fingers seemed fused together like claws.

Kohta: They seem more aggressive too!

Saeko: I cut the arm off of one of _Them_ and it still came after us at full force. I think they can communicate with one another!

Umiko: Did you kill it?

Ed: Yeah but we heard more of _Them_. Who knows where they are. Or if they know where we are.

Saya: Then let's get the fuck out of here and to your town Otaku.

Kohta: Is everyone awake?

Umiko: Yeah we just finished eating.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Are we leaving?

Ed: Let's go...

*ROOOAAAR!

 **[Everyone looks behind into the other houses.]**

Ed: (Aims his Mk18 and scans the area.)

Kohta: (Aims he's SR25 and looks into the streets.) Tell Takashi and Officer Minami get ready I think they found us.

Saya: (Runs inside and grabs her gun and yells at Minami and Takashi.) Get out here quick something is heading this way!

Takashi: (Grabs his M1014.) What's heading this way?!

Saya: Just grab your gun and head outside! (Runs outside.)

Minami: (Grabs her Type 89 and heads outside.)

Ed: (Aims the rifle at a house in the distance.) Hirano to your 1 o'clock! Their chasin' someone!

Kohta: (Aims at a house.) Holy crap! (Fires the SR25 at the creatures.) Save him!

Minami: (Looks as a man runs away from the creatures.) What the hell are those things! (Fires her Type 89 at the creatures on the road.) Shit! Their too fast!

 **[The creatures run and attack the man. The group fires at the creatures with little effect.]**

Saeko: (Looks as the creatures rip off an arm of the man.) Get inside there's more of _Them_! (Runs inside the house.)

Takashi: (Runs past Saeko.) Saeko! (Looks at the street and sees the creatures attack the man then they turn their attention to the group.) Shit everyone inside! Hurry!

 **[The creatures bite the man as the group starts to head inside.]**

Saya: Are those the things you found! (Looks outside the window.) They just ripped apart a man like he was nothing!

 **[The creature head towards the house, while in the background the man's body starts to violently shake and twitch.]**

Saya: The man, he's convulsing! (She sees as the body starts to turn into one of the creatures.) Shit! He just turned into one of those things! (Closes the blinds.) In the matter of seconds!

Takashi: Did you just say he turned!?

Saya: Uh yeah! He turned freaking fast! (Looks at her MP5.) Do we even have enough ammo?!

Ed: One bag is full of AR mags and ammo, where's the bag!?

Alice: I saw it in one of the rooms Ed-san!

Rei: (Runs into a room.) I found the bag! *CRASH! (The room window breaks and shatters as one of the creature bursts inside.) Takashi!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Rei!

Creature: *Roar! Snarl... (Struggles to get inside the room.) *Snarl. (Swings at Rei trying to grab her.)

Takashi: (Runs into the room.) Get away from her! *BAAAM! Clong. Clang. (The creature falls to the room floor as it's head is blown off.) Are you ok Rei?

Rei: I'm fine (She slowly walks towards the bag and takes it.)

Umiko: Takashi! Rei! (Runs near the room door.)

Creature 2: (Jumps into the room.) *Grrrr. ROAR!

Takashi: GET DOWN REI! BOOOM!

Rei: (Drops to the floor and covers her head.)

Umiko: (Aims her M4 at the creature.) *PAPAP! Cling cling clang. C'mon let's get with the others!

 **[Takashi, Rei and Umiko head towards the living room.]**

Minami: How many are their!?

Saya: I counted at least 14 plus the new one 15!

Umiko: We got two of _Them_ inside the room. (Checking her magazine.)

Ms. Shizuka: So 13?

Alice: Where's Zeke?!

Zeke: (Looking outside.) Grrrr. Bark! (Looks at one of the creatures as it approaches the back door.) Bark! Grrrrr. (Runs towards the group.)

Kohta: (Looks towards the Back door.) Crap, their surrounding the house!

Takashi: Everyone cover every corner! Ms. Shizuka get Alice and stay in the center of us! (Aims his M1014 at the front door.)

Alice: (Grabs Zeke and puts him in her arms.) Stay still zeke.

Ms. Shizuka: Alice get inside the center with me!

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Grabs Ed's PT101 AF and aims in the hallway.)

Ed: (Aims his rifle down the hallway.) I got the hallway with Mrs. Miyamoto.

Saya: (Aims her MP5 at the living room window.) Got the living room window!

Minami: Me and Rei got the kitchen and backyard with Kohta!

Umiko: How are we going to get to the truck?! (Aims her M4 at the hallway.)

Takashi: I'm thinking mom!

Alice: The front door, their at the front door!

*SCRATCH! SCRATCH!

 **[One of the creatures starts to claw at the front door and two more start to break the back glass door.]**

Takashi: *BOOM! Their coming thru the door!

Kohta: Their in the backyard!

Rei: Were surrounded!

Ed: If we can get to the truck we can get out of here!

Creature 3: (Breaks the back door.) *ROAR!

Kohta: *BOOOM!

Creature 3: (Gets struck in the lower jaw.)

Creature 4: *CRASH! (Lunges at the front door and breaks it.)

Takashi: *BAM! Fuck it let's get to the truck! *THWACK! (Kicks the creature away and runs towards the truck.)

Creature 4: *THUD! (Shakes the kick off.)

Takashi: (Aims the M1014 at the creature.) *BLAAAM!

 **[Everyone runs outside towards the truck as the rest of the creatures break into the house and runs after the group.]**

Ed: (Opens the truck and starts it.) Everyone hop into the bed of the truck!

Saeko: (Runs up and gets into the passenger side.) Everyone is going into the back. (Looks back as everyone gets inside.) Go everyone is in!

Ed: Hold on to somethin'! (Ed drives towards the street as the creatures run out of the house and sprint towards the truck.)

Kohta: Their right behind us! *BAM! BAM!

Saya: (Aims her MP5 and fires.) Do you know how to get to Dixon from here!

Ed: We need to get onto the highway and head Northbound!

Minami: What's the name of the highway!?

Ed: I-5 North! (Turns into a neighborhood.)

Saeko: Watch out! (Points at a large hoard of zombies.)

Ed: *SCREACH! (Slams on the brakes.) Fuck! *CRANK! CLANK! (Turns around and puts the truck in reverse.) Hold on!

Saya: Those things are right behind us! (Covers Alice's head.)

Ed: I know! (Spins the truck facing the creatures and puts the truck into drive.) Cover your ears!

Mrs. Miyamoto: *Pop Pop Try to control this thing Ed! (Tosses Ed's PT101 AF into the truck.) Here take back your gun!

 **[Everyone inside the truck cover their ears.]**

Rei: What are you going to do?!

Saeko: (Grabs Ed's PT101 AF and hands it to him.) You're gun!

Ed: (Grabs the PT101 AF.) I'm gonna kill 'em! (He drives the truck into the creatures and one lands right on top of the truck.)

Creature: (Starts to break the windshield.) *Scratch. ROOOAAARR!

Saeko: Get that thing off!

Ed: Grab the wheel Saeko! (He opens the door and aims at the creature.) POP! POP! POP! (The creature falls off the truck and is ran over.) *SPLAT! SPLURG! CRACK! SNAP!

Minami: (Aims her rifle and fires at the creatures that are behind the truck.) That was too damn close! They almost got on the bed with us!

Ed: (Gets back inside the truck and takes back the wheel.) Thanks I got it Saeko.

Mrs. Miyamoto: I said better driving not stupid driving Ed!

Umiko: (Holding onto the truck.) That was stupid thinking soldier boy!

Ed: I rather take my chances with those things than with a large hoard of _Them_!

Saya: How are you going to get towards the highway!?

Ed: There's always another way!

Takashi: (Bangs on the back window.) Those things are gone we lost them. (Looking back as the creatures are slowly giving up the chase.) Keep going we can't waste time.

 **[The group drive for 2 hours until they stop at a gas station.]**

 **Buttonwillow California. 12:37 Hrs.**

Alice: Can we stop? I need to stretch my legs. (Tugs on Ed's sleeve.)

Saya: Yeah Otaku some of us need to stretch (Pointing to the bed of the truck.) or pee.

Ed: Let me find a stop. (Sees a sign that indicates a Shell gas station nearby.) How's about you hold it for 3/4 of a mile?

Saya: Fine.

Takashi: Step on it. I want to switch.

 **[They arrive at the Shell and everyone gets off.]**

Ms. Shizuka: Oh Yeah! (Opens the doors.) Finally I can... (Stretches her arms and back.) Stretch!

Ed: (Yawns.) Well. at least there isn't traffic. (Looks around.) I should find a way to fuel this thing. (Opens the gas cap.)

Takashi: I can figure out a way inside the register. (Walks inside.) I have before.

Saeko: There's nothing out here just open road and abandoned buildings. Are we on the right track Ed?

Ed: Yeah we are.

Saya: Just like in the movies. (Turns around to the store.) You think theirs snacks inside? (Walks towards the store.)

Ms. Shizuka: I hope so (Grabs her stomach.) I'm hungry.

 **[Inside the Store.]**

Takashi: (Looks at the counter.) Well there's the counter... (Looks around for any movement.) Coast is clear... (Walks around the counter.) Huh, it's power activated.

Rei: (Walks inside.) Is there any food?

Takashi: Yeah there's some on the shelves.

Rei: Thanks (Walks over to the shelf and grabs food.)

Takashi: Rei?

Rei: What!?

Takashi: Are you still...

Rei: Angry!? Yes I Am (Grabs a bag of chips.) You betrayed me. (Looking at Takashi.) and broke the trust I gave to you back in Mexico!

Takashi: I'm truly sorry Rei. (Walks towards her.) I promise that was the only time and the last.

Rei: How can I trust you!?

Takashi: Please? I beg you...

Rei: Trust is earned not given Takashi. It'll take some time... a long time. (Walks out of the store.) I suggest you start right now.

Takashi: (Looks outside.)

 **[Outside.]**

Ed: (Grabs the gas pump.) Well let's try it.

 **[The gas pump starts to pump gas.]**

Saya: I thought every gas station required you pay before you pump the gas?

Umiko: I guess it's different here.

Ed: Who cares free gas. (Looks up at the advertisement sign.) Huh it's still the same price...

Minami: Ed want me to drive?

Ed: Sure I can take a break.

Rei: (Walks out and gives snacks to everyone.)

Umiko: Rei are you ok?

Mrs. Miyamoto: We heard you talking to Takashi inside.

Rei: I'm fine Mrs. Komuro.

Ed: (Looks at Rei and Saeko.) Did you try to talkin' to Rei Saeko?

Saeko: No I haven't. I'm afraid she might get even more upset than how she already is.

Ed: Are you going too?

Saeko: I'am. (Walks towards Rei.) Rei?

Rei: Yes Ms. Busujima? (Heads towards a car and sits on the hood of the car.)

Saeko: (Walks with Rei and stands next to her.) I'm very sorry I didn't tell you or anyone else. I just felt safe around him I just don't know what came over me at the time.

Rei: (Looking down at the floor.) I know how you felt Ms. Busujima. That's how I feel around him, safe. But what you both did I just don't know if I can trust him or you anymore.

Saeko: Please can you forgive us? If not me at least Komuro. It was all my fault. I just don't know what came over me.

Rei: Like I told Takashi I will, but with time. (Looking at Saeko.) I need to rebuild the trust I once had for both of you.

Saeko: Thank you Rei. (Walks back towards Ed.)

Ed: Did she forgive you?

Saeko: Kinda, she said it will take time to forgive me and the same goes for Komuro. But I get the feeling she will.

Minami: Is everyone rested and ready to go?

Alice: I'm ready!

Zeke: (Jumps with excitement.) *Ruff!

 **[Everyone gets in the truck and they head off. 3 Hrs and 39 minutes latter.]**

Minami: Uh someone wake up Ed...

Saya: I got it can you pull over?

Ms. Shizuka: Can you knock on the window to get Saeko's attention to wake him up?

Minami: I'll slow down.

Saya: *Tap Tap. (Knocks on the back window.)

Saeko: (Looks up.)

Saya: Hey wake up the Otaku.

Saeko: (Nods.) Ed-chan wake up.

Ed: (Waking up.) Are we there yet? (Looks up at Saeko.)

Saeko: I don't know (Looking around.)

Rei: (Wakes up.) Are we here already?

Takashi: (Jumps off the bed of the truck.) Well there's only cars and a car dealership. (Looks at a sign.) Welcome to Fairfield. (looks at an abandoned truck weigh station.)

Ed: Fairfield? (Get up and jumps off the bed.) That's like 30 minutes away from Dixon! (Walks around with a smile on his face.) Were close! I can smell the Jelly beans and Budweiser and I can taste 'em!

Minami: (Opens the door and looks at Ed and Takashi.) Did you say were close?

Takashi: Yeap. 30 minutes away.

Umiko: (Get's off the truck.) This place is in worse condition than Japan. (Looking at all the cars on the highway.)

Ed: Who knows what happened here. But were so close!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Quiet down Ed we don't need more of _Them_ surrounding us again.

Saya: Yeah Ed. (Gets off the truck.) Do you think there's any other survivors around here?

Takashi: Doesn't look like their is. (Turns around and sees some zombies walk towards them.) We should get back to driving.

Saeko: (Gets up and is ready to draw her katana.)

Saya: (Aims her MP5 at the Zombies.) Should we take _Them_ out?

Takashi: No, don't waste your ammo. (Gets back up onto the bed of the truck.) Ed stop daydreaming and get in here!

Saeko: (Sits back down.) Ed C'mon let's go!

 **[Minami and the rest get back into the truck as Ed jumps into the back.]**

Minami: Any certain directions? Or just follow the signs to Dixon!

Ed: Strait and Follow the signs!

 **[The group drives and arrive in Dixon.]**

Ed: Home sweet home here I come!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Army of the Dead.**

 **Delta Bravo Company. Over Syria 23:20 hrs.**

Roger: (Looking out the window and seeing nothing but sand.) How do we know the V.I.P isn't dead MA1?

Yuri: The SOB ain't stupid he's holding the V.I.P Hostage for a great ransom against the company that hired us. Apparently the V.I.P might have something to do with the outbreak or knows something about how it all started.

Ryan: And we have to bring the V.I.P back and kill the S.O.B.

Yuri: Exactly.

Roger: So did we need to bring the new guy with us? We work better with just the five of us ya know?

Yuri: I rather have the team up to full speed Roger. (Looks at Jacob.) Hey kid you ready? Were about to jump.

Albert: (Nudges Jacob.) Hey we're almost there, so wake up buttercup!

Ryan: ETA... 30!

 **[The team load their AAC Honey Badgers and get ready.]**

Yuri: (Pushes a button.) GET READY BULLDOGS! (The plane ramp opens up.)

Albert: Theirs the L.Z. MA1!

Yuri: All right 3... 2... 1... JUMP!

 **[The team all jump from the aircraft.]**

Ryan: (Lands.) Slash, touchdown!

Albert: Juggernaut, touchdown! (Runs towards Ryan.)

Jacob: D.C., touchdown! (Follows Albert.)

Roger: KAZ, touch down!

Yuri: Reaper, touchdown! Regroup with Slash!

 **[The team regroup.]**

Ryan: Communications online MA1. We have a good signal with the F.O.B.

Yuri: (Grabs the Radio.) Overlord do you copy? Over.

Overlord: _We read you loud and clear Delta Bravo. Did you reach Syria in one piece? Over._

Yuri: Everyone is accounted for Over Lord. Any intell if the V.I.P is still in the city?

Over Lord: _We have your recon man close to the V. location. He has confirmed the V.I.P and the Butcher to be located Southwest of As Sukhnah in a small town inside a compound. Reach that town before dark Delta Bravo. Over._

Yuri: Copy that Overlord. Any tango's in the area? Over.

Overlord: _A small army guarding the compound Delta Bravo. Small arms and armed vehicles with mounted MG nest with light cover. Over._

Roger: Nothing we can't handle MA1.

Yuri: Copy Overlord.

Overlord: _Be advised we just received intel from your recon man on the infected enemies near the compound they seem to be immune to the heat and they don't deteriorate like a normal infected corpse does. They also seem to be more aggressive and sensitive towards noise, so watch your six Delta Bravo. Out._

Yuri: Alright Bulldogs. Overwatch is just outside the compound. He confirmed Tangos and infected are in the area. So our suppressors will work but try to avoid the dead until we reach the kill zone. Hoo Ya?

 **[Delta Bravo all a Hoo Ra.]**

Yuri: Hoo Ya. Let's move.

 **[Delta Bravo all head towards the compound and reach Hayden.]**

Hayden: (Aims his IR laser at Delta Bravo.)

Roger: (Looks at Hayden.) Over their I see him.

 **[They regroup with Hayden on top of a small sand dune.]**

Hayden: MA1 we have 40 plus tangos in the compound and I have confirmed the V.I.P is inside and held in a small room in the top floor.

Yuri: And the Butcher?

Hayden: On the second floor he just left the V. room.

Yuri: Alright, Rookie Stay close to me. Roger setup your L96 with Hayden. The rest follow me into the Kill Zone these AAC rifles are new and their suppressed so engaging any tangos will be easy. Remember two to the chest one to the head.

 **[Roger and Hayden set up as the rest head into the small town.]**

Hayden: (Over the radio.) _Bulldogs. We have visual on the small compound... No signs of any tangos. Clear to move in. Over._

Yuri: 10-4 Overwatch. KAZ. Keep an eye on us ok? We don't want anyone on our six. Over.

Roger: (Over the radio.) _10-4. Stay frosty Bulldogs. Over._

Ryan: (Kneels down.) Reaper. We got two tangos by the door.

Roger: _Got them in my sights. I'll take the one on the right side._

Albert: I got the one on the left side.

Roger: _Taking the shot._ (Pulls the trigger.) *Pfffft.

Hayden: (Looking thru the spotters scope.) _Hit. Center mass._

Albert: *Pffft. Tangos down.

Yuri: Everyone stack up by the door. Overlord do you copy?

Overlord: (Over the radio.) _Go ahead Delta Bravo._

Yuri: Any Tangos on the other side of this door.

Overlord: _Give us a second..._ (A UAV flies over head and scans the building.) _Uhhh. Heat signatures detected Delta Bravo, ten tangos on the other side of that door._

Yuri: Slash get the master key ready. Thanks Overlord.

Ryan: Already on it. (Grabs his 870 breacher and looks at Jacob.) Hey Rookie. I like to keep this for close encounters.

Jacob: Noted Slash.

Yuri: Cut the chatter and blow the hinges off.

Ryan: (Cocks the 870.) *BAM! Ku-chunk. BAM! Ka-chunk. BAM! (Kicks in the door.)

Albert: (Grabs and preps a flash bang.) Flash bang out!

 **[The flash bang detonates and stuns the enemies inside.]**

*Pffft! Pfffft! Pfffff! Pffffft! Clink Clink Cling.

Jacob: Were clear Reaper!

Yuri: Check every corner! Anyone who's unarmed secure and detain 'em!

Butcher: (Looks towards the guarded doors.) *حراسة تلك الأبواب وقتل أي شخص يدخل! * **Guard those doors and kill anyone that enters!**

Dr. McNamara: I suggest you give up and lay down your weapons.

Butcher: Their seems to be a small group of men coming to rescue you Dr. McNamara, but they don't know we have some of the dead on this side of the wall and all I have to do is open up the doors holding them back... and the small group of soldiers will die.

Dr. McNamara: But that would also leave us stranded with the dead and you're men in danger from the infected as well!

Butcher: They have served their duty and Allah will reward them for their honorable sacrifice. *THUD. (Closes the doors to the room.)

 **[The group enters the room and the soldiers drop their weapons.]**

Butcher: *ماذا تفعل الرجال؟ قتل الأميركيين! * **What are you men doing !? Kill the Americans!**

Ryan: Their giving up?

Yuri: Hold your fire!

Muslim Soldier: Please don't kill us...We give up… we're only here trying to find a cure.

Butcher: You will all die! And my once heroic men will burn in hell alongside you infidels!

Yuri: How thick are those doors?

Jacob: (Looking at the door.) Those doors are thick metal. It will take one hell of beating before it'll open up Sir.

Ryan: (Looks thru the glass.)

Butcher: (Looks back at Ryan.) I advice you all leave the doctor and I have someone to save. and she can not be disturbed at this time.

Ryan: Who?

Yuri: Did he say save someone?

Albert: We have a corpsman he can help! Please just open the doors!

Dr. McNamara: She is far beyond saving! Help! This man has gone mad!

Butcher: NO! That experiment you and your team have been working for so long it will work on her!

Yuri: Doc. what is he sayin'?

Butcher: It does not matter what I have just said. (Pushes a button on a control panel.) In a matter of minutes you all will be dead! (Doors open behind the group.)

Roger: (Over the radio.) _Sir! We see bodies heading towards the front gate, watch your six!_

Ryan: Is it the soldiers!

Hayden: (Over the radio.) _Negative! It's the fucking dead!_

 **[The Muslim soldier pick up their rifles and help the group fight off the hoard of the dead.]**

*RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Jacob: What the hell was that!?

Muslim Soldier: Run!

 **[The Muslim soldiers all run towards the door.]**

Yuri: Stand your ground!

Roger: Anyone have eye on whatever made that noise!?

Jacob: (Looks at a dark room.) Guys... I see...

 **[A creature appears from the dark room and attack Jacob.]**

Albert: Rookie! (Aims at the creature.)

 **[The group all fire at the creature as it attacks Jacob.]**

Jacob: Get it off! Get it off!

*RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!

 **[Falls on the floor and crawls away from Jacob.]**

Yuri: Juggernaut help Jacob! (Walks towards the creature.)

Roger: (Over the radio.) _Reaper! Is everyone ok!? Hayden get ready we're gonna help them out!_

Muslim soldier: Careful American. He used to be one of us until the Butcher forced the doctor to do that experiment to see if it worked. He's gone mad.

Yuri: What are...

*BAAAM!

 **[The team aim their weapons at the Muslim soldiers.]**

Ryan: I knew we couldn't trust you Jihads!

Yuri: Slash! Hold your fire I don't think it was any of them. (Looks up at the door and points.) The Doctor! Everyone go up to the door and shoot it open!

 **[Everyone heads upstairs and head towards the door.]**

Yuri: FIRE!

 **[The door opens before they shoot and the doctor is standing in front of the door holding a pistol.]**

Yuri: Doc!? Are you hurt? KAZ get here ASAP!

Roger: (On the radio.) _We're at the front doors MA1!_

Dr. McNamara: I'm Fine I got loose and killed him before things got ugly. We need to go, those things are around the compound and are trying to get inside.

Ryan: We can handle them. (Looks back and sees Roger and Hayden both run up to them.)

Muslim Soldier: No. We can fight them off while you all escape. We have lost our family and loved ones to this dreaded war and infestation. We might not see eye to eye Americans, but like the saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Go save yourselves.

Yuri: Thank You for your honorable sacrifice I hope Allah gives you the paradise you all have been seeking. Bulldogs move out. Let's get the Doc. Home.

Hayden: I've already got a bird comin' this way let's get closer to the city and find a secure roof top.

 **[The Bulldogs escape as the Muslim soldiers engage the hoard.]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Homecoming.**

 **Dixon California 1842 Hrs.**

Ed: (Points at a neighborhood.) Take a right here. And look for a blue Ford pick up truck.

 **[They drive down the neighborhood and reach Ed's house.]**

Umiko: Is this your house? (Looking at Ed's house.) it's nice.

Ed: (Looks at the other houses and the cars.) No this is my parents house.

Saeko: What's wrong?

Takashi: Hey Ed are you OK?

Ed: (Holds up his hand.) Something isn't right. (Looks at the houses and cars one more time.)

*KRACK! POP!

Minami: (Ducks down.) Ambush!

 **[Everyone gets out and head towards Ed's house.]**

Rei: Where did the shot come from!?

Minami: The corner house I think there's someone their!

Ed: (Taking out his Mk18.) Stay here I'll lure him out and you guys take cover inside.

*BOOM! BAM!

 **[The group all run behind the truck and duck down.]**

Takashi: I think he knows were here! (Looks down and sees a pair of feet run up to the truck.)

Ed: He's mine! (Jumps up and aims the rifle only for it to be grabbed and a PT101 AF to be pointed to his head.) Fuck... (Grabs the gun and flips Sonia over to the ground.)

 **[Ed and Sonia fight for the gun but Sonia gets the upper hand and gets on top of Ed and aims the gun at Ed.]**

Sonia: Huh? (Looks at Ed.) Is that.

Saeko: (Draws her katana and put it to Sonia's throat.) Drop the gun and get away from him!

Ed: (Looking up at Sonia.) Sonia?

Sonia: Ed, Is that you?! (Lowering the PT101 AF as Saeko lowers her katana.) You're alive! (Hugs Ed.) I didn't recognize you with long hair! Wow you look different since I last saw you!

Saeko: You know her Ed?

Ed: Yeah. How are... (Sonia gets off of Ed and helps him up.) you still alive?

Sonia: Well I came looking for you but you were gone. Sorry I took your gun. (Gives the gun to Ed which he takes.)

Rei: Ed who is she?

Ed: She's my friend from school.

Saeko: (Looks jealous.) A friend?

Ed: Yeah, she's the Russian's daughter. Her dad was the one who used to be in the Spetsnaz who taught me everything I know.

Saeko: Was she something more, Ed?

Saya: (Whispers to Saeko.) Are you jealous of her?

Saeko: I just want to know Takagi.

Sonia: Me with this dork! Hell no we are more like brother and sister. Besides I'm more into (Checking out Saeko.) other people. Hey I'm Sonia, and you are?

Ed: She's with someone Sonia.

Sonia: Ugh, by who?

Saya: Wait you're.

Sonia: Yeap, lesbian.

Alice: (Looks up at Kohta.) What's lesbian Onii-chan?

Kohta: That's... I'll tell you when you're older.

Saeko: Oh crap I'm sorry for treating you like... you and Ed were more than friends.

Sonia: Hehe, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for trying to make a move on you. So who's the lucky guy? (Points at Kohta.) I bet it's him?

Kohta: (Waving his hands.) No. Not me Ms. Busujima is dating Ed. I'm just a friend of hers.

Sonia: (Looks at Ed.) Ed you're dating her! Man you really have a great taste in women. (Grabbing Ed by his neck and gives Ed a nuggie.)

Ed: (Struggles to get free from Sonia's arm.) Oh, C'mon. Let me go.

Minami: Well since we know you didn't mean any harm and you seem to know Ed. How did you make it through all of this?

Sonia: Well like Ed here said, My Dad was an ex Spetsnaz and he trained me as well. Now that I think about it, the training did help my fatty friend here lose some good amount of fat. How much did ya lose again?

Ed: (In between Sonia's arm.) I went from XXL to L... Can you let go of me now!

Sonia: Sorry (Let's go of Ed.) I also knew where he lived and where his guns were hidden. (Looks at Ed.) I couldn't go into your room it was locked so I left it alone.

Ms. Shizuka: Why is your room closed? Is there something you don't want anyone to see. (Winks at Ed.)

Ed: Yeah... my tools.

Sonia: Why do you have power tools in your room? You're not good with power tools...

Ed: Не сказать, какой вид инструментов. * **Didn't say which kind of tools.**

Sonia: Hehehe what?

Ed: Я рассказал вам, как я был телохранители для г-н Кастельянос право? * **I told you how I was a bodyguard for Mr. Castellanos right?**

Sonia: правильно * **Right.**

Saya: What are you two talking about? Hello!?

Ed: Мои инструменты находятся в моей комнате. Я пытался сказать тебе раньше Соня. * **My tools are in my room. I tried to tell you sooner Sonia.**

Sonia: OK покончим с этим ... Какие инструменты? * **OK get on with it... what tools?**

Takashi: What's going on here... (Snaps his fingers.) Ed what are you an Sonia saying?

Ed: Мои инструменты доставки ... Я киллер. * **My Delivery tools... I'm a hitman.**

Sonia: *FWAP! (Punches Ed in the gut.) Какие! ты что! * **What! You're a what!**

Alice: (Covers her eyes.) Please don't hurt Edward-san.

Zeke: Grrrrr.

Sonia: Мой отец и я думал, что ты все эти навыки, чтобы убедиться, что вы можете бросить все это прочь ?! * **My Father And I thought you all those skills just so you can throw it all away?!**

Ed: (Drops to his knees.) Мне нужны деньги Sonia Я не знал, что еще делать. Все, что я знал, это то, как убить. **I needed the money Sonia. I didn't know what else to do. All I knew was how to kill.**

Sonia: Ты лгал мне и Отец мой! * **You lied to me and my father!**

Saeko: (Runs towards Ed.) What was that for!?

Sonia: Было ли у вас что-нибудь сделать со смертью Уильяма! Расскажи мне! (Makes another fist as Minami and Rei grab Sonia to hold her back.) * **Did you have anything to do with William's death! Tell me!**

Minami: Hold on! (Holding on to Sonia.)

Sonia: You killed William! And now they want revenge you dumb fuck!

Rei: Who's William? (Holding on to Sonia.)

Sonia: William used to be Ed's Bully, he was murdered and the police couldn't find out who did it. The case went cold and his family had the hunch that Ed had something to do with William's murder. Their still alive and are looking for you you fucking idiot!

Ed: He got what he deserved... and you know it Sonia... for Tania.

Saeko: Tania?

Sonia: She was our best friend and Ed's crush in high school. She committed suicide after William and his bitch of a girlfriend bullied her for going to prom with Ed. And they pushed her to the edge on prom night by lying and showing some pics that will always haunt Ed and I for a long time.

 **[Everyone looks at Sonia as she mentioned Tania's suicide.]**

Rei: Oh my God... How can you both handle that traumatic experience?

Umiko: I don't know.

Sonia: (Looking at Ed.) Tania бы не хотел, чтобы от вас. * **Tania wouldn't have wanted that from you.**

Ed: (A tear falls from Ed's cheek.) She was my friend… my first relationship. I lost my shit when I saw him again at her funeral Sonia.

Sonia: (Goes on her knees and looks at Ed.) You know Jacky wants revenge for William's death and so does his family?

Ed: I didn't care back then... I did it for a friend. Don't you think I don't regret what I did? (Looks up at the group.) I still contemplate blowing my fucking head off!

Ms. Shizuka: Please Ed don't say things like that.

Minami: How did you kill him?

Ed: I lured him into the park after I stole Jacky's phone. I pretended to be her so I told him to meet at the park at night for some fun.

Saya: Holy shit I was right you are...

Ed: A psycho? I know... (Looks at his hands.) I... waited for him. I then saw him and I snapped. I texted him again to close his eyes and wait for me. that's when I took the bat and hit him I heard a crack, he fell and he turned around to see me... he begged for me to spare him... I just... (shaking his head.) I kept going... until he was unrecognizable. These hands... their tainted with someone's blood. And I just laughed. It wasn't long 'till I almost pulled the trigger on myself.

Saeko: (Tightly hugs Ed.) Ed please don't remember all of that...

Ed: (Looks at Sonia.) I'm sorry...

Sonia: It's all the past but. It's coming back to haunt you... when all of this happened Jacky and William's Brother came to look for you at your house. I was there to find them at your doorstep. They know you might have been part of his murder. I told them that you moved to Mexico and that you're parents had died in a car crash and that's why you left.

Umiko: How do you know they're still around Sonia?

Sonia: A couple of days later they returned and they told me if I wanted to stay alive to bring them food and supplies every Saturday the latest is Sunday, or pay the price.

Ed: What's today?

Rei: Tuesday I think...

Ms. Shizuka: Yep Tuesday.

Sonia: If they find out you're here they will kill you, me (Looks at the rest.) and possibly them as well.

Takashi: What are we going to do?

Saya: Well we can't stay here if Ed has crazy people coming to have a purging party! Otaku you really fucked up, again!

Ed: I'm sorry.

Saya: SORRY! You're putting us in danger yet again numb skull! I didn't know why I couldn't tell Komuro not let you join us I had a bad feeling about you from the start.

Takashi: Takagi! Please keep your voice down.

Rei: Saya please.

Kohta: Takagi who knows how many.

Saya: Are you really defending the Otaku! We should just leave him right now!

Saeko: No we're not leaving him behind neither Sonia!

Saya: Saeko he's brought us nothing but trouble...Does Mexico ring any bells? And now this! C'mon just dump him and let's go!

Saeko: Then you all can leave! I'm staying with him!

Takashi: ENOUGH! We are not leaving anyone behind! Saya I know that Ed has brought us trouble but he also took us out of it. For goodness sake he helped you and the rest by raiding the narcs house to get you out he could have been killed right their!

Saya: (Looks at Ed.) Ota... Ed I'm sorry.

Ed: (Looks up at Saya and smiles.) Don't worry. I'll handle them when they get here.

Zeke: (Looks down the street.) *GRRRR RUFF!

Kohta: What's wrong Zeke?

 **[A large amount of zombies walk around the street corner.]**

Umiko: Great, we made enough noise to attract _Them._ (Pulls out her M4.)

Sonia: (Pulls a Glock 21 from her waistline.) Don't worry y'all can stay back and watch. Me and the dork, we can handle this...

Ed: (Gets up from the ground.) Они называли меня Эль Cucuy в Мексике Соня. * **They called me "El Cucuy" in Mexico Sonia.**

Sonia: Cucuy? Sounds stupid what does it mean?

Ed: Баба Яга * **Boogeyman**

Sonia: You! *Hahaha. You're nothing but a big dork! Well if it's true let's me see what my dad taught you and if it was all worth the effort he put into you!

 **[Sonia and Ed both walk towards the zombies and attack them with fighting moves and their guns.]**

Sonia: *KRACK! (Shoots one of the zombies in the head.) I see my dad taught you well!

Ed: *POP POP! BLAM! (Double taps and shoots a zombie in the head.) Two to the body and one to the head!

Sonia: Urrah!

 **[The others watch as Sonia and Ed fight the zombies.]**

Minami: Damn, I've seen Ed fight and gun it before but with her on his side it's like their.

Rei: They act like brother and sister more than anything else.

Saeko: You're right Rei.

 **[The last zombie drops to the floor as Sonia and Ed stand their.]**

Sonia: That's the last one.

Ed: I worked up an appetite.

Sonia: (Looks back at the group.) Let's go inside and eat I have plenty for everyone. (Hit's Ed in the arm.) Let's go inside.

 **[Everyone is inside and is enjoying the food.]**

Sonia: So, I know you were a hitman. (Takes a bite of her food.) So? How many?

Ed: Well, only three.

Ms. Shizuka: What did you feel?

Ed: At first I felt fucked up. Taking one's life for profit, but it all came down to I need the money. Without money this world can't go around.

Minami: How much per hit?

Ed: Depends who it was. The first one, was a cheating husband whose wife found out he was with a younger woman on the side he also neglected her and her family. She paid me $5,000 first then when I took pictures or proof I did the deed. She paid me the other $5,000. But I didn't make it look like it was a hit. So I made it look like he was being mugged and it went bad fast.

Saya: Damn, that much effort and money for a cheating husband?

Ed: Well, I thought to myself I can go higher. Which I did. The next jobs paid a good amount since they were around the country mostly spying on people to get info, But their was going to be a third on my hit list.

Sonia: What happened to the third?

Ed: I couldn't do it. The target was a single father with a little boy. The contractor was going to pay me $5,000. The contractor was a big drug dealer in a small city. At first I thought eh, a small job easy.

Kohta: Wasn't easy once you saw the father with his son huh?

Ed: I backed out. So I went to the gangbangers' hide out and told him full refund and that I couldn't leave a child an orphan and to suffer. He got pissed and he and his goons all pulled out their guns on me.

Saeko: Bad idea.

Ed: Yeap, They had me "cornered" so they thought. The dealer was in front too his right was one goon, to my 10 o'clock was another goon and to my 3 o'clock was the last. Well as you can see I'm still here.

Sonia: Well at least the training came in handy. (Gets up and opens a cabinet.) Well it's 5 o'clock. (Takes out some Alcohol.)

Umiko: It's 11:10. You're a bit off. (Sonia puts a glass in front of Umiko.)

Sonia: Close enough. (Puts a glass in front of everyone else.) Alright first thing's first we take a drink for Ed finally getting a girl to like him enough to date him, next for our health and well being!

Ms. Shizuka: Well if you insist. (Grabs her glass.)

Takashi: (Looks at Umiko.)

Umiko: Just this once Takashi.

 **[Sonia goes around and pours everyone a drink.]**

Sonia: (Raises her glass.) За здоровье! * **To your health!**

 **[Everyone raises their glass and drinks.]**

Rei: (Drinks her drink and makes a face.) That was strong.

Saya: What was that?

Sonia: Booker's Bourbon.

Ed: No! You got into my dad's collection?!

Sonia: He ain't gona drink it.

Ed: They weren't for drinking tho!

Sonia: Well now they are (Pours another drink.) Who wants seconds!

Ms. Shizuka: I do! (Already getting buzzed.)

Saya: (Lifts her glass.) what the hell I'll take... a second... one.

Kohta: (Lays his head on the table.) I'm fine... thank you.

Sonia: (Looks at Saeko's glass.) Hey you didn't drink it? You don't drink?

Saeko: I'm sorry I don't.

Sonia: (Grabbing Saeko's glass.) No prob (Drinks the shot.) I'll take it for ya.

Alice: (Looks at Kohta's glass and smells it.) Can I try some?

Umiko: No sweetie you're too young for this here have some water.

 **[The group talk and relax the rest of the night.]**

Alice: Can I come out now?

Minami: Yeah you can, they're just playing Monopoly... well sorta.

Saya: YES! PAY UP FATTY!

Alice: Can I play?!

Minami: I think you're better off playing when they're not drunk sweetie, Saya is getting to competitive over their.

Takashi: Saya I think you're getting too competitive.

Saya: HAHAHA! You're just saying that because all of you are losing to me!

Rei: Ed you should have not have taken out the game.

Ed: My bad I thought we could have a good time by distracting ourselves. (Getting up.) Well I'm hungry.

Ms. Shizuka: Are you getting snacks! I'll take some!

Sonia: Well you don't want his snacks... He has some weird taste in snacks.

Ed: Their not that bad Sonia.

Sonia: Who the hell likes chilli powder by itself?

Ed: I do.

Rei: Chilli powder?

Saya: What the hell kinda things... are you into Otaku?

Ed: Well I liked the taste since I was a kid.

Sonia: It's meant to be eaten with fruits. Here I got something way better than that shit... (Gets up and grabs some chips and salsa.) It's better than what he likes. but it's all I got around here.

 **[Everyone gets some chips and continue to play.]**

Ed: I'm still going for the powder.

Sonia: It's ancient ya dork!

Ed: I know but they don't expire I hope.

Sonia: Weirdo.

Alice: (Looks at a picture.) Hey Ed I didn't know you were a soldier! How cool!

Minami: (Gets up and grabs the picture.) I thought you said you weren't military.

Ed: I'm not, (points at the picture.) that's my older brother from when he graduated from the Navy's boot camp.

Rei: You have a brother Ed?

Ed: Yeah.

Ms. Shizuka: (Stands up and looks at the picture.) Oh wow you look so much like him! How old is you're cute brother?

Ed: He's 28 a Master at Arms for the Navy and part of an anti terrorism group, and I don't know where he is. Last I heard he was in Iraq with his group. (Gets up and heads towards the kitchen.) He loves what he does since he was my age he left to join the Navy and hasn't been back since. This is his second tour.

Takashi: (Getting up and heading towards the kitchen with Ed.) Hey Ed can we talk?

Ed: Sure. (Gets out a knife.)

Takashi: (Looks at the knife in Ed's hand.) Uhm about what happened in L.A. are you mad?

Ed: (Putting down the knife.) Look I'm not mad I just... You should have told Rei about it is all.

Takashi: I didn't think you or Saeko would hit it off.

Ed: I didn't think you were such a ladies man either but why didn't you tell Rei?

Takashi: I didn't know how to approach her about it I didn't want to lose her... again.

Ed: Dude what you did was fucked up, but with time she'll forgive ya.

Takashi: And Saeko?

Ed: (Looking at Saeko on the couch.) Yeah she made a mistake but I guess it was all in the mood when you two were alone. Maybe you were thinking about Rei and Saeko about someone she liked before all of this. I can't stay mad at her how can I? Besides I made her a promise and I'm intent on keeping it to my last breath.

Takashi: I get what you're trying to tell me Ed. But how do I get Rei to forgive me and Saeko faster?

Umiko: (Walking into the kitchen.) What are you two talking about?

Takashi: Nothing mom.

Umiko: (Looking at Ed.) Soldier boy what were you two talking about?

Ed: Well, Takashi is worried about what happened in L.A.

Umiko: Takashi, if you and Miss. Busujima want Rei's forgiveness and trust I suggest you both prove it to her. I know it was all in the fact you both tried to comfort each other when you both were alone. It was all a mistake.

Takashi: That's kinda what Ed just said to me mom.

Ed: Time will heal all wounds.

Umiko: What we all need is to forget about it for a while and everything would return back to the way it was.

Takashi: Ok Mom, tomorrow we should go and find some supplies and help Sonia out.

Saya: Hey Otaku we need more chips and dip!

Rei: Saya keep it down they might hear you out their.

Sonia: (Walks towards the kitchen.) Ed can you get more chips they're right next to you. (Looks at Saeko on the couch.) Hey how come you're not over their having fun?

Ed: Leave her alone Sonia she's just tired.

Saeko: (Looks at Sonia.) Yeah I'm just tired from all the driving we had to do to get here. Nothing to worry about Sonia. (Looks back down to her hands on her lap.)

Sonia: More like you have a lot on your mind, need to talk?

Saeko: (Looks up at Sonia.) I do have something running in my mind... (Looking at Ed and Takashi.)

Sonia: (Noticing Saeko.) What did Ed do?

Saeko: Can I tell you in another room? (Getting up.)

Sonia: Yeah follow me. (Looks at Ed angrily.) If you did something Ed I'm gonna kick your ass once I get out.

 **[Sonia and Saeko both head towards a room.]**

Sonia: What going on with you and Ed? Did he do something to you? If he did I'll take care of him for you like I just told him.

Saeko: You don't have to he didn't do anything to me. It's more like what I did to him...

Sonia: I don't understand, What do you mean by that?

Saeko: Komuro and I had a moment in Japan before I meet Ed. And it's eating me up, it not only ruined how I feel about Ed, but it also affected the relationship with Komuro and Rei.

Sonia: Let me guess you and Komuro were dating and...

Saeko: No Komuro and I weren't dating but we did have a moment and I couldn't hold it in anymore so I told Komuro how I felt and Rei overheard what I told him and so did everyone else. But I also have feeling for Ed now more than before but what I did is getting in the way.

Sonia: Rei is?

Saeko: Rei is Komuro's girlfriend you were sitting next to her.

Sonia: So You feel guilty about everything and you don't know what to do huh?

Saeko: Yeah, and I need help. I like Ed so much, he saved me and the rest countless times but Komuro has also helped me in my darkest time.

Sonia: Did you and Ed talk about it? He seems fine.

Sonia: We did but I still feel bad about it all.

Sonia: Did you say sorry to Rei? I noticed you and her don't talk much to each other.

Saeko: She said it will take time but she's still angry about it.

Sonia: Like Rei said with time she will learn to forgive, but are you sure you're about the feelings you have with Komuro or do you like Ed more?

Saeko: They told me it was all in the moment. And I'm getting the feeling it all was and I...

Sonia: Look, by the sounds of it, it does sound like mixed emotions and bad timing but all I have to say is Ed is one hell of a good guy, he would do anything to keep the girl he loves as happy as he can, "even if it means giving up his life just for her to live." He told me that a long time ago back in high school. (Opens the door.) But for know Saeko keep calm get your mind out of those thoughts and enjoy we are all still in one piece. Oh if you really like Ed I suggest you tell him soon, it could help you and Komuro in fixin' the problem

Saeko: (Looks at Sonia as she closes the door.) Ed... I think I do love you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Memories of a loser. Pt. 1**

 **5 Years ago.**

Police officer: Alright Mr. Hernandez the charges have been dropped and you now have a clear record. And the "victim" now the perp was detained but his father paid bail. I suggest to avoid any contact with him and his family they still believe you are guilty and that you put all the blame on the perp somehow.

Ed: Then what do I do. Once I get back to school William will get me either their or after school.

Police officer: We have asked the school to put you in a somewhat of a protective custody, you will be attending school but in a private classroom and you will be leaving either early or later than the suspect.

Ed: Yeah like that's going to work.

Police officer: If it makes you feel better we will be having a uniformed officer stay before and after school to keep an eye out.

Ed: Well that helps a little. And what do I do when he does attack me and you guys aren't their?

Police officer: Just call us up and we will be their as fast as possible. If possible take as much of a beating and we can charge him with assault and battery.

 **[Ed's house.]**

Ed: (On the phone.) That's what the police told me dad.

Gabriel: What!? Thats bull shit you're their with you're mom alone what the fuck is calling the cops going to do when they find you or were we live!? The cops are going to find... Look just take care of yourself and your mother, I'll be back in a week or so.

Ed: Ok dad, take care. Bye.

Gabriel: Bye Ed.

Ed: (Hangs up the phone.) Fuck, (Looks outside the window.) William already knows where we live sooner or later he's going to be here. We'll I'll see tomorrow at school.

 **[Dixon High School. Lunch.]**

Tania: (Sits down next to Ed and Sonia.) Hey guys how are ya!?

Sonia: Hey good lookin'! Fine you?

Tania: Ugh, man these classes are murder, how are you doing Ed?

Ed: Good and you Tania?

Tania: Fine now. (Smiles at Ed and she sits next to him.)

Sonia: Are you guys ready for prom?

Tania: (Snuggles next to Ed.) Oh yeah I'm going with this lovable lug here.

Sonia: Ed you finally had the balls to ask her to senior prom?

Ed: Yeah, sorry Sonia.

Sonia: Lucky dog. Well I'll just hang with you guys on Saturday then. It's going to be super fun hangin' with my two best friends!

Tania: Ed did you get a nice suit?

Ed: Yeah me and my mom went to pick one out on Sunday.

Sonia: (Looks behind Ed and Tania.) Don't look now Ed, but asshole's approaching.

William: Well well it looks like this dip shit found a date.

Sergio: Looks like it bro. (Grabs Ed's soda.) I'll take that from ya.

Tania: Hey give it back to him! (Gets up.)

Ed: Tania no let go. (Grabs her hand.)

William: Yeah bitch, listen to this little shit! I don't know why you didn't go with me a REAL man! Oh well I got someone way better looking to go with me… and I might get lucky too!

Ed: (Gets up and confronts William.) Hey don't you dare call her a bitch again!

William: *POW! (Punches Ed.) Shut up fuck nut! Just because the cops didn't send you to jail doesn't mean you're out of my sights! I'll get you bitch, one way or another. And you're cunt here just dropped the ball once she said yes to going to prom with you.

Sonia: (Gets up from the table.) Why don't you leave us alone!

William: Shut it you Russian whore, before you get on my bad side too!

Sergio: (Pours the rest of the soda on Ed's shirt.) Ha ha! I'm done with this. (Throws the can at Ed.) Watch your back pussy.

Ed: (Whispers.) No, you watch your back.

Sergio: What you say!?

William: Latter Sergio we got a teach comin' this way. I Know where you live so watch out. (William and Sergio both walk out.)

Tania: (Grabs a rag and helps clean Ed's shirt off.) Those assholes, they ruined your shirt Ed.

Ed: Don't worry it's an old shirt Tania.

Sonia: Fuckin' hate William and his cock suckers. (Sits back down.)

Tania: I do to and his new girlfriend she's been giving me trouble ever since they started dating.

Sonia: What who is she!?

Tania: Some girl named Jacky, William started dating her ever since I said no to going to prom with him. And she made it her goal to mess with me.

Ed: He asked you to prom?

Tania: Yeah, but I don't date assholes who treat girls like objects they can show off to their so called friends.

Sonia: What has Jacky been doing to you Tania?

Tania: Just making up rumors about me. I'll just ignore them I'll be fine Sonia don't do anything stupid OK? All she wants is attention.

Sonia: Fine. But once she lays a hand on you I'll be there to fuck her up.

Ed: Don't worry Tania we know their fake, let's just focus on prom OK?

 **[Saturday Prom night. The students all gathered around the stage as a teacher hands the microphone to Jacky.]**

Jacky: (On the stage.) Thank you everybody for naming me the queen along side my king... William! But before we leave tonight let us focus on… (A picture of Tania appears on a screen behind Jacky.) Tania! This girl here has one big secret that I think everyone should know!

 **[Everyone begins to whisper and murmur to one another.]**

Tania: What!?

Ed: Don't listen Tania she's bull shitting you.

Jacky: (Looks at a person in the back room.) Please next picture so we can show you all her little secret. (A picture of Tania with a man appear.)

Tania: What!?

William: Tania is not what everyone thinks she is! She is known as the school whore! and I we have more proof! (He clicks a remote and more pictures appear on the screen of Tania and multiple boys and men.)

 **[Everyone starts to gasp and look at Tania and start to murmur about her again.]**

Teacher: (Runs up on the stage to turn off the screen.) William stop this turn it off!

Tania: (Runs out of the room.)

Ed: Tania! (Runs right behind Tania.)

Sonia: Wait Ed! (Runs next to Ed and they both run out of the room.)

Sergio: Ed is dating the town whore!

 **[Everyone looks at Ed. Outside.]**

Tania: (Next to her car.) I'm not a slut. (Gets into her car.) That was just a party, I didn't know what happened.

Ed: Tania! Wait please! (Tania drives off.) Fuck.

Sonia: C'mon Ed we need to catch up to her! (Runs to her car.)

Tania: (Drives into the town.) I'm not a slut, They ruined my night with Ed and Sonia, My life... (Looks up.) the train is coming... (She steps on the gas and heads towards the train tracks.) how could they have found those pictures of me at the party? Who took them?

Sonia: (Points.) There's Tania!

Ed: No she's heading towards the track. (Looks as a train approaches.) Step on it Sonia she's going to kill her self!

Tania: (Stops right in front of the train.) I'm sorry Ed I can't take this anymore! (Tears roll down her cheek.) I love you… but I can't live like this…

*SCCCCRRRRREEEEEECCCCCH! *CRASH!

 **[The train screeches and hits Tania's car. Sonia and Ed stop in front of the tracks.]**

Ed: (Steps out of the car.) TANIA!

Sonia: (Gets out and runs up to the tracks.) NOOOO!

 **[Two weeks later. Tania's Funeral.]**

Ed: (Looking at Tania's casket. Ed places his hand on the casket.) Tania... (A tear rolls off of Ed's cheek.)

Sonia: Ed? (Grabs Ed by the shoulders.) I know. (Begins to cry.) She was our best friend what they did to her is wrong but, we can get through this... We need to be behind each others back.

Ed: (Whisper to himself.) _They will pay._

Sonia: What?

Ed: (Wipes his eyes.) She's in a better place I know it. (Looks up and see's William and Jacky in their car.) The fucker has the balls to show up here. He wants to see me suffer... He ain't going to get the pleasure...

William: (In his car.) Oh man he's mad HAHAHA! We did it Jacky were breaking that little shit, I hope he commits suicide like that bitch of his did.

Jacky: This is awesome a little more he will either kill himself or lose it, we should spread rumors about him trying to shoot up the school maybe the cops will arrest him for sure this time. Hey do you have my phone? I don't know where it's at. (Looking around for her phone in the car.)

William: No I haven't maybe you left it at home?

Jacky: (Looks at Ed.) I think I did. Man he's really angry let's get out of here William.

 **[Ed's house.]**

Andrea: Ed, Are you OK?

Ed: I'm fine mom, when are you guys leaving?

Gabriel: Tonight, sorry Ed but your grandmother needs our help she can't get any better so we will visit her in Mexico, once we get there I'll call you and give you the hospital's number so you can call us. Ok?

Ed: That's fine.

Andrea: Are you going to be fine without us here?

Gabriel: He's old enough Andrea, Besides he knows what to do if anything happens. Here are the rules Ed. We know you just lost Tania so you can go and help out her mom and family just be back before 9pm is that clear?

Ed: Yes sir.

Andrea: Also don't forget to call in from work so they know what's happening ok?

Ed: Yes mom.

Gabriel: Let's go before we miss our flight Andrea. Bye Ed take care now ya here? (Gabriel and Andrea both leave.)

Ed: (Looking outside as his parents leave in a taxi.) William will pay... (Gets out Jacky's phone.) and so will Jacky... (Types a message to William.) first we send him a little message to meet at the park for some "fun"... now we send it to him... Bingo. Now the plan is a go... (Ed walks towards his room and grabs a black sweater and heads towards a wooden bat on the floor.)

 **[Dixon Hall Park. 2215 Hrs.]**

William: Where is Jacky? She said to meet her here at 10. *vrrrrm. vrrrrm. (Opens his cell phone.) I'm on my way just set the blanket and get ready for some fun... Oh yeah I'm getting laid tonight. *vrrrrm vrrrrm. I see you now, close your eyes I'm wearing something sexy for you so don't ruin the surprise... Hell yeah. (Closes his eyes.)

Ed: (Walks towards William.)

William: I hear you baby, can I open my eyes now?

Ed: (Steps closer towards William.)

William: Babe? (Opens his eyes and turns to see Ed.) What the fuck!

Ed: (Grips the bat and lifts it over William's head and swings it on William's head and strikes him.) *CRAAACK!

William: (Falls on the floor.) *Uhhmmff (Turns around to see Ed.) Uh!? YOU!? CRAAAAACK! STOP! *SPLAT! PLEASE! FWAMP! AAAAAAHHHH! FWUMP CRACK! THWOMP! CRACK! SNAAAAAP!

Ed: *CRAAAAACK! WHAAAM! WHAAAM! CRAAAACK! SLAT! (The bat is seen and blood is dripping from it. Walks away from the body.)

 **[Police lights are seen and a tarp is covering a body on the grass.]**

Detective: Do we have any leads or witnesses?

Police Officer: No all we know is the victim's name. William Cortez, a high school senior from Dixon High played in the varsity team and was one of the popular kids at the school. It looks like he was at the park past his curfew and he was just in the wrong place and time.

Detective: Any motive for him being here late at night alone?

Police Officer: Not that we know of, maybe just walking and was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Detective: (Kneels down to inspect the body.) What's missing from the body?

Police Officer: His wallet, Cell phone and some cash he had on his person. But his keys were still in his pocket so looks like the perp came here in a car. He was mobil for sure.

Detective: (Looks at Jacky and William's parents.) Is that the victim's family?

Police Officer: Well the girl is his girlfriend. Her name is Jacky Jimenez and the rest are his family.

Detective: Hmm. I think they should be escorted away. This might be too much for them to take in. (Signals for an officer to escort the family away.) Who found him? *Click. (Taking a photo.)

Police Officer: A passer by was walking his dog, when the dog got loose the dog ran towards the body. That's when we got the call at 5:39 am.

Detective: OK. we'll take it from here officer thank you. (Looking at the body.)

 **[Ed's house. 0700 Hrs. the next day.]**

Ed: (Putting his clothes in a black bag and wrapping the bat in plastic.)

*Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ed: (Picks up the phone.) Hello?

Andrea: Hey Ed how are you doing?

Ed: Fine mom. Just cleaning a mess I made.

Andrea: Well, we just arrived in Mexico, I forgot to mention did you want anything since we're over here?

Ed: Nah, but if I think of something I'll let you know. Thanks mom.

Andrea: OK just call your grandma's house we'll be there tomorrow.

Ed: Gotcha mom, tell everyone I said hi.

Andrea: Yeah I'll let them know... oh you're dad said take care. Alright we're going to let you go take care Ed. Bye

Ed: Bye mom. (Hangs up the phone.) Fuck... (Leans on the wall and slides down.) What did I do? But I... did it for Tania... I did the right thing... Right? I did. He pushed me to far... I. *Vrrrrrm Vrrrrrm Vrrrrrm (Answers his cell phone.) Hello?

Sonia: Ed!? Did you hear what happened?

Ed: (Walking towards his room.) Nah, what?

Sonia: William was murdered last night the cops are all over Hall Park.

Ed: Oh shit, really? Did they catch who killed him? (Sits down on his bed.)

Sonia: No. they're still investigating it's on the news right now. (Looks at her T.V.) It's going as the first murder in Dixon since that random murder that happened back in '05 by the new pulte homes.

Ed: (Turns on the T.V.) Shit, the news is saying it was a mugging turn into a murder.

Sonia: Yeah I just heard that, man that's rough. I wonder how his family and Jacky are doing right now.

Ed: Well he got what he deserved Sonia. Karma's a bitch.

Sonia: Ed how can you say that!? No one deserves to die like that. Don't say things like that.

Ed: C'mon Sonia how can you defend him? Him and Jacky were the ones who pushed. (Ed gets up and walks towards the bag on the floor and stares at it.)

Sonia: Don't say it Ed I know, but it's still wrong for you to say that. That's not like you to say things like that.

Ed: Sorry Sonia, you're right but you know what they say Sonia, Life's a bitch then you die.

Sonia: Ed?

Ed: Yeah?

Sonia: Nevermind... I have to go now I'll see ya on Monday.

Ed: See ya Sonia... (Looking at the bags on the floor.) I better get rid of this, better burn it… (Looks at his hands and falls to his knees and punches the ground.) *THUMP! AAAAAAAARGH! TANIA! WHY! WHY YOU! (Gets up and looks into a mirror and sees his reflection.) AAAAAAGH! *CRASH! (Ed punches the mirror and breaks it.) How can I face this pain! All I'm trying to do is live my mother fucking life!

 **[Monday Dixon High School yard. 0900 Hrs.]**

Principal: I gathered all of you today for a moment of silence for William Cortez and for Tania Lopez. As You all know William was tragically taken away from us this weekend and Tania two weeks ago. As for all of you I would like to let you know in remembrance of William Cortez and Tania Figueroa, we will have two plaques made to honor them both. I ask all of you if you can please help the families in their time of need. Now let's lower our heads and take a moment of silence...

 **[The students and teacher all return back to their classes.]**

Ed: (Walks back to his class.)

Jacky: (Stops right in front of Ed.) I know you did it… You psychotic fat fuck!

Ed: (Looks at her.) What are you talking about!?

Jacky: Don't play fucking games with me you fat bastard! You killed William!

 **[Everyone around looks at Jacky and Ed as she screams at Ed.]**

Jacky: You couldn't live it down that we told everyone the truth about Tania! You killed him in revenge for that slut Tania!

Ed: Don't you ever call her a slut! You crazy bitch! I was at my house all fucking night!

Jacky: You're lying! (Sergio grabs Jacky.)

Ed: C'mon Why would I get from killing him? His death won't bring back Tania.

Sergio: Jacky stop it, this shit can't even fight, how the hell is he going to kill William? William would've kicked his ass before he could've landed a hit on him.

Jacky: I know he did it... He planned it or something... I know it.

Sergio: Jacky! He's fucking fat and out of shape! He can't even hit hard! Just drop it! (Looks at Ed.) Get out of here.

Ed: Psycho bitch. (Walks away.)

Sonia: Ed! (Walks up to Ed.) What was that about?

Ed: She's gone off the deep end. She thinks I killed William. Crazy bitch. *Vrrrrrm Vrrrrrm. (Opens his phone.)

Sonia: (Looks at Ed.) Yeah she must be losing it, I don't blame her. Who was it?

Ed: My parents they heard about what happened. Vrrrrrm. Vrrrrrm. And their worried about me. They think this could all go into my head.

Sonia: What? Worried about what? You had nothing to do with this.

Ed: Their coming home early. And they want me to pick them up this Thursday in San Francisco.

Sonia: Do you want me to go with you?

Ed: Please I don't know much of San Fran. I might get lost.

Sonia: What about your job you've already missed so much days they're going to fire you if you call in again.

Ed: Fuck that job I can't stand the manager anymore. Besides I have to pick up my parents.

Sonia: Well just pick me up and I'll go with you. (Walks to her class.) I'll see you after school I'll treat you to some burgers and a shake.

Ed: (Opens the door to his class room.) hope you have enough money to afford me. Hehe. Se ya Sonia.

 **[One week later. At the Dixon Police Department.]**

Investigator Cordova: We'll Mr. Hernandez We brought you and your son here to let you both know that we have a fellow classmate of Edward's accusing him of being involved in William's murder.

Gabriel: That's impossible Ed was at home that night we saw him before we left.

Investigator Cordova: Yes that's what he told me as well, besides Edward here doesn't have any previous record and he's a straight A student with no detentions or expulsions, and my problem is not him but William's parents. They have grown to believe he did it and they have said if he isn't found guilty they'll take matters in their hands. Which bring up my attention.

Ed: So they want to kick my ass?

Gabriel: You can't let them Officer. If they even show up to my house I will defend Ed at any cost.

Investigator Cordova: And you have all the right to do so Mr. Hernandez, and as for Edward he is free to go I don't see how he could have done it. He has interest in helping others not taking a person's life. (Gets up and opens the door.) keep in touch if anything happens, OK? Here is my number if you have suspicion of seeing the Cortez's near your home give us a call, but I recommend in getting a gun for home defense Mr. Hernandez. You can't trust us in defending your family 24/7 shit can hit the fan in a matter of minutes and a regular police officer takes an average of 5-10 minutes to respond to the call.

Gabriel: Thank you Officer. (Steps out of the room.) But I don't need a gun to defend my family. A gun is only used by the military, Police and cowards.

 **[Gabriel and Ed exit the police station and enter their car.]**

Ed: What now dad? Their looking for me and I didn't do anything.

Gabriel: Fuck, I've spent enough money in going to Mexico, but I don't want you to get hurt... so you're going to Mexico for some time do you understand?

Ed: Dad? But you've spent enough money on going and...

Gabriel: No, I don't want to hear it you're going right after you graduate, got it? Besides your brother bought you the ticket and he sent you $2000 for supplies while you're over their. He doesn't want you to get hurt. So you're going to Mexico and that's that understood?

Ed: Yes sir. (Looking out the window.)

Gabriel: Also he's coming home for a month's leave. So if the Cortez's do come by both me and your brother can handle them.

 **5 months later. La Piedad Michoacán, Mexico.**

Ed: (Sitting down on the sidewalk.) What the fuck did I do? I Fucked up badly... I screwed my life up... *SPLASH! (A car passes by and splashes Ed with dirty water.) Shit. (Getting up.) Yeah my life sucks... (Closes his eyes and has a flash back of William's body on the grass and Tania's grave.) I remember everything!

Mr. Castellanos: (Driving down the road and he notices the driver splashes Ed with water from the road.) Hey pull over... I think you just wet a young man over their. (He opens the door.) I'm truly sorry young man. (Takes out a rag and gives it to Ed.)

Ed: Thanks. (Takes the rag and cleans himself.) don't worry it's fine my day can't... Hey you speak English.

Mr. Castellanos: Why yes I studied English my business does require me speaking it. (Looks at Ed as he looks down.) Hey are you OK?

Ed: (Finishes Cleaning his shirt.) It's just that I fucked up my life I can't get a job, I left my friends in the U.S. and... well there's too much shit in my mind sir, and I don't know what to do.

Mr. Castellanos: Well son you look like a great young man, since my driver here did ruin your clothes hows about I offer you a job? I'm in need of a new employee.

Ed: A job!? Really?

Mr. Castellanos: Yes. Are you any good with kids around the ages of eight and sixteen? I need a bodyguard for them, you look like you can handle it. I'll pay you good money.

Ed: Well I'm great with Kids sir. But I don't know a thing about being a bodyguard besides I'm out of shape.

Mr. Castellanos: I'll handle that son all you have to do is accept. (Extends his hand.) Do we have a deal? I'll pay you well and give you a place to stay and anything you need..

Ed: (Extends his hand.) Deal. But you don't have to give me a place to stay I.

Mr. Castellanos: Well We might need you 24/7 son. So I'll give you the one of our bodyguard's room. He's been with us for a long time so I think it's time for him to retire. And I need you to be to his level of experience or more. is that clear son?

Ed: It's a deal sir! Thank you so much Mr.?

Mr. Castellanos: Jose Castellanos and your name son?

Ed: Eduardo Hernandez sir it's a pleasure Mr. Castellanos.

Mr. Castellanos: It's a pleasure son now let's go get you some fresh clothes and tomorrow we begin your training. (Gets into the car.) Get inside son were getting you out of here.

Ed: (Opens the door and gets inside the car.) Thank you Mr. Castellanos. Where are we going?

Mr. Castellanos: Were going to one of my client's shops. we need to get you measured and fitted into your new uniform. (Looks at the drive.) Juan can you take us to the shop?

Juan: Yes sir (Pulls out of the curb.)

Ed: The shop sir?

Mr. Castellanos: The Shop is where is I supply my new employees to their suits and gear. It's 20 minutes away. After that we're going to the armorer get you a new gun and you shot a gun before son?

Ed: Yes sir, I go to a shooting range every once in awhile in California.

Mr. Castellanos: Oh are you any good?

Ed: Well I've only shoot at a target maybe 40 feet away and my groupings are OK.

Mr. Castellanos: Well I can hire someone to teach you if you want.

Ed: OK. but I might have someone in mind if you don't mind.

Mr. Castellanos: Not a problem.

 **[The Shop.]**

Mr. Castellanos: Hola Julian, It's been a long time.

Julian: Hola Mr. Castellanos... ah I see you brought me a new face, damn you're tall kid. How tall are you?

Ed: 6 foot sir.

Julian: Well I'll be damned. Please remove your coat so I can measure you.

Ed: (Removes his coat.)

Mr. Castellanos: Can you make him a suit and two vest Julian?

Julian: Yes Mr. Castellanos, The basic suit? Damn son it looks like you've lost weight.

Ed: Yeah I blame the stress I have.

Mr. Castellanos: Yes black with a white undershirt, as for the vests make one a hidden one for events and military grade vest for when he's out guarding the house.

Julian: Yes sir alright kid step right over here (Points to a small stage.) and raise your arms for me...

 **[20 minutes pass.]**

Julian: Well I think I got the measurements and I got you the vest you can take right now if you like or pick them up when you come for the suit. You're choice.

Mr. Castellanos: We'll take the vest now and come latter for the suit, how much?

Julian: That's $3500 pesos for the suit with the discount and $1200 for the vests... so $4700 Pesos.

Mr. Castellanos: OK put it on my tab Julian.

Julian: Yes sir.

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo how does the vests fit you?

Ed: Fine sir, but why the military vest?

Mr. Castellanos: Well you never know son, let's go we need to get you your guns and ammo. Thanks again Julian. (Walks out of the building.)

Ed: (Follows Mr. Castellanos.) Sir, why are you spending so much? I mean you just spent $4700 on this and who knows how much the gun and the ammo is going to cost.

Mr. Castellanos: Look son I rather spend the money for good protection than risk the lives of my family. I have many enemies thanks to my father and brother.

Ed: If you don't mind me asking sir, what did they do?

Mr. Castellanos: (The driver opens the car door.) You see, my father was a big Narco in this area. He dealed with hard core drugs, kidnappings and he messed with the smaller Narcos to get to the position he was in, until he was arrested and sent to his death by a corrupt officer, upon his death my younger brother and I were contacted by my father's right hand man. He told us that I was appointed as the new leader but I turned down the offer and I left to make my money the honest way but my brother being the power hungry ass hole he is he took it, and he made thing worse for our family and he got more enemies for us both. So that's why I need to spend the money on my guards so they know their safe and their checks are big enough for them to not leave.

Ed: Well sir you have my word I will make sure you and your family are kept safe.

Mr. Castellanos: I'm glad to hear that son. (Looks up.) Were here. Once inside the shop take your pick on any guns you like and grab the ammo too.

 **[The armoury.]**

Ed: (Looks at a Glock 17.) This one sir it's like the one I shoot at the range.

Mr. Castellanos: Take it and get extra magazines for it if you like. And pick a rifle, do you like the AK?

Ed: Well the AK is a good gun but I prefer the Galil, sir (Points at the gun.)

Mr. Castellanos: (Looks at Julian.) Let him see the gun.

(Julian grabs the Galil SAR and hands it to Ed.)

Ed: Damn this thing is kinda heavy

Mr. Castellanos: Any red dot sight or grips for it?

Ed: Uh a sight would be nice.

Julian: Sorry, I don't have the mount for it, how about a pistol to go along side it? (Picks up a PT101 AF.) How about a Brazilian pistol? It's a 40 light and fast. In my opinion an upgrade to the Beretta 92 by re locating the safety to the frame and not on the slide.

Mr. Castellanos: Good take 7 mags and two extra for the pistol and let's get home son. Also if you need any gun fixed or made this is the place you go to and just add it to my tab you seem like you like weapons so this is your personal go to area for any weapons needs son.

 **[Castellanos residence.]**

Ana: Daddy's back! (Runs down the stairs and out the door.) Daddy!

Mr. Castellanos: Hola Ana! (Hugs Ana and picks her up.) Ed let's go inside.

Ed: (Gets off the car.) Yes sir.

Nicholas: Dad uhh... who's this?

Mr. Castellanos: (Looks at Ed.) This is Eduardo he will be replacing Alejandro.

Nicholas: Isn't he a bit young dad?

Mr. Nicholas: He might be young, but you respect your elders Nicholas he's older than you.

Nicholas: Yes sir. (Extends his hand.) Hey I'm Nicholas but you can call me Nick if you want.

Ed: (Grabs Nicholas' hand.) Pleasure, You can call me Ed.

Ana: Ed? How old are you?

Ed: I'm 18 little lady.

Nicholas: You're only 18!? Man you look like you can be our older brother. Hahaha.

Mr. Nicholas: Well Ed you can stay in Alejandro's old room we will contact the trainer you requested tomorrow for you to start as soon as possible.

Ed: Yes sir.

Mrs. Castellanos: Jose! Jose! (She steps out of the house and goes towards the group.) Oh you brought a young man with you? Hello I'm Gloria.

Ed: I'm Ed ma'am. It's a pleasure.

Mrs. Castellanos: Well let's not all stand here let's go inside and have lunch before it gets cold.

 **[Everyone goes inside the house.]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Memories of a loser. Pt. 2**

 **One Year later. Leon, Mexico.**

Ed: (Standing in front of a car.) Sir. (Opens the door to the car.) Ma'am, please we need to go I got info that Nicholas' car was followed again this time by a brown sedan. (Closes the door and goes into the driver side of the car.)

Mr. Castellanos: Damn it, did anyone get the plates or take a look at the driver?

Ed: No sir, it has tinted windows (Starts the car up.) We will stay vigilant sir, nothing to worry about.

Mrs. Castellanos: Thank you Eduardo.

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo can you pass me the medicine I'm starting to get a headache.

Ed: (Grabs a bottle and hands it to Mr. Castellanos.) Here you go sir.

Mr. Castellanos: Thank you.

Mrs. Castellanos: And what about Ana is she fine Eduardo?

Ed: Yes ma'am the last time I checked she was at home. I got extra men watching the perimeter as we speak.

Mrs. Castellanos: (Looks outside the window.) Good, I can't stand to think about anything happening to my children.

Ed: I understand ma'am (Looks into the rearview mirror.)

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo. I would like for you and the rest to keep up the investigation on this brown sedan if it even gets close to the estate I don't want it to make it out is that clear?

Ed: (Looks again at the rear view mirror.)

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo? Did you... Eduardo.

Ed: Sir we got a car following us. (Looks back at the road.)

Mrs. Castellanos: Where? (Tries to look back.)

Ed: Don't look back, I don't want them to think we know that they're following us (Takes out his PT101 AF custom.)

Mr. Castellanos: Can you get them off our backs?

Ed: I tried sir. Might need to take drastic measures, hang on just incase.

Mrs. Castellanos: I'm scared Jose.

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo if they get close let them have it.

Ed: Yes sir. *Cla-Clank! (Loads the pistol. Looks back and the car speeds up.) Hold on. (Steps on the gas and speeds down the road.)

 **[The car speeds up and hit the car.]**

Ed: Shit! (Looks back and the car is pulling up to his side.) Duck down!

 **[A man pulls out a gun and fires at Ed.]**

*Ratatatata *CRASH! THUMP THUMP! THUAMP! THUD! THUD!

Mr. Castellanos: Ed! Kill the bastards!

 **[Ed Rams their car and fires at the driver. The driver is hit in the arm and the car hits a building.]**

Ed: (Stops the car and gets out of the car.) Stay here I need to check if their dead.

 **[The gunman steps out of the car followed by the driver.]**

Ed: (Fires his pistol.) *Pop Pop Pop Pop. (He kills the driver and wounds the gunman.)

 **[The gunman falls and looks back at Ed.]**

Gunman: *No por favor! (Turns to crawl away.) * **No please!**

Ed: (Aims his pistol and kills the gunman.) *Pop Pop Pop Clink cling.

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo! We need to get home now!

Ed: (Turns around and runs towards the car.)

 **Two days latter...**

Mrs. Castellanos: OK, Ana once you get back from school, me and your father will go to your ballet class so we can watch you. Ok?

Ana: Will Nicholas and Edward be their? (Grabbing her backpack.)

Mrs. Castellanos: Nicholas has soccer practice and Eduardo is taking him. Maybe next time sweetie.

Ana: OK mom. (Hugs Mrs. Castellanos.) Bye mom I love you!

Mrs. Castellanos: Bye Ana. (Looks at Nicholas as he walks down the stairs with Ed.) Are you ready for class Nicholas?

Nicholas: Yes mom. (He kisses Mrs. Castellanos and he leaves with Ed.)

Mrs. Castellanos: Eduardo once you get back can you take me to the center of town to do some shopping?

Ed: Yes ma'am I'll just drop of Nicholas and I'll be back.

Mrs. Castellanos: Eduardo Are you sure Roberto can take Ana? I feel safer if you took her.

Ed: She will be fine ma'am, he's one of our finest guards nothing to worry about.

Mrs. Castellanos: You're right I'm just paranoid about the other day is all. I'll see you in a bit Eduardo. (Walks away.)

Ed: I'll be right back ma'am.

 **[5 blocks away. Tires screech and a car hits another in a street corner.]**

Mr. Castellanos: How did this happen? (Looks at his men then at Ed.) HOW!?

Ed: Sir. I will get to the bottom of this I swear to you.

Mr. Castellanos: (Begins to tear up.) I want you to find Ana… She has… *SLAM! (The door opens and a bodyguard is thrown to the floor.)

Juan: Tell then you bastard!

Ed: What's going on!?

Juan: This son of a bitch is a rat! He gave info to the kidnappers! (Takes out his pistol and aims it at the man.) Tell them!

Julian: All right ok! I told them what times the family left and what routes they take!

Ed: (Grabs the man by the shirt and lifts him up.) Who is it!? Who took Ana!

Julian: He will kill me if I tell you who he is!

Ed: (Looks at Mr. Castellanos.)

Mr. Castellanos: Do it.

Ed: With pleasure. *Thwack! (Ed head buts the man.)

 **[Ed's men take Julian into Ed's armory.]**

Julian: (Wakes up to see Ed near a table.) What are you doing? Where are we?

Ed: Well, well your awake. Your in a very dangerous place. My armory. (Turns to a small table and removes a tarp off of the table.)

Julian: (He looks at the table and sees an array of tools and knives.) Ok ok! I… did it ok but I don't know much.

Ed: l know that this man payed you $5,000 just for the times they left the house. And an extra $5,000 if you escorted her to their hideout.

Julian: Please I needed the money, I needed to help my family.

Ed: Hmm what family? You may be new but I read your files you don't have any.

Julian: Please I have a girlfriend who I'm going to marry soon! I needed the money for us!

Ed: *THUMP! (Slams his fist onto the table.) So you gave info… No you helped get Ana get taken away from this family!

Julian: Please don't!

Ed: (Picks up a blow torch and lights it.) Your gonna talk and give me everything you know my way. (Brings the torch close to Julian's hand.)

Julian: Please he didn't tell me who he was! Aaaargh! (Ed puts the flame onto his hand.)

Ed: Bull shit! Tell me who he is! (Removes the flame.)

Julian: I told you I don't… *Fwap! (Ed punches him.)

Ed: I've got all day!

Julian: He gave me directions and the money… That's it!

Ed: (Grabs a bag of small nails an Opens the bag.)

Julian: What are those for?

Ed: (Grabs Julian's mouth and forces it open and pours the nails into his mouth and tapes his mouth close.)

Julian: Hmmmf! (Shakes his head signaling "No".)

Ed: If your smart you won't swallow. *FWAP! FWAP! Thwack! (Ed punches Julian until blood drips from his mouth and nose.)

Julian: HMMMMF!

Ed: (Removes the tape from Julian's mouth.)

Julian: *Bluargh! (He spits out blood and nails from his mouth.) Ah Please he will kill me if I say more!

Ed: (Grabs a machete and aims it a Julian's fore arm.) Unless you tell me how he is, you better get use to not using your arm.

Julian: Please no…

Ed: Oh well. (Lifts the machete up and swings.) *Thump!

Julian: ARGH! Fu… (Starts to lose consciousness.)

Ed: Oh don't fall asleep on me. (He gets out a bag of meth and injects it into Julian.) Let's give it 10 seconds ok?

Julian: Fuck!

Ed: (Twists the machete in Julian's arm and lifts it out.) Let's continue. Who is he?

Julian: I don't know! I don't know!

Ed: *Exhales. Shame. *Thwump! Thwump! Thwump! Thump! ( Ed cuts off Julian's arm off.)

Julian: (Looks at his arm as he lifts it up and to his face.) Aaah! Fuck! Ok I know his a cartel in the city!

Ed: Not good enough! (Grabs his pistol.) Tell me who!

Julian: He runs a brothel downtown that's where I meet one of his men who gave me the money! Club Death!

Ed: I think I know who runs it. Thank you Julian but your fired. (Ed Shoots Julian in the chest.)

Julian: Agh! (Looks down to see the gunshot wound.)

Ed: Don't worry that meth dripping in you will increase your heart rate and you'll bleed out. Enjoy.

 **[Ed walks out and slams the door shut behind him.]**

Mr. Castellanos: Anything?

Ed: Death Club. I need to head down there tonight. Do you know who runs it? I don't recall who does.

Mr. Castellanos: No, but I know that is a whore house. So take this. (Hands Ed a stack of money.) disguise yourself just in case someone notices you.

Ed: Yes Sir.

 **[Ed heads out into the night and into the city heading towards the club.]**

Ed: (Looks at the club.)

Woman: First time here baby?

Ed: Yes. I'm a bit nervous hehe.

Woman: Well don't be here I can introduce you to our youngest girl here. I would take you myself but I'm waiting for my food. (Points at a young girl.) She is a bit older than you but she will make you happy. What's with the case?

Ed: Thank you. It's my kinky stuff that I bought. (He walks towards the girl.) Excuse me?

Carla: Oh look at you your a handsome boy how old are you?

Ed: Uhm I'm 19.

Carla: Hmmm. I'm Carla, c'mon let's go up stairs.

Ed: Ok.

 **[Ed is taken upstairs by Carla and into a room.]**

Carla: (Begins to strip in front of Ed.) Do you like me? Do you want me?

Ed: (Looks around.) Can I ask you something?

Carla: What? (Walks up to Ed and rubs her body on Ed's.)

Ed: Who owns this place?

Carla: I don't know, but who… (Ed flashes $400 American dollars.) I think his name is Castellanos.

Ed: Ok and who is here right now?

Carla: I think it's this pimp who brings Castellanos' girls.

Ed: You were forced here?

Carla: I need money to help my parents.

Ed: Ok. (Ed takes off his jacket to reveal body armor. He puts down the suitcase on the bed and opens it.) I need you to get all the girls out in less than 5 minutes.

Carla: What are you going to do?

Ed: I need you to get out of here and take any girl that you can now. (Ed takes out an AK and two 40 round mags duct taped together.) time is ticking.

Carla: Ok.

Ed: (Looks at Carla as he puts more AK mags on his chest rig.) Find a better job. *Ka-Chank!

 **[Ed walks down as teenage girls and women all run out and men walk out to see the commotion.]**

Ed: (Aims at the men and fires.) *PRATATATATATATATAT!

Man 1: Run! (Ed shoots the man in the back as he runs.)

Guard 1: (Aims and fires at Ed.) *PRAP! PAP!

Ed: (Takes the bullets and fires at the guard.) *PRATATATAT!

Guard 2: Get the AGH! *PRATAT! (Ed kills the guard.)

Guard 3: (On the phone.) Send help we are being under attacked! *PRATATAT! (Ed shoots the man in the leg.) Fuck! (He crawls towards a door.) Shit! Shit!

Ed: (Walks over bodies towards the guard.) *Thump. (Ed Steps on the guards back.)

Guard 3: Do you know who your fucking with?!

Ed: (Points the Ak's barrel towards the guard's head.) Who?

Guard: Caste... Castellanos.

Ed: *BOOM! (Ed kills the guard.)

 **[Ed drives back into the estate and walks into Mr. Castellanos' study.]**

Ed: *Knock knock. Sir?

Mr. Castellanos: (Puts down a bottle.) Ed, tell me you found out who took my little Ana.

Ed: I do sir. (Looks away.) It's your brother.

Mr. Castellanos: (Sheds a tear.) I can't believe what I'm about to say… but it's my brother… Ed I need you to…

Carlos: (Walks in with a phone clutched in his hand.) Señor, I'm sorry but Ana has been… killed. I'm sorry. We couldn't find her location on time

Ed: (Looks up.)

Mr. Castellanos: (Looks down.) Ed… I need you to do me this one favor.

Ed: (Looks at Mr. Castellanos.) Sir.

Mr. Castellanos: Kill… Kill my fucking brother!

Ed: Sir, consider it done.

 **[A truck stops in front of a mansion.]**

Ed: Cut the lights… Remember, no one lives and no Spanish. (Puts on his balaclava.)

Roberto : (Loads an RPG-7.) *Click Boom! FWISH! BOOM!

Jorge: *PRAPAPAPAPAP! (Opens fire with a .50 cal machine gun.)

Ed: Move up! (Ed and two men move up to the house.)

 **[Gunfire erupts inside the house alongside gunfire.]**

Sebastian: (Tosses a grenade into a room.)

Woman: *Aaaah! BLAM!

 **[The grenade detonates killing the woman holding her husband in her arms.]**

Ed: *Thwuam! (Kicks open a door and fires.) *PRAPAPAPAP! (Ed kills a few Teenagers and kids inside the room.)

Alberto: (Looks inside after Ed walks away.) They were just kids Ed!

Ed: Look again. They were armed and ready to kill.

Alberto: (Takes another look to see guns near the bodies.) Like father like son. (Alberto walks away.)

Ed: Check every room and kill everyone! *PRATATATATATATAT! (Ed shoots fleeing women and men.)

Sebastian: Up the stairs.

Castellanos: (Runs towards his room.) Estela grab my rifle!

Guard: Don't Let those men advance!

 **[Ed throws a grenade up the stairs and kills the remaining guards.]**

Ed: (Walks in front of a locked door.) Knock knock… (He kicks down the door and fires.)

Castellanos: (Falls to the floor holding his arm and legs.) Damn you how did you take on all of my men?

Ed: My will to kill you for what you have done to my family. (Shoots and kills Castellanos' Wife and son.)

Castellanos: Estela! Carlos! NO! (He kneels down.)

 **[Castellanos looks at his family as they lay on the floor dead with multiple gunshots to their bodies.]**

Castellanos: You've taken everything from me what more do you want!

Ed: I want you to fear me…

 **[A henchmen watches in the shadows as Ed points his Desert Eagle to Castellanos' head and blows his head off. And runs away in fear.]**

Henchman: (Tells the story.) He was like a demon… He killed everyone in the house with the few men he brought. They took on 60 men working to guard Castellanos that night.

Man: You are telling all of us that this man is responsible for the slaughter of Castellanos and the end of his drug ring?

Henchman: You don't understand, he was no man… he was… He was like El Cucuy. (He gets up and leaves the bar.)

 **[A car pulls up next to the Henchman.]**

Ed: Hola.

Henchman: What do you want?

Ed: No one escapes me.

Henchman: Shit! El Cucuy! (Tries to pull out his pistol.)

Ed: (Opens the door and pulls out an AK47.) RATATATATATAT!

 **Dixon California. Hall Park.**

 **Present day.**

Ed: (Sitting in his car talking on his cell phone.) Yeah, so far the Masada has performed good in the urban environment it's been on rout for a day know you should get it today...When will I be testing the 7.62x39 version?... Oh I see, yeah more tests are required I guess... Well I'll let you know if something does happen to it. Thanks for letting me use the rifle. How did you get to be the select few to use it?... Cool. Well I'll let you go... Bye. (Hangs up his cell phone and looks at a letter.) Fuck how can I leave this "Job" I can't just kill people like this... (Looks up as cars start to leave the school at a fast pace.) What the fuck? Those kids are going fast I thought the... *Vrrrrrm. Vrrrrrm. (Picks up his cell phone and looks at it.) Hey Chris.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Prisoners of the Dead**

Dr. McNamara: I know what you are thinking MA1. Why on Earth is she bringing me and my men out to San Francisco for? Well the answer is simple I have a facility out here and I need you and your men to help me enter said facility and gather up my research and head to the closest C.D.C center ASAP.

Yuri: Where is that said facility Doc.?

Dr. McNamara: The Facility was a secret for a very long time none of you or even the people of San Francisco know it even exists, and it's been in plain sight since it was closed down '63.

Hayden: Where is it if it's such in plain sight?

Dr. McNamara: Alcatraz Island. The facility was built there since the prison closed. And it was funded by the illusive Illuminati. Well a small group from the Illuminati. They recruited us to research the Alien life form that were recovered from the Roswell. They had a surviving creature from the crash sight which laid dormant in Area 51 in a secured room.

Yuri: What was it?

Dr. McNamara: Well the scientists at the time tried to examine it but once a living creature got close to the containment unit it followed with hostility. So they decided to leave it alone, once left alone it went back into a dormant like state and it reawoke only when a creature appeared in it's holding the Illuminati and the U.S. Government decided to build a facility for this creature and Alcatraz was one option so they took it. And as soon as this facility was built they brought it here to further study it but no one was brave enough to study it. Until we came forth and took the opportunity to examine it. We took everything that was noted about the spore and we tried them all. even the one to prove it was hostile to any living creature that got close to it.

Ryan: So you people kept an unknown organism alive here in Alcatraz to study? This sounds familiar like I've seen it before.

Roger: Uh it's a movie I believe.

Albert: Alien. But this time the alien came to us. Well at least you weren't going to weaponize it.

Ryan: BINGO! Doc. Haven't you seen the damn movies?! This right here is our downfall. We shouldn't be playing with something we know nothing about.

Yuri: Doc. their right.

Dr. McNamara: No I don't watch horror movies. I'm more into fact than fiction.

Ryan: Well You should look into it Doc.

Dr. McNamara: Were getting off of track. The facility has valuable intel that could possibly turn the tides and get everything back to normal and I can't get their without your help.

Jacob: Well when we help you Doctor. Promise us that you will destroy "El Alien".

 **[San Francisco, Ca. Alcatraz Island. 1456 Hrs.]**

Dr. McNamara: Theirs the Island. Wait how are we?

Ryan: (Hands the Dr. a parachute.) Doc you're gona need to put this on.

Dr. McNamara: Are we going to jump from here!?

Yuri: Suit up Doc. We got a small gap and we need to land now. (Walks towards the airplane hatch.) Ready Bulldogs!?

Dr. McNamara: (Putting on the parachute.) I've never done this before! I'm not qualified!

Albert: Don't worry Doc. We have a saying. Squat. Pray. Leap. Ahhhh. Touchdown.

Dr. McNamara: The first letters spell out splat!

Albert: Hehe. We know Doc.

Yuri: (Opens the hatch.) 20 seconds, get ready!

 **[The airplane flies over the Pacific Ocean.]**

Yuri: JUMP!

Dr. McNamara: You are all crazy!

Ryan: We're not crazy... We just love our jobs to damn much! (Jumps out of the plane.)

Albert: (Looks at the Dr.) We'll see you on the Island Doc. (Jumps out of the plane.)

Roger: C'mon Doc! It'll be a blast! (Jumps out of the plane.) I GUARANTEE IT!

Jacob: (Jumps out of the plane.) BULLDOGS! WOOF WOOOOOOOF!

Hayden: (Putting on his glasses.) Crazy fuckers. (Jumps out of the plane.)

Dr. McNamara: (Looks out of the plane.) I can't it's to high!

Yuri: Doc we don't have much time!

Dr. McNamara: I can't!

Yuri: Well too fucking bad! (Grabs the Dr. and jumps out of the plane with her.)

Dr. McNamara: NOOOOOO! I Don't want to die!

Yuri: Calm down Doc! Just copy what I do! (Points at the parachute release.) See that!?

Dr. McNamara: (Looks.) YES!

Yuri: Pull it when I do!

Dr. McNamara: OK!

Ryan: (Lands in the ocean.) WHOOO! That was better than jumping in Syria!

Albert: (Lands.) Fuck Yeah! (Looks up and sees Roger.) Where is he going?

Roger: (Glides over to the docking Bay near the prison.)

Jacob: (Follows Roger.) C'mon guys! go to the docks!

 **[Ryan and Albert start to swim towards the Docks.]**

Hayden: (Glides towards the dock.)

Yuri: (Looks down.) NOW DOC! (He pulls the chute open.)

Dr. McNamara: OH GOD! (Pulls the chute open.)

Yuri: Hold onto the handles Doc! And control them! (Looks over to the Docks as the rest of the group wait for them.) Head towards the Docks!

Ryan: Huh. I think Yuri is having a hard time with the Doc.

 **[Yuri and Dr. McNamara both land on the dock.]**

Yuri: (Looks at the Dr.) There was that to bad?

Dr. McNamara: You grabbed me and jumped out of the plane! I could have died!

Yuri: But did you?

Dr. McNamara: Uh... Well no.

Yuri: All right then. (Looks at the team as they head towards their direction.) Where do we go from here Doc.?

Roger: The area looks calm, no tangos in sight. and it looks uncharted.

Albert: And why in Alcatraz Dr. McNamara?

Dr. McNamara: Well it was a tourist attraction and a great place to not raise attention from the public.

Yuri: And how come the military doesn't know about this facility?

Dr. McNamara: They do. But only certain high ranking generals and government officials know of its existence.

Ryan: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in and take whatever we came here for.

Dr. McNamara: Follow me to the Bachelor quarters.

 **[The group walk towards the Bachelor Quarters.]**

Dr. McNamara: Underneath the Bachelor and Married Quarters is where the facility is located. But be warned I don't know if any of the experiments survived for this long without any sustenance.

Hayden: What kind of experiments are we talking about?

Dr. McNamara: Well when they discovered the spore was attracted to pretty much anything alive or with a good sign of life. We let it close to one of our test chimps. It got bad, the spore once released it mutated into this worm like creature and it jumped onto the chimp and found its way into the mouth which infected the chimp in the matter of minutes. At first the chimp looked normal no significant signs of mutation but the chimp started to throwing up blood and had seizures. That was the first sign that it was infected. We grabbed the chimp and locked it in a secured room to further examination. Then the chimp died its skin turned pale and it reanimated. That's when we noticed this spore took over the central nervous system and it showed us the spore needed a host. The spore took the vision of the chimp, it's smell sense of feeling, but it kept the muscles and the hearing intact. I guess the discoloration of the skin is a defence system to warn any predator that this is rotten meat. But what got me interested in the spore is that it had time to mutate into something strong enough to infect the chimp. So fascinating.

Albert: That's how the dead are they don't have any vision they don't feel any pain and their skin is greyish and let's not forget their strong as fuck.

Dr. McNamara: Well that's not all. After a few weeks the spore mutated the chimp into this monster. It had grown appendages from the chimps forearm with what we believe were the bones it's eyes once bloodshot sprouted sensory antennae and was more sensitive to noise. It's flesh was falling off and all of its hair gone and it had grown into this creature which had bloated in size. With bloated skin which oozes pus. It looked like something out of horror novel.

Ryan: How did the spore escape?

Dr. McNamara: One of our former scientist had enough of this creature and tried to kill it. He secretly went towards the containment unit and opened it. But once he opened the door the creature walked towards it and exploded. It released a gas and he had inhaled it. The scientist ran away and came towards the others. He didn't show signs of infection so we had no idea he came in contact with the specimen. We let him go he back to his apartment in the city thinking he was sick or had food poisoning. Well one of our security guards went thru the video feed and discovered the specimen had exploded with the scientist being exposed he had locked down the area but it was too late the scientist had left.

Ryan: I'd take the guess that's where it all started in San Francisco?

Dr. McNamara: Yes. (Looks at a cell.) Well here is the entrance. This cell has a secret elevator that takes us down to the lab but we need to wear some protective gear mostly gas masks. The bacteria had spread throughout the facility.

Yuri: Wait how did you escape?

Dr. McNamara: (Opens up a container with gas masks and hands them to everyone.) I was on vacation when all hell broke loose I was called in only to see the CIA and the Government personnel around the Island. And I was informed on what happened. The remaining personnel were left inside the facility to die.

Hayden: So we got infected tangos inside? (Taking a mask.)

Dr. McNamara: Possible yes. I also don't know if the bacteria has a strong presence inside, so the masks are to protect us from it. At Least it can't go thru this mask the bacteria is pretty noticeable it's about the size of your pinky nail, also add some tape to your sleeves and tighten down any loose clothing I don't know if the bacteria can infect with coming in contact with one's skin. So better be safe than sorry.

 **[The group enter the secret entrance inside the cell. And head down to the labs.]**

Albert: Sergeant should we take out the flamethrowers?

Yuri: Yes.

Dr. McNamara: Flamethrowers!?

Yuri: I'm on a wired and secured line and the top dogs just informed me to search and destroy any valuable intel from your experiments so they don't fall into the wrong hands. And they want you to take any intel worth keeping and to destroy any "Projects" of yours.

Dr. McNamara: Understandable Sergeant.

*Ping.

 **[The Elevator doors open revealing a large room with a thick green mist in the air.]**

Ryan: Hey Doc you should hire a new cleaning crew. This place is a shit hole.

Yuri: How are those torches coming along Juggernaut?

Albert: Almost ready MA1. (Turns on the flamethrower.) Ready.

Dr. McNamara: This is amazing, the creatures have created a controlled environment to their liking.

Roger: This place looks like death and sorrow. Let's get this over with I get the feeling were are not supposed to be here. (Puts on the second flamethrower.)

Yuri: Were to Doc.?

Dr. McNamara: Down this hallway and to the left at the end of it is the labs.

 **[The group walk down the hallway.]**

Hayden: (Looks into a closed room.) Shit there's dead bodies inside.

Yuri: Don't mess with anything Bulldogs. I want to leave as a whole.

Jacob: (Looks down the hall.) Theirs the end.

Dr. McNamara: Take the left, it will lead towards the labs.

Ryan: What's to the right of the hall?

Dr. McNamara: The holding cells,our chimps and other animals were being kept. I really don't want to go there who knows how bad it is. Or if anything is moving around their.

Yuri: Juggernaut place a claymore 10 feet from the corner if anything decides to go towards us that will stop 'em.

Albert: Got it. Jacob Cover me would ya?

Jacob: Alright.

 **[Albert and Jacob stay behind as the rest head towards the labs.]**

Ryan: Don't take to long guys. (Looking at Albert and Jacob.)

Albert: Don't worry we'll be fine. (Taking out two claymores.)

 **[The group enter the labs.]**

Dr. McNamara: (Opens the door.) This place looks like nothing has been tampered with. (Walks towards a computer.) Yes! The solar panels still held energy. (Goes thru the computer.) I found everything from our experiments I just need to download this and find the original data and notes from Area 51 on the spore. it will take some time so do what you guys do and secure this area.

Roger: (Walks around the room.) Well this place looks like it's secure enough to... (Notices something in the corner of his eye and aims the flame thrower towards the direction.)

Ryan: What is it KAZ?

Roger: We got a live one over here! (runs to the corner and moves some chairs.) C'mon out, we're not gonna hurt you. (Grabs a woman's hand.) We're here to help.

 **[A young woman gets out of a small corner of the room.]**

Dr. McNamara: That's my assistant! Monica you're alive!

Monica: Dr. McNamara! Thank God you're here we need to escape now those things are crawling around the whole island and they don't take too kindly to anything that's alive!

Yuri: How did you make it for this long?

Monica: I locked this area down and stayed quiet for as long as I could.

Ryan: What about eating drinking and all of that?

Monica: I had some food and water which I had to ration out. But those things out there they...

*KABAAAAM! KAAAATHHHHUUUUUAAAAAAM!

Albert: We need to leave now! *FWOOOOOOOSH!

Jacob: *POP PAP POP PAP PAP Hurry those thing are getting closer! *POP PAP POP POP

Yuri: Doc! Hurry up we'll cover you! (Runs out the door.)

 **[The rest follow Yuri out the door as the doctor and her assistant stay behind. A large amount of the dead emerge from the dark and run towards the group.]**

Ryan: Where they come from!? *POP CRACK PAP PAP POP.

Albert: *FWOOOOOOOOSH! From the shadows! They came from the shadows!

Roger: MA1! We need to get the fuck out of here!

Yuri: Doc how's it coming!? *PAP PAP Crack POP.

Dr. McNamara: (Grabbing papers and stuffing it into a backpack.) Almost! Just fight them off!

*RAAAAOOOOOOOR!

 **[One of the mutated dead run towards Albert and hits him.]**

*THWACK! CRASH!

Albert: (He is thrown into a window.) UHHHGGGFFF!

Roger: Albert! *FWWWWWWWOOOOOOSSSSSSH!

Ryan: Roger get Albert *POP POP PAP PAP PAP POP

 **[Roger runs towards Albert. They both get out of the room and re-engage the hoard.]**

Dr. McNamara: Two minutes you guys! Hold them off!

Ryan: Two minutes is too much! There's too many!

Yuri: Then let's give the Doctor those two minutes! (Switches to full auto.) *RATATATATATATA!

Ryan: *CLANK! (Reloads and switches to full auto.) *Click RATATATATATA!

 **[The hoard of zombies start to dwindle down but more are heard heading towards the group.]**

Dr. McNamara: (Grabs her a laptop.) Almost... This is the right one. (Puts it away.) Got it! let's get the fuck out of here!

Hayden: MA1! We're good to go Rookie let's move out!

Yuri: (Aims towards the doors.) Move out! (Looks down at a table and sees a malena envelope with "Classified Info. Destroy after reading" Written on it.) What the hell? (He quickly picks it up and puts it away in his bag.)

Ryan: Yuri let's go! (He runs out the door.)

 **[The group all run out towards the hallway.]**

Yuri: Slash! Call the evac Chopper and the air strike!

Ryan: May Day! May Day! We need and evac chopper ASAP!

FOB: (Over the radio.) _We read you Delta Bravo. We are sending you a Chopper from Travis Air Force Base. It will take some time. Over._

Ryan: We don't have time FOB! We have multiple Tangos on our tail!

FOB: _Copy Delta Bravo. Were sending in an A10 to clear up any tangos in your vicinity. Over._

Ryan: Copy that FOB. Were going top side and we will pop smoke once were near the docks!

FOB: _Copy Delta Bravo._

Ryan: Reaper! We need to get top side now!

Yuri: Got it! Haul ass people!

 **[The group run faster to reach the elevator.]**

Monica: Theirs the elevator! (Runs up and presses the button.) Hurry ya piece of shit!

Albert: (Turns around and points the flamethrower towards the hoard.)

*FWOOOOOOOSSSSSSH!

 **[Everyone enters the Elevator as Albert burns the zombies.]**

Roger: C'mon Albert lets go!

Albert: (Runs towards the elevator and turns off the flamethrower.)

 **[The doors close to the elevator. Smooth Jazz plays in the elevator.]**

Hayden: (Humming to the music.)

 **[Everyone looks at Hayden.]**

Hayden: What? I like this song, don't judge me it calms me down in situations like this.

*Ping.

 **[The doors open.]**

Yuri: Everyone to the docks.

A10: (Over the radio.) _Delta Bravo were are close to the Island. ETA 2 minutes. Over._

Ryan: Copy... (Looks back and a large hoard of zombies emerge from the prison.) Shit! A10 Rain hell once you get here! Over!

A10: _Roger that Delta Bravo._

 **[The group reach the dock.]**

Yuri: Overwatch pop smoke!

Hayden: (Grabs an M18.) Popping Red smoke!

A10: _30 seconds Delta Bravo._

Yuri: Protect the Doctor and her assistant!

 **[The group fire at the hoard.]**

A10: *BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT! (The A10 engages the hoard.) Raining Hell Delta Bravo!

Ryan: HELL YEAH!

Hayden: WOO HOO! ALRIGHT!

Jacob: SMOKE 'EM GOOD!

Dr. McNamara: (Looks back as a CH-47 arrives to pick them up.) Guys they're here to pick us up!

Yuri: (Turns around.) Guys our evac is here!

 **[The group all head towards the CH-47. As the hatch opens and a group of men wearing hazmat suits appear and exit the CH-47.]**

Man in suit: MA1 Hernandez!?

Yuri: That would be me. What's going on and who are you!?

Man in suit: My identity is not important right now MA1, but we are here to control and destroy any signs of the infection to stop it from spreading anymore than it has already. (Looks at Dr. McNamara.) I'm going to need any information you have gathered and hand it over to us Dr. McNamara.

Dr. McNamara: Sir the info I have here is of too much importance I can't just give it up to someone I don't know!

Man in suit: I understand where you're going at Dr. But time is of the essence and we need all the information we can on this outbreak now.

Dr. McNamara: I'm not giving it up unless I know it will be going to someone who can study and reverse all of this!

Man in suit: Then I'm going to have to ask you to come with me and bring your assistant along. Sergeant if you and your men would like to tag along you may.

Yuri: Where are you taking her?

Man in suit: To a base. From their we will go to the Pentagon and examine all the info we have gathered from around the globe on this outbreak.

Yuri: Alright were going too. (Looks back at the group.) Bulldogs were moving out!

 **[The group follow the man into the CH-47 and it takes off as the men in hazmat suits destroy all the infected bodies on the island.]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Life's a bitch and then you die.**

Takashi: (Walks up to a store front.) Is this the place Ed?

Ed: Yeap. They should have all the things we need. (Opens the doors and they head inside.)

Takashi: I hope it hasn't been looted already.

Ed: In a way I hope not too. I also suggest you find Rei the biggest fucking teddy bear and something for her mom to start things off smoothly.

Sonia: (Walks past Ed and Takashi.) Hey you two. The rest are waiting for us to be back home soon. And tomorrow we need to search for food.

Takashi: You know what guys? Why can't we just leave? I mean if those crazy people are out here threatening you (Looking at Sonia.) And wanting to kill you, (Pointing at Ed.) why bother in staying?

Sonia: Well I don't know where to go, California did go to shit. Not that it was a happy place to live in in the first place. But every once in awhile Jacky goes around with her goons and patrols the area I'm in to make sure I don't leave. And the rest of the time they're on their own walking around the wal mart and by the high school.

Ed: Sonia you have us now and I don't want to put anyone in any danger anymore I honestly have had enough.

Takashi: (Goes to the Medical isle.) I mean Sonia we can leave in the cover of night and no one will ever know it.

Sonia: (Follows Takashi and grabs medicine and supplies.) I wish it was that easy, but the only time they take a break is on certain occasions. Here take this Takashi.

Ed: (Grabs some snacks a disk and puppy food.) Hey I found some snacks and a small bag of puppy chow for Zeke.

Takashi: (Looks at a teddy bear.) I hope This will relieve some tension surrounding me and Rei.

Sonia: Hey man it's gonna be fine.

Ed: Hey (Looks at Takashi.) I never did tell you how I was gonna help you with Rei.

Takashi: I don't think you did, what is it?

Ed: Alright here me out. First you go on your knees and beg her for forgiveness then you pop out that big ass teddy bear and some flowers. Then I come from out of nowhere and start playing. (Pops out Wham! Make it big CD.) Wham!

Sonia: (Covers her eyes in shame.) Oh no not this again.

Takashi: And this is going to help me how exactly?

Ed: See I play track number eight and... (Starts humming Careless Whisper loudly while mimicking the saxophone.) Boom! She falls like puddy in your hands. Huh? What ya think?

Takashi: It will never work, she's way to pissed off at me and what about her mom and mine their pissed at me too.

Ed: Well we can...

Sonia: Shut up Ed. You're Careless Whisper thing didn't work before it won't work now.

Ed: It can I know it will.

Takashi: We'll talk about some other time Ed. (Walks towards the food section of the store.) Let's get any Canned food and get back home.

 **[Ed's House.]**

Saya: (Looks at Ed's room.) Man... The Otaku has one hell of a messy room. (Walks inside Ed's room.)

Kohta: Takagi. I don't think we should be in Ed's room. He can be back soon you know.

Saya: I just want to see how he lived before all of this. It won't take... (Picks up a picture of Ed, Sonia and Tania.) He looks so happy in this picture. Man when he said he was fatter he wasn't kidding

Kohta: (Walks inside and looks at the picture.) Oh wow who's that girl next to him?

Saya: I take it it's Tania. You know the girl he took to prom before... Well. (Puts the picture down on the table.)

Kohta: Yeah I remember what he said. (Looks to the wall and sees its covered by a tarp.) I wonder what he has under that?

Saya: (Grabs the tarp.) Let's find out huh? (Pulls the tarp.)

Kohta: No! Takagi!

Saya: Whoa! (Looks at a gun wall.) I guess these are his "Tools" (Looks and sees photos of some men) Look Hirano I think those are his targets.

Kohta: What makes you say that Takagi?

Saya: Uhh duh, I dunno maybe the money symbol next to the picture and a circle around the face, the knife on a couple of pictures. It's right there dumbass!

 **[The door is pushed open.]**

Saeko: I don't think anyone is allowed to be in here Saya.

Saya: Yeah we know but look at this Saeko.

Saeko: (Walks into the room.) Please just leave everything the way it was before you came inside Takagi this is Ed's room and I want it like he had it before you entered it.

Saya: Well at least look at the picture of Ed. He looked so, (Hands Saeko the picture of Ed, Sonia and Tania to Saeko.) Happy and normal.

Saeko: (Grabs the picture.) He does look happy. Is that Tania? She looks so happy to be with Ed by her side.

Kohta: (Looks thru Ed's Cd collection.) Yeah she's super pretty huh? (Grabs an Avenged Sevenfold and Disturbed Cd.) By the look on her face she really enjoyed Ed being with her, he might be one great guy to any girl he's with. Huh, he's into some Heavy Metal music. Avenged Sevenfold Diamonds in the rough? Disturbed the Sickness, Slipknot, Metálica, Korn.

Saya: I heard of Disturbed they're a hard rock band. I think I heard of Avenged Sevenfold and Korn too. (Looks at some other Cds.) Huh I didn't think Ed would like Rap music. I don't know who Mac Dre is or Mike Jones. Tupac? (Goes to reach for the Cds.)

Saeko: She is beautiful, I don't know how Ed can handle losing someone like her. I don't know how any one of us can. (Puts the photo back down.) We should leave before he gets back Takagi.

Saya: (Puts back the Cd.) Yeah, I don't want to piss him off. (Puts the tarp back on the wall.)

 **[They all leave Ed's room and head into the living room.]**

 **[On the roof.]**

Rei: (Looks into the distance.) What should I do? Takashi... he fucked up again! I don't know how I can even consider forgiving him again... But he... We have been thru all of this since day one. He's just...Urgh! I don't know what to do!

 **[Takashi, Sonia and Ed are walking back and Ed notices Rei on the roof of the house.]**

Ed: Hey you guys take the things inside I'll be right in. (Heads towards the ladder next to the house and he heads up.)

Rei: (Looks to her side.) I want to be alone.

Ed: Can I just talk to you?

Rei: (Looks at Ed.) Oh it's you Ed. I thought it was Takashi.

Ed: No he's inside. (Walks next to her.) Can I sit down?

Rei: You're roof not mine.

Ed: How you doing Rei?

Rei: I feel sick to the stomach.

Ed: (Looks into the distance.) Yeah, I've had that feeling too. But I had that feeling when I tried asking out Tania to prom.

Rei: How is comparing that to what is going on with Takashi and I?

Ed: Uh... What I'm trying to say is, that men are idiots. Look at me I don't think before I do something, and somehow I'm still alive. Yeah I'm not saying suck it up and forgive the guy but I'm just letting' you know we're all still young and don't know these kind of things.

Rei: Ed what he did is unforgivable, and I don't know if time will mend this wound. Besides he's had plenty of chances and he fucked them all up.

Ed: I see you're point. Honestly I wouldn't know much about relationships. Especially one like the one you had with Takashi.

Rei: You're talking about you and Tania huh Ed?

Ed: (Looks down.) Yeah, I didn't get to truly ask her to be my girl only to prom but that's different. If only I had the courage to ask her out, or at least tell her how I felt about her I would be a bit more at ease.

Rei: (Looks at Ed.) I'm sorry Ed. I know the pain of losing someone you love… It hurts… (a small tear rolls down her cheek.) But we need to be strong and move on.

Ed: (Looks up at Rei.) Thanks Rei. *Hehe I came up here to see if you can forgive Takashi but instead you're giving me a great lesson in life.

May: HEEEEELP!

*KRAK!

 **[Rei and Ed both look behind them and see a man and a woman running away from some zombies.]**

Ed: (Get's up.) Rei get the guys! (unholsters both the PT101 AF's.)

Rei: Hold on Ed don't go just yet! There's too many of _Them_ for.

Ed: (Runs off the roof and into the street behind the house.) Just get the rest Rei!

Marie: PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!

Johnny: Hurry up! (Trips on one of Them.) *THUD! Fuck!

Ed: (Lands on the cement.) *Thump!

Johnny: Who the hell are you!?

Ed: (Aims one of the PT101 AF's towards Johnny.) *BLAM! (Ed kills a zombie right behind Marie.)

Marie: *EEEEEEK! Uh!? That was to close!

Kohta: (Gets on top of a table in the yard.) Ed your 3 o'clock ! *KRAACK! (Hits a zombie.)

Takashi: (Runs up and jumps the wall over towards Ed.)

Johnny: No Way! (Thinking to himself.) _Yes more survivors! I can really get some good things_. Huh!?

Ed: *POP! BAM! (Kills more zombies.)

Takashi: *BLAM! Don't just stand their fight back! *BLAM! (Kills three zombies.)

Marie: Johnny use the gun!

Johnny: Wright! *Click! What!? I ran out!

Kohta: *KRAK! Stay down we can handle them! *KRACK!

 **[The rest of the group run out into the backyard.]**

Rei: (Runs and jumps the wall.) AAAAAAHHHHH! (Runs up to a zombie and stabs it and misses and stabs the neck.) *SCHWEEEAAACCCCH!

Marie: Watch out!

 **[The zombie grabs the M1A.]**

Rei: Uh!? Let go!

Takashi: REI!

Ed: (Looks back and sees the zombie grab at Rei.) *Inhales Whoosh (Aims and fires his PT101 AF at the zombie.) POP!

*THUD!

 **[The zombie falls to the ground.]**

Johnny: Thanks, Is Sonia around?

Sonia: Damn it Johnny! I told you to stay quiet they can hear you.

Johnny: I forgot, but since you're here I figured I ask you and your new friends to join me and my small group to enjoy the full moon tonight.

Marie: I heard it's going to be a great gathering and the moon would look so beautiful with no city lights disturbing the moon.

Takashi: You risked your lives to invite Sonia to a party?

Johnny: Yeah she's helped us when we needed it the most.

Ed: Well I don't know if that's a good idea.

Sonia: (Leans closer to whisper into Takashi's ear.) This will get everyone's mind out of what happened in LA and it could get you closer to Rei.

Takashi: Well since you came all this way for the invitation I guess it's ok.

Marie: Hooray! We will meet you at the hotel in Sacramento! C'mon Johnny!

Johnny: We will see you there!

 **[Johnny and Marie booth run towards a truck and drive off.]**

Minami: Are we seriously going to a big party in the middle of an apocalypse?

Saya: I think our brave leader just lost his mind.

Sonia: Or maybe it will help us keep our sanity and we can finally enjoy the presence of other people. Besides this hotel is secured by the rich who basically run the capital of California and they have a heavy security presence their. So no need to feel insecure.

Takashi: Yeah this will help keep all the tension and our minds from wandering away.

Ms. Shizuka: WHOOO! We need to find some nice clothes for this party and that means we go shopping!

Saya: As much as I want to go and get a new set of clothes, where are we going to go exactly? If you forgot their really isn't much around this town, and going to the next town isn't much of an easy task since the main roads are crawling with _Them_.

Ms. Shizuka: Sonia, their has to be a store nearby right? I mean we all can't go looking like this we're all covered in blood and sweat.

Sonia: Well, the only good place to find fancy clothes is in Fairfield. And for decent clothes is in the outlets in Vacaville. Like Saya just mentioned the dead own the streets and Fairfield is thirty plus minutes away while Vacaville is 15.

Takashi: And what's wrong with us not going to that Wal Mart down the road they should have something nice?

Kohta: I think that would be a safer bet. We only have so much with us anyways and Ed only has one SUV that fits…

Ed: Eight people let's not forget the pick up we came in on but it's low on gas.

Kohta: Yeah we're not all going to fit in that and we will have to siphon the gas out of other cars.. Besides their doesn't seem to be an alternate route. So it's safer to stay here and look for clothes in the town.

Sonia: Well Ms. Shizuka, Ed's lived here the longest in Dixon and I know there's a lot of back roads that lead to other towns and to Vacaville without hitting the main highway. Right Ed?

Ed: Yeah their is. That's where My Dad taught me to drive. No people, no cars, no cops nice and quiet.

Takashi: I don't know, how about we try my idea first?

Kohta: I second that idea.

Rei: Then you and Hirano can go by your selves while Ed and Sonia take us to the outlets and while you're their search for some supplies and ammo for our guns. Sounds good?

Saya: Hmmm. Sounds fair but, I get the idea that Rei is giving Komuro a punishment so I say it's fair. What do you say Mrs. Miyamoto and Mrs. Komuro?

Mrs. Miyamoto: I find it a bit harsh but fair.

Umiko: I find it fair, but I should stay here and guard the house.

Mrs. Miyamoto: I'll stay as well, The rest of you go and grab some new clothes and just bring us something nice. I'll prepare some food so when you all get back you'll be greeted with nice warm food.

Minami: I'll go with the boys, I'm not the fancy clothes type of girl I'll see what I can find here at the store and also provide help for the boys.

Takashi: Can I have a say in this?

Rei: That settles it Ed and Sonia take the rest of us girls shopping while Officer Minami,Takashi and Hirano all go to the store.

Hirano: Can I change my decision?

Saya: No!

 **[The group drives into Vacaville and head towards the Outlets. The girls are all talking about what their going to get and hope to find.]**

Sonia: Hey Ed, what you gona get?

Ed: Just some new jeans and a new T-shirt.

Saya: Really Otaku? You're not gonna dress to impress? How pathetic you could at least find a nice button up shirt. No wonder you're still single. I mean look you're still in those ugly Camo pants and shirt.

Ed: What's wrong with it?

Saya: You look like a wannabe soldiers is what wrong with it.

Ed: Alright Takagi, I got a bet for ya, unless you're too chicken….

Rei: I want to hear this.

Ms. Shizuka: This sounds like a fun bet.

Saya: What is it I never back out of a bet!

Ed: Between you and me whoever dresses the best and impresses the judges. Has to….

Alice: Run around the neighborhood in a chicken costume yelling and making chicken noises while we take photos with this camera I just found underneath my seat!

Ed: (Looks back and looks at the camera.) Hey that used to be my mom's camera. I wondered where I left it. But yeah what alice just said.

Saya: Please, and where the hell are you gonna find a chicken costume?

Alice: I'll make one!

Saya: Oh no you're not!

Ed: (Makes a chicken noise.) I smell a chicken.

Saya: I'm not…. arg.

Ed: (Continues to make the chicken noises.) Chicken…

Saya: I'm warning you….Mmmm.

Ed: Alice? Do you smell that?

Alice: A Chicken!

Saya: OH YOU'RE SO ON OTAKU, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS IN THIS BET!

Saeko: Who are the judges?

Ms. Shizuka: Can I be one?

Ed: Of course, you seem to have better taste in clothes than I do. But pretty much the rest of you are. (He stops the SUV and opens his door.) Well we're here.

 **[They enter the outlets and search for clothes. Dixon Walmart.]**

Takashi: (Looks thru the automatic doors.) Well I see four of _Them_ inside. (Looks back at Hirano and Minami.) Nothing we can't handle right?

Minami: Let's not get too cocky, we all know there could be something stronger inside waiting for us, So always keep your mind open to anything and your guard up. (Opens the doors.)

Kohta: (Walks into the store.) So far they seem like the normal ones we usually encounter. But like Officer Minami just said let's stay focused and keep our heads on a swivel.

Takashi: Should we use our guns inside or leave 'em for last resort?

Kohta: *KRACK! KRACK! BAM! BLAM! (Hirano kills the four zombies in front of the store.) You know I don't know how to use a melee weapons as effective as the rifle, But it's better for you two to use something other than the guns.

Minami: (Looks around and sees a large kitchen knife on a counter.) You're right Hirano but that will not exclude you from using something other than the rifle, (Picks up the knife.) Find something and get used to using it. A rifle runs on ammunition and unless you know how to reload your own ammo like Ed can, that rifle will eventually become useless to you.

Kohta: I know.

Takashi: Can't Ed just show us how to make more ammo?

Minami: He can but what about when he needs more powder, ammo, primers and casings for all of our guns? (Points at Takashi's M1014.) That uses buckshot a wadding to house the shot and a different kind of powder and primers than the rifles. My AR10 needs .308 or 7.62x51mm casings, primers, and .30 cal. Ammo. All of that is hard to find let alone we're in California one of the strictest states in the U.S. that is Anti-gun, sure we can find all of the items but (Looks at Hirano.) we all need to learn how to fight with or without our guns. (She walks further into the store.) Let's find our shit and get back home before it gets late.

Kohta: She's right I do need to know how to use something other than the SR25. But this is all I know…

Takashi: Don't worry Hirano. I'll help you out, (Starts to walk towards the clothing department.) but for now let's find new clothes and food.

Kohta: (Walks behind Takashi.) Should I also look for a bat or something like that?

Takashi: (Looks for some clothes on a rack.) Something easy to carry like a bat or a long knife. We are in a store we'll just go to the sports section and find something. (Picks out a button shirt.) Hey, what about this?

Kohta: I think it looks good, (Looks for a pair of pants.) a nice pair of pants to go alongside it should match up good.

 **[Minami walks towards the back of the store.]**

Minami: (Looks for a duffel bag.) A nice large bag should do us good to carry our stuff.

 **[A door slightly opens.]**

Minami: (Looks at the door.)

Takashi: (Grabs a pack pack that's on the floor and he puts the clothes he found inside of it.) Hirano I found this bag put your clothes in it and let's go find Officer Minami.

Kohta: Ok, we should tell her if we can also go to the sports section latter.

 **[Minami cautiously walks towards the door.]**

Minami: (Aims her Type 89 at the door.)

 **[A dismembered cadaver falls to the floor.]**

*THUD! SPLAT!

Minami: Ahh! (Covers her nose and mouth.) _Gross_ ….

*ROOOOAAAAAAAR!

 **[A mutated zombie lunges at Minami from her right side.]**

Minami: *PRAP! POP! Fa-Thud! (Falls to the floor as the zombies tries to take a bite out of her. She fires her gun and she drops it.) Get the FUCK OFF OF ME!

 **[Takashi and Kohta both hear the gunfire and run towards it.]**

Minami: GUYS HELP ME! (Grabs a hold of the zombie's head and struggles to keep it away.) GUYS!

Takashi: (Runs up and hits the zombie with the butt of the shotgun.) *TWACK!

*ARRRGGGHHH! *SPLU-THUD!

 **[The mutated zombie falls to the ground.]**

*ROOOOAAAAAAR! *KRACK!

Kohta: (Kills the zombie.) Are you hurt officer Minami?

Takashi: (Picks Minami up.) It didn't get a bite out of you?

Minami: I'm fine that thing got me off guard. (Looks at the zombie.) Shit what the hell happened to this bitch?

Kohta: (Kneels down to inspect the body.) She's mutated but not like the ones we saw in LA.

Takashi: Are they mutating on their own?

Kohta: Maybe. Look at her face, the eyes are (pokes the zombies face with the barrel of the rifle.) tentacles or sensory appendages… her skin is also a green and way more decomposed.

Minami: But if her body is like that how the hell is it still able to lunge at me with full force and still put up one hell of a fight?

Takashi: Hey look at her arm (he grabs her arm and looks at it.) it has tentacles coming out of it and her fingers have molded to each other.

Kohta: Wait a minute. Mutations, deformation of the body, sensory appendages and rotting flesh. I've seen this before… but where?

Minami: We should leave, if there was one here there's bound to be more around.

Kohta: Shit I don't remember. (Looks back at the front door.) Should we still look for food?

Takashi: If we are we're sticking together while one of us gets the food.

Minami: Let's hurry it up Komuro you should get the food, me and Hirano can pick off (Kicks the cadaver.) anyone of this things if they get in our sights.

Takashi: Alright.

 **[They search for food and start to pack it in the duffle bag.]**

Minami: Huh? (Looks down at her sight.) Shit we got more of those freaks coming our way!

Kohta: Crap! (Looks at Takashi.) Komuro there's more to our right!

 **[Minami and Kohta both fire at the mutated zombies.]**

*PRAP! PRAP! PRAP! PRAP! KRAK! KRABAM! KRABAM! BAM!

Takashi: *ZIIIIIIP! (Zips up the bag and swings it over his shoulder.) DONE LET'S GO! (Gets up and looks to his right.) What the fuck!?

 **[Half the body of a zombie crawls towards Takashi at a fast pace.]**

*ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

Takashi: FUCK! (Aims his M1014 at it.) *KA-BLAM!

*SPLOP! POP!

 **[The mutated zombie explodes and small worm like spiders start to crawl out of the body.]**

Takashi: SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! (Walks backwards he fires his shotgun at the creatures.) *BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! CLICK! FUCK! (He looks around and finds an air freshener can and grabs it.) Hirano I need a lighter quick!

Kohta: I don't have one! *BLAM! (Fires at a zombie.)

Minami: (Grabs her lighter from her pocket.) Komuro! (Tosses her lighter at Takashi.)

Takashi: (Grabs the lighter and flicks it on.) *FWOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSH! BURN YOU LITTLE FUCKS!

*SCREACH! ROAR! CRACKLE! PLOP! PLOP! SPLART! CRACKLE! SPLART!

 **[The creatures are burned as Takashi continues to use the improvised flamethrower.]**

Minami: (Looks back at Takashi.) What are those things! (Looks back and fires at the remaining zombies.) *PRAP! PRAP!.

Takashi: I don't know they came out of one of the mutants!

Kohta: (Kills the last zombie.) *Huff huff. That's the last of 'em. (Looks back at Takashi.) What is that?

Minami: (Walks over towards Takashi.) What the fuck are they?

Takashi: They just came out of him. (Points at the cadaver of the zombie.) He just popped and they came out of him.

Kohta: (Looks at the creatures.) Whatever they are they sure don't look like they make a good pet.

Minami: They remind me of that spider thing from the movie Aliens.

Kohta: The face hugger?

Minami: Yeah that one.

Takashi: Kinda, but it's missing the tail and this thing is way smaller and a pale greenish red. (Walks next to one he killed with the shotgun.) This one here has the same tentacles coming out of the front.

Kohta: (Kneels down.) You're right. Shit now I remember! This thing it's like a parasite, it infects a host until it consumes the host and it matures into…. Something else? Maybe these things right here?

Minami: Don't know, don't care I'm getting the fuck out of this place. (She walks away.)

Takashi: (Walks next to Minami.) Let's go Hirano.

Kohta: Yeah, we got to tell Takagi about this she might want to know about it.

 **[They leave the store and head home. Vacaville Outlets. The girls are all looking for clothes at a store.]**

Saya: Oh hell yeah! (takes out a fancy dress and shows it to the rest.) I'm gona destroy the Otaku at his stupid little bet!

Alice: I think it looks pretty can I find one that matches yours Takagi?

Saya: Ofcourse you can, I do have a great taste in what to wear to these kind of events.

Rei: (Walks up to Saya.) Hey Saya, do you think I'm being a bit rough with Takashi?

Saya: What? No, he fucked up didn't he? Let him have a rough time he deserves it for what he did. It'll make him think for once.

Rei: But it was in the moment he was only trying to help out Saeko.

Saya: (Looks at Alice.) Hey munchkin how about you look for some nice shoes for you to wear ok?

Alice: OK! (runs towards the shoes.)

Saya: Rei, If you let him off that easy he won't learn a thing. Yeah he did promise you he wouldn't do it again but he could of atleast told you he did it to start of with a clean plate.

Rei: But, he told me right when (Looks away and grabs her arm.) my dad….

Saya: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up Rei.

Rei: It's fine, Takashi told me right after He and the others saved us in Mexico. With all that commotion going around us it could have slipped his mind.

Saya: Well I didn't think about that…

Ms. Shizuka: Hey you girls how does it look!? (Spins around in a long black dress.)

Sonia: (Looks on in amazement.) You look hot in that!

Rei: We'll talk about it later Saya. (She walks towards a rack of clothes near a wall.)

 **[Out side. Ed and Zeke both walk towards the store where the girls are in.]**

Ed: *Whistles…. Hey Zeke?

Zeke: (Looks up.)

Ed: You think I should get Saeko something from one of these stores?

Zeke: (Looks back.) RUFF!

Ed: You're really smart boy, but what is the question?

Zeke: (Stops.) GRRRRRRR. RUFF!

Ed: (Stops and sees a group of zombies walk in front of the store.) Ah great, Zeke we got trouble. (Puts his bag on the hood of a car.) Well I did need a bit of a work out today. (Takes out his Wakizashi.)

 **[Inside the store.]**

Saeko: Hmmmm. (Looks at a close rack while thinking to herself.) _I really like this one, I wonder what Ed is going to wear?_

Ms. Marikawa: Saeko, did you pick out anything cute or extravagant for the party?

 **[Ed is seen in the background fighting the zombies and Zeke is running around.]**

Saeko: (Looks at Ms. Marikawa.) No, not yet I really want to see how Ed is going to the party first.

Ms. Marikawa: Well I'm sure he's going in something like that guy in the picture. (Points to a model wearing basic button up shirt and jeans.) Honestly I will picture him in something like that, he seems like the quiet one who doesn't go to parties.

 **[Ed kills a zombie and kicks another while Zeke bites the pant's leg of a zombie.]**

Saeko: He does, so I should wear something similar to that?

Ms. Marikawa: Or something a bit to your taste. Ed does find you attractive so maybe try to motivate him to up his pick in clothes.

Saya: (Walks over to Ms. Marikawa and Saeko.) Don't get your hopes up Saeko. Ed is just like Hirano a basic shut in when it comes to these kind of is definitely going to dress like a guy trying his damn hardest to not get noticed at a party 'cuz he's shy as a mouse. But like Ms. Marikawa just said dress how you would normally would and motivate the otaku. That would make him turn around and pick something better while I win this bet of his. *Chuckles. He is so done for!

 **[Ed finishes of the zombies, grabs his bag and walks towards the store with Zeke.]**

*Ding ding ding. (Ed opens the door.)

Zeke: RUFF! BARK!

Rei: (Looks at Ed as he walks in covered in blood.) My God what happened to you, Are you hurt!?

Ed: Na, I'm fine Rei. (Puts the wakizashi back in its sheath.)

 **[The rest run towards the entrance and see Ed covered in blood.]**

Saya: Holy crap,you know Ed that this isn't a costume party right?

Saeko: Are you hurt Ed!?

Ed: Don't worry guys there was a bunch of _Them_ outside covering the entrance. But I handled it.

Ms. Marikawa: Uh Ed, Did you find something for the party?

 **[Sonia and Alice walk up to the rest.]**

Sonia: *HAHAHAHAHA! Holy shit Ed you're definitely wearing that chicken costume! I'm taking as many pictures as I can! (Runs out of the store.)

Alice: Ed you need to pick something like I did! (Spins in her new dress and shows off her shoes to everyone.)

Saya: You look great munchkin, well Ed since I'm such a generous person you got 5 minutes to chose your stuff and….

Ed: (holds the bag in front of Saya.) Done, let me go change… (Walks towards the dressing rooms.)

Ms. Marikawa: (Whispers to everyone.) Did anyone get a glimpse at what he's going to wear?

 **[Everyone nods no.]**

Ed: (Puts on his shirt and buttons it up.)

Saya: Hurry up Otaku!

Ed: Hold up I'm still changing! (Tucks in his shirt and buttons his pants.)

Rei: What you get Ed?

Ed: Not much actually just the normal things I wear to parties or when I worked for Mr. Castellanos.

Saeko: (Looks back at the photo of the model and pictures Ed in a basic outfit.) Ed, Are you done?

 **[Ed finishes up by adding hair gel to his hair.]**

Saya: Alright Otaku I need a good laugh (Grabs the door and opens it.) *SLAM! I told you Saeko…

 **[Everyone look in amazement as Saya points at Ed wearing a black suit and tie with his hair slicked back.]**

Ed: (Looks at the girls.) What? I told you guys I was wearing what I usually wear to parties and work.

Saya: But but but… (Looks Ed up and down in his suit.) I thought you…

Ms. Marikawa: Uhmm. Saya I think you just lost my vote. And the wager.

Rei: Ed You look like you're going to a high value event.

Sonia: (Runs back into the store aiming the camera at Ed.) Oh shit Ed, you look great dude!

Saeko: (Looks at Ed as he walks up to her.) Uhhh Ed is that really you?

Ed: How I look? I mean I can change if it's too much.

 **[Saya Looks at herself in the mirror and runs to a changing room in frustration.]**

Ms. Marikawa: No it's perfect you fill that suit nicely Ed (Grabs Saeko's arm and drags her to a changing room.)

Rei: Well Ed I have to say you beat Saya in something and boy is she mad. *Hehe.

Ed: Really? Uh not to be pushy but, Rei but have you considered talking to Saeko about what happened?

Rei: Look Ed I'm not as angry anymore but I know now it was a mistake and we all have to stick together no matter what, but since you're my friend and you helped me and the rest through hard times I'll talk to her and Takashi tonight ok?

Ed: Thanks Rei. (Looks at Rei.) Also you look great in that.

Rei: *Smiles. Thanks Ed. (Walks back to her dressing room.)

Sonia: Ya know Ed? I hope this party does help your friends in getting back together. But (turns serious.) know that you and I are alone I gotta tell you, it's not all fun and games while at the party, If for some unlucky circumstance Jacky or any of her ass kissers are at the party. Do not I repeat do not hesitate to defend your girl and your new friends.

Ed: If it come to that, (Tucks away his coat and reveals his two PT101 AF's in shoulder holsters.) I won't let them hurt my family and get out alive.

Ms. Marikawa: Oh Ed!? (Pokes her head out of the changing room.)

 **[Ed and Sonia both look over to the changing rooms.]**

Ms. Marikawa: Get a look at… (Opens the door to reveal Saeko in a black dress wearing heels and holding a small red purse.) Ms. Busujima! Isn't she beautiful! I picked it out myself to help your date to the dance! Oh my God you two look so beautiful and matching!

Saeko: (She walks out towards Ed.) Do… you like it Ed?

Ed: (Grabs her shoulders.) You look gorgeous Saeko.

Sonia: (Drools a little as she looks at Saeko.) Yeah you look hot…

Saya: (Walks out and sees Ed and Saeko.) GOD DAMMIT! (Stomps back into the changing room.) *SLAM! I CAN'T LOSE TO SOME OTAKU!

 **[The group all leave the Outlets and head back to Dixon.]**

 **Dixon California 1559 hrs.**

Saya: So what you all saw was _Them_ but mutated into something worse?

Takashi: Yeah, pretty much sums it up.

Minami: Not only mutated but they seemed to be infected with some sort of parasite or thing that looks like a worm spider hybrid thing.

Ed: Spider? I hate spiders.

Takashi: And those creatures, they burst out of the victim's body and attack you, I guess they're looking for their next…

Saya: Host. I've read that in the animal kingdom more specifically the bug world that there's a fungus that infects ants by controlling the ant's brain and zombifies it and the fungus grows out of the ant. This sounds similar but why not turn the host immediately into the things you guys found at the store? I've have to find out how it works.

Kohta: Yeah getting close to one of _Them_ doesn't sound like a very great idea Takagi.

Saya: Can you still kill 'em like any normal one of _Them_?

Minami: Yeah for the big ones and for the creatures fire worked great, their way to small and fast to shoot so I'll try to make an improvised flamethrower for when we see those freaks.

Ms. Marikawa: Going back to the bug world there's also worms that do the same with grasshoppers but the worm makes the bug commit suicide so it can return to its habitat in the water.

Saya: No this is more related to the fungi. But how is it possible for it to be effective on a human being? That would take a very long time of evolution or some dumb ass scientist messed with it and created a new fungi that can harm us.

Rei: Well, Can we focus on this tomorrow? I mean we've been so calm lately, Yeah I know this is bad since Takashi Hirano and Officer Minami where attacked close to us. Can we just reinforce the entrances to the neighborhood by adding cars and barbed wire?

Sonia: Me and Ed can jump that wall in front of the house it leads directly to a hardware store we can get some wood and barbed wire and enforce every entrance we can.

Saeko: If I can add to that can we make a door to the attic and build a bridge that leads to the house next us? I mean it is a two story house we can build the bridge that leads into the window and have an emergency stronghold if we do get overran here.

Umiko: That's a great Idea Ms. Busujima, Ed is there enough room up there for us to work on?

Ed: A bit cramped but possible I got the stuff in our shed but it's going to take longer since there's no power.

Takashi: So old school hammers and saws. Alright we can start first thing we wake up tomorrow. For now let's enjoy the party tonight relax and worry about _Them_ latter.

Umiko: If you guys want how about me and Kiriko both stay and wait for you guys we can wait up and hold the castle up and keep an eye out on Zeke since he can't go.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Yeah I'm in no condition to party. It's been fun just relaxing in a home. But this doesn't compare to how it used to be.

Minami: I'll stay as well, I couldn't get something to wear anyways. Just be very careful out there guys.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Let's all sit down and eat before the food gets to cold. I don't want to start the propane grill again.

 **[The group all eat and get ready for the party.]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter. 20 Dancing Dead**

 **3rd Street, Sacramento California 1812 hrs.**

Sonia: (Talks to Ed over a Walkie Talkie.) Ed, Why did you bring us so fucking early? The party starts ya know at night.

Ed: (Over the Walkie Talkie.) I just want to see the place and it's security detail.

Saya: I guess his old habits die hard huh Sonia?

Sonia: Yeah and I'm going to beat it out of him one of these day. (On the radio.) Ed how's everyone doing?

 **[In Ed's car.]**

Ed: (On the Walkie Talkie) Saeko and I are both fine, how about you and the rest?

 **[Back in Sonia's SUV.]**

Sonia: (On the Walkie Talkie.) Alice is sleeping, alongside Ms. Marikawa same with Hirano the rest are fine tho.

 **[In the Back seat of the SUV Takashi and Rei are talking.]**

Takashi: Rei, I know what I did was really, really fucked up. But please look into your heart and give me one last chance, I promise you that it would not happen again and if it does I will…

Rei: Let me punch you while you're tied up and I take more body shots at you and I let my mom do the same?

Takashi: (With a worried face.) Uhm. Yeah all of that is fine.

Rei: (Slowly smiles.) I'm just kidding with you Takashi, I can never do that to you, my mom on the other hand.

Takashi: I'm really sorry ok. I was so lost in the moment, I didn't know what I was doing. I can say the same about Saeko.

Rei: No I know Ed talked to me about talking to you and Saeko, besides I think Saeko is falling for Ed. You should've seen how red her face was when she saw him in the suit he's wearing. He really put an impression on her and the rest of us honestly. Who would've thought that behind all that military get up he uses he would look really good in a suit and tie.

Takashi: (Looks over what he's wearing.) I should of done the same instead of this huh?

Rei: (Holds his arm and hugs it.) You look great to me, I have this thing for bad boys ya know?

Sonia: Alright you two can we wake up the rest and get off, there's more people arriving. (Looks over at Ed and SAeko in their car. Over the radio.) Let's go Ed.

Ed: (Looks at Sonia. Over the Walkie talkie) There's more people arriving, They all look like they're living the high life Sonia. (Ed and Saeko both open their doors.)*Click. (Turns off his Walkie Talkie.)

Sonia:(Opens her door.) Yeah I know, their the rich and powerful from Sac, they have these parties right before they discuss about any concerning issues that people bring up. *Click (Turns off her Walkie Talkie.)

Takashi: If no one brings it up we should talk to them about the mutants we saw in LA and in Dixon. They should all know about the new threat.

Saya: Don't forget about Hirano's theory about the spider things and how they might be the source of the infection. Maybe a scientist can look into this and find a possible answer to this hell we're all in.

 **[Everyone else get out of the SUV and they all head towards the entrance where there is a security officer armed with a G36C and more security officer are walking around the Ziggurat building.]**

Security officer: Evening everyone (Opens the doors.) Please help yourselves to the food and take a seat once you have your plates. Enjoy the party.

Alice: (Looks up at the guard and smiles at him.) Thank you mister!

 **[The group walk into the building and head towards the dinner line as more people line up.]**

Security officer: (Smiles at Alice.) You're welcome little girl. Have fun.

Alice: He's so nice huh, Takagi?

Saya: He sure is Alice, Hey Sonia are they expecting someone worse than Them?

Sonia: Not that I know of, that's how the rich have always been well at least Johnny's parents anyways.

Takashi: How is this place running on power?

Sonia: Solar panels on the roof, which power this whole building which is run by a nearby power plant which is heavily guarded and secured so this whole area still has power.

Saeko: Johnny's Parents, do they run this area and the power plant?

 **[They all line up and grab a plate and head down the line. Servers are putting food on everyone's plates.]**

Sonia: The do and these events they host them. They started to host parties about a few weeks ago, this is how they keep an eye on how many friendly survivors their are in the area. The furthest they've come from is Fairfield but they didn't show up last time.

Ms. Marikawa: Do you think those things might of come from LA all the way up here?

Saeko: I think it's a long shot but maybe.

Rei: And if they didn't how do we explain to these people about this new threat?

Takashi: I don't know we can say…

Ed: The Russian plane, Remember Hirano?

 **[The group all head towards an empty table and they all sit down.]**

Kohta: Oh yeah that could explain the creatures maybe they were onboard the plane when it crashed in LA. We can tell them that.

Saeko: What if they don't believe us?

Saya: How do you guys know there was a Russian plane that crashed in LA?

Kohta: We all saw a video of it caught by a news reporter in the area, which caused mass panic and hysteria.

Ed: The three of us all saw it they got to believe us.

Takashi: (Looks at the front of the room.) Ok once everyone is settled and they ask for any new information we should bring it up.

 **[A man walks up to the front of the room.]**

Mr. Quang: Thank you all for attending this party of ours, please enjoy the food and let's get this thing started, As you may all know by just looking around we have not lost as many survivors like we did this past event, and I applaud everyone of you for your strength and fighting spirit. As we always do does anyone have any information, concerns or important issues that need to be brought up tonight?

Takashi: (Raises his hand.) I have some information. Sir.

Mr. Quang: Is it concerning any food water problems son?

Takashi: No sir it is a bit more important.

Mr. Quang: If you don't mind son, can it wait to the very last? (Looks towards another who is raising their hand.)

Takashi: Sir I don't think it can…

Mr. Quang: Son please I don't want to cause any commotion I will come back to you ok, Yes Linda?

 **[Takashi sits back down.]**

Linda: Mr. Quang We have found some factories that have a great supply of food and other items worth looking into.

Takashi: These people have to hear this, why don't they listen?

Saya: Mr. Richy Rich, doesn't want to stir the pot and cause mass panic. So don't worry too much Komuro.

Mr. Quang: Anyone else? Ah Richard what do you have to say?

Richard: Mr. Quang, We have found more people right in the green belt of Dixon and Vacaville but they seem to be very uncooperative when we approached them sir and they seemed to be very annoyed that we offered them assistance. What should we do Sir?

Mr. Quang: Well if they don't want any aid, we leave them be. I don't want any fights being started while we should be making peace along the survivors. Thank you Richard. Anyone else? (Looks around and no one raises their hands.) Well then, son (Looks at Takashi.) Sorry to leave you last but go on ahead.

Takashi: (stands up,) Thank you sir but, Me and my friends here have discovered a new threat.

Mr. Quang: How so… Sorry I don't seem to recognize you what is your name son?

Takashi: Takashi Komuro sir.

Mr. Quang: You don't seem to be from around here right Mr. Komuro?

Takashi: No sir, my friends except Ed and Sonia are all from Japan. We arrive alongside Ed here and he helped us since all of this happened.

 **[Everyone looks at the group and whisper.]**

Mr. Quang: Wow! All the way from Japan, Right we're getting off track Mr. Komuro go on.

Takashi: Well sir we recently saw that the dead have mutated into new stronger foes. Not only that but their are a few more things we know, Dogs and possibly all animals that consume infected flesh they to become infected but they prove to be far more aggressive and agile.

Saya: (Stands up.) Mr. Quang sorry to interrupt, My name is Saya Takagi and I will like to point out that we seemed to think that it could be a fungi that could be the culprit behind this epidemic or outbreak however you see it as.

 **[Everyone in the room whispers.]**

Mr. Quang : (Raises his hands.) Please everyone calm down, Ms. Takagi was it?

Saya: Yes sir.

Mr. Quang: Ms. Takagi, how do you know that all of this was caused by a fungi?

Saya: Well Mr. Quang, in the world of the insects there is one fungi that if I recall is called the Ophiocordyceps genus, a fungi that is located in the warm regions like forests. They have to have a certain temperature to strive if not they can't survive so they "Infect" any ant or bug they can and use as a host to relocate the fungi which in the end kills the bug by turning the ant into a zombie looking thing, killing the ant and starting the process all over again. Which brings me to the mutants. Some of them are carrying inside their bodies worm spider creature hybrids which hunt down and infect their new host.

Man: (Stands up.) And you have seen this first hand?

Takashi: (Turns and looks at the man.) Yes we have. In Dixon we witnessed both the mutants and the creatures, the creatures all came after me but I used an air freshener can and lighter to burn them. Which worked very well.

Mr. Quang: And as for the mutants, how does one kill them?

Saya: The same way as the regular zombies. Shoot them in the head and you're done.

Woman: What if we don't kill or like some of us don't believe in violence?

Ed: (Whispers to himself.) Hmm. Snowflake.

Saya: Well you better grow a pair and fight, because these things are more aggressive and will think for themselves three of our friends have come across one which looked like he took a bath in a puddle of Chernobyl's best radioactive water and it can feel pain and think up tactics to get to the Fresh meat.

 **[Everyone begins to get scared at what was just said.]**

Mr. Quang: Alright I think we have heard enough. Thank you for this great piece of information Mr. Komuro and Ms. Takagi. For the rest of you you heard this young man and young lady so I suggest you take the information they gave us and use it. But as of this moment, (Looks at the band on the stage.) Let's enjoy this beautiful night!

 **[The band plays classical music.]**

Sonia: Ah fuck, I forgot that it's this kind of party! *THUMP! (Slams her head on the table. In a muffled voice.) I hate this fucking music.

Ms. Marikawa: (Grabs Sonia and put her head onto her chest.) Their their Sonia, It can't be that bad.

Sonia: (Starts to blush and turn red as Ms. Marikawa holds her close.) Not anymore anyways…

Rei: Takashi, I think you really did well in talking to these people, you really are a great leader.

Saeko: Yeah, keep it up. Same with you Saya.

Saya: I know I did good, I'm the best. And I intend to keep it that way.

Alice: Takagi, can I go and play? Their more kids around my age here.

Saya: Sure thing, Hey fat ass go and keep an eye on Alice and don't lose sight of her ya hear me?

Kohta: Yes ma'am. Let's go Alice. (Takes Alice and heads towards the other kids.)

Ed: Hey Saya. I think you got to relax with Hirano. You're a bit rough with him.

Takashi: Yeah Saya, What's up with you being mean to Hirano?

Saya: What do you mean? (Crosses her arms and looks away.) Rough you mean tough love, I'm just helping him toughen up and be a man.

Rei: (Smiles.) *Hehehe. I think it's something more than that.

Saya: (Angrily looks at Rei.) What do you mean by that Miyamoto!

Rei: I mean that I've noticed how you're slowly attaching yourself to Hirano all because of Alice.

Saya: Huh, Alice?

Saeko: Don't tell us you don't care for Alice Saya.

Saya: Of course I do.

Rei: Don't you make sure she is always out of danger and that nothing will ever hurt her?

Saya: Wouldn't you!? I mean she's just a little girl!

Takashi: That's what Hirano is doing Saya, Both you and Hirano are both looking out for Alice. You both took up the role of Mother and Father to her.

Ed: And you fill the nagging wife perfectly *Hahaha.

*POW!

Saya: (Punches Ed.) You fucking Otaku, you think you're a comedian huh!? Don't you dare call me that again or I'll make sure the real boogeyman shows up to pick up your remains once I'm done with you understand me!

Ed: (On the floor dazed.) Yes, I won't dare do it again…

Saeko: (Helps Ed up off the ground.) But Komuro is right Takagi, do you even feel anything for Hirano? I mean look at us. Rei and Komuro are back together and Ed and I are… getting to know each other.

Ms. Marikawa: (Still holding Sonia.) Yeah Saya, It's ok if you are. The both of you do take care of Alice and Hirano does protect Alice and you from any danger.

Saya: (Blushes and looks at Hirano playing with Alice and the other kids.) Well I…

 **[Johnny walks up and says hello to everyone.]**

Johnny: (Looks at Sonia.) Sonia?

Sonia: (Aroused.) Yes Johnny how can I help you?

Johnny: Well as you can tell my dad just left the party, he told me he had something to take care off, So I thought we can get some real music up in here.

Takashi: What you have in mind?

Johnny: Well most of the grown ups aka "the boring" ones left alongside my dad, and the cool ones stayed.

Ed: (Looks at Johnny.) What kind of music?

Johnny: I don't know Rock, Rap, Pop something to get this crappy mood out of us.

Sonia (Get out of Ms. Marikawa's chest.) Oh I know Ed remember how we used to go to the karaoke clubs and sing 'till dawn?

Ed: Yeah?

Saya: So you really do sing huh?

Saeko: Do you Ed?

Rei: Yeah do you!?

Ed: No I'm not good I just sing when I'm alone or tired. I suck.

Saya: Really? I heard you, and you sing great Otaku. (Gets up and grabs Ed by his arm and pushes him towards Johnny.) Johnny take him and go get some music, Sonia is a bit busy with Dr. Boobs over their. (Points at Sonia.)

Sonia: No I'll enjoy... *Erghm I mean Sorry I'll go with you guys. (Gets up.)

Saya: (Walks towards Takashi and grabs him and pushes him towards Johnny and Ed.) Here take this one with you as well he can play the guitar.

Takashi: No I can't! (Walks towards Johnny and Ed.)

Rei: Just go with them already they can use your help!

Sonia: (Runs towards the guys.) Hold up I'm coming too!

Saeko: I wonder what their going to put on?

Rei: Don't know maybe some karaoke or a CD player?

 **[Johnny and the rest walk down a hallway.]**

Johnny: So Ed you can sing huh?

Ed: Not the best but I'm told I can sing great apparently.

Johnny: and Takashi, Right?

Takashi: Yeah.

Johnny You play the guitar?

Takashi: I just know a couple of notes that's it. MY friend was the one who knew the most.

Johnny: So no?

 **[They head down the hallway and towards a door.]**

Takashi: No I don't.

Sonia: Well don't worry about it, Johnny and I used to play in a band. We did mostly covers of bigger artists and bands. So we can cover the instrument part.

Johnny: Yeah the others are here anyways (Opens the doors and heads inside and two more people are inside.) Sup you sons of bitches! Guys this is our guitarist Skull.

Skull: (Nods.) Sup.

Johnny: Our bass player, Shadow.

Shadow: Hey was up.

Ed: Sup guys.

Takashi: Hey.

Ed: Sonia, Don't you play the drums?

Sonia: Yep and sing but I prefer the drums since their loud people can't hear me too well.

Takashi: And you Johnny?

Johnny: I'm the second guitarist and backup vocals to Sonia.

Ed: What covers do you guys play and sing?

Sonia: Well mostly rock and Hard Rock, but since we haven't practiced in a long time we're a bit rusty so we might do a few songs then go on with the Cd's so people can pick and choose.

Johnny: let's get to it guys and Sonia. Ed we need you to sing. Takashi can you sing at least?

Takashi: Yeah but like Ed I don't think I'm good I'll give it a try.

Sonia: Come on ladies let's get moving (Grabs her drum sticks.)

 **[They all grab equipment and head out. Back at the dining hall.]**

Ms. Shizuka: Hey I see them their coming out.

Saeko: Are they going to be playing on stage?

Rei: Looks like it, I didn't know Sonia and Ed knew how to play an instrument.

Saeko: Doesn't Komuro know how, Rei?

Rei: He does, the guitar i think.

Saya: Yeah he does.

 **[The band Ed and Takashi all set up on the stage and get ready to perform.]**

Johnny: (Hooks up the stereo and signals the band playing the classical music to take a break in five minutes.) Ed what do you mostly like to sing?

Ed: I uh mostly do covers by Avenged Sevenfold the most the other is old school rock like Pantera and AC/DC. Ya know?

Sonia: I heard Avenged Sevenfold, which one is your favorite?

Ed: Well there this one song they played live and not that many people know it other than the true followers.

Shadow: Which one?

Ed: Dancing Dead. You heard of it?

Skull: Yeah we have, It's on Diamonds in the rough. Avenged Sevenfold was live and it was only available with the DVD set. Which I have.

Sonia: Now that was a great pick from Skull, he brought the dvd for us to listen to. Takashi do you know any song or should I pick one for you?

Takashi: Uh pick one for me.

Ed: I got one for ya.

Sonia: I swear to God I will shoot your left nut if you bring up Careless Whisper Ed.

Ed: Uh no what about I don't want to miss a thing?

Johnny: Aerosmith? I like it. How about you Sonia?

Sonia: Thats a good one right Takashi you do know the lyrics right?

Takashi: Yeah, I do.

Sonia: Let's do it Ed! You go first Since I still remember how Dancing Dead goes.

Ed: I'm a bit nervous but, Let's rock!

 **[The band stops and the people all start to talk amongst each other. Johnny's band begins to play Dancing Dead.]**

Ed: (Grabs the Mic. as the music slowly starts then turns into rock)

Dead men, they celebrate

As the final chapter fades away

'Cause they can't hide;

We can see their flesh is rotten!

The band plays a hopeful tune

The champagne is poured as they socialize

The look in their eyes

Hide in the light

Everything is paid for tonight

While at the party of the dead dancing in their graves

The drinks here are free

So relax

Enjoy the sight of all the dead dancing in their graves

And while the world that they built

Told 'em to change

Told 'em to listen

They just kept it the same

And now that midnight has come,

I'm in a room watching the dead dancing in their graves

Bones covered up by suits

As the visible scars, they multiply

Kiss it good-bye

Too stubborn and now you're destroyed!

Tick, tock

The time bomb has been recognized, been pressurized

Nowhere to hide

Swallowing light

Everything is paid for tonight

While at the party of the dead dancing in their graves

The drinks here are free

So relax

Enjoy the sight of all the dead dancing in their graves

And while the world that they built

Told 'em to change

Told 'em to listen

They just kept it the same

And now that midnight has come,

I'm in a room watching the dead dancing in their graves

We feel a coming strain

And now it's too late

To change

 **[Guitar solo. The people all start to look as the band slowly starts up again.]**

What you want is law!

You crowd me with all that you stole!

Oh, how the mighty fall!

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Everything is paid for tonight

While at the party of the dead dancing in their graves

The drinks here are free

So relax

Enjoy the sight of all the dead dancing in their graves

And while the world that they built

Told 'em to change

Told 'em to listen

They just kept it the same

And now that midnight has come,

I'm in a room watching the dead dancing in their graves

We feel a coming strain

And now it's too late

To change

 **[The crowd cheers as Johny's band stops.]**

Saya: Holy shit Ed does know how to sing!

Ms. Marikawa: Encore! Encore!

Johnny: Ed they want another, what you say?

Ed: (Looks at Takashi) What do you say?

Takashi: Do another while I warm up.

Ed: Alright. (Grabs the mic.) Una mas!?

 **[The crowd all chant UNA MAS!]**

Ed: Well If Y'all want an encore I'll deliver. (Walks next to a piano on the stage.) But this next song is dedicated to someone a very special girl in the room and he wants her to know, that he knows that he makes mistakes but he wants her to know he's only human and that he loves her till the end of time.

 **[The crowd starts to get even more excited.]**

Ed: (Grabs the mic and places it in front of him.)

Your hazel-green tint eyes watching every move I make

And that feeling of doubt, it's erased

I'll never feel alone again with you by my side

You're the one and in you I confide more

And we have gone through good and bad times

But your unconditional love was always on my mind

You've been there from the start for me

And your love's always been true as can be

I give my heart to you

I give my heart 'cause nothing

Can compare in this world to you

Nooooo

And we have gone through good and bad times

But your unconditional love was always on my mind

You've been there from the start for me

And your love's always been true as can be

I give my heart to you

I give my heart 'cause nothing

Can compare in this world to you

Nooooo

[Piano solo.]

I give my heart to you

I give my heart 'cause nothing

Can compare in this world to you

Nooooo.

 **[The crowd applauds Ed.]**

Takashi: (Walks up to Ed.) That song was for Saeko huh?

Ed: Kinda to her and Rei. That song was from both of us to them.

Takashi: (Looks at Ed and nods.) I'm ready Ed.

Ed: (Tosses the mic to Takashi.) Go get 'em brotha.

Takashi: (Looks at Johnny and the rest of the band.) OK, just so you know I'm not the best singer up here, but I would like to dedicate this song to one very special girl out in the crowd tonight, she has got me thru many personal problems and I would like to say that, Rei I hope you like this song and as much as I love you…

Rei: Takashi?

 **[Sonia slowly plays the drums and then the guitars start.]**

Takashi:

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God we're together

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one kiss

I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

I don't want to miss a thing

 **[The crowd applauds Takashi. Rei runs up and kisses him on the stage.]**

Rei: Takashi that was so beautiful! I loved it! (Hugs Takashi.)

Sonia: (Jumps down off the stage.) Hey Rei, just letting you know you got a great guy here so don't let him go ok?

Rei: Oh, he's not going anywhere.

Ed: (Jumps down off the stage.) Hey that was great Takashi. (Puts his arm around Takashi's shoulder.)

Hirano: Hey you two were great up on the stage, but um why is there a bunch of smoke around?

Sonia: *Sniff sniff. Uh-oh. That's not good, Mr. Quang is gonna be pissed.

 **[The group looks and sees a bunch of smoke coming out of a bathroom.]**

Ed: That's weed but there's something off about the smell.

 **[The group walk towards the bathroom.]**

Saya: (Turns around to see a bunch of teens going into the bathroom.) Oh hell no! (Runs to the bathroom and opens the door.) Hey! (A lot of smoke comes out of the bathroom and it covers the whole room.)

 **[Everyone begins to cough as the smoke is thick and strong, teens all stumble out.]**

Ms. Marikawa: FIRE!

 **[People all here fire and they all start to run out of the building.]**

Ed: (Runs to grab a fire extinguisher.) Takashi go grab one!

Takashi: (Runs and looks for another fire extinguisher.) I found one! (Gets pushed around by people as they run and push him around.) MOVE I'M TRYING TO GET…

*RATATATATATATATAT! (Glass comes crashing down as gun fire erupts and rounds hit people as they try to take cover.)

Hirano: Takashi hit the deck! (Hirano gets pushed by people as they rush past him.) Hey calm *Thump. (Hirano gets pushed into a wall and he hits his head.)

Takashi: (Runs towards Kohta.) Fuck Hirano! (Grabs Kohta by the shoulders and drags him away.)

Ed: (Hands Saya the extinguisher.) Take over Saya! (Runs towards Takashi to help him. Looks behind Takashi and sees a man approach him with a gun.) Takashi watch out!

Takashi: (Looks back and he gets hit with the gun stock.) *THWACK!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter. 21 Sweet Dreams are made for the Dead.**

 **[Hirano and Takashi are both laying on the floor.]**

*CRASH! POP! BRAAAP! BRAP! POP! POP! (Distant yelling.) POP! POP! BANG! NO!

Hirano: (Opens his eyes.) Uh what happened? (Looks around.) Guys? Takagi? (Looks worried.) Alice? Anybody!?

Takashi: (Wakes up.) Fuck. (Looks at Hirano.) Who the fuck hit me!?

Ms. Marikawa: (Walks up to Hirano and Takashi.) Are you guys ok!?

Takashi: Uh Yeah what's going on?

Ms. Marikawa: It's Ed! A bunch of thugs came and shot up the place. There's so many hurt people. Oh my God. They hurt Sonia and Saeko.

Takashi: (Shaking his head.) Wait what!? Say that again.

Saya: (Opens the door.) Get the fuck up you two! Some bastards took Ed and they shot up the place! Ms. Marikawa help Saeko! Rei How is Sonia doing?

Alice: Kohta! (Runs up and hugs Kohta.) They took Ed!

Kohta: Argh... (Gets up.) What happened Takagi!?

Saya: Zip it fat ass and take this! (Tosses Hirano one of Ed's PT101 AF's.) We got some of _Them_ outside this room.

Saeko: (Grabbing her arm.) Rei, I can't use my sword with my arm hurt like this can you take use it? I'm to hurt from that bastard.

Rei: I'll try. (Grabbes Saeko's sword.)

Saeko: Just be carefull. Ugh! (Grabs her arm in pain.)

Ms. Marikawa: Stay put Saeko, your arm is badly hurt. That guy really beat you.

Saeko: He was going to kill me. Urgh! I'm going to enjoy watching him die!

Takashi: Takagi, what happened?

Saya: I already told you they…

Takashi: (Grabs hold of Saya's shoulders.) Saya calm down! Calmly tell me what happened to Sonia, Saeko and Ed.

Saya: A group of guys came in firing their guns into the ceiling and demanded that Sonia show herself. She looked up and one of the men saw her they picked her up and he started to hit her, that's when Ed got up and punched the guys.

Rei: The other guys got a hold of Ed and that's when the guy punching Sonia noticed who Ed was and they got really excited about finding him.

Saya: And Sonia got up and the guy pulled out a gun and put it to Ed's head. Saeko ran and grabbed the gun.

Saeko: Sonia tried to help me but the man pushed me off and aimed the gun at me… started to beat me with it and pulled out a knife and put it to my neck...

Saya: The fucker shot Sonia in front of Ed, and we need to get her back home she's losing blood!

Ms. Marikawa: Guys Sonia is blacking out! (Looks at Sonia.) Sonia stay with us! Stay awake!

Takashi: Hirano! Get ready we're going outside so find me a gun and get to killing anyone of _Them_ That's still standing! (Looks at Saya.) Takagi help Ms. Marikawa with carrying Sonia.

Saya: Got it! (runs up to help Ms. Marikawa.)

Saeko: (Looks at Alice.) Alice! (Gets up.) Is there any knives over their?

Alice: (Runs and looks for a knife.) I found some scissors!

Saeko: Please bring them to me.

Alice: (Walks towards Saeko.) Here you go. What are you going to do?

Saeko: (Grabs the scissors.) *Snip Snip Snip RIIIP! (She cuts the lower part of her dress and turns it into a skirt.) I need to be able to move, but this dress isn't going to let me.

Takashi: Can you walk? (Lifts up Saeko.)

Saeko: And I can still use my right arm. (Grabs a broom and brakes off the head.) Let's go.

 **[They all exit the room and start to fight off the zombies.]**

 **Vacaville/Dixon Green belt. 2005 hrs.**

Ed: (Has his face covered and his hands in zip ties.) YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! (Struggles to get free.) LET ME GO SO I CAN RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND KILL THE REST OF YOU ASS HOLES!

*FWAP! THWACK! POW! (Ed is punched and hit with a small bat.)

Ed: Urgh!

Sergio: Man, shut the fuck up! (Takes off the sac that was covering Ed's face.) Fuck me I'm lucky. If you didn't get up to protect that lesbo cunt of yours, I would have never of seen you and you would of never be here in this situation.

Ed: *Spitooh. (Ed spits on Sergio's face.) Fuck you!

Sergio: (Wipes his face off.) *FWOAP! (Hits Ed in the stomach. Grabs Ed by his hair.) You're lucky Jacky wants to torture you, If it wasn't for her I would've killed you right here and now! *POW! (Hits Ed in the face.) But the image of her torturing you might calm me down.

Marcos: Think about it Sergio, all those years of both you and Jacky trying to kill this fuck. Will finally come true and you will get revenge for William and his family.

Sergio: Yeah. (Looks at Ed.) Because of your hiding, Mr. and Mrs. Cortez both went insane. But the police had to go on your side, and let you go. Mrs. Cortez went into a deep depression and she overdosed on meds. *FWOP! (Punches Ed again.) Mr. Cortez went every day to your house but you didn't show your fucking face! And you even got your older brother to protect your sorry ass! *FWAP! FWAP! POP! Mr. Cortez was killed by one of those undead freaks four days ago looking for your ass!

Ed: (His face is covered in blood and sweat and is looking down.) *Huff Good. *Huff Jacky, You and the rest will soon join him all in one grave.

*THWACK! (Marcos hits Ed's legs with his bat.)

Ed: Urghmmm.

Marcos: Oh yeah!? And who's going to do it, You?

Sergio: Let him be Marcos, Jacky wants him alive. She'll be here in a few days to kill him, slowly and very painfully.

Marcos: Hey Ed? Who was that good looking slut that grabbed me by the arm? Hmmm?

Ed: (Looks at Marcos.) Take that back you four eyed fuck!

Marcos: (Lights a cigaret and puffs the smoke in Ed's face.) *Pffffoooooo. Oh, I'm sorry, is that your girl? Well I guess I should've killed her but beating her felt so good. I should of just slit her throat when I had the chance, or I should of brought her here and had my way with her. Right in front of you.

Sergio: Let's go Marcos.

 **[Ed is getting furious with Marcos.]**

Marcos: (Looks in Ed's eyes.) She would of made me really happy with that body of her's. Mmm uhm! That's what I'll do if I see her again I'll do that and much more. Grab me a nice piece of Asian ass. What? Nothing to say tough guy, huh?

Sergio: Enough, Marcos I want him to stay here until Jacky gets back. So guard the shed 'till then. (Walks towards a door.)

Marcos: (Starts to walk away.) Whatever. (Flicks the cigaret into Ed's face.)

Ed: *Heheh. Hey you piece of shit. I'm gona enjoy killing you and watching you die right in front of my eyes.

Marcos: Is that a threat?

Ed: That's a promise.

Sergio: (Opens the door.) He won't do shit. Once a loser always a loser.

Ed: You don't know who you just unleashed. You're talking to Mr. Jekyll… and Mr. Hyde would be here soon.

 **[Sergio and Marcos both walk out of the shed.]**

 **Lincoln County, Nevada [Latitude:** **37.234894 Longitude: -115.81082.] 20:20 Hrs.**

 **[A convoy of trucks are seen in a barren desert.]**

Ryan: So are we going to this secret base we all know so much about?

Yuri: How about you tell us your name Sir?

Mr. H: You can call me Mr. H.

Ryan: Mr. H?

Mr. H: I'm not giving you my full name. It's for my safety.

Albert: From who?

Mr. H: Just for my safety.

Yuri: Ok, Mr. H are we heading to Area 51? It looks very obvious since we're in Arizona.

Mr. H: Yes, Back to where everything started. As Dr. McNamara told you her group volunteered to work on one of our experiments, but hell broke loose. She and her team barely scratched the surface of this extraterrestrial being. It is far worse than it appears.

Roger: How so?

Mr. H: We conducted experiments on it and it seems to grows smarter the longer the infection is inside of the host, and it can mutate with any radiation or chemicals that a regular human can't. The only true weakness it has is extreme heat and cold. The cold slows it down, while the heat cooks it from the inside out killing the infection.

Yuri: We know that sir.

Mr. H: But did you know that it has multiple other forms depending on what the host's body and traits are. We have gotten reports that once the infection starts it either starts the process quickly or slowly. It all depends if the host is healthy or not. We had a subject that showed no signs of health issues and it took the infection some time for it to show itself during that time the infection took over the central nervous system and by camouflaging itself as a normal flu.

Roger: And for the unhealthy ones what do you know about them?

Mr. H: For them they took minutes to infect but the infection took over and it mimicked the host's actions so others wouldn't suspect a thing. This thing is smart. That's why the "Aliens" that crashed in Roswell tried to get rid of it. But they failed, they didn't know that Earth had life forms with enough intelligence for the infection to strive off of and they tried to avoid us so to not spread it to an innocent life form. And Yet we found it and as the saying goes Curiosity killed the cat.

 **[The trucks all stop in front of some gates and guards run and inspect every inch of the convoy.]**

Mr. H: (Steps out of the truck and shows his ID.)

Soldier: (Saluting Mr. H.) Welcome back sir! Go on let these truck pass!

Mr. H: Sergeant Hernandez, I need for your two men that are guarding the Dr. to step away you are no longer needed.

Yuri: (Looks at Hayden and Jacob.)

Mr. H: Thank you, You might want to join us in the War Room. We have the surviving officers and generals inside. (Walks towards a large building.)

Yuri: (Looks to his group.) Let's go team.

 **[They all follow Mr. H. inside. They walk into the building and are checked by security and their weapons are taken away.]**

Security Officer: (Looks at his computer monitor.) Yuri Hernandez: Former Master at Arms of the United States Navy, Rank MA1 first Class. (Looks at Yuri.) Completed four years of active service and four of Reserve service and Currently a Sergeant of a Private Military known as Bravo Delta. Status active duty.

Yuri: That's right Sir.

Security Officer: (Puts a finger scanner in front of Yuri.) Place your right index finger on the scanner.

Yuri: (Places his finger on the scanner.)

*PING!

Yuri: (Walks thru a metal detector and waits for his team.)

Security Officer: (Looks at his Monitor.) Ryan Conrath: Former United States Air Force Military Security, Rank Staff Sergeant. Completed his four years of active service and four of reserve. Currently Second in command of Bravo Delta. Status active duty.

Ryan: Yes sir. (Places his finger on the scanner.)

*PING!

Ryan: (Walks thru a metal detector walks up to Yuri and stands near him.)

Security Officer: Roger Lombera: Active with the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance Rank Sergeant of 4th Force Reconnaissance Company on your third year of active service. Re-assigned to Bravo Delta for the team's sniper/corpsman.

Status active duty

Roger: Sir, Yes sir. (Places his finger on the scanner.)

*PING!

Roger: (Walks thru the metal detector and stand next to the Ryan.)

Security Officer: Albert Chan: Active with the United States Marine Corps Special Operations Forces Explosive Ordnance Disposal Level 1 Rank Corporal. Third year of active service. Re-assigned to Bravo Delta for the Team's Machine gunner/EOD. Status active duty.

Albert: Yes sir. (Places his finger on the scanner.)

*PING!

Albert: (Walks thru the metal detector and stands next to the rest.)

Security Officer: Hayden Parish: United States Army First year in active service as basic infantry, Rank Private E-2. Re-assigned to Bravo Delta for the team's spotter. Status active duty

Hayden: Yes sir. (Places his finger on the scanner.)

*PING!

Hayden: (Walks thru the metal detector and stands next to the rest.)

Security Officer: Jacob Ludel: United States Army one year in active service as Land Combat Support System Specialist, Rank Private E-2. Re-assigned to Bravo Delta for the teams LCSSS. Status active duty.

Jacob: Yes sir. (Places his finger on the scanner.)

*PING!

Jacob: (Walks thru the metal detector.)

Mr. H: Alright all of you must follow me. What you're all about to see is top secret and can not leave this place, any technology seen, any unknown species seen, or weapons seen by you must remain a secret. If any information is discovered by any enemy foreign or domestic it will be on your head and you will become an enemy of the United States of America and if found will be dealt with. Am I making myself clear?

 **[Bravo Delta responds with a firm "Yes sir". They all walk towards the War room.]**

Mr. H: Good. As you all already know, the world is in chaos as the infection has spread to every corner of the world, every man, woman and child is not safe from it, and recently our scientist have discovered the infection can infect other species and its mutating from the info Dr. McNamara gave us. (Takes out a file that Dr. McNamara gave him.)

Yuri: We know that sir, and fire is a great weapon against them.

Mr. H: We know that as well, but what we didn't know is that this infection is immune to the cold it does not kill it but rather puts it in a cryogenic state and it hibernates until it is warm for it to continue on.

Ryan: How do you know?

Mr. H: (Points to a large metal door to his left side.) We have a few specimens inside this vault in -40 degrees, they have not moved since they were placed inside not even if there is a living creature inside with them.

Ryan: And is it a good idea to keep them on the base?

Mr. H: Once we gather enough data we dispose of them.

 **[They all continue walking towards the War Room.]**

Yuri: Sir, Any change in status of the other countries?

Mr. H: (They reach the front doors of the War room. He looks up to a large screen on the wall.) Russia and Canada both have a very harsh climate this time of year so we suspect they found out of the infection's weaknesses. The middle East is in total chaos and the government has lost control, we have pulled out all of our soldiers out from the field and their on their military bases on stand by. Japan has gained some control but we discovered that a few ships from China have invaded and we sent some Marines to assist the remaining Ground Self Defense Force in fighting of the Chinese and helping any remaining survivors evac to safety. The UK is in stable condition but they still have not received our info. Mexico's Government has lost all power and the cartels have taken full control and are abusing it, same goes for some states in South America. The U.S. is in DEFCON 1 as of this moment. Russia, China, Great Britain and the U.S. all launched their EMP's at one another and the East coast has no power, the West coast has taken the most damage. To our surprise North Korea has built a Nuclear Missile and launched an attack, it has successfully destroyed San Francisco, casualties are in the thousands in the west coast. But we have dealt with that little trouble with more fire power North Korea sent us. It wasn't a huge blast but it did take out a large majority of San Francisco.

Roger: What about us, why are we here?

Mr. H: Russia has sent a us a message reporting that a Ilyushin Il-76 has gone missing over the San Francisco area before the blast. This Transport was being flown by a Spetsnaz special forces group that had captured and secured a few unknown specimens that were found in a radiation factory, workers perhaps. And Russia has lost contact with the transport suspecting one of the specimen had to have escaped and might of brought down the transport,we sent a team to recover any intel but have all gone M.I.A. And that's where you all come into play. We need Bravo Delta to find out what has happened to that transport and report back to us with any info you discover and tie up any loose ends. We can not have any other threats that can cause more of a downfall for the U.S. You all leave in three hours. Eat, shower and prepare yourselves. I will be negotiating inside with the world leaders if you need me.

Yuri: Understood sir.

Mr. H: May God be by your side, and good luck to you all. (Walks into the War room.)

Yuri: (Looks as Mr. H walks into the room and the doors close behind him.) Hayden Jacob, I need the both of you to stay here and be the Dock's security but keep your distance if they ask you were told to stay behind.

Hayden: Yes sir, got that Rookie?

Jacob: Got it.

Yuri: Let's go it then. (He takes out the malena envelope and opens it.)

 **[Bravo Delta all walk towards the Mess hall.]**

 **Dixon California 2058 Hrs.**

 **[The group are speeding thru Dixon to get to Ed's house.]**

Ms. Marikawa: (Driving the SUV.) Komuro keep pressure on Sonia's wound. Rei keep her awake!

Saya: (Holding on to Alice.) Ms. Shizuka slow down this turns are a bit sharp!

Takashi: (Looks up at Kohta.) Pass me another rag Hirano! She's bleeding badly!

Kohta: (Grabs a few rags from the medical bag.) Here! (Passes them to Rei.)

Sonia: AHHH! (Screams in pain.)

Rei: Ms. Shizuka the bullet hit her in the bone and it broke it!

Saeko: Take a Left at the Veterans hall and head. Agh! (Grabs her arm in pain.) Turn Right.

 **[The group take a Left and head down a small road and turn Right into the neighborhood.]**

*SCCCCRRRREEEEEAAAACCCCH! (The car turns sharply and heads towards Ed's house.)

Ms. Marikawa: (Stops the car. And opens the back doors of the SUV.) Hurry get her out!

Saya: (Opens the door on her side.) Alice run inside and get Minami and tell Mrs. Komuro and Mrs. Miyamoto to get the medical kit and a lot of rags and hot water!

Alice: Ok! (Runs and knocks on the door.) *BANG! BANG! BANG! Hey! Open the door! PLEASE!

Minami: (Runs towards the door and opens it.) Alice! (Looks up and sees Takashi and Kohta trying to take Sonia out of the SUV.) Holy shit! (Runs up to help them out.) What happened!?

Rei: Some guys showed up and shot the place up, shot Sonia, and took Ed!

 **[Alice Runs inside yelling for Mrs. Miyamoto and runs into the kitchen to see Mrs. Komuro.]**

Mrs. Komuro: What's going on out their Alice!?

Alice: They hurt Sonia and Ms. Busujima and they took Ed!

 **[Minami and Takashi both grab Sonia and take her inside the house and put her on the table in the second living room.]**

Alice: Hurry! She's dying! (Looks at Mrs. Komuro as she grabs the medical kit.)

Saya: (Holding up Saeko and leads her to the couch.) Alice I need you to get back and keep an eye on Zeke ok?

Ms. Shizuka: Komuro but pressure on her leg! Rei hold her arm steady I'm going to clean her wound .

Minami: *RIIIP! (Grabs a piece of a shirt.) Komuro tie this tightly above the wound!

Takashi: (Grabs the shirt and ties it around the wound.) Got it!

Ms. Marikawa: I can't find the bullet in her arm! Takagi I need you to find two evenly length pieces of wood and tape! Rei you're going to make a splint for her arm ok!

Rei: OK!

 **[In the first living room.]**

Saeko: Alice come here. I don't want you to see what's going on.

Alice: (Runs up to Saeko with Zeke in her arms.) Ok. Shhh. Zeke don't look it not for us to see.

 **[Second Living room.]**

Sonia: (Looks up and sees Rei.) Rei? Where's Ed? (Looks around.) Where's Ed!?

Rei: They took him.

Sonia: AGH! (Looks at Takashi.) WHO!? ARRGH! (Looks around.) WHO TOOK ED!?

Minami: Hirano! Head outside and make sure none of those freaks come close to this house go!

Kohta: (Grabs the M1014 by the door.) Yes Ma'am! (He runs outside.)

Sonia: Someone answer me! AHH!

Takashi: Some people they went looking for you! (Grabs Sonia's leg.)

Sonia: What they look like! ARGH! AHHH!

Ms. Marikawa: (Tries to clean Sonia's wound.) I need you to relax Sonia I need to disinfect this wound!

Saya: (Runs up with a piece of wood and tape.) Give me a second (Grabs the wood and brakes it in half.) Here!

Sonia: What do they look like!?

Rei: They… (Grabs Sonia's arm.) They looked like a bunch of cowboys, really the douchebag lookin' type! They knew you and once they saw you they…

Sonia: NO! Hurry they're going to kill Ed! Let me go!

Takashi: Hold it you're in no condition to walk let alone fight!

Saya: We will find him tell us who they are and where they are!

Minami: Sonia! Hurry tell us!

Sonia: They're the group outside the green belt they… (Starts to go into shock.)

Ms. Marikawa: No she's going into hypovolemic shock! (Looks at her shirt. As it turns a dark red.) Oh no! (Lifts her shirt.) NO! She was shot in the abdomen! Saya!

 **[Saya and Ms. Marikawa both put pressure on Sonia's abdomen.]**

Sonia: (Looks at Takashi grabs his shirt.) Kill them all. Don't let them kill Ed…

Takashi: Sonia stay with us! SONIA!

Ms. Marikawa: Get me some rags for the blood!

Sonia: SAEKO FIND ED AND KEEP HIM ALIVE FOR ME!

Saeko: (a tear falls from her cheek and gets up and walks towards Sonia.) I promise you I will Sonia. (Grabs her hand.)

Sonia: (Sheds a tear.) I know you will, take care of my little brother and he will take care of you…

Saeko: (Begins to cry as Sonia dies.) Sonia… no please… *sniff I promise you I will take care of him for you…

 **[Sonia's hand slowly let's go of Saeko's.]**

Ms. Marikawa: Sonia! No! (Begins CPR on Sonia.)

Takashi: Sonia! C'mon Stay with us!

Saeko: (Backs away into the wall and she slowly falls to the ground crying.)

*CRACK! BLAM! BLAM!

 **[Hirano starts to kill the zombies outside that got close to the house.]**

Minami: (Grabs Ms. Marikawa's shoulder.) She's gone Shizuka… She's gone.

Ms. Marikawa: I… tried… and I failed. (A tear falls from her cheek.) I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…

 **[Everyone looks at Sonia's body.]**

 **San Francisco California 2205 Hrs. Golden gate bridge.**

Yuri: (Looks up at a helicopter.) Alright pick us up!

Ryan: What are we going to report? There wasn't any creature or plane near here!

Pilot: Sir we got a report that a second team found the downed Russian plane it crashed in Los Angeles. They recovered one of the creatures alive and they secured it.

Yuri: (Shaking his head in disagreement.) Roger that!

 **[The blackhawk lowers at the end of the bridge.]**

Pilot: Alright get on board!

Ryan: Great fucking intel was off!

Roger: Hey the closest base is in Vacaville MA1!

Albert: MA1 isn't that close to your hometown!?

Ryan: It is isn't it? (Looks at Yuri.)

Yuri: It is and my brother might be their.

Roger: Are you sure he's still alive?

Yuri: (Nods his head.) He's one tough son of a bitch. He has to be.

Ryan: Hey (Looks at the Pilot.) Take us to that base in Vacaville!

Pilot: Yes sir!

 **[The blackhawk rises up and heads Northeast.]**

Pilot: Sir Travis Air Force base is a short distance away, there isn't much of a military presence just a few stragglers inside the base.

Yuri: Any humvees or trucks that you know off that are on the base?

Pilot: They should have 'em fully stocked and ready to go.

Ryan: Are we going on a rescue mission MA1?

Yuri: More like an extraction. But yeah we are.

 **[The blackhawk arrives at Travis Air Force Base and lands. The team all run out and find the closest truck.]**

Roger: Here I'll try to…

 **[MP run up to Bravo Delta.]**

MP: What do you think you are doing!?

Yuri: We need this truck a humvee and some weapons son!

MP: What for sir?

Yuri: We are out on a rescue mission in Dixon. And we need an M240 for that humvee and ammo for it.

MP: But we can't just let you go out there alone sir!

Yuri: I got my team we can handle it. Now move it! I need what I just told you Albert go with 'em and bring back that M240 and ammo for it and us!

Albert: Yes sir!

 **[Albert and the MP's run towards the base.]**

Ryan: How much ammo is enough?

Yuri: I want to leave with extra ammo on us than being stuck needing ammo.

Roger: True that!

Ryan: Yuri I just so happen to notice when we got report that the other team captured one of those things. You shook your head in disappointment, want to share something with your team?

 **Dixon California 2242 Hrs. Ed's house outside in the backyard.**

Takashi: (Looks down at Sonia's grave as Saeko is on her knees in front of the grave)

Rei: Takashi we need to find Ed. You heard what Sonia said.

Takashi: We need every gun we can find.

Saya: I have Hirano looking for all of Ed's guns inside the house Komuro.

Saeko: (Looks at Sonia's grave.) We need to find those bastards and kill every single one of them!

Ms. Marikawa: Please Saeko keep your voice down.

Saeko: (Tears roll from her cheeks.) I'm sorry I can't stand having this image in my head, I just saw Sonia die in front of me and I promised her I will find Ed and keep him safe.

Rei: (Walks towards Saeko and goes on her knees and holds her.) We all saw her leave. And we will all find Ed and bring him home he is our friend.

Saya: No his our family and when someone messes with our family (Slams her fist into her hand.) We go for blood!

Kohta: (Opens the backdoor and sticks his head outside.) Ok I found all the guns I could. (goes back inside.)

Minami: (Walks towards the door.) Let's lock 'n Load.

 **[Everyone walks into the house.]**

Takashi: (Looks at a small pile of guns on the kitchen table.) Is this all of it!?

Kohta: I could only find these, Ed's Rifle but it has a box of twenty rounds, His PT101 AF's with eight mags total, Sonia's USP with two mags, The SPAS-12, a Remington 870 sawed off, and a G36C with five mags. And all our guns and little ammo for all of them.

Umiko: Is this enough?

Minami: Shit, We also don't know where the green belt is or where exactly the hideout is at!

Saya: No we kinda do, one of the guests at the party said they came into contact with a group in the green belt of Dixon and Vacaville outside in the country. But we don't know what direction up North or down South, fuck! We need to find a map of this fucking town!

Alice: Can Ed have one around Takagi?

Saya: Alice you might be onto something! Everyone look around for any map and bring it here!

 **[Everyone searches the house for a map with no luck.]**

Rei: I didn't find anything!

Kohta: (Walks out of Ed's room.) I didn't find anything either!

Takashi: Nothing!

Mrs. Komuro: (Walks out of the master bedroom.) I didn't find anything in the master bedroom.

Mrs. Miyamoto: the kitchen and living room are clean, nothing in sight.

Saya: Fucking Ed! Where will you keep a map of your stupid town!

Minami: Why would he keep a map if he was raised in this town he doesn't even need one if he knows every in and out of it. You have to think about that Takagi.

Saya: (Grabs her head.) FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! I'M LOSING IT!

Zeke: (Starts to run around in the second living room.)

Alice: What's the matter Zeke!?

Saeko: (Looks at Zeke as he runs hysterically in a circle.) What's…. Huh?

 **[A loud rumble is heard in the distance.]**

Takashi: (Looks at the pictures as they shake.) What the fuck is that!?

Minami: (Looks outside.) It sound like… (Notices bright lights in the streets.) Shit there's a fucking truck heading this way! Grab a gun turn out the lights!

 **[Everyone grabs a gun and hide behind cover.]**

Kohta: (Whispers to Minami.) _Officer? Do you think it's the military?_

Minami: _I don't know if it is, or someone has a military truck. Stay on high alert._

 **[A truck stops in front of the house.]**

Takashi: (Looks at the window.) _It stopped in front of the house get ready don't shoot until officer minami gives us the signal._

 **[Outside the house. Bravo Delta get off the truck and humvee.]**

Yuri: (Turns off the truck and opens his door. Softly talks.) _The house looks empty and there's no signs of life._

Ryan: (Looks at Albert and Roger.) _KAZ. Juggernaut. Check the back and secure it._

Yuri: _Slash, stack up at the door._

 **[Albert and Roger secure the back and stack up on the back door.]**

Roger: (On the Radio.) _We're at the back door Reaper._

Yuri: Stay put guys. (Tries to open the front door.) _Locked, someone might be inside. Don't fire unless whoever might be inside does first and is a threat._

 **[Inside the house.]**

Saeko: (Whispers.) Komuro there's two in the backyard they have rifles.

Takashi: (Turns around and aims his shotgun at the back door.) _I got them in my_ _sights._

Saya: _I'll Cover you Komuro._ (Aims her MP5 at the back door.)

 **[The door handle jiggles as it is being opened.]**

Ryan: (Whispers to Yuri.) _Dude don't you have a key?_

Yuri: (Looks around the area.) Yeah get me that rock over their.

Ryan: (Pick it up a rock.) Is it a fake? (Hands it to Yuri.)

Yuri: (Takes the rock and Smashes a window to the Right side of the door.) _Nope. KAZ. Juggernaut go._

 **[Inside Saya accidentally fires at the back door.]**

*BLAM! KRA-CRASH!

Roger: (Roger and Albert both run and take cover.) SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!

Saya: (Drops the guns and covers her mouth.) _I'm sorry!_

Yuri: HOLD YOUR FIRE! IT COULD BE A CIVI! (Yells into the broken window.) HEY WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE! I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE IS HE IN THERE WITH YOU!?

Ryan: WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THEIR! WE'RE MILITARY!

 **[Inside.]**

Minami: PROVE IT! TELL ME YOUR NAME, RANK AND BRANCH!

Yuri: (Calmly responds.) Ok my name's Yuri Hernandez I served in the Navy as Master at Arms Petty Officer first class. I'm just looking for my brother.

 **[Inside.]**

Ms. Marikawa: Did he just say Hernandez? (Looks at Yuri's picture on the floor.) Oh my God! (Gets up and runs towards the door and opens it.) It's him!

Umiko: No that could be the cowboys Marikawa!

 **[Outside.]**

Yuri: (Looks at the door knob as it twists.) Hold your fire.

 **[The door opens and Ms. Marikawa runs at Yuri and hugs him with a strong squeeze and they both fall to the ground.]**

Ms. Marikawa: (Hugs Ryan and looks at him.) Oh my God, you're alive! I knew I would get to see Ed's older brother!

Yuri: *Stands over Ryan and Ms. Marikawa. Who the hell are you!?

Ryan: (Looks at Yuri as Ms. Marikawa tightly holds him.) I'm not him… But that doesn't mean I don't like the attention.

Yuri: (Looks at Ms. Marikawa.) How do you know my brother?

Roger: Drop your weapons and put your hand behind your head!

Albert: (Walks into the house and aims his rifle at the group.) Drop the guns! (Walks up to Saeko.) KAZ! We got a wounded one over here! Bring the med kit ASAP!

Roger: (Runs up to Saeko and looks her over.) She wasn't bit, looks like she was beaten theirs bruises around her arm and face. Caused by a blunt object. Can you tell me how badly it hurts miss?

Saeko: I can barely move my Left arm but. (Puts her Left arm on her stomach.)

Roger: (Helps up Saeko.) C'mon I'll help you… (He leads her to the couch.)

Yuri: Keep your hands above your heads and don't move 'em. (Looks at the guns on the floor.) Where did you get these weapons?

 **[Outside.]**

Ryan: Not that I don't like it when an attractive woman runs into my arms but can you get off of me please miss?

Ms. Marikawa: Oh I'm sorry. (stops hugging Ryan and gets off of him.) I was so excited I thought you were Ed's brother.

Yuri: (Walks out and looks at Ms. Marikawa.) How do you know Ed and me? (Picking her up.)

Ms. Marikawa: Oh, Ed saved us back when we were all in Japan. He brought us here when we left Mexico and he told us about you after I asked about your picture. (Looks at Ryan up and down.) I like a man in uniform, what's your name?

Ryan: It's Ryan.

Ms. Marikawa: Hmmm. by any chance are you single?

Yuri: I don't think this is the right time to ask him that ma'am.

Ryan: (Walks outside with a red face and looks at everyone inside.) Reaper, Everyone inside is secured we have two males in their late teens, three females in their late teens one is injured, one little girl, and four adult females and one small dog.

Yuri: (Walks inside and steps on the blood.) What the Hell? (Looks down and shines his flashlight to the floor.) Where is Ed? (Walks towards the group.) And what happened here?

Minami: They took him.

Yuri: Who took him, (Looks at the table that's covered in blood.) and where did all this blood come from?

Saeko: (Looks at Yuri.) From Sonia. Don't hurt anyone we didn't hurt Ed.

Yuri: (Looks and walks towards Saeko.) What happened to you miss?

Saeko: Some people beat me for helping Ed. And they they also shot Sonia once she fought back.

Ryan: (Bringing inside Ms. Marikawa and closes the door.) Who's Sonia?

Yuri: Ed's best friend from high school.

Takashi: They shot her, we tried to save her but we couldn't.

Saeko: (Looks at Yuri.) They're going to kill Ed if we don't find him!

Takashi: We can tell you where he might be but we we're going with you to save Ed.

Yuri: Just tell me, And I can't take you it we can't afford any casualties.

Saeko: (Grabs Yuri's arm.) We are going with you to save him. Please.

Yuri: (Looks at the group and at Bravo Delta.)

Takashi: Sonia told us where Ed is. But we want to go save him too.

Saya: He's saved us many times and know it's our turn, but we won't stay behind.

Yuri: (Kneels down in front of Saeko.) Where is my brother?

Saeko: The Green Belt. We don't know where that is only Sonia did.

Yuri: (Looks at Ryan.) I know where that's at.

Roger: (Looks up as he finishes patching up Saeko.) Where at?

Yuri: Ten minutes outside of Dixon and Vacaville.

Ryan: Shit.

Ms. Marikawa: What's wrong?

Yuri: The green Belt is crawling with the dead and the people who took Ed are located right in the middle of a shit storm.

Albert: So how are we going to get him out?

Yuri: (Looks around the room.) With their help. (Looks at the group.) Alright here's the deal, if you're going with us you need to follow these rules.

Minami: What rules?

Yuri: First you will need to put on gas masks that we brought, put on some jackets and tape up any loose ends. Second, you're going to help us by being our distraction while we find Ed, secure and bring him back to the trucks. Is that clear?

 **[The group all nod in agreement.]**

Roger: Looks like we just made Delta Bravo bigger guys.

Ryan: Yuri are you sure they can fight?

Yuri: (Looks at Ryan.) I wouldn't make the deal if they didn't look like they went into hell and back. Bulldogs lock 'n load.

Slash: Yuri should we tell them about what we found about our Gov and our allies?

Yuri: No, not yet. We'll need to confirm it first.

 **[Dixon/Vacaville green belt. 20 minutes before rescue mission.]**

Ed: (Looks around the shed.) Fuck.

 **[The door opens and Marcos steps inside.]**

Marcos: (Grabs a chair and puts it front of Ed.) So how you going to kill me and the rest hmm?

Ed: (Stairs Marcos down.) If I have to the same fucking way I did with William.

Marcos: And how is that? Honestly you kinda did me a favor ya know?

Ed: What?

Marcos: Yeah you did me the favor in killing William for me so I can get closer to Jacky since she loved him so much. Why did you think he started picking on you hmm? I told him you started talking shit behind his back to get him pissed enough to start shit with you. Then I told him Tania wanted to fuck him but she didn't want to emit to it. Then it went nice and smooth from their.

Ed: What the fuck is wrong with you?

Marcos: C'mon have you not seen Jacky? She's fucking asking for a guy like me to tap that ass! I mean wouldn't you? Yeah I know Tania was hot to but something about girls like Jacky and that asian chick that loves you… Really turns me on and make me want to choke and rape that pussy of hers!

Ed: You sick fuck don't you fucking dare talk about Saeko like that!

Marcos: *THWACK! I see. Anything I say about your slut really pisses you off huh? Well I'm gonna enjoy making her my sex slave, maybe ask Jacky to keep you alive and have her join me in having some fun with Saeko. *POW (Punches Ed and lights a cigarette.)

Ed: I'm gonna enjoy killing you.

Marcos: (Exhales the smoke into Ed's face.) Hehehe. You and what army? (walks away and closes the door behind him.) Don't rely on your friends they don't stand a chance against us all.

 **[20 minutes later.]**

Yuri: Albert get on the 240, Roger drive the truck with the survivors. Ryan get shotgun with me on the humvee.

Takashi: How far until we reach the cowboys?

Yuri: 15 minutes if we gun it. Get on board time is running out for my brother. (Opens the door to the humvee. Looks at the group.) There's guns in the back and the masks as well. Put them on and hold on!

 **[The group get inside the truck, and they drive off.]**

Minami: (Looks at Roger.) What's the purpose of the gas masks?

Roger: The CDC have found an extraterrestrial fungi that takes over any suitable species, turns them into a host/zombie then with enough time turns them into these demonic looking creatures. But the infection can also target other animals like dogs and cats when they ingest infected flesh also turning them into a host.

Saya: So this Fungi is from outer space, you're joking right? You're trying to tell us that an alien fungus is the root to what's going on right now!?

Roger: It's hard to believe but it's true. The military didn't even know about it until it got loose in San Francisco. Besides We kinda already knew about it. You guys know what happened in Roswell New Mexico right?

Kohta: Yeah the Roswell incident where a UFO crashed landed and the U.S. Government covered it up by saying it was a weather balloon that had crashed.

Roger: Exactly, but there was in fact a UFO and it was carrying the fungus onboard trying to get rid of it from their own species. Well that's what the surviving alien told the government before it died.

Takashi: Did the Fungus escape when the UFO crashed in New Mexico?

Saya: Are you guys hearing your selves? There has to be a better scientific explanation other than aliens.

Rei: And _Them_ walking around with no scientific way to prove how they are able to sounds more realistic Takagi?

Umiko: Back to the gas masks, what purpose do they serve?

Roger: Once the fungus has been inside the host for an extended period of time the skin of the host releases the fungus into the air and it can infect others without physical contact. On the plus side the infection is around the size of your finger nail a bit smaller but is visible to the naked eye.

Takashi: Ed's Older brother said those things are close to where we're going. Is it the regular ones or the alien ones?

Roger: Both, The regular ones are like your typical zombie slow, dim witted strong as hell once they get a hold of you. But the alien ones are regular zombies who are now transforming into "Los Demonios" They're twice as strong, twices as aggressive and have a greater senses other than their vision.

Mrs. Miyamoto: We're not going to be bait so you four can get Ed right?

Saeko: Nor are we going to sit and not help get Ed out.

Roger: No. We're not cruel. I guess Yuri might have you guys in a safe area keeping our transport safe and secure for us to leave once we have his brother.

Kohta: Then I can provide sniper support alongside Officer Minami.

Minami: I rather backup your group in saving Ed.

Roger: It's all up to what Yuri says Ma'am, I'm only Recon.

 **[The convoy stop ¾ of the way in front of a large house and farm that is fenced off.]**

Yuri: (Gets off the Humvee.) All right boys, Suppressors, NOD's and IR lasers up and running in five. (Looks at the Takashi and the rest.) As for you guys I'm gonna need you guys to stay here and keep the area clear from any of those dead freaks. (Looks at the compound.) Looks like they've surrounded the area any slip up and this whole rescue op is down the drain.

 **[Everyone else gets out and gathers around.]**

Kohta: Sir, I can provide sniper support.

Minami: (Stands at attention while saluting Yuri.) Permission to tag along MA1!

Yuri: (Saluts Minami.) Permission granted. Welcome aboard Grab some gear we got less than four minutes. (Looks at Kohta.) As for you kid you got permission to snipe as long as you don't hit us.

Kohta: (Salutes Yuri.) Yes Petty Officer!

 **[Saeko slowly sneaks towards the back of the truc while everyone is talking.]**

Roger: (Walks towards Kohta and hands him a NOD.) Here use my M40's night vision on your rifle.

Kohta: Yes sir.

Ryan: Yuri we're all ready to move out.

Yuri: Hold on we need a game plan first.

Takashi: What about the rest of us?

Yuri: Y'all can arm up and stay frosty. We might need backup if shit hits the fan.

Umiko: (Starts to walk to the back of the truck.) I'll be back I'm gonna grab my rifle. (Walks towards the truck and notices Saeko as she's grabbing her sword.) Where are you…

Saeko: Shhh. Please don't say anything Mrs. Komuro. I need to go and save Ed.

Umiko: But you're hurt and his brother wont let you go.

Saeko: I don't care I can take care of myself and I can help Ed get out. (Grabs a bag and puts both of Ed's PT101 AFs inside the bag.) Please, Ed needs my help.

Umiko: (Looks at Saeko then towards the rest.) Go, I'll buy you some time so you can get a head start.

Saeko: (Noods.) Thank you. (Runs towards the compound.)

Umiko: (Grabs her rifle and heads back to the rest.)

Yuri: (Looks up at Umiko.) Ma'am you ready, we're about to start the game plan.

 **[Inside the compound.]**

Tania: Edward. Edward, don't give up. I need you to keep fighting and protecting those you swore to protect. You've been through so much, I can feel the pain. I know you lost me and Sonia but just remember we want you to keep on fighting.

Sonia: Fight Ed, don't quit on us, your new family.

Ed: But I couldn't protect you or Sonia. How can I protect them if I failed you both?

Sonia: We both know you can. Don't give in Ed.

Tania: Do it for her, don't break the promise you gave Saeko. Keep her happy like you did with me Ed.

Ed: (A tear falls from his cheek.) Tania, I miss you and Sonia so much.

Tania: We know you miss us Ed. But I need you to wake up. Wake up. Wake up Ed.

Ed: (Opens his eyes and looks around. Thinking to himself.) _I need to get out. But how the hell I am gonna do that?_

 **[The door opens.]**

Sergio: Well it looks like Jacky is comin' a bit sooner than expected. Look I'm gonna get this out of my chest, I'm sorry for all those years of torment that we put you thru, but what you did to William is unforgivable. But yet I understand why you did it, and I can't blame you for it.

Ed: (Looks at Sergio.) How do you guess I feel? Those years I had to hide the fact that I did it. I became a monster, I just snapped William finally unveiled my true nature. He didn't know that I was like Mr. Jekyll trying to control Mr. Hyde.

Sergio: I don't think this will mean much to you, but I tried to convince William to take it easy on you. I felt sorry for the way William and Jacky treated you, Tania and Sonia.

Ed: Sorry!? (Looks down at the floor.) they're both dead because of them. William is dead because of me, and you know what else is dead?

Sergio: (Looks at Ed.)

Ed: (Looks up at Sergio.) My sanity. Because of William, I resorted to murder which ruined my life. But as I thought things couldn't get worse this happens. The world starts to end. But the darkness has showed me the light, I found hope and motivation to keep on moving forward. I found my new family, and her.

 **[Saeko Runs up to the compound and looks for a way inside.]**

Sergio: Her, who's her?

Ed: Saeko Busujima. She keeps me going, and she reminds me a bit of myself. Both of us have gone through terrible times and we've proven to move forward no matter what's in our way.

 **[Saeko jumps the wall and hides in the shadows.]**

Sergio: She's the girl who tried to save you from Marcos.

Ed: Yeah, she gave me hope to move on. They all do.

 **[Saeko runs and sees a few people guarding a small shed.]**

Saeko: _He has to be their. I know it._

 **[Inside the shed.]**

Sergio: Well does look like it. I'm sorry I can't help you much. (Starts to walk towards the door.) Tell you what I can do, I'll tell Jacky to make it a fast and painless death. (Opens the door and walks away.) that's all I can do Ed, sorry.

 **[Outside. Saeko sees Sergio walking away from the shed. Outside the compound.]**

Yuri: Alright, the five of us will be heading towards the gates I'm gonna need for *Points at Hirano and Umiko. The both of you to take out those lights and cover us if anyone gets close to us while inside, but we'll need the cover of darkness. That will be our advantage of going in and out without any unnecessary use of our weapons. *Looks at everyone. As I said before the rest of you are going to stay behind and… We're misin' one. *Looks around. Where's the wounded girl?

Ryan: I think she might be in the truck still. I'll check on her.

Umiko: No I can go check on her.

Ryan: Don't worry I got it. (walks towards the truck.)

Umiko: _Shit._

Ryan: (Walks towards the truck and sees Saeko is not their.) Yuri! She's gone!

Yuri: God damn it!

Rei: (Looks at Takashi.) She had to have gone to look for Ed.

Takashi: Sir, She might of gone ahead to save Ed.

Minami: We need to move ASAP.

Yuri: Takashi right?

Takashi: Yes sir.

Yuri: Keep everyone in check.

Saya: What about your plan?

Yuri: It's still going into effect.

Kohta: (Aims his rifle at the compound and he spots Saeko.) I see miss Busujima! She's heading towards a small shed that's guarded by two men.

Yuri: Fuck. Let's move!

 **[They run towards the compound. Saeko Runs up to the men and attacks them.]**

Saeko: *SWOOSH SWICK! SWACK! Thud Thump. (She opens the door and she sees Ed.) Ed!

Ed: Saeko! How did you…

Saeko: (Runs towards Ed and kisses him.) Are you hurt?

Ed: (He looks at her face and sees the bruises.) Forget about me your hurt what are you doing here?

Saeko: (Gets behind Ed and cuts off the restrains.) Hurry we need to get out of here.

Ed: (Gets up and faces Saeko and he hugs her.) Saeko how did you get here? It's too dangerous for you to be here these guys are ruthless especially that ass hole…

Saeko: Your brother. He's here and he's on his way to save you.

Ed: My brother!?

 **[The door opens and Marcos and Sergio both enter and see Ed and Saeko.]**

Marcos: *Cla-Clank! (Aims an SKS at Saeko.) Well, well. Look what we got here.

Sergio: (Aims a Mossberg 500 at Saeko and Ed.) Drop the sword and get on your knees.

Saeko:(Looks at Sergio and Marcos.) I won't let you hurt Ed.

Marcos: Heh. We're not. We're gonna kill him and I have a special plan for you!

 **[Outside the walls. Yuri and the rest are at the entrance.]**

Yuri: (Speaks into his head set.) _Takashi tell the snipers to take out the lights._

 **[Kohta and Umiko both aim and destroy the lights inside the compound.]**

Yuri: Move in, green light to engage. Take out any threat.

PFFFT! PFFFT!

 **[Inside the shed.]**

PFFT! KRACK! BLAM!

Sergio: What the fuck!

Marcos: Don't worry about it! Let's focus on these two!

Sergio: Drop the sword!

Ed: Drop the sword Saeko, and get behind me.

Marcos: So you're gonna be her human shield? How brave of you.

Saeko: (Drops her Katana.) *Clank. (Walks behind Ed and turns her back towards Ed.)

Sergio: And put your hand on your head. Same with you Ed.

Marcos: Hurry the fuck up bitch!

 **[Saeko leans on Ed's back so he can feel his pistols inside the bag.]**

Ed: (He feels both pistols inside the bag.) Saeko, can I tell you something?

Saeko: Of course Ed.

Ed: (Slowly raises his hand above his head.) If we don't make it out of here just know that… I love you… (Reaches into her bag and pulls out the PT101 AF's and shoots at Marcos and Sergio.)

*POP! POP! BLAM! BAM!

 **[Outside.]**

Minami: Theirs the shed!

Ryan: Move!

 **[Near the trucks. Takashi and the group all look as muzzle flashes and gun noise attract the dead.]**

Takashi: (On the radio.) Sir there's a bunch of _Them_ near the gates! *Silence Sir! The gun fire is attracting the dead to the fence!

Saya: Fuck this shit! Ms. Shizuka get to the humvee and drive me to the gates!

Rei: (Grabs Saya's arm.) Saya don't do anything stupid!

Saya: So were just gonna sit around and watch them get slaughtered!

Ms. Marikawa: Komuro what do we do Takagi is right we can't let them die!

Umiko: What ever you guys are gonna do, it better be fast theirs those mutated freaks going to the gates!

Takashi: Saya ride up front with ms. Shizuka I'll take the machine gun hurry!

 **[Inside.]**

Yuri: (Kicks open the shed door and sees Sergio and Marcos on the floor.) Ed! (Sees Ed and Saeko.)

Ed: (Looks at Yuri.) Yuri!?

Yuri: (Lowers his Masada.) Yeah man it's me, you hurt?

Ed: We're fine. (Walks towards Yuri and hugs him.) It's good to see you again.

Yuri: (Hugs Ed back.) Good to see you're still alive bro.

Takashi: (On the radio.) _Sir there's a bunch of the dead they've broken inside!_

Ryan: Yuri we got freaks inside the perimeter!

Yuri: Let's get the fuck out of here!

 **[They all run out to see the dead surround them.]**

Ryan: Get ready for the slaughter!

Yuri: Don't let anyone of them standing!

*Ratatatat!

 **[The humvee rams the front gates shooting at the dead. The humvee stops in front of the group.]**

Saya: (Opens the door.) Get in, sit down shut up and let's get the fuck out of here!

Minami: (Opens the door to the humvee.) Hurry get in!

 **[Everyone piles into the cramped humvee and they escape back to the other truck.]**

Mrs. Miyamoto: Everyone get in the truck and saddle up we're moving out!

Alice: Did they get Ed!?

Rei: (Runs up and waves at the humvee as it approaches fast.) Did you save Ed!?

 **[The Humvee stops in front of Rei and the rest. Saeko, Ed, Takashi and Saya all get out.]**

Ryan: Everyone in the truck double time! We're out of here! *THUMP THUMP! (Hits the top of the humvee.) All right Miss, gun it!

Yuri: (On the radio.) Takashi make sure that Ed and the girl aren't hurt. Over.

Takashi: (On the radio.) _Copy._

Yuri: (Looks at Ms. Marikawa.) Get on the highway and go straight until you hit a McDonalds.

 **[The group drive towards the highway as the compound is overwhelmed by the dead.]**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22 Death comes around.**

 **[Vacaville/Dixon Green belt. Cortez compound. Men walk around and kill the dead, as Jacky get out of a car. Two hours after the rescue mission.]**

*POP! BAM! BAM! PAP!

Jacky: (She walks inside the compound and sees the remains and the aftermath.)

Man: Jacky! Jacky I found Marcos! He's still alive!

Jacky: (Runs to Marcos as he's being picked up.) What happened Marcos? Who did this!?

Marcos: Ed's older brother and Ed's friends came to rescue him and they let the dead inside to attack us.

Jacky: Where are they now?

Marcos: They headed back into town. Maybe back to Ed's house.

Jacky: (Looks at the highway.) I want everyone that is able to fight to get into a car with their weapons. We're going to kill these mother fuckers and kill that punk bitch who started all of this family's problems! Get every single weapon and ammo we have and load it into the cars!

 **[Multiple people all get guns and get into trucks and cars and they all head into the highway at high speed.]**

 **Two hours before…**

Ms. Marikawa: (Steps out of Ed's bedroom and into the living room with Yuri.) Well. Ed should be better as long as he rests. I have Miss Busujima taking care of him making sure he doesn't move.

Yuri: Ed took one hell of a beating from those ass holes. (Looks at Ms. Marikawa.)

Ms. Marikawa: He has multiple bruises and a bloody eye, a possible fractured Forearm. I couldn't find much else other than that.

Yuri: I don't know how he can keep on taking this much abuse, kids his age would brake sooner or later, but Ed. I don't know what motivates him.

Ms. Marikawa: I thin I know the answer to that. *Hehe (She cover her mouth with excitement.)

Yuri: I have a question.

Ms. Marikawa: Hmm, what is it?

Yuri: Miss. Busujima. What is she to my brother?

Ms. Marikawa: Well she is Ed's girlfriend.

Saya: Sir, it's obvious. Saeko is Ed's motivation she keeps him moving. If she where to get hurt or worse I think… No I know Ed will snap *Snap! (She snaps her fingers.) and who knows what he will do. He's already lost Sonia it's only a matter of time.

Yuri: That explains a lot and unfortunately your right. I haven't seen him that happy in years and if it's taken away from him game over. (Looks at Ms. Marikawa and Saya.) Well You two better rest we're not staying here. First thing tomorrow we're leaving. (The three walk into the living room.)

Ms. Marikawa: Where to?

Umiko: (Looks ar Yuri.) Is anywhere honestly safe?

Yuri: I don't know. (Walks towards the hallway.) We'll try to find a good secluded location, away from any large city but close enough to search for supplies and equipment. Possibly up in the mountains. (Walks towards Ed's room.)

Saya: (Grabs a bottled water and opens it.) I hope we can find this safe haven soon. (Takes a drink.) By the way I see it is that wherever we go we will attract monsters. And I'm not referring to _Them._

 **[Inside Ed's room.]**

Saeko: (Looks at Ed as he lays asleep. She places her hand on his head and strokes his hair.) Oh Ed if only I was their to help you. I could of prevented this from happening… I'm so sorry You lost Sonia, but I won't let anything worse happen to you.

*Knock knock.

Saeko: (Looks at the door.) It's open. Come in.

Yuri: (Opens the door and looks at Saeko.) Hey, how's my little brother doing?

Saeko: Ed's still resting. I wish I was their to help him. He was beaten worse than I could imagine. Both physically and emotionally.

Yuri: It would of made a little difference but both of you would be outnumbered. So I heard from Ms. Marikawa and Saya that you and Ed have a thing going on, is it true?

Saeko: (Looks at Ed.) Ed and I do have a relationship, well so I would say. I guess you can say I've fallen for him, he cares for me and he makes sure I'm intact.

Yuri: What do you mean?

Saeko: It's complicated but I was in a crossroad at one point, but I learned that Ed and I have a lot in common, and he might be the missing piece I was looking for. To help me conquer my troubled past.

Yuri: Hmm, It looks like you and him are happy. I haven't seen him this happy since he was with Tania. Has he told you about Tania?

Saeko: Yes he has. He tried his best to protect her. She was lucky to have Ed, I'm lucky.

Yuri: Ed would unfortunately go to the extreme to protect the ones he loves, even if it means putting himself in danger or cost him his sanity. The day I found out what he did to William, I made sure to keep my brother safe. To this day I will make sure he is safe.

Saeko: Rest assured we will keep Ed safe and he will keep us safe in return.

Yuri: I know he is safe with you and your friends. Ed found himself a great group to fight alongside… I found a great amount of relief when you and the rest told me Ed was fine. Ms. Busujima, I'm entrusting you and your friends to keep my only family, my blood, alive through this. Can I trust you keeping my brother alive through this?

Saeko: (Gets up from Ed's side.) You have my word. I would not let anything happen to Ed from this point on.

Yuri: Thank you Ms. Busujima (Turns to leave.) Oh if my mother was still on this earth, she would approve of you dating Ed, and possibly calling you her daughter in law. (He steps out of the room.)

Saeko: (looks at Ed and lays next to him.) _Whispers. Ed I won't let anything hurt you, I promised your brother and Sonia to keep you safe._ (Gives Ed a long kiss.)

Ed: (Slowly opens his eyes.) Hey little lady. That was amazing.

Saeko: Ed, how do you feel?

Ed: (Sits up on his bed.) A little sore but I'm good. (Looks at Saeko and her bruises and places his hand on Saeko's face.) Mother Fucker, I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to you.

Saeko: Shhh, don't worry he's gone. All that matters is that we're fine. (Leans in and rests her head on Ed's chest.) We can finally be in peace. I'm sorry about Sonia, I couldn't save her… (She begins to tear up.)

Ed: Sonia is in a better place, she deserves to rest knowing the bastards are dead. (Lays down and hugs Saeko.) Right now let's rest we both deserve it we've been thru alot. *Whispers _Saeko_ , _I want to be with you forever._ (She blushes.)

Saeko: (Looks up at Ed, and gets close to him.) I want to be with you too. (Ed removes Saeko's katana and her gear.)

 **[They both lean in and kiss each other and Saeko undresses herself as Ed takes off his shirt. Outside in the living room.]**

Kohta: (Looks up and sees Yuri walking out into the living room.) Sir, can I ask you a question?

Yuri: (Walks towards the couch and sits down.) Go for it kid.

Kohta: How is boot camp for the Navy? Is it like the Army or like the Marines?

Yuri: Hehehe. Kid I went through basic thinking it would be hard, but I came out a new man. My division was told by our chief and petty officers "either this division will be a smart one or a strong one." Can you guess which one we ended up as once we graduated?

Rei: A smart one?

Yuri: Hell no. We came out dumb as rocks and strong… 57 strong out of 88 dumbass recruits made it through. But to answer your question the Marines basic training is in my opinion the toughest next is Army next is Navy then the Airforce last but not least is the Coast Guard.

Takashi: (Walks into the living room.) So why did you join the Navy?

Yuri: My mom. She didn't want me to join the Army or the Marines because their the first and last ones into combat. But what she didn't know about me joining the Navy and picking Master at Arms as my Rate is that MA's have the ability to join the Marines or a SEAL team and tag along on any of their missions and be a military police officer. I got lucky and ended up as part of Riverine squadron.

Kohta: Riverine? What does that mean?

Yuri: It means I worked on a small patrol boat. I was deployed to Iraq with the Marines patrolling the area after I was done here in the states.

Takashi: So your a cop and part of a special unit that takes out the bad guys.

Yuri: More like I drove the badass group of elite personnel. But yeah I got some action on a few drives.

Ryan: (Opens the door.) Yuri, the M240 is down for the moment.

Yuri: What happened?

Ryan: Well looks like the ammo is bad and we got a ruptured casing in the chamber. Until we find more 7.62 and remove the casing we can't use it.

Takashi: What about the Walmart at the edge of the town?

Yuri: The M240 can use .308 and 7.62x51mm so we will need to round up as much as possible, we might need to use it if a large hoard of the dead do round up in front of us.

Roger: (Walks up behind Ryan.) Yuri, we put up and secured the two entrances those things would need a truck to break through to get inside.

Yuri: Aye. Did y'all check the houses for any supplies and food?

Ryan: Albert is searching right now, but we did find some .223, 12 gauge shells and a good amount of canned food from your neighbors.

Kohta: About the M240 is all the ammo bad?

Ryan: No some of it could be, but I got a feeling only the one in the chamber was bad. But we will need more ammo. Being an M240 machine gun it eats up ammo like nothing.

Kohta: Is it possible for me to get some of that ammo for the AR10?

Yuri: Go for it we need a sharpshooter up in (looks at a two story house in front of his house.) that house. Before going in Roger go with him secure and barricade the top floor and use all the rooms as a sniper post.

Roger: Hoorah. (Grabs his Mk.12 and backpack.) Lets go kid.

 **[Roger and Kohta both leave to the other house.]**

Ryan: Hey Yuri, I got this feeling we forgot some thin' important. I just can't put my finger on it.

Yuri: Hope it wasn't that important. We can't afford to leave something unfinished.

Takashi: Sir. Can I ask you something?

Yuri: Sure.

Takashi: I noticed that you and your team are well organized and have been going through this with a calm state of mind. How do you do it?

Ryan: Keeping your mind in a calm state while thinking ahead of the game works.

Yuri: Also trusting and knowing what each of your team member brings to the table, for example Ryan he's the second in charge and is great in combat, Roger is our sniper so naturally he's our eyes and long distance negotiator, Albert is handy so he's our demolitions man. And I bring to the table leadership along with a calm mind that can think through and plan ahead. But we all bring that whenever I or the others can't.

Takashi: So as me being the leader… well I was appointed the leader I should keep my mind focused but at the same time calm and collected whenever ever the time calls for it.

Ryan: Exacto.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Takashi you've proven yourself to be a good leader. You've pulled Rei and the rest through hard times and look how far you pulled us all through.

Saya: Don't think for a minute that your not a good leader Komur, but a great leader also needs people who can trust his every command without questioning it and in return they help with their own knowledge.

Yuri: That's right, I'm nothing if I don't have my teammates by my side. We all contribute to get us to prosper and kick ass. But by you asking me for help is another good thing. You show that you want to learn in becoming a stronger leader. (Places his hand on Takashi's shoulder.) Keep it up kid and you'll one day be giving advice to someone.

 **[10 min pass. Cars pull up to the barriers and place TNT in front and ignite the TNT. Alice and Rei walk into the living room.]**

Takashi: Sir, if we leave do we head north or to another base?

Yuri: North sounds like a good plan, we'll need some winter gear and other essentials but it's worth it.

Alice: (Walks in front of Takashi.) Hey komuro-san have you seen Zeke? I can't find him anywhere.

Rei: (Walks into the second living room.) Zeke? Where are you boy? (Crouches down and sees Zeke hiding under a coffee table.) Alice I found him, what's wrong Zeke?

*Kaboom!

 **[The cars all charge inside the neighborhood and drive towards the house. Zombies in the surrounding area are alerted of the explosion and head towards the noise.]**

*Ratatatatatata!

Yuri: Ryan battle stations! (Grabs his Masada and Ryan's M4 and tosses Ryan his M4.) Takashi get my brother and tell him to rock and roll!

 **[Ryan and Yuri run outside and confront the cars.]**

Takashi: (Runs towards Ed's room.)

Ed: (Runs out while putting on his shirt and pants.) What the fuck was that!?

Takashi: It sounded like a bomb! Get your guns and get ready!

Saeko: (Runs out buttoning up her blouse.) Komuro where do you need us!?

Rei: What where you two doing in their?

*Ratatatatat.

Ryan: (Opens the door and runs inside.) Get to cover!

Yuri: (Runs right behind Ryan followed by Albert.) Block the windows with furniture ASAP!

Roger: (Through the radio.) We got Tangos going to the front door!

*Kabam! Ratatat!

Takashi: (Looks at the door and sees a man at the door aiming at Yuri.) Look out!

*Bam!

 **[The man shoots at Yuri and hits him. He falls to the ground.]**

Ed: No! *Bam Bam. (Shoots the man.) Fuck you!

*Boom!

 **[Ed gets shot in the arm and he falls down.]**

Saeko: Ed! (She runs towards Ed but is grabbed by Ryan and stopped.) Let me go!

Ed: (Crawls towards Yuri.) Yuri! Yuri Are you ok!?

Yuri: Urgh.

Saya: Alice run and hide! (Grabs her MP5.)

Umiko: (Grabs the SPAS-12 and aims at a man at the window.) *BLAM! I'm heading to protect Alice!

*Ratatatatatatat!

 **[Rounds go through the windows and the walls. Everyone drops to the floor.]**

Ryan: No one move and stay low!

 **[Umiko, Alice and Zeke all head to the attic.]**

Ed: Yuri are you OK!?

Yuri: (Looks at Ed.) I'm fine get low and follow your friends out of here! (Looks and Grabs his Masada.) Hurry get to a secure area!

Ed: (Turns and sees another man come into the house.) Watch it!

Man: (Aims a gun at both Ed and Yuri.) Don't move or I'll kill you!

 **[More men enter the house and aim their weapons at the group. The group is all gathered up and rounded up outside and tied up as Umiko and Alice watch from the attic.]**

Jacky: Well well well. Why isn't it lovely that Edward finally came out to play for once. (Jacky walks up to Ed.) How long has it been since I last saw you Ed? (Grabs her knife and places it under Ed's neck.) DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO FINALLY GET THE CHANCE TO SLICE YOU UP!?

Rei: Get away from him!

Saeko: If you put that knife on him again I'm gonna slice you in half bitch!

Marcos: (Walks up behind Saeko and lifts her up.) *Sniff. You smell lovely my dear. (He grabs her and holds her head facing Ed.) How about you stare at your boyfriend one last time before he dies huh? Because after that, you're all mine for my pleasure. (Looks at ed with a wicked face.) See Ed, I told you I was gonna have your slut! (He licks Saeko's cheek.) She taste so wonderful.

Saeko: Let go of me you sick twisted freak!

Minami: Can't you people not understand that we don't want any… BLAM!

Jacky: (Lowers her pistol.) Shut the fuck up! Marcos can't you hold in your tendencies after we finish this?

 **[Minami falls back.]**

Minami: *Gasps

Ms. Marikawa: Rika!

Ed: You…

Jacky: I suggest you stay quiet, because I'm gonna show your friends what I'm capable of. Hmm. I guess that's what you were thinking when you killed William. Wasn't it Ed? WASN'T IT ED?! (Point her pistol at Ed.)

Takashi: Stop all of this madness! Please can we meet to an agreement that won't include more blood shed?!

Sergio: This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Ed killing William. I do feel bad for the rest of you though, you all decided to help Ed out. Now you all have to pay his price. (Grabs his rifle and aims it at Mrs. Miyamoto.) And that price is death for everyone of our people you killed, an eye for an eye!

Takashi: No please don't kill her… Kill me! Just don't...

Ryan: Shoot me! Don't kill her! kill me! She doesn't deserve to die!

Sergio: (Lowers his rifle.) I like your courage soldier. But I'll kill whoever I want! (Aims the rifle at Yuri.) *BLAM! THUD!

Ed: NOOO! (Tries to get up.) YURI! (Falls to the ground.) Fuck! Let me go so I can kill everyone of you fuckers! *THWACK! (Jacky kicks Ed and crouches down.)

Jacky: (Presses the knife to his throat.) Don't worry your next but I want you to witness the death of your friends first. Sergio kill that bitch you aimed at first!

Sergio: With pleasure Jacky! (Aims his rifle at Umiko.)

Jacky: And you know what? (She looks up at Marcos.) Marcos how about we give Ed a reason to really hate us? Go ahead and do what you want to his bitch.

Ed: NO! I'll rip your… Saeko! I'll kill all of you!

Takashi:Don't you fucking dare! *Thud! (Tries to get up but is kicked be a man.) *Uff.

Marcos: (Marcos unbuttons Saekos blouse and reaches at her skirt.) Know you'll know what it feels like to be fucked by a real man slut.

Saeko: (Struggles to go free.) No! Let go of me!

Ed: NOOOOOO!

*ROOOOOAAAAAAR!

Marcos: What the fuck was that!? (He looks around as he stops.)

 **[A hoard of mutant zombies run at the group and begin to attack. Takashi and the others get up and run during the attack.]**

Takashi: Get into a house and barricade it hurry! Rei go with my mom!

Ryan: Those Mother Fuckers are gonna pay! (Ryan grabs his knife and cuts himself free.)

Ed: Ryan cut me free I need to kill that bitch and that ass hole!

Saeko: Ed!

Ed: (Looks for Saeko and sees she is being dragged away by Marcos.) Saeko! (He runs towards her.)

Ms. Marikawa: Ed! (Tosses his pistols towards Ed's direction.) Catch!

 **[Ed catches the pistols and kills a zombie in front of him. Saeko struggles to get free.]**

Saeko: Let me go! (She head buts Marcos.) *THWAUMP!

Marcos: Argh! (He lets go of her and covers his face.) You fucking bitch!

Ed: *Boom! (Ed shoots Marcos' and walks up to him aiming his pistol to him.)

Marcos: (Grabs his pistol and aims it at Ed.) You mother… *BLAM!

Ed: (Ed shoots Marco's hand.) I told you a was going to kill you! (Ed kills two zombies as they approach him and Marcos.) Back off you freaks he's mine!

Marcos: Fuck! (Grabs his hand in pain.) AHH! (He gets up to run towards a gun.)

Ed: *POP! POP! (Ed Shoots Marcos in the legs and the back.)

Marcos: (Looks up at Ed as he turns to face him.) *Cough! You won't get away from her again. I hope you know that.

Ed: I don't plan on running I plan on killing every single one of you mother fuckers! (Aims the pistol at Marcos.) *BOOM!

 **[The group all attack the dead as they keep on coming inside the neighborhood. Takashi and the rest all head into the house and barricade themselves inside.]**

Ms. Marikawa: Hold on! Ed and Saeko are still outside!

Saya: Where the fuck is Hirano! Shit he might still be outside!

Alice: (Yells from up in the attic.) Saya-san! Onii-chan is still outside! Help him there is more of _Them_ coming!

Umiko: (Opens the entrance to the attic and drops ammo boxes.) Ed has ammo up here and more guns!

Takashi: Load up and get ready to fight!

 **[Everyone grabs ammo and load their weapons. Outside.]**

Saeko: *Swick! Swoosh! (She cuts and slashes multiple undead.) Hirano to your left!

Kohta: (Aims his AR10 and shoots at an undead.) Fuck yah!

Ed: *Bam! Bam! (Bends down and grabs a knife.)

Kohta: (Looks towards Ed's direction and sees a man aiming at him.) Ed!

*Kabam!

Yuri: (Aims at the man. Then aims at the undead near Ed.) Ed focus around your location!

Ed: Bro, your alive!

Yuri: It'll take more to that a gunshot to bring me down! Help me kill these undead freaks and that crazy psychotic family!

Kohta: HOOYA!

Saeko: (Looks at a car and looks at the mirror noticing Jacky sneaking up behind her.) You will regret for what you did to Ed!

Jacky: (Walks up to Saeko.) I take it you're Ed's new love interest. I don't know what you see in him but you have to understand that's what he did to William is unforgivable. Wouldn't you do the same if the one person you loved was taken away from you from a psychopath?

Saeko: He is no psychopath, you don't know what he went through.

Jacky: Really!? (Draws Ed's wakizashi.) That Mother fucker knows no pain or suffering! And I will be the one to show him what I've been through and I will finally have peace once I kill him and everyone he loves. Starting with you! (She runs at Saeko.)

 **[Takashi, Rei and Saya come out of the house and help by killing the dead. Jacky and Saeko both engage in a sword fight.]**

Rei: (Notices Saeko fighting Jacky.) Takashi help them out! Saeko needs help! (Rei runs towards Saeko to help her.)

Takashi: Be careful Rei! (He runs towards Kohta.) Hirano behind you!

 **[Rei runs up and lunges at Jacky with her bayonet.]**

Jacky: (Notices Rei and dodges her attack.) To slow bitch! (She kicks Rei's back and does a backflip.) Hmm. Both of you versus one? That's not fair. (She pulls out a pistol.) Now we're even!

 **[Rei turns towards Jacky's right side as Saeko Walks towards Jacky's left side.]**

Saeko: (Looks at Rei)

Rei: (Looks at Saeko and nods.)

 **[Rei and Saeko both run at Jacky.]**

Jacky: (Aims and fires at Saeko. She runs at Rei and attacks her with the sword.) Both of you don't know I trained in a dojo and I trained in hand to hand combat!

Saeko: (Lunges at Jacky. Jacky blocks Saeko's attack.) I've know the way of the sword for years and I'm the leader of my school's dojo!

Jacky: (Pushes Saeko away and shoots at her.) *POP! Well then this will be a great fight! (Sees Rei as she lunges with the M1A. She leans back as the bayonet cuts her cheek.) Argh! Fucking slut! (Jacky kicks Rei. Rei falls to the ground.)

Rei: *Uff. (Looks up and sees the barrel of the pistol.)

Jacky: (Points the sword towards Saeko.) Don't move or she's dead!

Saeko: (Stops in her tracks.)

Jacky: What's wrong? I thought you're the leader of your school's dojo. C'mon show me what you can do.

 **[Takashi notices Jacky aiming the pistol at Rei.]**

Takashi: Hirano!

Hirano: *Inhales (Looks and aims at Jacky.) *Kaboom!

 **[The bullet hits and goes through Jacky's hand destroying the pistol.]**

Jacky: Aaaaah! (Drops the pistol. Saeko runs and attacks Jacky.)

Saeko: Get up Rei! (She thrusts her sword. Jacky raises her sword.)

Jacky: *CLANK! (Blocks Saeko's attack.) I still have a working hand!

Rei: (Grabs the M1A takes off the bayonet and jumps onto Jacky's shoulders and stabs her in the shoulder.) Can you just die!

Jacky: ARGH! Get off of me! (She grabs Rei by her hair and pulls her off.)

Rei: *Thud! (She falls and gets back up.) Do it now Saeko!

Saeko: *SWICK! (Runs up and slashes Jacky in the abdomen.)

 **[Jacky falls to her knee and drops the sword.]**

Jacky: *Clank. (Holds on to her wound. And starts to cry.) I… I miss him so much. Why can't you people understand that Ed needs to pay for what he did, he took William away from his family. From me! (Slowly looks at her hand.) William didn't deserve to die… (Slowly reaches to her waist and grips a pocket pistol.) But… He does! (Draws the pistol and fires it at Saeko.) *POP!

 **[The bullet is fired and Saeko swiftly cuts the bullet in mid flight.]**

Jacky: What?! (She aims her pistol at Saeko.)

Rei: (Throws the bayonet and hits Jacky in the arm.)

Jacky: AGH! (She looks up as Saeko.)

Saeko: (Runs up grabs the wakizashi and puts both swords to Jacky's neck in an X pattern and looks Jacky in the eyes.) You'll regret ever messing with me.

Jaky: See you in hell.

Saeko: You first bitch. Burn in hell! *SWICK! (In a fast motion Saeko beheads Jacky.) *SPLART!

 **[Ryan, Roger, Albert and Yuri all engage the dead and the attackers.]**

Ryan: *Bam Bam. (Shoots a man.) C'mon! You thought you can take on a bunch of soldiers!

Albert: Hoorah! (Kicks a man and shoots him.) BLAM! (Looks into the distance and sees a car approaching.) Roger! Car in comin'! *RATATATAT! Shoots at a group of dead.

Roger: (Turns and aims his M40 at the driver of the car and fires.) *Kaboom! Swicrack! (The driver is hit and the car crashes. Men exit the car and hide behind it.)

*Ka-clank!

Albert: (Mounts the M240 and fires at the car.)

*Ba-thumpthumthump! Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump!

Albert: Eat lead fuckers! (Looks to his left and sees the dead.) Take some too you freaks!

*Ba-thumpthumpthump! Thumpthumpthump! Thump! Thump!

 **[The remaining men run away as they avoid machine gun fire.]**

Ryan: (Lowers his M4) Ha! Better run you fucking bitches! Don't come back!

Yuri: (Looks at the house as he kills the last zombie.) Takashi is everyone inside ok?

Takashi: I believe so.

Roger: (Runs towards Minami and kneels down.) She's ok.

 **[Ms. Marikawa runs out of the house towards Roger.]**

Ms. Marikawa: Rika! Rika! Please hold on, (Looks at Roger.) Hurry we have to save her!

Roger: (Looks at Ms. Marikawa.) She's alive!

 **[Everyone Walks up to Ms. Marikawa and Roger.]**

Ms. Marikawa: (Falls to her knees. And covers her face and begins to cry.) Rika!

Ryan: (Walks behind Ms. Marikawa and helps her up.) Roger, make sure she doesn't bleed out.

Roger: The vest protected her but the impact knocked the wind out of her.

Takashi: (Walks towards Yuri.) What do we do know?

 **[Everyone looks to Yuri.]**

Yuri: We keep going, We don't stop. We're all in one piece which proves that we can face anything and still come out on top.

Umiko: (Walks outside.) Where do we go?

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Follows Umiko outside.) How about up North? Those things slow down in the cold don't they?

Ed: Lake Tahoe. It get freezing cold in the winter and nice in the summer. Right now it's perfect for us since in a few months it's almost winter. (Walks towards Saeko.) Are you ok?

Saeko: (Hugs Ed.)

Ed: (Tightly hugs Saeko and they slowly sit down.) I'm so glad he didn't do anything to you baby.

Saeko: (Looks at Ed.) I know you wouldn't let him. (Saeko and Ed both deeply kiss.)

Takashi: (Walks towards Ed and Saeko.) Do you think the area you mentioned is safe?

Ryan: (Looks at Takashi.) There's a lake and nearby town we can loot for supplies their shouldn't be many people in the area.

Saya: How long 'till we get there?

Yuri: 4 hour drive.

Umiko: (Helps Roger out by lifting up Minami.) We don't have time to lose we need to pack up and leave. We still have a reason to fight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Darkness will show you the light.**

 **Five days later. Near the mountains of Tahoe city California.**

 **[Takashi is sitting on the roof of a cabin looking at the distance.]**

Rei: Takashi!? Takashi!? Are you up their again!?

Takashi: I'm just making sure none of Them are close. (Climbs down a ladder and turns to Rei.) What's up?

Rei: Our moms made lunch. Let's go and eat before it gets cold.

Takashi: Great what are we having!?

Rei: Yuri and Roger brought back a deer and Hirano cought plenty of fish. My mom also made some grilled vegetables and rice.

Takashi: Awesome. All this talk of food is really making my stomach ache.

Rei: Well then knucklehead let's hurry up and get their! (Begins to run.) Race you their!

 **[Inside the cabin. Ryan is tampering with a radio.]**

Ryan: (Slightly adjusts the radio.)

*Static…

Radio: _This is a public service announcement, to anyone on this channel. Avoid the Bay Area, the inner cities and metropolitan areas are considered danger zones and are to be avoided at all costs. The dead walk the streets and they own them._ _The military have created safe zones in multiple bases around the United States. The following have been compromised in California Travis Air Force Base, Naval Base Coronado, Joint Forces Training Base Los Alamitos…_

Ryan: (Leans back on his seat.) Fuck. Looks like we're gonna have to ruff it up here a bit longer.

Ms. Marikawa: (Opens the door.) Ryan? Are you in here?

Ryan: (Looks back at Ms. Marikawa.) Hey Shizuka. (Turns off the radio. And gets up.)

Ms. Marikawa: (Walks up to Ryan and kisses him. Notices Ryan with a serious look on his face.) Hmm? What's wrong Ryan?

Ryan: Well, It looks as if this nightmare is getting worse. There is no base that hasn't been taken over by the dead. The only one close is a Marine Base close to us.

Ms. Marikawa: Is it safe for us to head their and possibly get help?

Ryan: I'm not sure I haven't gotten a response from the base. It could be there are not taking in anymore people or the FPCON has caused a new level that makes it harder for people to get one base.

 **[Both Ryan and Ms. Marikawa walk out of the room and head outside where everyone is sitting around a campfire.]**

Minami: Ryan, any word from the outside world?

Ryan: Nope, only shity news.

Kohta: (Grabs a plate and serves himself some food.) So another day with no good news.

Saya: Pretty much.

Umiko: Hey we've made it far and good in these woods. There's plenty of wildlife that is unaffected from the virus. There's a good supply of canned goods that could last us a long time. And to top it off there's no people around that could do us harm. And if their is they sure don't know where we are.

Takashi: We also have transport, weapons and trained soldiers with combat behind them to aid us in any situation.

Alice: (Tosses a ball for Zeke to catch.) I like it here. There's a lot of grass for me and Zeke to play in, a swing set and there's a lake for us to all go swimming in when it gets hot! I love it here!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Shhh. Quiet down Sweetie, Ed and Albert where up all night on watch. They need rest.

Yuri: (Walks up to the campfire.) Is my lazy ass brother not up yet? Fuck I swear his lazy ass can sleep through anything. And I'm being serious.

Saeko: What do you mean?

Yuri: (Sits down.) Once when he was young, we were sleeping and all of a sudden everything started to shaking everyone woke up except Ed. He slept through fucking earthquake. He woke up asking why was the house messed up.

 **[Everyone laughs to what Yuri mentioned about Ed.]**

Saya: (Looks at Saeko.) Hey you should wake that boyfriend of yours. I think he's had enough sleep.

Saeko: (Gets up from her seat.) Your right, he hasn't eaten so it's a good idea he gets something to eat.

Rei:(Gets up and grabs a plate.) I'll get some food ready for him, someone should also wake up Albert too.

Minami: I got it.

 **[Ed is seen in his bed sweating and rustling around.]**

Ed: No. No, no. Aaaaaah! (Wakes up and immediately sits up.) Fuck… (Grabs his head.) Fuck that was to real…

*Knock knock knock.

Saeko: Ed are you awake? (Opens the door slightly and sees Ed sitting on his bed.) You're finally awake. (Sees Ed is sweating heavily.) Are you ok?

Ed: (Looks at Saeko. And slowly looks down and a tear drops to the floor.) I'm fine. *Sniff Just had a bad dream.

Saeko: (Walks into the room.) You've been having a lot of nightmares.

Ed: I don't want to talk about it.

Saeko: Talking about it might help you. (Lifts up Ed's chin so he sees her eyes.) You can tell me I'm here for you.

Ed: I can't.

Saeko: Ed please…

Ed: (Looks away from Saeko.) I just can't ok.

Saeko: Please tell me Ed.

Ed: (Begins to cry.) You know that I love you right Saeko?

Saeko: (Grabs Ed's face and turns it to hers.) I do, and I'll love you until the end Ed.

Ed: I'll love you until the end *Sniff I've been dreaming the same dream again and again.

Saeko: Tell me about it.

Ed: You… you and the others. I see you all in a room and me in another while you place your hand in front of the glass as I put mine up to yours. Your crying and I don't know why. There's blood on your hands and your trying to open up the door. But I'm just standing… frozen and I don't know or understand why. *Sniff Sniff

Saeko: (She leans Ed's head on her chest.) Those are just dreams their not real. Nothing in this world will separate us… I won't let it happen.

Ed: *Sniff I won't either.

 **[The group all enter the cabin and gather in the living room.]**

Takashi: So Yuri and I found out that their is another group that had barricaded a small town near by. Ryan has made contact and they have agreed to let us be and they'll give us any aid when needed but they advised us to stay away from them as they don't trust us.

Mrs. Miyamoto: So say we were to come in contact with one of their members. What's the chance they'll fire at us?

Ryan: Most likely they won't. I spoke to their leader and I made it sure we will not engage each other unless fired upon. So if we are out an about and we see any unfamiliar faces we will make it known that we are not infected and are friendly.

Saya: What if they fire at us? Are we supposed to take the bullets?

Takashi: Obviously no, return fire but avoid any major conflict and we will make contact again and let them know we were fired at first.

Roger: I still say we go over no weapons well any visible ones and just say hello please don't kill us or do anything stupid and we're all good.

Rei: That's a better idea. I would rather start off on the right foot.

Yuri: Me and Ryan will try to figure out a plan on going over to their safe haven and try to talk. But as of right now let's stay clear from them. Avoiding a gun fight. They could easily out match us.

Umiko: Well we do have five soldiers, One sicario, a retired police officer, five high schoolers, a grade school teacher, a nurse and a cute little girl with the family dog and to top it off we have an arsenal with plenty of ammo and supplies. We can take them if it gets nasty.

Albert: I wish it was that easy ma'am.

Yuri: Well y'all more on another day. As of right now we will need to go out and search for any supplies on the opposite side where we know there's no people around. And the lucky ones going are… Takashi, Ed, Saya, Kohta and Ryan.

Takashi: Saya we want for you to take any notes on the surrounding area for any emergencies in which we will need to evacuate either into the city or close by.

Saya: Gotcha. Hey Hirano your my backup ok?

Kohta: No problem Takagi.

Saeko:(Leans in towards Rei.) Rei? Can you take Ed's place? He hasn't been able to sleep lately.

Rei: Yeah. Is Ed still having nightmares Saeko?

Saeko: The same one apparently.

Rei: Is he talking to you about it at all?

Saeko: No he just goes to the lake and he stays their. I don't know how to get him to talk to me about it.

Rei: How about asking his brother to talk to him? Ed might feel more comfortable talking to him about it.

Saeko: I'll let him know.

 **[Saeko gets up and walks towards Yuri.]**

Saeko: Can I talk to you?

Yuri: Sure.

Saeko: So lately Ed has been having the same dream for the past few days. He doesn't want to talk to me about it. Can you try to see if will open up to you?

Yuri: Sure, I'll try. Where is he?

Saeko: By the lake.

Yuri: (Walks towards the lake.) If he does tell me, I'll let you know what's going on.

Saeko: Thank you.

 **[Yuri finds Ed sitting on the ground looking at the lake.]**

Yuri: (Stands behind Ed.) Hey.

Ed: Hey.

Yuri: So, Saeko told me your having the same nightmare. What's up with that?

Ed: I don't want to talk about it.

Yuri: You know it could mean something.

Ed: I don't want to talk about it ok!

Yuri: She's worried.

Ed: (Looks at Yuri.) Why won't you fuck off!?

Yuri: Eduardo, it could… help you.

Ed: *Sigh. All I see is I'm separated from her and the rest by a door, as she places her hand on the glass I see that her hand is covered in blood. I then put mine and see mine is also covered in blood and she begins to tell me something but I can't hear what she says. And that's all I remember before I wake up.

Yuri: How many times have you had the same dream?

Ed: Almost two weeks now.

Yuri: Where all the dreams exactly the same?

Ed: Yeah. And I'm scared bro. I have this feeling I know what's going to happen and to me it means I won't see her or them again.

Yuri: Ed (puts his hand on his shoulder.) dont worry, Saeko promised me to keep you safe. And I trust her word Ed.

Ed: And I made them all a promise to keep them safe.

Yuri: Then both you and her will keep that promise. Ok?

Ed: (Looks up at Yuri.) I won't break that promise and neither will she.

 **[Ed and Yuri both start walk back as a group of men ambush them both.]**

Man: Don't move put your hands where we can see them! Don't do anything stupid ok?!

Ed: (Reaches towards his pistol.)

Yuri: Don't Ed. (Looks at the man.) Hey we don't want any trouble ok we're just going to our cabin to rest.

Man: (Lowers his gun.) Are you the man we made contact with?

Yuri: Are you from that small town? If so then yes we made contact.

Man: Stand down men. These two don't mean us any harm. I apologize we didn't know.

Yuri: It's no problem. We got it out of the way, look we're just up the road and we're not gonna do anything stupid to get a larger group like yours pissed off. Ok?

Man: No, I wouldn't either. (Turns around.) Let's go guys. Oh if we ever meet again just say your name. Our IT guy has your name on file.

 **[The group of men all walk away and leave the area.]**

Ed: That would have turned ugly if we hadn't made contact with them.

Yuri: Thank God we did. Let's get home before the darkness sets.

 **[Ed and Yuri both head home.]**

 **The next day. Everyone is at the lake enjoying the site of nature and relaxation.**

Alice: Kohta can you play with me and Zeke?

Kohta: Sure wanna teach Zeke how to fetch?

Alice: YEAH!

Ryan: Who's down to go in the lake?

Ms. Marikawa: I am! Let me put on some lotion before I go inside the lake.

Albert: Hey Yuri? How come you don't like going into the lake?

Umiko: Yeah, everyone else is in swimming outfits but you. C'mon don't you know how to swim?

Ryan: Aren't you a sailor?

Roger: A sailor that can't swim? That's a first.

 **[As they ask Yuri on why he can't swim Rei asks Ed if he knows.]**

Rei: Hey, Ryan's right. Your brother was in the Navy and he can't swim did something happen to your brother?

Ed: (Gets up and looks at Rei.) Come with me and I'll tell you.

Rei: Ok.

Ed: Saeko, keep an eye on my brother would you?

Saeko: Of course.

 **[Ed and Rei both head away from the group.]**

Ed: (Looks back to assure their far from the group.) Don't tell anyone especially my brother that I told you this.

Rei: I promise I won't Ed.

Ed: My brother was engaged at one point, His fiancé was his whole world she understood his job in the Navy. She was faithful to him, he promised her that once he finished his first four years in the Navy he would return and they would get married.

Rei: Did she leave him? (Looks back at the lake.) like, did he propose to her near a lake and she said no?

Ed: No, she died in a car accident while she was driving. Her car skid off the road and into a river. Not only did he lose her, he lost his unborn child. He lost his future family.

Rei: (Covers her mouth and looks back at Yuri.) I'm so sorry I didn't think it was.

Ed: Don't apologize, you and they don't know. Both me and my bro are the unlucky ones when it comes to love. He and I both lost the ones we loved.

Rei: But, you found love again with Saeko.

Ed: I know, and I'm blessed. But I still worry about my brother. Ever since those two unfaithful days, both of us have gone through hell. Me by becoming a contract killer and my brother by drowning himself in work by continuing with the Navy.

Rei: How long has your brother been in the Navy?

Ed: Too long. But it's made him who he is.

 **[Back near the lake.]**

Ryan: Yuri, do you know how to swim?

Yuri: (Looks at the lake.) Yeah, I do.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Then why don't you get inside and enjoy the water?

Yuri: It's more of a personal thing ma'am. I just don't swim in times of possible danger. I would rather stay on the alert and observing everything with in sight or hearing, so I can act accordingly.

Saya: (Whispers to Takashi.) What's with the two brothers being weird?

Takashi: Takagi! If he has a reason why he doesn't like to swim let's let him be. Go on and annoy it your way while he enjoys it his way.

Saya: Whatever. Hey Alice do you want to go swimming?

Alice: Ok Saya! C'mon Kohta can you join us?!

Kohta: Oh yeah I will! Let's get inside Alice!

Alice: I'll race you Onii-chan!

Roger: (Gets dressed back into his jeans and shirt.) Hey Yuri, I'll help you patrol the area.

Yuri: Ok, I need the back up. Get your gun and follow me I still need to check if that side of the lake is clear. (Points into a dark area of the lake.)

Ryan: I'll stay here and keep an eye out.

Minami: Same here.

 **[Ed and Rei return.]**

Ed: Hey? Where you two going? (Looks at Yuri and Roger.)

Roger: (Looks back.) Where just going to check the area to make sure it's ok for us. Enjoy the lake everyone!

 **[Yuri and Roger both head to the other side of the lake and into the forest.]**

Saeko: Ed? Is your brother going to be ok here at the lake?

Ed: Yeah, as long as we don't remind him to much about the past, he should be fine.

Umiko: (Starts a fire.) Hey everyone in maybe ten minutes I should have the food ready for the grill.

Ms. Marikawa: do you need any help Mrs. Komuro?

Umiko: Please.

 **20 minutes later.**

Ms. Marikawa: Food is ready! Everyone come and get it!

Umiko: we've prepared the deer and the fish from yesterday. Tossed some salad and prepared some lemonade too.

 **[Everyone gathers around the table and start to eat.]**

Rei: Mrs. Komuro this is amazing!

Ed: This is better than the way my brother makes it.

Takashi: Mom, the fish is great as well!

Umiko: Well the fish was prepared by Shizuka.

Saeko: I guess you do know how to use a knife Ms. Marikawa.

Ms. Marikawa: I took some cooking classes on the side back when I was attending medical school. I hope I spent my money on something useful.

Kohta: Money well spent Ms. Marikawa.

*Ka-krak! Pop! Ratatat Ratatat krak! Pop! Pop!

 **[Everyone gets up from their seats as the radio goes off.]**

Radio: _Mayday! Mayday! Anyone in the area we need help! We are under attack by the dead please help! We have multiple children in need of help! Mayday! Mayday!_

Yuri: Ryan, Roger, Albert, Ed Lock and load we got civis who need our help!

Takashi: Lets go guys there's people and children who need help!

Yuri: No I'm going to need you to stay here and keep our defenses up. Take up arms and defend this cabin.

Ed: (Grabs his PT101 AFs.) Takashi, stay inside and theirs ammo in the basement.

Takashi: What else should we do?

Yuri: Load the trucks up we might need to leave as soon as we get back. Kachank! (Loads his Masada.)

 **[A few survivors run into view of the group.]**

Karina: Help us please!

Alex: Run hurry! (Grabs hold of a child.) C'mon Steve hold on!

*ROOOAAAR!

 **[A zombie runs and grabs a hold on to Karina's leg.]**

Karina: Get off of me! (Kicks the zombies face so it won't bite her.)

Saya: (Takes aim with her MP5.) Hirano save the girl!

Kohta: (Aims and shoots the zombie attacking Karina.) *Bam! Hurry get up and run!

Ryan: Albert we're gonna need the big guns! Yuri 12 O'clock more of those freaks are chasing some survivors!

 **[Albert runs and jumps into the Humber and mounts the M240.]**

Albert: GET DOWN AND STAY LOW! *Ka-Klank!

 **[The survivors all see Albert aim the M240 in their direction.]**

*Pratatatatatatatatat! Pratatatatatatat! Clank clink clunk clank clink.

 **[The Dead fall to the ground as they're mowed down by the machine gun.]**

Yuri: Hold your fire!

Rei: I don't see any of _Them_ standing Yuri.

Ms. Marikawa: I thought staying in the forest away from the cities was going to keep us safe.

Saya: Those things are spreading like a wildfire. Wherever we go there's no guarantee we will not see safety.

Takashi: Hurry Everyone inside the house! Keep the children safe inside.

Yuri: Anyone who is unable to fight stay inside, everyone else defend this cabin!

Alex: Thank you for the help.

Saya: Are you people from the town?

Karina: We were but those things surrounded the town and broke through our wall.

Takashi: Are their any survivors back in the town?

Alex: No. We managed to save a few people mostly the children.

Karina: We need to get to the base right now!

Saeko: The Marine base? Is it safe to go?

Karina: We made radio contact with a few survivors, their willing to take us in as long as we make it their before night!

Yuri: why night?

Alex: We need to get there before night that's what we were told to do.

Karina: We have to hurry!

Kohta: We won't be able to leave anytime soon. (Points into the forest.) We got a problem. A big one!

Saya: Holy shit!

Ryan: Fuck.

Saeko: What is that thing?!

Ed: One hell of an obstacle, that's what!

 **[A bulky zombie appears and slowly approaches the cabin.]**

Albert: (Aims the M240 at the creature.) *Pratatatatat Pratatatat Clank! Fuck! (the M240 runs empty.)

Creature: ROAR! (Runs at Albert.)

Takashi: Get off the truck Albert!

Ed: (Runs and shoots at the creature.) Hey big guy this way!

 **[The creature turns and sees Ed.]**

Saeko: Ed what are you doing?!

Yuri: Distracting the bloody thing! *Ratatat (He fires at the creature.) Damn that thing has a small head.

Rei: It must of been Mr. Universe before all this! Hirano how do I use the gun!

Kohta: The safety is in front of the trigger! Push it forward and aim at that things legs to bring it down!

Mrs. Miyamoto: I got an idea! Ms. Busujima how fast are you?!

Saeko: Pretty fast.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Good if you can slice that things legs off!

Saeko: I'm on it! Ed distract that thing so it can't grab me!

Ed: I'm on it! Hey shit for brains over here! *POP!

Creature: (Turns and faces Ed.) ROOOOAR! (It runs towards Ed and tries to grab him.) *ARGH!

Saeko: (Runs and slashes the creatures legs.)

Creature: (In pain.) AAAARGH!

Yuri: (Looks back at the cabin.) Guys I just remembered I have something inside! (Runs inside the cabin.)

Ed: What the fuck! It better be a 30.06!

Yuri: (Runs outside. Yuri loads the .500 Smith and Wesson.) I found my bear repellent! (Aims the revolver at the creature.) HEY!

Creature: (Turns and looks at Yuri.)

Yuri: Smile you bastard! *Click KABOOM! FWOSH CRACK-SPLAT! THUMP!

 **[The creature's head is blown off as the .50 caliber bullet hits it's forehead and blood and brain mader is flung in all directions.]**

Saya: Holy shit! That thing is loud as fuck!

Yuri: *Inhales and exhales. I love the smell of gunpowder in the evening.

Mrs. Miyamoto: That thing was enormous how the hell was it even human!?

Ryan: Yuri. (Looks at Yuri.)

Yuri: (Noods in agreement.) Guys we got something to tell you. Something we discovered back in San Francisco.

Takashi: What is it?

Ed: It sounds serious.

Yuri: (Hands the envelop to Takashi.) Take a look for yourself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. A Lot of change with this fame.**

Ed: (Walks up to a strip club.)

Bouncer: Any weapons on you?

Ed: No (Takes out his I.D. and shows it to the bouncer.)

Bouncer: (Takes out a metal detector.)

Ed: Hey I got metal screws in my left side.

Bouncer: OK, thanks for the heads up. (Goes over Ed with the metal detector.) OK go on in have a good night.

Ed: Thanks I sure will. (Walks into the Club.)

 **[50 Cent's In da Club plays in the background.]**

Ed: (Walks up to the bar and sits down.) Can I get a Coke no ice.

Waitress: Sure thing baby. You know this is a BYOB, if you have any in your car you can bring it in.

Ed: I can't I'm going to work in a while. (A man bumps into Ed.)

Striper: Hey sweety, you looking for a good night? (Grabs and rubs Ed's shoulder and crotch.)

Ed: (Turns to see the door and the striper.) In a bit little lady.

Striper: *Winks at Ed. Look for me on the dance floor baby.

Ed: Sure thing. (Lifts his glass in agreement.) *Inhales. (Takes a sip of his drink.)

Waitress: Long night baby?

Ed: Kinda, I just got back from Mexico and I'm working right away. Haha.

Waitress: What kind of boss makes you work after just coming back!?

Ed: I'm my own boss. (Takes another sip of his drink and turn to the door.) I work from home little lady.

Waitress: What do you do?

Ed: It's a small business I don't want to bore you with all the detail. (Looks back at the door as a couple walk into the club.)

Waitress: Waiting for a friend baby?

Ed: Yeah, I am. She's a bit late. (Looks down at his watch.)

Waitress: (Adjusts her top.) She's ok with coming into strip clubs?

Ed: (Looks at a dancer as she spins on a pole.) Yeah she's always down to come to any strip club. In her words "If there's half naked girls walking around. That's the place for me." (Takes a sip of his drink.) "If their naked I'm in heaven."

Striper: Hey let go of me!

Drunk man: C'mon I gave you the money! And I only get two dances!?

Waitress: Shit, hold up Baby let me call security real quick.

Ed: (Gets up and walks over to the drunk man.) Hey take it easy man she's just doing her job.

 **[The man looks at Ed then his friends get up and surround Ed.]**

Drunk man: Bitch you know who you talking to!?

Ed: No and I don't give a shit. We're all here to have a good… *Splash. (One of the men pour their drink on Ed.) Right.

Man: Hey fool, how about you get out of here, (Lifts up his shirt to show a pistol in his waistband.) Before I bust a cap in your bitch ass!

Ed: (Looks at the pistol.) *HEHE! What the fuck is that!? Is that a Hi-Point?

Man: Bitch this my. (Grabs the pistol.)

 **[Ed grabs the man's hand as he pulls out the pistol and Ed puts it under his arm and he puts the man in a submissive move.]**

Ed: That was a dumb move shit head! (Ed Lifts his hips in a fast move and he breaks the man's arm and he takes the pistol.) Ah shit this is a Hi-Point! (Tosses the pistol over the bar.) If you paid over the retail price you got fucked.

Man: *Snap! ARGH! Fuck you broke my arm!

Man 2: (Lifts his shirt to reveals a pistol.)

 **[Ed Swiftly reaches into his shoulders and pulls out both his custom PT101 AFs and aims them at the drunk man holding the striper and the man reaching for his pistol.]**

Waitress: (Looks at Ed as he points both his pistols at the men.) Holy shit I better call the police.

 **[People and Dancers all stop and look on at the scene.]**

Ed: Oh Don't even think about it dumbass! (Ed notices the drunk man looking at his pistols.) Nice huh!? Their custom and these are real guns not like that shity piece you threatend me with. It was a joke right!? *Click Click.

Drunk man: Uhh I don't know.

Striper: Let go of me!

Ed: You know what? *Sniff exhales. I smell fear. I suggest you let her go.

Man 3: Huh? I know you! You use to go to the same school I did. Your Ed! You killed William! (He reaches for his waste.) I'll kill...

*PAP POP POP PAP PAP.

 **[Ed Points and shoots the man and kills the third man. A shoot out ensues as the drunk man runs and hold the striper hostage. People all run out of the building, run behind cover and hide as the rounds go off.]**

Drunk man: (Holds the gun to the striper's head.) Is it really you Ed!? You punk ass bitch I knew you killed my homie! (Aims his pistol behind the wall and shoots at Ed.) *PAP PAP POP!

Ed: (Runs and jumps over the bar. Looks at the waitress.) Stay low baby. (Shouts at the drunk man.) You know well I didn't do it… You know what fuck it! Yeah I killed that piece of shit for what he made Tania do! (Ed gets up and jumps over the bar and he runs towards the wall.) And you know what! (Aims the pistol to the man's head.) Who you gonna tell, if you're dead. *PLAP! (Looks up and sees the striper in fear.) Sorry, I couldn't get that dance little lady.

Striper: You got problems dude.

Ed: I got 99 problems, but a snitch ain't one. (Reholsters his pistols. He takes out his wallet and takes out $100 and gives it to the striper.) Here for your problems.

Striper: (Grabs the money slowly.) Thank you?

Ed: (Walks towards the door.) Oh while I'm still here. (Takes out a the rest of the bills and puts it in the bouncers tip jar.) This is for all the damages done to the place. (Turns to the bar.) Hey bartender?

Waitress: (Gets up and looks at Ed.) Yeah?

Ed: (Ed walks towards the bar.) How's about one of these day we get some dinner and a movie?

Waitress: I… I'm dating someone. Sorry.

Ed: (Shrugs.) Eh, I tried. Well atleast take $100 and take him out on me. (Ed walks away.) Have a safe night y'all. (Ed exits the club.)

Bouncer: How the fuck did he do that!?

Striper 2 : He had two fucking pistols dumbass how do you think!

Striper 3: You really need to check them better next time Joe.

Waitress: (Picks up the Hi-point.)

 **[Ed gets inside his car.]**

Man 2: That's him.

Driver: Let's follow him. *The engines starts.

Man 2: Should we call Jacky, or Mr. Cortez?

Driver: No we can handle the psycho. We have the fire power.

 **[Ed is driving down the road. The other car follow right behind him. Ed stops in front of a noodle house.]**

Driver: A noodle house? (He gets out of the car alongside three men.)

*Ding Ding ding. Thump clank.

 **[Ed is sitting while eating a bowl of noodles. The driver approaches Ed and he sits in front of him and places a pistol on the table as the other men close and lock the door.]**

Ed: (Looks at the pistol as he slurps up some noodles.) *Sluuuurp.

Driver: So you think you can come to our hood and kill my homies?

Ed: (Ed lowers his chopsticks and grabs his napkin.) Well they should of learned some manners in respecting hard working women. Oh and who are you?

Driver: That's not important. What is important is what we're going to do to you.

Ed: Look, I just spent all my money at the club and I don't have enough to cover this place so I suggest you leave me to enjoy these noodles.

 **[The owners of the restaurant leave alongside the other customers.]**

Driver: That's not gonna happen. Word on the street is that you killed my cousin William. And our family is looking for some pay back (Grabs his pistol and points it at Ed's head. He notices that Ed continues to eat his noodles.)

Ed: *Sluurp! Ahh. *CRASH! (Ed lifts and tosses the table at the driver and he draws his pistol and shoots one of the men.) *POP POP!

Driver: (Aims at Ed and manages to hit Ed.)

Ed: Thud! (Ed falls to the ground.)

Driver: (Stand over Ed and aim his pistol at Ed.) You're dead bitch!

Ed: *TWACK! CRACK! (Kicks the driver's knee cap.) Never hesitate to kill!

Driver: *Thud. Aaaah! (He grabs his knee.) You fucking psycho! Argh fuck! (Ed crouches over the man.)

Man 2: (Looks towards the pistol and starts to crawl towards it.)

Ed: (Looks to his right.) Psycho? Hmm. I don't know. (Aims his pistol and shoots the crawling man in the head.) *Bam! Splurt. (Blood hits Ed's face.) I was undone by your cousin. And now look at this. You and your homies had to see my ugly side. (Grabs a pair of chopsticks.) *Snap. And unfortunately (Ed places the Chopstick over the driver's eye.) You won't see much else. (Ed stabs the chopstick into his eye.)

Driver: AAAAAH! *THUMP! STOOOOP!

 **[Ed punctures the remainder of the chopstick into the man's skull.]**

Ed: (Gets up and he walks away.) *Vrrrrm Vrrrrm. Hello? Oh hey Sonia. Yeah I heard the gunshots. (Cleans up his face.) Fuck, I ran so fast I didn't think I would ever run that fast. You know maybe next time we can hang out in a better part of Sacramento yeah? Well I got to go to work I'll be catching you latter, Bye Sonia.

 **[Ed drives home.]**

Ed: (Gets out of his car and walks up to his house.)

Officer: (Drives by Ed as he walks up to his house.) Hey!

Ed: (Turns around.) Oh hey officer.

Officer: (He parks his car and gets out.) Hey, I was just in the area and was wondering how you've been?

Ed: Good just been working and taking care of the house for my parents while they're gone.

Officer: (Notices blood on Ed's shirt.) You ok?

Ed: (Looks down.) Oh, I went to a bar with some friends and we got into a fight. I'm good tho.

Officer: You still looking for a job?

Ed: Not anymore I do some part time jobs around Sac.

Officer: (His radio goes off.) Hey I got to go, take care and don't get into anymore fights. (He gets into his car and leaves.)

Ed: (Waves at the officer.) Better keep an eye on the police. (He walks inside the house. Ed grabs a plate and serves himself some food.) Eh, kinda cold. (He walks to the microwave and puts his food inside. He walks to his room and grabs his cleaning kit.)

*Knock knock knock.

 **[Ed walks to the door.]**

Yuri: (Behind the door.) Ed!

Ed: I'm comin' hold your ass! (Opens the door.)

Yuri: (Walks inside.) Ed, we need to talk.

Ed: About what? (He walks back into the kitchen.) You want something to eat?

Yuri: Look, I got word from a friend in Sac. He has video of you killing a few guy in a noodle shop, you killed one with a chop stick… A freaking chopstick! Really?

Ed: In my defense, they came looking for trouble and they found it.

Yuri: Look I know what you did back in Mexico and I just found out about your part time job. C'mon dude, That psycho family is still looking for you, I recommend you hang low. Before shit get crazy. (He grabs a plate and serves himself some food.) What'cha make?

Ed: Some mash potatoes and steak.

Yuri: (Takes a bite of the steak.) Not bad.

Ed: (Takes out his pistols.) You're not going to heat it up?

Yuri: Bro, I've eaten MREs this is ten times better even if its cold. (He looks at Ed's two PTFs and picks one up.) I see your guns are still the same. (He racks the slide and a 40 cal ejects.) Idiot I told you to keep all weapons in condition four.

Ed: I just got back numbnuts.

Yuri: Hmm. Well I brought you a late present. (Takes out a fancy box.) Hope you like 'em.

Ed: (Takes the box and opens it.) Holy shit! (Takes out a custom Beretta 92.) You got me two cutlasses made!

Yuri: Yeah, I got a gunsmith to make them took him a few months to get them just right. These are better than your two Taurus' for sure and these are the exact length and spec from the show you like.

Ed: (Looks at the slide.) They even have the writing on them and the Jolly Roger grips. Thanks Yuri.

Yuri: (Continues eating.) Look I want you to quit this risky "job" you can't risk your life nor let it go to waste. (Gets up and puts away the plate into the dishwasher.) I want you to go and enjoy your life, don't be like me. (He walks towards the door.) Alright?

Ed: Yeah I'll try bro.

 **[Yuri leaves. Later that night, Ed is seen drinking and looking over his two new sidearms.]**

Ed: (Picks up one of the Beretta 92s.) *Sip. (Looks over to an old photo of him with Tania.) Tania if only you were still here with me and Sonia… why the fuck didn't I see it sooner?! Why didn't I stop it sooner! (Begins to cry.) Fuck (Grabs his head.) Yuri is right, this isn't the way I should live, I need you with me Tania… I can't go on I've killed and seen so much shit! (Looks at his pistol.) Fuck it! (Points the pistol to his head. Ed starts to tremble.) C'mon! C'mon! FUCK! *BAM! (Ed shoots the wall.) What the fuck am I thinking? (Ed closes his eyes and he slowly falls asleep.)

*Creak

Ed: Huh? (Looks around and he hears a creak.)

*Whispers.

Ed: (Thinking to himself.) Oh hell no. (He slowly gets up.)

Teen: (Looks around the room.) Damn this place has some good stuff. (He opens the door and heads towards Ed's room.) Let's try this room. (He opens the door and goes inside.) Whats this? (He walks towards Ed's weapon wall, he removes the tarp.) Oh shit! I hit the Jackpot! (He grabs a Mosin nagant out fitted with a scope and suppressor.) How own these?

Ed: (Slowly walks up to his bedroom door.)

Teen: (On his cell phone.) Yo, I sent you and address get over here this place is loaded with guns and good stuff, I told you this place was loaded. *Crash. Shit. (Ed slowly approaches the teen and aims the M92 to the teens head and presses the barrel to his head.) Ergh.

Ed: You broke into the wrong house. (Looks down and sees a picture of Tania, Sonia and him on the floor.)

Teen: I…

Ed: Tell your friend to come pick you up.

Teen: Yo come get me.

Ed: Hang up and put your hands up, and drop my shit. How long until your friend gets here?

Teen: two minutes he's getting gas.

Ed: Hm. That's enough time.

Teen: Enough time?

Ed: Pick up the photo of my dead girlfriend.

Teen: (Leans over to pick up the photo.) Don't kill me man.

Ed: You should've thought about that when you broke in. (Cocks back the M92's hammer.) *Click.

Teen: No please don't I don't I got a girl. (Turns to look at Ed.)

Ed: (Notices a teardrop tattoo on the teens face.) Not so tough now huh? I thought that the teardrop means you've killed someone.

Teen: Yeah I did…

Ed: Who was it?

Teen: A punk who was talking to my girl.

Ed: How did it feel?

Teen: I don't know…

Ed: I do. You get this rush, this high it makes your heart beat so fast you get pumped with energy you don't know what to do with it all. Well I atleast do… After killing 50 people in Mexico and some more tonight you lose it to the point of becoming a monster.

Teen: You've killed... (A car pulls up.) That many... people?

Ed: (He lowers his pistol and swiftly puts both hands around the teens head.) Vaya con Dios. *CRACK! (Ed snaps the teens neck and he picks up his cell phone.) *Vrrrrm. (Ed looks at the screen, he texts the friend " _the door is open"_.)

Teen 2: Hey, How much guns does this place have… (Looks at Ed pointing a Remington 870 at him.)

Ed: (Points a shotgun at the teens head.) *BLAM! Thud! (The teens head is blown off.) *Ka-Chank! Clonk clink clong. (A shotgun shell falls to the floor.) Welcome home Cucuy...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Experimenting with the Dead.**

Saya: (Reads the secret information.) The government was experimenting with the parasite?

Ryan: No, They're trying to find a cure. This parasite has a code name, SCP-008.

Yuri: The SCP is apparently a secret government that captures and studies dangerous creatures, items and other unexplainable entities. It's a bigger secret than area 51.

Takashi: What does SCP stand for?

Saya: (Looks at the documents.) _Secure Contain Protect_. (Continues to read of of the documents.)" **Item #:** SCP-008

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-008 samples have been deemed Class V extreme biological hazards, and all related protocols apply. Incineration and irradiation measures will be deployed in the event of political or military action which may result in the facility being dismantled; a power failure; or zero communications from operatives or outside channels during any given eight hour period.

The quarantine period for operatives leaving the facility is four months. If a breach has occurred, incineration and irradiation measures shall be deployed. It should be the policy of all G2 sites to not prepare an evacuation procedure.

 **Description:** SCP-008 is a complex prion, samples of which are stored in each of the known G2 sites. Research into SCP-008 is highly classified and primarily aimed at preventing research which may lead to the synthesis of SCP-008 in the distant future. Traits of the SCP-008 prion include:

100% infectiousness.

100% lethality.

Transmission through exposed mucous membranes and all bodily fluids.

Not airborne or waterborne.

Symptoms of infection with SCP-008 manifest no more than three hours after exposure, and include:

Flu-like symptoms with high fever, plus severe dementia in later stages.

Coma onset approximately 20 hours after first symptoms appear and 12 hours after noticeable dementia. Coma onset will be considered onset of death.

A period of sporadic cellular necrosis occurs which comes to resemble gangrene. Surviving tissue assumes its original function and is highly resilient.

Red blood cells greatly increase oxygen storage capacity, resulting in slower blood flow and increased muscle endurance and strength.

Nervous and muscular systems are unaffected by total organ failure for several hours.

Metabolism may decrease to extremely low levels, allowing subject to survive for over 10 years without nutrition.

High blood viscosity results in negligible blood flow from gunshot, puncture, and slashing injuries.

Conditioned behavior, motor controls, and instinctive behavioral mechanisms are damaged, and cognitive abilities are severely retarded and erratic. Animals experience excessive brain necrosis and are inactive.

Subject can adapt to its damaged nervous systems but is limited to basic physical activities, including standing up, balancing on two legs, walking, biting, grabbing, and crawling. Subject will energetically move towards sights, sounds, and smells it associates with living humans. Subject will attempt to ingest living humans if physical contact is made.

Neutralizing fully-infected subjects requires significant cranial trauma.

There is strong evidence to suggest SCP-008 itself did not form naturally on Earth, since variants of similar complexity would have displaced much of the ecosystem. In 1959, a short collaborative effort with the USSR to locate G2 sites and eliminate SCP-008 was negotiated following their discovery. The status of SCP-008 in Russian custody since collaboration ended is unknown.

 **Addendum 008-1** : SCP-500 has been found to be able to completely cure SCP-008 even in the advanced stages of the disease. (Warning. Duplication of SCP-500 has proven unsuccessful at this time.)"

Ed: So… If this thing is a disease, how did it get from micro to well… those worm like creatures?

Takashi: Also it makes animals go brain dead and imobile but the dogs are active and attacking.

Saya: It's evolving...

Kohta: Sir, how big is SCP exactly?

Yuri: I guess if it bigger than area 51 it's known only to high ranking officials in the military and government.

Saya: It also says the Russian government has some info and has cooperated alongside the U.S. a long time ago when they discovered SCP-008. If the Russians and the U.S. know about this SCP has to be a global secret.

Minami: I guess Japan has had a secret lab hidden somewhere with this infection being studied? Which could explain how it got in Japan in the first place.

Ryan: And what about the rest of the world?

Saya: Maybe every major scientific mind whom thought could discover the cure tried to mess with it.

Yuri: It doesn't add up tho. The Doc told us the disease… I mean SCP-008 was discovered in the Roswell incident, and that the aliens aboard the spacecraft tried to get rid of the disease by dumping it on Earth. And that only the facility in Alcatraz had it.

Saya: This Doc. was covering up the truth. Where is the Doc right now?

Yuri: Area 51.

Ed: Are we heading to Area 51 Yuri?

Yuri: The Doc has a lot of explaining to do. We'll need a radio and find a way to contact Hayden and Jacob and tell them the news and transport.

Takashi: What about the cure?

Rei: There is only a limited amount of pills in it.

Umiko: And duplication of the cure is impossible apparently.

Ryan: The Marine base is our only option Yuri. With this info they have to give us top priority and clearance.

Takashi: (Looks at his group.) Guys load up the trucks.

Minami: Yuri, who's this doctor you're talking about?

Yuri: Dr. McNamara, she has some part in how this all started.

Mrs. Miyamoto: How?

Yuri: She's one of many who messed around with the parasite, her lab was in Alcatraz. We found the documents there.

Ryan: Yuri, if we head towards the base we can get a hold of a radio stronger than the one we have we can find a way to contact Hayden and Jacob back in Area 51.

Mrs. Miyamoto: We'll have to leave tomorrow right now it's too late for us now. For now we need to secure the area and lay low, just in case anymore of the dead are lurking around.

Alice: Do we really have to leave?

Saya: We need to keep moving to any possible safe zone Alice.

Alice: Aren't we safe enough here? We have everything we need, a lot of food, water, a lake, trees and a house.

Ed: Yuri, Alice brings up a good point.

Roger: But getting in contact with Hayden and Jacob is important too.

Albert: What if only we go?

Yuri: (Looks at Albert.) Just the four of us?

Albert: Just like old times, we go in get a radio to contact the guys and maybe we can arrange a pickup or something along those lines.

Yuri: Alright, we'll do that. We head out tonight go in and hope the base is still intact with people.

Ed: (Looks at Yuri.) Better come back in one piece.

Yuri: I've been shot at, been shot, and I've seen the walking dead and I'm still walking. It's safe to say I'm gonna be around for a while longer Ed.

 **[Night starts to fall. Yuri and his group prepare a truck with equipment.]**

Ryan: (Looks at Ms. Marikawa.) You remember what I told you right Shizuka?

Ms. Marikawa: Yeah, I just don't know if I'll have the strength.

Albert: Yo we're leaving. (Extends his arm and gives Ryan his rifle.)

Yuri: (Comes into the room and hands Ryan a pair of Canadian CADPAT uniform.) Here we'll need these. (Hands Albert a pair of CADPAT.) Winter hasn't hit yet so until then we'll use this.

Albert: How did you got these?

Yuri: Bought them when I visited Canada.

Ed: (Walks in.) Yuri, you sure you don't want us to go with you and the guys?

Yuri: I'm sure. Besides if the place is over run by those things we can handle ourselves and only worry about ourselves. I don't mean to offend you or you're friends.

Ed: I know, just be careful out there.

Yuri: We will. Those things need a fucking army to take us down!

 **[A few hours later.]**

Ryan: (Looks into his ACOG.) It looks like the base is empty… no movement.

Roger: MA1?

Yuri: Hmm?

Roger: What should we look for?

Yuri: We'll need to look for any important building look for any police unit, they might have some info as to an important building or location.

Albert: We should move, the cover of the night might help us but it's no use against the dead.

 **[The team move towards the base in the cover of the night. The zombies walk aimlessly as the group maneuvers around them making no sound.]**

Yuri: (Opens the door to a police unit.) Nothing.

Zombie: Urgh… (Turns towards Yuri.) HEARRRRRRGH!

Yuri: (Pushes the zombie away.)

Zombie: GEAAAARGH! (Swipes and grabs at Yuri.)

Ryan: (Stabs the zombie.) This thing was aggressive.

Yuri: To aggressive. Let's move and regroup with Roger and Albert.

Roger: (Walks up behind Ryan and Yuri.) Ughh guys, we got a problem…

Albert: *Ka-chank! It's about to get messy.

 **[Zombies run at the group.]**

Yuri: (Fires his ACR.) Kill those fuckers!

 **[The group open fire at the zombies. But proves to be ineffective as the group is slowly getting overrun by the sheer number of zombies.]**

Ryan: Fuck! (Looks back at a building.) Get inside!

Roger: (Runs and kicks open the door.) C'mon! Let's get inside!

Albert: (Looks around.) Where are we?

Ryan: (Turns on a light.) Looks like… an empty… no wait, it's a high level building.

Roger: (Looks into a room.) Fuck, (Shines a light to show a dead body of a scientist.) I guess this might be one of those facilities Yuri.

Yuri: (Looks at the body.) Take his card it can open up any door that isn't open.

Roger: (Takes the key card.) Aight.

*CRASH! EAAAAAAARGH!

Ryan: Let's keep going.

 **[The group head deeper into the building and they stumble into a secret room.]**

Yuri: Roger, give me the key card.

Roger: Here Yuri.

Yuri: (Opens the room's door.) Guys I think we found something big.

 **[They enter the room and uncover an unknown machine.]**

Roger: What is it?

Ryan: I don't know (Gets closer to the machine.) What the fuck? Guy's look. (Points into the machine.)

Albert: Hey don't get close to that thing.

 **[The zombies reach inside the building and head towards the group.]**

Ryan: Is this blood? (He leans forward into the machine and places his hand on the machine.)

 **[The machine starts up and electricity shoots in all directions and hits the group and the group disappear.]**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Dear Agony.**

Mexico 05AUG08. 1254 Hrs.

Ed: (Looks at the doctor and puffs on his cigarette.) C'mon doc, we've been through this enough. You're beating a dead horse.

Doctor: We need to make progress Eduardo.

Ed: There is no hope for me doc!

Doctor: Darkness will always show us the light. (Shuffles his paperwork.) Now you've been holding back about your past with me Eduardo. I need to know about what happened that night.

Ed: (Looks down at his feet.) Doc. There is no point!

Doctor: Try.

Ed: (Still looking down.) *Sigh. Fine, if my life story is SO interesting to you here it is. I got revenge for one of my friends.

Doctor: How?

Ed: How? I killed a bitch.

Doctor: A dog? Was this dog important too...

Ed: No, I killed a girl, back in high school. Doc, do you believe in "An eye for an eye"?

Doctor: No, I do not.

Ed: Well, I do and I also believe in "life's a bitch and then you die."

Doctor: Tell me how you killed this classmate.

Ed: (Puffs on his cigarette.) After my friend committed suicide on prom night. I choked the life out of her. Then I tortured her by dismembering her.

Doctor: (Looks at Ed with horror.) Ok, this girl you killed what is her name?

Ed: (Looks at the doctor.) Jacky.

Doctor: And your friends name?

Ed: Tania.

Doctor: Tania? I thought she was your girlfriend?

Ed: She was, but she was also my best friend.

Doctor: (Wrights on a clipboard.) Ok. I understand that Jacky has a part of Tania's death. How was Jacky involved?

Ed: She was blackmailing Tania with some pictures of her at a party.

Doctor: What was Tania doing at said party?

Ed: She drank a bit to much for her to handle and some guy started to making out with her and it escalated to her and the guy having sex. Jacky has had beef with Tania since I can remember.

Doctor: Why?

Ed: Tania was perfect, she was smart, beautifull, caring… She was everything a guy was looking for. Maybe even more, all the guys chased after her but she refused to date them. I was the lucky one, even tho I was overweight and a loser she chose me. Every guy noticed she chose me including Jacky's boyfriend… William.

Doctor: William?

Ed: William was Jacky's boyfriend.

Doctor: Was William interested in Tania?

Ed: Ofcourse, he tried to date her for the longest time but failed since he was my old bully and Tania hated him for that and everything he ever did to me.

Doctor: I see Tania's suicide has impacted you emotionally, hasn't it Eduardo?

Ed: (Gets up from the sofa.) No shit! Wouldn't it to anyone doc?!

Doctor: Look just imagine you're a bird whos been freed from its cage, with confidence tell me everything.

[Ed's flash back.]

3 Years ago.

Police officer: Alright Mr. Hernandez the charges have been dropped and you now have a clear record. And the "victim" now the perp was detained but his father paid bail. I suggest to avoid any contact with him and his family they still believe you are guilty and that you put all the blame on the perp somehow.

Ed: Then what do I do. Once I get back to school William will get me either their or after school.

Police officer: We have asked the school to put you in a somewhat of a protective custody, you will be attending school but in a private classroom and you will be leaving either early or later than the suspect.

Ed: Yeah like that's going to work.

Police officer: If it makes you feel better we will be having a uniformed officer stay before and after school to keep an eye out.

Ed: Well that helps a little. And what do I do when he does attack me and you guys aren't their?

Police officer: Just call us up and we will be their as fast as possible. If possible take as much of a beating and we can charge him with assault and battery.

[Ed's house.]

Ed: (On the phone.) That's what the police told me dad.

Gabriel: What!? Thats bull shit you're their with you're mom alone what the fuck is calling the cops going to do when they find you or were we live!? The cops are going to find... Look just take care of yourself and your mother, I'll be back in a week or so.

Ed: Ok dad, take care. Bye.

Gabriel: Bye Ed.

Ed: (Hangs up the phone.) Fuck, (Looks outside the window.) William already knows where we live sooner or later he's going to be here. We'll I'll see tomorrow at school.

[Dixon High School. Lunch room.]

Tania: (Sits down next to Ed and Sonia.) Hey guys how are ya!?

Sonia: Hey good lookin'! Fine you?

Tania: Ugh, man these classes are murder, how are you doing Ed?

Ed: Good and you Tania?

Tania: Fine now. (Smiles at Ed and she sits next to him.)

Sonia: Are you guys ready for prom?

Tania: (Snuggles next to Ed.) Oh yeah I'm going with this lovable lug here.

Sonia: Ed you finally had the balls to ask her to senior prom?

Ed: Yeah, sorry Sonia.

Sonia: Lucky dog. Well I'll just hang with you guys on Saturday then. It's going to be super fun hangin' with my two best friends!

Tania: Ed did you get a nice suit?

Ed: Yeah me and my mom went to pick one out on Sunday.

Sonia: (Looks behind Ed and Tania.) Don't look now Ed, but asshole's approaching.

William: Well well it looks like this dip shit found a date.

Sergio: Looks like it bro. (Grabs Ed's soda.) I'll take that from ya.

Tania: Hey give it back to him! (Gets up.)

Ed: Tania no let go. (Grabs her hand.)

William: Yeah bitch, listen to this little shit! I don't know why you didn't go with me a REAL man! Oh well I got someone way better looking to go with me… and I might get lucky too!

Ed: (Gets up and confronts William.) Hey don't you dare call her a bitch again!

William: *POW! (Punches Ed.) Shut up fuck nut! Just because the cops didn't send you to jail doesn't mean you're out of my sights! I'll get you bitch, one way or another. And you're cunt here just dropped the ball once she said yes to going to prom with you.

Sonia: (Gets up from the table.) Why don't you leave us alone!

William: Shut it you Russian whore, before you get on my bad side too!

Sergio: (Pours the rest of the soda on Ed's shirt.) Ha ha! I'm done with this. (Throws the can at Ed.) Watch your back pussy.

Ed: (Whispers.) No, you watch your back.

Sergio: What you say!?

William: Latter Sergio we got a teach comin' this way. I Know where you live so watch out. (William and Sergio both walk out.)

Tania: (Grabs a rag and helps clean Ed's shirt off.) Those assholes, they ruined your shirt Ed.

Ed: Don't worry it's an old shirt Tania.

Sonia: Fuckin' hate William and his cock suckers. (Sits back down.)

Tania: I do to and his new girlfriend she's been giving me trouble ever since they started dating.

Sonia: What who is she!?

Tania: Some girl named Jacky, William started dating her ever since I said no to going to prom with him. And she made it her goal to mess with me.

Ed: He asked you to prom?

Tania: Yeah, but I don't date assholes who treat girls like objects they can show off to their so called friends.

Sonia: What has Jacky been doing to you Tania?

Tania: Just making up rumors about me. I'll just ignore them I'll be fine Sonia don't do anything stupid OK? All she wants is attention.

Sonia: Fine. But once she lays a hand on you I'll be there to fuck her up.

Ed: Don't worry Tania we know their fake, let's just focus on prom OK?

[Saturday Prom night. The students all gathered around the stage as a teacher hands the microphone to Jacky.]

Jacky: (On the stage.) Thank you everybody for naming me the queen along side my king... William! But before we leave tonight let us focus on… (A picture of Tania appears on a screen behind Jacky.) Tania! This girl here has one big secret that I think everyone should know!

[Everyone begins to whisper and murmur to one another.]

Tania: What!?

Ed: Don't listen Tania she's bull shitting you.

Jacky: (Looks at a person in the back room.) Please next picture so we can show you all her little secret. (A picture of Tania with a man appear.)

Tania: What!?

William: Tania is not what everyone thinks she is! She is known as the school whore! and I we have more proof! (He clicks a remote and more pictures appear on the screen of Tania and multiple guys at a party.)

[Everyone starts to gasp and look at Tania and start to murmur about her again.]

Teacher: (Runs up on the stage to turn off the screen.) William stop this turn it off!

Tania: (Runs out of the room.)

Ed: Tania! (Runs right behind Tania.)

Sonia: Wait Ed! (Runs next to Ed and they both run out of the room.)

Sergio: Ed is dating the town whore!

[Everyone looks at Ed. Outside.]

Tania: (Next to her car.) I'm not a slut. (Gets into her car.) That was just a party, I didn't know what happened.

Ed: Tania! Wait please! (Tania drives off.) Fuck.

Sonia: C'mon Ed we need to catch up to her! (Runs to her car.)

Tania: (Drives into the town.) I'm not a slut, They ruined my night with Ed and Sonia, My life... (Looks up.) the train is coming... (She steps on the gas and heads towards the train tracks.) how could they have found those pictures of me at the party? Who took them?

Sonia: (Points.) There's Tania!

Ed: No she's heading towards the track. (Looks as a train approaches.) Step on it Sonia she's going to kill herself!

Tania: (Stops right in front of the train.) I'm sorry Ed I can't take this anymore! (Tears roll down her cheek.) I love you… but I can't live like this…

*SCCCCRRRRREEEEEECCCCCH! CRASH!

[The train screeches and hits Tania's car. Sonia and Ed stop in front of the tracks.]

Ed: (Steps out of the car.) TANIA!

Sonia: (Gets out and runs up to the tracks.) NOOOO!

[Two weeks later. Tania's Funeral.]

Ed: (Looking at Tania's casket. Ed places his hand on the casket.) Tania... (A tear rolls off of Ed's cheek.)

Sonia: Ed? (Grabs Ed by the shoulders.) I know. (Begins to cry.) She was our best friend what they did to her is wrong but, we can get through this... We need to be behind each others back.

Ed: (Whispers to himself.) They will pay.

Sonia: What?

Ed: (Wipes his eyes.) She's in a better place I know it. (Looks up and see's William and Jacky in their car.) The fucker has the balls to show up here. He wants to see me suffer... He ain't going to get the pleasure...

William: (In his car.) Oh man he's mad HAHAHA! We did it Jacky were breaking that little shit, I hope he commits suicide like that bitch of his did.

Jacky: This is awesome a little more he will either kill himself or lose it, we should spread rumors about him trying to shoot up the school maybe the cops will arrest him for sure this time. Hey do you have my phone? I don't know where it's at. (Looking around for her phone in the car.)

William: No I haven't maybe you left it at home?

Jacky: (Looks at Ed.) I think I did. Man he's really angry let's get out of here William.

William: Don't worry about him, I got Sergio and a few guys going to Ed's house tonight to fuck him up.

Jacky: Perfect. He's parents leave today right?

William: Yeap, he will be all alone.

[Ed's house.]

Andrea: Ed, Are you OK?

Ed: I'm fine mom, when are you guys leaving?

Gabriel: Tonight, sorry Ed but your grandmother needs our help she can't get any better so we will visit her in Mexico, once we get there I'll call you and give you the hospital's number so you can call us. Ok?

Ed: That's fine.

Andrea: Are you going to be fine without us here?

Gabriel: He's old enough Andrea, Besides he knows what to do if anything happens. Here are the rules Ed. We know you just lost Tania so you can go and help out her mom and family just be back before 9pm is that clear?

Ed: Yes sir.

Andrea: Also don't forget to call in from work so they know what's happening ok?

Ed: Yes mom.

Gabriel: Let's go before we miss our flight Andrea. Bye Ed take care now ya here? (Gabriel and Andrea both leave.)

Ed: (Looking outside as his parents leave in a taxi.) William will pay... (Gets out Jacky's phone.) and so will Jacky... (Types a message to William.) first we send him a little message to meet at the park for some "fun"... now we send it to him... Bingo. Now the plan is a go... (Ed walks towards his room and grabs a black sweater, a balaclava and heads towards a wooden bat on the floor.)

[Dixon Hall Park. 2215 Hrs.]

William: Where is Jacky? She said to meet her here at 10. *vrrrrm. vrrrrm. (Opens his cell phone.) I'm on my way just set the blanket and get ready for some fun... Oh yeah I'm getting laid tonight. *vrrrrm vrrrrm. I see you now, close your eyes I'm wearing something sexy for you so don't ruin the surprise... Hell yeah. (Closes his eyes.)

Ed: (Walks towards William.)

William: I hear you baby, can I open my eyes now?

Ed: (Steps closer towards William.)

William: Babe? (Opens his eyes and turns to see Ed.) What the fuck!

Ed: (Grips the bat and lifts it over William's head and swings it on William's head and strikes him.) *CRAAACK!

William: (Falls to the ground.) *Thud!

[William is sitting in a chair tied and duct taped down.]

William: (Opens his eyes.) What the fuck?

Ed: Oh, you're awake huh?

William: What the fuck! You're gonna regret this you punk ass bitch! Take off that mask and let me go so I can kick your ass!

Ed: Ehhh, no.

William: NO?!

Ed: How about this… We just invite a special someone mmm? (Takes out William's cell phone and texts Jacky.)

William: Thats my phone! Who the hell are you texting?!

Ed: There… She's on her way… This is going to be so... romantic.

William: Jacky? Who the fuck are you!

Ed: Wouldn't you want to know.

William: The hell? You crazy bastard, do you know who I am?! Who my father is!

Ed: Oh I know who your family is. I know who you are as well. (Turns away and walks out.) But for now I need to pick up your girl and bring her to you so you're not so lonely.

[Jacky walks away from a restaurant.]

Jacky: (Looks around for William.)

Ed: (Slowly approaches Jacky, with a rag in his hand.)

Jacky: (Opens her cell phone.) Oh he's by the dumpster? Weird but ok. (Walks up next to the dumpster.)

Ed: Psst.

Jacky: Huh?! (Ed puts the rag on Jacky's face and he grabs hold of her as she slowly loses consciousness.)

Ed: (He puts Jaky into William's truck.)

[Abandoned building in the outskirts of Dixon.]

William: (Looks around for any object to cut himself free.) Fuck there isn't anything around for me too… Agh! (He falls back onto the ground.) *Thump! Shit!

Ed: (Opens the door.) Oh looks like you fell. (He places Jacky into a chair and ties her up.)

William: Who's that!

Ed: Oh, pardon my manners. (He removes the sack off of Jaky's head.) She's so peacefull when she's sleeping huh?

William: Jacky! If you touch her I will kill you!

Ed: Hmm. Wouldn't you like that.

Jacky: (Slowly wakes up to see Ed's balaclava skull looking at her.) Eeek! Who the fuck are you?!

Ed: Eh, well you'll see soon enough my dear. (Ed grabs a knife.)

Jacky: (Looks terrified at Ed.) No please!

Ed: Please? This will only hurt… (Ed places the knife blade on one of Jacky's fingers and a piece of wood in her mouth.) A lot. *Thwump! (Ed cuts one of Jaky's fingers off.)

Jacky: HUMPH!

William: NO YOU BASTARD!

Ed: Oh please you both deserve it…

[Ed continues to torment William by dismembering Jacky in front of him.]

Ed: I smiled everyday… but behind that smile… was a demon inside waiting *Thump! (Cuts another finger off of Jacky.) for a wall to shatter… (Points the knife at William.)

William: (Crying.) Please! Stop this she can't take it anymore!

Ed: (Puts the knife next to jacky's cheek.) why are you crying? Your getting what you deserve, here let me help you. I'll make you smile...

Jacky: AAAAAH! (Ed cuts a smile into Jacky.)

Ed: Her screaming is music to my ears!

William: (Looks up at Ed..) Why are you doing this to us!? STOP IT!

Ed: (Grabs a soda from the table and opens it.) *PSHT! (Lifts his balaclava a little and takes a drink from the bottle.) Ahh. Have you heard about the girl who died recently from parking on the train tracks and killing herself?

William: Huh, Ed?

Ed: (Turns to face William.) Maybe.

William: Ed you stupid son of… Huh?

Ed: (Walks behind Jacky and places the knife to her throat and removes his balaclava to reveal his face to William.) Surprised? (He lifts Jacky's head.) Well this is the end to her…

Jacky: No please don't… *SWICK!

Ed: *Splurt! (Blood hits Ed's face.) Worthless life!

Jacky: (Gasps for air as blood pours from her neck.)

Ed: (Kicks Jacky's chair onto the ground.) *THUMP!

William: (Crying.) Jacky!

Ed: (Grabs a rag and wipes off the blood from his knife.) How does it feel losing your girl William? 'Cuz I know how it feels… *Sniff. It hurts.

William: (Looks up from looking at Jacky.) I'm gonna kill you! (Struggles to get free from the restraints.)

Ed: (Puts the knife away and grabs a pistol from his waistband.) Does this look familiar?

William: My gun!

Ed: Yeah, I like it honestly, But why have a Desert eagle? Oh wait (Opens the slide and a .357 cartridge ejects.) Are you compensating for something? (Points the gun to Williams arm.) *KA-BLAM! It doesn't matter (Points the gun at William's hip.) *BOOM! *KA-BOOM!

William: STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!

Ed: (Puts the barrel into William's mouth.) Shhhhh.

William: (Looks Ed in the eyes and sees nothing.)

Ed: (Puts the balaclava back on.) You know why I'm doing this? Because you created a monster… A monster out for blood. (Grabs a remote from his pocket and turns on a T.V.) See for yourself, it's the least I can do before you die… (He picks up William and turns him towards the T.V.)

[The T.V. turns on and it shows Ed killing William's family in a POV footage.]

William: (Cries as he sees his family get slaughtered by Ed.)

Ed: It would have been harder if it weren't for you leaving your gun in the opened glove box and you forgetting to lock your daddy's safe. Thanks to you I have a few new guns. (Points the gun to William's head.) So thanks, thanks for releasing my inner Mr. Hyde… *BLAM!

[Ed returns home and lays down. A car pulls up to Eda house.]

Sergio: All right. Here is where he lives. I'll wait for you guys out here.

Josh: Why don't you help us kick his ass?

Sergio: I have my gun just in case he gives you trouble but I doubt he will.

Andrew: 'Aight man your going to miss all the fun.

[They get out the car and approach Ed's house.]

Julio: (Opens the door.) The idiot forgot to lock the door.

Andrew: He's begging for something to happen to him.

[They enter the house.]

Andrew: Which Room is Ed's?

Ed: (Wakes up and grabs an AR-15.)

Josh: Has to be the one at the end of the hallway.

Ed: *Click.

Andrew: Did you…

*Prap Pap Pap Pap Pap Pap Pap! Clank clank.

Sergio: What the fuck?! (He runs inside the house.)

Josh: *Thump (Falls to the floor as a bullet hits him in the arm an chest.) Shit!

Andrew: (Crawls away from the door.) Get out!

Ed: You ass holes fucked with the wrong Mother Fucker! I'm in my home turf! *Prap! Pap! Pap! Pap!

(Ed keeps the teens down as he continues to fire at them.)

Julio: Fuck stop! *Thump Thump Thump. (A few bullets hit Julio in the back.) Agh! Help!

Ed: (Walks out of the room and sees Sergio peeking into the hallway.) You! (Aims the rifle and fires at Sergio.) *Prap Pap!

Sergio: (Avoids getting shot and runs back towards his car.) Shit! Shit! Shit!

Ed: (Runs outside and aims at Sergio's car and fires.) Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! (Ed peppers the car with bullets and kills Sergio.)

Andrew: (Takes out his cellphone and dials 911.) Help us please!

Operator: What's going on?

Andrew: We broke into a house and… Help me! (Ed walks up to Andrew and fires his rifle.) *Prap! Pap! Aaaagh! Help me please! (Ed walks up to him and puts the barrel to Andrew's head and fires.) Bam!

Operator: Hello! Hello! (Ed steps and destroys the cellphone.)

[End of the flash back.]

Doctor: *Gasps. You killed…

Ed: (Lays back down on the sofa.) Yeah I killed his family, his girlfriend and then blew his brains out. So what?

Doctor: (Looks into Ed's eyes.) You really don't have…

Ed: A soul? Maybe I don't anymore. I haven't felt anything since that day to be honest doc. Besides I think my soul left my body once Tania died and anger replaced my soul.

Doctor: (Wrights on a piece of paper.) Look I want you to see a friend of mine. (Hands the paper to Ed.) He's out of town right now but give him a call.

Ed: (Takes the paper and looks at it.) Oh, ok. Might be a while. I'm very busy. Mr. Castellanos We've been having some problems with an unknown ass hat. So I have to deal with him and anyone who works for him. (Ed walks out of the office.) I'll give him a call when I can doc, thanks for your help. (Ed leaves.)

[Leon, Mexico.]

Ed: (Standing in front of a car.) Sir. (Opens the door to the car.) Ma'am, please we need to go I got info that Nicholas' car was followed again this time by a brown sedan. (Closes the door and goes into the driver side of the car.)

Mr. Castellanos: Damn it, did anyone get the plates or take a look at the driver?

Ed: No sir, it has tinted windows (Starts the car up.) We will stay vigilant sir, nothing to worry about.

Mrs. Castellanos: Thank you Eduardo.

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo can you pass me the medicine I'm starting to get a headache.

Ed: (Grabs a bottle and hands it to Mr. Castellanos.) Here you go sir.

Mr. Castellanos: Thank you.

Mrs. Castellanos: And what about Ana is she fine Eduardo?

Ed: Yes ma'am the last time I checked she was at home. I got extra men watching the perimeter as we speak.

Mrs. Castellanos: (Looks outside the window.) Good, I can't stand to think about anything happening to my children.

Ed: I understand ma'am (Looks into the rearview mirror.)

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo. I would like for you and the rest to keep up the investigation on this brown sedan if it even gets close to the estate I don't want it to make it out is that clear?

Ed: (Looks again at the rear view mirror.)

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo? Did you... Eduardo.

Ed: Sir we got a car following us. (Looks back at the road.)

Mrs. Castellanos: Where? (Tries to look back.)

Ed: Don't look back, I don't want them to think we know that they're following us (Takes out his Desert Eagle.)

Mr. Castellanos: Can you get them off our backs?

Ed: I tried sir. Might need to take drastic measures, hang on just incase.

Mrs. Castellanos: I'm scared Jose.

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo if they get close let them have it.

Ed: Yes sir. *Cla-Clank! (Loads the pistol. Looks back and the car speeds up.) Hold on. (Steps on the gas and speeds down the road.)

[The car speeds up and hits the car.]

Ed: Shit! (Looks back and the car is pulling up to his side.) Duck down!

[A man pulls out a gun and fires at Ed.]

*Ratatatata *CRASH! THUMP THUMP! THUAMP! THUD! THUD!

Mr. Castellanos: Ed! Kill the bastards!

[Ed Rams their car and fires at the driver. The driver is hit in the arm and the car hits a building.]

Ed: (Stops the car and gets out of the car.) Stay here I need to check if their dead.

[The gunman steps out of the car followed by the driver.]

Ed: (Fires his pistol.) *Pop Pop Pop Pop. (He kills the driver and wounds the gunman.)

[The gunman falls and looks back at Ed.]

Gunman: *No por favor! (Turns to crawl away.) *No please!

Ed: (Aims his pistol and kills the gunman.) *Pop Pop Pop Clink cling.

Mr. Castellanos: Eduardo! We need to get home now!

Ed: (Turns around and runs towards the car.)

Two days latter...

Mrs. Castellanos: OK, Ana once you get back from school, me and your father will go to your ballet class so we can watch you. Ok?

Ana: Will Nicholas and Edward be their? (Grabbing her backpack.)

Mrs. Castellanos: Nicholas has soccer practice and Eduardo is taking him. Maybe next time sweetie.

Ana: OK mom. (Hugs Mrs. Castellanos.) Bye mom I love you!

Mrs. Castellanos: Bye Ana. (Looks at Nicholas as he walks down the stairs with Ed.) Are you ready for class Nicholas?

Nicholas: Yes mom. (He kisses Mrs. Castellanos and he leaves with Ed.)

Mrs. Castellanos: Eduardo once you get back can you take me to the center of town to do some shopping?

Ed: Yes ma'am I'll just drop of Nicholas and I'll be back.

Mrs. Castellanos: Eduardo Are you sure Roberto can take Ana? I feel safer if you took her.

Ed: She will be fine ma'am, he's one of our finest guards nothing to worry about.

Mrs. Castellanos: You're right I'm just paranoid about the other day is all. I'll see you in a bit Eduardo. (Walks away.)

Ed: I'll be right back ma'am. (Takes out his cell phone and dials the number he was given by the doctor.) Hello is this… Huh you where expecting my call…

[5 blocks away. Tires screech and a car hits another in a street corner.]

Mr. Castellanos: Ed… I have found out who's kidnaped Ana… (Sheds a tear.) I can't believe what I'm about to say… but it's my brother… Ed I need you to…

Carlos: (Walks in with a phone clutched in his hand.) Señor, I'm sorry but Ana has been… killed by your brothers orders. I'm sorry.

Ed: (Looks up in disbelieve.) What?!

Mr. Castellanos: (Looks down.) Ed… I need you to do me this one favor…

Ed: (Looks at Mr. Castellanos.) Sir.

Mr. Castellanos: Kill… Kill my fucking brother!

Ed: Sir, consider it done.

[A truck stops in front of a mansion.]

Ed: (Puts on his balaclava.) Cut the lights… Remember, no one lives and no Spanish.

Roberto : (Loads an RPG-7.) *Click Boom! Fwiiiish! BOOM!

Jorge: *Prapapapapapapap! (Opens fire with a .50 cal machine gun.)

Ed: Move up! (Ed and two men move up to the house.)

[Gunfire erupts inside the house alongside gunfire.]

Sebastian: (Tosses a grenade into a room.)

Woman: *Aaaah!

[The grenade detonated killing the woman holding her husband in her arms.]

Ed: *Thwuam! (Kicks open a door and fires.) *Prapapapapap! (Ed kills a few Teenagers and kids inside the room.)

Alberto: (Looks inside after Ed walks away.) They where just kids Ed!

Ed: Look again. They where armed and ready to kill.

Alberto: Like father like son. (Alberto walks away.)

Ed: (Walks in front of a locked door.) Knock knock… (He kicks down the door and fires.)

Castellanos: (Falls to the floor holding his arm and legs.) Damn you how did you take on all of my men?

Ed: My will to kill you for what you have done to my family. (Shoots and kills Castellanos' Wife and son.)

[Castellanos looks at his family as they lay on the floor dead with multiple gunshots to their bodies.]

Castellanos: You've taken everything from me what more do you want!

Ed: I want you to fear me…

[A henchmen watches in the shadows as Ed points his Desert Eagle to Castellanos' head and blows his head off. And runs away in fear.]

Henchman: (Tells the story.) He was like a demon… He killed everyone in the house with the few men he brought. They took on 60 men working to guard Castellanos that night.

Man: You are telling all of us that this man is responsible for the slaughter of Castellanos and the end of his drug ring?

Henchman: You don't understand, he was no man… he was… He was like El Cucuy. (He gets up and leaves the bar.)

[A car pulls up next to the Henchman.]

Ed: Hola.

Henchman: What do you want?

Ed: No one escapes me.

Henchman: Shit! El Cucuy! (Tries to pull out his pistol.)

Ed: (Opens the door and pulls out an AK47.) Ratatatatatatat!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. B.Y.O.G (Bring Your Own Guns.)**

[Z-Day.]

Ed: (On a payphone.) Hey, I told you to tell the client I don't hit the police… I don't care how much he's paying… Well you better call him back and tell him no deal. I thought you told him the terms I have. Well tell him! This all could have been avoided if you told him before hand and I wouldn't be in Japan. (Looks around.) Look as I see it know, if either he finds a new target or calls it off I'm not staying around here… Why do you think, I'm in U.S. friendly territory. If I get caught by anyone who recognizes me it's going to be a bloodbath and I'm going out shooting. Get this guy to call it off or I'm kicking your ass. *Clank. (Hangs up the phone.) Idiot.

[Ed walks out of the phonebooth and heads towards the city. Somewhere in the city.]

Shido: (On the phone with his father.) What are you going to do about it father? I see, no you are correct taking care of the kid might be the only way… How much did he ask for the job?... Oh a small price, do you need me to take further steps with the inspector's daughter?... Yes father I will handle it. (Hangs up the phone.) Hmmm. It looks like I'm going to have and bring her score down again and show that inspector a thing or two in messing with my father.

[Ed is walking in the city night.]

Ed: (takes a small glimpse over his shoulder.) Mmmm. (He walks into an underground disco. The music is blaring and strobe lights are flickering.)

[A few men enter the underground disco following Ed.]

Ed: (Heads into the restroom and enters a stall.)

Man 1: Don't let him live… (He pulls out a pistol and enters the restroom.) The boss said he is no longer a use for him since he knows too much.

Ed: (Pulls out his Glock 19.) I got a feeling I know who these goons are. (Puts on his balaclava.)

Man 1: (Looks for Ed.)

Ed: (Points the pistol at the stall door.) *Click. (Pulls the slide slowly and brings it forward.)

Man 1: (Stands in front of Ed's stall.)

[A man stumbles out from the stall next to Ed's stall.]

Man 1: (Looks at the man.)

Ed: *SLAM! THWACK! (Ed kicks the door open and hits the man.)

Man 1: ARGH! (Falls back into the sinks.)

Ed: (Grabs the man's hand and disarms him.) Who sent you!?

Man 1: Fuck you! (Ed Puts the barrel to his forehead.)

Ed: Tell me! Is it the fucking official!

Man 1: Fuck You! *BOOM! (Ed fires the pistol.)

Ed: I figured! *SPLAT! (Blood and brain matter is splattered over wall.)

[The remainder of the men walk towards the bathroom. Ed comes out and shoots at the first mean he sees with a gun.]

Man 2: There he is! (He approaches Ed and tries to pull out his pistol.)

Ed: (Grabs the man's gun and shoves his pistol in the man's gut and fires.) *BLAM! BLAM!

Man 2: GAH! (Falls to the floor.) *THUD!

Man 3: *POP! (Fires at Ed but hits another person.) Kill the kid!

[People all scatter as gun fire erupts in the club.]

Ed: (Thrusts his pistol into the throat of man 4, and fires at the man's head.) *BOOM!

Man 5: *POP! POP! (He hits Ed in the back. He runs at Ed.)

Ed: (Turns and grabs Man 5's throat and shoots his chest.) *BLAM! BLAM! Fuck you!

[Man 2 and Man 3 both fires at Ed.]

Ed: (Takes cover behind a pillar.)

[Both men fire until there guns are empty and then they reload.]

Ed: (Walks out from the pillar and fires at both men as he runs away from the club.)

[Ed makes it out of the club and heads into the city and into a large crowd of people.]

Ed: (Runs into a phone both and dials.) This bastard better answer...

[Komuro household.]

Female Reporter: We have a still image of the armed suspect from last nights club shooting. He is presumed to be in his early to mid 20's is waring a very destinct mask… (She is handed a paper of screen.) We have just received more information the… the suspect or better known as Eduardo Hernandez, is wanted in the United States for the murder of a family of a former classmate and his girlfriend. He is armed and dangerous and we advise to avoid him at all cost.

Umiko: Takashi! You better be sleeping, you have school tomorrow!

Takashi: (Looks outside his window and into the dark sky.) The night everything ended… I stayed up late.

0600 hours.

[Ed is seen running into a gas station.]

Ed: (Running out of breath. Takes off his balaclava.) Fuck… (Walks up to the snack section of the store and grabs a drink and a candy bar. I need to get out of this country quick.

Gas clerk: Hey you ok? Shouldn't you be in school kid?

Ed: (Looks back at the clerk.) Huh yeah I'm fine. I ain't going to school today.

Gas clerk: (Notices Ed's pistol.) Huh… (Slowly reaches for the silent alarm.) Let me know if you need help… Ok?

Ed: Thanks.

Gas clerk: (Looks up at the TV and sees the warning about Ed.) What school do you attend?

Ed: I aint telling you man. (Grabs another drink and opens it.)

Gas clerk: (Presses the alarm.) OK where are you from?

Ed: Mexico I came here in a student exchange program.

Gas clerk: Your Japanese is good, where did you learn it?

Ed: My older brother. (Takes a drink from the soda.)

Gas Clerk: (He looks outside and notices an officer walking up.)

Officer: (Walks into the store.)

Gas clerk: Hello officer can I help you? (Gives the officer a hint of Ed.)

Officer: (Looks at Ed.) No I think I'm fine. (Walks up to Ed.) Kid shouldn't you be… Do I know you?

Ed: (Continues to look down at the candies as he drinks his soda.) No I don't believe you do sir.

Officer: Uh huh. Can you look at me while I am talking to you? It's rude to not look at someone while they are trying to talk to you.

Ed: (Ed turns to the officer.) Look I am not looking for trouble officer.

[A shadow appears and slowly makes its way to the gas station.]

Officer: Look, I'm not trying to be rude in anyway I'm sure you've heard there is a killer lose on these streets and… (Notices Ed's pistol poking out from his shoulder holster.) it's dangerous until we find and arrest him.

Ed: Ok well good luck to you in finding the person. (Walks past the officer and towards the clerk.) But I've stayed up all night and I have to go home officer.

Officer: Sorry kid, but I'm going to ask you to put your hands where I can see them.

[A woman slowly walks into the store.]

Ed: Why?

Officer: You are being detained for further questioning. (Goes on his radio.) I'm going to need some backup at…

[The woman slowly approaches the officer.]

Officer: Ma'am I need you to step away this is an investigation I am a part of.

[The woman continues to walk to the officer.]

Officer: Ma'am! I need you to step away from… (The woman lunges at the officer and grabs hold of his arm and head.) Get off of me! (Tries to reach for his revolver.)

Ed: (Watches as the officer struggles with the woman.)

Gas clerk: Aren't you going to help the officer!

Ed: I'm not getting shot.

Officer: (Grabs his revolver.) Ma'am get away from me or I will be forced to shoot you! (The woman grabs a hold of the officers arm and bites him with enough force to cause blood to spurt out.) AGH! Let go of me! (He pushes the woman off causing her to rip a chunk of flesh from his arm.) Don't come any closer!

[The woman gets up and continues to advance the officer.]

Officer: Stop or I will shoot you!

[The woman continues.]

*BLAM!

Officer: (Fires his revolver.) Huh?! (The woman doesn't even flinch to being shot.)

Ed: (Thinks to himself.) This bitch has to be on drugs, that's a .38 that just ripped through her abdomen.

Officer: (Gets back on his radio.) I need back up now!

[The woman walks up as the officer and grabs at his neck and continues to try and bite him.]

Ed: (Walks away from the officer.) I think your hands are a bit full at the moment officer. I'm going to be leaving ok? (Puts the money on a dish on the counter as the clerk goes around to help the officer with the woman.) Good luck trying to fight off that little woman she looks tough.

[Ed walks out from the gas station and walks towards a bus stop as a bus arrives. Ed gets in the bus.]

Ed: (Sits down and puts on his head phones.) *Sigh. (Gets out an Mp3 player and plays Back Then by Mike Jones.)

[The bus is seen driving down a road and into the city. Ed looks out into the early morning and notices the cherry blossoms falling. The bus stops and the driver runs out of the bus.]

Ed: (Gets up and walks off the bus.) What the Hell?

[In the background people are seen running and attacking one another.]

Ed: (A person runs by Ed and bumps into him.) Watch it fool! Huh? (Takes off his head phones.) What the fuck?!

[Ed notices the chaos that is surrounding him.]

Ed: Oh fuck! (He runs as he notices the police arriving and trying to handle the situation.)

[Police officer fight off people as they slowly get over run by the people. A Police woman is seen running by and grabbed by a man.]

Ed: (Walks up to the woman and the man who is trying to grab her.) HEY!

[The man continues to attack the woman.]

Matsushima: Help me please! (Struggles to fight off the man.) Please help!

Ed: (Grabs the man and throws him off of the woman.) Are you ok?

Matsushima: (Looks up at Ed.) Yes. (Looks behind Ed and sees the man coming up behind him.) Look out!

Ed: (Turns and punches the man.) Huh?! (The man doesn't flinch and slowly recovers.)

Matsushima: (Gets up and gets behind Ed.) What is wrong with him?

Ed: What the fuck is wrong with you!

[The man continues to go at Ed. Ed grabs the man by the shirt and continues to punch him in the face.]

Ed: Why don't you give up! (The man continues to go after Ed.)

Matsushima: I'm going to radio for back up...

Ed: (Gets tired of punching the man.) Fuck. (He lets go of the man.)

[The man grabs Ed.]

Ed: (Grabs his pistol.) Fuck this! *BAAAAM!

[The gunshot echoes as the man falls to the ground.]

Matsushima: (Flinches and covers her ears.) What did you do, Where did you get a gun?!

Ed: (Looks at the man on the floor.) I got tired of beating his face in. (Kicks the man to see if he's still alive.) I don't think it matters where I got my gun.

Matsushima: I'll have you know I'm a police officer and… (Looks back and sees people surrounding them both. She grabs Ed's shoulder.) We need to get away from here.

Ed: Why? (Looks back and sees a large group of people covered in blood approaching them.)

Matsushima: (Runs away.) Follow me!

Ed: (Runs behind Matsushima.) Where are we going?!

Matsushima: (Turns into a parking lot structure.) We need to find my car!

Ed: What kind of car is it?

Matsushima: A small police car. I left my partner inside, it should be around the corner.

[Ed and Matsushima both run into the structure and find the car.]

Matsushima: There she is! (She opens the door and gets inside.) Nakaoka use the radio and contact the station!

Asami: I tried but all I received is… (Ed opens the door.)

Ed: Hey I'm too tall to fit in…

Asami: (Draws her revolver and points it at Ed.) Step away from…

Ed: (Grabs Asami's hand and pins it to the dash and points his Glock 19 in her face.) Relax I don't want to hurt you!

Matsushima: (Draws her revolver and points it at Ed.) Put your pistol away or I will shoot you!

Ed: (Puts his Glock 19 back in its holster.) I'm sorry it's a reflex of mine.

Asami: (Trembles.) Matsushima-san who is this crazy man?

Matsushima: I don't know him he just helped me out with some crazy man back on the streets.

Ed: Back to my little problem I'm not from here and I need to get to my hotel room, I have things I need to get.

[The radio goes off.]

Radio: *BEEEEEEEEEEEP! Alert all units, we're are receiving multiple calls throughout the whole city of multiple emergency calls of people attacking one another. Stay alert and stick with your partner at all times! We are code 3 avoid any person who is acting strange or suspicious.

Ed: Code 3? Looks like shits hit the fan.

Asami: Who are you?

Ed: Eduardo Hernandez.

Matsushima: Well Eduardo, thank you for helping me back on the street.

Asami: I should have been with you we both need to stick…

Matsushima: Nakaoka you are still inexperienced, it could have been a worse situation if you were to freeze up!

Asami: (Looks at Matsushima.) I… I know I'm not the best but… I'm trying my best.

Matsushima: (Starts the car up.) I'm sorry. (Looks at Ed.) Get in.

Ed: Uhhh. I can fit in this piece of shit thing you call a car.

Matsushima: Ergh, Nakaoka sit in the back and let Eduardo sit up front.

Asami: Are you crazy he has a pistol!

Matsushima: Give her the pistol.

Ed: No.

Asami: Why do we need him for?!

Matsushima: If you want to be with us, you need to co-operate and give my partner your pistol.

Ed: Nope.

Asami: I'll have you know that you are in violation of possessing a firearm out in a public area and will face…

Ed: I don't give a shit, besides Hell just broke loose outside so all of these laws I am suppose to follow just went out the window, miss police officer. But since I need a ride (He unholsters his Glock and hands it to her.) here.

Asami: (Grabs the Glock.) This thing is heavy! What guns is it (Steps out of the passenger seat and into the back.)

Ed: (Gets into the passenger seat.) It's a Glock 19 with a compensator.

Matsushima: (Starts to drive.) Where too?

Ed: It's a hotel in the city the fancy one don't remember the name tho.

Matsushima: I know which one you're talking about.

[They all drive into the city. And head towards the hotel.]

Ed: There it is!

[They pull up.]

Asami: Alright here, take your pistol back.

Ed: Thanks. (He gets out and walks into the hotel.)

Matsushima: (Turns off the car.)

Asami: What are you doing?

Matsushima: I don't know but he looks familiar.

Asami: So, we need to head back to the station and find out what's going on.

Matsushima: In a bit let's stick with him for the time being. I need to figure out how a young man like him got a pistol.

[They both step out of the car and follow Ed inside.]

Ed: Where are you two going?

Asami: We're going to stay with you incase you need help.

Ed: I don't need your help. (Ed Walks up to an elevator and steps inside.)

Matsushima: Look, I don't know you but I would like to know how you got that pistol.

[All three enter the elevator and head up.]

Ed: Why do you care?

Asami: Answer the question officer Matsushima just asked!

Ed: You have spunk, I like that. But if I tell you I'm going to have to kill you.

Asami: Huh? Really?

Ed: (Gives her a scary look.) Maybe. Who knows.

Matsushima: Don't threaten us ok we're are still officers and we can put you in jail.

Ed: Look I don't give a shit ok. (He looks out of the window.) Besides I don't think the situation outside is going to give a shit about you being cops. *Ding!

[Ed walks out into the hall way and people are seen running down the steps.]

Asami: (Looks at Matsushima.) What is going on all around us?

Matsushima: I don't know.

Ed: (Walks up to his door and opens the door.) C'mon in, I need to change into something better suited for this.

[The officers step inside.]

Ed: (Takes off his shirt and tosses it on the bed.)

Asami: (Turns bright red and turns away.)

Matsushima: What do you do for a living? This is a high class hotel and high officials stay here on business. (Blushes.)

Ed: (Takes off his pants.) Well, if you must know my father is a millionaire and sent me here for vacation and well it isn't going well. (Grabs a black military uniform and puts it on.)

Asami: (Turns around.) Where did you get that?

Ed: (Reaches into his luggage and pulls out a tan military vest out.) Don't worry about it.

Matsushima: "Don't worry about it" Who are you really?

Ed: (Looks at them.) Aight, I don't think it matters much (Puts on the vest and grabs a ballistic helmet.) You might not know me, since I'm not from here. (Grabs some magazines from his backpack and puts them on his vest.) So I'm going to cut it to the important part. My name is Eduardo Hernandez I'm a hitman who was assigned to kill someone here in Japan but I found out the target was a detective and I don't kill police officers. (Takes out a TDI Vector.)

Asami: (Looks shocked.) You're a hitman!

Ed: Yeah, so what.

Matsushima: So what?

Asami: Aren't you to young to...

*KA BOOM!

[A truck explodes close to the hotel. People walk out from the explosion emerged in fire.]

Asami: This is just like a movie.

Ed: (Cocks the Vector and puts ammo and raids the fridge of all its food and puts it into his backpack.) I've been taking notes on what we saw when we were driving here.

Matsushima: And? What did you take notes on?

Ed: The people, there acting weird… well more like mindless shells of what they use to be. The man I punched he didn't stop nor did he throw any punches. All he did was moan and bite at me.

Asami: (Looks back at Ed.) Bite at you?

Ed: You've seen Romero's Zombie movies right? Like night of the living dead?

Matsushima: Are you stupid? This isn't a movie or game.

Ed: I know I think this is my worst fear coming true.

Asami: Zom… zombies?

Ed: Yeah, once I shot the man in the head he stopped.

Matsushima: Wouldn't anyone! You killed a man in cold blood and in the open!

Ed: (He stops.) He was attacking you, I acted in self defense to protect you… officer. (Continues to pack.)

Matsushima: You… you did save me.

Ed: (Looks at them both as he puts on his bag.) Now I have a question for you both.

[Asami and Matsushima both look at Ed.]

Ed: Do you want to live or die?

Asami: I… Asami wants to live.

Matsushima: I want to live as well.

Ed: (Puts on his balaclava.) Then come with me, and enjoy the ride. (He grabs a bag and walks out of the room.)

[Ed, Asami and Matsushima walk out of the hotel and head towards the police car.]

Ed: No.

Asami: No what?

Ed: That little crappy car isn't goin' to cut it. (He looks around the street.) This one! (He walks up to a car and breaks the glass.)

[Zombies hear the glass being broken and approach them.]

Matsushima: What do you mean it won't cut it?

Ed: If I die I don't want to be stuck inside a sardine can. Can you drive stick?

Matsushima: Yes I can.

Ed: Good get in and drive we got trouble. (He aims at Asami and fires.) *POP! (The bullet flies by Asami's head and kills a zombie approaching her.)

Asami: What are you doing! You could have killed me!

Ed: I never miss. (Tosses his bag at Asami.) Don't drop that.

Asami: (Catches the bag.) What is it?

Ed: My rifle.

Matsushima: (Opens the car door.) Alright get in.

[They get in the car and drive out of the city.]

Ed: Where are we heading to?

Matsushima: We need to get back to the police station and regroup with our commander and the rest of the police to see what is going on before it gets dark.

Ed: (Looks back at Asami.) Hey in that bag there is some ammo and stripper clips can I get them?

Asami: I don't know (Looks inside the bag and sees a Kar98k.) What is this!

Ed: It's my rifle like I told you.

Matsushima: (Looks back.) What kind of rifle is that?

Ed: An Israeli converted Karabiner 98 Kurz that was used by Nazi Germany during World War two. I use that to snipe my intended targets from a good distance away. (Asami finds and gives Ed the ammo and clips.)

Asami: So you're a sniper too?

Ed: Not the best but good enough. (He loads the clips with 5 rounds of 7.62x51mm rounds.)

[They drive until they reach a bridge and stop.]

Asami: There is a lot of traffic maybe we should find another way around.

Matsushima: This could all be avoided if we still had my unit. (She speeds off into the road.)

Ed: Hey slow it down I don't want to die!

Matsushima: Shut up and let me think!

Asami: Matsushima, please drive more carefully.

[Asami and Matsushima's radio's go off.]

Radio: To any remaining officers the JSDF have come up with a plan to evacuate any and all survivors. I will need you to head to Shintoko third elementary for the evacuation. Help any one who need assistance and lead them to the school.

Ed: Are we heading there?

Asami: Yes we need to meet up and head to the elementary school! Did you hear that Matsushima!?

Matsushima: We will need to find a safer rout and hope to find more officers on the road. *CRASH!

[A car hits them and they crash into a store front. Ed is knocked unconscious from the accident.]

Matsushima: Ugh. (Looks around.) Asaki?

Asami: I'm ok.

Matsushima: (Looks at Ed.) Damn it he's gone, we need to find a secure place to hide.

Asami: What about the shopping center near by?

Matsushima: Excellent idea! Let's go before it gets dark!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28. The Red Mile (Ver. 2)**

Takashi: Hirano how's it looking from behind?

Kohta: I've got a bad feeling. This sounds weird to say, But... They're onto us.

Takashi: If you say so, then I believe it. I'll take the first shot. After that... Fire At will. (aims the M1014 at a zombie.) *KABLAM

[The group engage the hoard of Zombies.]

Kohta: I finally get to shoot... *KABLAM

Takashi: You seem to be having fun!

Kohta: It is fun! at least you have to tell yourself it is. Otherwise it will break you.

Ed: Shit (Runs back to the other side of the house.) The shootin' is attractin' more!

[Shintoko 3rd Elementary.]

Mr. Miyamoto: Gunshots!? Is that the Self Defence Forces?

Umiko: Nope. There Weapons don't make that sound.

[Back in the neighborhood.]

Kohta: (Checks his vest for a magazine.) Komuro I'm low on ammo! (He steps back towards the wall.)

Rei: There are more coming from the other street!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Get back! Back towards the wall! (Gets in front of Rei.) Stay behind me Rei I won't let any one of those things hurt you.

Saya: You too munchkin get behind me.

Alice: (Holds on to Zeke.) I'm scared!

Takashi: *Blam! Guys! (Looks back at the group.) Get Alice over that wall, there's too many of Them I'm low on shells!

Ms. Shizuka: (Seeing more of Them head towards the group.) Look out guys more of Them are coming! Hurry everyone jump the wall!

Zeke: (Runs off.)

Alice: Zeke! Come back! (Runs after Zeke.)

Saya: (Looks as Alice runs away.) Alice! (A zombie gets in her way.) Get away from me!

[Zeke runs past a fence and stops near a store.]

Zeke: *Sniff sniff (Stops near a crashed car and approaches it.)

Alice: Zeke?! Zeke?! (Looks around and finds Zeke.) Zeke!

Zeke: (Runs back towards the group.) *ROFF!

Alice: Wait where are you going now!

[Zeke and Alice return back with the group.]

Kohta: (Looks around.) Guys we're getting cornered! *BOOM!

Takashi: Jump the wall! (Looks back.) It's our only option!

Zeke: (Runs up to Rei.) *RUFF! RUFF!

Rei: (Looks at Zeke.) What is it boy?! (Zeke persists on hinting Rei of an exit.) Takashi! Zeke's found a way out! (She runs and follows Zeke and notices Alice.) Alice Where did Zeke take you?!

Alice: To this store! There wasn't any of Them around!

Takashi: Hirano let's go!

[The group all manage to escape and follow Zeke to the store.]

Saya: You little dog you, you saved our skin!

Zeke: (Runs into the store.) *Bark!

Alice: I think Zeke's found something.

Takashi: Everyone take a break, I'll check out what Zeke's found. (He walks into the store.) Fuck.

Rei: What is it?

Takashi: (Looks around and sees the car crash.) Someone got into a major accident. (Looks inside and sees Ed.) Hey guys I found… a soldier? I don't think he made it out alive. (Walks around the car and finds the rifle bag.)

Rei: (Walks up to Takashi.) No one would survive this.

Takashi: I found a gun!

Rei: (Lifts Ed's head to see his equipment.) He's got a lot of ammo on his body, can we use it?

Ed: (Grabs Rei's hand.)

Rei: Eeeek!

Ed: (Looks up.) Don't touch… *FWAP! (He gets punched by Rei.)

Rei: He's alive! (Trying to release her hand from Ed's grip.)

Takashi: (Runs up.) What?!

[The rest run up.]

Kohta: How is he still alive?

Ms. Marikawa: Let me check on him.

Rei: I think he said something before I punched him.

Ms. Marikawa: (Checks Ed for a pulse.) He is alive! Rei you just knocked him out again.

Saya: Wow, so when your scared shitless you have a strong punch huh?

Rei: (Struggles to free herself.) Forget my punch! He's still has a grip on my hand!

Takashi: (Walks up and helps.) Geez, he's got a real grip on you! (He pries off Ed's fingers and releases Rei.) Damn, he's strong.

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Opens the car door.) Takashi, Hirano. Lets get him out of there.

[Takashi and Kohta get Ed out of the car.]

Takashi: Carefully, I said carefully!

Kohta: Shit!

*THWUMP!

[Takashi and Kohta drop Ed on the ground.]

Saya: I told you! You need to drop the snacks and work out more Hirano!

Kohta: He's heavy!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Alright stop arguing and let's see if he's…

Ed: Uh… What the! (Wakes up and jumps to his feet and aims his Glock at the group.) Who the fuck are you!?

[Everyone steps back a bit and raise their hands in the air.]

Saya: Fuck man we're trying to help you!

Ed: (Lowers his Glock.) Where am I?!

Takashi: Japan.

Ed: I know that, Where exactly?! Am I close to the school?!

Saeko: Lower your voice they will hear us.

Ed: Am I close to the school?

Takashi: We're close.

Ed: (Holsters his Glock.) Good, (Walks up to Takashi.) Can I have my rifle back? Or Am I going to need to take it from you?

Takashi: Here. Sorry, we thought you were dead.

Ed: You'll need more than a little car crash to… (Looks around.) Shit! (Turns around and inspects the area.) Where are they? (Grabs Takashi's shirt and grabs his Glock and puts it to Takashi's head.)

[Kohta, Saya, Rei, Mrs, Miyamoto and Saeko draw their weapons on Ed.]

Saeko: (Draws her sword and put it under Ed's throat.) Let him go!

Ed: What did you do to them!

Takashi: Who!

Ed: Matsushima and Asami! They were both with me!

Kohta: (Lowers his SR25.) Asami?...

Ed: I swear to you I will…

Takashi: Officer Asami?

Kohta: She's dead… She's gone! (Drops to his knees.) I killed her! She begged me to kill her! (Begins to cry.) Asami!

Saya: (Walks up to Kohta and holds him close.)

Ed: (Looks at Kohta then back at Takashi.) How? They were both alive before we crashed.

Takashi: Asami didn't mention being in an accident nor did she mention you at any time in the shopping center!

Ed: What shopping center, They were heading to the school!

Rei: She didn't mention anything about the school to us!

Ed: She might of been a bit inexperienced and losing her mind, but her partner she was the brains. What about her!

Saeko: She died trying to reach the police station looking for help. She looked dead for a few days! Now let go of him or I will…

Ed: A few days? What are you talking about? I was with them a few hours ago!

Saya: (Looks at Ed.) Are you nuts? Asami died a 2 hours ago and her partner died what we saw a her more than 6 hours ago! We saw her among the dead outside the shopping center!

Ed: (Let's go of Takashi's shirt.) What the fuck!? (Looks at the car crash.) I was out for a few days? (Holsters his Glock.) I'm sorry I need to leave. (Ed grabs his bag and steps outside.)

Takashi: (Looks at Ed.) What was his problem?

Mrs. Miyamoto: Who is Asami?

[Ed walks towards the road and drops to his knees.]

Ed: What the Hell?!

[Zombies approach and slowly surround the store.]

Zeke: *Sniff GRRRRRRR!

Aice: Guys! (Points outside as zombies surround the store.)

[They open fire at the zombies.]

Ed: (Turns around and sees the zombies.) Fuck. (Runs towards the store arming his Vector.)

Takashi: Hirano get up!

Rei: Mom to your Right!

Saeko: *SWICK! (Cuts two zombies in half.) Takashi look out!

Saya: We need to get out of this store were cornered!

Alice: (Runs up to Saya and Kohta.) I'm scared!

Saya: Close your eye munchkin! Don't look!

Alice: Get away from us!

Ed: *PRAPAPAPAPAPAPAP! (He fires and kills some zombies.) Hey follow me you shit faced freaks! (Jumps on a car and onto a roof.) C'mon! *PRAPAP!

Takashi: (Looks as the zombies follow Ed.) Lets go he's distracting Them!

[The group all run out of the store.]

Ed: (Jumps down on the street and continues to shoot.) C'mon! *PRAPAPAPAPAPAP!

[The group stop near the street.]

Takashi: (Looks back as he sees Ed fighting the zombies.)

Saya: Hey what are you waiting for?! Let's go Komuro!

Takashi: He can't handle all of Them by himself.

Rei: He was about to blow your head off, forget him!

Takashi: He was confused… (He runs back towards Ed's location.) I'm not leaving him behind!

Rei: Takashi! (Runs behind him.) Mom stay here we'll be back!

Saeko: I'm helping too!

Says: We can't be saving everyone we meet!

[Takashi, Rei and Saeko run to help Ed.]

Ed: (Grabs a zombie and shoves the Vector's barrel into its mouth and fires.) *POP! (Pushes the zombie off and he Shoots the knees of two zombies.) *PRAPAPAPAP! Kneel you bitch!

Takashi: *BOOM! (Kills three zombies.)

Ed: (Reloads.) ARGH! *POP! (Grabs the zombie by it's hand and flips it over.) *POP (Shoots its head. The vector jams from the brain matter in the barrel.)

Rei: (Jumps and stabs a zombie in the eye.) AHHH!

Saeko: (Runs and slices three zombies.) *SWICK!

Ed: (Draws his Glock and shoots a zombie next to Takashi.) *POP! (He drops his Vector and uses his Glock.) You freaks got brains on my gun! *POP! POP! (Hits two zombies in the head.)

Saeko: (Looks at Takashi.) Look out Komuro!

Ed: (Runs up to Saeko and grabs her M9 Vertex form her leg. He runs and guns down the zombies surrounding Takashi.) AGH! *POP! POP! POP! POP! Just die! (He drop kicks a zombie and starts to bash its head in with the butt of the Glock.) DIE! *CRUNCH! CRACK! SPLURT!

Rei : (Kicks off a zombie from the bayonet and looks around.) There all dead.

Takashi: (Looks at Ed as he continues to bash the zombie's head in.) It's dead you can stop.

Ed: (Stops.)

Saeko: (Walks up to Takashi.) Are you ok?

Takashi: Yeah, he saved me.

Rei: (Walks up to Ed and puts her hand on his shoulder.) Thank you.

Ed: (Looks up at Rei and gets up.) Not a problem.

Takashi: Thank you. (Ed walks past him and gets his Vector.) So, your trying to go to the school right?

Ed: Yeah. (Picks up the Vector.)

Takashi: We can help you get there.

Ed: Even after I almost killed you?

Takashi: You were just confused. Asami died at the request of Hirano.

Ed: What do you mean?

Saeko: Hirano shot her after she distracted Them so we could escape.

Takashi: (Looks at Kohta.) He's losing his mind again since you reminded him about her.

Rei: It's not his fault, he didn't know. (Looks at Ed.) What's your name?

Ed: Eduardo Hernandez. (Extends his hand towards Rei.)

Rei: I'm Rei Miyamoto. (Extends her hand and grabs Ed's.)

Ed: (Looks at Rei.) Miyamoto?

Rei: Yes.

Ed: No it couldn't… by any chance is your father a cop?

Rei: Yes, he is why?

Ed: *Ed's flash back. (Looking at a photo of Mr. Miyamoto.) I don't kill cops, tell him the deal's off…

Rei: Hey why do you ask?

Ed: Do you know of anyone named Shido?

Rei: (Looks at Ed with concerned eyes.) How do you know that man?

Ed: The government official tried to get me to kill your father, but I said no… Now he wants me dead.

Rei: (Let's go of Ed's hand.) He hired you to kill my dad?

Ed: He tried, I said no.

Takashi: You are trying to kill Rei's dad?!

Ed: No, I don't kill cops. But I do kill corrupt politicians who want me dead.

[Shintoko 3rd elementary.]

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks out of the class room window.) I don't trust that man. He is lucky his father is well known.

Umiko: I understand he has some part and reason why Rei was held back a year.

Mr. Miyamoto: That's right. Not only that but I recently found out before all of this mess. His father hired a hitman to kill me.

Umiko: What happened to him?

Mr. Miyamoto: My informant told me he denied and Rep. Shido sent men to deal with him.

Umiko: Do you think he is dead?

Mr. Miyamoto: If not from Rep. Shido's men surely from the dead. He isn't my concern right now, It's Shido's son. He will cause trouble inside the school… I know it.

[The streets.]

Ed: I'm sorry for telling you this but like I mentioned I don't kill honest people who live an honest life making a good living for his or her family.

Rei: How do I know your not lying to me and are going to kill my dad! (Points the bayonet into Ed's face.)

Ed: How would I know he would be in the school? Wouldn't I've called it off once all of this shit started.

Rei: I guess, but what about now!

Ed: Not worth it. There is no point, money is worthless in this apocalypse.

Rei: I don't believe you! (Pushed Ed back into a building wall.)

Takashi: Rei don't corner him!

Ed: (Ed Removes his balaclava.) I promise you I won't hurt your father. I swear on my mother's grave.

Rei: (Looks at Ed.) You… I know you… You go to our school. (As she believes in Ed.)

Ed: Yeah I was put in the academy to look like a normal teenager I didn't know you all attended the same school… (Ed puts back on his balaclava.)

Takashi: (Grabs Rei and steps in front of her.) Don't you dare hurt her or… (Ed walks past Takashi.)

Rei: He isn't going to hurt anyone Takashi.

Saeko: (Walks into the store.)

Ed: We need to reach the school.

Takashi: Rei how can you believe him?

Rei: I just do. He looked me in the eyes and I saw he was being honest.

Saeko: (Ed walks past her.) Oh, here I borrowed your pistol.

Saeko: (Grabs her pistol.) Thanks… (Takashi and Rei walk up to Saeko.) What happened?

Rei: We can trust him. Eduardo! Hold up! (She walks up to Ed.)

Ed: Ed.

Rei: Huh?

Ed: Call me Ed.

[The group walk down the road.]

Alice: (Walks up next to Ed.) Mister can I ask you something?

Ed: (Looks down at Alice.) Sure what's up little lady?

Alice: Well I like your mask. Can I see it?

Ed: Sorry, but no.

Alice: Ok but what's with the scary face?

Saya: Yeah what's with the skull on your mask?

Ed: It hides my past.

Rei: Your past?

Ed: (Ed stops.) I don't talk about it. (Continues to walk.) My past is dark. None of you would understand.

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Looks at a corner.) The school should be close.

Ed: How close?

Mrs. Miyamoto: Close. Maybe less than a mile and a half.

[Inside Shintoko 3rd elementary.]

Police Officer: Mr. Shido you are very brave for rescuing the remaining students from the school.

Mr. Shido: We tried our best to save every single last one but only we made it.

Tsunoda: Mr. Shido saved us from those things.

Police Officer: Where they're any more remaining survivors from the crash?

Miku: No we tried our best but the ones who were to week fell victim to those monsters. Only Mr. Shido, Tsunoda, me and a few survived the trip here.

Mr. Shido: I tried my hardest to keep these students hopes up but alas the ones to week from the crash fell and where… (Looks down in shame.) Eaten by those damned creatures!

Tsunoda: Sensei you did your best, we tried our best.

Police Officer: Please head towards the cafeteria and rest sensei.

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks down into the courtyard at Shido and the students.) I don't like the fact that man is here… I don't trust him like his father there rats.

Umiko: I know about your past with the Shido's. But this isn't the time.

Mr. Miyamoto: I know…

*PRAPAPAP! BOOM! BOOM! PRAPAPAP!

Umiko: (Looks outside into the streets.) The gun fire is getting closer!

Mr. Miyamoto: I'll have the officers barricade the entrances and be on standby for a fight. (Looks at Umiko.) Can you gather every person into the caffe and secure any window and door way, the gun fire will attract the dead to our location.

Umiko: Ok, I'll be posted on the roof alongside our best sharpshooters after I'm done. (She runs out of the room.)

Mr. Miyamoto: *Ka-clank! (Grabs his M700 and chambers a round in.)

[Four blocks away from Shintoko 3rd elementary.]

Takashi: (Reloads his shotgun.) Where the fuck did they come from!?

Ed: *PRAPAP! (Takes down three zombies.) Fuck! *THAWP! (Kick one of the zombies to the ground. *POP! (Shoots it in the head.) How much further to the school!

Kohta: (Backs up into Ed's back.) Shit they're inside the building… (Looks up the building.) Look out!

*CRACK! (Glass falls alongside zombies from the third floor. The group runs towards the street as the zombies fall to the pavement.) *GRYA! (The zombies screech as they crawl and stumble towards the group.)

Saya: *POP! POP! POP! There are to many!

Takashi: (Looks around the area.) There! Run towards that building, the other side will take us towards the school entrance!

Ed: Go ahead of me I got the rear! *PRAPAP! PRAPAP! (Reloads the Vector.)

[The group run inside a building.]

Saeko: C'mon Ed!

Rei: (Runs deeper inside the building.) Let's go!

Ed: (Runs into the building and closes the door.) Find something heavy to use against the door! (He uses his weight to hold off the approaching zombies.)

Kohta: (Runs to help Ed by pushing close the doors.) Hurry we can't hold them off for ever!

[Rei, Saya, Saeko and Ms. Shizuka all gather items to block the door with.]

Takashi: Bring that freezer! (Points towards the food center.)

Rei: OK C'mon girls!

Ed: (Looks outside at the zombies.) You are one ugly mother fucker! (Looks at the glass.) Huh?

*Crack! (The glass slowly starts to crack from the pressure.)

Kohta: (Notices the crack.) Hurry up! The glass is breaking!

Rei: Takashi move here we come!

[The girls all rush to bring the machine.]

Takashi: Move guys once the machine is next to the door!

[The girls move the machine next to the door and tip it over on the door.]

Saya: Move it or lose it!

*THWOMP! (The heavy machine is tipped over blocking the door.)

Ed: (Looks at the machine on the floor.) Nice move partner. (Looks around the building.) Now how do we get out of here?

Takashi: We'll need to find the fire escape, from there we'll need to head up two blocks take a left then one more block up and we will reach the entrance to the school. (Looks at his ammo pouch.) I only have three shells left.

Kohta: I have one magazine and seven rounds in this one. (Takes out the magazine from his rifle.)

Saya: (Looks at Ed.) You wouldn't happen to have ammo on you would you?

Ed: (Takes off his back pack.) You're in luck… (Opens the back pack and tosses a box of shotshells to Takashi, hands three boxes of 7.62mm to Kohta, and two boxes of 9mm to Saya.)

Rei: You came prepared for this huh?

Ed: Yeah, I prepped for this kind of thing, If we can make it back to either Mexico or the States to one of my homes we can survive a long time in my shelters and barricaded off lands.

Ms. Marikawa: How old are you again?

Ed: Just turned 20, I struck a lucky lottery ticket when I was younger and my job helped a lot in buying my homes.

Saya: So killing made you money huh?

Mrs. Miyamoto: Yeah, blood money.

Ed: (Looks at his hands.) Yeah, blood money… And for it I lost everything. (Shakes his head.) Let's go. (Loads a mag into the Vector.)

[The group all head out of the building and head towards the school. Inside Shintoko 3rd Elementary.]

Shido: (Addressing a group of people within the cafeteria.) As you can hear, who ever is coming this way sounds very dangerous and has no regrets in killing anything in their path! We need to take arms and tell the police officers to not let them in your peaceful community! Let them be outside these barriers were they belong, away from us. We need to keep the people safe until the military arrives! I know we just arrived here, you people all took us in with open arms as we are peaceful people, but those outside are not!

[The group yells in agreement towards what Shido is saying.]

Umiko: (Looking at Shido as he lectures the group of people.) This Idiot, he's going to segregate this group. And cause mayhem. (Looks back at the group of people heading inside the cafeteria.) Barricade all windows and doors, leave the front one easy to open just in case the officer need to enter!

Police Officer: (Walks up towards Umiko.) Ma'am the dead have not arrived and the gun fire has stopped.

Umiko: Inspector Miyamoto has instructed me to get the people inside for their safety, I need to find all sharp shooters with in the group and the officers to take up arms and head up towards the roof with me. (Walks into the cafeteria.) All right listen up!

[The people all stop what they are doing and listen to Umiko.]

Umiko: Who in all honesty has the best experience in shooting a rifle? I need the best sharpshooters, ex military and police to step up and come with me!

[A few men step forward and walk towards Umiko.]

Umiko: All right is this everyone who can shoot?

[The men all nod.]

Umiko: Ok follow me!

[Outside the main entrance of Shintoko 3rd Elementary.]

Takashi: Their is the school!

Rei: Dad here we come! Mom we're here!

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Hugs Rei.) Yes honey we are!

Ed: (Looks at the school.) How we suppose to get out of here?

Saya: The military is arriving in two days to pick us up.

Ed: Alright.

[The group all walk towards the school.]

Alice: (Looks behind her shoulder, and begins to tremble in fear.) Saya-san, look!

Saya: (Turns around.) Oh no…

Takashi: (Looks back and sees a large bulking zombie walking towards the group.) Fuck…

Ed: (Walks up to Takashi.) Go to the school, I'll take care of him.

Saeko: Are you crazy!

Ed: I'm not letting that thing get in front of Rei and her dad.

Saeko: You'll need help then.

Ed: (Looks at Saeko and noods.)

Saeko: Komuro take the rest and head towards the school, Ed and I can handle this!

[Ed tosses his K98 and Vector to Kohta.]

Ed: Hold 'em for me. (Takes out his Glock.) Go! *POP! POP! POP! (Fires at the zombie to attract it.)

Saeko: (Runs up to it and slashes at the zombie.) *SWICK! SLASH!

Saya: That thing is huge! I think this infection is something more!

Takashi: What do you mean!

Saya: I'll tell you latter, now shut it and run!

Ms. Marikawa: (Looks back as Ed and Saeko run towards the zombie.) Be careful you two!

[Ed and Saeko both distract the zombie.]

Ed: *POP POP! (Shoots at the zombies head and fails.) What the fuck!

Saeko: (Notices.) It's skull is thicker than the rest of them!

Ed: Damn! (Dodges a swipe from the zombie.) Look out!

*GRRRRYAAAAAAGH!

Saeko: *TWACK! THUMP! (She is struck by the zombie and thrown towards a wall.) *Argh!

[The zombie slowly approaches Saeko.]

Ed: Shit! Hey you bastard, come get me! (Runs up to the zombie and tries to choke it out.)

Saeko: (Looks up as Ed is on the zombie's back trying to hold on as it thrashes around to get Ed off.) What are… (In pain grabs her side.) Ed be careful!

Ed: (Grabs a better hold of the zombie and reaches for a grenade.) Open up you freak! (Bites the pin on the grenade and pulls.) Eat it! (Puts the grenade into the zombies mouth and jumps off and runs to protect Saeko from the blast.)

*KABLAAAAAAM!

[Inside the school.]

Shido: (Looks around the area.) Those people are close, we need to plead to the officers to not let them in! Please join me in stopping those dangerous people from entering this school!

[The people all head out to the front of the school as officers all aim down the street in preparation for a shoot out. Back in the streets.]

*THUD! (The zombie falls to its back as the grenade went off blowing up it's head.)

Ed: (Looks at Saeko as looks at her.) Are you ok?

Saeko: (Looks up at Ed as he holds her in his arms.) I'm… *Turns red. You shielded me from the blast. You risked your life for mine.

Ed: I… I guess I did *Flinches. Agh. (Looks at his arm.) Damn!

Saeko: (Looks at Ed's arm as it gushes blood.) Your hurt!

Ed: It's a flesh wound I'm good. (He lets go of Saeko and stands up.) Are you hurt?

Saeko: (Tries to get up.) That thing got me good. I don't think I can walk but I can limp... Huh? (Ed picks her up in his arms and walks towards the group.)

Saya: (Looks at Ed.) Where the fuck did you get a grenade?

Ed: (Walks past the group.) Forget it she's is hurt we need to get inside the school.

Saeko: (Looks back at the wall.) I dropped my sword. *Ergh.

Takashi: I got it, guys cover Ed and Saeko to the school.

[The group reach the school as a small group of zombies slowly stagger towards the school.]

Female Officer: (Aims at the group.) STOP! Drop the weapons and Show us your hands!

Ed: My hands are a bit full officer!

Female Officer: (Looks at the group.) The rest of you drop your…

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks at the group and notices Rei and Mrs. Miyamoto.) Let my family in! (He rushes towards the front gate.) Rei! Kiriko!

Rei: DAD! (Runs up to the gates as they open up.)

Mrs. Miyamoto: Tadashi! (Runs behind Rei.)

Mr. Miyamoto: My God I knew you two would make it! (Hugs and hold the both of them tight in his arms.)

Umiko: Takashi! (Runs up and hugs Takashi.) My little boy!

Takashi: MOM! (Begins to cry with joy.) I knew you would be alive!

Shido: (Notices Rei and the group.) No… No… (Walks back as the group head towards the officers.)

Tsunoda: (Notices the group and stops in his tracks.) How did they survive?!

Shido: (That man had to have helped them.) Tsunoda, we need to… (A police officer approaches Shido.)

Police Officer: Sensei, I was told by this group of people that you and the rest don't trust this group.

Shido: I do not trust them especially the one carrying one of my former students.

Police Officer: (Looks back at Ed.) The one with the mask? Why is that?

Shido: I have this feeling he is too dangerous to be around us.

Police Officer: Well as you can see that is the inspectors family and what appears to be her friends, and so I'm going to deny your request. The group of survivors stay.

Shido: (Gives the officer an angry look and changes.) Well I can't argue with you officer but I assure you this is a mistake. (Shido and Tsunoda walk away.)

Tsunoda: Sensei what about Takashi and the rest? I know they will cause us nothing but problems like before.

Shido: (Looks around and sees the tension in the people.) I have an idea, I will recruit these people to fight for our cause, but first we need to arm ourselves...

Ms. Marikawa: Ed follow me into a classroom I'll take a look at Saeko once inside.

Saeko: (Looks at Ms. Marikawa.) Thank you Ms. Marikawa, (Looks at Ed.) Thank you too Ed.

Ed: No problem.

[Ed carries Saeko into the nearest room as Ms. Marikawa leads the way.]

Ms. Marikawa: (Opens the door and gather two tables together.) Here place her ontop of the tables.

Ed: (Walks up and slowly puts Saeko on top of the tables.) You good?

Saeko: (Grabs her side.) I'm fine.

Ed: Alright, (Walks outside.) Call me if you need help nurse. (Closes the door behind him.)

Ms. Marikawa: He is so nice (Looks at Saeko.) Go ahead and lift your blouse so I can see your side.

Saeko: (Slowly lifts her blouse up to reveal a large red mark on her side.) How bad is it?

Ms. Marikawa: You will bruise for sure so I suggest you don't move to much ok? I'll have to scavenge for medications for you to take…

Ed: (Opens the door slightly and sticks his hand inside.) Nurse, I figured you need this. (Ed holding up a pouch in his hand.)

Ms. Marikawa: Oh? (Walks to the door and grabs the pouch and opens it up to reveal a medical kit with medications and other supplies inside.) Thank you Ed! This will help Ms. Busujima a lot!.

Ed: Yeap. (Closes the door shut.)

Ms. Marikawa: (Looks at the door as Ed shuts it.) Ms. Busujima?

Saeko: Yeah?

Ms. Marikawa: I want to know what he looks like, don't you?

Saeko: I do, but I have a hunch he is hiding his true self and that mask is, well one of his personalities he shows.

Ms. Marikawa: Do you believe he is hiding something dark? Like he isn't who he said he said he was?

Saeko: No, I do believe him as being a hitman for hire. The mask isn't to hide his identity but to hide his past, Well that's what I believe anyways. When he blocked me from the explosion, He and I locked eyes and well his eye's they were… He looked like he was missing a piece of himself, but he looks like he cares.

Ms. Marikawa: So he has a soft and caring side underneath that mask?

Saeko: I believe he does.

[Outside the cafeteria.]

Tsunoda: Ergh, Fuck. How the fuck did that punk make it out alive? (Looks at Takashi and Rei as they walk with Mr. Miyamoto.)

Miku: He is a fighter, why don't you like him?

Tsunoda: I… I just don't ok! (Turns to leave.) You dont't fucking get it Miku!

Miku: (Looks around and sees Ed sitting by himself and walks towards him.)

Ed: (Looks at a photo.)

Miku: (Walks up to Ed and sits next to him.) Hi!

Ed: (Puts away the photo and looks at Miku.) Hi.

Miku: (Looks at Ed's hands and notices cuts on them.) Nice mask.

Ed: Thanks.

Miku: You know it's safe here you can relax and take the mask off.

Ed: I don't want too.

Miku: Hmm? Why?

Ed: It hides the real me.

Miku: OK, well my name is Miku Yuuki, ( Extends her hand.)

Ed: (Looks at her hand and shakes her hand.) Ed.

Miku: Ed? Is it short for…

Ed: I'm sorry its Eduardo, Eduardo Hernandez.

Miku: So I noticed by your accent that your not from Japan.

Ed: Your smart. I'm not I was here for a business, well a job but I didn't take it.

Miku: Why not? If you don't mind me asking.

Ed: (Scratches his head.) It don't matter now so… Fuck it. I'm a hitman.

Miku: (Looks at Ed with disbelief.) *Hehehe. Stop it, really why are you here?

Ed: (Looks Miku dead in the eyes.) I'm not lying Miku. I was hired by a crooked politician by the name of Shido. He wanted me to kill, inspector Miyamoto. But I said no. His men were out to kill me. But he doesn't know who his messed with. If that son of a bitch is alive… He's dead.

Miku: (Gets up.)

Ed: (Grabs her hand.) The mask hides my pain, my painful past all of of my losses. (Lets go of her hand.) Just so you know you're the first one I've ever told about my mask. Consider yourself lucky. Thanks for sitting down with me Miku. Hope to see you around.

Mikuk: Yeah I hope to see you too. (Walks away.)

Ed: (Takes out his photo again.)

Miku: (Looks back at Ed and walks back towards the classrooms.)

[Shido looks out of the window to see Miku walking away from Ed.]

Shido: Hmmm. I need to know who that man is.

Tsunoda: (Opens the door.) Sensei?

Shido: Yes?

Tsunoda: Have you seen Miku?

Shido: As a matter of fact I did. She was outside with that man (Points out towards where Ed is sitting.)

Tsunoda: With the guy that came here with Takashi and his group?

Shido: Yes, Find her and… (The door opens and Miku walks inside.)

Miku: Sensei?

Shido: Ah Yuuki-chan. Just the one I wanted to talk to.

Miku: What is it sensei?

Shido: (Points at Ed.) What did that man say to you?

Miku: His name is Ed.

Shido: Ed?

Miku: Well his full name is Eduardo Hernandez. And well Mr. Shido what does your father do for a living?

Shido: Well, thats a weird thing to ask at this time but my father is a politician.

Miku: Ok, and do you know if your father has any people who have gotten in his way?

Shido: Why are you asking me so many questions about my father Yuuki-Chan?

Miku: Ed told me he's a hitman…

Shido: (He's expression turns into shock.)

Miku: And that a politician by the last name Shido hired him to kill an inspector.

Shido: Miku I don't want you to go anywhere near that (Points outside at Ed.) Man he is a very dangerous man! (Looks at Ed.)

[Ed Looks up as Shido looks at him.]

Shido: (Closes the blinds as Ed stares at him.) That man is very dangerous! For your safety Miku-san do not talk to him!

Tsunoda: (Walks away from the room.)

Shido: Where are you going Tsunoda?

Tsunoda: I need some fresh air sensei. (Closes the door behind him.)

[Tsunoda walks into the courtyard and is in search of Takashi.]

Takashi: Sir, I know you view us as children but is it possible for us to keep our guns?

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks at the M1014 on Takashi's shoulder.) Normaly I would take them but for what I understand they saved your lives so I would want you to keep them but in a safe location.

Takashi: Yes sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: Alright, gather the rest of the guns you brought and take them to our armory. I have to talk to the other officers about the following two days. Oh and once your done I want you to help your mother.

Takashi: Yes sir I'll look for the rest and put the guns in the armory.

[Takashi walks towards the courtyard. As Tsunoda notices him walking.]

Tsunoda: (Slowly walks up to Takashi and hits him in the back of the head.) *THWACK!

Takashi: *Thump! Clank! Ah! (Grabs the back of his head and the shotgun fall to the ground.)

Tsunoda: (Picks up Takshi from the shirt.) You thought your girlfriend was going to stop me huh punk?! *THUMP! (Punches Takashi in the stomach.)

Takashi: (Falls to the ground holding his stomach.) I don't know what I did to you! *SWACK! (Tsunoda kicks him.)

Tsunoda: You think I give a shit! How come you got all those girls surrounding you huh?! *THWACK! (Kicks Takashi's face.) Saya! Ms. Busujima! That hot nurse! And your bitch Rei!

Takashi: (Gets up in anger as Tsunoda mentions Rei's name.) Take that back! *FWAP! (Punches Tsunoda.)

[A crowd starts to form around Takashi and Tsunoda.]

Tsunoda: Lucky punch but that's all your getting! (Tsunoda goes on to punch and over power Takashi.) I thought you were tougher. (Picks up the shotgun.)

[Miku walks past to get to the front.]

Tsunoda: I'm jealous that you have so many hot bitches with you! I only have that slut Yuuki! Well if your dead I don't have to worry about it any more! DIE!

Miku: (Starts to cry as she hears Tsunoda talk about her.) No… How could you. (Walks away from the crowd.)

Takashi: (Looks up at the barrel.)

Ed: (Runs up and puts Tsunoda in a choke hold with a knife in front of his neck.)

Tsunoda: (Drops the shotgun.) *Clank! Take it easy man, I was just…

Takashi: (Looks up at Ed.) Thanks.

Ed: This is your only warning, You hurt him or the others I will kill you.

Shido: (Walks past the group and next to Ed, Takashi and Tsunoda.) I believe my student here has had enough my dear friend. Please let him go I will handle it from here.

Ed: (Let's go of Tsunoda.)

Takashi: (Gets up.) Thanks Ed.

[Shido and Tsunoda both walk away as the crowd disperses.]

Shido: Tsunoda go back to the room I need to talk to the officer as your little outburst has given us unwanted attention.

Tsunoda: I'm sorry sensei.

Shido: Just go.

[Shido and Tsunoda disappear from the area.]

Ed: Who was that?

Takashi: (Looks at Ed.) Shido.

Ed: (Looks at Takashi.) Shido?

Takashi: Yeah, he has a dark past with Rei. She came close in killing him.

Ed: Hmm.

Takashi: You said his father hired you to kill Mr. Miyamoto.

Ed: He did.

Takashi: Shido is a problem, and no matter what we do we somehow we always cross paths.

Ed: Don't worry about him. I'll deal with them both.

Takashi: Don't, they're not worth it. You'll risk getting kicked out of the school. (Walks back to the classroom.) C'mon let's go.

Ed: I'll catch you later I need to walk for a bit.

[Takashi enters the room.]

Rei: What happened to you! (Grabs his face as blood drips from a cut.)

Takashi: Tsunoda. Him and Shido are here.

Rei: (Looks at Takashi.) What?!

Takashi: We need to tell your dad.

[Miku is sitting outside. As Tsunoda walk towards her.]

Tsunoda: (Looks at Yuuki as she gets up.) What are you doing Yuuki?

Miku: Fuck off you pig!

Tsunoda: What are you talking about…

Miku: I don't know oh maybe this will help! (Makes air quotations.) "I only have that slut Yuuki"

Tsunoda: What are you talking about I never said that!

Miku: Bull shit! I was there! You know what? Fuck you! (Starts to walk away from Tsunoda.)

Tsunoda: (Grips Miku's hand and spins her around to face him.) Don't you fucking walk away from me!

Miku: Let go of me!

Tsunoda: No your going to listen to me! (Grabs hold of her and forcefully takes her inside.)

Miku: NO! LET GO OF ME!

[Ed slowly walks up and hears the comotion. Tsunoda takes Yuuki up into the room and forces her on top of the table.]

Tsunoda: You know what yeah your nothing but my slut! (Unzips his pants.) And that's all you're good to me! (Grabs hold of Miku and tries to force himself on her.)

Miku: No let go of me! (Tsunoda rips off Miku's blouse off.)

Tsunoda: C'mon I know you Miku, your nothing but the school slut! And your going to be just that! (He grabs hold of her skirt and starts to pull down.) Yeah that's what I want to see!

Miku: (Starts to cry.) Please leave me alone!

Ed: (Opens the door as he sees Tsunoda starting to rape Miku.)

Tsunoda: Your going to take it bitch! (He places his penis inside of Miku's mouth and starts to thrust.)

Ed: (Takes out his knife and stabs Tsunoda in the back.) *SWICK!

Tsunoda: AAAAAGH! Fuck! (Turns around and sees Ed's mask as he holds the bloody knife.) *FWAP! THWUMP! (Ed punches Tsunoda continuously.)

Ed: *SWICK (Thrust the knife into Tsunoda's stomach.) I told you, you hurt anyone I was going to kill you. (Takes out his Glock and points it to Tsunoda's head.) *BLAM! *THUMP! (Tsunoda's lifeless body falls to the ground in front of Miku.)

Miku: (Looks at Ed.) Don't kill me please! (Extending her arms out infront of Ed.) Please!

Ed: (Crouches down in front of her and hands Yuuki her blouse.) Are you ok?

Miku: You saved me… (She hugs Ed.) Thank you Ed!

Ed: C'mon let's go. Shido will not protect you.

Miku: But… he's… (Nods in agreement.) Ok.

[Ed and Miku both leave the room and leave the building as Shido walks up the stairs.]

Shido: (Looks up and sees Miku with Ed.) Miku! Get away from...

Ed: (Ed points the pistol to make Shido step away from Miku.) Fuck off!

Shido: (Shido walks back into a wall in fright.)

[Ed and Miku walk away. Shido runs up to the room and witnesses Tsunoda's lifeless body lying on the floor with blood all over the window.]

Shido: Help! Help! Someone stop that man!

[A few police officers notice Shido shouting and run up to him.]

Officer: What is going on! We came looking for possible shots fired! Are you hurt!

Shido: that man killed one of my students!

Female Officer: (Walks into the room and sees the body.) Go arrest that man he killed a kid!

[The two officers run after Ed. Ed and Miku both reach the front doors only to be stopped by the officers.]

Officer: Stop! Put your hands in the air!

Miku: Wait he…

Female Officer: Grabs hold of Miku and takes her into her arms.) Did he hurt you?

Miku: You have it all wrong!

Ed: (Puts his hands in the air as more officers arrive along side Mr. Miyamoto.)

Mr. Miyamoto: What is going on around here!?

Officer: That man killed a student in cold blood!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks at Ed.) Is this true? (Walks up to Ed.)

Officer 2: (Walks up behind Ed and cuffs his hands.) Your going to pay for this pal!

Mr. Miyamoto: Is this true!

Ed: I did kill him. But I saved her.

[Saya looks out of the window and sees Ed being handcuffed.]

Saya: Takashi! Ed is being arrested!

Takashi: (Looks outside of the window.) What the fuck! (Runs outside.)

Rei: Takashi hold on!

Mr. Miyamoto: What you did is murder, I know you're from America and that is legal over there but here it's not!

[People gather around and starts to ask questions.]

Officer: Sir he is armed!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks at Ed's Glock in its holster and takes it away from Ed and looks at Ed's face.) Fuck take that mask off! (Reaches for Ed's mask and takes it off.)

[Takashi and the rest reach the courtyard.]

Mr. Miyamoto: (Takes off the mask and reveals Ed's face to everyone.)

[Takashi his group and Miku look at Ed as his face is revealed.]

Mr. Miyamoto: (In shock he recognizes Ed's face.) I know you!

Ed: And I know you. You're inspector Tadashi Miyamoto, an honest working man. With a family that consists of your wife and your daughter Rei. You were currently investigating a corrupt politician, and that politician had tried to bring you down by holding back your daughter one year in school. And when that didn't work he hired me to kill you. But I declined.

Rei: Dad it's true he told me when we meet! I believe him!

Miku: Inspector he saved… (Gets free from the female officer.) Let go! Tsunoda was rapeing me when Ed came in and saved me from him!

Mr. Miyamoto: How can you trust this man Rei! I searched up his past! His name is Eduardo Hernandez AKA Mexico's Boogieman or "El Cucuy". One of America's and Mexico's most wanted criminals, he has multiple confirmed kills in Mexico and is wanted for the murder of a family in California. You cannot trust a monster like him!

Ed: (Looks down at the ground.)

Takashi: Ed is this true?

Ed: Yeah… I'm a monster. I've done horrible things. But. That family deserved it, they both deserved it! They made her kill herself… They deserved it! Those men in Mexico they worked for that killer… They deserved it! They all deserved it! My life has been nothing but Hell on Earth for me! That mask hides my past! Yeah I am Mexico's Boogieman! That's what they made into. (Looks at Mr. Miyamoto.) I'm not here to kill you sir, As I stand here in front of you. You can trust me the only one I want to kill is that politician if he's still alive.

*BAM!

Shido: (Mr. Miyamoto turns around as Shido aims a revolver at Ed.) Well well well, it looks like Mr. Miyamoto has now seen the man who will take him down for his father. (He waves his hand around and multiple people surround the police officers aiming weapons at them.) As I see it around here, We the people have chosen and agreed that the police are no longer here to help us so were just going to take care of them.

Takashi: Shido you stupid son of a Bitch! Are you crazy!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks at the revolver.) Shido drop the gun!

Shido: I believe You are no longer in position to make orders Inspector. You and your men are outnumbered and outgunned. So I suggest you surrender.

[All the officers drop their guns.]

Kohta: (Looks out of the window and notices Shido aiming the gun at Mr. Miyamoto and Ed.) Fuck! (Runs and grabs his SR25 and takes aim.) I knew I should have killed that bastard on the bus!

Saya: Hirano kill that psychotic cult leader!

Kohta: (Inhales and fires the SR25.) *KA-BLAM! (The bullet hits the revolver and destroys it.)

Shido: (Grabs Hold of his wrist and looks up and Kohta and points.) Kill that sniper!

[A few men take aim and fire at Kohta and Saya. Kohta and Saya both duck down and crawl away from the window.]

Saeko: (Drops down to the floor alongside Ms. Marikawa.) Get down!

[A fire fight starts as the officers fire at Shido's group.]

Mr. Miyamoto: (Tackles Shido.)

Ed: (Runs into a room.)

Takashi: (Grabs hold of Rei and follow Ed into the room.)

Umiko: (Grabs her rifle and aims at the courtyard.) I knew shit was going to happen around here! *BAM!

[The fire fight continues inside the school between the people and the police.]

Takashi: (Looks closely at Ed's face.) I know you Ed! (A bullet whizzing by Takashi's head.)

Ed: I know, I was two classrooms down from you!

Rei: Why our school!

Ed: Before I knew your dad was a cop, my informant told me your dad had a daughter in… *Thwump! (A stray bullet strikes ed in the leg) FUCK! (Grabs his leg in pain.)

Takashi: Get down! (He grabs hold of Rei and starts to crawl on the floor.) C'mon Ed!

Ed: (Gets up enraged) Fuck this shit!

Rei: Don't be a hero Ed!

Ed: (Jumps out of the window.) *CRASH! AGGGGGH!

Takashi: Fuck man! Rei stay down I don't want a bullet to hit you!

Shido: (Looks ay Ed as he runs towards a group a protestors) Kill that man!

Says: I think they're not shooting at us anymore, (Looks at Alice.) are you ok munchkin?

Alice: I'm ok.

Saya: (Gets up and heads towards the window and sees Shido.) Hirano kill that psycho perv teacher!

Kohta: (Aims at Shido as he walks away.) I don't have a clear shot! I might hit an innocent bystander! (A group of protesters aim at Ed.) Shit they're going to kill Ed!

[Down stairs in the classroom.]

Takashi: (Looks up and sees Ed heading towards a group of protesters.) Ed! Huh?!(Saeko's sword dangles from his shoulder.) Ed catch! (Throws Saeko's sword at Ed.)

Ed: (Turns and catches the Katana.) I've never used a sword before… *SWICK! (Stabs a protester thru the back.) but I'll learn!

Man: AGH! *SPLIRT-SWICK! (Ed pulls the sword out killing the man.)

Ed: Hhmm. (Ed gives a wicked smile at the other protesters.)

Man 2: ARGH! (Runs at Ed with a Sword.)

Ed: (Draws his Glock and fires.) BLAM! (Hits the man in the knee.)

Man 2: Gah! Huh?

Ed: (As the man kneels in pain, he sticks out the sword in front of the man's chest.)

*THWISH!

Man 2: GAH! (He Looks down at the sword in side his chest.)

Ed: (Grabs the man's sword and takes it from him.) *SWICK. (Ed thrusts the sword into the man's skull and sliced his skull in half.)

[The men that were aiming at Ed pause to look at him in horror.]

Shido: Kill him! (Points at Ed.)

Ed: (Runs at Shido and the men near him.)

Shido: SHOOT HIM!

[The men try to fire at Ed as he runs at them in a full sprint.]

Ed: (Throws a sword at one of the his pistol and shoots at two men.) *BAM! BAM! BAM! (Grabs the sword that is inside the man's chest and jumps on the sword splitting the man down the middle) AGH!

Man 3: FUCK! (Ed swings a sword at him successfully cutting off the man's forearm off.) *SWICK-THUMP! Aaaaaagh! My arm!

Ed: (Swings and cuts a man's throat.) *SPLURT!

Shido: Oh my God! (Runs away from Ed.)

Kohta: (Looking down the scope.) I have you now you ass hole! *BOOM! (The bullet hits Shido in the shoulder.)

Shido: *Thump! (Falls to the ground.) Fuck!

[Everyone of the protesters have been defeated and put into custody. Takashi and the others step out of the classroom.]

Ed: (Slowly approaches Shido.) Get up.

Shido: (Looks up at Ed.) Please I didn't hire you to kill Inspector Miyamoto! (Ed walks up to Shido.) I didn't do anything!

Miku: (Look on as Ed stand near Shido.) *Gasp! (Covers her mouth.)

Ed: Get up

Shido: (Looks confused at Ed.) What?

Ed: I said get up!

Shido: OK! Ok! (He gets up.) Please don't hurt… (Ed puts the tip of the sword on his mouth.)

Ed: Koichi Shido, son of a crooked bastardized father who hired me to kill. For your father's mistakes… (Grips the swords tightly.) you will have to pay!

Shido: No…

Ed: (Thrusts the swords into Shido's chest and lifts him up.)

Shido: GAGH! *Splurt! (Looks down at the swords then at Ed's face.)

Ed: (Looks Shido in the eyes.) I'll see you in Hell, now burn mother fucker! *SPLUART! (Ed swiftly cuts Shido in half as his lower half and upper half fall to the ground.)

[The people and police officer all watch in horror as Shido's body lays in a pool of blood and Ed slowly stumbles away as he grips the swords in each hand. Shido's blood dripping off the swords and Ed's face.]

Ed: (Stops in front of the classrooms and falls to his knees.)

[The rain begins to fall in a much heavier manner.]

*KRACK! (Thunder is heard in the distance.)

Takashi: (Looks at Ed.)

Rei: Help him Takashi.

Saeko: (Walks out of the classroom and towards Ed.)

Takashi: Don't Saeko!

Saeko: He needs our help Komuro. (She continues onward towards Ed.) Ed?

Ed: (Drops the swords.) *Clank Clank. Don't I don't want them to think you are crazy like me. *Pant pant.

Saeko: (Kneels down in front of Ed.) You don't need to worry Ed. I'm a lot like you… Ed?

Ed: (Looks at Saeko and starts to tremble.) I… I don't feel…

Saeko: Ed? (Ed falls forward onto the cement.) *Thud! ED!

Ms. Marikawa: (Steps out of the classroom and sees Ed on the floor.) Oh no! (She runs outside and kneels down in front of Ed and inspects his leg.) He's losing blood!

Ed: (Is slowly going in and out of consciousness.) Let me...die.

Saeko: What?

Miku: (Runs up next to Saeko and Ms. Marikawa.) Don't let him die! Help him live!

Ed: No… I… want to… (Loses consciousness.) please


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 4. The Good the Bad and the Dead.**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Walks over to Ms. Marikawa and over Ed.) I knew you are dangerous but not psychotic Mr. Hernandez. (Looks at an officer.) I need someone to cover up these body parts!

Rei: Dad what is going to happen to Ed?

Ms. Miyamoto: (Walks out of the cafeteria.) Tadashi the people inside all saw what he did to Shido.

Mr. Miyamoto: I can't kick him out, he's just a kid after all.

Male Officer: (Covers up Shido's body.) A psychopath. We can't keep him here sir, he will bring nothing but bad omen to us.

Takashi: Sir he might be troubled but he did help us get here in one piece. The least we can do is bring him get to safety.

Ms. Marikawa: I have his bleeding under control but he will be out cold for a while.

Mr. Miyamoto: Hmm. Detain him for now, once we're rescued we will discuss what to do with him.

Takashi: Thank you Sir.

*GYAAAAARGH!

 **[Zombies approach the school in a large hoard and start to pile up on the school fence.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks at the hoard.) Barricade the Fence and hold those bastards off! Takashi take Rei and the rest inside! Find your mother tell her to…

*BAM! BAM!

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Looks up at the roof and sees Umiko firing at the hoard.) Umiko knows what to do Tadashi! Hurry let's get inside!

Officer: There climbing the fence!

 **[The officers all open fire at the zombie hoards.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Rei get the rest and lead them up to the roof tops!

Saya: Do we have any way to communicate with the Navy!?

Mr. Miyamoto: One of the officers that's up with Mrs. Komuro has a military radio that survived the blast get up there and make contact! Hurry!

Alice: We're going to make it right Saya-chan?

Saya: We're not ready to die Alice, not today!

Takashi: (Looks up at Kohta.) Hirano! Cover the officer up top with my mom! We'll head up there once we get all the people inside!

Kohta: Roger that! (He gathers his rifle and runs upstairs.)

Saeko: Ms. Marikawa we need to get Ed up stairs and quick!

Takashi: Put him on my shoulders I think I can carry him!

Saya: (Looks around and sees two officers.) Hey you two give us a hand!

Officer: (Looks at Saya in frustration.) Who are you talking too!?

Saya: You! This isn't the time to man up and yell at me pick this guy up and put him on my friends shoulders NOW!

 **[The two officers get Ed.]**

Officer: I can't believe I took orders from a brat teenager.

Saya: Oh boo hoo did I hurt your feelings?

Officer 2: Heh she's got you there. On 3. All right kid?

Takashi: OK!

Officer 2: 1...2...3 (The officer's lifts Ed up and onto Takashi's shoulders.)

Takashi: *Ooof He's heavy!

Rei: Can you carry him?

Takashi: Yeah I can. (He goes inside with Ed.)

Alice: (Looks to the ground and sees Ed's Mask.)

Ms. Marikawa: Alice sweetie let's go!

Alice: I'm coming! (Grabs the mask and runs inside.) C'mon Zeke let's go!

Zeke: *BARK! (Runs alongside Alice.)

Saya: (Looks back at the gates.) Shit if this keeps up those things will be crawling inside the school!

 **[The group make it inside.]**

Takashi: *Breathing heavy. Ok I think I might not be able to carry him all the way up…

Alice: You can do it Takashi-chan! I know you can! Just think of Ed as me when you carried me on your shoulders!

Takashi: Thanks Alice. I will, *Mumbles _If only he was your size tho_ …

 **[The group reaches the top.]**

Takashi: (Puts Ed down on the ground as he starts to sit down from fatigue.) Note to self never volunteer to carry anyone bigger than me.

Rei: Takashi are you ok?

Takashi: (Looks up at Rei.) I'm tired Ed may look like a light guy but he's heavier than he looks.

Saya: (Looks over the edge.) Oh fuck! There getting inside through the left of the fence! (Turns around.) Who has that military radio up here!

Officer: Here! I have it!

Saya: Radio the military tell them we need an evac now!

Officer on the radio: Mayday! Mayday! We need and evacuate ASAP from Shintoko 3rd Elementary! The dead are surrounding the perimeters of the school!

Minami: (Grabs the radio.) 10-4 I read you loud and clear! (Runs towards the captains deck.)

MA: (Sees Minami running towards him.) What's the problem officer?

Minami: The school is being overrun by the dead they need evac now!

MA: (Opens the door and looks at the captain.) Sir!

Captain: I heard MA3 Valez, I have dispatched evac birds now.

Minami: Sir permission to tag along Sir!

Captain: (Looks at Minami.) Permission granted.

 **[6 Chinooks, 8 Black hawks and 4 little birds prepare for takeoff.]**

Minami: (Runs up into the Chinook with her bag full of weapons.)

 **[Shintoko 3rd Elementary.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: Is everyone inside!?

Officer: Yes Sir… (A zombie grabs hold and attacks the officer.) Ahhhh!

Mr. Miyamoto: Fall back!

Takashi: (Looks over the edge.) We're are losing too many people!

Kohta: (Places the rifle over the edge and fires at the thread that enter the school.) There are too many!

Radio: Evac birds are on the way! I say again evac birds are on the way!

Saya: (Looks at Takashi.) Takashi evac is on the way!

 **[** **Self Defense Force Navy Escort Vessel "Akagi" Tokonosu Bay.]**

Radar Op: (Looking at the monitor he notices multiple signals.) Sir!

LT: Call the Captain! We have multiple tangos reaching the bay!

 **[Word reaches the Captain.]**

Captain: Damn it! This is going to delay of the emergency evac!

Warrant officer: What do we do sir?

Captain: The Americans on board. Send them in. The Chinese sent a small army to dispose of the remaining survivors in that school.

Warrant officer: Sir the soldiers on board consist of a few infantry and Spec Ops is that enough?

Captain: Do you underestimate the Americans?

Warrant officer: Sir, all I am saying is that they might not be enough.

Captain: Hmm. You don't know your own allies. I have seen a few of these SEALS and SOG operators, They won't leave without finishing the fight and completing the mission at hand. They accept no failure. Send them in to secure the school ASAP. Once they have it secured send in the evac birds to pick up the survivors.

Warrant officer: Sir,and the dead?

Captain: Nothing more than a minor set back. Give the Spec Ops group some heavy fire power. The Chinese are expecting an easy fight that was in there favor. But we have the American muscle on our side.

 **[Shintoko 3rd Elementary.]**

Takashi: How long until they get here?!

Mr. Miyamoto: We have more than a thousand survivors in this school! The Navy is going to need to bring…

 **[Multiple RPGs are seen flying towards the school.]**

Man: RPGs!

*BLAAM! KA-BLAM! BAM! BOOM!

 **[The RPGs hit the side of the school and kill multiple survivors.]**

Mr. Takashi: What the fuck was that!

*PRAPAPAPAPAPAPAP!

 **[Multiple flashes from small arms is seen in the streets. Multiple soldiers rush the school.]**

Man: It's a fucking army!

Mr. Miyamoto: Open fire, defend the school! Get all the marksman on a rifle and take them out before they reach the gates!

Saya: Hirano you heard the Inspector kill the bastards!

Kohta: With pleasure! (Looks down the scope and aims at the soldiers.)

 **[A fire fight ensues with the Chinese army with the remaining survivors.]**

 **20 minutes pass.**

Mr. Miyamoto: I'm running low on ammo!

Police officer: Sir we have low ammo on all of our weapons!

Takashi: Saya how much longer until the Navy arrives!

Saya: Mayday! Mayday! We are being bombarded with gun fire we are losing a lot of people where is our evac!

 **[Multiple helicopter rotors are heard over head. Two small birds spool up their mini guns.]**

*BRRRRT! (The little birds shoot at the Chinese army as they cover a black hawk as it flies over the school rooftop.)

SEAL: GO! GO! GO!

 **[SEALS rappel down a rope and take cover behind the edge of the roof.]**

SEAL Leader: Cover the evac birds! Take out those bastards!

Corpsman: (Runs to Miss Marikawa and Ed.) What happened to him!?

Miss Marikawa: He took a gunshot wound to his leg, he lost a lot of blood!

Corpsman: Send down the Black hawk we got a wounded person down here! (Looks at Miss Marikawa.) You're a doctor?

Miss Marikawa: I'm a school nurse but I have experience in this!

Corpsman: All right, your going with him! Get inside the helicopter! Officer!

Minami: Shizuka! (Extends her arm towards Ms. Marikawa.)

Ms. Shizuka: Rika! (She gets inside and hugs Minami.) I knew you were alive!

Minami: There is no time we need to get out of here! Get in!

 **[Ms. Marikawa, Alice and Zeke all enter the helicopter.]**

SEAL 1: Sir we lost… (Ducks down.) Fuck! We've lost Rodriguez and Jones!

SEAL 2: We just lost Alvarez! (Looks back at the streets.) RPG!

 **[The Blackhawk reaches the roof top and lowers down a stretcher. The SEALs fend of the Chinese army as the helicopters reach the school.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Looks at the SEAL leader.) The helicopters are here let's go!

SEAL Leader: No we need to keep these guys off of the birds back! We leave when you guys leave, Go!

Mr. Miyamoto: Good luck!

SEAL 2: Sir we're down to our last mags!

SEAL Leader: Keep those bastards back we need to save those people!

 **[The Chinese soldiers reach the school entrance and breach inside.]**

SEAL 3: They breached the entrance! They're inside the school! (Looks back at the street.) Shit we got zombies running at us!

SEAL Leader: Take up defensive positions don't let anyone one of the dead on the roof!

SEAL 1: Sir the dead are inside!

 **[The dead attack the remaining Chinese soldiers and head up towards the roof.]**

SEAL Leader: (Looks down at his vest.) Check your weapons for ammo. (Grabs his radio.) We need an evac ASAP!

Pilot: ETA 3 mikes!

SEAL Leader: FUCK! We got 3 mikes gentle men! Make every shot count!

 **[The dead breach the rooftop door and the SEALs fire as the dead pour onto the rooftop.]**

SEAL 3: Last mag!

SEAL 1: M249 is running low!

SEAL Leader: Don't give up!

Pilot: ETA 1 mike!

MA1: I see them! (Opens the door.)

SEAL 2: Evac birds in sight! (A zombie Grabs a hold of him and bites his arm.) AGH!

SEAL 3: Hector! (Four zombies surround and attack him.) Get off of me! Agh! Fuck!

SEAL Leader: Fuck! *Thwack! Fuck off! (Looks up at the Blackhawk as it reaches the roof.) No! (The hoard of zombies surround the SEALs.) Go were not going to make it!

MA1: (Looks on as the SEALs all disappear in the hoard.) FUCK!

Pilot: Break off! Break off! Tower we lost the SEALs! I repeat we lost the SEALs! Evac failed!

MA1: *Fwump! (Hits the door.) Son of a bitch!

 **[** **Self Defence Force Navy Escort Vessel "Akagi" Tokonosu Bay.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Gets off of the Blackhawk.) Thank you for saving us!

Pilot: Are you the Inspector?!

Mr. Miyamoto: I am!

Pilot: Sir the CO is waiting for you. Follow MASN to the CO!

MASN: Sir follow me the CO is waiting for you! Sir is this your family?!

Mr. Miyamoto: Yes!

MASN: Ok they can head to the mess hall! Follow that group!

Mrs. Miyamoto: I will take everyone to the mess hall, meet us there Tadashi!

 **[Mr. Miyamoto is lead to the CO's office.]**

CO: Are you inspector Miyamoto?

Mr. Miyamoto: Yes sir.

CO:I've heard so much from you and your heroic men and women who guarded the survivors inside the school. I tip my hat to you sir. But we have much more at hand that we need to handle at the moment.

Mr. Miyamoto: What may that be?

CO: Well for one we only have so much supplies for our trip back to the US. Also the threat of Russia and China. Russia has invaded the East Coast and has attacked the US. It's the start of World War three.

Minami: I spoke to the Officer of the Deck, He said it will take around 10 to 14 days to arrive to Mexico. It all depends on the weather and if everything runs smoothly.

Ms. Shizuka: Why Mexico? (Grabbing her drink.) Why not the United States?

Minami: (Setting her plate on the table.) From What I've heard. Russia has attacked the East coast of the United States.

Saya: World War three.

Minami: Yes. So plan B is to dock and restock in Mexico.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Is it even safe in Mexico? I mean I heard it was crawling with cartel members, smugglers and criminals. Well that's what the news and media said about Mexico.

Minami: Apparently the government and the Cartels came to an agreement and decided to help out each other. But mostly the people. Hard to believe huh?

Saya: Still, if we do land their we have to watch our backs and stick together wherever we go. Because Mexico is no Japan.

Ms. Shizuka: Didn't Ed mention he was from Mexico? (Opening a drink for Alice.)

Alice: When is Ed-san going to wake up? (Looking at Kohta.)

Kohta: I don't know Alice. (Finishing his drink.) He did say that Ms. Shizuka, but I don't know if moving along side a psycho who can kill in the blink of an eye is a good idea. (Taking a bite of his meal.)

Saeko: I don't think Ed will bring us any harm, But you are right Kohta. He can snap faster than we will. And that could raise some concern but I feel safe around him so far.

Rei: I agree with Saeko. After what I saw what he can do it did scare me, but he only did it because Shido's dad hired him then tried to kill him.

Minami: We should ask your friend Takashi, once he's turn is up from watching him. If we should leave him and go our separate ways.

Saeko: (Getting up.) I'll go and ask him if he wants to trade shifts so he can eat and discuss this matter.

 **[In Ed's Room.]**

Ed: (Waking up.) Ugh. Where... Where am I?

Takashi: (Looking at Ed.) You're on board the Akagi. And you've been out for a while.

Ed: (Looking at his arms and shoulders.) What happened after I... hit the floor?

Takashi: Do you remember anything from the school?

Ed: Not much all I remember is grabbing the sword you tossed at me and that's it.

Takashi: Well, you killed Shido. Honestly a lot of people including myself where scared by your actions.

*Knock Knock. (The latch opens and a Navy police officer enters.)

MA1 Sanders: (Closes the latch behind him.) Hello Ed.

Ed: John.

MA1 Sanders: You are lucky I know your brother. If it weren't for our friendship I you would be in the brig right now.

Ed: Am I under arrest?

MA1 Sanders: No, There are no files of you on board. So keep on the down low for your own good.

Ed: I guess I'm not as popular on this ship as I am on the american ones.

MA1 Sanders: Ed I've known you since you were a freshman in high school. What happened to you?

Ed: I thought you knew me? After her death. I was never the same.

*Knock Knock.

Saeko: (Opens the latch.) Can I enter?

MA1 Sanders: Please can you…

Ed: Sure. (Saeko enter the room.) come in.

MA1 Sanders: Hmm. Look I know the suicide of your girl is sad and all, but murdering the couple and his family was no way to release your anger Ed.

Ed: They deserved it Terrell.

MA1 Sanders: (Looks away then back at Ed.) No Ed. It wouldn't. Even if they deserved it. (Gets up and walks towards the latch.) Stay low and don't mention where your from or who you are. (Closes the latch behind him.)

Saeko: (Looks at Ed then Takashi.) Komuro there is food ready your mother has you a plate ready in the mess hall. I'll keep Ed company while you eat.

Takashi: (Gets up.) Thanks Saeko.

Ed: (Looks at Saeko.) I recognize you from the school.

Saeko: Rei told me you went to our school.

Ed: Yeah, I was supposed to find out who was Mr. Miyamoto's daughter. I did some snooping around about Rei, but I also did regular things like trying to be a normal teenager again.

Saeko: (Looks at Ed.) If I can ask, What was the officer talking about? (Grabs a chair and sits next to Ed's bed side.)

Ed: Saeko was it?

Saeko: My friends call me Saeko. You can call me Busujima.

Ed: Ms. Busujima. As you know, I don't have the cleanest past. I am a wanted criminal for the murder of a chairman's family which included his son and his girlfriend.

Saeko: What did they do to deserve you murdering them?

Ed: (Sheds a tear.) He was the cause of my late girlfriend's death. She committed suicide from being bullied. And I snapped.

Saeko: (Looks at Ed as he cries.) Ed…

Ed: I lost my best friend that night… So I planned it all with burning inside and it cost me my life and sanity. That's why I wear that mask (He grabs his from the table.)

Saeko: (Looks down at her lap.) Ed, I understand.

Ed: (Looks at Saeko.) What do you mean?

Saeko: I understand losing someone you love… I understand murdering someone for what they have done to you.

Ed: (Looks at Saeko.) You've killed someone.

Saeko: I killed a man who tried to take advantage of me when I was younger, I played the helpless girl to take the upper hand on him. The police claimed it to be self defense. I killed him… And I enjoyed every single minute of it. (Ed sits up.) The bastard deserved every single blow I gave him!

Ed: (Looks at Saeko as she looks away.) Ms. Busujima.

Saeko: Ever since that day I was never the same. I've craved the thrill, the rush I get when I kill someone… But I realised the feeling recently when I killed _Them_. I don't know why but I've only told Komuro and you.

Ed: Why me?

Saeko: Because. You and I are the same.

Ed: How?

Saeko: You and I share the same feeling of the rush. Once we kill we can't stop the high that courses through our bodies. I love the feeling of having control when I fight.

Ed: The high… Now that you mention it, I have noticed that high. But you were "Awoken" once that man attacked you. I got it once I promised to take vengeance for my friend. Then did I realized my innocence had left and only anger was left behind. Not a single day goes by without me thinking of blowing my brains out, to end the pain. I lost my friends and family the day I murdered them… I thought I had found redemption in the Castellanos family. But it too went to Hell when Ana was murdered. And that's when I realized there is no hope for me.

Saeko: Ed. There is still hope.

 **0016**

 **Z-Day 4.**

Yuuki: (Opens the latch to Ed's room.) Ed? (She looks at Ed as he lays in bed sleeping.) Ed? (She slowly walks towards his side and sits next to him.) *Whispering. Ed I'm glad you are still alive and well. ( She grabs Ed's hand and caresses Ed's hand.) I never got the chance to say thank you… (She leans in close to Ed.) Thank you. (She kisses Ed.)

Ed: (Opens his eyes and sees Yuuki kissing him.)

Yuuki: (Notices Ed is awake.) Ed!

Ed: What was the kiss for?

Yuuki. It's a thank you for saving me in the school. (She turns red.) And for changing me.

Ed: Change?

Yuuki: Tsunoda was right. I am a slut… I've never fell for any boy in the school. I felt like I was to good for all of them. But you… you saved me. And… I… I've never felt like this before. This isn't just lust, it feels like… Ed I think I like you.

Ed: Yuuki. (Puts her finger in front of Ed's lips.)

Yuuki: Shhh. Please Ed.

Ed: Yuuki, I can't.

Yuuki: What?

Ed: The last time I fell in love it ended with her dying in front of me. I can't go thru that again. (Ed looks away.) I can't go thru that pain again.

Yuuki: (Turns Ed to face her.) Ed, please. There is hope.

Ed: Hope… (Yuuki leans in and kisses him.)

Yuuki: Ed… Can I sleep in here with you?

Ed: (Nods in agreement.) Ok.

 **1147 Hrs. Z-Day 8.**

 **[Somewhere near the Mexican coast.]**

Saya: I don't like this.

Kohta: Because of this truce?

Saya: No because it's a bit humid… Yes fatty. How can we trust the cartels?!

Takashi: Not only that. We are going to be guided by Mexico's most wanted man.

Saya: Why are we even going to his place anyways?

Takashi: Because he has supplies and transport which will help us get into the US.

Alice: Takashi-chan, once we are safe can we finally be able to be a family?

Takashi: Of course Alice.

Alice: Is Ed-san and Yuuki-san part of our family?

Saya: Not yet munchkin we need to see if we can trust them first.

Rei: Have you guys seen Ed around? My dad is looking for him.

Kohta: I think he is in his room.

Rei: Thanks.

Takashi: Is he in trouble?

Rei: No, my dad wants to know something about the road ahead.

 **[Ed is seen preparing his gear.]**

Yuuki: Isn't all of that heavy?

Ed: Yeah but it's for my safety Yuuki. Once we get to my place You and the rest are getting some vests to protect you from bullets from actual threats.

Yuuki: You don't think the zombies are a threat?

Ed: I do. But man is considered the most dangerous animal.

*Knock

Rei: Ed my dad and mom want to talk to you.

Ed: 'Aight.

Mr. Miyamoto: (He walks inside of Ed's room.) I want to know how far and how dangerous is it to get to your place?

Ed: The way to my place is less than a few hours away by car. As long as we keep to ourselves and let me do all the talking we should be fine.

Mrs. Miyamoto: What about the cartels?

Ed: I've tangled with them. But as long as I wear this mask (Ed raises his balaclava.) No one will recognise me. Mexico is like the wild west, No rules no laws.

Mr. Miyamoto: So what you are saying is…

Rei: Don't let anyone get in our way.

Ed: And fuck up anyone who messes with us…

Umiko: (Walks in.) Hey were ready to leave.

Mr. Miyamoto: Ok. Let's get ready. Ed I'm trusting my family's well being and Mrs. Komuro's and everyone else's life is in your hands.

Ed: You can trust me sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: I hope so son.

Ed: (Grabs his balaclava.)

Yuuki: Aren't people going to recognize you if you wear the mask?

Ed: Here no, I didn't make the mask until I left Mexico.

MA1 Sanders: (Walks next to the latch.) Ed, I have some bad news to tell you. Your brother hasn't reported back yet.

Ed: How is that bad news?

MA1 Sanders: He's gone MIA alongside his team.

Ed: Where was he last heard from?

MA1 Sanders: West Coast.

 **California, San Francisco Bay, Alcatraz Island. 1447 Hrs.**

*Static. Krak! SNAP! BOOM!

 **[A large amount of electricity sparks inside a machine and Yuri and his team appear on inside the machine.]**

Yuri: *Groan. Ah. (Opens his eyes.) What the Hell happened!?

Ryan: I didn't do it. (Reaches around.)

Roger: Fuck that was wack. I think I'm going to be sick...

Albert: I don't feel so good… *Blurgh! (Throws up.)

Yuri: Let it all out Albert. (Looks around the room.) Did we get electrocuted?

Roger: Don't know but I feel weird. I got this tingly sensation man.

Ryan: (Stumbles to get up.) Let's get out of here before more of those freaks get inside the building. (Grabs his gun.)

 **[The group walked out of the room and to the outside.]**

Yuri: (Looks out to see daylight.) How long have we've been out?

Albert: (Looks around.)

Ryan: (Looking at his watch.) Don't know my watch is fried.

Albert: (Walks away.) Guys?

Roger: How is it day?

Albert: Guys… I don't think we're in the base anymore. (Points.)

Yuri: (Looks at Albert.) What do you mean? (Looks up at to where Albert is pointing.) What the… Fuck.

 **[The group all stare at the Golden Gate bridge.]**

Ryan: How are we back in Alcatraz?

Maria: Guys are you guys ok?

Yuri: (Turns to see Maria looking at them.) Who are you?

Maria: It is you! I thought you guys died in that machine!

Ryan: Yo, I don't know this girl.

Maria: What are you guys talking about… No way… did it actually work?

Roger: What worked?

Maria: Yes! Yes! The time machine worked!

Yuri: What time machine?

Albert: Guys that could explain how were back in Alcatraz.

Yuri: What year is this?

Maria: It did work! Oh the year is 2008.

Ryan: Well sorry to burst your bubble but we came from 2008. Also we don't know who the fuck you are.

Maria: What? Wait a minute… That could be it. Well I know you guys. (Points at everyone respectfully.) You're Yuri, you're Ryan, you're Roger and you're Albert. What do you guys remember before all of this.

Albert: Well we were surrounded by the zombies and we went inside a building in a marine base where it had this machine but it was covered in blood and I don't know what Ryan did.

Ryan: I didn't do much other than touch the blood (Lifts his hand to show the blood.)

Maria: (Walks over to Ryan and looks at the blood.) I want to examine this blood. Let's head back into my lab. (Starts to walk away but is grabbed by Ryan.)

Ryan: Wait a second sweet cheeks. This place is surrounded by the dead we need to…

Maria: What are you talking about? This installation is secure and all of my specimen have been dealt with prior to arriving AKA there dead. Now San Francisco on the other hand is surrounded by the dead. Now if you don't mind I need to examine this.

Yuri: Alright let's go.

 **[The group head towards the prison.]**

Maria: So I guess you guys know Alcatraz is a secret facility.

Roger: Yeah, but in our time line it was ground zero for the outbreak.

Maria: Tell me more.

Roger: Well apparently this outbreak originated from outer space and was discovered in Roswell New Mexico. This virus was then transported to Area 51 to be examined then brought here for further study only to be released by and idiot trying to destroy it.

Maria: Interesting.

Yuri: How did the outbreak start here?

Maria: SCP-008 was stolen from the foundation from a terrorist trying to weaponize it for profit. He sold it to this Iraqi terrorist and an American terrorist the Iraqi didn't know better and released it in Iraq which spread through out the middle East.

Ryan: What happened to the American one?

Maria: Well he launched an attack against Russia. He used a chemical bomb filled with SCP-008 and planted it in the city of Moscow and blamed Russia for spying and infiltrating the US government.

Albert: He started World War 3.

 **[The Elevator doors open.]**

Maria: Exactly. Russia sent missiles then we did. Once that failed Russia sent troops to the East coast and now the US is fighting on American soil. We are currently trying to contact Russia and come to an agreement for peace. While all of this is going on the SCP foundation is trying its best alongside the CDC to find a cure for SCP-008.

Yuri: SCP-008 is it like the one we have in our time line?

Maria: How is SCP-008 in your timeline?

Yuri: It somehow mixed with alien DNA and it became a parasite.

Maria: It's evolving in your timeline. Amazing, the foundation had a hunch it could do that but it looked to premature for it to go that far. Wait you said it was found in Roswell?

Ryan: Yeah.

Maria: Well we don't know exactly where it originated from in this timeline. We found it in a homeless man who was brain dead and had basic functions like what a zombie shows. He lost his sight and relied on hearing and touch.

Roger: Have any of the specimens shown any signs of mutation?

Maria: Honestly we haven't done much further analysis on them after a few days once pronounced "dead".

Yuri: Are any of the bodies left?

Maria: There is four left that I have to burn.

Yuri: show us.

 **[Maria takes the group further down to the crematorium.]**

Maria: Through here. (She turns on the lights.)

Yuri: (Looks inside and sees the bodies on a hook.) Doc.

Maria: (Looks at the bodies in shock.) Amazing. The bodies have mutated like you said. (Maria walks closer to inspect one of the bodies.) Look at how SCP-008 has mutated the forearm into a defensive weapon. It looks like the bones have been turned into a whip. (The zombies finger slowly twitch.)

Yuri: Don't get to close doc. (Lifts up his rifle.)

Maria: It's dead we shot its head.

*GEEEEEARGH! (The Zombie tries to grab Maria.)

Maria: It should be dead!

Roger: (Aims his rifle at the zombie and fires.) *BAM!

Ryan: In our time we need to destroy the parasite.

Yuri: Maria, tell us more about your version of the infection.

Maria: Gladly. Like I mentioned it was discovered in a homeless man the infection didn't show up for sometime because we thought that the man was... well crazy. So until he attacked someone and was brought into a psych ward that's when they found he was dead. His skin turned pale then a light green. And until now he has mutated even when destroying his brain. (She walks towards the body.) So what does this parasite look like?

Albert: Ever seen Alien?

Maria: I have. So like the xenomorph?

Albert: More like the facehugger. A spider like creature with antennas and a green leathery skin.

Yuri: Once it hits a certain point it mutates the host giving the bone structure a good 'ol mutation making weapons so it can defend itself from danger. It also relies on sound from the antennas it protrudes from the host. (Points at the cadaver's mouth.) Like this.

Maria: Oh my. So the parasite…

Yuri: No, this version look different, Roger you missed the head.

Roger: (Walks towards the cadaver.) I got the chest.

Maria: (Grabs scissors and cut the shirt off.) You got it in the chest. Oh damn.

 **[The chest of the cadaver has a large bulging sore that bleeds.]**

Maria: (Grabs a scalpel and cuts the flesh and peels back.) This is amazing!

Ryan: How?

Maria: The parasite has replaced the heart and this man's central nervous system so once Roger shot the chest hitting the parasite it shut it down.

Yuri: So we have to aim for the chest now?

Maria: Not necessarily. Once we destroyed the man's brain he stopped completely. I guess the parasite was barely holding on and this shot finally killed it.

Yuri: So the parasite keeps the host alive for it to survive?

Maria: (Looks around the cadaver.) Looks like it. So if we kill the host it slowly kills the parasite.

Ryan: What about removing the parasite from the host?

Maria: That would still kill the host. (Points at the parasite's tentacles inside the cadaver.) This looks like the parasite's way of taking over and keeping the host alive for it to survive.

Yuri: So there is no hope unless we find the source and burn it to the ground or all of humanity dies at the hands of this apocalypse.

Maria: (Looks at Yuri and nods in agreement.) Unfortunately Yuri. I need to bring our discovery to the foundation ASAP.

Yuri: How and where too?

Maria: We need to go to Area 51.

Ryan: How?

Maria: (Opens up a door.) Through the machine that brought you hear of course.

Roger: I'm not gonna lie I hate that thing.

Maria: It's gonna work Now that I have the data to successfully take us anywhere there is a military base.

Albert: How did you accomplish that?

Maria: A girl has her secrets. Step inside and hold onto your butts. (She walks towards a computer and presses on her computer.) Nevada here we come!

 **[Static and sparks are emitted from the machine and a bright flash. The group disappear.]**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 5: The Dead's paradise.**

 **The Great Lakes Naval Training Center, Lake Michigan.**

 **3 Years ago.**

Ramirez: Yo Sanchez are you still up?

Sanchez: Yeah.

Ramirez: Can I talk to you?

Sanchez: Is it about her?

Ramirez: (Looks up at the ceiling.) Yeah.

Sanchez: I know that feel bro. (Looks at a picture of him and a girl.) I miss my girl too.

Ramirez: But she's at least here close to you.

Sanchez: (Leans over the bunk bed.) Dude she's in Texas and I'm in Great mistakes.

Ramirez: Sanchez, I left my true home in Japan. Alongside her.

Sanchez: Oh, sorry bro. I forgot that your dad sent you here to follow his path.

Ramirez: Don't remind me. He forced me to join. I wanted to stay and be with her. But...

Sanchez: I know bro.

Ramirez: (Begins to tear up.) I left her when she needed me most.

Sanchez: Ramirez, once we graduate you can visit her.

Ramirez: I don't think she would like to see me after leaving and not saying goodbye.

Sanchez: If what you've told me before about you and her. It sounds like you and her are close.

Ramirez: Yeah. (Grabs a picture.) I promised myself that I would make things right with her. Thanks Sanchez for listening.

Sanchez: Yeah man. Were brothers in arms now. No longer two strangers who met at basic. We are going to make it through this shit and we will get to see our loved ones again.

 **[The compartment all whisper in agreement.]**

Whoorah.

 **Present Day.**

LT. Vasquez: We have the green this raid we will bring down a high ranking drug kingpin in Juarez. (Points at a map.) Now, we have intel that the Juarez cartel are located mainly in the inner city, we have an informant who has given us intel that the "Big Dog" has a club which happens to be a hotspot for parties and drugs. So choose your targets carefully. I'll need Alpha to enter from the front discreetly alongside the patrons, I will lead Bravo from the roof top and enter from there. "Big Dog" is located on the VIP room possibly along side bodyguards and civis. We take him dead or alive. The officials want him dead but we will capture him if doesn't show signs of danger. We will be given weapons from the Mexican Marines and vehicles. Ramirez I am assigning you Alpha's leader. MAke me proud son.

Ramirez: (Looks at Lt. Vasquez and noods in agreement.) R.O.E sir?

LT. Vasquez: Anyone with a weapon is expendable. We leave in 4 hours, Hooah?

Everyone: Hooah!

 **Juarez, Mexico.**

Sniper: "Big Dog" has arrived and has entered the building. Be advised we got multiple civilians arriving watch your fire.

Sanchez: (On his cell phone.) Sir we are in place.

LT. Vasquez: 10-4, we're on top of the roof. Get eyes on "Big Dog" and close in. Do not engage until I give the signal.

Sanchez: 10-4.

Ramirez: Yo Sanchez?

Sanchez: What up?

Ramirez: I don't know about you but I got a bad feeling about this.

 **[Ramirez leads Alpha down from the roof and onto the balcony.]**

Ramirez: Sir we are approaching "Big Dog" right now.

Lt. Vasquez: We are down stairs making our way up. No signs of armed guards.

Sanchez: What?

Ramirez: Somethings not right.

Sanchez: Yeah I'm getting that feeling too man.

 **[Alpha group all surround a room.]**

Sanchez: Blow the door up.

Ramirez: Wait.

Sanchez: What?

*Beep Beep Beep Beep.

Ramirez: No wait!

*KA-BOOM! (The room explodes and Alpha group is thrown through out the area and patrons all run out the club in fear.)

Ramirez: (Looks around in a daze.) San… Sanchez?

Sanchez: (Slowly gets up from the ground.) I'm here brotha. Ugh.

Ramirez: (Raises his hand.) AGH! Fuck! *Cough! (He spits up blood all over his gear.)

Sanchez: (Falls to his knees.) Bro… I'm comin' *Thud! (Sanchez starts to crawl towards Ramirez.) Ramirez… (Looks at Ramirez and notices a pipe has impaled his stomach.)

Ramirez: It hurts Sanchez. *Cough!

Sanchez: I need a medic! Medic!

Lt. Vasquez: Alpha sound off! *Cough cough!

Sanchez: Sir! We got a man down! Man down! Hold on Ramirez! (Grabs hold of Ramirez's hand.) Don't quit on me brotha!

Ramirez: Sanchez… reach into my helmet.

Sanchez: (He grabs a photo of Ramirez and a girl.)

Ramirez: Find her and tell her I'm sorry… I left her…

Sanchez: No you are gonna tell her yourself! Medic!

Ramirez: I ain't gonna make it bro. Please do it… for me… do it.

Sanchez: *Cries. No bro. Bro (He puts his head on top of Ramirez's chest.)

 **[Four months latter.]**

Sanchez: (Looking at the photo.) I'll find her for you Louis. I'll tell her your sorry. (Takes a drink of his beer and looks at the T.V.) So I got to go to Japan, huh? Yo can you… (The T.V. program is interrupted by an emergency broadcast.)

Male reporter in Sacramento California: The Horror I'm seeing right now, it seems that a large riot has broken out in front of the capitol and are attacking anyone within their sight, police are now using deadly force against the rioters! Paramedics are rushing to aid the wounded from the rioters, My GOD! their... their attacking random people... Oh my GOD! Their attacking the paramedics their...Oh my God they're coming towards us!... GET Back! GET BACK!... AHHH! (The camera is dropped and gunfire is heard as a body falls in front of the camera. Static.)

Sanchez: What the fuck?...

Bartender: (Changes the channel to another emergency broadcast.) What is going on?

Female news anchor in Washington D.C. : There seems to be some form of riot outside of the White House people are surrounding the gates demanding an explanation of an answer for a current event that led... wait there's seems to be... one rioter he seems ill, (Running towards the sick man and kneels down.) someone call an ambulance! Sir are you OK?! (The man grabs the reporter and attacks her) AHHHH! *SPLEART!

Sanchez: (Gets up from the stool.) Yo what the fuck!?

 **[The T.V. channel goes to back to the newsroom.]**

News reporter: We are being advised by the CDC that everyone stay indoors and to barricade themselves for the time being.

Sanchez: What the fuck!? (His cellphone alongside everyone elses go off.) Hello?

Automated voice: This is not a drill. This is not a drill. NAS JRB N.O. Is under shutdown effectively immediately. This is not a drill.

Sanchez: Fuck! (Grabs his jacket and runs outside.)

 **[Police units and Army trucks all race down the street.]**

Loud speakers: Everyone is to remain indoors NAS JRB is in lock down!

Sanchez: (Runs back to his car as he gets a message. He reads the messages as his cell goes off.) Yo!? What the Hell is going on?

MA1: Sanchez get to the RFI ASAP! We are going to FPCON DELTA!

Sanchez: On my way now!

 **[Sanchez arrives to the armory and enters.]**

MA1: Sanchez grab an M4 and go to the front gate we have to secure it in less than one hour everyone that lives on base needs to be accounted for.

Sanchez: 10-4. What's going on? I just saw the news and I don't know what the Hell is going on.

MA1: We got reports of massive riots goin on around the U.S.

Sanchez: Bull shit. What about the "rioters" attacking people and literally ripping flesh from the victims?

MA1: That's all the info we received from the higher ups.

Sanchez: Why is the CDC involved?

MA1: I don't know Sanchez just get out there and let those people who live here inside!

 **[The radio goes off.]**

Gate sentry: Dispatch! We have multiple people running up to the gates!

Dispatch: Copy multiple people running to the front gates! All available sentry and patrolmen copy?

Sanchez: (Loads his M9 and grabs his radio.) Copy dispatch! Multiple persons running up the front gate.

MA1: We are going to get multiple gate runners people so get ready and use the force necessary to contain them!

Back gate sentry: 8401 Back gate! We have multiple people trying to enter the base we need any available patrolmen to help out with traffic.

MA1: Copy we have two units heady back there now.

Front gate sentry: Gate Runner! Gate Runner! Gate Runner! Post one we have a small silver Toyota with two persons inside! Post three secure the FDBs!

 **[Post 3 throws out a spike strip and the car stops in front of the spike strips. The driver and passenger get out of the car and point guns at the sentry.]**

Post 3 sentry: Drop the guns!

Driver: Let us through!

 **[A police unit arrives and the patrolmen draws his pistol at the driver.]**

Patrolman: Drop the gun!

Driver: (Aims his weapon at the patrolmen.) Let us through!

Patrolman: Drop the gun or we drop you!

Driver: No! (Fires his gun at the patrolman.)

*PRAPOPOPOPOPOPOP!

 **[The Patrolmen and the sentry shoot their weapons at the driver and passenger killing both.]**

Patrolman: Fuck! Cease fire! Cease fire!

Sanchez: (Arrives to the front gate.) Secure those gates! Set a perimeter around that car! (all the radios go off.)

Dispatch: All New Orleans Units! All New Orleans units! Be advised we have multiple reports of the East coast being invaded by Russian forces! I repeat! We have multiple reports of the East coast being invaded by Russian forces!

MA1: (Looking down at his desk.) This… This is the beginning of the end. (Picks up his radio.) All New Orlean's units and sentries. No one is to enter the base without proper credential allow no vehicle inside only open up the pedestrian gate and check people with two forms of ID. anyone trying to get access to this installation without proper credentials is to be turned away use of deadly force has been authorised! The POTUS has declared Martial Law effectively immediately!

 **Two Hours pass.**

Gate Sentry: Yo Sanchez? You know what's going on?

Sanchez: (Looks at the Woman entering the gate.) Thank you ma'am. Nah bro. All I know is what you know.

MA1: All New Orlean's Units and Sentry. Be advised we have less than one hour to get all personnel inside the base before we secure the gates.

Man: What does that mean?

Sanchez: (Looks at the man.) Thank you sir. (Gives back his ID back to the man.)

Man: (Looks at Sanchez with an angry face as he walks away.)

Sanchez: Hey switch with me I need a break.

Sentry: Aight.

Sanchez: (Dials a number.) MA1. Any word from the higher ups?

MA1: SECO has verified that Russian forces have landed in New York. And the Skipper has given us the hour to secure this base and prepare for an imminent attack from the Russians.

Sanchez: That's it? What about the rioters?

MA1: You didn't hear this from me but I got intel that those aren't rioters but something worse.

Sanchez: (Closes the door.) Something worse?

MA1: Yeah. A virus possibly a biological attack on the U.S. We are trying to get everyone protective gear just incase it is confirmed by the CDC. Don't spread the word Sanchez ok?

Sanchez: (Looks outside as people enter the base.) Copy. (He hangs up.)

Male Reporter: We have just received more information from the government. They advise everyone to stay indoors and secure all windows and entrances. It is considered too dangerous for anyone to be outside in the streets.

MA1: (Dials his phone.) Sanchez, I just received some info from the CDC. They have told us to avoid any contact with anyone who shows signs of possible flu like symptoms as they are highly contagious. They also will show signs of high aggression and will ignore any orders given. Use deadly of deadly force is authorised on those individuals who show those signs. Copy?

Sanchez: Avoid contact with sick personnel at all costs. (Looks at the sentry standing next to him.) Use of deadly force is authorised to those who appear to be sick. Copy.

Sentry: Sick people? We need to kill those who are sick?

Sanchez: You heard me use of deadly force is authorised.

Sentry: What's going on here? This sounds like some zombie kind of shit.

Sanchez: Honestly man… It does. (Puts his helmet back on.)


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 6. Crucifying the Dead.**

 ***Warning***

 **This Chapter contains disturbing material that some may find very disturbing to read with all that is going on in our society and world. *** **Read at your own risk.** *** I do not approve of this kind of violence or anything written in this chapter. This is only fiction and** **IS** **only that. Please if you or you know anyone that shows signs of harming themselves or has commented on harming themselves or others, Please seek help from the proper authorities or medical assistance.**

 **National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255.**

 **Thank you.**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Continues to drive down a lonely road.) You know Ed, you can sleep if you would like.

Ed: I'm fine sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: You need your rest son, everyone else is asleep I don't mind if you do as well.

Ed: (Looks outside the window into the darkness.) Ok. (Looks at Mr. Miyamoto.) Thank you sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: Before you do how much longer until we arrive to your hideout?

Ed: Not long sir. Maybe around an hour up to an hour and a half.

Mr. Miyamoto: Any turns I need to look out for?

Ed: No sir just keep going straight until you reach a city. You can wake me up to direct you to my place.

Mr. Miyamoto: Ok, You can rest son.

Ed: (Closes his eyes and tries to sleep.)

 **[An hour passes by.]**

Rei: Dad is that the city Ed was referring too?

Mr. Miyamoto: I guess it is… What the Hell?

Rei: Oh my God… (Covers her mouth in shock.)

Mr. Miyamoto: Wake up Ed.

Rei: (Shakes Ed awake.) Ed… Ed.

Ed: (Opens his Eyes.) Did we reach the city? (Looks at Rei.)

Rei: You need to look for yourself.

Ed: (Looks out the windshield.) What the fuck? (He opens the van door and steps out.) No…

 **[Ed looks at a sign with multiple cadavers hanging around the sign.]**

Takashi: (Steps out of the van.) What does it say?

Ed: This city is under control.

Mr. Miyamoto: By who?

Ed: The Michoacan cartel…

Takashi: What?

Rei: We aren't going to stay here right?

Ed: No.

Takashi: Then let's keep going then.

Ed: We can't.

Takashi: What do you mean "We can't"?

Ed: My safe house is in the outskirts of the city. We're pretty close we can walk from here.

Takashi: Ok so we loot your place and turn back around and find another way.

Ed: No matter what, we need to go through the city to head back into the highway. And if we turn and find another way we'll be driving into very dangerous roads which have claimed multiple lives in the past. I can't drive through there. The roads are very narrow and it leads to some mountains.

Rei: And like going through the city is any safer.

Ed: I can defend us from them. I have four bullet proof vehicles that we used to protect my boss. It can take multiple rounds.

Mr. Miyamoto: How do you plan on doing all of this son?

Ed: Under the cover of darkness sir.

Mr. Miyamoto: We will need some rest and food in us if we do run into those criminals son.

Ed: Like I said. My place isn't far from here. We can use the darkness to get there tonight. And in a few days we can leave.

Takashi: Using the night.

Ed: Exactly.

Saya: (Steps outside and sees the cadavers hanging.) Where are we?

Ed: (Turns to see Saya.) Welcome to my world…

Rei: (Walks up to Takashi.) I'm scared… I don't want to die here, like them.

Mr. Miyamoto: Don't worry honey you won't. What's your plan?

Ed: We reach my place take everything we can pack it in the trucks, rest up and leave in two, three days tops.

Minami: And what about the cartels?

Ed: What about them?

Minami: You do realize that we are on there turf.

Ed: We lay low. What they don't won't kill us.

Saya: This is stupid. Why are we even here? Why did we even follow you to Mexico?!

Mrs. Miyamoto: Saya please relax.

Ed: (Ed walks up to Saya.) You don't. But know this, you wouldn't last a minute out here.

Saya: (Looks at Ed.) I'm the smartest person here, I can last longer using my wits and brains!

Ed: What good does book knowledge get you when street knowledge and survival instinct. (Looks Saya up and down.) I'm not here to bash you but I get the feeling you would freeze once confronted with true danger.

Saya: Shut up.

Ed: It's nothin' but the truth.

Takashi: That's enough.

Saya: How would you know? You're nothing but a wannabe survivalist who made a horrible mistake and ran away.

Ed: Is that what you think?

Saya: Yeah.

Ed: Hmm. Well then. I'm gonna have to show you who I really am. (Reaches into his pocket.)

Kohta: (Raises his SR25.)

Saeko: (Stops Kohta from raising the rifle.) Don't…

Ed: (Grabs a photo and hands it to Saya.) Looks at the picture and compare it carefully to who is standing in front of you. (Walks away.) We have four Tangos in our path, stay here I got this.

Yuki: Ed don't go let us… (Ed stops.)

Takashi: Ed, we need to stick together.

Ed: I know we do but I need to show Saya that she's wrong about me and how not to judge a book by it's cover. (Ed continues to walk down the road.)

 **[The group watches as Ed slowly approaches two small buildings where men are posted up guarding the entrance to the city.]**

Kohta: (Aims down the road and notices Ed approaching the first building.) He's reached the first building.

Saya: Let me see Hirano.

Minami: (Minami opens her bag and hands Saya the binoculars.) Here.

Saya: (Grabs the binoculars and looks into them.) Thanks. I want to see how we're going to save his dumb ass.

 **[Ed walks up to the first building and hides in the shadows.]**

Ed: (Notices two guards walking away.) Hmm. (Kneels down and picks up a rock and tosses it to the next building.) *Thump! Crash!

 **[The two guards run towards the noise. Ed takes aim and shoots at both with his rifle. The third runs out of the building.]**

Guard: *Que paso!? ***What happened?**

Saya: (Looks shocked.) What the fuck!

Kohta: I think you need to tell Ed your sorry Saya.

Saya: Shut your trap fat ass! (Puts down the binoculars.)

Ed: (Grabs the guards rifle and the fourth guard runs out and notices Ed.)

Guard: *Matalo! ***Kill him!** *POP! POP!

Ed: *BLAM! BLAM! (Shoots the fourth guard and shoots the third's leg and gut and grabs the guard by his throat.) Shhh. (Looks up and signals the group to come down.)

 **[The group walk down the road and meet up with Ed and the last guard.]**

Saeko: Why did you keep him alive?

Ed: (Clutching the guards neck.) You'll see. (Opens the door and walks the guard inside.) Mr. Miyamoto what questions do you ask while interrogating someone?

Mr. Miyamoto: Why do you ask?

Ed: We need to know who's in control of the city.

Saya: No we don't!

Ed: Yeah we do. We need to know If it's a big fish in a small pond or the Shark in the ocean.

Mr. Miyamoto: Well, I gotta say I see your point Ed. I normally ask the who, what where and how.

Ed: Thanks. (Walks inside.) Give me a minute with this guy. I might need help if he aint talkin' ok? (The group all look concerned as Ed walks inside.) I suggest you take Alice to a good place so she can't hear or see what's going to happen.

Ms. Marikawa: I can handle that! C'mon Alice let's take Zeke for a walk. Ok?

Alice: Ok.

Minami: Need help in there soldier boy?

Ed: You know what I might. Care to help?

Minami: *Crack (She cracks her knuckles.) With pleasure.

Ed: Saya I think we might need someone to take notes.

Saya: (Looks terrified.) Umm…

Ed: I thought you were though, Tsk. Guess I was wrong about you.

Saya: Urgh. Fine you psychotic fuck, let me inside!

Takashi: Saya you don't have to prove anything to anyone. You don't have to go, I can if…

Saya: Shut up I got this!

Umiko: Please Ed, Don't take this to far.

Ed: I won't ma'am. (Ed close the door and starts to tie up the guard in a chair.)

Saya: So how are we gonna get this guy to talk?

Ed: (Grabs his gun and puts it on the table.) Simple.

Mr. Miyamoto: How so?

Ed: *THWACK! (Punches the guard.) We beat beat it out of him.

Mr. Miyamoto: Then why am I here then?

Ed: You don't. Saya take note on what he says ok? (Mr. Miyamoto walks out.)

 **[Mr. Miyamoto walks past the group.]**

Mrs. Miyamoto: Tadashi?

Mr. Miyamoto: I need a smoke.

 **[Inside the house.]**

Saya: Ed I don't know Spanish.

Ed: (Grabs the guard by his hair.) This fucker knows English. *Verdad? ***Right?**

Guard: *Chinga tu madre! ***Go fuck your self!** *THWACK! FWOOP! FWAP! (Ed continues to punch the guard.)

Saya: See I don't know how you want me to take notes if I don't understand him.

Ed: Talk! I know you know English you fuck!

Guard: (Smiles at Ed.) *Te dije chinga… *FWUAP! (Ed punches him.) ***I told you go fuck your.**

Ed: (Reaches into his vest and grabs a small pistol.) Last chance puto.

Guard: (Looks at Ed as he aims the pistol to his face.)

Saya: So your just gonna kill him?

Ed: No… *POP! (Ed aims and shoots the guard in his left shoulder.)

Guard: AGH! Fuck! You mother fucker!

Ed: There we go! *POP! POP! (Shoot the guard in the leg.) C'mon! Talk!

Guard: Alright! I will talk!

Ed: Saya start taking' notes. Who is in charge?!

Guard: Villagomez! He's in charge!

Saya: (Turns away as Ed starts to torture the guard.)

 **[Takashi and everyone else listens as Ed continues to punch and torture the guard.]**

Rei: How can Ed do this to a man?

*AGH! (The guard screams.)

Saeko: It seems to me that Ed has seen more than he is willing to share with us. He is releasing all his anger on anyone he seems dangerous to him or his allies.

Mrs. Miyamoto: But this is still madness. Look at Tadashi, he's been an investigator for many years and even him, a hardened vet had to walk out!

Umiko: I think we need to get Saya out of there. (Starts to walk towards the door.)

Kohta: Don't Mrs. Komuro, I'll go get her. (He steps in front of the door.) I was asked to take care of her by her father. It's my job to take care of her. (He opens the door gently and enters.)

Saya: Ed I don't feel comfortable.

Ed: (Stops torturing the guard.) One more thing then you can leave.

Kohta: She said she's had enough Ed.

Saya: (Turns to see Kohta walking towards her.) Hirano?

Kohta: Saya go outside.

Saya: Uh… Ok.

Kohta: Why are you doing this Ed?

Ed: She needed to see the real me.

Kohta: At the cost of her sanity? Ed what the fuck is wrong with you!?

Ed: (Looks at the bloodied up guard.) I've… I been through Hell and back… You wouldn't understand.

Kohta: (Looks at the guard.) Ed. This is madness. Look at him.

Ed: (Ed looks at the guard.) Kohta. There is no redemption for me. But for you and the rest there is. Y'all are still young. (Let's go of the guard.)

Guard: (Looks at Kohta.) thank… You.

Kohta: Your welcome… *BLAM! (Kohta reacts in shock as Ed shoots the man in the head.)

Ed: He gave me enough info.

Kohta: (Looks at the corpse as Ed walks away.)

Ed: (Opens the door and tosses away the pistol.) I got enough info on who we're dealing with. You can call back Alice.

Minami: (Walks up to Ed.) What is wrong with you?

Ed: Nothin'

Minami: Bull shit!

Ed: (Looks at everyone as they slowly step back.) Look you guys wouldn't understand.

Umiko: Talk to us Ed.

Ed: Fine. But not now, and not here. (He grabs his K98 and starts walking away.) Follow me and stay close. My place is a walk from here.

 **[The group walk for 5 miles until they reach a road.]**

Minami: Are we close?

Ed: Yeah.

Kohta: Hold it.

Takashi: What?

Kohta: we got company.

 **[A large hoard of zombies start walking towards the group. Everyone but Ed aim at the hoard.]**

Ed: Don't worry about them.

Saya: What do you mean don't worry?

Ed: they ain't gonna make it past 15 feet from the road.

Minami: Huh?

 **[The zombies stumble close as they start to fall victim to booby traps.]**

Ed: See Told ya. C'mon it's getting cold out here. (Ed walks up to the mansion walls.)

Takashi: (Looks on as the remaining zombie falls victim to the traps.) How did we miss them? We were so close to the traps.

Ed: You followed me didn't you?

Mr. Miyamoto: There is something wrong isn't there son?

Ed: I'm just prepared.

 **[Everyone enters the mansion and into the living room.]**

Ed: Make yourselves at home. The kitchen is stocked with dry food and water. Get what you like. (Ed walks deeper into the mansion.)

Yuuki: Ed where are you going?

Ed: I need a drink.

Umiko: Let him be Yuuki.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Saya? Are you ok?

Saya: I'm fine.

Mrs. Miyamoto: Are you sure? You saw what Ed did to the man you don't want to talk about it?

Saya: I looked away when Ed really started to torture him. But I can say that I now know the real Ed… (Alice comes up to Saya and hugs her.)

Alice: Saya?

Saya: Yeah Alice?

Alice: I love you big sister.

Saya: (Embraces Alice.)

Takashi: (Walks up to Kohta.) Yo, Hirano what about you? Do you need to talk?

Kohta: (Looks at Saya.) Yeah, I think I do…

 **[Ed opens a door hidden behind a bookcase.]**

Ed: (Grabs a bottle and cigarette.) Fuck… (He lights a cigarette and pours himself a drink.)

Yuuki: (Walks around looking for Ed.) Ed? Where did you go? (She walks past the bookcase.)

Ed: (Walks up to the door and reaches for the doorknob.) No.

 **[Takashi and Kohta both walk into the kitchen.]**

Takashi: What did you see?

Kohta: Like Saya mentioned. I saw the real boogieman. Ed is really fucked up. He showed no mercy towards the guy.

Takashi: Do you believe Ed is a danger to us?

Kohta: I'm… Not sure.

Takashi: Think about it Hirano.

Kohta: In a way Ed is what I almost became when I faced Shido.

Takashi: But you ain't. You show restrain. Ed has been like this before all of this even started.

Kohta: Before all of this, I have contemplated attacking all the people who bullied me. I dreamed of me ending their lives. But I instead bottled it up. Until I released some of it back when I confronted Shido on the bus. I had him scared. But I held back. And I believe the reason I did is because I have you guys to help me out in my darkest times, and maybe we can do the same with Ed.

Takashi: So you believe he can be saved?

Kohta: Yeah.

Yuuki: (Walks into the kitchen.) I can't find Ed.

Takashi: (Looks at Yuuki.) Give him his space Yuuki. We all need some rest… (He walks towards the cabinets.) and some food.

 **[Everyone gathers around the kitchen and prepare some food and enjoy the peace.]**

Saeko: (Looks around.) I haven't seen Ed since we arrived.

Yuuki: I couldn't find him. I hope he's alright.

Saeko: (She gets up from the table.) I'll go look for him. (She walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway.) Ed?

Ed: (Wakes up to Saeko calling his name.)

Saeko: Ed? (She walks towards the bookcase.)

Ed: (Walks to the door and opens it.) Hey.

Saeko: Ed, Um you have a hidden room?

Ed: Yeah, I needed to think for a bit. (He steps back inside.) I'm fine tho.

Saeko: (Walks towards the door and holds it open.) Ed, do you need to talk?

Ed: (He turns to face Saeko.) *Exhales. (Nods.) Yeah come on in. (He pours himself another drink.)

Saeko: Ed. Everyone is really on the edge of just taking off and leaving.

Ed: (Takes a puff of his cigarette.) *Exhales. I wouldn't blame you guys.

Saeko: Look, I don't blame you for how you are. You and I are the same. Remember our talk on the ship?

Ed: (Ed looks at Saeko.) Yeah I do. But this place is my Hell. It brings back the pain, the loss of my family.

Saeko: Family?

Ed: I didn't tell you everything. I escaped into Mexico tried to restart my life I left everything in the US. But I gained a new family.

Saeko: How did they…

Ed: They took her away from us. My life is nothing but a tragedy. I will never find a true happy life. Instead I attract danger. After losing Ana to the cartels the family I gained faded away. And I became what you see now. (He reaches back and grabs a file.) It's better for you and the rest to read it than me tell it. (He turns and takes a drink.) That is my record from the US and from the Mexican Federales. Show the rest.

Saeko: (She gets up and walks out of the room.)

 **[Saeko walks back into the kitchen and hands Takashi the folder.]**

Takashi: (Grabs the folder.) What's this?

Saeko: Ed gave it to me to show everyone. (She sits down.)

Mr. Miyamoto: Let me see it Komuro. (He grabs the folder and opens it.) This is his criminal record. (He reads out loud.) Eduardo Hernandez. _Wanted for the murders of the Cortez family and Jacky Jimenez._ A $200,000 bounty is out for Ed. That was from the FBI. This one is from the Mexican Federales. "El Cucuy" Unknown name but is rumored to be in his early twenties and one of many of Mexico's Youngest sicarios. Has up to date… 45 confirmed hits and presumed to have more. El Cucuy has been known to have also committed two large bank robberies in the Sinaloa and Mexico city. He has multiple connections with rebel groups that fight back against the cartels and "corrupt" government in the Sinaloa area and the Michoacan areas. It is unknown if El Cucuy Is a cartel himself or a ruthless vigilante that the cartels fear and want dead. He is considered dangerous and to be avoided.

Saya: (Grabs an envelope containing photos.) Oh my God.

 **[Saya tosses the photos onto the table Multiple pictures show bodies of men and young men tortured and riddled with wounds.]**

Saya: Who the fuck are we tagging along with!?

Ms. Marikawa: (Covers Alice's eyes.) Don't look sweetheart.

Takashi: (Picks up a picture.) He looks like a teenager…

Umiko: I think we need to leave now…

*PRAPAPAPAPAPAPAP! (Gun fire erupts in the distance.)

Ed: (Walks from out of the shadows.) You wouldn't make it out there.

 **[Everyone gets up and backs away from Ed.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Reaches for his revolver.)

Ed: They all deserved it Inspector. They where all involved in the murder of Ana.

Minami: (Grabs a photo.) Then explain this! (Tosses the photo at Ed.)

Ed: (Looks down and picks up the photo.) I guess you guys don't believe in an eye for an eye?

Minami: What the fuck am I seeing in that picture!

Ed: One of the final things me and my crew did to achieve our goal towards those who hurt our family is to do the same they did to us…

Saya: (Picks up the photo and inspects it.) Wait a second… (She rummages through the file.) This photo is the same to this news paper… (She reads the newspaper.) You… Oh my God… You shot up a school.

 **Two years ago.**

Ed: Ok we know Gabriela is in the cities main high school. We will need to enter through the main entrance leave a bag by it and set a timer.

Gabe: How long should I set it? (Soldering some wires.)

Ed: Set it for 10 minutes. How many bombs have you made there Gabe?

Gabe: This is the second one.

Jose: (Picks up a grenade.) We also have a box of these.

Gabe: Hey careful with that.

Ed: Back to the matter. Gabriela's Home room is on the top floor room 105. There are 40 Students there and one teacher.

Sebastian: So we attack during or after everyone is comfy in their first class?

Ed: We attack around the time the last bell when all of the students are to be in their home room class.

Sebastian: Hey, um how are we going to walk up into the school Ed?

Ed: (Grabs and tosses a school uniform too Sebastian.) The goal is to make it look like a school shooting. Underneath the uniform I want you guys to keep a vest and on your belts have a few pistol mags and your pistols.

Gabe: Are we taking our rifles as well?

Ed: We're gonna need them so pack them in a duffel bag and a lot of mags with you alongside our main vests with plates in them.

Jose: So we shoot any random kid?

Ed: Shoot non vital parts, but if they become hostile take 'em out. Gabriela's father has paid and trained some students to protect her. But I don't know who they are so stay alert. Once we enter the front gates we need to stay low until it all settles down and we are the last ones left don't stick together but don't stray off. Once we are done places the bombs where they need to be I will call the cops and lead them to the cities furthest bank and claim it's being robbed.

Sebastian: Lead them to a fake call and it will buy some time.

Ed: Bingo.

Gabe: (Finishes up the bomb.) Aight it's done. I rigged them for 10 minutes and it's also packed with nails and ball bearings. So anyone in a 60 foot radius is fucked.

Ed: We should be inside and securing Gabriela when that thing goes off. We will need to park our truck towards the back of the school.

Sebastian: *Exhales. I never thought we would go this low Ed.

Ed: That man needs to know who he fucked with. He should have never helped the sunava bitch. We leave in the morning and arrive before it gets packed with traffic.

 **0632\. Colegio Americano de la Ciudad de México.**

Ed: (Looks outside.) Ok. Pack your bags boys, they're starting to arrive.

Sebastian: For Ana. (Packs his rifle in his bag.)

Gabe: (Grabs the backpack IED.) Ok I'm ready. (Hands Jose the other IED.)

Ed: (Opens the truck door.) Let's go.

 **[The men enter the school and all walk into the center of the building.]**

Ed: (Looks at Gabe and nods.)

Gabe: (Walks towards the gate and places the bag near it.)

Jose: (Looks at Ed.)

Ed: (Looks and Nods at Jose.)

Jose: (Puts the bag on the front door entrance behind a pot.)

 **[They all regroup and wait.]**

Ed: (Takes out his cell phone.)

Operator: *Bueno cual es tu emergencia? ***Hello what is your emergency?**

Ed: *Ayuda hay muchos hombres con armas que van entrando al banco the la ciudad. ***Help there are multiple men with weapons entering the bank.**

Operator: *Cuantos son? ***How many?**

Ed: *Son como siete. Estoy en el banco cercas de la carretera norte. (Ed hangs up.) ***There are like seven. I'm in the bank closest to the north highway.**

*The bell rings. (All the students start to walk towards their class.)

Gabe: (Takes out his cell phone and starts to text.) _It's almost time._

Ed: (Looks at his cell phone and texts.) _Let's head towards the third floor._

 **[The four head upstairs and wait outside the hallway.]**

*The final bell rings and the last student enters a room.

Ed: (Looks around and starts to walk towards room 105. He opens the door.)

Teacher: Morning… Are you new here?

Ed: Yeah we are.

Teacher: Excellent, please have a seat you four we are about to start.

Ed: Excuse me can I shut off my phone? (Takes out his cell phone.)

Teacher: If you could be so kind. Thank you. Hmm I'm sorry I might not have gotten your names can I ask what are your names?

Ed: I'm Juan. And they are my brothers. Luis, Carlos and Jonathan. (Ed activates the two bombs.)

Teacher: Ah well welcome to my class room. How about instead of our usual day we let our guests introduce themselves? (Points at Ed.) Well since you have our attention you can start. (Smiles at Ed.)

Ed: (Looks at his men.) Ok. (He places the duffel bag on top of the desk.) Well like I said I'm Juan. (He reaches into a side pocket and takes out a mask as the others do the same.) And this… (Reaches for his pistol and draws it.) Is for Ana. *BLAM! (Ed shoots the teacher. *SPLAT!

Gabe: NO ONE BETTER MOVE! EVERYONE PUT YOUR HEADS ON YOUR TABLES AND DON'T MOVE!

Ed: (Walks towards Gabriela's desk.) Don't move if you know what's good for you. (He takes out a pair of handcuffs and restraints Gabriela.

Gabriela: (Starts to cry.) Don't hurt me.

Ed: Toss me the bag for her head!

Jose: (Tosses Ed a mask.)

 **[A boy gets up and tackles Ed.]**

Ed: *Oof! (The boy get on top of Ed and starts to punch Ed.)

Carlos: Don't you hurt my girl! (Continues to punch Ed.)

Ed: (Reaches for his pistol and fires.) *POP!

Carlos: (Falls to the ground.) *Thump! AGH! (He reaches for his side.)

Gabriela: No please don't!

Ed: (Gets up and walks over Carlos and aims his pistol.) Bring her over!

Jose: (Grabs Gabriela and walks her over to Ed.)

Ed: Hold her head and make her watch!

Jose: (Grabs Gabriela's head and holds her.)

Gabriela: (Continues to cry.) PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!

Ed: EVERYONE BETTER WATCH! *POP! POP! POP! POP! (Ed shoots Carlos multiple times in the face.)

*AAAAAH! (Everyone in the classroom screams in horror as they witness Ed kill Carlos.)

Juan: (Takes out his rifle and loads it.) Aight boys search 'em!

 **[The men search everyone and they find four boys armed.]**

Ed: Line them in front of the wall!

Jose: (Looks outside the classroom.) Yo Ed we got a teacher walking up here!

Ed: Deal with him! (Grabs his rifle.)

Jose: (Walks out and in front of the teacher.)

Teacher: Jesus Christ! *PRAPAPAPAPAPAPAP! (Jose opens fire killing the teacher.)

*KA BOOM! (The bombs both go off and the fire alarms are set off.)

Ed: (Looks around as the students all cower in a corner.) Stand up! (He shouts at the four boys who were armed.) You four are really weak. You were paid to defend her and look at you! Only her boyfriend did what you couldn't!

 **[A student secretly starts to record on his cell phone.]**

Ed: *KA-Clank!(Loads his rifle.) *PRAPAPAPAPAP! (He shoots all four of the armed boys. Everyone screams as they witness the execution.)

Gabe: That's what you get! (Looks around and notices the student recording.) What the fuck! Are you recording this! (He walks up and takes the cell phone and smashes it.) *Crack!

Ed: Gabe go and tell Jose to set up on a window facing the street and get ready to shoot any armed mother fucker that gets here!

Gabe: Got it! (He runs out and looks for Jose.)

Sebastian: (Puts a bag over Gabriela's head.) Ed she's secured!

Ed: We need to move. Get a grenade on that wall, I see our truck on this side of the wall.

Jose: (Looks outside as fire trucks, emergency vehicles and the news arrive.) Ed there here!

Ed: You know what to do!

Jose: *PROPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP! (He and Gabe open fire on the vehicles.)

 **[An emergency news casting interrupts all the channels on the TV.]**

News anchor: We have reports of an active school shooting here in…

*PROPOPOPOPOPOPOP! [Everyone in front of the school all duck down as gun fire erupts.]

News anchor: They have started to open fire. (Bullets wiz by and strike police and medical personnel.) Run to cover!

 **[The people all run for cover as the gunfire continues on.]**

Gabe: (Pulls the pin on a grenade and throws it near a police truck.)

Jose: (Throws a grenade as well.)

*BOOM! KABLAM! (The grenade detonate destroying three police trucks killing 6 police officers.)

News anchor: Up on the third floor! (The camera aims at the third floor and record Jose and Gabe.) It appears like two students are armed with assault rifles and have opened fire on the authorities! I plead everyone to stay inside and seek cover!

Ed: (Starts to walks up to a student.) Do you have your phone?

Girl: *Crying. Yes, please don't hurt me!

Ed: Take it out and record me please. (Looks at Sebastian.) Put on your tac vest and tell the other two to do the same. (Ed puts on his tac vest.) Is it on?

Girl: (Fumbles with her cell phone.) Please don't hurt us! Please!

Ed: (Kneels down.) We won't You and the rest are going to be ok. We are here only for her. Make this go viral. (The girl opens up her social media account.)

 **[The News starts to play the live feed from the girl's account. Ed is shown standing up and walks back.]**

Ed: (Looks at the camera and he grabs a chair and sits down.) Is it on?

Girl: Yes.

Ed: Good. *Ergh erghm! (Ed clears his throat.) Good morning the once beautiful city of Mexico. For years this city has been under the corrupt hands of the cartels and politicians. I've stood on the side working peacefully, until a once known cartel decided to fuck with me and my family. He paid the ultimate price. Now i'm here to tighten up loose ends. (Ed points at Gabriela.) Her father helped that cartel members I'm referring to. To all the parents of these children let it be known that they are safe and unharmed. But… (He points at the four boys that he killed as he walks up to the girl recording and takes her cell phone.) To the parents of these four boys. I'm afraid they are no longer with us… They were stupid enough to take blood money and work for the cartels. (He aims the cell phone to his mask.) Some men want to control while others want to live in peace. And for those who want to control, I'm going to make it clear who I am… I'm the one you're parents warned you about when you were young. The one who comes for you at night… To the people who are affected by the cartels… RISE UP! GET UP AND GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS! I AM THE TRUTH I AM THE LIGHT! I'M EL CUCUY!

 **[The live feed goes to black as Ed destroys the cell phone.]**

Ortiz: That was Gabriela's guards! (He gets on the phone.) Get my men down to Gabriela's school NOW!

Sebastian: (Looks outside.) Ed we got one cop coming up the front dropping off a phone.

Ed: Leave it. We're leaving now. (He pulls out a grenade.) Get these kids out. Tell them to march outside in a single file line.

 **[The students all march outside while the police start to enter the school.]**

Ed: I want you guys to throw grenades down the stairs to detract the cops. (Ed pulls the pin on his grenade.)

 **[Jose and Gabe toss multiple grenade down the stairs.]**

Police officer: head up towards the… GRENADE!

*KA-BOOM! BOOM! (The grenades detonate killing multiple police officers.)

 **[Ed and his men escape taking with them Gabriela hostage.]**

Sebastian: (Entering the truck.) Do you think they got the message?

Ed: They got it. (Closes the truck door.) Let's get out of here.

 **1000 hrs.**

News anchor: It appears like the Federales have made a successful entry inside the school. As moments ago en explosion inside the school killed and injured multiple police officers and students.

 **[The police reach room 105 and begin to breach it.]**

*CRASH!

Police officer: Clear! (He walks up to the boys bodies and checks to see if they are still alive.) We have four casualties!

 **[The police officers all walk out of the school.]**

News anchor: The police are walking out of the school and it appears like… They have… They have no one! (Looks at the camera.) The police have no one in custody! It appears that the man who claims to call himself "El Cucuy" has escaped.

 **[Multiple newscasters and cameras rush the chief of police.]**

News anchor: Sir! Sir! What is the plan to capture "El Cucuy"?

Chief of police: He and his men will be brought to justice and they will pay for everything they have done! Multiple innocent children and people have been killed or have been wounded. And I will make it our goal to find them!

 **Present Day.**

Mrs. Miyamoto: You are a monster!

Takashi: (Rushes Ed and starts to punch him.) *FWAP FWAP FWAP! What the fuck is wrong with you so sick fuck!

Ed: (Takes all the blows.)

Takashi: (Stops punching Ed.) Give me a good reason for us to not kill you and trust you!

Ed: (Looks at Takashi.) The corrupt are to blame… They created me. They are to blame. (Looks at Mr. Miyamoto.) And you should know this inspector.

Takashi: Don't bring him into this!

Mr. Miyamoto: No. Komuro he's… Right.

Takashi: (Looks back at Mr. Miyamoto.) What?

Mr. Miyamoto: He's right but his actions were wrong.

Ed: I know what I did is horrible. But the Ortiz needed to know there actions against the Castellanos.

Saeko: And what did you do to the girl?

Ed: Nothing.

Saya: Nothing!? What do you mean nothing!?

Ed: We got her to confess everything her family has done to achieve their riches. And we posted it live on her social media for everyone to see. With that alone it brought down a huge political corruption to its knees. Like I said some men want to control while I only seek justice.

Mr. Miyamoto: That was justice!

Ed: Mexico is the wild west sir. The police are controlled with blood money given to them by the cartels. I seek justice for Ana. And if it means killing the corrupt then so be it.

 **[Everyone looks at each other as Ed udders those words.]**

Minami: And what happened to the Ortiz Cartel?

Ed: Destroyed. When Gabriela announced the horrors her father did. He was targeted by the people whose lives he destroyed. They raided and killed him on live TV. Justice was served.

Rei: (Walks up to Takashi and places her hand on his shoulder.) Let him go.

Takashi: (Lets go of Ed.)

Ed: You may see me as a terrorist But I'm not one. I was the light in the darkness to the people here. I was their hope.

Ms. Marikawa: Was?

Ed: (He walks towards the table and grabs a newspaper.) The people got down with the sickness… (He shows the group a photo of the people taking up arms and attacking the cartels while pictures show graffiti of the words "Get down with the sickness!"

Umiko: You started a movement.

Yuuki: You gave them hope.

Ed: And now its lost… They came back crawling to the ones they feared and look at them now. On their knees like before.

Minami: What are you going to do?

Ed: I can't do anything. I promised to lead you guys to safety. (Starts to walk away.) There is a map in the library if you don't feel safe or trust me. I will understand if you wish to leave. (He walks away.)

Kohta: (Looks at Ed as he disappears into the darkness.) What do we do guys?

Mr. Miyamoto: Ed… Ed is right. We've all had an inner demon inside of us, telling us to do things we would never imagine doing.

Rei: I almost killed Shido.

Mrs. Miyamoto: (Looks at Rei with concern.) Rei?

Rei: The fire inside me burned as I almost trusted the bayonet into Shido back in Saya's home. I wanted to end it all and put everything behind me.

Kohta: I had the upper hand on the bus… I could have killed everyone who bullied me back at school. I could have ended it. I could have… been an actual school shooter if I had snapped back before all of this. But I thank God I didn't.

Saya: (Looks at Kohta as he sheds a tear.) Hirano?

Kohta: (Looks up at Saya.) Yes Takagi?

Saya: (She walks up to Kohta and hugs him.) I'm sorry for the way I've been acting by calling you names… It's just that I'm so scared. I'm scared that one of these days we will die... And I don't want to die. Not in this world!

Alice: (Walks up to Saya and Kohta.) We aren't going to die big sister! Kohta is going to keep us safe! Right Kohta!?

Kohta: I promise to keep you two safe!

Takashi: (Sits down next to the table and puts his face into his arms.)

Umiko: Takashi? (She sits down next to him.) I know what your thinking. Ed is right.

Takashi: I know mom. But I still can't get the fact that he committed that crime to prove his point.

Umiko: What he did is unforgivable but it's in the past now honey. And lets not forget we need his help to get to safety.

Takashi: (Looks at Saeko.) Saeko can you go talk to Ed and let him know that we are not leaving him behind?

Saeko: (Nods.) Sure thing. (She walks to look for Ed.)

 **[Saeko walks towards Ed's secret spot.]**

Saeko: (Slowly opens the door.) Ed? (She peeks inside and sees Ed on his knees holding his head. Ed!? (She runs up to him.)

Ed: AGH! (He clutches his head.) What the… What the fuck!

Saeko: Komuro! Ms. Marikawa! I need your help! Ed Whats wrong!?

Ed: (He opens his eyes. While breathing heavy.) I saw something I… We need to get out of here soon.

Takashi: (Runs into the room.) What the fuck is wrong? (He runs up to Ed and Saeko.) What's wrong?

Saeko: He saw something. What did you see?

Ed: I had… I think I had a vision.

Takashi: What did you see?

Ms. Marikawa: (Steps inside.) Is Ed ok?

Takashi: He looks ok.

Ed: I saw Rei's Dad and her Mom dying. I don't what I saw we where… I don't know.

Takashi: (Helps Ed get up.)

Saeko: Komuro I think you might have given Ed a concussion.

Takashi: Fuck, I'm sorry Ed.

Ed: I deserved it bro. I need rest. My room is down the hall.

 **[Ed is taken to his room.]**

Yuuki: (Walks in as Takashi lays Ed down on his bed.) Komuro I can stay here and keep an eye on him.

Takashi: Yeah sure let us know if he acts up or gets worse. Ms. Marikawa can you get any medications that can help him out?

Ms. Marikawa: Well I don't have any meds that can help him right now we will need to find some.

Saya: But that means we'll need to out and find meds and supplies for him.

Takashi: We have no choice. (He turns towards Ed.) Ed where is the closest hospital or store?

Ed: The closest one is… It's like 4 miles away from here near the center of the town. (He slowly starts to fall asleep.) I should be fine guys… (Falls asleep.)

Takashi: Ms. Marikawa how can we help him?

Ms. Marikawa: Well he might have a concussion so he needs some migraine pills like acetaminophen and rest for a few days up to a week.

Mrs. Miyamoto: To be safe lets get him that medication and let him rest. He has gone long without true rest.

Yuuki: I can stay here with him and Dr. Marikawa.

Takashi: Shit. I took it too far with beating him.

Saya: You beat him pretty good Komuro. But What I find interesting is that he actually took your beating. I wonder why he didn't defend himself.

Rei: He knows what he told us about the school shooting he did. He deserved what Takashi did to him. I believe Ed isn't the monster we think he is.

Saya: He might not be but I say we keep him in our sights. He could be lying to us and stab us in the back.

Takashi: (Looks outside and notices that its gone dark.) Let's look around the house for meds it's too dark for us to leave.

Mr. Miyamoto: Besides we don't know this area good enough we will get into the wrong parts of town and cause trouble. Ed has enough food to last us a few days. We will hunker down here and lay low until he wakes up.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 7. For Whom the Bell Tolls.**

 **I may not see what Ed sees. But what he did in his past is unforgivable. But it is what it is, it's in the past. Everyone in the group knows who Ed truly is now… Either from seeing it first hand or from what he told us. I may have lost some trust in him but we need him to lead us to safety. After listening to what he told us. I and the rest believe us as humans we have our inner demons we fight every day. I confess that I've had my own demon before this apocalypse even started and it was in the form of jealousy. It's been a week since Ed suffered his concussion and his "Vision". I'm a bit worried about the "vision" but it's only a vision maybe from the beating I gave him.**

 **Yuuki has been by his side and I think she might have grown a bit more attached to Ed. I don't know if her attraction to Ed might be healthy and I fear it could become a problem if it's not a healthy attraction.**

Saeko: (Walks into Ed's room.) Yuuki?

Yuuki: (Looks at Ed.) Yeah?

Saeko: You should get something to eat.

Yuuki: What about Ed?

Saeko: He is asleep he will be fine, C'mon we are waiting for you.

Yuuki: I thought we were low on food?

Saeko: Takashi and Hirano went out in search of food. (Saeko leads Yuuki outside Ed's room.)

 **[Saeko and Yuuki walk into the dining room.]**

Mr. Miyamoto: (Sits down at the head of the table.) Alright, I know it's been a week and Ed still hasn't woken up. But we need to talk about what we plan on doing.

Takashi: Well Hirano and I were talking on our way back that maybe, we might need to leave Ed behind. This place is highly dangerous for us, and we do stick out like a sore thumb with us being foreigners.

Minami: True.

Saya: And only going out at night is dangerous in itself. The dead walk around and lucky for us we've been quiet but I'm not as worried about _Them_ as I am of the people.

Kohta: We've been careful in not being followed every time we leave and return.

Umiko: *Knock knock knock. (Knocks on the table.) Let's not jynx us now Hirano.

Kohta: I'm sorry. But we are pretty far from the city.

Mr. Miyamoto: I believe we're safe here. Now back to what Komuro mentioned. We might need to leave Ed behind.

Yuuki: (Looks down at her her plate.) Then I will stay.

 **[Silence fills the dining room.]**

Saeko: Yuuki. It's too dangerous for you to be here.

Yuuki: I don't care. I know Ed will wake up soon.

Rei: Yuuki.

Mr. Miyamoto: Yuuki, we will not leave you. If and when Ed wakes up he can manage himself. He knows this place better than we do. He's a fighter he will make it.

Takashi: (Takes out two maps.) I have planned ahead Yuuki. I found these maps and once we figure out where we are and how to get to the United States we will leave Ed the other one with the exact route we're going to take and where we're going to be.

Yuuki: What if something happens at one of the locations?

Kohta: We will leave a note for Ed as to where or what route we took.

Alice: Saya? I'm hungry when are we going to eat?

Saya: (Gets up from her seat.) I'll get you something. (Walks into the kitchen.) Hey what did you guys bring?

 **[Outside a group of men slowly creep into the front gates.]**

Masked man: *Heheh. They lead us right to their hideout. What a bunch of ignorant idiots.

Teenager: Hey, does this place look familiar to you?

Masked man: (Looks around.) You know what isn't this the place that rich family whose little girl was killed by her uncle?

Teenager: I get the feeling it is. Didn't they have an American body guard who went postal and killed the uncle?

Masked man: Nah, that was all bullshit. (He at the window and notices Saya.) Oh yeah.

Teenager: What? (Looks at the window.)

Masked man: You know that guy in town that pays people to bring him girls for his whore house?

Teenager: Uhm… Oh Ramirez?

Masked man: Yeah that guy. I heard he pays you in a good amount of food and water.

Teenager: (Continues to look at the windows.) Hey there is more of them. Theirs also three guys and… They got a little girl.

Masked man: That little girl can be a good house maid for Ramirez I don't know.

Teenager: Should we head back and get the other guys?

Masked man: *Hehehe. Do you think I'm retarded I told them to find the flare. (Starts to crawl back into the darkness.)

Teenager: What flare?

Masked man: Just follow me and stay low idiot. They should be a few minutes away, I told them to follow closely.

 **[The men crawl back into the darkness.]**

Kohta: Uh, We brought some fruits and we found a sack of rice and canned food.

Saya: (Grabs the canned food.) Which one of you idiots brought two cans of cat food!

Kohta: (Points at Takashi.) He did it.

Takashi: Hey, I didn't do it!

Saya: Ergh. We don't have a cat! If anything I don't think even Zero would eat this! Huh? (looks outside and sees a flare in the night sky.) Is that a flare?

Mrs. Miyamoto: A what?

Saya: Nevermind I think I'm seeing things. (Walks back into the dining room.)

Mr. Miyamoto: We need to leave in two days tops. We'll need to find more food and water and pack it into Ed's trucks.

*Crash Crash! (Two molotov cocktails crash through the window and explode near the kitchen and the dining room.)

Takashi: What the Hell!

Minami: (Looks outside and sees headlights heading towards them.) MOVE!

*SCREEEEEECH

 **[The front gate is broken in as a car speeds into the front yard and multiple men enter the gates.]**

Minami: Holly shit! Take cover!

Saya: (Takes Alice and Zero and begins to run into another room.) RUN ALICE!

Kohta: Molotovs!

*KA-FWOOSH! (A Molotov lands inside the living room.)

Rei: Run up stairs!

Yuuki: (Runs up the stairs.) I'm going to protect Ed!

Saeko: I'm going with you! (She starts to run up the stairs.) Watch out! *Crash!

*KABOOM! (A grenade detonated on top of the stairs throwing Yuuki down.)

Yuuki: *EEK! (She falls down the stairs, knocking Saeko down with her.)

Takashi: (Runs up to Rei and her Mother.) Rei take your Mom and head outside run!

Man: (Tackles Takashi.) Where are you going boy! *Thwack! (Hits takashi with a bat.) You will be a good worker!

Rei: Takashi! (Runs up and punches the man.) *FWAP!

Man: Get off of me bitch! *TWACK! (He starts to wrestle with Rei.)

Takashi: (Jumps on the man.) Get your hands off of her! (A man grabs hold of Takashi and puts him in a choke hold.) UGH!

Man: HAHA! Your gonna die if you don't give up!

Minami: (Runs and grabs Ms. Marikawa.) C'mon let's go! *THWACK! (A man hits her with a bat.)

Ms. Marikawa: No! (A man grabs her and starts to drag her away towards a van.)

Alice: (Runs inside a closet and crouches into the corner.) Please… Please leave us alone… Please!

Saya: (Looking around for her gun.) Alice stay hidden! *THWUMP! (The door is swung open and two men rush the room and capture Saya.) Let go of me you mother fuckers!

Kohta: (Grabs the M1014 and loads a round.) *KA-CLANK!

Man: (Aims at Kohta.) Don't do it kid! (More men aim their weapons at Kohta.)

Kohta: (Looks around and see the men putting Saya and Minami into a van.) No!

*BOOM! (A man shoots Kohta in the chest.) *THUMP!

Kohta: Ugh… (The men surround him and drag him away.)

Mr. Miyamoto: (Grabs Mrs. Miyamoto and Umiko.) I need you two to run away and look for help.

Umiko: We can fight we need to get the guns!

Mr. Miyamoto: No, there is too many of them. (He grabs his revolver.) Go I'll distract them so you two can run away.

Mrs. Miyamoto: No I won't leave you! (Mr. Miyamoto grabs hold of her.)

Mr. Miyamoto: Go.

Man: I found more!

Mr. Miyamoto: (Turns and aims.) *POP!

Man: *THUMP! (He falls to the ground and starts to crawl away.)

Mr. Miyamoto: RUN! (More men enter the room.) You want me? Come get me!

 **[Up stairs.]**

Alice: *Crying. Saya? *PRAPAPAPAPAP! (Covers her ears.)

Rei: NO!

 **13 hours later.**

Ed: (Slowly opens his eyes.) Ugh… (Grabs his forehead.) What happened? (Looks around.) *Sniff. Sniff. What he fuck is that smoke? (He gets up and walks towards the door.)

 **[The house is in total disarray with everything destroyed and charred from the fire.]**

Ed: (Looks around.) Hello!?

Mr. Miyamoto: Ed… Ed.

Ed: (Looks around and sees Mr. Miyamoto.) Sir! (He runs up to Mr. Miyamoto.) What the Hell happened!?

Mr. Miyamoto: (Slowly looks up at Ed.) They took them all.

Ed: Who?

Mr. Miyamoto: The men… *COUGH! COUGH!

Ed: (Looks down and sees a small pool of blood under Mr. Miyamoto.)

Mr. Miyamoto: Find my daughter Ed. Find her friends and bring them home… Save them Ed… Please. (He dies looking at Ed.)

Ed: (Closes Mr. Miyamoto's eyes.) Damn it.

Alice: (Slowly opens the door.) Hello?

Ed: (Turns towards Alice's voice.) Alice?

Alice: (Comes out of the closet and slowly walks towards Ed's voice.)

Ed: Alice where are you?

Alice: (Walks up to the center of the room.) Ed? (Starts to tear up.) Ed… They took Saya and Hirano… Everyone! (Runs up to Ed and hugs him for comfort.) *WHAAAA!

Ed: (Embraces her hug.) Are you hurt Alice?

Alice: *Sniff. I'm ok. (Looks up to Ed.) *Whimpers. WHA! (Continues to cry.)

Ed: Shhh. Alice remember they're still out there. (Wipes her tears away.)

Alice: Please Ed. Can you bring my big sisters and brothers back?

Ed: I promise Alice. I will. (He gets up and starts to walk outside the hole in the wall.) Alice do you remember anyone of the men who took Saya and the others?

Alice: One man had a picture on his neck.

Ed: A tattoo? Of what?

Alice: Uh… It was name. He had a tear on his face too.

Ed: (Looks outside.) Ok.

Zeke: (Walks out of the garden.) Bark! (He runs towards Alice.)

Alice: Zeke! Your ok boy! (She kneels down to pick up Zeke.)

Ed: Alice. (Turns around.) We're going for a walk. C'mon.

Alice: Uhm. Ok.

 **[Ed takes Alice and Zeke down into the city.]**

 **La Piedad Michoacán. "El Centro" 1118 hours.**

Ed: (Grabs a bowl of hot oatmeal.) Here Alice.

Alice: Thank you. (She starts to eat.)

Ed: (Leans in close to Alice.) Alice, do you remember how tall the man was?

Alice: (Looks up.) He was a short.

Ed: Ok.

Alice: (Looks around.) Where are we?

Ed: We're in the city. I'm hoping to find a friend of mine.

Alice: You think he is still alive?

Ed: He's strong like me. He might be Alice. He can help me find everyone. (He turns around and notices a shady man walk into a building.) Come with me Alice.

 **[They both walk into the building and walk towards the man.]**

Ed: Johnathan.

John: (Stops in his tracks.) I thought you left this place.

Ed: As much as I wanted to leave this place. I always come back.

John: (Turns to face Ed and Alice.) I see you have a kid.

Ed: I need help John.

John: With what? I thought you worked alone.

Ed: John…

John: If I remember correctly "El Cucuy" Works alone and you could handle anything in your way. Now I need to get back… (Is interrupted by Ed.)

Ed: I know what I said before. This time I need help, I beg of you.

John: Your being serious. (Looks at Alice.) Is she your kid?

Ed: (Alice hides behind Ed.) No. Her name is Alice. And her family was taken from her.

John: I see. And what do you want me to do?

Ed: Do you know who takes people around here?

John: Maybe.

Ed: Who is it John?

John: They call him El Coyote. He finds the most vulnerable people, mainly the poor and takes them.

Ed: Where does he take them?

John: He sells them to the cartel. The women go to the brothels or as maids and the men go to the work camps that power the inner city.

Ed: Does he have a tattoo?

John: Yeah. One on his face and on his neck and he has more on his back.

Ed: Alright. Where can I find him?

John: He mainly hangs out at the brothel you can find him there every night with his kid. Is that the favor?

Ed: No. I need your help in freeing her family.

John: Your stupid aren't you Ed?

Ed: Their all she has, don't do it for me do it for her.

John: (Looks again at Alice.) Fine. What do you need?

Ed: How many men do you have?

John: Men? *Hehe you must be kidding I ain't got no men, but I'm still in contact with the crew.

Ed: Even better. Once I find El Coyote. And I get him to squeal like a pig, I'll need all the help I can get to bring down the cartel.

John: A revolution?

Ed: No. I thought we go all out and finally bring the scum down.

John: (Turns around and starts to walk away.) You can find him in the club.

Ed: What's the name?

John: Club Death. (He walks away.) You know where to find me.

Alice: Is he going to help us Ed?

Ed: Yeah, he is.

Alice: Who is he?

Ed: And old friend. Who owes me a favor. Alice tonight I'm going to leave you by yourself ok?

Alice: Please don't…

Ed: I'm not going to leave you alone you will be with Zeke. Both of you will be in my super safe panic room it has a lot of food, snacks and drinks for you two.

Alice: Do you have any games?

Ed: I have a few board games. I promise you I will bring back the girls tonight ok?

Alice: Uhum. OK!

 **2100 hrs. "El Centro" Inner City of La Piedad.**

Ed: (Walks into the crowd of people.)

 **[Ed walks close to the club and behind the bouncer.]**

Bouncer: (Opening the door to a couple.) Bienvenidos... (The barrel of Ed's pistol is pressed towards the bouncer's head.)

Ed: How you doin' my friend?

Bouncer: I don't have any money on me... I'm just a worker here.

Ed: I don't need money, I want you to let me inside, is that cool?

Bouncer: That voice could it be, my old friend?

Ed: Tell me my friend, do you believe in El Cucuy?

Bouncer: I thought you were dead. I haven't seen you since the School shooting, are you working again Eduardo?

Ed: I believe I am Sebastian. (The door opens.) Thanks Sebastian, it's good to see you're still alive (Walks inside.) Hey take the night off. It's about to get a bit messy around here. And lock the doors behind me and don't let anyone in.

Bouncer: Thanks Eduardo, I'll secure the area so no one gets hurt in the crossfire. (Walks away from the club.) Turn this place into a bloodbath will ya?

 **[Inside the club are men and women while strippers walk around offering drinks and services to the patrons.]**

Ed: (Sits down near a table.)

Saya: (Walks next to Ed.)

Ed: (Looks up and grabs her by her arm.)

Saya: Hey! (Ed sits her down.) Ed?

Ed: Shhh.

Saya: (Leans in closer.) Ed is that you? Thank God!

Ed: Where are the others?

Saya: Rei and Yuuki are on the stage and Saeko just went upstairs with this guy.

Ed: Ok, I'll get Saeko. You get the others and lead them to the back.

Saya: What about Alice, the others?

Ed: Alice is back home inside a panic room with Zeke. I told her to stay while i found you girls. And I don't know where the others are. I'm sorry.

Saya: What are you going to do?

Ed: (Grabs a small revolver from his waist and hands it to Saya.) Take this. I'm going to get you girls out of here and find where the others are at. Once you guys leave the back lock it behind you.

Saya: (She grabs it and tucks it in her purse.) Be careful Ed. They have four armed men here. Saeko on the top floor fourth room on the left. (She walks away.)

Ed: Hey.

Saya: (Turns.)

Ed: Stay vigilant.

Saya: (Nods and she walks away.)

Ed: (Looks around and sees the stairs.)

 **[Ed walks towards the stairs as a girl approaches him.]**

Girl: Hey you can't go up their with out bringing a girl with you.

Ed: What's up their?

Girl: Well, that's where we have more fun. (She grabs Ed's hand and places it on her hips.) Want to show me a good time?

Ed: Money is still worth something here?

Girl: Well we need to work so we don't get punished.

Ed: Hmm.

Girl: Are you new to the area?

Ed: No.

Girl: I don't believe I've seen you around.

Ed: So the only way I can go up their is by going with you?

Girl: Me or any girl you like.

Ed: Ok. (Walks away and towards Saya.)

Saya: Here you go. (Places down a few drinks on the table.)

Teenager: Your sexy mami. Want to have a good time?

Saya: Ergh. I need to get back to work.

Teenager: (Grabs hold of Saya's arm.) I asked you a question!

Saya: No, thank you.

Teenager: You fucking whore! (He lifts his hand up to slap Saya.)

Ed: (Grabs the teenager's arm.) I suggest you don't hit her. (He tightly grips the teenager's hand causing him to fall to his knees.)

Teenager: AGH! (Grabs hold of his arm in pain.) Let go!

 **[The teenagers friends all get up.]**

Ed: (Looks at Saya.) Hey would you please join me upstairs little lady?

Saya: Ok.

Ed: (Lets go of his grip on the teenager.) Treat women the way you want to be treated and maybe they will say yes. (Ed and Saya both walk away.)

Teenager: Fuck. (Looks at his arm and he notices how red it is.) Ergh.

 **[Ed takes Saya upstairs.]**

Saya: Yo Ed. You do know what it is people do up here right?

 **[A man stops them both.]**

Man: How long upstairs?

Ed: (Hands the man $350.) How long does this get me?

Man: One hour.

Ed: Plenty of time. (Grabs hold of Saya's hand.) Let's go have some fun.

 **[Ed and Saya enter a room and Ed puts a bag on the bed and takes out his pistol and a suppressor.]**

Saya: Saeko is two doors down. The guy was huge.

Ed: Hmm. Bulky?

Saya: Yeah. He eats guys like you for breakfast.

Ed: Haha. That… that was pretty funny. (He walks outside while putting on his mask.) But did anyone hurt you?

Saya: (Lifts up her shirt to reveal bruises.) We have been "worked" the minute we got here. I had to do… *Starts to tear up.

Ed: (Looks at Saya's bruises and walks up and hugs Saya.) You remember how I told you to get the Rei and Yuuki?

Saya: Yeah (Embraces Ed's hug with comfort.)

Ed: Get the girls and get them out. (Ed starts to walk towards the door.)

Saya: (Nods in agreement.) Careful Ed. And I'm sorry. Your not a monster like I thought you were.

Ed: (Walks towards the room and slowly opens the door.)

Man: Get on the bed like I told you! *SMACK! (The man slaps Saeko.)

Saeko: (Slowly gets up.)

Ed: (Creeps up behind the man.)

Man: Hehe. I love my girls to be submissive and kneel before me.

Ed: (Places the gun to the man's head.) You move and your brains will paint the walls.

Man: That voice...

Saeko: Ed?

Ed: Get dressed Busujima, I'm getting you out of here. (Saeko grabs her clothes and dresses.)

Man: Please, don't shoot. (Slowly backs up to the wall.)

Ed: Hmm. I don't negotiate with people like you. *Pfft! Pfft! (He shoots the man in both knees.)

Man: HMRGH! AGH! FUCK! (Ed walks up to him and puts the gun inside the man's mouth.)

Ed: Shh. Don't get to loud. *SPLAT! (Ed fires the gun killing the man.) Busojima, Saya is two doors down help her get the girls out of here and head to the house.

Saeko: Ed what about you?

Ed: Don't worry about me.

Saeko: (Turns towards the door.)

Ed: Look for the signs I left on the streets. I'm gonna find out where the rest are at. (Ed walks out the door and down the hall.) Oh and lock all the doors behind you.

 **[The girls find each other and they run out the back. Ed walks into a cleaning supply room grabs bleach, ammonia, gasoline and styrofoam.]**

Ed: (Reaches a door and opens it.)

Kid: Hey this room is taken! Get out!

Ed: I don't think you know me huh?

Kid: Who gives a fuck! Do you know who I am!

Ed: (Points his gun at the kid and the girl.) Shut up. (He puts down the bag full of cleaning supplies and the gas.) Tell me something big shot. Where does your dad keep the workers?!

Kid: Who the fuck are you to demand shit from me?! Do you know who my Dad is?

Ed: *PFFT! (Shoots the kid in the testicles.)

Kid: Mother fucker! AGH! (Grabs hold of his crotch.)

Girl: (Tries to run.)

Ed: Hey Run away and don't come back you hear me?

Kid: (Grabs his pistol and aims it at Ed.)

Ed: *PEWFT! (Shoot the kids arm.) Dumbass. I was looking for El Coyote, but you will do.

Kid: Fuck man! AGH!

Girl: Please let me go!

Ed: I'm here to save you go to the back and run!

Girl: Ok. Thank you! (She runs out the door.)

Kid: My dad is going to kill you mother fucker!

Ed: Lucky me. (He puts on a gas mask and starts to mix the chemicals.) I don't give a shit about anything anymore kid. (He looks up as fumes slowly start to pour out of the containers. (Ed takes out another gas mask.) Tell me where your dad keep the workers if you don't want to suffer.

Kid: (Looks at the floor and sees the fumes start to grow in size.) Please! Please! They are in the outskirts of the city!

Ed: Don't lie to me!

Kid: I'm not I'm not! Please! Its close to…

Ed: Close to where!?

Kid: My dad's mansion!

Ed: Who else is kept there?

Kid: My dad keeps people he likes.

Ed: (Looks at the kids eyes and notices fear.) 'Aight. (Tosses the gas mask at the kid.) Put it on. (Gestures to put it on.) Any foreigners at your dad's?

Kid: (Puts on the gas mask.) he has four asians El Coyote brought him... *Cough cough! What the fuck?

Ed: (Shows the kid the filter.) Missing something? Huh You asked if I knew who your daddy was, but I know him all too well. It's a shame he didn't tell you he fucked with the fucking boogeyman.

Kid: (Starts to violently cough.) Help! (Starts to suffocate from the fumes.) Please!

Ed: Duérmete niño, duérmete ya... Que viene el Cucuy y te comerá. (Ed softly sings a lullaby as he walks towards the kid and pulls of the gas mask and watches the kid suffocate from the toxic fumes.)

 **[The room is filled with the toxic fumes as Ed continues to mix more chemicals into glass mason jars humming the melody.]**

Ed: Duerman ya mis creaturas. Soon enough I will come for you all (Ed watches from the window as the club is filled with men and women.) And you will pay for your crimes… (Ed opens the window and throws the jars into the crowd.

 **[The room starts to fill with the fumes of toxic chemicals and people start to panic and gasp for air as they try to open the locked doors.]**

Ed: (Watches on as the people start to drop on the floor.)

 **[Men try to reach and grab hold of Ed as he walks towards the door and leaves.]**

Rei: (Looking around the house.) Why did you do that Ed?

Ed: No loose ends Rey. They saw who I was, I can't have anyone know who did that.

Saya: You're a monster. You used chemical warfare!

Ed: I sent a message to the cartels who decided to fuck with us.

Rei: A message! You just killed multiple people!

Ed: To save you. The majority of those people were nothing but cold blooded killers that deserved to suffer. Besides, I know where the rest are, and if you want to save them, I suggest you rest up and get ready for war.

Saya: And what makes you any different from them!

Ed: I never said I was any different. In fact, I might be worse. (He walks up to his room.)

 **Club Death. 0700 "The Aftermath"**

Man: Sir, Everyone inside are all dead. I'm sorry to say this but so is your son.

Tony: Anyone see who did this?

Man: (Gestures to the VIP room.) Sir you need to see this. (Both men go inside and up to the VIP room.)

Tony: "Sleep my child, sleep… because if you don't… he will come… and take you away." (Looks at the bed as his son is taken away.)

Man: Sir?

Tony: *Whispers. He's back. (Turns to the man.) Gather your men arm them up.

Man: How many men?

Tony: How many do we have?

Man: Sir, what kind of person does this? Who are we dealing with?

Tony: I thought that he had died. Do you know the story of "El Cucuy"?

Man: Sir that's a story told to little kids if they misbehave.

Tony: No, he is all to real. This is no legend but a true monster. He has killed many men and story goes, it was all because of a little girl he use to take care of.

Man: So he's a regular man?

Tony: He is, but he doesn't act like one once he starts to kill. I have seen the scenes he's left behind. Especially the one that started his rampage. You heard about the Castellano cartel and all the people inside the mansion, correct?

Man: Yeah.

Tony: "El Cucuy" did all of that.

Man: (Looks terrified.)

Tony: If it is him… We might as well pray he doesn't find us.

 **Ed's Home. 1600**

Saya: (Looks outside.) It's getting dark.

Ed: (Walks up to the window.) Yeah.

Saya: (Looks at Ed.) You know after what we talked about last night, You have a point. But it also makes me believe that you will snap and kill us at any moment.

Ed: I've been fucked up for far to long. I wouldn't snap on you guys, only because I have broken since I was in high school. I don't know if you have done any investigations on me and your boyfriend lately.

Saya: Boyfriend? Who are you talking about?!

Ed: Hirano. He and I aren't that far apart. Both of us were bullied and If anyone where to snap it could be him. He could end up like me a killer who's going to be released soon, or he will break and he wouldn't know what to do but to end his life.

Saya: (Looks at Ed with a shocked expression.) I...

Rei: (Walks down the stairs.) Saeko hasn't spoken for a while now. (She wipes away a tear.)

Ed: Nothing? Rei?

Rei: I'm fine.

Saya: She's one of the strongest fighters we got, we need her to help out if we want to get the others out! I'm going to…

Ed: (Stops Saya.) Let me try first. (Ed walks towards the room.)

Yuuki: (Steps out of the room.) Ed?

Ed: How is she?

Yuuki: She won't look at us. Something might have happened while we were in the club. Ever since they took us to the club she was separated from us and we don't know what they did to her.

Ed: I'll figure it out. (He opens the door and walks inside.) Miss. Busujima? (Ed notices her sitting on her bed head in her arms.) hey are you ok?

Saeko: Ed.

Ed: You ok Miss... (Gets cut off.)

Saeko: Saeko… Call me Saeko.

Ed: Ok. Saeko are you ok?

Saeko: I… I have never felt so helpless… So useless.

Ed: Don't say that.

Saeko: I couldn't do anything but cower as he took control.

Ed: You had no weapon. How could you.

Saeko: I…

Ed: (Grabs Saeko's sword.) Here. With this you won't be defenseless anymore.

Saeko: (Hesitates to grab her sword.) I can't.

Ed: You will. I… We need you.

Saeko: (Looks up at Ed.)

Ed: Your the strongest one here.

Saeko: I'm not. (Looks back down.)

Ed: (Lifts her head up to look at him.) You are. And I need your help to save the rest.

Saeko: (Sheds a tear.)

Ed: I need the girl I saw in Japan. We need her, Take the katana.

Saeko: (Takes the sword.) *Sniff. How are we going to save them?

Ed: I hate to say this but I need to go back to my old tactics. (Ed starts to walk towards the door.) C'mon let's go and talk about this with the others.

Saya: (Looks up at the stairs.) Hmm.

Ed: (Looks at Saya.) We need to talk.

Saya: (Looks at Saeko.) How are you feeling Saeko?

Saeko: Better.

Rei: Talk about what?

Saya: It better be about how I now have little hope in trusting you.

Ed: *Exhales. I know what I did was horrible, No it was unacceptable for me to do.

 **[The girls sit down on the table.]**

Yuuki: I never thought you could murder inoccent people.

Ed: I got carried away. All I saw was… I went into the red. After what I saw they had you girl doing and how that asshole abused Saeko. I lost it.

Saeko: (Slowly looks down.)

Ed: But this isn't the time for me to change. These people aren't innocent in any way. They murder by the hundreds people who stand in there way. They don't give a damn who you are. You are fair game in the eyes of the cartel.

Saya: So what are you saying?

Ed: Let me loose.

Rei: Loose?

Saeko: He wants to get even with them but he doesn't want anyone holding him back. And I agree.

Yuuki: (Looks around at everyone.)

Ed: Look if you want to get everyone out alive let me be who I truly am.

Rei: Mr. Hyde. (She looks away as she goes quiet.)

Ed: (Looks at Rei.) Yeah.

Saya: And where are the rest?

Ed: I found out that they might be… Can I have a moment alone with Rei.

 **[The girls all get up and walk away.]**

Ed: Rei. Talk to me.

Rei: (Starts to slowly tear up.) I'm fine.

Ed: Rei.

Rei: (Looks at Ed and she starts to cry.) I… I've lost my dad. I saw him get shot by those mother fuckers! *AAAH! (She starts to cry loudly.)

Ed: (Gets up and walks up to Rei.) I'm sorry.

Rei: (Turns to Ed and cries in his chest.) Fuck!

Ed: Shhhhh.

Rei: (She continues to cry in Ed's chest.)

Ed: (Lifts Rei up and hugs her.) Shhh, It's going to be alright. Let it al out.

Rei: DADDY!

 **Unknown Location.**

Takashi: (Slowly wakes up.) Hirano. Wake up.

Kohta: I'm awake. (Looks around.) any plans on how were going to get out of here Komuro?

Takashi: All the plans I came up with have fallen short since We don't know how to talk to these people.

Kohta: Any hopes of just us?

Takashi: There are too many guards here. We might make it a few hundred feet but then get shot dead.

Kohta: (Looks out at the window.) You think the girls are ok?

Takashi: I hope so.

Kohta: Why didn't we do what Saya said.

Takashi: Leaving Ed?

Kohta: I'm usually not the one to say this but he kinda knew what this place brought and yet he led us here.

Takashi: He did say he didn't want to stay here anymore than we did. And I think not even he knew what his home town brought.

Kohta: Well it doesn't matter. He's as good as gone.

Takashi: (Gets up from the floor.) Yeah.

 **[The doors open up and an armed man enters.]**

Armed man: Everyone out and go get some food!

 **[Multiple men and teenage boys walk out into a courtyard towards a building.]**

Marikawa: (Looks out a window to see the men and boys all walk towards a building.) Do you think the boys are ok?

Minami: I hope so. C'mon we have to get back to work.

Marikawa: Any plans for us to escape or to find Mrs. Komuro and Mrs. Miyamoto?

Minami: Not yet. These guys are heavely armed and can kill us if we run. Our best bet is to hope pray some miracle happens.

Man: Hey, the boss wants a word with you two. Let's go.

 **[Two more men arrive as the main man walks Marikawa and Minami towards a room.]**

Tony: (Sits down.) Did you place more guards around the perimeter?

Man: Yes sir. We placed double the men. If the "Cucuy" does decide to show up he will need a lot of fire power just to make it through the front doors. (The doors to the room open as the man, Marikawa and Minami enter.)

Tony: Are this the two your men captured in the estate?

Man: Yes sir.

Tony: Please ladies sit. (He points at a couch.) Relax I want to talk to you.

Minami: About?

Tony: Do you know who's estate you and who I assume are your relatives or friends took up as shelter?

Minami: No. No we don't.

Tony: Well. let me fill you in. (Opens up a desk drawer.) I know you people aren't from Mexico and I assure myself that you don't know who "El Cucuy" is?

Marikawa: No we don't.

Tony: (Takes out a cigar and lights it.) Do you mind if I smoke?

Minami: No.

Tony: *Pffffft. Exhales. Well let's start with the true legend of El Cucuy or el Coco is a ghost or a demon from what parents tell their children when they don't behave. And if the children missbehave El Cucuy will come at night and take them away. It is the equivilant to the Boogeyman in the American folklore. Now we're all adults here. But I can assure you "El Cucuy" is very real and he is very well known with in the underworld of the drug trade here in Mexico. He is a ruthless killer who will kill anyone associated with the cartels.

Minami: Do you know who he is?

Tony: Not from first hand but I have witnessed people who have seen his destruction. He has killed high ranking men with in this city alone. The most infamous is when he and a few other men stormed a well known cartel and slaughtered every man woman and child. The count of bodies was 37. 15 where children between the ages of 4 to 18 respectively. They stood no chance from the hail of bullets from that machine gun.

Marikawa: My God. (She looks at Minami with fear in her eyes.)

Tony: Now I can see you do not know who he is. And that you staying at his estate was but mere coincidence. But...

Minami: You're not going to let us leave.

Tony: Do not takes this the hard way but this is better than being out there where you will surely die from those monsters.

Marikawa: By working us day and night?! *Slap! (The man slaps her as she grabs her cheek.)

Man: Do not raise your voice at Mr. Castellanos!

Minami: (She tries to get up but is stopped by the other men.) Don't you lay a hand on her ever again!

Tony: Please everyone stay calm. (A woman enters the room.)

Gloria: Tony. Did this women have any info on him?

Tony: No Gloria. I was about to ask them but it looks like they have the slightest clue who he is.

Gloria: Hmm. You might be right. The other two women we found had nothing as well. But it is a shame they couldn't handle much of the punishment I delivered.

Tony: Gloria we need as many people to keep this place running!

 **[Minami and Marikawa look at Gloria in shock.]**

Gloria: (Grabs hold of Tony's shirt.) Don't tell me how to do things around here! You know that monster killed my brother!

Tony: I'm sorry.

Minami: We don't know who he is. We just found the place and took shelter.

Gloria: (Looks at Minami.) If he believes you then so be it. (She lets go of Tony's shirt.) But if I get any idea that you do know who that monster is I will make sure to make your deaths more painful than it was for those two friends of yours.

Minami: Fuck you! You will pay for this!

Gloria: (Walks up to Minami and punches her in the stomach.) *FWUMP! What are you going to do about it?

Minami: (Looks up at Gloria.) *ERGH.

Gloria: That's what I thought. Get them out of my sight! I don't want to see these two for the rest of the day!

 **[Ed is in his room loading multiple magazines on the table.]**

Yuuki: Hey (She slowly opens the door.) I brought you some dinner. (Walking in holding a bowl of food.) It isn't much but it's better than nothing. Hehe.

Ed: (Turns.) Thank you. ( He gets up and grabs the bowl from Yuuki.)

Yuuki: (Looks at the table and sees all the magazines.) *Jokingly. Are you going to war? Hehe.

Ed: (Looks back.) *Exhales. Yuuki, Whatever happens tomorrow I want you to be strong and continue surviving.

Yuuki: What are you referring too?

Ed: Just promise me you will.

Yuuki: I promise Ed.

Ed: (Grabs his jacket.) I'll be back later in the night ok?

Yuuki: Where are you going?

Ed: I need some time alone. (Ed leaves.)

 **[Ed walks past Saeko and leaves the house.]**

Saeko: (Looks at Ed as he leaves then looks up at Yuuki.) Where is Ed going?

Yuuki: I'm not sure he said he needed time alone. But I'm worried.

Saeko: How so?

Yuuki: He made me promise him to continue to be strong and survive. I have a feeling he is going to do something he is going to regret.

Saeko: It sounds like he is. We need to tell Rei and Saya about this. Well need to keep our eyes on him.

Rei: Keep an eye on Ed?

Saeko: We get the feeling he might do something he will regret.

Rei: Like him going berserk when he referred to us letting him "Loose"?

Yuuki: Yeah that could be it?

Rei: Good. (Saeko and Yuuki looking shocked at Rei.) This cartels are nothing but horrible monsters that cause nothing but fear and violence to the innocent people. Like what Takashi told me _Them_ aren't the real monsters but the people will show their true colors. I say let Ed do what he thinks is good for this rescue mission. The cartel need to know that the boogeyman is back.

 **16 Hrs after the brothel incident.**

Alice: (Playing with Zeke in the living room.)

Ed: (Opens the front door and walks inside.) Hey Alice.

Alice: (Looks up at Ed.) Hey Ed! Want to play with Seke and me?!

Ed: Yeah C'mon let's go outside before it gets too dark.

 **[Alice leads Ed outside as Zeke bolts out the door with joy.]**

Saya: (Watches Ed And Alice play with Zeke.) Hmm. Maybe I was wrong about the guy.

Rei: (Walks up to Saya.) Hey… (She notices Saya watching Ed.) We need to talk about Ed.

Saya: Yeah, I know I was maybe wrong about him.

Reí: No not about that… wait what?

Saya: I know right? I've never been wrong about much of what I know but Ed has actually turned my suspicion of him being a true lunatic who is on the verge of killing us in the matter of a second has been broken. Look at him he is just like us. A normal person.

Reí: (Looks at Ed.) Well he is broken. He had his girlfriend taken away from him and he did ruin what little he had left of his life when he killed his bully and his family.

Saya: Yeah, Ed has been through Hell and he came back what he is now. And I truly feel bad for him. But I promise once we rescue Komuro, Hirano Marikawa, Minami your Mom and Komuro's we will leave this place and we will make it all work.

Rei: Yeah that sounds nice.

Saya: You mentioned that we needed to do what about Ed?

Rei: Yuuki is scared he is going to do something he will regret.

Saya: You mean to us?

Rei: No

Saya: Then if it's to those bastards who took our family away then let Ed do what he wants.

Rei: Right. I say we don't do much to stand in his way.

 **[The girls all gather around Ed.]**

Ed: Tonight we will need to leave what fear we have left. These people are ruthless killers who deserve to burn in Hell. I know you girls have never… (Looks slowly at Saeko then to the rest.) killed a person. Now I don't blame you if you don't want to go with me. I will understand and respect your choice. Now I ask you who is not going? (Silence fills the room.)

Yuuki: (Looks around.) I'm sorry I think I should stay. I have never held a gun before nevertheless think about killing someone.

Ed: Ok anyone else? Speak up or forever hold your peace. (Looks around the room.) Ok, from this point on there is no turning back.

Rei: What's the plan? (Taking a seat.)

Ed: I have a vague idea of where the guys are being held up but they are not of my concern right now. ( Everyone looks shocked at what Ed just mentioned.)

Saya: What the fuck are talking about Ed?! Komuro and Hirano are very fucking important!

Ed: Relax I…

Rei: Relax?! How can I relax if Takashi is out there being tortured at this moment or worse!

 **[The doors to the mansion open.]**

John: Ed?

Ed: Come in John.

John: (Walks inside along side Takashi and Kohta.) You guys are safe now. (Walking Kohta towards the sofa.)

 **[Both Saya and Rei tear up and rush to Takashi and Kohta as Saeko and Alice run up to them.]**

Rei: Takashi! (She hugs him.) your safe!

Takashi: (Embraces Rei.) John rescued is using Ed's help.

Saya: (looks over at Ed.) How?

Ed: I gave John money to buy them their freedom.

John: I also got some extra info on the location of Toni and Gloria's estate. It's up towards the end of the city. No where near the power plant. The plant was guarded but not as guarded as the estate will be.

Ed: (Takes out a radio.) Jose.

Jose: Send it.

Ed: Do it.

Jose: Copy boss.

John: And so it begins.

Takashi: What?

John: The Coup d'eTat. I have many men who wish to bring down the cartel in the city. And at this moment more than 70 men are going to take over the power plant and release the men that are their. And we will take care of the Castellanos at their door steps.

Ed: Castellano? I took care of them long ago.

John: Gloria was the wife. The woman you killed so long ago was the mistress and her kid. Gloria and her now dead son took over the business when Castellano was killed.

Ed: Hmm and now she wants revenge knowing I'm alive.

John: Exactly. Lucky she doesn't know who you are exactly. The raid was nothing but bad luck.

*Kaboom.

 **[A distant explosion is seen. Ed's radio goes off.]**

Gabe: The power plant has been destroyed and the men released.

Ed: Copy. Regroupe at the location I told you about.

Gabe: Copy well make our way there.

Takashi: When do we bring down these mother fuckers?

Ed: Arm up. We move in 15. Yuuki bring Alice and follow me.

 **[Yuuki takes Alice and Zekeand follows Ed into a panic room.]**

Yuuki: How long should I expect you guys to come back?

Ed: Two hours tops. I have an old friend of mine who is coming in maybe 20 minutes to protect you two. To be sure it's her ask her the code.

Yuuki: What is the code?

Ed: "Set me free".

Yuuki: Ok.

Ed: There is enough food and water to last a few hours. These walls are pretty thick so you don't have to keep your voice low but screaming isn't advised. My friend will help you if anything goes wrong. I've know her for years and I was surprised to see her still alive.

Yuuki: What's her name?

Ed: Sonia. (Ed turns to leave.) You can trust her. Her and her father were the ones who trained me. She is very loyal. Good bye Yuuki (Hugs Yuuki.) goodbye Alice.

Alice: Don't worry Ed we will see you soon. *She smiles.

Ed: Sure thing Alice. *Pats her head.

Yuuki: (Looks at Ed puzzled.) Ed?

Ed: Good bye. (He closes the latched door behind him.)

 **[The group drive towards the estate.]**

Takashi: Hirano I want you and Saya to provide sniper support. While the rest of us head into the estate.

John: There would be a small house so go to the roof and snipe from there.

Takashi: Rei you and Saeko stay in the middle while we protect you guys from any of _Them_ once we get close to the estate…

John: Ok we are his door and steps out of the van.)

Ed: (Puts on a new balaclava with a skull on it.) Takashi. (Opens the back doors and steps out. He extends his hand out to help Rei down.)

Takashi: What's up?

Rei: Thank you… What are you!

Ed: (Takes hold of Rei and holds her against her will.) Your help won't be required. (Saeko draws her katana and gets ready to use it against Ed.)

Saeko: Ed please don't make me hurt you!

Takashi: Ed What the fuck?! (Aims his shotgun at Ed's head.)

John: (Grabs hold of Saya and aims his pistol at Kohta.) Nothing personal kid.

Saya: Let go of me!

Ed: Drop the gun I don't want to hurt you.

Kohta: Ed why? Huh? (He notices a laser on his chest.)

Ed: I can't have you guys fighting a fight I know you won't walk out alive.

Jose: Drop the weapons. (He aims his rifle at Saeko.) No one is going to get hurt.

Takashi: (Drops the shotgun.)

Ed: Turn and put your hands behind your head.

John: You too. (Talking to Kohta.)

Gabe: (Walks up and places restraints on Takashi.) Sorry my guy. (Walks up to Kohta and does the same.

Rei: Ed we can help you. (Ed holsters his pistol and starts to restrain Rei as John and Gabe do the same to the other girls.)

Ed: This isn't your fight. I'm not going to let your lives end because of me.

Saeko: Please Ed.

Ed: No!

Takashi: And what about us when you guys leave?

Sonia: That's why I'm here. (She walks out of the small house.) I'm here to take you across the border and to his house.

Ed: Thank you Sonia.

Sonia: No problem big guy.

Ed: I know you guys will forgive me soon. But all this time the only thing that has kept my heart warm is the hate I have towards those who hurt me but it will leave me cold in my grave no matter what I do.

Sonia: Ed.

Ed: I won't see any of you tonight. You are good friends just promise me you will continue to fight.

 **[John and Gabe take the group inside with Sonia. Ed and his group arm up with night vision and tactical gear.]**

Ed: Alrights guys, this is it. The final blow to destroy the Castellano cartel.

John: You told me their is four people we need to rescue.

Ed: Yeap.

John: They have to be in the lower part of the estate or in the basement. Their is an entrance in the side.

 **[Rain slowly starts to fall as a storm heads towards the area.]**

Jose: The Rain will cover up any loud noise we make.

Ed: Let's move.

 **[The group all move towards the estate and enter the gates.]**

Ed: (Flips down his NVGs) Jose find the power box?

Jose: Opening it now. Opened

Ed: Cut the power when the lighting hits.

Jose: (Waits for the Lightning.)

 **[Lightning flashes.]**

*KA-KRACK!

Jose: Power is gone, new lock in place.

Ed: Stack up. John take point.

John: Copy. (Opens up the door.)

Gabe: I'm putting C4 down.

 **[They entre the estate and take out the few guards. Back at the small house.]**

Takashi: (Looks at Sonia.) So what are supposed to do?

Sonia: Look Im being honest here, I hate Ed's plan but he has to do this he has a very slim chance he and the others would make this out alive. That includes your friends. But he thinks ahead. If he rescues your friends and makes it back in one piece we leave Mexico and head to the US.

Saya: And if he doesn't?

Sonia: I'm instructed to take you to the US and we go from ther.

Rei: Do you think he will not make it?

Sonia: A small part of begs he does live but I know he won't. Your friends in the other hand I believe will make it.

 **[Ed and his group reach the rooms where the captives are held.]**

John: 11 O'clock tango.

Gabe: *Pewft! Tango down.

Jose: Our six is clear.

John: (Opens the door.) Ed we got two males and to females inside.

Ed: Go inside. (They enter the room and go towards the two females.)

Jose: I got the hall ways.

Ed: (Uncovers Ms. Marikawa.)

Ms. Marikawa: Please no more!

Ed: Shhh. Doc it's me.

Ms. Marikawa: Ed?! (She looks at him.) Oh my God it is you! (She hugs Ed.)

Minami: Ed?

Ed: Shh. It's good to see you too but keep it down. (He goes and removes the sack off of Minami.) Listen you two Follow the shells and IR sticks (Hands Minami an NVG.) and head up the hill and find the small house a friend of mine is up there waiting for you.

Minami: What about you?

Ed: we need to find Mrs. Miyamoto and Mrs. Komuro first then we get…

Minami: They're gone. That crazy bitch killed them.

Ed: Fuck.

 **[A man notices the body of a guard and alerts the others.]**

Jose: Oh fuck! *PRAPAPAP! ( He opens fire at the men approaching them.)

Ed: Go we'll hold them off! (He pushes Ms. Marikawa and Minami away.) take this and go! (Ed gives Minami his pistol.) GO!

 **[A shoot out starts in the estate as Ms. Marikawa and Minami escape. Multiple zombies hear the gun fire and start to approach the estate.]**

John: We got more towards the rights side!

Jose: (Looks outside and notices the zombies breaching the doors and heading inside.) We got the dead common' in hot!

Ed: Fuck! This just got worse!

Gabe: Then let's fight until we need our knives!

Ed: Head towards the stairs and push!

John: ( Notices an RPG appear.) RPG!

Gabe: (Turns and shoots the man holding the RPG.)

*Fwoosh! KA-BOOM! (The RPG destroys the roof and it falls on the Ed his group and some men.)

Ed: Guys sit rep... (Looks up and sees multifunction barrels aimed at his face.)

Gloria: Well well. Look who we got here. (Takes off Ed's balaclava.) The one and only El Cucuy. The one who caused me my pain and gave me all the power to do what ever I please.

Ed: I thought I had killed you. But luck was on your side.

Gloria: Was? It still is you dumb fuck!

Ed: Hehe how does it feel to lose your cheating husband and your only child?

Gloria: Shut up!

Ed: Your husband took my one chance at having a happy life. You took her away from us. And now you will pay!

Tony: (Walks up to John.) It looks like we got two birds with one stone! (He takes out his pistol and aims it at John.)

John: You don't have the balls!

Tony: Don't think I do?

Man: Ma'am we got the dead inside the gates!

Gloria: Take Care of them!

Ed: (Looks at Gloria.) I told my self I would let my self loose tonight.

Tony: (Looks at Ed.) And this is how?

John: Hehe...Hahaha! You poor sons of a bitches! This is only the… *Bam! (Tony shoots John in the head.)

Ed: John!

Jose: Fuck you you mother fucker!

Gloria: Get them up I want to kill them kneeling to me! (The men grab Ed, Jose and Gabe and kneel them in front of Gloria and Tony.)

Tony: (Kneels I front of Ed.) This is for my Son.

Ed: *Spitoo! (He spits on Tony's face.) Go fuck your mother!

Tony: You stupid mother… *Bam! (He shoots ed in the thigh.) Fucker!

Ed: Ergh! Is that all you got!

Gloria: Your tough I like that. But unfortunately you need to die. Any last words?

Ed: Yeah. I got a few, I was confused as to why I was forsaken to this hell. But then I realized I wasn't sent here as a sinner but as the punishment. (Looks at Jose and Gabe.) It's been one Hell of ride you guys. It's been nice knowing and fighting with you.

Gloria: (Aims her pistol at Eda head.) *BOOM! (Ed falls to the floor.)

Jose: (Looks away.)

Gloria: Kill the other two.

Guard: Yes ma'am. *Prapapapap! (Two men aim their guns and kill Jose and Gabe.)

Tony: Take these filthy bodies away.

Guards: Yes sir. You heard Tony!

Guard 2: Sir they released two of the maids!

Tony: What who?!

(As one guard lifts up Ed's body his hand releases a trigger.)

Guard 3: Oh shit!

*CLICK! BOOOOOOM!

 **[Minami and Ms. Marikawa turn back and they see the explosion.]**

Sonia: (Steps outside the house.) Your set free Ed.


End file.
